Hoshienger
by GammaTron
Summary: Warriors from the past… all from alternate timelines… released. Multicross. Mainly Megaman Star Force and Megaman NT Warrior.
1. Awakening

_**Me: Yo. Here's another story. And with a new story I have two new aides. Grey, Ashe, get out here.**_

_**(Grey and Ashe, main characters of Megaman ZX Advent, come out)**_

_**Grey: Uh… hello…**_

_**Ashe: What's up?**_

_**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer. Also, I pay good money if you do a good job.**_

_**Model A: Hi! Gammatron doesn't own anyone here! Except for Copy and her Wave Form… and anyone else he says is an OC in an A/N. This goes with all his chapters.**_

_**Ashe: HEY! I wanted to do it!**_

_**Me: Too late, Ashe. But Model A, who do you want to give the pay to?**_

_**Model A: The first ten reviewers!**_

**_Me: So that means each of them receives one hundred million each._**

_**Ashe: WHAT?!**_

_**Grey: Uh, quick! Start the story! Roll film! Action!**_

_**Me: …WTF?**_

_**Model A: He means 'go on with the story!'**_

* * *

"Where… am I?" a voice pondered.

Standing in a pitch-black area, stood a figure. He was around 16, 7' 9" with blue hair and yellow highlights in it, a cobalt tattered coat and jeans, a black skintight shirt was under his coat with a yellow circle with two red blocks in it on the front, and emerald eyes.

"This looks like the Cyber World, but…" the boy said as he looked around, "…It looks as if the place has been off-line for over 100 years."

He suddenly grunted as he held his head. He saw images. A being made of icy flames and the shape of a Pegasus… a girl in a black and pink jumpsuit and pink helmet being hit with a red light before he was hit with a green one… a bit of his and the girl's energy being fused together… and then a wave of blue energy… that's all he could remember. He walked on until he saw a broken mirror. He took a look at it for a while and made a few faces before paling. He looked at himself and thought only one thing.

_'Why do I look like this?'_

**"I don't know. Maybe you've snapped and you're just thinking you look like this,"** a voice replied.

The boy flinched and looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked.

**"No one, really… just a certain wolf you could fuse with," **the voice chuckled.

"Gregar?!" the boy gasped.

**"Bingo, kid!"** the voice replied, **"Though, wrong at the same time."**

"How so?" the boy questioned.

**"One, I'm not all growling and wanting to destroy everything," **Gregar explained, **"And two, that stupid AM-ian fused me with you and turned you into this half-human form."**

"Half-Human Form?" the boy asked.

**"Look under your pants, Megaman,"** Gregar replied.

Megaman looked and blushed.

**"Lucky,"** Gregar said.

"Perverted wolf," the boy said, "Hey. How did you know my name?"

**"I'm a part of you now, duh," **Gregar replied, **"So, should I call you Megaman or your old name, Hub?"**

"Megaman is who I am now, Gregar," the boy replied, "Now where are we?"

**"The Cyber World,"** Gregar replied.

"I know that, but when are we?" Megaman asked.

**"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! I'VE BEEN READING MY BOOKS FOR THE PAST 100 YEARS!!!"**

"One… ONE HUNDRED YEARS?!" Megaman yelled.

**"Not so loud, you little brat,"** Gregar growled.

"I think I do, Gregar," Megaman argued, "Now you better tell me why I'm 100 years in the future and why the Cyber World's like this or I'll make things horrible for you!"

**"How so?"**

"I'll burn your books up."

**"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Gregar screamed, **"I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!!! JUST LEAVE MY BOOKS OUT OF THIS!!!!"**

"Pervert," Megaman muttered.

"Before I begin," Gregar said, "Who's the kid with the flaming mutt for a hand?"

"WHO CALLED ME A MUTT?!" a voice roared.

Megaman looked over in the yell's direction. He saw a person who bore a strange resemblance to his old self ahead. His whole body was covered by a dark-blue suit, which changed into white slightly beginning at his chest and finally changing into light blue (about the same color as his armor) all the way up to his neck. Both of his legs had blue metal boots on with some whites on some of the parts that reached up to his knees. He was wearing a helmet that had a red tint visor covering his eyes, but yet, you can see his eyes, with ear guards that had spikes going to the back of his head and close to his chin. The top of his helmet had a star-shaped symbol on the top of it. But what was most peculiar, was his arms, both his arms were covered with the dark blue suit, until they reached about the wrists. His left hand had a blue canine's head attached to it with a green aura formed as spikes coming from the back of the wrists, almost as if it was hair. His right arm had a cobalt glove with a gold shooting star symbol on it.

"Who is that?" Megaman pondered, "Let's go talk to him."

**"GO AWAY! I'm busy!"** Gregar giggled happily as he read his books.

"Hey! Kid!" Megaman yelled.

The boy and the dog head turned to see Megaman run up.

"Ah! Is he an Fm-Ian, Omega-Xis?!" the boy yelped.

"No, he isn't an FM-Ian, but I do sense some strong EM Waves coming from him," the dog's head replied.

"Are you a ventriloquist Navi?" Megaman asked.

"A NetNavi?" the boy repeated, "No, there hasn't been a NetNavi in 100 years."

"WHAT?!" Megaman gasped, "What year is this, kid?"

"Uh… 2200X," the boy replied, "Why did you need to know the year?"

Megaman's eye twitched.

"Uh, sir?" the boy pondered.

"HOW AM I 150 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE?!" Megaman yelled.

"That explains why you're here," Omega-Xis said before shouting louder than Megaman, "BUT DON'T YELL OUT LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"So you're just a human and an-what did you call Omega-Xis again?-FM-ian that are fused together through something called 'EM Wave Change,' Geo?" Megaman asked, "And this form is called 'Megaman?'"

The boy nodded.

"You know how close I am to putting you into a choke hold for stealing my name?" Megaman asked.

**"Ooh! I know! About as close as how fast you'd get a boner from reading just one line from one of my books?" **Gregar guessed.

"Perverted Wolf…" Megaman muttered, "Show yourself already!"

"Megaman, is Gregar the guy behind you?" Omega-Xis asked.

Megaman turned around to see a jungle-green flame in deep green, topaz, and ruby wolf-like armor with a green wolf head with six yellow spikes on the back of his head and no legs or tail floating behind him… reading an orange book with a red circle with a line going through it on the inside on the back and giggling perversely.

"Gregar?" Megaman pondered.

**"Go away. I'm getting to the climax,"** the being perversely giggled as he turned a page, **"AW SWEET!!! HOT BABES!!!"**

Megaman hit Gregar's book with a cobalt blaster in place of his left hand, incinerating it.

**"NO! ORIHIME! SHION! POR QUE???!!!"** Gregar cried, **"You're going to pay for that! Take…"**

He then shoved another orange book into Megaman's face.

**"…This…"** Gregar giggled perversely.

Megaman went flying five feet away… with the front of his pants sticking out by a foot…

"Wow… didn't expect him to have a footer," Gregar said as he looked at a stopwatch, "And he got one in just two seconds."

"Perverted… wolf…" Megaman groaned as he got up.

"I like him," Omega-Xis stated with a chuckle, "Can we take them home with us, Geo?"

"No, Omega-Xis," Geo sighed, "What would mom say if she found out I found a still-living NetNavi from 150 years ago?"

"Um… Ice Cream?" Omega-Xis guessed.

His reply was a bonk to the head.

"OW! What did I do?!" Omega-Xis barked.

* * *

A girl in a somewhat similar outfit Geo wore, only with some changes, walked along the old paths of the Cyber World. The helmet she wore was pink, there was a light pink heart on the forehead area of the helmet. There were two white metal balls on the helmet where a devils horns should be. It could remind people of a bunny for some reason...She had a clear visor, showing her eyes. Her body suit plus the arm guards and the boots was really Geo's suit, except with all the blue getting replaced by pink. She had what looked like a short light pink and white cape that started from the back of the neck and ended about halfway down her back. The only distinguishable thing about her was her weapon. In short, it was a guitar. It had a color close to orphan blue. (A/N: The saddest of all blues...) But more light. There was five strings on the guitar and a same colored microphone close to the top of the guitar.

"Lyra… This place looks so sad…" the girl sighed.

"I know, Sonia," the girl's guitar sighed, "I'm sorry for asking you to show me this place."

The girl just nodded. She suddenly stopped.

"Uh, Lyra… what is this?" Sonia pondered.

The two looked at the giant block of ice in front of them. Inside it was a girl around 16 with long blond hair with red and orange highlights in it in pink long-sleeved fingerless gloves, a pink and red sleeveless shirt, a pink skirt over pink shorts, long pink socks that went up to an inch away from her shorts, a pink baseball hat with yellow tassels on the sides, and pink and red running shoes. On the front of her shirt was a symbol that looked like a red heart. The look on her face revealed that she seemed to be looking at something with fear in her jade eyes. Beside her was a jungle-red flame in red, silver, orange, and yellow armor that resembled a falcon.

"Is that a… NetNavi?" Sonia pondered, "And an FM-ian?"

She quickly took out a card.

"Battle Card Predation!" Sonia yelled as she slotted the card into a side on Lyra, "Fire Pillar!"

A pillar of flames covered the ice. It parted to reveal the girl was out and unconscious. Sonia caught her as she fell forward. She gently laid the girl on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sonia asked as she shook the girl.

The girl moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly got up to a sitting position as she held her head with her left hand.

"What hit me?" the girl asked.

"You were in a block of ice," Sonia explained, "My name's Lyra Note. Are you alright?"

"Yes… I think," the girls replied as she looked at her hand… then her arm… the she looked down at her figure… and paled, "Why do I look like I'm 16?"

"Maybe someone messed with your programming," Sonia guessed.

"So who are you?" Lyra asked.

"Did your guitar just talk?!" the girl asked.

"My name is Lyra," Lyra stated.

"Nice to meet you, Lyra, Lyra Note," the girl said, "My name is Roll."

She took a look around.

"What year is this?" Roll asked, "Is it still 2050X?"

"No," Sonia replied, "It's the year 2200X… 150 years past that year."

Roll's eyes widened. She suddenly began to cry.

"Oh no… I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Sonia asked, "If I did, I'm sorry."

"Byte… She's gone…" Roll cried softly.

"Who?" Lyra pondered.

"My NetOp," Roll said, "She is… well, was… the granddaughter of my old and first NetOp, Maylu Hikari."

"You mean the wife of the man who first discovered Link Power was your original NetOp?!" Sonia gasped.

"Halt," a voice said.

Suddenly, a group of wireframe figures appeared around them.

"You two are in violation of the Wipeout and Shut Down Act of 2155X," one said, "All NetNavis are to be deleted and the Cyber World terminated."

Roll's eyes widened. Suddenly, they all heard a yawn.

**"What's with all this noise?"** a voice pondered, **"I was having a nice nap, too…"**

Lyra Note and Roll looked down to see the bird-like being was awake.

"What is that?" Roll asked.

"DELETE!" all the wireframes roared as they charged.

"Shock Note!" Sonia yelled as two stereos appeared beside Sonia.

She played a chord and two lasers shaped like notes shot out and deleted two wireframes.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll yelled as her left arm became a pink bow with a heart-shaped arrow in it appeared.

It fired and took out five of them. Roll's eyes widened as she saw the bird easily finish off four of them with just one wing.

**"This is quite easy,"** the bird smiled (I think… she's got a beak), **"But then again, I am Falzar."**

"YOU'RE A CYBEAST?!" Roll gasped.

The wireframes took a few steps away.

"They have one of the actual CyBeasts with them?!" one pondered.

"But I thought they were deleted," one muttered.

"No matter, we can take them," another stated.

**"It seems that we have a problem,"** Falzar said, **"These wireframes keep reappearing even when we delete them."**

"That's because they're all my power," a voice said.

A white blank Navi appeared as the wireframes vanish. It changed into Roll, minus her mark.

"My name is Copyman," Roll-Copy said, "I'm here to carry out the orders to delete all Navis."

"But aren't you a Navi?" Sonia asked.

"Now really," Copyman replied, "I'm a shape shifter, so I'm not really sure if I'm a Navi or not."

"Lyra Note… that's an FM-ian," Lyra said, "And I know who it is. It's Copy. She can change her appearance to look like anyone she wants."

"Oh, yeah," Copyman banged her hands, "I am Copy. I guess I've forgot… again."

The Roll-Copy changed into a white flame in white sleek cat-ninja armor and pink eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Copy smiled, "It's been a while, Lyra. So why is the human you're with still in control? Can't control her?"

"Actually, I let her be in control," Lyra replied.

"Um, excuse me, Copy?" Roll asked, "Could you tell me why the Cyber World was shut off?"

"…It was becoming irrelevant," Copy replied, "You see, around 2150X, the world had evolved to run on mainly EM Waves. So, after 5 years, all the nations agreed that the Net should be shut down. Sadly, we couldn't get two Navis… Bass of the Black Shadow, and Serenade, Queen of the UnderNet."

**"But why did they agree?" **Falzar asked.

"People were quickly adapting to using just EM Waves," Sonia explained, "I'm sorry about what's happened here, Roll."

"Likewise," Copy said.

* * *

"I… hate the future…" Megaman stated as the four walked/floated down a path, "The Cyber World's been shut down… there aren't any NetNavis anymore… I'm not even sure if Roll is alright…"

"Who?" Omega-Xis asked.

**"This really cute chick Megaman was with when me and Falzar were stuck inside of Megaman,"** Gregar smirked, **"I have to admit, she's got a cute ass."**

The three looked at Gregar with either shocked or angry looks.

**"Why do I smell that annoying bird?"** Gregar growled.

"Annoying… bird?" Geo repeated.

"Are you referring to Falzar?" Megaman asked.

**"You got that right,"** Gregar replied as he sniffed the air, **"And it seems she's got company."**

"Nothing we can't take on," Omega-Xis chuckled, "So who's with her?"

**"I smell… pink… lots and lots of pink…"** Gregar stated, **"Also, I smell the cutie who I grabbed."**

"Pervert," Geo said.

**"And you know it,"** Gregar smirked as he and Omega-Xis went back to looking at an orange book, giggling a few times.

* * *

**"I sense something…"** Falzar said, **"Feels a bit like that perverted wolf."**

"Perverted wolf?" Lyra repeated.

Roll's eye twitched as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"It's Gregar, isn't it?" Roll asked through gritted teeth.

**"You still made about that one time he took control of Megaman and groped you?"** Falzar asked.

"GREGAR MUST DIE!" Roll shouted.

"She's still mad…" Copy giggled, "Which way is he? I want to see this."

**"East of here and coming with three others,"** Falzar replied, **"One feels a bit like Megaman… yet, a bit like Gregar… strange…"**

"GREGAR MUST DIE TWICE!" Roll hollered before running off in the direction Falzar said.

"Gregar's in trouble…" Sonia stated.

Lyra, Copy, and Falzar nodded in agreement.

* * *

**"I'm sensing someone coming at us,"** Gregar said, **"Kinda smells like that chick and, yet, a tiny bit like Falzar. Strange…"**

"ERO URUFU!!!" a voice roared.

The four saw a dust cloud charging right at them… well, more at Gregar.

"Oh no…" Gregar paled.

He tried to run away… but he was still having trouble with having no legs. He kept on going around in loops. The dust cloud had ran past the other three… though Megaman noticed someone in the cloud. Gregar was pulled into the cloud and then it changed into a fight cloud. Geo, Omega-Xis, and Megaman all saw glimpses of Gregar and a blond-haired enraged girl in the cloud.

"Hi, Megaman," a voice said.

The three turned to see Lyra Note and Copy run up.

"Hey, Lyra Note," Geo said.

Megaman coughed.

"Oh yeah," Geo remembered, "Lyra Note, this is Megaman. Megaman, this is my friend Lyra Note."

"Nice to meet you… say wait, aren't you Megaman?" Lyra Note asked.

"Blame Omega-Xis," Geo replied.

"Well, what am I suppose to call you now?" Lyra Note asked, "I can't call you Megaman since he's Megaman."

"How about 'Rockman?'" Megaman said.

The two looked at each other.

"I like it," Lyra Note's guitar said, "Sounds like a type of music genre."

**"I enjoy that name,"** Falzar added.

"Omega-Xis?" Geo looked at his alien friend.

"…I like it," Omega-Xis stated, "Sounds fierce and perfect for fighting."

Geo sweatdropped before bonking Omega-Xis on his head.

"Did your guitar just talk?" Megaman asked.

Lyra Note nodded.

"This is Lyra, the FM-ian I'm fused with," Lyra Note said.

"Hello," Lyra bowed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Megaman?" Copy asked.

"Uh… who are you?" Megaman asked.

Copy smiled. She then transformed into a big Navi with his lower body short legs with yellow boots, and his upper part a giant red armor, metal arms, giant yellow gauntlets, black gloves, and a square-shaped yellow and silver helmet.

"I'm Rank 3," Copy replied.

"C-Copyman?!" Megaman gasped.

"I'm just Copy now, Megaman," Copy replied as she changed back, "And I'm like Lyra."

"Aw shit, it's Copy," Omega-Xis groaned.

"You two know her?" Geo asked.

"Sadly, yes," Omega-Xi sighed, "She's Planet FM's famous Queen of Pranks."

"Queen of Pranks?" Lyra Note repeated.

"She's pulled more pranks on everyone than anyone else," Lyra replied, "She got me with a Joy Buzzer combined with a whoopie cushion, a bucket of water, and a rubber chicken."

"Weird…" Megaman sweatdropped, "Copy took on the form of an old friend of mine, Gutsman, and nearly creamed me."

"I still say that Zeta Cannon 4 was a cheap shot," Copy stated.

Gregar, beaten up beyond recovering by normal means, landed five feet near Falzar. Roll, panting and sweaty, glared at Gregar.

"That's for groping me, you pervert," Roll panted.

"R-Roll?" Megaman asked.

Roll's eyes widened. She looked up at Megaman.

"Mega…man?" Roll pondered.

Megaman nodded. The next thing he knew, he was tackled by a crying Roll.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Roll asked as she looked at an orange vortex.

**"Reminds me of one of those Jack-Out points you always entered, kid,"** Gregar stated.

"Be quiet," Roll glared at Gregar.

Gregar hid behind Falzar.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's safe," Lyra Note said, "Come on."

She grabbed Roll and jumped through the vortex. Falzar quickly held onto Roll before the four went through. The remaining five looked at each other and then at the vortex. They jumped or floated through.

* * *

Sonia, now a girl with short red hair, lime-green eyes, and a yellow two-piece bathing suit, had a shocked look on her face. Roll was in front of her, leaning on a tree, sitting down.

"I'm… in the Human World?" Roll pondered.

* * *

Geo, now a brunet and light auburn eyes in a red long-sleeved shirt with a deep blue device on his left arm, a necklace with a gold shooting star on his neck, a pair of deep green sunglasses, and very baggy blue jeans, had a worried look on his face. Megaman was beside him with an amazed look on his face.

"So this is what the Human World looks like now?" Megaman asked, "It's amazing…"

A car went by them.

"Whoa… a flying car…" Megaman gasped.

"Let's keep moving, Saito," Geo said as he pushed Megaman along.

"Saito?" Megaman repeated.

"Well, I can't call you your Navi Name," Geo whispered, "Now keep on moving. We need to get to my house before…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice shouted.

Geo gulped.

"RUN!" Geo yelled as he ran off.

Megaman raised an eye before following. A girl with her long blond hair in two giant pony tails in a formal business-like blue dress ran up to where the two were a few seconds earlier.

"Grrrr… Geo, I swear that I will get you to come to school tomorrow!" the girl yelled, "So says Luna Platz!"

* * *

"Who was that?" Megaman asked.

"Luna Platz, my class's Class President," Geo explained, "She's trying to get me to come to school."

"And you're not going because?" Megaman asked.

"…I lost my dad a few months ago…" Geo replied, "I'm not ready to go back there yet."

Megaman's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to be reminded of your loss," Megaman apologized.

"It's alright, Saito," Geo replied as he stopped, "Here we are. My house."

Megaman looked at the house before them.

"It's really nice, Geo," Megaman smiled.

He then noticed a sign beside the house. It read 'Room for Rent. Contact Hope Stellar for more information.'

**"I get it,"** Gregar's voice came from a jungle-green device on Megaman's arm as it opened and closed on its own, **"You brought us here so we can stay with you. I like this kid."**

"Mom! I'm home!" Geo yelled as the two walked in.

"Welcome home, Geo," a voice said.

A woman in her early thirties walked in. She had deep brown hair, green eyes, a pink shirt, and jeans.

"Hello there," the woman bowed, "My name is Hope Stellar. May I ask why you're here?"

"I'm here about the room," Megaman replied, "My name is Saito, Saito Hikari-Yami."

"That's good," Hope smiled, "The rent is five hundred Zenny and is due at the first Tuesday of every two months. I'll take you to your room now. Also, you are expected to help around the house, like doing various chores and coming along with me on grocery runs at times."

* * *

**_Grey: No preview for this chapter. Sorry. Ashe has gone a bit… crazy._**

_**Ashe: (chasing Me and Model A, cursing up an apocalypse white firing guns at us)**_

_**Grey: Anyway, we won't show up in the story until chapter 10… or 12.**_

_**Ashe: WHAT?! YOU BASTARD!!! MEGAMERGE!!! (Me hightails it out of there as she Megamerges)**_


	2. Copy Cat attacks!

_**Grey: Hey. Gammatron's in the hospital right now due to my sister going over the deep end… again.**_

_**Ashe: I said I was sorry!**_

_**Model A: Let's get on with the story…**_

* * *

"I WANT TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" Omega-Xis complained, "COME ON! I WANNA GO, GEO! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO USE UP ALL THIS 'SCHOOL,' HUH?! AND YOU WON'T GET ANY?! IS THAT WHAT IT'S ABOUT?!?!"

Megaman snickered from the other room.

**"Kid,"** Gregar said, **"I'm… sorry… for everything that happened while I was fused with you."**

"That's alright, Gregar," Megaman smiled.

"I'M STILL WAITING!!!" Omega-Xis yelled.

The two heard banging in the other room.

"Hey, Geo, you okay?" Megaman yelled.

"I'm fine!" Geo replied.

Not even ten minutes passed and Omega-Xis began to complain again.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" Megaman heard Geo yell, "I TOLD YOU! I STUDY AT HOME! I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL! NEVER!"

* * *

"Bye mom…" Geo moaned as he walked out.

"I'm off to find a job," Megaman said as he followed Geo, "I'll be back around noon."

"Uh… who was that?" Luna pondered.

"That's Saito Hikari-Yami," Hope said as she walked outside, "He's staying with us."

"And is Geo…" Luna tried to get out.

"I'm as shocked as you are," Hope confirmed it.

Yep. Geo was going back to school.

* * *

"STUPID MANAGER!!!" Sonia shrieked as she kicked a coconut tree.

She proceeded to scream more things about her manager as she threw the coconuts in all kinds of directions.

"Is Sonia always like this?" Roll asked.

"Sadly, only when she gets too frustrated at her manager," Lyra sighed.

The three sweatdropped as they saw Sonia swimming in the ocean... clobbering a great white shark that had gotten too close to her... (Ashe: 10 bucks on Sonia!)

* * *

Copy was sleeping. This was a bad thing. Why? She was in Hope's pink Transer. And where was Hope? Shopping for food.

"Now then… where did I put that list?" Hope muttered as she looked at her Transer.

She then noticed soft snoring coming from her Transer. She shook it.

"HEY!" a voice called from her Transer, "Quit shaking! I get ill easily! I think…"

Hope stopped shaking her Transer and looked at the screen. Copy was on it with bags under her eyes.

"Hello," Copy waved, "My name is Copy. Nice to meet you."

Hope had a shocked look on her face.

"Uh… do you know where my grocery list is?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Copy pondered, "You mean that file right there with the words 'Grocery List. Don't Lose it This Time' on it?"

Hope sweatdropped as Copy pulled it out.

"Says here you need eggs, apples, oranges, ingredients for spaghetti, and some ramen," Copy said, "Also says 'Don't lose this list again.' What does that mean?"

Hope's sweatdrop increased in both size and numbers.

* * *

"So you're from a planet called FM, yet you've been living here for over 200 years?" Hope pondered as the two exited the store.

"That's right," Copy replied, "You're really taking this well, Hope."

"Uh… yeah…" Hope said as she had shifty eyes all of a sudden.

The two passed the school Geo was at… when it suddenly had an explosion near them. Part of the wall began to fall on Hope.

"EEK!" Hope screamed.

Copy prayed to the FM King that this would work. She leapt out of the Transer and wrapped herself around Hope. The wall fell, yet Hope wasn't under it. She was on a yellow road made of waves above it. She was now in pure white kunoichi armor with a white cat tails and cat ears. On her legs were shuriken and kunai pouches and her hips had a katana on each one. Her hair had been let down, going to her shoulders, and had been dyed snow white. Her eyes were covered by a yellow visor.

"What's happened?!" Hope gasped.

"I, uh, did an EM-Wave Change with you, Hope," Copy replied, "We are now Copy Cat."

"Copy Cat?" Hope repeated before remembering, "AH! WE'RE FLOATING!"

"Actually, we're on a Wave Road," Copy explained, "We are now a being created from EM Waves, so we can stand on the Wave Roads. Also, no one else but FM-ians, Mr. Hertz, and others like us can see us."

"Others like us?" Hope repeated.

"CHARGE!!!" a voice roared.

Hope looked down to see a red minotaur/furnace fusion fighting Geo in Rockman Form.

"Who is that?" Hope asked.

"No way! That's Taurus! But it seems he's fused with a human and became Taurus Flame," Copy explained, "And it seems he's in control. We have to fight him!"

"WHAT?!" Hope exclaimed, "But I don't…"

"Relax, Hope," Copy comforted, "You have the powers of a cat, a ninja, and winter itself. Just trust mine and your instincts and you'll do great. I have a faith in you."

Hope gulped as she nodded. She saw Taurus Flame fired… well… he fired fire from his mouth at Rockman, okay.

"Battle Card! Predation! Aura!" Rockman yelled.

A yellow aura erupted around him, leaving him unharmed by the flames.

"Hey! Human Pig!" a voice yelled with a bit of a stutter.

"I'M A BULL!!!!" Taurus Flame mooed as he turned around.

The two saw Copy Cat in front of them, her legs shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" Taurus Flame asked.

"I-I'm C-Copy Cat," Copy Cat stuttered, "And I-I'm here to help Megaman."

"No way…" Omega-Xis began to laugh, "Copy, you've managed to find a human with your same frequency!"

Taurus Flame charged at Copy Cat. Copy Cat jumped over Taurus and landed on all fours. Her tail threw a few shuriken and kunai, imbedding into Taurus Flame's armor.

"Hi-Bakuha! (Ice Explosion!)" Copy Cat yelled.

The stars and knives exploded, covering Taurus in ice.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold…" Taurus Flame shivered.

"Ice Style: Neko Buriza-Do (Cat Blizzard!)" Copy Cat yelled.

A large cat made of ice appeared in front of Taurus Flame. It hissed before scratching the living daylights out of Taurus Flame.

"Why you!" Taurus Flame growled, "OX TACKLE!!!"

Copy Cat and Rockman jumped out of the tackle.

"Rock Buster!" Rockman yelled as he open fired.

Taurus Flame was pelted with half of the shots. Copy Cat took out her katana.

"Cat Cross!" Copy Cat yelled as she jumped at Taurus Flame.

Her katanas blinded the two and anyone else who was watching the fight. The light faded to reveal a chubby boy in a grown and orange shirt with a skull over a crossed knife and spoon, brown short, and a strange orange hat with parted his black hair down the middle, knocked out.

"Did we… win?" Copy Cat pondered as she sheathed her katanas.

Rockman exhaled a breath.

"At least Bud is safe," Rockman said, "Thanks for the help, Copy Cat."

"Oh, thank you, Megaman-sama," Copy Cat bowed.

"Actually, I'm trying to get called 'Rockman' now," Rockman chuckled sheepishly, "I just found out the name I was using belonged to someone else."

"Oh dear…" Copy Cat gasped before looking at the school's clock tower, "OH NO! I have to get home! It was nice helping you, Rockman."

She ran off.

"…She does realize she could just Pulse Out, right?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I don't think she does," Geo replied.

The EM Wave Human Pulsed Out.

* * *

"Here's your order, Madame," Saito said as he gave a lady her take-out order of Sukiyaki.

"Thank you," the lady bowed before leaving with her order.

Saito looked at his Transer's screen.

"So, how much money have we made, Gregar?" Saito asked.

**"Just enough for the rent for the next two rent payments,"** Gregar replied.

Saito looked up at the sky and sighed.

_'I hope you're alright, Roll,'_ Saito thought.

**"Uh, Saito? I'm smelling Copy coming this way on a Wave Road,"** Gregar said.

Megaman looked up at the wave roads to see Copy Cat fly pass them.

"Was that…" Saito began.

**"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle,"** Gregar said**, "Seems Copy did a Wave Change with someone."**"We're home," Geo said as he and Saito walked in.

* * *

"So how was school, Geo?" Hope asked, "And did you find any work, Saito?"

"Not much," Geo replied, "The only thing that really amazed me was seeing Megaman fighting this giant bull-furnace thing with the help of this new hero. I think she called herself Copy Cat."

Copy smiled inside Hope's Transer/Copy's new home.

"Did she look like a ninja with a cat tail and ears?" Saito asked.

"Yeah," Geo replied.

"I saw her fly by my work," Saito stated, "Also, I made 50,000 Zenny today, but I only get 10% of the profits, so I actually made 5000 Zenny."

"That's nice to hear," Hope smiled, "Dinner's almost ready, as well. So wash up, you two."

After the two left, Hope opened her Transer.

"So do you mind explaining more about yourself or do I have to wait longer?" Hope asked.

She facefaulted when she saw Copy was taking a cat-nap.

* * *

**Ashe: Come on, Grey! Let's do the preview!**

_**Grey: No.**_

_**Ashe: Please? For you sister?**_

_**Model A: Uh guys? The preview's already rolling.**_

_**Ashe and Grey: WHAT?!**_

_**Ashe: Quick! Say it with me, bro!**_

_**Grey and Ashe: Next time, Rockman Express!!!**_

_**Model A: Let's watch it, Mega Man Style!**_


	3. Rockman Delivery

**Ashe: Hey! Why aren't many people reviewing?!**

**Me: Some They are reviewing, Ashe, you just don't notice it.**

**Grey: Hey, what about the money you didn't want Model A to give away?**

**Ashe: …MODEL A!!!! (runs off)**

* * *

"Ah! Rock Buster!" Rockman yelled as he shot a floating electric virus into a device.

"Cat Claws!" Copy Cat hissed as she scratched more of the viruses.

"Battle Card Predation! Heavy Cannon!" Rockman and Copy Cat yelled as they both unleashed heavy fire and deleting the remaining viruses.

"Good job, Rockman-sama," Copy Cat bowed.

"You did good, too, Copy Cat," Rockman bowed.

The two Pulsed Out.

* * *

"Delivery!" Saito yelled as he knocked on the door.

Geo was the one who opened it.

"Uh, Saito? What happened to the last job?" Geo asked as he placed his Visualizer on.

**"It got shut down,"** Gregar replied.

"Though luck," Omega-Xis stated.

"Tell me about it," Saito sighed, "And now, the machine at my new job's up and busted."

"Uh… which machine?" Geo asked.

"The one that labels which mail-order item goes to who," Saito replied

Geo gave a tiny, almost unnoticeable gasp. Sadly, Saito noticed it.

"Geo… were you the one who broke it?" Saito asked as his eye twitched.

"Uh… Copy Cat helped," Geo admitted.

Saito took out a rolled-up newspaper and bonked Geo on the head.

"Geo, you go Wave Change and help me," Saito ordered, "Try and send Copy Cat an E-Mail requesting her help in these deliveries since she's also responsible for breaking the delivery routes."

"Uh, one problem…"

"You don't know her E-Mail, do you?" Gregar asked.

"Yes," Geo sighed.

"Gregar?" Saito asked.

Gregar nodded before taking out a cooked fish made of EM Waves. In three seconds, Copy had it and was munching happily.

"Copy, can you tell the human you can Wave Change with to show up in front of the home of Hope and Geo Stellar in ten minutes?" Saito asked.

"Will I get more fishy?" Copy mewed.

"Uh… yes?" Geo replied.

"YAY FISHY!" Copy cried happily before going off.

"…She's crazier than the last time I saw her, and that was 205 years ago," Omega-Xis stated.

"Well, Copy was Copyman while the net was still around," Saito sweatdropped, "She must have transformed so many times that she's developed a bit of insanity."

The group then heard 'INVISIBLE WEDGIES!' followed by numerous screams. The four sweatdropped.

"So where's your mom?" Saito asked.

"Shopping," Geo replied before going inside and coming back out as Rockman.

After four minutes, Copy Cat appeared with a basket full of fruit.

"So what is it?" Copy Cat asked, "I hope I don't get in trouble for not paying for these fruits…"

_'She was shopping?'_ Geo and Saito, who had the Visualizer on, thought.

"I was hoping you two could help me by fixing what you caused at the Postal Service," Saito said, glaring at the two.  
"I said I was sorry already," Geo sighed.

"You don't mean we broke something, did you?" Copy Cat asked.

"Yes, you two did," Saito stated, "Now all the Mail-Order Items are mixed up together!"

Saito went into his delivery truck.

"I want you two to make sure those boxes next to you," he pointed at the ten large boxes beside Rockman, "Are delivered or else."

He rode off, leaving the two.

"Was there an FM-ian with him?" Copy Cat asked.

"No, I didn't see anything," Geo lied.

"Me neither," Omega-Xis added.

"Nothing I see out of place near him," Copy lied.

"We should start with the perishables," Geo said.

"The what?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Food that goes bad after a short time," Copy Cat explained.

"Oh," Omega-Xis realized before grabbing the box with perishables.

"I'll take care of presents," Copy Cat said as she picked another box up.

The two went off on the Wave Roads.

* * *

"Special Delivery!" Copy Cat smiled as she gave a small boy and his mother a package.

"Oh wow! It's the train set Grandpa said he was going to send to me," the boy cheered.

"Well," the mother said, "We'll have to send him a thank-you card later."

* * *

_'Why is it one of my deliveries had to be to a fan of mine… especially Luna?'_ Rockman thought as Luna kept taking pictures of him.

"What?! Out of film already?" Luna pondered.

"Um, excuse me, madam, I have a delivery for you," Rockman said as he held up the package.

"Oh dear," Luna said, "I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't holding you up, Rockman-san."

"Not at all," Rockman replied, "But can you sign…"

He never got to finish since Luna had left to get tea and scones.

"Geo… let's come back later…" Omega-Xis pleaded.

Rockman nodded, afraid of Luna as well when she was in Fan Girl Mode.

* * *

"Thank you once more," Saito bowed, "Though I'm still mad for what happened earlier."

Copy Cat and Rockman sweatdropped while chuckling nervously. The three then went separate ways.

* * *

Copy Cat quickly went inside her home's bathroom and Pulsed Out. Hope quickly ran into the kitchen and began to make dinner with her new Mail Ordered Cooking Pot.

"So… wanna get revenge on that guy later?" Copy asked.

"Oh, we'll get back at Saito," Hope replied, "But not in a crazy type of fashion."

"Darn," Copy snapped her fingers.

Hope took out a second pot she ordered.

"I'm going to make a normal ramen for dinner for me and Geo, but for Saito…" Hope put some wasabi sauce… a LOT of wasabi sauce… into the other pot.

"I like the way you think, Hope," Copy snickered evilly.

That night, Saito was sent to the hospital for severe mouth burns.

* * *

"Hello, this is Meiru Hikari-Sakurai, how may I help you?" Roll asked, answering her Transer.

**"Meiru? Oh really now, Roll,"** Falzar sighed, **"That sounds like Maylu if you ask me…"**

Roll glared at Falzar.

"No, he was fired a few days ago," Meiru answered, "I'm Sonia Strumm's new manager. So how can I help you? Oh, I'm sorry but Sonia already has plans for the next few weeks for planning and practicing new songs. I don't care if you're a rich kid! Look! Sonia won't be coming in for the next two weeks, so TOUGH LUCK!!!!"

She hung up on the caller.

"That wasn't so bad," Meiru smiled, "Now I won't be bothered by him for…"

She answered the Transer.

"Hello?" Meiru answered, "OH HELL NO! I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WILL BE NO SONIA FOR YOU!!!!!"

She hung up the Transer, tied it up, put it in a small box, put that into a bigger box, and then sent it to Choina.

"Hey, Roll," Sonia said as she walked in, "How's your first day on the job so far?"

"…I hate rich bastards…" Meiru growled, "Also, I've decided that I'm going to call myself 'Meiru' from now on. After all, I'm in a new time, so I need a fresh name and a fresh start."

"Was it that boy again?" Sonia growled, "I made that old manager swear on his life and his cut of the profits I make that he wouldn't let me play for that little creep ever again!"

* * *

**Ashe: So why is Roll using Maylu's Japanese name?**

**Me: Sounds like Maylu is my guess.**

**Grey: Could be you were too lazy to think up one.**

**Me: ACK! Don't make me go get my friend Demonically Angelic Neko 88's alternate selves, Lebi-chan and Lena-sama, here. You know what Lena-sama did to Kaze and Dark… (Points at the two unconscious chibi humanoid fox-wolves with one cobalt and the other obsidian curled up with each other on a blanket)**

**Grey: (pales) Uh… not really… (runs off to hide from Lena-sama)**

**Model A: And here's some money for scaring Grey, Lena-sama! (goes to find Lena-sama to give her the money)**

**Ashe: MY MONEY!**

**Me: Cue preview! (Notices Ashe and Grey aren't there) Oops… (runs off stage and brings Rockman and Lyra Note) Please do the preview!**

**Rockman: Why do you want us to do the preview?**

**Me: Grey and Ashe aren't here so you two need to do it.**

**Lyra Note: Sounds like fun.**

**Omega-Xis: What's a preview?**

**Rockman: I'm not explaining this one to you, Omega-Xis.**

* * *

**Rockman: I hate my life this week.**

**Lyra Note: Why's that, Rockman?**

**Omega-Xis: He found out his Kaa-san's got an FM-Ian partner and he lost a ticket to go see Sonia Strumm's concert.**

**Rockman: Ah! Omega-Xis!**

**Lyra: So you like to listen to Sonia's singing?**

**Rockman: (blushes) A little…**

**Lyra Note: Next time on 'Frozen Time:' Cancer Bubble strikes, buku! Or Roll Angel takes flight!**

**Omega-Xis: Ick. A love bit's at the end.**

**Lyra Note, Lyra, and Rockman: What's wrong with that?**


	4. Cancer Bubble, InuMaru, and Roll Angel

**Me: Hey. Here's the next chapter. Also, I own Marcus Akurasa and Inu, but not Amidamaru or the idea for Inu-Maru.**

**Ashe: He told ya this would be a mega-cross.**

* * *

Rockman and something were fighting.

"Why don't we call it quits for now, Rockman?" the figure pondered.

"No…" Rockman panted, "I can… still go on."

The figure sighed. He wore green gauntlets that had two gold spikes protruding from the front and shaped to resemble claws with green fins with a red stripe on the end on the ends of the gauntlets where his gauntlets and elbows met, a cobalt jumpsuit with gold lines on the sides, green armor on his torso, forest green and blood red boots, and his head was covered in a green helmet with a visor covering his eyes and a mouth guard over his nose and mouth, and his right arm was Gregar's head.

**"Look, Geo, Omega-Xis,"** Gregar's head sighed, **"We both know you two want to become stronger so you can help protect the world from enemy FM-ians, but you shouldn't try and train so much in one day."**

"So?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Let's just call it a day," Saito stated.

"Okay… Megaman," Geo replied.

Saito just grinned happily.

"Dang, have I missed being called that!" Saito cheered.

The two pulsed out in an alley. Unbeknownst to them, a certain EM Wave Human was watching them.

"No way… Geo and Saito can Wave Change?!" Hope, as Copy Cat, gasped.

Copy was busy whistling a tune.

"Copy, did you know about this?" Hope asked.

"…Yes… I'm sorry, Hope," Copy replied, "But you can't up and confront him without revealing that we're Copy Cat."

"Well, you know I hate keeping secrets from my son," Hope said.

"So when do we get to let me out of the bag?" Copy asked, referring to her cat-ness.

"Dinner," Hope replied, "Tonight will be a specialty of mine and Geo's second favorite; curry and rice."

* * *

The three were at the table, each one had an aura of uneasiness around them.

"Pretty tense in here, eh Copy?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Nya, just wait," Copy replied.

"Geo, Saito, I know about you two and your EM Wave Changing," Hope stated calmly.

It took three minutes before the two figured out what Hope just said.

"WHAT?!" Saito gasped.

"But…" Geo began.

"I can EM Wave Change into Copy Cat," Hope replied.

"EH?!" both boys gasped.

**"Pay up!"** Gregar smirked.

Omega-Xis growled as he gave Copy an EM Wave fish and Gregar a copy of the latest Icha-Icha Violence he swiped from a bookstore.

"You three had a bet?!" Geo, with his Visualizer on, barked.

**"Yep!"** Gregar replied before jumping into Hope's Transer.

The Transer opened to reveal Gregar.

**"Yo! My name's Gregar,"** Gregar winked at Hope, **"I'm Saito's partner. Nice to meet you in person, Hope."**

"Pervert," Hope stated.

**"AH! COPY!"** Gregar roared.

He jumped out of the Transer and chased Copy all around as Omega-Xis went into the Transer.

"Yo," Omega-Xis said, "I am Omega-Xis of the Planet FM. As you know, your son is my human ally. And I am proud to be fighting alongside him."

Hope just nodded.

"At least you're not perverted," Hope stated.

"Actually, I caught him and Gregar both reading Icha-Icha books a few times," Saito chuckled.

"I'LL KE**EL YOU!!!"** Gregar and Omega-Xis roared, trying to beat Saito up, who kept dodging.

"Enough, you perverts," Copy and Geo stated.

"I'LL KEEL YOU!" Omega-Xis roared as he chased Copy, baking like a dog.

Geo handed Hope his Visualizer and the three sweatdropped. Gregar had now added to chasing Copy, with him and Omega-Xis barking like dogs and Copy meowing in fright like a cat.

* * *

"No… no… darn it…" a voice muttered, "Is there no one here with my EM Frequency, buku?!"

"How… annoying you are, Cancer," a voice sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SIRIUS, BUKU?!" an aqua blue flame in a crab-shaped orange armor demanded.

A white flame in canine-like red armor glared at Cancer. In fact, the white flame resembled Omega-Xis except for the head, colors, flame, and the gold eyes.

"I told you I changed it to 'Inu,' you damn crab," Sirius growled.

"Well excuse me for forgetting, Buku!" Cancer roared before finally seeing a guard carrying a small red-haired boy in orange and yellow away from a concert hall, "That's it! That's the one buku!"

He came crashing down on the two. His intentions were on the security guard, but he got the screaming brat instead.

"I did it! I transformed buku!" he cried out slowly opening his eyes, "For I am the-" halfway through is deep voice cracked into one that belonged to the kid, "INVINCIBLE CANCER BUBBLE! BUKU!"

"Whatever kid," the guard sighed as he kicked him across the street, "You can't come in without a ticket."

The young boy got up from his crater in the ground; he was still wearing the kid's clothing. Instead of hands, he had 'crab claws' with a little bit of blue on the top. His skin was orange and, if anything meant anything, it looked like he was wearing a red hat that was in a shape of a crab, without the claws.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Cancer Bubble screamed.

* * *

Inu was howling in laughter at seeing Cancer's predicament.

* * *

He began to walk off, squeaking each time he took a step. He and a boy were about to pass each other when Cancer Bubble broke down and cried.

"WAAA! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Cancer Bubble cried, "IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE STRONG GUY, NOT THE LITTLE BRAT!!!"

He stopped crying.

"No, I am Cancer Bubble, fierce warrior of the planet FM," Cancer Bubble said, "I'm here to kill Omega-Xis, get the Andromeda Key, and then return home so we can blow this planet up."

He finally noticed the boy.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" Cancer Bubble roared, "I'M NOT SOME SHOW YOU CAN LOOK AT!!!!"

The boy ran off, screaming.

"Serves him right," Cancer Bubble muttered.

He then noticed the poster of Sonia beside him. The kid's memories of Sonia's songs raced through Cancer Bubble's mind. His heart began to race.

"What… what is this feeling?" Cancer pondered, "My heart feels like it's on fire. Is this what humans call… love?"

* * *

Sonia shuddered. Meiru stopped doing the crossword with Falzar and Lyra.

"Something wrong?" Meiru, Lyra, and Falzar asked.

"I felt as if a creepy kid FM-Ian just fell in love with me," Sonia replied.

"Ten thousand Zenny on Cancer," Lyra stated.

"Who?" the other three asked.

"HA! Ten down, 'The six-letter word for the crab constellation,' is cancer!" Roll exclaimed before going to write it down.

* * *

"SONIA!!!!" Cancer Bubble screamed as he charged to the concert hall.

He kept shouting/chanting 'Sonia' with hearts in his eyes as he ran to the hall… until the security guard threw him halfway across the city.

Inu was now crying in laughter and felt as if he was going to bust his entire EM Wave image… again.

* * *

**"Hey, Saito, you've got some interesting mail,"** Gregar said from the Transer.

Saito opened his Transer up and the two began to read the mail. It read 'Dear Mega, it's been a while since we last saw each other, huh? I really miss you, but I need to help Lyra Note with her profession. Here's a hint on who she is… let's hope you can figure it out, Megaman. Love, Roll (or currently going as 'Meiru Hikari-Sakurai')' Attached to the mail were seven tickets to Sonia Strumm's concert.

**"YAHOO! SONIA STRUMM TICKETS!!!"** Gregar cheered, **"I LOVE HER MUSIC!!!"**

"Say wait, if Roll sent us tickets to Sonia's concert, then that means…" Saito began.

He quickly ran off to home.

* * *

"I think I've figure out who Lyra Note's human is," Saito stated.

"Who?" Hope asked.

"Lyra Note's like the three of us," Copy explained from her Transer, "The FM-ian is my best friend, Lyra. She loves attention, so it could be plausible that her human is a singer since she also loves music and singing, nya."

"An old friend of mine that's with Lyra's human partner sent me an E-Mail earlier with a hint," Saito explained as he showed the other four the tickets, "I'm putting two and two together and getting 'Sonia Strumm' every time."

"Well, she could be a perfect match for Lyra then," Omega-Xis chuckled, "Lyra loves attention and music, and this Sonia apparently loves playing and singing for people."

"Well, it's a bit too soon to be sure, Saito," Geo said.

"I have an idea," Hope said, "Why don't we go there, one of us does the Wave Change and spy on Sonia and see if se really is Lyra Note?"

"Let's do that," Gregar stated.

"You're just agreeing with her because she's a female, aren't you?" Saito asked.

"A girl with a nice figure," Gregar stated.

"Copy," Hope's eye twitched.

The two did their Wave Change and proceeded to scratch, claw, freeze, and slice Gregar up.

"Hey, Geo? Those three kids I saw a while ago when you finally went to school, why don't you give them these?" Saito offered Geo the remaining four tickets since three of them were going to be used on him, Geo, and Hope.

Geo nodded.

**"I can't feel my legs!"** Gregar screamed.

"You don't have legs," Saito sighed.

* * *

A boy took a deep inhale. He wore an open white button shirt and jeans. His shoulder-length black and short black hair blew gently in the wind as he went through various stances with the bokuto he held. He had a calm, focused look on his face and a glare in his brown eyes. He also had a pair of black headphones on his neck. Inu kept looking at the boy, amazed at what he saw.

"You can talk to me, you know," the boy said, "I can see you right there."

"You… can see me?" Inu pondered.

"Yeah, I'm a Shaman after all," the boy replied as he eased out of his stance and a red sphere came out of him, "I can easily see you."

The red sphere took on the form of a silver-haired samurai in white and black robes and red shoulder, leg, and arm guards.

"This is my family's main ghost, Amidamaru," the boy said, "My name's Marcus, Marcus Akurasa."

"Hello," the samurai ghost bowed.

"Hello, my name is Inu," Inu bowed, "But what's a Shaman?"

"A Shaman's the link between this world and the next," Marcus explained.

"A Shaman…" Inu whispered, "Does that mean you can space travel?"

Marcus looked at Inu before chuckling.

"I've always wanted to space travel," Marcus laughed, "But a Shaman is the link between the living world and the afterlife."

"Oh…" Inu realized, "My bad."

"S'allright," Marcus replied, "So what kind of spirit are you?"

"I'm not a spirit," Inu explained, "You see, I come from a planet called 'FM.' My body is composed of Electromagnetic Waves, or EM Waves. My job on this planet is to find the one person with my same EM Frequency, Wave Change with them, kill this traitor called Omega-Xis, retrieve the Andromeda Key from his corpse, and then return to FM where I'll be rewarded a big parade… at least that was what I was going to do before I finally found out who my human is."

"Really? Who's he?" Marcus pondered.

"You," Inu replied, "I've been watching you for a while now, and I'm having second thoughts about what the FM King wants me to do."

"Master Marcus, do you think we should really trust him?" Amidamaru pondered.

"Of course, Amidamaru," Marcus smiled, "Anyone who can see spirits must have a good heart."

Inu sighed in relief, not even noticing he had held his breath.

"Uh, Master Marcus? Is it normal to see human floating in bubbles?" Amidamaru asked.

The other two looked up to see people floating in bubbles.

"Aw shit," Inu sighed, "It's Cancer Bubble."

"Who?" Marcus asked.

"An FM-Ian kid who tagged along with me," Inu sighed, "We need to perform Wave Change. Just say either 'Denpa Hekkan. Your name. On-Air!' or 'EM Wave Change! Your name. On The Air!' You understand?"

Marcus nodded before Inu jumped into Marcus's headphones. Marcus vanished into the Wave Road.

* * *

"EM Wave Change!" Marcus yelled as he took off his headphones and tossing them into the air, "Marcus Akurasa! ON-AIR!"

The headphones exploded into silver flames. Marcus's clothes tightened all over his body as the flames covered his body. The flames parted to reveal Marcus was now in red robes, black boots and gloves with claws on the gloves and a red lines going down each glove and boot, long silver hair with dog ears, and a red visor over his eyes and a fang sticking out of his mouth on the left. His normal human ears were now covered by the headphones, which were fused with the visor and black with red lightning marks on them. A katana in its sheathe appeared before Marcus. He grabbed it and took the sword out, revealing it to be a large sword with fur on the guard. He swung it a few time before sheathing it and putting the weapon on the lower part of his robes.

* * *

"Master Marcus?" Amidamaru gasped, "Is that you?"

"Yeah… I think," Marcus replied.

"In this form, we are called 'Inu-Maru,' Marcus-sama," Inu's voice said.

Marcus and Amidamaru both stared at the katana. It had a mouth and gold eyes on it.

"Inu-Maru, huh? I like it," Marcus said, "Alright Amidamaru, Inu, let's do this. Amidamaru, Spirit Form!"

Amidamaru transformed into the sphere. Marcus held it up into the air.

"UNITY!" Marcus yelled before shoving the sphere into his stomach.

The Spirit Flame entered Marcus. Marcus became quiet. He grabbed Inu and unsheathed him, but the blade didn't transform into the larger sword, but was a normal katana. He raised it up into the air before swinging at the bubbles.

"SHOCKWAVE! AMIDA-RYU: BUDDHA-GIRI!" Marcus yelled in Amidamaru's voice.

The bubbles all popped, freeing the humans.

"Let's go, you two," Inu said.

Amidamaru/Marcus nodded before jumping onto the Wave Roads and going towards the direction the bubbles came from.

* * *

"TAKE THIS! BUBBLE POWER…" Cancer Bubble began before Megaman shot him.

Cancer Bubble's face stretched as he was sent backwards.

"Now stop causing trouble," Rockman said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Cancer Bubble cried, "Shut up."

**"He's… crying?"** Gregar sweatdropped.

"I am not!" Cancer bubble argued, "My eyeballs are just leaking!"

"Omega-Xis, is he always like this?" Rockman pondered.

"Actually, he seems even more childish than I remember," Omega-Xis replied.

"No! I'm not childish!" Cancer Bubble cried as he jumped in their direction, "TIDAL WAVE!"

"AMIDA-RYU HALO BLADE!" A voice roared.

Inu-Maru/Amidamaru easily sliced the tidal wave in half.

"Who are you, puku?" Cancer Bubble growled.

"You're weak," Amidamaru/Inu-Maru stated as he raised his sword at Cancer Bubble.

Cancer Bubble gulped at seeing the look in the warrior's eyes.

"Who is that?" Megaman pondered.

"Well I'll be, that's my elder brother, Sirius," Omega-Xis chuckled.

"IT'S INU, OMEGA-XIS!" Amidamaru/ Inu-Maru's katana barked.

"Your older brother?" Megaman repeated.

"Sirius, you dare betray us as well?!" Cancer Bubble growled.

"Trust me, you don't want to attack," Inu stated, "AND IT'S INU, YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!"

"I'm no shrimp! Boomerang Cutter!" Cancer Bubble yelled.

"He doesn't learn…" Inu sighed, "Maybe I should have said that my human partners are a Shaman and a Samurai Ghost called Amidamaru."

Amidamaru/ Inu-Maru easily sliced the attacks to bits. Cancer Bubble gulped in fright as his claws came back together.

"What's the matter, Cancer Bubble?" Amidamaru/Inu-Maru asked, "Afraid to fight a real man? Coward."

"I'm no coward!" Cancer Bubble yelled, "TSUNAMI!!!"

This time, a giant vortex of water erupted in front of Cancer Bubble.

"Uh…oh…" Rockman, Megaman, and Inu-Maru/Amidamaru gulped.

The attack hit. It cleared and a ticket fell in front of Cancer Bubble. Cancer Bubble caught it and read it.

"WOW! This is a ticket to Sonia's concert!" Cancer Bubble exclaimed before running off, chanting 'Sonia' with hearts in his eyes.

A little bit passed before the three got up. Amidamaru had separated from Inu-Maru.

"AHH! GHOST!" Megaman screamed as he ducked behind Rockman.

**"You've taken on the Life Virus, the Grave Virus Beast, the prototype of the internet AKA Alpha, Duo, Nebula Grey, Bass AKA the Black Shadow AKA the Messenger of Darkness, and me and Falzar,"** Gregar said, **"Yet you're chicken of a ghost. Oh, the irony."**

"I am sorry for scaring you," Amidamaru apologized.

"What hit us?" Inu-Maru groaned, Pulsing Out and going back to Marcus.

"That fiend hit us with a tsunami, Master Marcus," Amidamaru replied, "I am sorry for failing to protect you."

"S'allright, Amidamaru," Marcus replied, "So are you two Shamans as well?"

"Shaman?" Rockman repeated as the two Pulsed Out, "What's that?"

"A link between this world and the next," Inu replied, "How's it going, little pup?"

"The usual, big pup," Omega-Xis replied, "Hiding from guys who want to either kill me or the other."

Both brothers shuddered.

"I still can't believe they got everyone in the school but you into that closet," Inu stated.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Saito pondered.

* * *

"SONIA!!!" Cancer Bubble screamed as he ran up to the gate, "I have a ticket! That gets me in, right, puku?"

The guard nodded.

"Phew. Nothing beats a long day of trying to destroy things and enslaving humanity like Sonia's music, puku," Cancer Bubble stated as he began to walk in.

"Hold on, you need to take that mask off first," the guard said as he picked Cancer Bubble up and started to pull on his face.

"THIS IS MY REAL FACE!" Cancer Bubble yelled, "Bubble Attack!"

The guard was now stuck in a bubble.

"Sonia!" Cancer Bubble cheered as he ran in.

* * *

"Ready, Sonia, Lyra?" Meiru asked.

Sonia nodded. She was about to walk on stage when she saw people floating in bubbles or running away in fear.

"Out of my way, everyone, puku!" Cancer Bubble demanded.

"What's Cancer doing here?!" Lyra pondered.

"Another FM-Ian?" Falzar asked.

Lyra nodded. The two girls quickly hid.

* * *

"EM Wave Change! Sonia! On the Air!"

Sonia and Lyra fused together into Lyra Note.

"EM Wave Change! Meiru! ON-AIR!"

Meiru did a quick flip before Falzar appeared before her. She turned into red energy and wrapped around Meiru's arms, fusing into red and black armguards. The energy wrapped around her legs and feet next, fusing into red boots with black 'talons' on them along with Geo's necklace design on the knees. The energy wrapped around Meiru's figure before changing into a pink jumpsuit. red flames covered her torso and extended from her back in six points, vanishing to reveal red torso armor with six red angel wings on her back. The last of the fire and energy wrapped around her head, fusing into a red and black visor and making her hair in the colors of fire. She did a pirouette and a few flips before landing.

* * *

"Yes! Front Row," Cancer Bubble smiled as he tried to climb onto the stage.

"Shock Note!" Lyra Note yelled.

Cancer Bubble ducked under the two note-shaped energy beams.

"Who are you two, puku?" Cancer Bubble asked.

"My name is Lyra Note," Lyra Note stated, "And I won't let you disrupt this concert any longer."

"And I'm Roll Angel," Meiru stated, "You're not going to ruin this concert as long as we're here."

"Where's Sonia?" Cancer Bubble demanded.

"She doesn't want to see you," Lyra Note stated.

"I don't believe you, puku!" Cancer growled, "Boomerang Cutter!"

Roll Angel and Lyra Note began to jumped and/or fly out of the way of the attacks. The stage wasn't as lucky.

"Oh no!" Roll Angel gasped, "That stage's ruined!"

"Pulse Song!" Lyra Note yelled as she played her guitar.

A pink outline of a heart appeared in front of Lyra Note before charging at Cancer Bubble… who easily slapped it away.

"He's strong…" Lyra Note whimpered.

"Where's Sonia! I wanna see her!" Cancer Bubble whined as he began to act like a little kid… which he was…

"Stop Cancer!" Roll Angel and Lyra Note yelled.

"He's a really big fan of you, Sonia," Lyra giggled.

"He's acting like he's 5," Falzar stated.

"Yeah," Lyra Note and Roll Angel agreed.

"Wait! That's it!" Lyra Note gasped before whispering the plan to Roll Angel.

* * *

"Where's Sonia?" Cancer Bubble demanded.

Music started to play. Cancer Bubble turned to see Lyra Note playing. She tossed him a microphone.

"Hmph. Like I would sing with you," Cancer Bubble stated.

Lyra Note began to sing. I took a few seconds till Cancer Bubble figure out what she was singing.

"That's Sonia's song…" Cancer Bubble realized.

Lyra Note motioned for Cancer Bubble to join in. He tried his best to try and not to join in… but, he failed after two seconds. Megaman, Rockman, Inu-Maru, Amidamaru, and Copy Cat appeared above the rafters.

"Shh," a voice said.

The five turned to see Roll Angel.

"Roll?" Megaman gasped silently.

"I'm Roll Angel now," Roll Angel replied, "Hi Megaman-kun."

Megaman couldn't help but blush... especially when she placed her head on his shoulder.

_'Dang it! How come she looks so… so… AARGH!!! I can't describe it!!!!'_ Megaman thought.

His blush grew since Roll Angel pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"Ah, good," Roll Angel smiled, "There's the signal. Now we can attack. Roll Blast!"

She fired a barrage of heart-shaped lasers at Cancer Bubble.

"Battle Card Predation! Heavy Cannon!" Megaman and Rockman yelled.

"Ice Style: Cat Scratch Fever!" Copy Cat yelled as an ice tiger attacked Cancer Bubble.

"SHOCKWAVE AMIDA-RYU: BUDDHA-GIRI!" Amidamaru/ Inu-Maru yelled.

"SHOCK NOTE!" Lyra Note yelled.

The seven attacks combined as exploded on contact with Caner Bubble.

"Aw no fair! Just when I was getting into the song!" Cancer Bubble cried.

He was knocked out. He separated into the little kid and Cancer.

"I won't forget this!" Cancer yelled, running away.

Lyra Note exhaled.

"Hey, isn't that the little kid who always tries to sneak backstage?" Roll Angel pondered.

"I think so, Meiru," Falzar replied.

"I'll see you here, Megaman-kun," Roll Angel whispered as she discreetly handed Megaman a piece of paper.

She Pulsed Out. Rockman jumped down as Lyra Note put the kid against the stage's wall.

"Lyra Note…" Rockman began.

"Oh, Rockman," Lyra Note turned to Rockman, "I'm sorry, but the contest is just starting."

She Pulsed Out before Rockman could ask her the question.

"Shoot, she's quick," Gregar stated.

"Everyone! Since the stage is ruined, why don't we have the concert outside, 'kay?" Sonia asked.

* * *

"So do you still think Sonia and Lyra Note are the same person, Saito?" Hope asked.

"…Yeah," Saito replied, "Their singing voices are the same."

_'He's right…'_ Geo thought, _'Next time I see Lyra Note, I'm going to ask her if she really is Sonia Strumm.'_"Meiru?" Saito asked as he knocked on the hotel room door, "Are you in there?"

* * *

The door opened before Saito was pulled in. It closed after Saito was all the way inside the room. Megaman's lips pressed against Roll's for ten minutes before both released to take in air. (A/N: When they're alone, they'll go by their NetNavi names.)

"I've missed you, Mega-kun," Roll said as she hugged him.

"Likewise, Roll-chan," Megaman replied, gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

"So that's what you've been up to since we last saw each other?" Roll asked.

Megaman nodded.

"So why were you at the concert, Roll?" Megaman asked.

"I was there since I've become Lyra-I mean-Sonia's manager," Roll replied, "How else did I get you those tickets?"

"I heard that, Roll," Megaman chuckled, "And it seems Omega-Xis and Copy owe me and Gregar 10 thousand Zenny, each."

Roll slapped her forehead for that slip of tongue.

"Say, Mega-kun? Can you stay here for the night?" Roll asked.

"…Sure," Megaman replied.

* * *

"… I guess until we see each other once more?" Saito asked.

Meiru nodded before giving Saito a deep kiss. After the kiss ended, Saito and Gregar left.

"Falzar, I can't believe we did that last night," Roll stated.

**"It's true Roll,"** Falzar said, **"He gagmoigetied you vihoygity with his smihoigity."****"Man, first night of seeing each other and already you…"**

* * *

"Shut it," Saito glared at Gregar in the Transer, "I just can't believe the two of us did _that_!"

* * *

**Grey: What did they do?**

**Me: I'll tell you when you're older.**

**Ashe: They… (whispers it to Grey)**

**Grey: (pales) so she…**

**Ashe: Yep.**

**Grey: …and he…**

**Ashe: Yep.**

**Grey:…Mother… (faints with a blush)**

**Me: This is why I said 'when you're older,' Ashe. Now go help your brother to bed. And no funny business.**

**Ashe: (snaps her fingers and puts away the marker she had)**

**Me: PREVIEW TIME! (remembers Ashe and Grey aren't here.) GREGAR! FALZAR!**

**Gregar: Go away. (reads his book)**

**Falzar: Yes?**

**Me: Can you guys do the preview, please?**

**Gregar: No.**

**Falzar: (nags)**

**Gregar: OKAY! OKAY! I'LL DO THE DAMN PREVIEW! JUST CEASE THE NAGGING, WOMAN! …I'm going to die, aren't I?**

**Falzar: Yes. (chases Gregar)**

**Me: …(goes to get Rockman)**

* * *

**Rockman: At least Saito's teaching now… wait? Some new student? Who are they?**

**Omega-Xis: Hey, isn't that girl the one we saw at the concert?**

**Rockman: Yeah, that's Sonia Strumm. And there's Marcus. But who's she?**

**Omega-Xis: OH BOY! A FIGHT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!**

**Rockman: Next time: Beast Megaman Unleashed! The arrival of Bass!**

**Omega-Xis: That is one supped up NetNavi.**


	5. The Cybeast I have Become

**Megaman: I can't believe I have to fight Bass… you are evil.**

**Me: No I'm not. Just read it and see. Note: I also own Rayne and Turbo.**

* * *

Saito walked away from the hotel. He turned a corner before bumping into someone.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry," Saito apologized.

"No, it was my fault," the person said as the two got up.

"Say, aren't you the girl Roll's managing?" Saito asked.

The person he bumped into was none other than Sonia Strumm.

"Yes I am," Sonia replied before quickly covering her mouth.

Saito smirked.

"I had a feeling it was you, Lyra Note," Saito stated.

Sonia's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Saito replied, "I promised Roll I wouldn't say anything."

* * *

"So you want to spend a day free from fighting EM Viruses and singing?" Saito pondered as he gave Sonia a cone of vanilla ice cream, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Sonia replied as she took the ice cream, "Yeah, I don't really want to do much today but explore Echo Ridge."

**"You also want to find Rockman, don't you?"** Gregar smirked.

Sonia blushed. (A/N: She has a pair of pink tinted Visualizers)

**"Nailed it! Gregar shoots and he scores!"** Gregar cheered.

Lyra bonked Gregar on the head.

**"OW!"** Gregar howled.

"Serves you right for videotaping last night," Saito glared at Gregar.

"What did he videotape?" Sonia asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Saito replied, "And if you ask Meiru, she'll say the same thing."

"You did something with Meiru last night?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing you need to know yet," Saito replied quickly.

Sonia nodded.

* * *

"So who is Rockman?" Sonia asked as the two walked in a suburb.

"He's around your age," Saito replied, "Has brown hair, a pair of strange sunglasses that can see the Wave Roads that's tined green, and wears red and blue."

"Anything else? Like a name?" Lyra pondered.

**"Only if you can get me photos of Sonia using the ba…"** Gregar started before Saito bonked him on the head.

"He was going to say something perverted," Saito defended himself.

Sonia sighed.

"So where are we headed?" Sonia asked.

"Rockman's house," Saito replied.

"EH?!" Sonia and Lyra gasped, stopping in their tracks.

* * *

Copy Cat and Inu-Maru, integrated with Amidamaru, were sparing.

"A bit lower, Copy Cat," Amidamaru said, "Strike like you want to kill me."

He tripped Copy Cat, sending her to the ground. She was about to get up when Amidamaru/ Inu-Maru had his sword over her heart.

"Checkmate," Inu smirked.

**"Hey, Sirius, Copy, Marcus, Hope, Amidamaru,"** Gregar smirked as he and Lyra flew up, **"We're home."**

"Oh, welcome home, Ero-wolf-san," Amidamaru said as he separated from Inu-Maru, "Who is this?"

"My name is Lyra," Lyra smiled.

"So you're the FM-Ian that fuses with a human to become Lyra Note," Copy Cat smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

"So where's Saito?" Inu asked, "AND IT'S INU, PERVY-SAGE!"

**"One, where'd you get Pervy-Sage from?"** Gregar asked, **"And two, he's coming this way with Lyra's partner."**

He held his hand out.

**"Pay up,"** Gregar smirked.

"Why?" Copy asked.

"I'm home, Hope!" Saito called as he walked into the yard, "And I brought a guest!"

Copy Cat and Inuyasha separated back to Hope and Marcus, their FM-Ians hiding inside Marcus's sword and Hope's Transer.

"Welcome home, Saito," Hope walked up front.

"Holy crop! He's with Sania," Marcus gasped.

Everyone looked at Marcus with a weird look.

"Sorry," Marcus chuckled with a blush, "Watched too much 'Family Guy…' again…"

"Well, she's actually Lyra Note," Saito replied, "Sonia, these are Hope Stellar, or Copy Cat, and Marcus Akurasa, AKA Inuyasha."

"Pleasure to meet you both outside a fight," Sonia said, shaking Marcus and Hope's hands.

"Same here," Marcus chuckled.

"Please, come in," Hope said.

* * *

"So you're going to be moving here?" Hope asked.

"I heard there was a house for sale in this town," Sonia explained, "Plus, my new manager thought it would be a good idea for me to be with others my age."

She chuckled nervously.

"Uh… why is there a samurai ghost beside you, Marcus?" Sonia asked.

"Hello, my name is Amidamaru," Amidamaru bowed, "I am Lord Marcus's personal ghost."

"Personal ghost?" Lyra repeated.

"You see, I'm a Shaman," Marcus explained, "A link between the worlds."

"Uh huh…" Sonia said, "He doesn't kill or haunt people, does he?"

"Only those who wish to harm Lord Marcus," Amidamaru replied, "And who can't see ghosts who wish to harm Lord Marcus."

"Mom, I'm home!" a voice called.

"Welcome home, Geo," Hope called, "How was school?"

"BORING!!!" Omega-Xis roared as the two walked in.

Geo flinched when he saw the group in the living room.

"Uh, mom? Why is Sonia Strumm in our house?" Geo asked.

"Geo, this is Lyra Note," Saito said, "Sonia, this is Geo Stellar, Hope's son and Rockman."

"EH?!" both kids gasped.

"Will they be doing this often?" Lyra pondered.

"Maybe," Amidamaru replied.

* * *

"Where's the teacher?" Luna growled as she paced back and forth.

"Uh oh… she's getting mad…" a short brunet in green glasses, shorts, and tie and a white shirt whimpered.

"Should we hide, Zack?" Bud pondered.

"NO HIDING!" Luna barked.

"EEK! YES MA'AM!" both screamed.

The class suddenly heard crashing sounds, someone screaming, another one apologizing, and, for some reason, an anvil dropping on someone. The door opened to reveal Saito… with a very large bruise on his head.

"The next time you get a fortune cookie, don't read it," Saito stated, "Mine had 'You will be late for the first day of a new, long-term job and an anvil will hit you on the head.'"

He walked up to the board, everyone doing their best to ignore the accordion sounds coming from his steps. (A/N: I watched Family Guy last night, so sue me.)

"My name is Mr. Hikari-Yami," Saito explained as he wrote his name down, "But call me 'Saito.' Mr. Hikari-Yami was my father. Alright then, we have a few new students joining us today. You may come in now, you three."

The door opened and Sonia walked in while dragging a sleeping Marcus. After them was girl. She had tanned skin, her red hair put into a ponytail, and a red yuukata top with a fire pattern on it with flame colored pants. Her fire-red eyes dazzled in excitement.

"Class, as you know, the girl on the left is Sonia Strumm," Saito said, "She has moved here for reasons I'm not going to go into."

_'Lazy…'_ the class thought.

"I read minds, you know."

_'ACK!'_ the class thought.

"Just kidding," Saito smiled.

Cue facefaults.

"Care to say anything to the class, Ms. Strumm?"

Sonia nodded.

"Please don't treat me like I'm famous," Sonia said, "I prefer to be treated like you treat anyone else here."

"Excellent, Ms. Strumm," Saito said, "Please take the seat next to Geo."

Sonia nodded and went to her seat.

"Alright, next is… hey, wake up," Saito pulled on Marcus's ear.

"Zzz…" Marcus replied.

"Does anyone know how to wake up this kid?" Saito asked, "I'll give the one who wakes him up double points on the next test."

Luna raised her hand.

"Uh, yes?" Saito said, "May I know your name?"

"Luna Platz, class president," Luna replied.

"Very well, Luna," Saito said, "Let's see you wake this guy up."

Luna nodded before walking over to Marcus and took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY IDIOT!!!" Luna screamed into his ear.

"DON'T HIT ME, GRANDPA!" Marcus yelped as he got up and blocked his head with his arms.

"Class, this is Marcus Akurasa," Saito said, "He's come here from the mountains. Anything you'd like to add, Marcus?"

"Yeah," Marcus replied, "Who screamed in my ear? Now I can't hear my music in this ear."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I forget," Saito replied.

"It was the girl with the torpedoes on her head, Lord Marcus," Amidamaru replied.

"Torpedoes, Amidamaru?" Marcus sweatdropped.

_'Who's he talking to?'_ Bud pondered.

_'Is he talking to an imaginary friend?'_ Zack thought.

_'Marcus, you forgot they can't see Amidamaru,'_ Inu thought with a large sweatdrop.

"Very well, Marcus," Saito said, "Please sit next to Luna. The girl with the large ponytails."

Marcus nodded before sitting next to Luna.

"And finally…" Saito began.

"Hey, chief!" the girl said, "Can I introduce myself?"

"Uh… sure," Saito replied.

"Hey there, everyone!" the girl grinned, "I'm Rayne Adamant! Nice to meet you all! I just love fire BattleCards and hate people who diss them! Oh, I also really love ramen! But I hate the three minutes for it to cook. Not very fun to wait…"

* * *

"She's been going on for ten minutes…" Zack sweatdropped.

"Rayne… Rayne, that's enough," Saito said, bonking her with a rolled up paper, "Take your seat next to the window beside Zack, the kid with the glasses."

There were three kids in glasses.

"The one in green glasses," Saito added.

There were two kids with green glasses.

"The short kid," Saito pointed at Zack, who sighed.

Rayne nodded before jumping into her seat, literally. The class sweatdropped.

"Ten bucks on her being good at gym," Omega-Xis stated.

"You're on!" the other EM-Ians replied, "That was weird."

The was a long pause.

"George W. Bush," the EM-Ians all said, "Ooh…"

Omega-Xis slowly went into Geo's Transer.

* * *

"How long are you going to stay in there, Omega-Xis?" Geo asked, "You've been in there for three hours."

"I'm still a bit creeped out about what happened this morning," Omega-Xis replied, "So until I forget it, I ain't coming out."

Geo shrugged before biting into his Onigiri.

* * *

"I still don't get why I have to be a Gym Coach, too…" Saito muttered under his breath before yelling, "GO!"

Everyone was blown over by Rayne. Saito clocked her speed at 50-Miles-Per-Hour.

"Uh…" Saito kept staring at the stop time.

**"She's not only sexy, but fast,"** Gregar said, **"My kind of chick!"**

"Pervert…" Saito stated.

**"ACK!"**"So how did you get so fast, Rayne?" Sonia asked.

* * *

"Eh. I just love to be fast… like how my burning will grows fast," Rayne replied, "Especially since Turbo came."

"Turbo?" Sonia repeated.

Rayne looked left, right, and every other direction.

"Can you keep a secret? A REALLY big secret?" Rayne asked.

Sonia nodded.

"Alright then," Rayne said as she pulled out a pair of, of course, fire-colored sunglasses, "Put these on." (A/N: She forgot her Visualizer)

Sonia nodded before placing them over her eyes. Beside Rayne was a regular-colored flame in flame-colored sleek armor that resembled a motorcycle.

"So you have an FM-Ian, too?" Sonia asked.

"I'm actually an AM-Ian," the wave being stated, "My name is Turbo and I shall guard Rayne as she has shown me kindness by letting me stay with her."

"So you know about them?" Rayne gasped.

Sonia quickly gave Rayne her sunglasses back.

"Hello," Lyra bowed, "Nice to meet you. My name is Lyra, a reformed FM-Ian with the help of Sonia."

"This means you aren't trying to destroy my mistress's home, correct?" Turbo asked as he glared at Lyra.

"Yes," Lyra replied, "But I thought all AM-Ians had perished."

"Not quite, Lyra," Turbo said, "Half of us survived and either lived here or on Planet FM."

"Ah," Sonia said, "I hope we can become good friends, Rayne."

"Me too!" Rayne grinned.

* * *

"Just you wait, Megaman," a voice said, glaring at Saito, "I am coming for you."

A figure stood on the Wave Road. He had a long flowing tattered brown cloak that covered his entire body, a finned helmet, and purple lines on his face. He raised an arm to reveal it had a white glove on with an orange gauntlet on it. It suddenly changed into a Gregar-like head, except designed to look like it was covered in program bugs.

"Perish," the figure said as the head began to glow.

* * *

**"INCOMING!!"** Gregar yelled.

Saito looked up to see a purple beam heading right for him.

"Yikes!" Saito yelped as he jumped out of the way.

The blast shattered the ground Saito was on before.

"Seems your skills have dulled over the 200 years, Megaman," a voice said.

The figure appeared before Saito.

"B-Bass?!" Saito gasped as he crawled away.

"Prepare to die, Megaman," Bass said.

He charged at Saito.

"Oh crap!" Saito yelped as he ran.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN ABSORB YOUR DATA!!!" Bass roared.

* * *

The school started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" a student screamed.

"Geo, I'm sensing Gregar's in trouble," Omega-Xis said.

"How can you tell?" Geo pondered.

"He's outside, fighting this guy in a cloak," Omega-Xis replied as he pointed outside.

Geo facefaulted when he saw Omega-Xis was right.

"Who is that?" Geo pondered.

"Could be Crown… no, he doesn't look like a king… Ophicius? Nah, not a woman," Omega-Xis pondered, "Maybe Wolf? No, he's not a mutt. I don't think he's even an FM-Ian, Geo."

"Than what is he?" Geo asked.

"…A NetNavi," Lyra stated.

"Eh?" Sonia, with the sunglasses on, pondered.

"Well, if he isn't an FM-Ian, and he isn't a spirit, then he must be a NetNavi," Amidamaru said.

"We should help Teach, guys," Rayne said, "Right, Turbo?"

"Yes, milady," Turbo bowed.

The group looked around to see that no one was inside the room.

* * *

"EM WAVE CHANGE! SONIA/GEO/MARCUS! ON-AIR!"

The trio became Inu-Maru, Rockman, and Lyra Note.

"Alright! Our turn, Turbo! EM WAVE CHANGE!" Rayne yelled, "RAYNE! ON-AIR!!!"

Fire erupted around her, changing into a black jumpsuit with yellow street lines on the sides. Her head was covered by a black biker helmet with fire erupting behind it like hair while her hands were covered in black gloves with flame patterns. Her feet now had black in-line skates with motors built into them with flame patterns on them. She ran around quickly a few times before kicking the air and saluting.

* * *

"YOU'VE BECOME WEAK!!!" Bass roared as he slammed Saito into the ground.

"Rock buster!" a voice yelled.

An aura reflected the laser shots away.

"Who are you?" Bass asked as the aura vanished.

"I'm Rockman," Geo said as he and the others ran up.

"My name's Lyra Note," Sonia said, "And we won't let you hurt Saito anymore."

"I've been hoping to get a fight in today," Marcus said, "I'm Inu-Maru, a Shaman. Let's go. INTEGRATE! AMIDAMARU!"

"And I'm Turbo Duel!" Rayne yelled, "I'm the fastest thing alive on the Wave Roads!"

"Another EM-Wave Human?" Saito pondered as he got up.

"…Pathetic…" Bass stated as an aura appeared around him.

"Pulse Song!" Lyra Note yelled as she fired her laser heart.

The attack just bounced off the aura.

"Guys! Bass's LifeAura can take 100 HP of damage!" Saito yelled.

"Aw shoot," Lyra Note stated.

"Then I guess I get to go," Turbo Duel grinned.

She vanished from sight. Bass suddenly lost his LifeAura.

"How did you do that?" Bass asked as he looked behind him to see Turbo Duel.

"How'd you like my NorthWind, bat-head?" Turbo Duel asked, "Gets rid of those pesky unwanted barriers."

"…Pathetic…" Bass stated.

Everyone was suddenly knocked to their feet by a surge of immense energy.

"Holy mackerel…" Turbo Duel gasped.

"Such… power…" Inu-Maru coughed.

**"Kid, we need to do something! Otherwise…"** Gregar began.

"I know," Saito replied before running into the nearest place he could find; a garbage dumpster, "EM WAVE CHANGE! ON-AIR!"

* * *

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!!!" Bass roared as he slammed Lyra Note into the ground, "FM-Ian… AM-Ian… NetNavi… EACH ONE I HAVE FOUGHT!!! THEY WERE ALL DEFEATED BY ME!!! NONE OF YOU STAND A CHANCE!!!"

"Leave my students alone, Bass!" a voice roared.

Megaman slammed into Bass, knocking him into a wall.

"So… you've gained a new form, eh Megaman?" Bass asked as he got up.

"That's right," Megaman replied, "But I can still kick your rear all the way to Mars and back."

Suddenly, the Wave Humans and Bass felt a dangerous aura emanating from Megaman.

"And I know of one form you could never beat nor copy, Bass," Megaman continued, "And you'd better be ready for it, because I never got rid of it. BEAST OUT!!!"

Megaman started to change as he started to roar. Gregar's head had shattered on Megaman's arm. His gloved hands slowly started to take on sharp nail-like features, odd bumps forming on his armor, and his torso transforming into a jungle-green seamless, sleeveless jacket with a more defined 'blazer-like' collar. His boots lost their bulkiness on them and picked up defined rings around the top and ankle with a large golden red trimmed spike at the knee cap. The armor on his arms took the same appearance, only with the addition of two metal claws spanning over the black of his clawed hands. A green tail with a pointed end had formed at the base of Megaman's spine and there was now gold armor covering his shoulders, one would say that it looked like three claws encircling the upper portion of his arms. A final roar from Megaman and the area around him exploded. Once the dust cleared, they were able to see Megaman down on all fours. The bottom of his boots were rectangular shaped with three claws sticking out, imitating that of a beast's. The lower half of his face was hidden behind a green mask with a red and green trim outlining his face, but what stood out was the helmet that was now placed on his head. If Gregar didn't look threatening on Megaman's arm, he sure as hell looked threatening on his head; the helmet was pretty much shaped like the wolf's head in other words. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Aw shit…" Bass stated, "Megaman Beast Out."

"Megaman?" Rockman asked.

"Let's stay away, Geo," Omega-Xis advised, "This is about to get… beastie."

Megaman Beast Out roared before vanishing. Bass was suddenly being sliced, diced, and numerous ways of being beaten up by just claws, hands with opposable thumbs, feet, tail, and head. He was then flung into the ground… hard. Megaman Beast Out appeared in front of the Wave Humans.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked, not once taking his eyes off the crater Bass made.

"Saito-sensei?" Turbo Duel pondered, "You're a Wave Human?"

"Ah shoot… You're that new student, Rayne, aren't you?" Megaman Beast Out asked.

"Aw man, you ruined my secret identity!" Turbo Duel groaned.

"You did the same thing to me…" Megaman Beast Out sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Bass erupted from the ground. This time, the lines on his armor and the non-fin parts of his helmet and his gauntlets and boots had green data prints on them.

"Bass Hub-Style," Bass said.

Megaman Beast Out glared at Bass.

"So you still can use the power you copied from me and Lan 200 years ago even though you have no partner," Megaman Beast Out glared at Bass.

"200 years ago?" Inu-Maru repeated, "Lan?"

"What's your teacher talking about?" Inu asked.

Rockman and Lyra Note looked at each other.

"That's because… He was born 200 years ago," Rockman replied.

"EH?!" the others gasped.

"You see, both him and my manager, Meiru, were born 200 years ago," Lyra Note explained.

"But how?!" Inu-Maru gasped.

"…I remember now…" Amidamaru gasped, "Lord Marcus, Lord Saito is really a NetNavi-turned-human!"

"Samurai ghost say what?" Turbo Duel asked.

"What are you talking about, Amidamaru?" Turbo asked.

"I knew of a Megaman over 200 years ago," Amidamaru said, "I had temporarily fused with a NetNavi so I could train others in the Code of Bushido. There was one NetNavi and NetOp who I both trained and fought against that reminded me of an younger time when I was over 624-Years-Old…"

* * *

_Amidamaru, then a NetNavi taking on his normal appearance but with no ghostly energies around him and a Navi Mark with two swords crossing in it on his shoulders, parried a glowing blue sword. Attached to the sword was a NetNavi male around 12 in a cobalt jumpsuit and blue armor with four black spikes of hair coming out of the back of his helmet._

_"Good parry, young one," Amidamaru said, "Your sword skills have been improving. Yet I can tell you're troubled by something. Is it that Chaud and Protoman you told me about again?"_

_"Yeah," the NetNavi replied as he tried to stab Amidamaru, "I lost to him again."_

_Amidamaru easily dodged all of the NetNavi's blows before slicing his sword off with his own sword. Another sword formed on the NetNavi's arm._

_"Well then, I believe it's time for me to teach you and your NetOp my signature style; Amida-Ryu," Amidamaru said, "With that, Protoman and his NetOp won't be able to stand a chance against you two."_

_"Really, sensei?!" a voice gasped._

_A screen appeared beside the NetNavi to reveal a boy around 13 with his messy brown hair in a blue headband with the NetNavi's mark, brown eyes, a white shirt under an orange vest, and black shorts._

_"Yes, Lan," Amidamaru said, "Let us start with the basic stances…"_"…I had taught them everything I knew," Amidamaru said, "I followed them around as a spirit once the Navi I had fused with was deleted for a few years until I was found by one of your ancestors, Lord Marcus."

* * *

"Whoa…" Marcus gasped.

"Prepare yourself, Megaman," Bass said before vanishing.

Megaman Beast Out vanished as well. There was silence before a boom was heard in the middle of the gymnasium. Megaman Beast Out and Bass Hub Style traded blow for blow, neither one giving in to the other. Megaman Beast Out tried to punch Bass, but he moved out of the way and the wall behind him collapsed.

"FEH!"

Bass slapped Megaman Beast Out into the other side of the gymnasium, causing the entire building to be demolished. Megaman Beast Out and Bass appeared on the Wave Roads above it, with Beast Megaman hitting Bass with a roundhouse kick.

**"Hey, kid," **Gregar said, **"Try summoning one of those Battlechips you used 200 years ago when I was both fused with you and fighting you."**

"That won't work," Megaman Beast Out said, "But alright. CyberSword! Double Download!"

His hands and gauntlets transformed into two glowing blue energy blades.

"Whoa…" Megaman Beast Out gasped.

**"Heh. I learned a few things over the last 150 years,"** Gregar said, **"Now let's battle!"**

Megaman Beast Out nodded as the other Wave Humans appeared on a nearby Wave Road. He held his arms out like he was starting to draw two katana.

"Tatha-Gata…" Megaman Beast Out said.

"It is him…" Amidamaru gasped.

Bass charged at Megaman Beast Out.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Bass roared.

"Here's our answer to that, Bass," Megaman Beast Out said, "AMIDA-RYU: HALO BLADE!!!"

He vanished before reappearing behind Bass with his arms stretched out to his sides. Bass was suddenly covered in small explosions.

"…Megaman… You may have… won this… time…" Bass said, "…But I'll… be back… for HIS… power."

Bass vanished. Megaman Beast Out roared as his arms and hands reverted to normal. He went back to Megaman as the group had ran over.

"That was amazing!" Omega-Xis stated.

"What did you and Gregar do?" Lyra Note asked.

"We… did a Beast Out," Megaman replied, "It's when me and Gregar are 99% fused. I gain 50% of his strength, yet we can wipeout anyone who gets in our way with just one hand… or paw…"

"Megaman…" Amidamaru said, "It has been a long time since we have last seen each other, my student."

"Student?" Megaman repeated, "Wait a second… ?! Is that really you?!"

Pause.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" those born as humans and FM-Ians laughed.

"What kind of name is 'Spring Rain,' Amidamaru?!" Turbo Duel laughed.

"Harusame was the name of the sword I had back when I was alive," Amidamaru said, "Furthermore, Harusame was made by my late friend, Mosuke, by sacrificing his father's last master knife."

The humans all stopped laughing and gulped.

"Sorry," all four of them apologized.

Amidamaru accepted the apologizes. He turned to Megaman.

"Yes, Megaman," Amidamaru replied, "I am your old sensei."

"No way…" Megaman gasped before bowing, "Harusame-sensei. Arigatou sumimasen for the sword training all those years ago."

The group Pulsed Out, not even noticing someone was watching them on the Wave Roads above them.

"Soon, Rockman and Omega-Xis," the figure said as he tossed a strange looking radio wave light bulb up and down, "All I need is for Wolf, Crown, and Ophicius to appear… then, we can begin to retrieve the Andromeda Key."

The figure had suddenly changed. He was now in sky blue and white armor shaped to resemble a swan with his head covered by a helmet resembling a swan's head. He flew off towards who-knows-where.

* * *

"I still don't get how you two are-or were-NetNavis," Marcus said as Hope finished bandaging his arm, "I thought they were all deleted 150 years ago."

"That confuses us too, Marcus," Meiru replied.

"What was the last thing you remember before waking up in the present?" Hope asked, "Maybe those last minutes could tell us something."

"I don't remember," Meiru replied.

"…The only things I remember was this weird, powerful creature," Saito replied, "I was hit by a green energy and Roll was hit by a red energy. Then, the two energies split a little in-between us. And then all I saw was a weird symbol appearing on the ground and then waking up with the pervert here."

**"Those energies could have been us,"** Gregar said.

"Could have been?" Rayne repeated, "It's either you were or you weren't. Which is it?"

**"We're not really sure,"** Falzar replied, **"All I can remember was being freed from some ice by Lyra Note."**

"We were in ice?" Meiru asked.

Sonia nodded as she opened her Transer to show them the photo.

"I still don't get the look of fear though," Sonia said, "Or how you got in the ice."

"Seems as if you saw something big and frightening," Amidamaru said.

"Yikes!" Rayne and Hope yelped.

"Please don't do that," Turbo said.

"What are you talking about Amidamaru?" Marcus asked.

"Take a look in this photo," Amidamaru examined, "From the way her face is angled, she is looking upwards at something. Lady Meiru, do you remember anything at all, like what you were afraid of?"

"All I remember is a purple flame and white wings," Meiru replied.

* * *

"You two were quiet during that whole meeting," Omega-Xis said, "I thought Gregar would at least do a 'Giggety' at least once."

Gregar and Falzar kept on looking up at the stars.

**"The purple flames and white wings…"** Falzar muttered.

**"Why do those sound so familiar?"** Gregar pondered, **"And why would I go 'Giggety,' Omega-Xis?"**

Omega-Xis whispered into Gregar's ear.

**"Giggety!"** Gregar yelled.

**"Perverts,"** Falzar said.

**"ACK!**/URK!"

* * *

**Ashe/Model A: They got the two again! Ha!**

**Grey: Let's just do the preview.**

* * *

**Ashe: Hey bro, when are we coming into the story again?**

**Grey: Once voting is closed, he'll decide on who is going to be in this.**

**Me: Right you are, Grey. Now hurry up with the preview.**

**Ashe/Grey: Next time on 'Frozen Time:' Libra Scales/Libra Balance and the two angry female Denpa-Ningen.**

**Model A: Libra's in for it next chapter!**

**Me: Also, you can find the voting on my Fanfiction page.**


	6. MEGAMERGE! Ashe the Nurse

_**Libra: The people have made their choice. C: Ashe and Grey. (Both his scales went to be even)**_

* * *

A figure was walking through the morning mist on a Saturday. She had a red shirt, bandana, and knee-length skirt, blond hair, and red piercing eyes on her calm face. The only things she was carrying were a red Transer, a necklace made out of prayer beads, and a black suitcase.

* * *

"B-18," Geo said.

"You sunk my Battleship!" Omega-Xis barked, "You cheated, didn't you?"

"No," Geo replied, "Your face is just easy to read."

"Seesh… so how do you keep such a great poker face?" Omega-Xis pondered.

"Lots of practice," Geo, his face completely blank, replied. (A/N: I don't own Family Guy)

The doorbell rang.

"Yes?" Marcus asked as he answered the door, "AHH!!!"

He slammed the door and quickly jumped behind the couch. Geo, Omega-Xis, and Inu each looked at each other. Geo opened the door to reveal the girl.

"I'm sorry about Marcus," Geo apologized.

"That's alright," the girl replied, "May I come in?"

Geo nodded and moved out of the way.

"Thank you," The girl said as she walked in, "That wasn't very nice of you, Marcus."

"So you two know each other?" Geo asked.

"Sadly yes," Marcus replied, "This is Amy Kikiyo, an Itako Shaman."

"Itako?" Omega-Xis repeated.

"They're spirit summonses," Inu explained, "They can even summon spirits that have passed on."

"I am also Marcus's wife," Amy added.

"WHAT?!" Inu gasped.

"HIS WIFE?!" Geo gasped.

"DID YOU SAY…" Omega-Xis began.

"YOU'RE HIS WIFE?!" all three ended.

"She will be," Amidamaru replied as he appeared beside Marcus, "It's nice to meet you again, Lady Amy."

"You know her?" Inu asked.

He was suddenly tied up by Amy's beads along with Omega-Xis.

"Strange… I've never seen spirits like you two," Amy said, "Are you two Higher Spirits? Like Silver Wing, Silver Rod, Silver Shell, Silver Tail, and Silver Horn?"

"Who?" Geo asked.

"And we're not Higher Spirits," Inu added, "Nor are we spirits. We are Electromagnetic Wave Aliens composed of FM Waves." (Grey Note: Can someone tell us what FM stands for?)

"Then how come I can see you?" Amy asked, "Can other people see you? People that aren't Shamans?"

"I can," Geo replied, "But only with my Visualizer on. I'm Geo Stellar, by the way."

"It's very nice to meet you, Geo," Amy replied kindly as she shook his hand.

She then released the FM-Ians and turned to Marcus with an angered look on her face.

"WHY DID YOU SLAM THE DOOR ON ME?!" Amy demanded.

"Uh, I, uh, well, uh, you see…"

He never got anything else out before Amy had jumped him and pulled him into a fight cloud.

_'I'm lucky mom's not home and out with Meiru,'_ Geo thought.

* * *

_'Why do I have a feeling Marcus is being beaten up by a girl with a split personality?'_ Hope thought, not even noticing Copy sneaking up on a wave mouse.

Copy jumped… only for a frying pan to hit her face, leaving a nice dent in the pan. Meiru giggled at the sight.

**"Oh dear… why do I have a feeling that once this is all over, she'll come home covered in soot and smoke with her body looking as if she went through WWI and WWII by herself?"** Falzar pondered out loud.

"Did something happen?" Hope asked, getting back to reality.

* * *

"So you're engaged to each other?" Geo asked with his Visualizer on.

"Sadly, yes…" Marcus, covered in welts and bruises, whimpered.

Amy had him in a soft hug, nuzzling his shoulder, with a smile on her face.

"So why is she so evil one minute and the next she's very kind and sweet?" Omega-Xis asked.

"She has a split personality," Amidamaru explained, "And whatever you do, DON'T LET HER TOUCH A BLUNT OBJECT!"

"Why?" Inu asked.

"She killed 80 adult men with one paddle from a paddle-ball game when they were hurting me," Marcus stated.

"…" Geo, Omega-Xis, and Inu each had a large open mouth, _'Note to self; KEEP HER WAY FROM ALL THINGS SHE COULD USE TO HIT SOMEONE!!!'_"Hello, Mrs. Stellar, Ms. Hikari-Sakurai," Amy curtseyed, "I am Amy Kikiyo, engaged to Marcus-kun…"

* * *

"And the killer of 80 adult men with a single ping-pong paddle!" Omega-Xis yelped from behind the couch with Geo, Marcus, and Inu.

"It's very nice to meet you, Amy," Hope said, "Don't mind Geo, Omega-Ero, and Inu-chan. They're just nervous around girls still."

"Riiight…" Amy gave shifty eyes when Hope and Meiru had turned away, "I heard you had a room for rent here."

"How many rooms do you have for rent here?" Copy asked.

"It's a three-stories house, Copy," Hope reminded her Neko-Shinobi, "And yes. There are five rooms still left for rent. _Though I really want to get some more money in._" (A/N: The last bit was Hope thinking.)

"So do you know Marcus?" Meiru asked.

"I'm his wife," Amy replied.

Wait for it.

"His wife?!" Hope gasped.

"Did you just say…" Meiru began.

"…YOU'RE HIS WIFE?!" both finished.

"She will be," Geo explained, "Her parents and his parents arranged for their marriage."

"That's a relief," Copy exhaled a breath.

**"Yes it is,"** Falzar added.

"Are you two higher spirits?" Amy asked, her beads already trapping them.

"HELP!" Copy mewed.

**"You do realize you could just shape shift, right?"** Falzar asked.

Pause for Copy's brain to function.

"Oh yeah," Copy realized after ten minutes, "Neko Change!"

She changed into a tiny white normal cat. She jumped out of the beads and onto Hope's shoulder. She purred as she rubbed her face to Hope's cheek.

"Copy, are you visible in real life right now or in just wave life?" Hope asked.

"Not sure, nya," Copy mewed, "But judging from not falling off you and being able to feel warmth coming from your face, I'd go with the second one, nya."

"How is she able to do that?" Amy pondered.

"I'm a rare species of FM-Ian," Copy explained, "Falzar's an FM-Ian, too!"

"…Dang," Amy sighed, releasing Falzar, "I was hoping to finally catch a Higher Spirit for my little brother."

"What's a Higher Spirit anyway?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Higher Spirits are spirits that have existed in this world and have yet to pass on for over 1000 years," Marcus explained, "Like Amidamaru here. He's been in this world for 1324 years. Though 24 of them were when he lived."

"So what kind of Shaman are you?"

"I'm an Itako," Amy replied, "I can summon any spirit from anywhere, even from cloudsville. But… I can't summon any spirit that hasn't had at least a total of one month of fighting in their living lives. Which means I'm still learning."

_'So that means I won't get to see Maylu…'_ Meiru thought sadly, _'But maybe Saito-kun and I can see Lan again!'_

"Before you ask, I can't summon Lan Hikari yet," Amy said, "And yes, I read your thoughts."

Meiru flinched.

"Lan Hikari?" Marcus asked.

"Saito's late twin brother," Geo explained, "Didn't you remember that we talked about this when Bass attacked and Saito did Beast Out?"

"I have a short attention span on days with the word 'day' in them," Marcus retorted.

Marcus, Inu, and Omega-Xis laughed at that. Suddenly, Falzar's flames ruffled.

"What's wrong?" Meiru pondered.

**"I sense a powerful FM-Ian is nearby," **Falzar replied, **"It's coming over our location right now, and it seems to be in possession of a human already."**

"So we've got a Wave Human to fight?" Marcus asked, grinning.

Falzar nodded.

"Wave Human?" Amy repeated.

"I'm sending Sonia, Saito, and Rayne an E-Mail," Geo said, "Though I'd prefer not to fight an FM-Ian today, I know we have to."

"Marcus!" Amy barked, "Just what are you guys talking about?"

"Just watch, Lady Amy," Amidamaru said with fascination, "I truly never tire from seeing this."

"Seeing what?"

"EM WAVE CHANGE! ON-AIR!"

After the four changed, Amy had a amazed look.

"WOW! Marcus-kun, you never told me you could do that!" Amy squealed.

"Dang. Hoping she'd be frightened," Inu-Maru muttered.

* * *

5 miles below the lake in Echo Ridge stands a large glacier. No one can see this glacier though. Inside it was a strange little metal. It was white, grey, and red with two tiny blue panels that seemed similar to eyes. The ice suddenly began to crack a little…

* * *

"So why are we just watching him?" Omega-Xis asked.

The group was staring at the figure. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with a dark grey jagged design running down the sides. His right arm was encased in gold armor with a spike on the shoulder and was longer then his left arm. His hair was a dull orange that matched the two diamonds on his chest. His boots were oversized but they still retained the basic shape of the footwear, his left hand was gloved and the cuff of his sleeve was large and a dark grey. On his head he wore a half helmet that had the same design as his bodysuit; the only difference was the golden horn in the center.

"So just who are they?" Copy Cat asked.

"Gemini is my guess," Copy mewed, "He's always ruined my pranks, nya!"

"Definitely Gemini," Omega-Xis said.

Inu nodded.

"Now I just have one question," Omega-Xis said before turning to look at Amy and Amidamaru, "Why is SHE here?!"

"Incase we need her to use a Ping Pong paddle," the other males in the group replied.

"Oh yeah," Omega-Xis gulped.

"Say wait," Inu said, "That's only half of Gemini."

"What?!" Roll Angel gasped.

"He means that there's another me," a voice replied.

The group was suddenly slammed in the back and off the building. Inu-Maru caught Amy and held her close as the group landed. Where they were, a white version of Gemini with the gold arm on his other arm smirked.

* * *

The ice now had more cracks in it and two more figures were seen inside of it, one boy and the other girl.

* * *

"GEMINI THUNDER!" both Gemini yelled as they brought their gold arms together and firing an electric beam.

"Oh no," Amy gasped.

"LIFEAURA!" a voice yelled.

The attack was absorbed into a yellow barrier. Behind the barrier was none other than Beast Megaman.

"You guys alright?" Beast Megaman asked.

"Megaman!" Roll Angel gasped happily.

"So who are you two creeps?" Beast Megaman asked as he turned to Gemini, "The Electric evil versions of the Mario Brothers?"

"Nope," The white Gemini said, "We're Gemini Spark. But call him 'Rey.'"

"Rey?" Lyra Note repeated as she appeared with Turbo Duel.

"I like Rey," Gemini Spark B argued as the fingers on his gold arm change into an ElecSword.

"Bamboo Sword, download," Beast Megaman said as his left arm changed into a jungle-colored long sword.

The two began to duke it out.

"Lyra Note, Turbo Duel, take care of Hope, Geo, and Amy," Inu-Maru said, pointing at Amy and the knocked-out Hope.

Lyra Note and Turbo Duel nodded.

"Let's go, Amidamaru!" Inu-Maru yelled, "SPIRIT UNITY!"

Inu-Maru charged at Gemini Spark, his sword drawn. Amida-Inu-Maru's sword was blocked by a staff with a large blade on the end.

"Nice try," Gemini Spark smirked as he took out a stone table, "I summon thee, BASON! SPIRIT UNITY!"

"What?! Bason?!" Amidamaru gasped as the ghost of a large Chinese Warlord appeared behind Gemini Spark.

"RRAGH!" Gemini Spark roared as he swung his staff down.

Amida-Inu blocked the blade.

"RAPID TEMPO!" Gemini Bason roared as he unleashed a barrage of spear jabs.

"I… Can… Handle… This!" Amidamaru growled, "IF I CANNOT DODGE, I SHALL SIMPLY PARRY!"

He parried the attack and the shockwave that came out of the spear went into the nearby lake.

* * *

The attack split the glacier in half. The two people inside the ice opened their eyes and raised their arms into the air.

* * *

"MEGAMERGE!!!"

Everyone turned to the lake to see a pillar of light and water shoot out of it.

"BIOLINK ESTABLISHED! M.E.G.A. SYSTEMS ON-LINE!!!" a voice yelled.

The waters and light parted to reveal two figures. One was a boy with tanned skin, green eyes, a scar on his left cheek, and a scowl. The other was a girl with her long silver-blue hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and peach skin with a playful smirk. Both wore a black jumpsuit under red, silver, and white torso armor, combat boots, artillery belts, helmets, and blasters, but the boy had two long red cables on his back that resembled a large red scarf and the girl had a lighter version of the armor. The two did a flip and landed perfectly in the girl's case and on the rear in the boy's case.

"Who are you two?" Gemini Spark asked.

"I'm Grey," the boy said.

"And I'm Ashe," the girl smirked, "We're both MegaMan Model A."

Beast Megaman wanted to cry in pure sadness.

"Once again… my name has been taken…" Beast Megaman cried a little.

"Megaman… Model A?" Rey repeated, "You got your name copyrighted, right?"

"…No…"

"MAN! YOU'RE STUPID!" Rey laughed… until Grey shot him in the rear, "OW! Who did that?!"

"You know, I'm really getting tired of dudes who enjoy insulting other dudes," Grey stated.

"Dudes?" Amy repeated with a sweatdrop.

"100% INTEGRATION! ZHUANG HONG XIAN!" Gemini Bason cried out as he unleashed a light-speed version of his Rapid Tempo.

"Heh. I can see them perfectly," Ashe smirked as she began to easily dodge the onslaught… while carrying our favorite EM Wave Shaman.

"She's fast… and strong," Amidamaru gasped.

"Just who are these two?" Inu-Maru pondered.

Grey fired a shot at Gemini Bason's back, causing him to lose his weapon and Spirit Unity.

"My lord, are you alright?" Bason asked.

"Yes," Gemini Spark replied as he slowly got up, "Just one question, Bason; where am I?"

"Oh shit!" Rey yelped, disengaging from the fight.

He ran and clonked Gemini Spark on the head, knocking him out.

"Bason, we're retreating!" Rey ordered as he shoved Bason back into the tablet.

He picked up Gemini Spark and turned to the group.

"Just be glad we're retreating this time," Rey said, "We haven't even unleashed 30% of our true strength."

He Pulsed Out, leaving two stars behind. One star entered Ashe and Grey each. They both grasped their heads and began to scream in pain… along with everyone else that was in Wave Form.

* * *

"Decrypting file 'Pegasus,'" a voice said, "'To Grey and Ashe, If you are seeing this, then you have been awakened and have copied the data on an EM Wave Human. I am the AM-Sage, Pegasus Magic, and am the reason you are where you are now. I have frozen you two, along with others from different times, in different areas. Please, find them and learn to adapt to this new world. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you two."

* * *

Grey and Ashe panted as everyone else had passed out and lost Wave Form.

"Oh no! Marcus!" Amy gasped, rushing over to Marcus.

"Lord Marcus, please wake up!" Amidamaru yelled in his ear.

Grey and Ashe each looked at each other than at the unconscious group. They quickly picked up half of the people there and dashed off before the Satella Police arrived.

* * *

"Ugh…" Geo groaned as he slowly opened an eye.

He got up halfway when he was pushed down gently. He looked up to see Ashe, but her armor was gone, replaced by an orange jacket and white running shoes. She still wore the jumpsuit.

"Hey, you alright?" Ashe asked.

"Uh… who are you?" Geo asked.

"My name is Ashe," Ashe explained, "This girl, Amy, told us to come here when we were carrying you."

"'Us?'"

"Me and my little brother, Grey," Ashe replied.

"HEY!" a voice snapped.

"Oops…" Ashe gasped, "I also forgot about our friend, BioMetal Model A."

"What's a BioMetal?" Geo asked.

"I'm a BioMetal!" the voice replied before the strange metal from inside the glacier went up to Geo's face, scaring him.

"AH! TALKING METAL!"

"Model A, don't scare him like that," Ashe ordered as she clonked Model A on the back, "I'm sorry about her."

"You call a floating, talking metal 'her?'" Geo asked.

"Model A's a BioMetal, Mr.…"

"Geo, Geo Stellar."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, Geo-Geo Stellar," Model A said.

Geo and Ashe gave Model A an 'no joking' look.

"Say wait! Where are the others?! Where's my mom?!" Geo demanded as he tried to get up.

"Your mom is the lady with the long blond hair, right?" Ashe asked.

"No," Geo replied.

"Oh, then your mom's in the room next to this one," Ashe replied.

"What happened last night after I was knocked out?" Geo asked.

"HENTAI!!!" four female voices screamed.

"AH! NO! WAIT! I'M NOT AN…!" a voice screamed, "GGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seems those four girls are up," Ashe chuckled.

Grey, still wearing the cable scarf but now in a black jacket and baggy black jean shorts and covered in bruises, walked in.

"You go talk to those crazy girls, Ashe," Grey ordered before falling over.

"Alright," Ashe chuckled, "Geo, that's my little brother, Grey. Don't get out of bed or I'll come back in here with a steel pipe and clonk you on the head."

Geo shivered.

"Can I at least help Grey?" Geo asked.

"No," Ashe replied as she got up, "Also, those weird flame thingies are downstairs on the couch knocked out. Which one was with you?"

"Omega-Xis," Geo replied, "He's the blue one with the orange book in his armor."

"Got it," Ashe replied.

She left. Geo slowly started to get up.

"ASHE!" Model A yelled, "HE'S TRYING TO…"

Geo quickly covered up where he thought Model A's mouth was.

"Shh!" Geo whispered, "I just want to help Grey!"

"Hmph!" Model A mumbled.

Geo released her.

"Fine," Model A said.

Geo nodded and slowly got up and over to Grey. He quickly picked Grey up and placed him on the couch in his room before going back to his bed.

"So can you tell me what your time was like, Model A?" Geo asked.

"Well… will you tell me about this time in trade?" Model A asked.

"I'll explain it as best as I can," Geo replied.

* * *

Pat sighed in his room.

"What is wrong?" a voice asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing much," Pat replied to the voice before glaring at his MP3 Player, "Just a bit annoyed at two certain SOMEONES!"

The screen turned on to show the figure with two masks.

"We told you, we're sorry!" both masks stated.

"SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR STEALING MY BODY!" Pat barked, "AND FOR LOCKING MY MIND UP AND LETTING REY LOOSE!!"

"That Rey guy scared me," the white mask stated.

"I liked him," the black mask argued, "Me and him like the same things. Hitting things, hitting people and EM-Ians that we don't like…"

"SHUT UP!" Pat barked, "NOW TELL ME WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON HERE!"

"You'd best do what Master Pat says," Bason said as he appeared beside Pat, "He threw me out a window once, and the window broke!"

Gemini's masks gulped.

* * *

"GET BACK IN BED!" Ashe ordered.

"But I need to… you know…" Sonia hinted.

"Oh… OH! Alright, go on," Ashe said, "But nowhere else, understand? If you go somewhere else, I'll whack you with a guitar made from toothpicks."

Sonia sweatdropped. She then proceeded to walk to where she wanted to go, the bathroom.

* * *

"I DON'T CARE! I HAVE TESTS THAT NEED GRADING!!!" Saito argued.

BONK! Ashe clonked Saito on the head with a banjo made of toothpicks.

"I WARNED YOU I'D DO THAT!" Ashe barked.

* * *

"…And that's how me, Sonia, Lyra, and Omega-Xis found Saito and Meiru," Geo finished.

"I see," Model A said, "So how many people know you're Rockman?"

"Do I include you and the FM-Ians and Turbo?" Geo asked.

Model A shook herself in a way that could be translated as 'yes.'

"Alright. There's Sonia, Lyra, Mom, Copy, Meiru, Falzar, Ero-Gregar, Saito, Rayne, Turbo, Amy, Marcus, Inu, Amidamaru, you, and apparently Grey and Ashe," Geo finished explaining.

"NOT THE FACE!!" the two heard Grey scream as he shot up.

Geo and Model A looked at Grey with perplexed looks.

"You alright, Grey?" Model A asked.

Grey nodded.

"Uh, Model A? Where are we?" Grey asked.

"You're in my room," Geo replied, "I'm Geo by the way."

"Nice too meet you, Geo," Grey said, "I'm Grey."

"So why did you scream 'not the face?' Have a dream involving Ashe again?" Model A asked.

Grey nodded.

"She scares me when she acts like a nurse," Grey stated.

"She threatens to hit people when they won't rest, doesn't she?" Geo asked.

Grey nodded.

"So, Grey, can you tell me why you and Ashe called yourself 'MegaMan?'" Geo asked.

"That's what our species is called," Grey explained, "Me and Ashe are really special since we have the lifespan five times longer than the average human, we're really strong when we need to be, our reflexes are twice that of a cheetah's, and our jumps are twice as high as a kangaroo's."

"Whoa," Geo gasped.

"But for some reason, I fell like a regular human," Grey added, "That Pegasus Magic must have did something to me and Ashe."

"Pegasus Magic?" Geo repeated.

"He called himself an AM Sage," Model A replied.

Geo's eyes widened.

"Hey, can I get up yet?" Geo asked.

Ashe dashed into the room, took Geo temperature, pulse, ands other things.

"No," Ashe firmly stated, "Your wounds are still healing."

She left.

"How'd she do that?" Geo asked.

"I'll never know," Grey replied.

"Me neither," Model A added.

"HENTAI!"

Omega-Xis was punted into the room and into Geo, shocking both of them.

"How did you do that, Omega-Xis?" Geo asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Omega-Xis yelped.

"Well, it could be that your Shaman abilities are fully emerging," a voice replied.

Geo and Grey turned to see Amy enter the room.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Omega-Xis asked.

"I didn't get hurt," Amy replied as she walked over to the four, "Apparently, all that was needed to fully awake your Shaman powers was the wave of energy that came off of Bason and Amidamaru battling. As of now, you're a Shaman like me and Marcus."

Geo's eyes widened.

"Salmon?" Grey asked, mishearing Amy, "What's a fish got to do with how Omega-Xis hit Geo?"

"I said 'Shaman' not 'salmon,' Grey," Amy growled, "Get it right."

"Ulp! Yes, ma'am!" Grey saluted.

"So I can do what Marcus and Gemini Spark White can?" Geo asked.

"Sorry, but no," Amy replied, "You need to train if you want to do Integration."

"Aw," Omega-Xis groaned, "And Ashe won't let Geo come out of bed."

"I've already explained it to your mother, Saito, Ms. Hikari-Sakurai, and the others," Amy added, "They've each unlocked their Shaman abilities as well… but only you, Saito, and Ms. Hikari-Sakurai can actually _touch_ spirits and EM-Ians."

"What?!" Geo gasped.

Amy left so she could avoided repeating what she said.

* * *

"As much as I hate to say it, you're perfectly fine now," Ashe sighed as she released a tear.

"Finally!" everyone cheered.

* * *

"So you're willing to give us each a room?!" Ashe gasped as stars appeared in her eyes.

"In trade you help by finding a job and Grey attends Echo Ridge Elementary like Geo, Marcus, and Sonia do," Hope replied.

"Deal!" Ashe replied as the two shook hands.

"Well, I could hire you as a bodyguard for Sonia," Meiru said, "How's that sound?"

"What's the pay?" Ashe asked as a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"100 Zenny an hour," Sonia replied.

Everyone heard a 'Cha-Ching!' come from Ashe.

"You've got yourself a bodyguard!" Ashe replied as she began to rapidly shake Sonia's hand.

"You have no idea what you've done, Sonia," Grey sighed.

"Shut… up…" Ashe glared at her brother.

"Yes, ne-chan," Grey whimpered.

"So now we have three more living here?" Omega-Xis asked, "Just great…"

**"Where are we going to hide the books now, Omega-Xis?"** Gregar whispered.

"I'm not sure," Omega-Xis whispered.

"What was that, you two?" all the females who knew about the books asked.

"NOT OUR BOOKS!" both screamed as they flew off.

"GET THEM!" Copy barked.

Geo and Saito sighed as the girls, minus Ashe, gave chase.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we have two new students joining our class," Saito said, "Please make them feel comfortable. Grey, Amy, come in please."

Amy walked in first, followed by Grey with his cable scarf now a regular one and his weapons stripped from him.

"Hello, I'm Amy Kikiyo," Amy bowed, "I like shopping, sweets, and my fiancé, Marcus. I hate people who don't think we should be together and perverts."  
"Alright, sit next to Marcus, please," Saito said, "And now you."

"…I-I-I-I'm Grey…" Grey gulped, "I like anything involving sports and hate sitting still for more than an hour."

"Alright, Grey, sit next to Luna, please," Saito said.

**"She's the chick with the torpedo-style hair,"** Gregar whispered into Grey's ear.

Grey nodded. He walked over to sit in the empty seat beside Luna. The two had turned to each other and quickly looked away, blushing heavily.

**"I sense a little love wave coming from those two…"** Gregar sang silently, causing Geo, Sonia, Rayne, the FM-Ians, and Saito to sigh in annoyance.

* * *

"So why are you spying on Sonia, again?" Roll Angel asked.

"It's my job to protect her and I'm doing my job," Ashe, Megamerged, replied.

"You're spying on her," Model A stated.

"Pro-tect-ing!" Ashe argued.

"You keep telling yourself that," Roll Angel sighed before looking at her watch and gasping, "My soap's starting in five minutes!"

She Pulsed Out. Ashe went back to 'protecting' Sonia. (A/N: She's spying on Sonia.)

"PROTECTING!" Ashe screamed to the heavens. (A/n: Damn. She heard me.)

* * *

Inside the school, everyone was looking around, wondering where the scream came from.

"What was that?" Pat pondered before whispering to his MP3 Player, "Gemini, Bason, scope."

Bason, who was sitting next to his master, nodded before vanishing as Gemini's white head nodded and his black head refused. The two quickly did something only they could do, separate into two of Gemini, and Gemini White left as Gemini Black fell asleep.

* * *

Outside, Ashe paled.

"A-Trans!" Ashe yelped.

She glowed and morphed into a ninja-like Mega Man, Mega Man Model P, and turned invisible. Gemini White and Bason appeared on the roof.

"I could have sworn I heard a voice up here, Bason," Gemini White said before sighing, "I truly hate Black. He was the one who sealed Pat's mind up, not me."

"I understand, White," Bason nodded.

He had gotten use to White and Black splitting from each other, but was still amazed at how different the two were. Black was preferably the evil side of Gemini while White was the good side of Gemini… and was a female, apparently. Bason had a shocked look on his face for a whole week when he found that out.

* * *

**Me: No preview this time. I'm going to publish a Christmas story of this tomorrow or Sunday.**


	7. Wolf Woods and the friend from long ago

**Me: Sorry. I've been having major writer's block on this.**

* * *

"Now I'm known as…"

A giant, green-armored, werewolf-like EM Wave Human jumped high into the air.

"…WOLF WOODS!!!" the werewolf howled, "UPPER CLAW!!!"

Rockman, MegaMan Grey, and Lyra Note jumped out of the attack.

"Seesh! Why are we the only ones out here again?" Grey asked.

"Saito and Meiru are out somewhere, Mom and Amy went out shopping and dragged Marcus along," Geo counted, "Rayne's never a light sleeper, and your sister's out to join the Satella Police."

"Why did I have a feeling she'd do that?" Grey asked.

"She had me help her hack into the world's systems to create false information about you, her, Saito, and Meiru," Model A admitted, "Just so she could get into the police force."

"WIDE CLAW!" Wolf Woods howled.

"A-TRANS!" Grey yelled.

Grey transformed into Rey and blocked Wolf Wood's claws with an elec-sword. Wolf jumped back in shock.

"Gemini?! You dare betray the king?!" Wolf Woods demanded.

"One problem with your theory," a voice said.

"He's not Gemini," a second voice said.

Wolf Woods was hit by a double-edge sword and Bason's weapon. Gemini Spark appeared.

"You three seem to be in a bit of a bind," Gemini White said.

"What's da matter? Being beaten by a mutt lower than you is going to disgrace you big time, Omega-Xis," Rey taunted.

"Why are you two helping us?" Geo asked.

"Blame my Hikari for regaining control," Rey replied, glaring at Gemini Spark W while pointing his weapon, Bason's staff, at his other half.

"I thank you for helping me regain control, MegaMan Model A," Gemini Spark white bowed as he swung his sword around.

A spirit came out of his body. She wore the armor of a knight in the colors of black and white. The feathers coming out of her helmet were red and blue and she wore a double edge sword on both hips with katana beneath them. Her mouth and nose were covered, revealing only her pink eyes.

"This is my other spirit, Alice," Gemini Spark White said.

"Nice to meet you all," Alice bowed.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME?!" Rey demanded before getting a good look at his copy, "Damn, I look hot."

Gemini Spark White clonked his sibling on the head.

"Let's just agree that I'm on your side, Rey is an idiot, and Wolf Woods is heading this way, okay?"

"SPIRAL CLAW!!!" Wolf Woods howled as he charged at them, spinning.

Everyone jumped back.

"Alice, Royal Slasher!" Gemini White ordered as he began to release a fury of slashes at Wolf Woods.

"Rapid Tempo!" Rey growled as he unleashed a fury of stabs coated in electricity.

Wolf Woods managed to dodge all the attacks and was about to strike when the moon was covered. He began to howl in pain.

"No! I'm… losing… control!" Wolf Woods howled before running away.

"Dang! He got away!" Omega-Xis growled.

"Um… thank you for the help," Grey said as he released Megamerge.

"Not at all, Megaman Model Axl," White smiled before vanishing, "Come along, Rey-chan."

Rey pouted like a child as Omega-Xis and Model A laughed up a storm.

"Shut the hell up, both of you," Rey growled before vanishing.

* * *

Copy, now in her cat form, kept watching Hope carefully, waiting for her to look away from her pan for just a second. She wanted that fish and she wanted it now. Geo and Grey decided to stay home for the day to recover due to the fight last night as well as Sonia. Hope turned with the fish so Copy wouldn't get it to look out to see Ashe in Megamerge Model P Form guarding Sonia's house.

"Grey is right, she does overdo things," Hope sweatdropped when she saw Ashe pin a falling leaf to a tree.

* * *

"Alright, I want everyone in groups of three," Saito ordered as they exited the bus, "And make sure to talk with only your own group and no other group. Class President Luna, you know I'm referring to you."

He cracked a smile as everyone began to laugh or giggle at the joke.

"Alright. While we're at the science center/museum, I want you to take care of this worksheet, got it?" Saito asked as he passed out one sheet to a member of each group, "This will be a group grade and I am expecting that each of you answer at least one question in your own handwriting or you won't get credit."

His smile grew with the groans.

_'Now I see why Ms. Mari liked her job,'_ Saito thought before saying, "Alright, we'll meet in the cafeteria at noon."

* * *

"'Question 1: I am your very being. The reason you exist. Without me, you would not have reality. What am I and what is my full name?'" Bud read.

"That sounded a bit deep and wise," Zach stated.

"Okay, you guys, let's find what the answer is!" Luna ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" both saluted.

* * *

"'Question 7: In the past, my kind was used by all. We had emotions though we were made of data. I even saved the world many times. Who was I and What was my kind called?'" Rayne read.

"Lord Marcus, I think I found a history section nearby that may answer our questions," Amidamaru said as he appeared beside Marcus.

"Yikes!" Rayne yelped, "Dude, quit doing that!"

"My apologies, Lady Rayne," Amidamaru apologized.

"Let's just keep going," Amy said, "Plus, I bet I could find a spirit nearby that could help us with the answers. Maybe even the gift shop."

The EM-Ians, spirit, and two humans sweatdropped at Amy as she walked off.

* * *

Saito sighed sadly as he looked at an old blue device.

**"Hey, kid, what's wrong?"** Gregar asked before noticing what Saito was looking at, **"Isn't that your old PET from 200 years ago?"**

Saito nodded.

"Even though he's been dead for two hundred years…"

Saito began to choke up a little.

"…I… still miss… you, Lan…"

"Saito-sensei?" a voice pondered.

He turned to see Luna's group.

"Are you alright?" Bud asked.

"Yeah," Saito sniffed as he rubbed the tears from his eyes, "Just remembering my little brother."

"Your little brother?" Zach pondered.

Saito nodded.

"His name was Lan," Saito replied, "He died years ago. You know what his favorite thing was? It was science and PETs. He always believed that PETs could be used even in this day and age."

"I'm… sorry for your loss, Saito-sensei," Luna apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you three," Saito smiled, "What's happened, happened. You know, I bet that PETs will make a comeback… mainly the NetNavis."

He turned to the others.

"Before my brother died, he gave me something he was working on, asking me to finish it," Saito said, "I managed to do what I could with it."

He opened his Styler and showed the three Gregar.

"This was a project he worked on his whole life," Saito said, "He designed it to be the next generation of NetNavi. He's called a 'Wave Navigator' or 'WaveNavi' for short. I call him 'Gregar.'"

Gregar bowed as all three students gasped.

"That's amazing, Saito-sensei!" Luna awed.

"Even though your brother may be gone, you still have your brother's gift to remember him by," Bud said.

Saito nodded before remembering something.

"Have you three finished the worksheet yet?" Saito asked.

All three paled.

"Oh man! We forgot!" Luna yelped before dragging the two off, "See you at the cafeteria, sensei!"

Saito chuckled as the trio ran off. Gregar appeared beside Saito.

**"Kid, do you think they'll keep it to themselves?"**

"I trust them, Gregar," Saito replied before his Styler beeped.

**"As you once said it; Saito, you have mail!"**

Saito cracked a smile as he read it.

"Seems I've got a date tonight," Saito chuckled.

**"Can I…"**

"No. You're going out with Falzar," Saito replied, "Meiru made it clear that she wanted a double date."

**"You mean I'm stuck with the bird?!"** Gregar asked, **"D'OH!"**"Thank you," Saito thanked as he took his food.

* * *

"You're welcome," the waitress replied.

He sat down with the others who could EM Wave Change.

"So how goes the questions?" Saito asked.

"War fun," Marcus replied with half a cheeseburger in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"He says 'We're done,' Saito," Amy replied as he showed him the answer sheet.

Saito looked at each of the answers and even sweatdropped on question seven.

"You had to write that down, didn't you, Amy?" Saito asked.

"Yep," Amy replied.

Suddenly, a wall shattered. Everyone but the Em Wave Changers started to run. Saito's eyes widened as he gasped.

"What's wrong, Lord Saito?" Amidamaru asked.

"It can't be!" Saito gasped.

The smoke cleared to reveal a tall, Cyborg-like being in big red, yellow, and silver metal armor with large fists and a square helmet with a metal jaw. His had a ring in the middle of his torso with a green plus in it.

"Who is that?" Rayne asked.

"I'm not sure," Turbo replied.

"Me neither," Inu added, "I don't think he's an EM-Ian."

"That's because he's a NetNavi," Saito replied, "That's Gutsman!"

"Humans pay for deleting NetNavis!" the being roared as he threw a vending machine, "Gutsman get revenge!"

"Yep… He's Gutsman, alright…" Saito sweatdropped.

The three ran into the restrooms.

"EM WAVE CHANG! ON-AIR!"

* * *

"That's enough, Gutsman!" Megaman ordered.

"Who are you three, Guts-guts?" Gutsman demanded.

"Gutsman, it's me… Megaman."

"Megaman?!" Gutsman gasped before growling, "YOU LIE! GUTSMAN KNOW MEGAMAN FIRST TO BE DELETED! GUTSHAMMER!!!"

His fists fused into a sledgehammer and he slammed it into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground. The three jumped back.

"He doesn't recognize you, Megaman!" Inu-Maru said as he integrated with Amidamaru.

"It must be your new look," Turbo Duel guessed.

Gutsman was hit in the back by an arrow and a laser. He turned around to see Roll Angel and Axl Ashe.

"Gutsman?!" Roll Angel gasped.

"Who are you two, Guts-guts?" Gutsman demanded.

"Gutsman, it's me, Roll."

Gutsman became angrier.

"YOU NO ROLL! SHE DELETED YEARS AGO!!!"

Gutsman fired his left fist out as a rocket.

"Incoming!" Axl Ashe shouted.

Both jumped out of the attack's path.

"Roll Blast!" Roll Angel shouted.

Gutsman blocked the hearts with a broken wall.

"Gutsman no lose!" Gutsman roared as he threw the wall.

"Roll-chan!" Megaman gasped.

**"Roll, now!" **Falzar commanded.

"Beast Out!" Roll Angel shouted.

The wall was melted by a pillar of red flames. The flames parted to reveal Roll Angel, now wearing armor resembling her younger self and Falzar.

"Beast Roll," Roll Angel said.

Megaman drooled a little while Gregar's jaw hit the ground with a river of drool coming out of it.

"Let's go, Gregar, you perverted wolf," Megaman said.

**"Right. AND IT'S MEGA PERVERT!" **Gregar barked.

"Beast **OUT!"** Megaman and Gregar shouted.

Blue flames engulfed them before they parted to reveal Beast Megaman.

"You dare copy friend's form?!" Gutsman roared at Beast Megaman, "Gutsman crush you even more now!"

"…Sorry about this, Gutsman," both former Navis apologized as they stood beside each other, "FURY OF THE CYBEASTS!!!"

Beast Megaman and Beast Roll roared/shrieked as they were engulfed in red and green auras. Both charged/flew at Gutsman at high speeds. In the blink of an eye, Gutsman fell to the ground, defeated. Both reverted to Roll Angel and Megaman.

"Gutsman, do you still not recognize us?" Roll Angel asked.

"…Gutsman… never… forgive humans…" Gutsman panted as he tried to get back up, "…They… delete… so many… of my kind…"

His back opened to reveal a timer counting down from one minute.

"…So Gutsman… will delete… whole city… of what… they did…" Gutsman panted as more timers all on the same time as the first one appeared all over his body.

"No way!" Inu-Maru gasped.

"That NetNavi is an actual bomb!" Amidamaru gasped.

"Holy shit!" Axl Ashe gasped.

"We're screwed!" Turbo Duel paled.

Megaman and Roll Angel were silent. They walked over and picked Gutsman up.

"Gutsman, not all humans are bad," Megaman said.

"That's right," Roll Angel added, "Remember Dex? And Chisao?"

Gutsman's eyes widened. Megaman and Roll Angel took Gutsman to the Wave Roads and over the ocean. Thirty seconds were left.

"Gutsman… sorry…" Gutsman apologized, "You are… both… Megaman and Roll-chan…"

"You were angry," Megaman said, "There's no reason you should apologize."

"Are you the only survivor?" Roll Angel asked.

"Gutsman… don't know…" Gutsman replied, "…Birdman… say… humans wiped… all of them… out…"

"Goodbye, Gutsman," both said.

"Goodbye… friends…" Gutsman groaned before the two released him.

Gutsman entered the ocean and touched the seafloor as the last second was spent. Roll Angel and Megaman walked away from where they dropped Gutsman before a large pillar of water appeared with an explosion. Megaman held Roll Angel close as she cried. Megaman mourned silently for his old friend with tears rolling down his face.

* * *

A week had passed since those events. Saito and Meiru were still depressed about what had happened to Gutsman. At school, those with EM-Ians were feeling a bit depressed as well as the other students. Their teacher was depressed all week and everyone had tried to get him to get back to being the teacher they all liked.

**"Kid… how long are you going to be upset?"** Gregar asked as Saito graded papers in his room, **"I know that he was a close friend to you and Roll, but what's happened has happened. No one can change it. No matter how much they want to."**

Saito just nodded as he graded his papers. Gregar sighed.

**"That's it, kid,"** Gregar growled, **"TAKE THIS!!!"**

Gregar shoved into Saito's face a page of his favorite Icha-Icha Paradise volume. Saito didn't react at all. Gregar looked at Saito's face to see they were closed.

**"NO FAIR!!!" **Gregar whined, **"You didn't look!"**"Meiru, please stop being so sad," Sonia spoke softly as she sat beside Meiru, still in her bed clothes, "I miss you being your happy self."

* * *

Meiru gave a glance at Sonia before spacing out again. Sonia frowned sadly.

"Meiru, I know you've lost so much," Sonia said, "I've lost my family and I didn't have friends until I met you, Lyra, and Falzar. But you're the closest one I have."

She hugged Meiru around the waist as she buried herself into Meiru's body, starting to cry.

"Meiru, you're more than a friend to me," Sonia cried, "You're more like a mother than anything. And I... I hate to see you like this."

Meiru blinked and looked down at the crying twelve-year-old hugging her.

"You think of me… as a mother?" Meiru asked, her voice a bit hoarse from not talking for a few days.

Sonia just nodded as she cried. Meiru held Sonia closed, gently rubbing her back.

"Thank you for saying that, Sonia," Meiru whispered, "I think of you as a daughter at times, as well."

"Kaa-san," Sonia whispered.

"Otome-chan," Meiru whispered.

Falzar and Lyra just smiled at their partners.

**"Did Sonia always think of Meiru as a second mom?"**

"Yes," Lyra replied, "What about Meiru? She think of Sonia as a daughter?"

Falzar nodded.

**"Won't Saito become shocked about this,"** Falzar chuckled.

* * *

Gregar kept trying to annoy Saito. So far, his clown routine failed.

**"Dang it! Where's a prank master when you need one?!" **Gregar demanded, **"I swear, this funk you're in is too much! That's it! I've had it! I hate to be dramatic! But it's time for me to fly the coop!"**

Saito bonked him on the head.

**"Terrific! Fine! I'm drawing the line before I wind up in a CyBeast soup!" **Gregar snarled, **"I was a fool to let you run the show! I'm cuttin' ya loose, pal!"  
**

He bonked Saito on the head ten times.

**"Look out below! Arrevederci! C'est la vie!" **Gregar continued before flying out, **"Hope all goes well! I'm lookin' out for me!"  
**

Now Saito was all alone. He looked at the computer to his left, then at his Styler, then he kept looking at the two for a few minutes until he gave a small smile.

"I hate it when that pervert is right," Saito sighed before he turned the computer on and began to type in programs.

* * *

**Me: This has got to be a bad chapter. This is what you get when you get writer's block…**

**Ashe: I like it. Now it makes my Bodyguard job more fun!**

* * *


	8. WaveNavi! The Foxes show up!

**Me: Sorry. I've been having major writer's block on this.**

* * *

"Okay. So everyone knows the plan, right?" Luna asked.

The class nodded.

"Good," Luna said, "Once Saito-sensei comes in, we make him laugh."

She sat down as everyone heard a cacophony of various sounds.

"Sorry, ma'am! Excuse me! Out of the way, granny!"

Saito opened the door and walked in with a smile. The class smiled as well.

"Alright class," Saito said, "The first order of business today is that I wish to extend my apologies for being so sad and depressed lately. An old friend of mine died recently and I kinda took it hard. But, I was able to get out of it when I remembered something I vowed to do for my little brother on his deathbed years ago."

He turned the backboard on and Gregar appeared on it.

"Today, I'd like to talk to you about a project I am working on," Saito said, "The project was first started by my little brother, who was completely submerged in learning about PETs and NetNavis. I am continuing his work and have created something similar to a NetNavi, but more current age. This is Gregar, a Radio Wave Navigator, or WaveNavi for short. Say hello, Gregar."

**"Hello, Gregar."**

The students began to laugh.

"Oi! You weren't suppose to say your name, Gregar," Saito sighed.

**"Well, excu-ooose me!"** Gregar replied,** "I wasn't the moody one for the last week!"**

* * *

"Saito, are you sure it's a good idea to show Gregar?" Geo asked.

"Of course," Saito replied as he typed on his computer, "I am going to create WaveNavis so people might not forget the fun their ancestors had with NetNavis."

"But how are you going to do this?" Rayne asked.

"Geo, don't you know any scientists?" Saito asked.

"Yes. Mr. Aaron Boreal," Geo replied, "He was a friend of my dad's and is a really great guy to be around."

Saito nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to try and do a test run," Saito said.

The humans with EM-Ians all crowded around the screen to see Saito's program at work. An orange flame appeared before it gained silver wolf and falcon armor.

"Greetings. I am Silver," the wolf-eagle wave being bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you.

"Yatta! It works!" Saito cheered, "Geo, once school is over, we're heading over to where this Mr. Boreal works and propose the idea for WaveNavis. Silver, you are the first WaveNavi to ever exist. You have all the programs I managed to obtain and bits of data from EM-Ians Gregar and Falzar."

**"Yo,"** Gregar grinned,** "Name's Gregar."**

"Hello, Gregar-san," Silver bowed.

* * *

"Aw man… I am so nervous…" Saito gulped.

"It will be alright, Mega-kun," Meiru whispered before giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, Roll-chan," Saito whispered, "So did you really adopt Sonia?"

Meiru nodded.

"Gregar, you owe me ten Zenny," Saito stated.

**"WHAT?!"** Gregar gasped.

The girls giggled as the boys chuckled.

"Mr. Boreal will see you and your group now, Mr. Hikari-Yami," a secretary said.

"Thank you."

The group walked in to see a semi-chubby man with short brown hair under a white and blue baseball hat, brown jeans, and a blue and white jacket waiting.

"Hello, Geo, Hope," the man said, "You all must be Geo's new friends, right?"

"Why yes, Mr. Boreal," Amy replied.

"So what is it you want me to see?" Aaron asked.

"This; a Radio Wave Navigator, or WaveNavi, for short," Saito replied as he showed Aaron Silver.

"Greeting. I am Silver."

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Aaron gasped.

"My brother got the idea from researching NetNavis," Saito replied, "My late brother asked me to take on his work before he passed away."

"Oh. I am sorry for your lost, Mr…"

"Saito, Saito Hikari-Yami."

"Pleasure to meet you, Saito," Aaron said, "Now then, how do WaveNavis work? Is Silver the first one you've ever made?"

"Yes. My brother, before he died, made a few others," Saito explained, "They've each picked someone to be with."

Everyone showed their EM-Ians.

"Amazing," Aaron awed, "I bet if we could mass-produce this, living in this day and age would go smoother than ever."

"Exactly what my late brother and I were thinking," Saito said.

"How about you come and work here, at AMAKEN?" Aaron offered, "With your technology, we could get the wave world bigger by leaps and bounds."

"No thanks, Aaron-san," Saito replied, "I already have a good job of teaching students, so I can't accept just yet."

Aaron nodded.

"But I can help around on the weekends," Saito continued, "I just really want people to have something like NetNavis back again."

"So you the other WaveNavis are all on trial runs?" Aaron asked.

"Yep!" Copy mewed, "I really like being with Hope."

"And I enjoy Copy's company," Hope agreed.

"Lyra was my first friend," Sonia said, "She's always there to cheer me up."

"That's what friends are for, Sonia," Lyra smiled.

"Inu's wise and has helped me a lot of times," Marcus spoke.

"Aw shucks. Now you went and made me blush."

"Turbo may be a stuffy shirt, but he's a great guy to be with," Rayne grinned.

"Stuffy shirt?" Turbo repeated, "Why I never!"

"Falzar always brighten up the house along with Lyra," Meiru said.

Falzar just giggled a little.

"Gregar and Omega-Xis may be perverts, idiots, always act before they think…" Geo began.

"GET ON **WITH IT!"** Omega-Xis and Gregar barked.

"…But they have been great to be around," Geo said, "Plus, without Omega-Xis, I don't think I'd have ever went back to school."

"Kid…" Omega-Xis whispered.

"But both are still perverts," Geo, Hope, and Saito said in unison.

"DANG IT!" Omega-Xis facefaulted.

**"Aw man!"** Gregar groaned.

"So this project of your will work great," Aaron said, "If we work together, we may get people all over Electopia to have a WaveNavi."

"Excuse me," Silver interjected.

"Yes, Silver?" Saito asked.

"Does anyone else noticed the big green wolf outside the window?" Silver asked.

The wall behind them exploded. Wolf Woods howled as he entered.

"I've finally found you, Omega-Xis," Wolf Woods growled.

"Who or what is that?!" Aaron gasped.

"An FM-Ian!" Grey replied.

"Mr. Boreal, can you keep a big secret?" Geo asked.

Mr. Boreal nodded.

"EM-CHANGE! ON-AIR!"

"ROCK-ON!!!"

"BIOLINK ESTABLISHED! R.O.C.K. SYSTEMS: OPERATIONAL!!!"

"INTEGRATE!"

Aaron awed at them while Amy grabbed Silver and Aaron and ran out.

"This is the guy who you, Geo, and Grey fought, Otome-chan?" Roll Angel asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Lyra Not replied before she jumped away from a swipe.

* * *

Amy pulled a fire alarm.

"You can scold me later AFTER the people are evacuated," Amy stated before the two continued to run.

_'I wanted to do that…'_ Mr. Boreal thought.

* * *

"Wide Claw!" Wolf Woods howled.

Roll Angel and Megaman parried with Cyber Swords.

"Wolf Battalion!" Wolf Woods howled as ten smaller, dog-like versions of Wolf Woods appeared.

The mini-Wolf Woods attacked. Lyra Note fired her Machine Gun Strings, Inu-Maru released a fury of slashes with his katana, Rockman used a spreader and machine gun set of BattleCards, and Copy was using her katanas and her ice attack. They mowed down the ten in minutes.

"A-Trans!" Axl Ashe and Axl Grey shouted, "Gemini Spark!"

Ashe became Rey while Grey changed into Gemini Spark White. Both fired their Gemini Thunder combined with a Zeta Cannon Program Advance from Roll Angel and a Hyper Burst Program Advance from Megaman. There was an explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a blue flame in Wolf Woods' armor and a man around his late twenties with long blue hair, a fang coming out of his mouth, a scar on his face, tan-skin, green eyes, and a green and yellow gardener's outfit.

"Damn you!" Wolf growled before running away.

Two stars were left from where he left. Both entered Ashe and Grey as they changed back into Normal Model A Form. Everyone grunted as Ashe and Grey began to scream.

* * *

-Accessing File 'Fire Leo'- a voice said before a new voice took over, -I am Fire Leo, an AM-Ian Sage. If you're hearing this, then that means Model A has copied the data of a strong FM-Ian warrior. My brother, Ice Pegasus, encased a few people of different eras in ice to aid in this time since theirs was at the end. Every time Model A copies an FM-Ian's data, one of the warriors will appear. There are ten warriors of different times, counting your owners, Model A, and, if you have met them yet, Megaman and Roll. Good luck.'

* * *

Ashe and Grey lost Rock-On, panting.

* * *

Mr. Boreal felt as if he needed to take an entire case of aspirin as he walked home from the Stellar Residence. He had just been given a long explanation about everything that's happened and finding out that Saito and Meiru were actually former NetNavis.

* * *

The sounds of ice shattering were heard as two groans were heard. In the middle of a area covered in broken ice, a boy around 12 with blond, wild hair, six whisker scars on his face, a hideous orange and blue jacket and pants, blue sandals, and a blue headband with a metal plate on his forehead bearing a leaf-like symbol, out cold. Beside him was a panting crimson flame in orange, blue, and black fox-like armor.

"Damn that giant winged… horse.. thingy!" the fox growled, "Just how long have we been in that weird Jutsu made by that creature? It wasn't even afraid of me, it just…PITIED ME!!! HOW DARE THAT STUPID CREATURE PITY ME?! I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!!! AND I…"

He looked at himself in an ice block.

"…am a flame of my old self…"

He turned to the boy.

"Kit… His heart is going to break once he finds out I can't sense any ninja," Kyuubi sighed before floating over to the boy and nuzzling close to him, _'Still… some questions remain. How am I out of Kit's body? I can sense he's still alive, but how? Just who was that creature? Are we the only ones here? Are all the others… gone?'_

He suddenly shot up as footsteps were heard.

"Who's there?" Kyuubi demanded, "Reveal yourself or yourselves!"

Out of the bushes, a boy around 14 stood. He wore brown and yellow ancient clothes, white hair, purple eyes, tan skin, strange jewels, and red face paint.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi asked.

"…Solo…" the boy replied, "Go away."

"We can't," Kyuubi replied, "I am tied to the boy you see knocked out before you."

Solo frowned. He walked over to the boy and picked him up. The boy walked off with Kyuubi following him.

"By the way… are you a boy or a girl?" Kyuubi asked, pointing at Solo's long white hair.

Kyuubi yelped as he was kicked by Solo.

* * *

**Me: Another one's here! And another character is added to this tale! Also, I wanted to put Solo in before Megaman Star Force 2. I like that guy for some reason.**


	9. The Spa and the Perverted Fox

**Me: Here's Naruto!**

* * *

The boy moaned as he slowly got up. He looked around to see he was in an apartment with one bed. He was currently on the floor of said apartment.

"Where am I?" The boy pondered.

"Good morning, Kit," a voice said.

He turned around and yelped.

"Kyuubi?! How the hell are you here?!" the boy demanded.

"I'm not sure, but this kid who found you says that I'm an 'Electromagnetic Being' or something like that," Kyuubi replied, "You've been out for a whole week since that ice broke. Also, there seems to be no Konoha here or any of the ninja villages. Also, I found out that we're in the year 2200XX!! We're over 5000 years in the future!!!"

"SAY WHAT?!" the boy gasped.

"It appears you have awoken," a voice said, "Now get out or I'll kill you."

The Boy turned to see Solo coming out of the bathroom, his hair currently a bit wet.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, _'He reminds me of a mix of Sasuke, Neji, and, with that paint on his face, Kiba.'_

"My name is Solo," the white-haired boy replied, "Now leave or you shall regret it."

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on!" the boy replied, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I never back down! Believe it!"

"Except when it came to fighting that pink whiny bitch," Kyuubi said.

"Don't insult Sakura-chan, you stupid fox!" Naruto barked.

"What did you just call me, brat?" Kyuubi growled, getting into Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled on Kyuubi's face, stretching it. Kyuubi retaliated by socking him in the nose and biting his leg. Naruto bonked Kyuubi numerous times until he released. Before the two could go to Round 2, a purple energy fist divided them. They turned to see Solo, now in black armor with silver markings on it, his left fist covered in purple flame-like radiation, and a purple X-shaped visor. His feet were covered in what seemed like heavy armored black and spiked boots. On each boot and his right arm was a large red spike hear either the wrist or the ankle that went up to the other end of the boot or armored arm.

"You can see EM Waves and the beings that live in them?" Solo asked.

"I can wha?" Naruto pondered, "Whoa! That's so cool!"

Solo flinched.

"I'll say," Kyuubi agreed, "That's some Jutsu you've got there, Solo."

"Jutsu?" Solo repeated as his new form vanished.

"Okay. Maybe we should both start talking," Kyuubi said, "We'll do an exchange of information, so that way neither of you two will be confused and neither will I."

He then turned to the door.

"I'm off," Kyuubi said, "I may have a new body now, but I am still connected to you, Kit. What you hear and see, I will as well."

He reached for the door when his hand went through the doorknob.

"Huh?" Kyuubi pondered as he tried again, "Why does my hand do this?!"

"You don't need to do things humans do," Solo said with a scowl, "Just go through it."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before attempting to do so. He flew through it.

"Sweet," Kyuubi grinned as he flew in and out of the apartment door, "Say. Can everyone see me, or just you two?"

"Chances are, just us," Solo scowled, though Naruto did notice he had a sad emotion in his eyes.

"Cool. Women's bathhouse, here comes Kyuubi!" the EM-Ian fox grinned lecherously before flying off.

Naruto and Solo sweatdropped.

"I never knew that damn fox was a pervert…" Naruto stated.

Solo leaned against the wall and scowled and glared at Naruto. There was a silence in the room.

"Well? Start telling me what this Chakra stuff is!" Solo demanded.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Hey! What gives you the…" Naruto began before Solo changed into the other form and held Naruto up by his neck.

"Tell me everything you know… now…" Solo growled.

* * *

"Finally… a day for relaxing," Hope sighed as she, Amy, Meiru, Sonia, Rayne, and Ashe all entered a woman's spa and bathhouse.

"Why do I get the feeling that this will end badly?" Lyra pondered above the spa/bathhouse.

"Don't jinx it, nya," Copy mewed, not resembling Meiru when she was once Roll.

**"At least your ability hasn't gotten rusty,"** Falzar said.

**"Evening, ladies,"** Kyuubi said as he flew past them.

"Hello," the three girls said.

The three didn't realize they just talked to an EM-Ian until after Kyuubi took a good place to hide. (Just incase there was someone who could see him there.)

"WHAT THE HECK?!" all three gasped.

"You jinxed it, nya!" Copy gasped, now back to her regular form.

"Oh man…" Lyra groaned, "If that was an FM-Ian and there's a match for him there, we're screwed."

**"After him!"** Falzar ordered.

The three flew into the bathhouse/spa before going back out.

"Hold on. One of us should tell the others about this," Lyra said.

There was a small silence as they contemplated on who to tell. They decided that no male could be allowed, so they settled on Gemini's white half since that half was a female. They quickly flew out to find her.

* * *

"Aah… so relaxing," Ashe purred as she was massaged.

"You seem to have much stress," the masseur said as he rubbed her shoulders, "Care to elaborate."

"I'm a security guard for Sonia Strumm," Ashe explained, "Damn fan boys. I swear, next time I'll hit them with a giant mallet made out of toothpicks. Lower, please."

The masseur nodded.

"Lower," Ashe continued.

The masseur went lower.

"I mean _lower_," Ashe instructed.

The masseur blushed as he went down lower.

"Not there!" Ashe yelped as she turned around, "Too low!"

The masseur removed his hands from her quickly before passing out with a heavy nosebleed. Apparently, Ashe's towel had fallen off. Ashe blushed before covering herself once more.

"Shoulda worn my lingerie," Ashe mumbled to herself, "But that did do a good job of relaxing my body. Though the towel bit made more stress. And I meant the lowest part of my back, not _there_."

* * *

"Gemini?" Lyra pondered as she entered a house.

No Gemini. She flew out.

* * *

"Gemini?" Copy mewed as she entered an apartment.

Naruto and Solo, in his normal form, looked to see the cat EM-Ian.

"Another one?" Naruto pondered.

"You can see me?!" Copy gasped.

"Apparently so," Solo said, "Now why are you here?"

"Um… have you seen a being made of EM Waves that had a black mask and a white mask by any chance, nya?" Copy asked.

Both shook their heads.

"Hold on, you saw Kyuubi, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Who? Oh, you mean that fox?" Copy asked.

"Black armor? Crimson flames?" Naruto pondered.

"Yeah."

"Yep. That's Kyuubi," Naruto said, "Damn Ero-Kitsune."

"So he's your EM-Ian partner? Is he an FM-Ian or and AM-Ian that fled Planet AM before it got blown up?" Copy asked.

"Huh? Am-Ian? FM-Ian? What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto demanded, "Kyuubi's a demon. Not a… whatever you called him!"

Copy paled.

* * *

Copy was trying to push both out of the apartment, though it was hard since Solo changed into his armor (Which Naruto now learned that it was called 'EM-Wave Change.') and Naruto had dug a pair of kunai into the floor with rope on them attached to his waist.

* * *

"Now this feels good…" Sonia, Rayne, and Amy sighed as the six girls entered the hot spring part of it.

"So these hot springs come from the ground?" Ashe asked.

"You've never seen or heard of one back in your old time?" Hope asked.

"Nope. Too busy finding booty to collect," Ashe replied with a grin, "And speaking of booty…"

She turned to Sonia.

"…Geo's got a nice one, doesn't he, Sonia?"

Sonia began to blush.

"Sonia, you stared at his rear, didn't you?" Meiru asked, giggling.

Sonia nodded, blushing even more.

"I bet we'll be relatives in a few years, Meiru," Hope joked.

That did it. Sonia proceeded to faint, her face pure red. Amy poked her and she got up, startled. The six then heard perverse giggling.

"Does anyone else feel a certain tingle a woman gets when they sense a pervert?" Ashe asked.

**"Meiru," **Falzar said as she appeared, **"We have a problem."**

"Same here. There's a pervert here," Meiru growled, "Only Mega-kun can be the only male to see it, no other."

"See what?" Sonia, Rayne, and Amy asked.

"We'll explain when you're older," the older girls said.

"But…"

"When you're older!" the older girls said quickly.

**"The pervert is an EM-Ian fox,"** Falzar said, **"Copy found his match with a kid who can EM Wave Change without an EM-Ian Partner."**

"Does that mean he can Rock-On?" Ashe asked.

**"She also said that the boy didn't have BioMetal on him."**

Ashe exhaled a held breath.

"So where is he?" Hope asked, "The pervert, I mean."

**"He's over there,"** Falzar replied, pointing at a potted plant.

The girls all nodded and agreed on one thing; The pervert must die. Meiru went under the water and Wave Changed, appearing on the Wave Road above the hot spring.

"Alright, come out with your hands up and I'll beat you to an inch of your life."

**"Don't you mean 'or,' not 'and?'"** a voice gulped.

"No. I mean what I say," Roll Angel replied, "Now come out, you pervert."

Kyuubi came out.

**"Alright, you found me,"** Kyuubi said, **"But you won't beat me."**

"You're defenseless without a partner, fox," Roll Angel said.

**"Oh really?"** Kyuubi smirked before raising a claw, **"Then perhaps I should introduce myself. I am the king of hell, Kyuubi no Yoko!"**

He swung his claw and his flames shot out in a demonic energy claw. Roll Angel flew over it and the claw grabbed vase. The vase turned to ashes in a second.

"Holy…" Hope began.

"…Shoot…" Ashe finished.

"Where're our the others when you need them?" Rayne asked.

* * *

Geo, Omega-Xis, Gregar, and Saito sneezed as they and Mr. Boreal worked on the WaveNavi Project.

* * *

Grey, Amidamaru, Model A, Inu, and Marcus all sneezed on the roof of the Stellar Residence.

* * *

Pat, Gemini, and Bason sneezed as they did some shopping.

"You two get the feeling someone was just talking about us?" Pat asked.

"Yep," Gemini Black said.

"Yes," Gemini White replied.

"Yes, Master Pat," Bason replied, "Ooh, sale!"

"Where?!" Pat asked as he looked, running off to it.

* * *

"You called?" a voice asked.

Turbo came out, his eyes covered. Rayne smirked. It was a good thing all the others in there had run out when the vase turned to ashes.

"EM WAVE CHANGE, ON-AIR!" Rayne shouted, becoming Turbo Duel.

Turbo Duel raced at Kyuubi and delivered a fury of kicks, breaking bits of Kyuubi's armor.

"Ha! How's that?" Rayne asked before Kyuubi's armor healed in a second, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"He can regenerate?!" Roll Angel gasped.

**"No one can stop me!"** Kyuubi cackled,** "Now both of you shall pay for disturbing my research!"**

"ROGUE FIST!" a voice shouted.

A giant purple energy fist slugged Kyuubi in the jaw. Solo, in his armor, appeared with Naruto. The girls that weren't in EM Wave Form screamed and went deeper into the water so that only their heads showed.

"ACK! I'm sorry! Don't beat me up!" Naruto pleaded as he covered his eyes, "Solo, you bastard! We're in a women's hot springs with women naked in here!"

"So?" Solo asked.

"You've never been given the Talk, have you?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nope. What's the Talk?"

Naruto shivered.

"I'd rather not explain," Naruto replied.

"Who are you two?" Roll Angel asked.

"Rogue," Solo replied, "Kyuubi, get your ass here now."

**"No,"** Kyuubi replied, **"Haven't gotten to see that good part yet."**

"That's it, you Ero Kitsune!" Naruto growled, "If you don't get out of here, I'll commit suicide!"

Kyuubi flinched.

**"Damn you, Kit,"** Kyuubi growled, **"Fine."**

Kyuubi flew out… but not before grabbing Roll Angel and squeezing her chest.

"YOU PERVERT!" Roll Angel and Sonia barked.

**"See ya, toots!"** Kyuubi grinned as he left.

"Kyuubi, that perverted fox bastard," Naruto growled, his eyes still covered.

Rogue nodded and were about to leave.

"I was in Wave Form on the Wave Roads," Rogue said, "Those in the water could see me. I WILL find out."

Rogue and Naruto vanished.

* * *

"You have a good time today?" Saito asked as Hope, Ashe, and Amy came in.

They all released a death glare at Saito and Geo, who gulped and hid in their rooms.

* * *

Me: So much for spas being relaxing…


	10. Pain

**Me: Here's Naruto!**

* * *

"Solo?" Saito called, _'Why do I always call out this kid's name? He never shows up!'_

The door opened and Solo walked in.

"I am sorry for not showing up on time," Solo said, "But I had to help my… cousin get in."

He handed Saito a note. He nodded.

"Alright, class, we have a new student," Saito said, "Please come in."

Naruto walked in.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I love ramen, I really love it when Solo treats me to ramen. I hate the three minute wait for ramen," Naruto said.

He then felt killer intent. Saito, Sonia, Amy, Rayne, and a spying Ashe in Model P Form outside the window were the ones releasing it. All of it was aimed at a certain fox EM-Ian.

_'There's the teme who was trying to peek at Roll-chan. He's dead!'_ Saito thought.

_'The pervert… must KILL!'_ the girls all thought.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah," Naruto remembered, "Saito-sensei, where do I sit?"

Saito snapped out of it.

"The seat two behind Geo, the boy with brown hair and the red shirt," Saito replied.

Naruto nodded before jumping over to his desk by jumping from desk to desk.

"NOT AGAIN!" Saito barked.

Solo sighed, annoyed, as he walked to his desk beside Naruto.

_'I still don't get how he got me to do this…'_ Solo thought, _'I HATE school!'_**"Is that Icha-Icha Paradise Volume 4?"** Kyuubi asked.

* * *

**"Yeah. You a fan?"**

**"Oh yeah. Got Icha-Icha Yuri Harem entire collection right here,"** Kyuubi replied as he pulled out said collection.

"JACKPOT!" Omega-Xis grinned.

**"We are** not worthy," both bowed before Kyuubi.

Copy, Lyra, and Turbo glared at Kyuubi as he became friends with the two other perverts.

* * *

"So school's over now?" Naruto asked at lunch as they tried to walk out of school.

"Yes," Solo replied, in his Wave Form, as he carried Naruto under his left arm.

"Hold it," a voice said.

Solo turned to see Lyra Note, Turbo Duel, Axl Ashe, and Megaman.

"Who are you two? I know the girl in the red and silver armor and the girl that looks like a skater," Naruto said, "But neither of you."

"Hold on. How'd you know me?" Axl Ashe asked.

**"You were one of the girls in the spring,"** a voice said before her chest was fondled by Kyuubi.

"PERVERTED FOX!" Ashe screamed as she swiped at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dodged with ease and floated to beside Naruto and Solo.

"Um… Kyuubi… I think these four are mad at you," Naruto said.

"Bingo. And Naruto, why are you cutting class with this… Solo? You can Wave Change?" Megaman pondered.

"Saito-sensei?" Naruto pondered.

Solo glared at the four, releasing a large killer intent.

* * *

_A younger, child Solo was being beaten up by four grown men. All Solo wondered was what was wrong with seeing those strange roads in the sky before one of them hit him with a steel pipe._"How dare you?!" Solo growled.

* * *

"Solo…?" Naruto pondered before he felt Solo release him.

He quickly grabbed Kyuubi's arms so he wouldn't fall.

"You make me sick!" Solo spat, "Ganging up… making yourselves seem to be stronger…"

He reeled his flaming fist back.

"ROGUE FIST!!!" Solo roared as he fired a giant purple energy fist.

"LifeAura!" Megaman shouted as the yellow aura came out, absorbing the attack before the aura shattered, "What the heck?!"

Axl Ashe jumped into the air above Rogue.

"A-TRANS! BI-FROST!!!" Axl Ashe shouted.

There was a flash of light and a giant, robotic, blue and green gator robot with ice for fangs landed on Solo.

"Ha!" Bi-Frost gloated… until Solo tossed her like it was nothing.

"Now that's not fair!" Axl Ashe growled.

"Fair?!" Rogue growled, "What's not fair is ganging up on someone just because they're different! What's not fair is trying to set a child on fire because he could see the wave World! WHAT'S NOT FAIR IS WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, FEARING THAT SOMEONE WILL TRY AND KILL YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR HERITAGE!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

**"Solo's just like you, Kit,"** Kyuubi whispered.

Naruto nodded. Suddenly, the flames erupted on Solo's right fist before he pulled a broad sword out.

"ROGUE BREAK!" Rogue roared as he slammed his sword into the wave road, creating a giant wave of purple energy to hit everyone but Naruto and Kyuubi.

"You're pathetic," Rogue spat, "This is why I hate everyone. They always rely on 'friendship' and 'bonds.' But they don't do shit."

He kicked Lyra Note in the gut before throwing her into Axl Ashe. Megaman fired his MegaBuster, but Rogue blocked all of them with his sword. He changed frequencies in a nanosecond twice and got Megaman in the back with his sword.

**"Kit… I think I have an idea,"** Kyuubi said, **"You remember what Solo says before he changes, right?"**

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "He says 'EM Wave Change,' then his name, and then 'On-Air.' Why?"

**"Let's try it."**

"WHAT?!"

**"Come on. It's not like we have any other choice. Plus, I wanna do it,"** Kyuubi said.

"Fine. EM Wave Change! Naruto Uzumaki! On-Air!"

* * *

Kyuubi howled as he engulfed Naruto in his flames. Inside the flames, Naruto closed his eyes as all his clothes but his headband were burned off his body. Red flames engulfed his body, changing into an orange jumpsuit with red and black markings on it. Black flames covered his arms and legs, changing into red, orange, and black clawed gloves and clawed boots. Nine orange foxtails with red tips shout out above his rear as orange flames covered his eyes and ears, changing into orange fox ears on his head and a red and black visor over his eyes. He did a few flips and slashes in the air before landing with a fox-like grin.

* * *

"Rogue!" a voice shouted.

Rogue was about to impale Turbo Duel with his sword when Naruto, fused with Kyuubi, grabbed the blade.

"Rogue, stop this," Naruto said.

"Why?!" Rogue snarled.

"You think you're the only one who got beaten up everyday of their life? You think that you're the only one who got set on fire because of some reason? You think you're the only one who tried to end it all?" Naruto asked, close to tears, "Until I became a Shinobi, everyday was worse than hell itself. I was beaten up by drunks, set a blaze by guys who could use fire Jutsus, attacked by everyone and loved by no one, lost my home in a fire fifty-seven times every single month, and even tried to commit suicide more than three thousand times, but Kyuubi kept on healing the wounds. I don't even know who my parents are!"

Everyone who heard that had gaped mouths.

_'He tried to…'_ no one could finish that thought.

Rogue sheathed his sword. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the two vanished.

"Note to self; set up a meeting with those two," Megaman said.

**"Just be prepared to Beast-Out next time,"** Gregar said.

"Uh… Ashe? Look," Model A said.

Everyone saw a star. It entered Ashe and she and the others began to scream.

* * *

-Accessing File: Dragon Sky- a voice said before being replaced by a kind voice –Hello, Ashe and/or Grey. I am Dragon Sky of the AM Sages. The Andromeda Key, which the other two left out, was created to protect Planet FM, but it was fueled by negative energy, causing the FM-Ians to become evil. Only the power of the BrotherBand can purify an FM-Ian. Also, my messages and Ice Pegasus' messages will not release any new warriors. The next time you access a file I or Ice Pegasus are in, we will tell you about Mu-

* * *

"So Naruto and that Solo boy are able to Wave Change?" Geo asked.

Saito nodded.

"And we've learned that Omega-Xis, Lyra, and now Gemini Spark are all good guys because of this 'BrotherBand' thing," Saito replied.

Instantly, Geo and Hope looked at the ground, sad looks on their faces.

"Uh-oh…" Saito sweatdropped as they had blue areas around them, "I'm sorry! Don't go moody! That's one thing I am not in the mood for!"

* * *

**Me: I bet no one else thought I'd make Naruto say he tried numerous times to commit suicide.**


	11. The attack part 1

**Me: Here's an update.**

* * *

Naruto, in his Wave Form, yelped as he began to dodge all of Rogue's attacks.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made five of himself.

Four clones charged at Rogue, kicking him into the air.

"NA! RU! TO!" all four shouted as the last clone tossed Naruto into the air.

Naruto gave Rogue a roundhouse kick to the ground.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!!!" Naruto shouted as all five clones vanished.

Rogue was about to hit the floor but landed on the palm of his hand and shot back up and gave Naruto a spinning kick. Naruto landed on the ground… hard. He was about to get up when Rogue held his sword to Naruto's neck while his other hand had Naruto's nine tails.

"I give," Naruto gulped.

"Idiot…" Kyuubi sighed.

Rogue and Naruto cancelled their Wave Change. Solo brushed some dirt off his clothes while Naruto got up.

"So the score's 4-3 now," Solo said with a small smirk.

"Hey! I'll get that point yet, believe it!" Naruto replied.

The three heard applauding. They looked to see Megaman, Axl Grey, and Rockman applauding in a nearby tree.

**"You're not here to hit me, are you?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Not at all," Megaman replied as he, Axl Grey, and Rockman jumped down, "I'm just curious. By any chance, did you find Naruto, unconscious, in an area with bits of ice all over, Solo?"

"And if I did?" Solo glared.

"Would you believe me that Megaman is from over 150 years in the past and Grey here being from over two millennia in the past?" Rockman asked.

"Possibly," Solo replied.

"Trust me. It's true," Axl Grey said, losing his Rock-On, "This is Model A, a BioMetal."

"Hello," Model A said.

**"Kit, I'm sensing powerful energy coming from it,"** Kyuubi said.

"I'M NOT AN 'IT!' I'M A GIRL!" Model A barked.

Naruto nodded after flinching along with Solo and Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi and I come from over 5 thousand years ago," Naruto said, "Back when Shinobi and Jutsus were what mattered if you wanted to make a really, really, really big living in life."

To prove this, he pulled out a frog-shaped wallet that had the seems bursting with money.

"Heh-heh. Froggy loves to be full," Naruto chuckled.

Kyuubi bonked him on the head.

**"The last thing I remember before we were frozen was when Gaki here was fighting his gay teammate at this place celled the 'Valley of the End,'" **Kyuubi continued, **"Oh how irony works itself into life. Just as the two were about to hit each other with their strongest attack, this Pegasus-like flame being appeared, negating their attacks and my power! Then, I wake up in a forest beside Kit here and then we met Solo, who is a natural so far."**

"Thank you, Kyuubi-dono," Solo bowed.

"Well then, how about we do some introductions?" Megaman asked as he and Rockman separated from their Em-Ians, "My name is Saito Hikari-Yami. My real name is actually Hub Xavier Hikari, but that was a long time ago. This pervert here is Gregar, originally powerful enough to destroy the world."

**"Eh, I've gotten soft, yet hard, if you know what I mean," **Gregar smirked perversely.

"Is it alright if I call you 'Pervy Wolf?'" Naruto asked.

Gregar facefaulted as Saito fell over laughing.

"My name is Geo Stellar," Geo bowed, "This is my friend, Omega-Xis."

"Yo," Omega-Xis said.

"My name is Alan Grey," Grey said, "You already know Model A."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And the perverted fox here is Kyuubi."

**"GAKI!"**

"…Solo… Solo Uno…" Solo replied."

"Very well, Solo, Naruto," Saito said.

"Doesn't 'Uno' mean 'one?'" Omega-Xis asked.

**"Solo… Uno… One… One?" **Gregar pondered, **"Your name is just 'one' said twice?"**

"That is because that is who I am," Solo replied, "Alone. Until I met these two, I lived alone. I had no parents or family, beaten everyday by people. The reason is fairly obvious since each of us can see them and it as well."

"You mean you were born with being able to see the Wave Roads?" Geo asked.

Solo nodded.

"I am also able to perform the EM Wave Change _without_ an EM-Ian," solo replied, changing into Rogue.

"Whoa!" Omega-Xis gasped.

**"That explains why I didn't feel another EM Wave Being around here,"** Gregar said.

* * *

"This is not fair…" Cancer cried, "I got tricked!"

"I got beaten by a GIRL!" Taurus growled, "Do you know how much shame that's brought upon me?!"

"Doesn't compare to when your human has now made you into a fan girl," a violet flame in purple and red female/snake-like armor said, "I can't even take a glance at a photo of him without squealing now."

"A; Girls are evil," Libra said, "B: Boys are evil. Answer is A."

"Anything you want to add, Wolf?" Cancer asked, "… Um… Where's Wolf?"

* * *

Wolf was busy eating a bone from a Skully internet Virus that had survived the shutdown.

"I just love these kind of bones," Wolf happily chewed, "Much tastier than Crown's bones when he fused with that spirit and his decaying body…"

* * *

"I lost because those two kept hitting the ground!" a cloud with a red and gold crown with a part of the clouds resembling a mustache said, "Such disrespect for a king."

"And now Gemini has been corrupted," Cancer said, "Now we're in trouble."

"Not exactly," a voice said before a figure in sky blue and white armor shaped to resemble a swan with his head covered by a helmet resembling a swan's head appeared, holding Wolf by his tail.

"Cygnus?!" Cancer gasped.

"Correction: Cygnus Wing," the figure replied, "You all wish to have revenge on those who fought you and those who betrayed you, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Then follow," Cygnus Wing ordered as he flew off.

* * *

"Where are we, puku?" Cancer asked.

"This is a base I made so I could finish making a device the human I am fused with was making," Cygnus Wing explained as he installed a transmitter on a strange device, "Now all I need is the test subject."

"Ha! And where are you going to find someone so gullible that they'll go in there?" Cancer asked.

Everyone looked at him with sly looks.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Cancer asked.

"GRAB HIM!" they all shouted.

Cancer screamed like a little girl as he was grabbed by Wolf and Taurus and tossed into the device. Cygnus Wing activated the device. Cancer's screams were heard inside of it before the back of it opened and Cancer Bubble emerged.

"Ow, my head, puku," Cancer Bubble groaned as he held his head, "Huh? OH NO!!! I'M A LITTLE KID AGAIN, PUKU!!!!"

"How the… what the…" the snake woman began.

"You're next, Ophicius," Cygnus Wing said.

"No," the snake woman replied.

Cygnus Wing pulled out a plush of Rockman, which caused Ophicius to start acting like a love struck Fangirl.

"Go get it!" Cygnus Wing shouted as he tossed the plush into the device.

Ophicius charged into it and Cygnus Wing activated the device. On the other side, a tall violet and pale blue-armored snake-woman emerged. The top half of her body resembled a young female belly dancer, probably around twelve, with a snake on each of her two, purple, torpedo-shaped ponytails, a red, scale-patterned helmet and torso, green snake-like eyes, a pink veil over her nose and mouth, and a purple and green jumpsuit while the bottom half of her body was resembling a serpent's lower half. She was currently cuddling the Rockman plush as she slithered out. Wolf went next and came out as Wolf Woods, followed by Taurus as Taurus Flame and Libra as Libra Balance. Crown went next. He emerged and looked like a skeleton wearing a crown (no surprise there) and a green cloak. His arms were gold and so were his legs and feet. He had white gloves on his hands and he was also wearing a blue, oddly shaped suit, over his body.

"Remove the cloak and Crown looks like an oddly-shaped hourglass…" Wolf Woods snickered.

BONK!

Wolf Woods yelped as he rubbed the bump from Crown's cane.

"It is Crown Thunder, squire," Crown corrected.

"Aw great…" Taurus Flame muttered, "His human partner just had to be the ghost of a Knight-turned-pirate, eh Ophicius?"

"It's Ophicius Queen, and go away, I'm busy," Ophicius replied as she cuddled the plush, giggling.

"Huh? Who are those guys, puku?" Cancer Bubble asked.

He pointed at three figures in the dark. Beside one was a black flame in raven armor.

"They each have a vendetta against one of them," Cygnus Wing replied, "I had to unfreeze them first, though. Good thing for those fire BattleCards I 'borrowed' from a shop."

"Don't worry," the one beside the crow said, "He's just a weakling. If it wasn't for that Pegasus Magic appearing and interrupting us, I would have killed him."

"Same thing with us!" the tallest figure growled, "That bastard winged horse just fuckin' ruined our fight with those rejects!"

"We… will defeat… them," the smallest human figure said, no emotion visible in the voice.

"Excellent," Cygnus Wing then began to laugh, "Soon, this entire planet shall fall with the power of Andromeda and the Andromeda Key!"

* * *

Geo and Hope's left eyes twitched. Their lawn mower was now stuck in their backdoor.

"I'm sorry…" Omega-Xis bowed repeatedly, "Copy and Gregar sextupled-dog dared me…"

Geo and Hope glared at Copy and Gregar, who were trying to sneak out.

"Gregar… Copy… sit…" Hope glared.

Solo sweatdropped as he saw them whimper as they sat in two chairs.

"Both of you… along with Omega-Xis… are hereby grounded for a month!" Hope growled, "Gregar, Omega-Xis, no new books or battling for a month! Copy, you are not allowed to leave your Transer for the month! Now march to your Transers this instant!!!"

"This is your fault…" Copy hissed.

"TWO MONTHS!" Hope barked.

All three yelped before quickly rushing to their Transers.

"Seems you have a way of taming those three, Mrs. Stellar…" Solo sweatdropped.

"Of course, Solo," Hope replied, "You need to know how to cope with EM-Ians when you have to live with them."

"So where are the other three? The three girls that were with you and Amy here at that spa?" Naruto asked.

"Sonia is a world famous singer," Geo explained, "Meiru is her manager and Ashe is their bodyguard. Right now, they're in Choina for a benefit concert for helping the panda population."

"Still don't get why Ashe had to take Model A with her," Grey said.

"Probably incase of an attack by FM-Ians," Saito replied as he cleaned the dishes.

Kyuubi kept staring outside, watching the clouds with a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kyuubi-chan?" Hope asked.

**"Don't call me that,"** Kyuubi sighed, **"Also, this is how I predict things."**

"Predict?" Naruto repeated.

**"Indeed,"** Kyuubi nodded, **"You see, I like to tell fortunes by looking at the clouds or by using any kind of cards. Naruto, you remember those cards I asked you to buy a few days ago?"**

Naruto nodded and pulled them out.

**"Shuffle them, then flip the first card out and put it to the upper left of the deck,"** Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto nodded before doing so. The card showed a black, broken heart.

**"That tells that a tragedy has befallen to the majority in this room,"** Kyuubi explained, **"For me, I was sealed within Kit here. For Kit and Solo, they were beaten up everyday during their childhoods for reasons they didn't know why until now."**

"I lost my dad a few months ago," Geo sad fully said.

"You can guess mine easily," Grey and Saito said in unison.

Naruto flipped the next card. It showed a sad-faced clown.

**"The Sad Clown tells that there is sadness, but joy as well for all those here,"** Kyuubi explained, **"We all now have someone to look towards for comfort and I am free from my jail."**

Naruto flipped the last card. It showed a dying knight against a shrouded monster.

**"This foretells that there will be danger for us in the near future,"** Kyuubi said, **"Look at the background. The sun is in the background, yet it is dark like night with the constellations of Cancer the Crab, Cygnus the Swan, Taurus the Ox, Libra the Scales, Ophicius the Snake Charmer, Corona Australis the Southern Crown, Corona Borealis the Northern Crown, and Lupus the Wolf. That means the attack will happen at a place that is always watching the stars."**

"AMAKEN?" Geo pondered.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"AMAKEN is a research center," Solo explained, "Their main goal is to find out if life does exist in space, but they are also the chief makers of Transers and anything Wave-related."

"It's also where the WaveNavis were created," Saito added.

"By the way, here's a check from AMAKEN," Hope said, handing Saito the envelope, "Apparently, it's your 50 percent of the profits the WaveNavi is making."

Saito took it and opened it to see the check. He nearly passed out.

"What?" Geo pondered as everyone looked at it.

Everyone nearly passed out.

"I've never seen that many zeros in my afterlife…" Amidamaru stated.

"Whoa… I bet Froggy would explode with all that in him," Naruto stated.

Everyone who didn't know about his wallet stared at him.

"His wallet," Geo replied to the hanging question as Naruto showed them the nearly bursting Froggy.

"Ah."

**"Um, Saito? I think that you have your thumb over something,"** Kyuubi said.

Saito moved his thumb, and fainted all the way this time. The check was for nine hundred million Zenny.

"Who knew WaveNavis would become so popular," Marcus chuckled.

* * *

**Me: Okay. I wanted to make Kyuubi a wise being as well as a pervert.**

* * *


	12. The Attack Part 2

**Me: Here's an update.**

* * *

-Blue Bomber here. All clear over here. How's your end, Nine-Tailed Surprise, over?- Megaman said.

-It's good- Naruto replied into the walkie-talkie.

-It's what, over?-

-It's good-

-You're forgetting to say 'over,' over-

-What do you mean I have to say 'over?'-

-What do you mean I have to say what, over?-

-You mean I have to say 'over' twice even if it's the end of the sentence…- Naruto began.

**-Over,-** Kyuubi added quickly.

-Yes you do, over-

-Fine. Everything is fine over here. How's your end, Ninja Cat, over?-

-It's good over here. Shooting Star, how is it, over?-

"We're okay, over," Rockman replied, "Lone Wolf, how goes your end?"

-…I hate you all, over…-

-The EM-Ians were the ones who came up with the nicknames, Rogue, over-

-I still hate it, though, Flaming Wheel, over-

-Aw, suck it up! My area's cle… WAIT! NOOOOO!!!! BZZZRT-

-Flaming Wheel? Rayne-chan?!- Naruto's voice gasped –Hang on, I'm… ACK! BZZZRT!!!-

"What's happening, over?" Rockman asked.

"Your defeat," a voice replied.

Rockman was slammed into the real world ground by Cygnus Wing.

"Cygnus!" Rockman gasped as he got up, "Give us back Mr. Dubious!"

"Never," Cygnus Wing replied with a sneer, "In fact… this world shall soon fall!"

He held up something and Omega-Xis gasped. Dangling by a black chain was a tiny red claw holding a violet glowing orb.

"The Andromeda Key?!" Omega-Xis gasped.

"I took it off you when I sent you into the ground," Cygnus Wing replied, "And as for your friends…"

He pointed to his left to show Ophicius Queen holding Copy Cat in her tail, Taurus Flame having Inu-Maru in a choke hold, Wolf Woods pinning Naruto into the ground with one foot crushing his nine tails, Crown Thunder beside a chained up Turbo Duel, and Cancer Bubble doing a small dance around a tied-up Grey.

"Okay… I believe the others managed to somehow catch the others, but not Cancer capturing Grey," Omega-Xis said.

"That's because we did, kid," a voice sneered.

Two figures appeared at Grey's sides. One was a boy with long blue hair in a cape-like manner in purple armor and an energy scythe. The other was a girl with green hair in blue and white armor floating on a blue and gold staff resembling a witch's broom. Grey gasped.

"Pandora and Prometheus! But how…"

"That Pegasus Ice bastard didn't just freeze you, but anyone in a mile radius of you and your bitch sister!" the boy growled.

"Don't call my sister that!" Grey glared.

"Hello… Grey…" the girl bowed on her staff.

"At least one of you is polite," Grey stated.

Prometheus further proved this by burping out a rumbling belch. Cancer held up a '10.'

"Hold on, I think you forgot about someone," a voice said, "ROGUE FIST!!!"

Cygnus Wing evaded Rogue's attack as he appeared beside Rockman.

"Rogue!" Rockman gasped.

"So there was one more…" a voice said.

Naruto's eyes widened as a boy around his age with pale skin, raven-colored eyes, raven-black hair resembling a chicken's rear, a blue headband with a slash on it, a blue shirt with a red and white fan-like pattern on the back, and black shorts came out of the bushes.

"Hello, Naruto," the boy said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped.

An orange-red flame with pitch-black raven armor appeared beside Sasuke.

"EM Wave Change, Sasuke Uchiha, On-Air," the boy said.

* * *

The raven shrieked as it engulfed Sasuke in it's flames. The flames parted at his feet first, revealing pitch black combat boots with silver blades at the tips extending out an inch at the tips, red-orange rings at the ends of the boots. The flames continued to part, revealing his pitch-black jumpsuit and raven wings. He had orange-red markings trailing the sides of his jumpsuit and arms. His torso had pitch-black armor that had shoulder guards resembling giant raven feet. His arms now wore clawed black gloves with blasters on each of them loaded with poisoned kunai, shuriken, katanas, and any other sharp weapon one would think a ninja would keep on their body. The flames parted on his head to reveal it was covered by a demonic raven head-shaped helmet. His eyes were covered by a red-orange visor as his nose and mouth were hidden under a guard resembling the raven's beak. Flames erupted off his blasters, the rings on his combat boots, and lines his wings.

* * *

"Corvus Raven," Sasuke said.

"So you're Sasuke?" Rogue pondered, "I can feel something in you. You've had to see something no one wishes to see."

"What's he talking about?" Grey asked.

"You know nothing," Sasuke glared.

"But I do," Rogue said, "You saw someone you respected, someone you…"

He didn't finish his sentence when Corvus Raven flew at him, firing a volley of shuriken and kunai.

"…thought you were close to," Rogue continued as he used his Rogue Sword to slash through all on the shuriken, "Your own brother, kill everyone you loved before your very eyes and then made you watch it over and over and over again for seventy-two hours."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Corvus Raven shrieked as he was engulfed in the flames, "Raven Inferno!"

The flames engulfed Corvus Raven, changing him into a giant flaming raven. The raven shrieked as it flew at Rogue.

"ROGUE BREAK!!!" Rogue roared as his sword was engulfed in the flames on his fist.

The two attacks collided, causing a large explosion. Rogue and Corvus Raven jumped away from each other.

"Okay… I'm bored," Prometheus stated.

He vanished and knocked Rogue out with the back on his scythe.

"What gives?" Corvus Raven growled.

"I got bored," Prometheus replied, "Now come on, you damn swan, I wanna see this big-ass Andromeda you're always talking about!"

"He has a…" Inu-Maru began.

"I know," Pandora and Grey said in unison.

"Alright," Cygnus Wing said as he raised the key into the air, "Come forth and destroy this world, Andromeda!"

The key began to float before shooting out a violet beam into the air. Everyone looked up and all but the evil FM-Ians, Corvus Raven, and Prometheus, gulped. A large monstrous Electromagnetic Being floated down from the sky, actually absorbing the Wave Roads it touched. It looked like a monster's head with an orange mouth, green eyes, and a green core in its mouth.

"Andromeda…" Omega-Xis paled.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! AGAIN!" Turbo screamed.

"Andromeda, destroy the planet's core!" Cygnus Wing ordered.

Andromeda roared before it flew off.

"Where's it heading?" Grey pondered.

"To the northern ice cap on the planet," Wolf Woods replied, "It need to go through the top of the planet before going to the core."

"Baka!" Ophicius Queen bopped Wolf Wood's nose, "Don't tell them that!"

"GEMINI THUNDER!"

Cygnus Wing screamed as he was hit with Gemini Sparks' combined attack. The two landed with Gemini Black holding the Andromeda Key.

"Get him!" Cygnus Wing ordered.

* * *

Andromeda made it to the North Pole and began to drill into it.

* * *

Gemini Spark ducked under shuriken and kunai, jumped over Cancer Bubble's bubbles and Cygnus Wing's birds, and dodged the every punch and kick Cygnus tried to make.

"ELEC SWORD!" both shouted, clipping Cygnus Wing's wings.

"NO! MY WINGS!!!" Cygnus Wing screamed.

"It's over," Rey said, "White, now!"

White nodded.

"BASON, INTO MY STAFF!" Gemini Spark White shouted.

Bason roared as he entered the staff. It glowed before it doubled in size, a spiked ball engulfed the top before an even larger blade emerged from it.

"Bason Over-Soul Mode!"

"Whoa…" Inu-Maru awed.

"BattleCard Predation! FireEdge!" Rockman shouted as Omega-Xis changed into a razor-sharp lava katana.

He sliced Wolf Woods in half, releasing Naruto.

"Alright! Now KyuubiYoko's out to play!" Naruto cheered, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

One thousand KyuubiYoko clones appeared.

"Uh oh…" the villains gulped.

"Ophicius Queen, may you please release Copy Cat?" Rockman asked with the most innocent look no his face.

_'Must… resist… Fangirl… urges…'_ Ophicius Queen thought before caving, "Of course, my beloved Rockman-kun!"

She released Copy Cat, who then sent her flying by changing her left arm into a giant fist.

"That was Duo's left arm, wasn't it?" Megaman asked as he and the others were freed by the KyuubiYoko army.

"Yep, nya!" Copy mewed.

The original KyuubiYoko and Corvus Raven began to battle each other. Whenever one threw shuriken or any other weapon, the other would parry or dodge the weapons. KyuubiYoko became engulfed in crimson energy as his body's image became more feral and demonic and Corvus Raven was covered in white flame-designs. KyuubiYoko howled before charging at Corvus Raven, unleashing a fury of slashes and energy slashes. Corvus Raven dodged half of them before releasing a wave of pitch black flames. KyuubiYoko roared, releasing a shockwave that parted the flames. Gemini White Stood over Cygnus Wing.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Cygnus Wing stammered.

"Oh nothing… NOT!" Gemini Spark White replied as he swung Bason-Staff down.

Cygnus Wing screamed as the staff caused a large-scale explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a man in his thirties with brown hair, pale skin, and an AMAKEN uniform and a sky-blue flame shaped like a swan in white swan-shaped armor.

"Omega-Xis!" Rey shouted.

Rockman turned and Omega-Xis caught the Andromeda Key.

"NOOOOO!!!!" the FM-Ians, minus Inu and Copy, screamed before Omega-Xis broke the Andromeda Key's orb.

Violet smoke shot out of it before the entire orb was empty and see-through.

"No…" Cancer Bubble gasped.

"RETREAT!!!" Taurus Flame screamed.

"WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA…"

CLANK!!!

Pandora dragged the unconscious Prometheus away as the FM-Ians ran away on the Wave Roads.

"We'll settle this next time, Naruto," Corvus Raven growled as he picked Cygnus up and flew away, "AND I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I DO!!!"

* * *

Andromeda stopped working and shut down. Suddenly, Pegasus Magic appeared.

-You will not get another chance, Andromeda- Pegasus Magic said –FROZEN TUNDRA!-

Andromeda was engulfed inside a giant glacier. Pegasus Magic vanished.

* * *

"Is it over now?" Geo asked as he lay in his bed.

"Not by a long shot, kid," Omega-Xis replied, "We need to make sure that there are no more FM-Ians left and we always need to be ready incase Bass reappears."

"You're just saying that to try and get some Virus Busting," Geo said.

"ACK!"

* * *

"Kaa-san, daijobu?" Sonia asked as Meiru came out of the bathroom for the tenth time that hour.

"I'm not sure, Otome-chan," Meiru replied before holding her gut and ran back in, covering her mouth.

Sonia flinched as the sounds of Meiru throwing up were heard once more.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonia pondered, "She's been like that ever since the benefit concert ended."

"That's it," Ashe stated as she stood up, "The moment we get back to Echo Ridge, I'm forcing Saito to take her to the hospital. I don't trust hospitals here and I just hate hospitals."

Sonia, Model A, Falzar, and Lyra sweatdropped as Ashe went on to explain why she hated hospitals.

* * *

**Me: What's wrong with Meiru? And why are you afraid of hospitals, Ashe?**

**Ashe: I'M NOT AFRAID!!! (chases me with giant mallets made out of toothpicks)**

* * *


	13. A Shock of their lives

**Me: Here's an update. Here be a shock.**

* * *

"I still don't get why we're doing this," Meiru growled, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Roll-chan…" Saito spoke gently as he gently took her hands into his, "I'm worried about you. From what Sonia and Ashe told me, you could have contracted something horrible. I don't want you die, Roll-chan. I love you too much to see you die."

"Mega-kun…" Meiru whispered.

The two shared a gentle kiss until they heard a cough. They parted and looked to see a female doctor with her short, purple hair, styled into four small buns.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" the woman asked.

"Do we know you, ma'am?" Meiru asked.

"After all this time, you've forgotten an old rivalry we had over a certain cobalt-haired boy back when Jasmine, Lan, and Maylu were alive?" the woman asked.

"Medi?" Saito pondered.

"It's Dr. Medi Cal to you," the woman giggled with a wink, "But yeah, it's me. Follow me, please."

The two nodded and followed Medi to a normal check-up room.

"So you're not out to kill humans?" Roll asked.

"Not at all," Medi replied, "Me and Radar-kun are living just fine alongside humans."

"Radar?" Megaman repeated.

"Searchman, you silly," Medi replied as she took out a tongue depressor, "Say 'ah,' please."

Roll complied as Medi did her tests. After a little, Medi took out a cup.

"Please go into the bathroom and urinate into this for me," Medi said, "This is the last test before I can make a complete diagnosis."

Roll nodded.

"So do you have a WaveNavi?" Megaman asked.

"Why yes," Medi replied as a small pink flame resembling a bunny in a nurse's outfit appeared beside her, "This is Pill."

"H-h-hello…" the bunny bowed.

"Medi Cal and Pill…" Megaman sweatdropped as he repeated their names.

**"Sounds like 'Medical Pill' if you ask me,"** Gregar stated, **"Well hello, cutie."**

SLAP!!!

**"You're a perverted wolf, Gregar,"** Falzar scolded.

"So are those two…" Medi began.

"They're the CyBeasts," Megaman confirmed, "But they're not that bad as everyone thought… well… Gregar's just a pervert while Falzar is more like a motherly figure."

**"ACK!"** Gregar flinched as Falzar just giggled.

**"Thank you for the compliment, Saito,"** Falzar bowed.

"Saito?" Medi repeated.

"I go by 'Saito Hikari-Yami' while Roll goes by 'Meiru Hikari-Sakurai' now, Medi," Megaman explained, "So how long have you been here?"

"About thirteen years," Medi replied, "Radar and I married twelve years ago and had a son. You might know him if you're the same Saito-sensei that my son talks about."

"Well… I do teach at Echo Ridge Elementary," Megaman chuckled sheepishly, "I'm planning to follow my students with them until High School. Then I'll just stay back in the High School and teach there."

Medi nodded as Roll walked in.

"Here you go," Roll said.

Medi nodded. She put the cup on the counter and pulled out three slips on red paper.

"Now then, pray for it to do something," Medi said.

Both nodded as Medi put the first one it. She pulled it out after a minute. It was blue. She did this with the other two, both of them coming out as blue. Medi smiled.

"Saito, I suggest you be prepared for nine months of hell, at least that's what my husband would say to you if he were here," Medi said.

"Um… Why?"

"Ms. Hikari-Sakurai is pregnant," Pill stated.

Roll and Megaman fainted.

"How did I know that'd happen?" Medi asked.

**"Same here,"** Falzar agreed.

**"They should sue that company,"** Gregar stated, **"The thing must have broke the last time."**

"What thing?" Pill asked.

"Don't even think about answering that," Medi glared at the CyBeast.

Falzar slapped Gregar's face.

**"OW!"** Gregar yelped.

"So how do we wake them up?" Medi asked.

**"Simple;"** Falzar replied, **"Gregar took photos of Meiru in the shower again."**

Roll and Megaman pounced on Gregar, beating him up.

"He did that once?" Medi asked.

**"Yes."**

Medi joined in. Pill and Falzar sweatdropped.

"Why is Medi joining in?" Pill asked.

**"She's probably doing it because she was Meiru's best friend,"** Falzar said with a gentle smile, **"Friendships will last eternally so as long as you hold them to your heart."**

Pill nodded.

* * *

"So you're going to stay with Meiru now, Saito?" Geo asked.

Saito nodded as he finished taping his last box.

"It is my fault Meiru is like this," Saito replied, "So I want to do everything I can to help."

"It would help if you…" Hope whispered the rest, causing Saito to gasp and sputter.

"Mom, what did you just say to him?" Geo asked.

"I told him…" Hope whispered it to Geo.

Geo nodded.

"Now I see why he's freaking out," Geo said.

"BASTARD!!!" Axl Ashe roared as she barged in.

Saito yelped, Wave Changed, grabbed two of the heaviest boxes, and ran off with Axl Ashe pursuing as Wolf Wood.

"Um…" Omega-Xis began.

"She thinks that Meiru being pregnant means that Saito harmed her horribly with some disease," Grey sweatdropped as he walked in.

Axl Ashe came back in, counting the money she just got, before separating from Model A.

"I'll be in my room," Ashe said, "Don't enter or else."

"Okay… it's a good thing he got that check," Geo stated with everyone having a large sweatdrop.

Everyone nodded. Megaman came back with Lyra Note to get the rest. Lyra Note smiled and waved to Geo before the two left with the rest of the boxes.

"Sonia sure seems happy, nya," Copy mewed from her Styler.

"Of course," Hope smiled, "She's getting to become an older sister while she has a big chance of having a new father."

* * *

"Mega-kun, are you sure you want to stay?" Roll asked as she helped Megaman unpack, "This isn't really your concern…"

"Roll-chan, it is," Megaman replied, gently hugging her, "This isn't just your child, it is mine as well. This is OUR child. I don't care what happens, just as long as I can love you, be with you, Sonia, and our blood child, and be close to you."

"Mega-kun… are you trying ask me to marry you?" Roll asked.

Megaman blushed and quickly nodded, sweating madly.

"…Of course," Roll replied, hugging him, "I've always hoped you'd ask me that. My answer will always be 'yes' to that question, Mega-kun, and I'll only say it to you and only you."

"Thanks, Roll-chan," Megaman thanked before the two kissed.

Sonia stopped peeking through the keyhole and walked away, smiling.

* * *

"…Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Well what?" Prometheus glared.

"Are we done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Almost… Just need to… put the last… piece on…" Pandora replied, using a magnifying glass, tweezers, and a tiny, tiny, tiny drop of rubber cement to apply the last fragment of the Andromeda Key, "Done…"

The FM-Ians cheered.

"Now to fill it up!" Cygnus cheered.

"Huh? Isn't it already full?" Prometheus asked.

"No," Taurus replied, "It needs to be filled with negative energy."

"And it's empty right now," Ophicius said, still clutching her Rockman plush.

"So it's like Model W…" Prometheus examined, "Okay, so how do we fill it up? We terrorize the people?"

"Yes," Corvus replied, "But not kill them. Their negative energy only comes when they're alive. Fear of being killed is one type of fear that the Andromeda Key won't absorb."

"So we can't kill them, and we can't let them think they're going to be killed?!" Prometheus stated, "MOTHERFUCK!!!"

Libra took his scales off of Cancer's metaphorical ears.

"So how do we try and get the energy?" Cygnus asked.

"…We use that," Cancer replied, pointing at the device, "But first…"

* * *

The FM-Ians began to rebuild their base to make it even better by hijacking some construction equipment.

* * *

**Me: I'm evil, aren't I?**

**Ashe: BASTARD!!!! (chases me with katanas made of toothpicks and working toothpick replicas of atomic bombs)**


	14. Star Break

**Me: Here's an update.**

* * *

"I hate this," Saito sighed.

"Cheer up, Tou-san," Sonia, currently in disguise so she wouldn't attract any bad attention, said, "Aunt Medi did say that this part would only last the first three months."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Saito said, "Now where are those annoying instant ramen cups?"

Saito's cart bumped into someone else's cart.

"Oops! My apologies," Pat bowed quickly.

"Oh no. It was my… Pat?" Saito pondered.

"Saito-sensei?" Pat pondered.

"Master Pat, I've found a…" Bason began before he noticed Saito and Sonia were staring at him with shocked faces.

"Uh oh…" Bason sweatdropped.

"You're Gemini Spark?!" Saito asked.

"Um… Well… Yes," Pat replied, "You already know my spirit ally, Bason."

"Hello," Bason bowed before kneeling to Pat," My apologies, Master Pat."

"It's alright, Bason," Pat said, "They're good people and EM-Ians."

Gemini appeared as Black and White beside Pat as Gregar and Lyra appeared.

"Hello, Lyra," White waved.

"Yo, Lyra," Black winked.

"Pervert," Lyra glared at Black before smiling at White, "White."

**"So you're a fan of the Icha-Icha Series?"** Gregar asked.

"Big time," Black replied.

**"FUBAR TIME!!!"** Gregar cheered before dragging Black off.

"Alright! …What's FUBAR?" Black asked before the two left.

"Don't even dare ask me what those two were talking about," Saito, White, and Bason all said in unison.

Sonia and Pat nodded.

**"Saito, Meiru is starting to see the monkeys again," **Falzar said as she came.

"Oh no… Where are those ramen cups?!" Saito pondered, "Come on, Sonia! We don't want her to do _that_ again."

"You mean walk around the house, na…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Saito interrupted.

"They're in the first row," Bason said, "They're also on sale. Buy 10 for 100 Zenny."

"Sale?! Yatta!" Pat cheered.

* * *

"At least we managed to stop you from listening to those 'monkeys' again," Saito said as he gave his wife her meal; instant ramen with strawberries, salsa, and chocolate sauce on it.

"Thank you," Meiru smiled before digging in.

Saito chuckled and Sonia giggled, both eating normal ramen with strawberries mixed into it.

* * *

"Where am I?" Geo pondered, "Wasn't I just in my bed just now?"

He walked off.

"Huh? Sonia? Solo? Marcus? Rayne? Pat?"

"Geo?" the five asked.

"Please tell me this is one of your dreams," Geo begged.

They shook their heads.

"This isn't yours then, either?" Sonia asked.

Geo shook his head.

"…Damn…" Solo said.

"So why are we here?" Sonia asked, "It's dark and cold and misty. I don't like this! I just wanna wake up and then go back to sleep in a good dream!"

-I apologize- a voice said –But your dreams were the only way we could safely talk to you six-

The six looked to see Pegasus Magic, a giant fire in red and orange lion-shaped armor and tail, and a green flame inside dragon-like armor.

-We are the Sage Trinity of the Planet AM- Pegasus Magic said –I am Pegasus Magic-

-Yo! Name's Leo Kingdom!- the lion roared.

-Please call me Dragon Sky- the dragon spoke gently.

"You!" Solo growled, instantly becoming Rogue, "You're the one who froze them all!"

-Yes. But I have my reasons- Pegasus Magic replied gently –Like now-

This cause the six to raise an eyebrow.

-You see… From what you've seen- Leo Kingdom said –There are some NetNavis from Saito and Meiru's time here, some wishing to avenge their fallen race, others living in harmony with the humans-

"Like Aunt Medi and Uncle Radar?" Sonia asked.

-Indeed- Dragon Skye said –There are even the BioMetals from Grey and Ashe's time here, the majority of them using their BioMatches to try and take over the world-

"And by guessing about Sasuke being here, I'm guessing Rogue Ninja from Naruto's time are here as well?" Solo asked.

-Correct. But it is only Sasuke and a snake- Pegasus replied –I've been trying to kill that annoying serpent for millennia now-

-Last lead you had on him lead to the incident with Pompeii- Leo Kingdom stated.

"Pompeii?" Sonia repeated.

"A volcano nearby the city erupted, killing all those there," Geo replied.

-Right- Pegasus Magic smiled.

"So why are we here?" Rayne asked.

Leo Kingdom laughed.

-Always as feisty as ever, eh Rayne?- Leo Kingdom laughed.

-The reason you are here is because of all those reasons plus Andromeda is still out there, waiting to be reactivated- Pegasus Magic said.

"But…"

-They fixed it- Dragon Sky interrupted Solo.

"Ah."

-Rayne, Marcus, stand before Leo Kingdom- Pegasus Magic ordered.

Both nodded.

-Rayne, Marcus, you both have the fire that burns just as powerful as my own- Leo Kingdom said –For that, I give you a piece of my power; Star Break-

Rayne and Marcus were engulfed in his flames. They parted to reveal Turbo Duel and Inu-Maru, but different. Both wore armor resembling Leo Kingdom fused with their usual armor. Marcus took out his sword in its transformed state to see it was pure red.

-That sword of yours can shatter any barrier and reflect any attack back at its opponent, except for water element attacks- Leo Kingdom explained –Rayne, your wheels can now, once in contact, melt anything with a single though from you. These are you new powers; Star Break: Fire Leo-

Both nodded.

-Solo, approach- Pegasus Ice ordered.

Solo did so.

-Solo, you come from a rich heritage. One that...feel because they lost their Link Power- Pegasus Magic said –Solo, you come from descendants of the grand flying continent Mu. They were so advance, that they were beyond the technology of EM Waves this time has. Yet, because they lost their Link Power, they fell. Remember, Solo, Link Power is true power. Not sadness and being alone. Lapalce, I believe it is time-

Everyone heard a howl before a blue and purple flame appeared, quickly changing into an EM-Ian in white armor.

-Solo, I would like you to meet one of your ancestors, Lapalce- Pegasus Magic said –Lapalce was chosen to be transformed into an EM Wave Being by the EM Wave God of Mu, RaMuXa. Even though you can do Wave change without an EM-Ian, Lapalce instead becomes any weapon on desires-

"It will be an honor to be with you, Solo," Lapalce said, changing into a sword, then a cannon, then a tri-barreled super-laser before changing back.

Solo nodded.

-Also… I grant you my Star Break-

Solo was encased in ice before it shattered, revealing his normal armor resembled a fusion of his and Pegasus Magic. His new wings twitched a little as he looked at his new sky-blue and purple flaming fist.

-Solo, when you use Lapalce in Star Break: Ice Pegasus, any attack you use with him will freeze the enemy for five minutes- Pegasus Magic explained –You may also fly in this form. I hope you use it to protect those close to you-

Rogue nodded as Lapalce changed into a brass knuckle that affixed itself to his flaming fist.

-Pat, Sonia, here please- Dragon Sky said.

Both did so.

-I grant you both my Star Break- Dragon Sky said.

Both were encased in a swirl of leaves before appearing as Harp Note and Gemini Spark, all three resembling a fusion of their normal Wave Forms and Dragon Sky. Sonia's guitar gained a dragon head at the end while she had a tail and dragon spikes on her helmet. Both Gemini's gold arms now were dragonic and emerald. They both sported a gold tail and dragon ears, the tails coated in lightning.

-Sonia, your Pulse Song will now be able to break the Wave Roads at full power and your Machine Gun String is replaced by beams that can piece armor. Also, by playing a song while in this form will allow you to unleash a powerful wind attack- Dragon Sky explained –Pat, Rey, your Gemini Thunder is now a fusion of electricity and wood. Your tails can paralyze anyone that comes in contact with them for ten minutes. Also, by using Bason in your staff, Pat, a single swing from it can release a tornado of electricity. This is Star Break: Wood Dragon-

-Geo Stellar, approach- all three said.

Geo gulped as he stood before all three.

-You have traits from each of us deep within your soul- Leo Kingdom said.

-We tried everything on picking which of us you let you have our power. From saying 'MINE!' first to a super complicated round of Super Smash Brothers: Brawl- Leo Kingdom added.

-So, we agreed that the one who allows you their power would be…- Dragon Sky began.

-…All three of us- they finished in perfect unison.

Geo was engulfed in fire first. They parted to reveal Rockman in armor resembling Leo Kingdom with Omega-Xis' head resembling a lion's. His hair was longer now and resembled a lion's mane. Then ice covered him and parted to reveal he was now in armor resembling Pegasus Magic with Omega-Xis' head now being a horse's. The final armor then appeared in a swirl of leaves and wind. He was now in Dragon Sky-like armor with Omega-Xis a dragon's head. Then, the dragon armor fused with the winged-horse armor, Omega-Xis' head now a fusion of horse and dragon. It then changed to a fusion of his Leo Kingdom and Pegasus Magic armor, then Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky. Then his was now in a complete fusion of all three armors. His armor was now gold with Ice Pegasus and Dragon Sky's heads now shoulder armor and Leo Kingdom's armor as Omega-Xis' new head.

-You now have to ability of Star Break, Twin Break: Ice Leo, Fire Pegasus, Ice Dragon, Wood Pegasus, Fire Dragon, and Wood Leo, and Triple Break: AM King- Pegasus Magic explained –You have each of our powers at half strength in normal Star Break. In Twin Break, You have the power of two of us. In Triple Break: AM King, you gain ultimate power. You will be invincible for the first two minutes of AM King, then you will only have thirteen minutes before you lose Triple Break unless you can obtain Link Energy from your BrotherBand. The power of AM King relies with Link Power, so as long as you have Link Power, you'll have a good amount of time as AM King-

The six bowed to the Sage Trinity.

-Also, there is something you need to know about Omega-Xis- Leo Kingdom said –Omega-Xis, in truth, is actually an AM-Ian-

"NANI?!"

Everyone turned to see that it was Solo who shouted that.

-Now that that's been taken care of, awaken- Dragon Sky said.

* * *

All six woke up in perfect unison. They looked at a dresser or desk in their room to see either one or three silver BattleCards and three or nine blue BattleCards and one or three red BattleCards.

**

* * *

**

**Me: I prefer this than just letting Geo have the Star Break. Tell me what you guys think of it and of their forms.**


	15. New Abilities

**A/N: A month has passed.**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE!!!" the teachers, minus Saito, roared as they chased Naruto around the school.

All of them were glued and feathered, making them look like giant chickens.

"You'll never catch me!" Naruto taunted, turning a corner and quickly henging into another student.

"Geo, did you see Naruto come by here?" one of the teachers asked.

"He went outside," 'Geo' replied.

Once all the teachers were outside, 'Geo' released his henge and locked the door.

"You're just asking to be expelled, aren't you?" Saito asked.

"Yep. I hate school with a passion," Naruto replied.

"Bad memories?"

"Yep," Naruto replied, "And it was weird this morning at home."

"How so?" Saito asked.

"Solo has a 'WaveNavi' now," Naruto replied, using air quotes, "His name's Lapalce and he says he was made on a floating continent called 'Moo.'"

"You mean 'Mu,' Naruto," Saito corrected, "And may I meet this Lapalce?"

"Actually… Solo wants to fight you at lunch today," Naruto said, "He wants to try out Lapalce to see if he would be a good partner or not."

"That's weird…" Saito said, "Geo, Sonia, Pat, and Rayne wanted to talk to me on the Wave Roads today at lunch."

* * *

Megaman tapped his foot as he looked at his watch. The six appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" ten KyuubiYoko clones shouted before nine vanished, leaving the original.

"By five minutes," Omega-Xis said.

"The EM-Ians were asleep," Sonia sweatdropped.

"So what is it you wanted to show me and any reason you wished to fight me, Rogue?" Saito asked.

"Lapalce," Rogue said.

Lapalce appeared and transformed into a scimitar. He charged at Megaman.

"CyberSword, Download!" Megaman called.

The two began to swordfight for a few minutes before jumping back. Lapalce changed into a tri-blaster.

"Uh oh…" Megaman gulped before remembering something, "KnightSoul, Download!"

Megaman glowed before his armor changed into a purple knight armor with a shield and a red plume of feathers on his helmet. Rogue open fired, breaking the armor on Megaman's shoulders and arms while his shield protected the rest of him.

"Beast-Out!"

Megaman was engulfed in purple flames before they parted to reveal his knight armor now looked like his Beast-Out Form.

"Megaman: KnightCross!"

Rogue smirked as Lapalce changed into a Transer.

"STAR BREAK!" Rogue shouted as he slotted the card into the Transer.

He was engulfed in ice before it shattered.

"Rogue: Ice Pegasus!" Rogue shouted.

"Whoa…" Naruto awed.

"Magician's Freeze!" Rogue shouted.

A blue magic seal appeared at Megaman's feet. Megaman jumped out of the way just as the seal was now under ten feet of solid ice.

"Nice try," Megaman growled, "But try THIS!"

He unleashed a giant fireball from his mouth. Rogue quickly got half of the fireball frozen before it collided. He fell to the ground and both lost their powered-up forms.

"What… was… that?" Megaman panted.

"The Sage Trinity appeared in a shared dream we had last night," Rockman explained, "Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky gave each of us a Star Break BattleCard and BattleCards with their pictures on them."

"NANI?!" Megaman gasped.

The others, except Rockman, did a Star Break.

"Oh my grease and gravy," Megaman gasped as she saw Sonia's Star Break, "Please don't tell your mother about your Star Break and PLEASE don't show her it, Otome-chan, or Tou-san will be clobbered and forced to sleep on the couch… again."

Everyone stared at him and Lyra Note.

"She had a mood swing a month ago and it ended up with Tou-san being stuck sleeping on the couch for one week," Lyra Note said.

The boys, minus Rockman, gave Megaman all a funny smirk.

"If any of you so much as mention this to anyone else or say that I'm whipped or say that my wife is the head of the house, I swear I will give you all, no matter if you said anything or not, detention for the rest of the school year," Saito glared, "And Summer School!"

At that, all of them paled greatly.

"So which Star Break did you get, Rockman?" Megaman asked.

"All three," Rockman replied, showing all three cards.

Megaman nearly fell over.

"Whoa, now that is lucky," Megaman stated.

**"Megaman!"**

Falzar appeared.

**"Meiru's seeing the monkeys again."**

Megaman and Lyra Note paled.

"DON'T LET HER LISTEN TO THEM!!!" Both shouted before running off.

"LOSE STAR BREAK!" the group heard Megaman shout, "I HATE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!!!"

This made them all have various sweatdrops.

"Do we even want to know who these monkeys are?" Lapalce asked.

**"I don't even know them. Only Meiru sees them,"** Falzar said.

"Being pregnant must stink," Naruto stated, "Good thing I'm not a girl…"

BONK! SLAP! PECK! BOOM!

Turbo Duel and Falzar stomped/heavily flapped away in a huff, leaving poor KyuubiYoko in a fifty feet crater on the Wave Road.

"Dude, you just got beaten up by a crazy speed bitch and a harpy," Rey fell over laughing.

BONK! SLAP! PECK! ZAP! BOOM!

Star Break Gemini Spark White, Star Break Turbo Duel, and Falzar went off, leaving Rey in a one hundred foot crater with KyuubiYoko.

"Now you know why I never insulted the Zerker Tribe's women," Lapalce stated.

Rogue nodded. Naruto was excused for the rest of the month for healing.

* * *

"It's done buku!" Cancer cheered.

"Okay… this is pretty nice," Sasuke admitted, "Not as nice as my old house, but still nice."

"Eh, I'm good with it," Prometheus shrugged on the couch, watching TV.

BONK!

"OW! What did I do?" Prometheus asked as Pandora put her rolling pin away.

"Now then, let's get on with our plan!" Taurus said.

Cygnus flew over to the device's control with Pandora.

"If we just do a few adjustments," Cygnus said, "We could make disguises to find out how to scare the humans."

* * *

Cancer screamed as he was tossed into the machine. Pandora activated the machine. Cancer screamed before the back opened and a small boy in a red shirt, red shorts, red running shoes, and orange hair with orange gloves walked out. He opened his yellow eyes and looked at himself.

"AW MAN! I'M A KID, BUKU!" the boy groaned.

"Fate hates you, Cancer," Prometheus cackled as he fell off the couch in laughter, "Oh man! I can't breathe!!!"

Taurus went next and came out as a tall muscular cowboy-like human in a red shirt, scarf, jeans, and bow-legs and a fire-pattern cowboy hat hid his fire-pattern hair. He smirked as he opened his blue eyes.

"I like this," Taurus stated.

Crown went next and came out as a man with his yellow hair graying at the roots, a soft face with his eyes behind glasses that blocked out his eye color. He wore a black gentleman's outfit without the hat.

"I believe I will enjoy this outfit," Crown said.

Libra went next and came out as a slender adult with red hair with brown roots, a yellow shirt under a lab coat, and jeans. His eyes were blue and he wore a red glove and a blue glove.

"A: I like this," Libra said, "B: I don't like. I choose A."

"We're going to have to teach him not to do that," Sasuke said as Wolf went next.

He came out as a teenager around 15 with wild forest-green hair, red eyes, fangs sticking out of the sides of his mouth, tan skin, a greed hoodie, jean-shorts, and yellow and green running shoes and gloves.

"Awoo!!! I love this!" Wolf howled.

"Me next!" Ophicius said.

She entered and came out as a well-developed teenager around 16. She had her long violet hair in two giant torpedo-like pigtails, a green and purple tee that exposed her navel, blue jeans that ended two inches above her purple sandals, and she was still cuddling her Rockman plush as she opened her pink eyes.

"That's it!" Prometheus growled as he got up, "Next time I see you cuddling that, I'm burning it!"

Ophicius hissed before pouncing on Prometheus and clobbered him, making sure her plush was still being held close. Cygnus went last. He came out as a slender scientist in AMAKEN uniform with white hair and sky-blue eyes. He had a white bear as well.

"These forms will allow us to access our Wave Forms at any time," Cygnus explained, "But when we're in Wave Form, there's a limit to how long we have to stay in them before we're reverted back into FM-Ians."

He walked over to a computer and cracked his fingers before getting to work.

"Sasuke, I'm enrolling you into the school close to here, Cancer will accompany you as a little brother," Cygnus said, "Wolf, I'm putting you in the Middle School. Me? I'll be working at AMAKEN. The rest of you, find your own damn job and leave me alone."

BONK!

"OW!" Cygnus yelped.

"Don't curse… in front… of children…" Pandora said as she pointed at Cancer, who she currently was holding much to his chagrin, "…Bad swan…"

"Is Pandora… acting like a mother?" Sasuke pondered.

"I think so," Ophicius replied.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Wolf howled, "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!!"

"If you don't, then no more bones," Crown threatened.

"Wolf will go to school," Wolf caved.

* * *

**Me: So what do you think of the human forms of the FM-Ians? Send it in the review.**


	16. Blending In

**A/N: Two months have passed.**

* * *

"Nice work, Mr. Dubious," Saito congratulated as he looked at the new smaller, cell-phone-like Transer, "How's your new Transer, Gregar?"

**"More room for my books!"** Gregar cheered.

"You're not kidding when you said he was a pervert," Mr. Dubious sweatdropped.

Saito nodded with an awkward chuckle.

"Hello, gentlemen," a voice said.

Cygnus walked in.

"Ah. You must be the new scientist they hired here," Mr. Boreal said, "Mr…."

"It's Dr. Wing," Cygnus said, shaking Mr. Boreal's hand, "I will try and help out as much as I an." _'And try and figure out how to make your Negative Energy come forth.'_

"We were just testing out the newest Transer; the Transer Cell," Mr. Boreal said, "My good friend, Tom, here."

"A… pleasure it is to meet you, Tomas," Dr. Wing said as he offered his hand to Mr. Dubious, "I do believe I shall enjoy working here."

Mr. Dubious gulped as he shook Dr. Wing's hand. After Dr. Wing walked off, he turned to the other two.

"I don't like him," Mr. Dubious stated, "He scares me."

Mr. Boreal and Saito sweatdropped.

"GREGAR!" Saito barked.

Gregar stopped moving towards a sleeping Silver.

"Remember, Silver is for you-know-who when he or she is born," Saito said, "And I don't want you to make him a pervert. I swear if you try and corrupt the child and/or Silver, I will delete all your books and refuse to buy anymore for you."

Gregar gasped before going into his Transer Cell.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Mr. Dubious asked.

"Says Birdman," Silver yawned as he woke up.

"Silver…"

"Sorry," Silver apologized, "Twas Cygnus who was evil, not you, Mr. Dubious."

Mr. Dubious stared at the screen Silver was on before his eyes widened.

"EUREKA! I'VE GOT IT!!" Mr. Dubious shouted suddenly before running off, "Make sure I get my credit! I've got another invention to make!"

"It'd better not be a Dimensional Generator," Saito shuddered after Mr. Dubious left.

"Bad experience with them?" Mr. Boreal asked.

"Bad memories," Saito replied, "Especially during the DarkMega fiasco."

He shuddered as he looked at his hands.

"I still hear their screams of pain sometimes… the ones that I tortured…"

**"Saito, it wasn't you who did all that. It was DarkMega,"** Gregar sighed, **"Don't make me show you page 254."**

Saito blushed at that.

"Page 254?" Mr. Boreal repeated.

"Don't ask," Saito replied as he put his coat on, "We need to get back to my wife. Good thing Tom made five of them so that one could me the one to be mass-produced for everyone."

Mr. Boreal nodded.

"See you next week, Saito," Mr. Boreal said with a wave.

* * *

Meiru looked up from the TV, showing her favorite soap opera, to see Saito walk in.

"How was AMAKEN, honey?" Meiru asked, pecking his cheek as he sat beside him.

"Mr. Dubious just made a new Transer; the Transer Cell," Saito replied, "And this new, creepy scientist is working there. His name is Dr. Wing. He kinda looks familiar, too. But I can't think of who he reminds me of."

Meiru nodded as she gently rubbed her now much rounder belly.

"A few months till our second child comes," Meiru smiled.

Saito nodded.

"Say, where's Sonia?" Saito asked.

"She's out with the others, practicing their Star Breaks," Meiru replied before going back to her soap opera, "Oh, poor Geraldo…"

Saito chuckled as he started to watch it with her, his arm going across her shoulder and using his hand to pull her closer.

* * *

Rockman panted as he split back into Geo and Omega-Xis.

"…Whoa…" everyone awed at they peaked out from behind a boulder which had once been a mountain.

Geo was currently in a ten-thousand yard crater that went down a mile.

"Some help, please?" Geo asked, his voice echoing.

They then heard groaning before something hit the floor… hard.

"Okay… Let's agree to let Geo handle Andromeda if they get it up and running again," Lyra said.

"Agreed," the others replied before Copy Cat and Lyra Note jumped down to get Geo.

"Who knew Triple Break could do this…" Rogue fell on his rear, actually afraid for once as he went back to being Solo.

"He could probably even kill RaMuXa in that form," Lapalce added.

**"But it seems to leave him tired,"** Kyuubi said, **"He'll need to learn how to bypass the fainting or else."**Sasuke mumbled as he stood outside the classroom. Pandora made him spend a few hours every so often the last three days so that his pale skin would be a healthy peach. He now wore a blue shirt and jeans with his Transer, pitch black with a red circle with three black tomes inside it on the cover, on his left arm.

* * *

Cancer wanted to kill Cygnus now as his face was poked and tugged on by his fellow classmates.

_'I hate children…'_ Cancer thought.

* * *

_'I love High School! Especially those nimbly high school girls…'_ Wolf thought, _'But nothing compares to bones!'_

He was now in a white and green track uniform, running around the track for the fifteenth lap… while everyone else was on their fifth. The girls nearby were all watching him as they did stretches.

* * *

Ophicius bumped into Saito.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Saito apologized.

He then looked up at her.

"Ah! You must be Ms. Viper," Saito said, "My new aid in class. Strange. You have the hairstyle as one of my students, Luna Platz, the class president. Funny how she and Naruto always seem to… have the… same…"

He suddenly growled.

"If you need me, I'll be reprimanding Naruto," Saito said, "Make sure you introduce yourself to the students and tell them to read pages 18-28 in their Springboard Packets and annotate all the pages."

Saito walked off. He opened the door, shouted something, Naruto came out, and the two walked off. Ophicius sweatdropped at this before doing what she was asked to do.

_'For the pay, they could be mutts for all I care…'_ Ophicius thought.

She opened the door and nearly gasped. She saw Amidamaru, talking with Inu, Lyra and Turbo, having a nice conversation, Gregar, Kyuubi, and Omega-Xis, reading those infamous books she saw Prometheus reading yesterday while stroking himself.

_'Next time I see those three… They're going to wish that I'd kill them…'_ Ophicius thought, thinking of that last book she read on how to make it so male EM-Ians couldn't reproduce.

The trio suddenly shivered.

"Anyone get the feeling we should avoid fighting Ophicius incase she chooses to attack the school with Geo, Saito, and Naruto in here?" Omega-Xis asked.

**"Big time,"** the other two replied.

They went back to reading. Geo sighed as Sonia and Rayne glared at the trio.

* * *

Ashe, now in an orange and purple nurse/maid fusion outfit, was busy cleaning the Hikari-Yami household for Meiru, who was currently asleep while listening to her favorite piano song; Moonlight Sonata.

"At least I'm getting paid for all this," Ashe said, "I mean, body guarding Sonia when she has to do something involving her career, cooking for Meiru when Saito and Sonia aren't home, and even cleaning the house and caring for her too are hard work."

**"You…"**

"You say 'You missed a spot' and I swear I'll turn into Wolf Woods and chase you around the city… AGAIN!"

Falzar closed her beak for a few moments.

**"I was just going to say is that you are doing a wonderful job cleaning this place and I know that you'll be a great aunt for the child,"** Falzar said.

"Really?" Ashe asked.

Falzar nodded.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Model A asked, "Shouldn't we know now that nearly five months have passed?"

**"I'm not sure,"** Falzar replied, **"I'll have to talk to Pill before I can answer. But I hope it's a boy. Being outnumbered in voting seems a bit unfair to Saito and Gregar."**

"But it must be fun," Ashe said.

**"You bet your toothpicks it is. And you missed a spot."**

Ashe kept true to her word.

* * *

"So how was everyone's day?" Cygnus asked.

"I HATE/LOVE SCHOOL!!!"

"The class I have to help teach has Omega-Xis, Lyra, and those other annoying nuisances!" Ophicius growled, "But now I know my Rockman-kun is in there!"

Everyone sweatdropped when she squealed in delight at being able to help teach her current crush.

"Those brats kept pulling on me and poking my face, puku!" Cancer cried, "I'm not a little kid! Waaaa!!!"

Pandora picked Cancer up and rocked him back and forth in her arms. Cancer fell asleep, sucking his thumb.

"I hate it when you're motherly like that, Pandora," Prometheus stated.

BONK!

Pandora went to put Cancer to bed while Prometheus was tossed out the window by Ophicius.

"Woof," Wolf barked.

"That is what she said," Crown said, sipping tea.

The males, minus Corvus, Sasuke, and Cygnus, fell over laughing as Crown chuckled before sipping some more tea.

"Hey. I need to go out for a little," Wolf said, "I got asked by this pretty little number some help with her be more flexible."

"You lucky mutt," Taurus said, patting his back.

"Two months in those disguises and already they're being corrupted!" Sasuke growled as Wolf left.

* * *


	17. The First Attack

**A/N: Half a month has passed.**

* * *

"Thank god that's over!" Rayne cheered as the group walked out.

"I'll say," Naruto looked as if he were about to cry in joy, "I hate school."

"You do realize we'll have to keep going to school until we finish the twelfth grade, right?" Solo asked.

Naruto's tears of joy became tears of sadness.

"So how has your mother been, Sonia?" Lapalce asked.

"She's still having mood swings now and then, usually ending with Tou-san sleeping on the couch that night," Sonia replied, "But at least the weird food cravings are over."

"How bad were they?" Naruto asked.

"She only wanted food when it was mixed with ramen," Lyra said.

"What's wrong with that?"

**"It would sound normal to you…" **Kyuubi said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto demanded.

"Excuse me, puku," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Cancer in his human form.

"Yes?" Geo asked.

"Can you help us?" a voice asked before Human Wolf walked up, "We haven't seen our brother at all. He was supposed to meet us here five minutes ago."

"Not my problem," Naruto said.

Solo stopped him from walking further.

"What does he look like?" Sonia asked, "I'm Sonia by the way."

"Sonia? As in Sonia Strumm?" Cancer asked.

"Actually… It's Sonia Hikari-Yami, now," Sonia said, "My mom married a few months ago."

"My name is Chris," Cancer said, "I'm a big fan of your music."

"That's nice to hear," Sonia smiled.

"Baka, you're scaring her," Wolf slightly growled as he clonked Chris on the back on his head, "I'm Forest. Don't you dare laugh at my name or I'll clobber you."

"Chris! Forest!" a voice called.

Ms. Viper walked up with Sasuke, his hair style now made to resemble three spikes.

"You look familiar," Naruto said.

"I do? How so?" Sasuke asked.

"Your name wouldn't happen to have the word 'Uchiha' in it?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all," Sasuke lied, "My name is Raikiri."

"So these two are your brothers, Ms. Viper?" Geo asked.

"Why yes, Geo-san," Ms. Viper replied, "Now come along, you three."

"Yes, big sister," the three sighed before the four walked off.

Once the four left the group's hearing range they talked.

"So, did you find out who was Rockman, Lyra Note, Inu-Maru, Megaman, and Turbo Duel?" Cancer asked.

"No," Ophicius replied, "But when I do, you know what I'm going to do with Rockman-kun."

"Rape him?" Wolf asked.

SLAP! BONK!

Wolf now walked home with a black eye and a sore cheek.

"So where's Libra?" Cancer asked, "I thought he was suppose to meet us here."

Ophicius shrugged.

"Oh well. This means we can get some groceries," Ophicius smiled, "I heard there's a sale at the nearby Wall-Mart."

"You think we can get free Wall-Mart beverages if we say 'Wall-Mart' so many times at Wall-Mart?" Corvus asked.

"That was in a movie, you idiot," Sasuke glared at his partner.

"Still a funny movie," Corvus argued.

"Kinda shocking that it was a movie about a movie in a movie," Ophicius added.

"Oh that poor duck," Cancer giggled like a kid.

* * *

"Now isn't that a little childish for you, honey?" a voice asked.

Meiru, lying in bed, looked away from a classic children's book, The Lorax, to see Saito walk in.

"Well you know with our child on the way, I thought it would be a good idea to read some old stories so I can pick ones that would be a good read for him or her," Meiru replied.

"Or them," Saito added, pecking her cheek, "So how has your day been?"

"Ashe attacked Falzar as Wolf Woods again," Meiru giggled as she tried to get into a sitting position, "Um… a little help?"

Saito helped her up.

"Thank you," Meiru smiled as she rubbed her now larger belly, "Oh! I felt a kick!"

"Really?" Saito asked.

Meiru nodded as she placed his hand on her belly. Saito felt a small kick.

"Wow. You're right," Saito smiled softly.

* * *

"Anything on making people afraid?" Cygnus asked as he met up with Taurus in the park.

"I only have one idea," Taurus replied.

"And that is?"

"We scare them."

Both nodded before walking into an alley.

"EM WAVE CHANGE! ON-AIR!"

* * *

"Aw great, they're attacking!" Omega-Xis cheered.

"Let's get them!" Rey grinned as he was about to charge when Gemini Spark held him back.

"I think we should stay out of this fight for now," Gemini Spark said.

Inu-Maru and KyuubiYoko faced the two, who were attacking the people as they screamed in fear of them.

"Hey you!" Inu-Maru shouted, "What are you two doing?"

"What else?" Cygnus Wing asked, "We're refueling the Andromeda Key."

"Now scram! Ox Tackle!" Taurus Flame snorted as he shot at them engulfed in flames.

"STAR BREAK! FIRE LEO!" Inu-Maru shouted.

Inu-Maru parried Taurus Flame's attack with his sword.

"What the…?" Taurus Flame pondered before he was sent back by Inu-Maru.

* * *

"Ha-ha!" Cancer cheered as the large TV screen they had showed the battle before it showed Inu-Maru knocking Taurus Flame back, "Oh no!"

"This will not go well with our plans," Crown said, stroking his mustache.

"Then why don't we just use BattleCards?" Wolf suggested.

Everyone stared at him.

"That machine has, what, ten Transers in it?" Wolf asked as he pulled out a shoe box filled with BattleCards, "Why don't we just use these to make sure we win?"

"Where did you get a brain?" Cancer asked.

"It's called 'school,' Cancer," Wolf replied as he walked over to the device and over to two of the Transers, one of them having Taurus' symbol and the other having Cygnus' mark, "Now then. BattleCard Predation! LavaCannon and Tornado!"

* * *

Taurus Flame's left gauntlet changed into a volcano-like blaster while Cygnus' right hand changed into a strange device with a propeller inside of it.

"What's this?" Taurus Flame pondered.

"Seems the Transers I used for the Wave Converter Device seem to have been a good idea," Cygnus Wing examined, "But for now… TORNADO!"

His weapon released an energy tornado at the two they were fighting.

"Taurus Volcano!" Taurus Flame snorted as his weapon released a beam of lava at the two.

Inu-Maru sliced through it. KyuubiYoko summoned two Shadow Clones.

"Let's see how you like my new attack," KyuubiYoko grinned as one KyuubiYoko used Wind Chakra while the other used Normal Chakra in KyuubiYoko's raised left hand.

The two energies mixed together, forming a giant blue energy shuriken.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" KyuubiYoko shouted as he threw it, spinning, at the two.

Cygnus Wing flew over it while Taurus Flame tried to charge through it. Big mistake since it ripped him in half. There was a poof of energy and Taurus changed back to normal.

"Uh oh…" Taurus gulped before fleeing.

* * *

"Let's try this;" Wolf said, "BattleCards Predation! Sword, WideSword, and LongSword!"

* * *

Cygnus Wing's two new swords glowed before fusing into one gold sword on his left arm and hand.

"What is this?" Cygnus Wing pondered before he looked at the weapon and his two opponents and grinned, "Let's try it out!"

He flew at the two at high speeds and swung his blade. KyuubiYoko tried blocking it with kunai, but it was sliced and KyuubiYoko received a volley of sword attacks. He was sent into Turbo Duel and fell unconscious, forcing the EM Wave Change to cancel.

"That looked like one of Megaman's LifeSword Program Advances!" Omega-Xis gasped.

Suddenly, Cygnus Wing changed back into his Wave Form.

"Oh no…" Cygnus' armor paled, "My energy ran out."

He quickly flew away as the others blinked.

"Naruto!" Turbo Duel gasped, "Naruto, speak to me!"

The others turned to see Naruto was badly injured.

**"Don't worry,"** Kyuubi said, **"I've got this."**

Everyone gasped when they saw Kyuubi enter Naruto. A crimson glow covered him a little before his injuries all healed in a matter of seconds. Kyuubi came out as Naruto came to.

**"I win,"** Kyuubi grinned, **"Now what did Cygnus mean when he said he was out of energy?"**

"It could be that his Wave Form has a certain amount of power so that he can stay in that form," Rockman said as Naruto Wave Changed.

Suddenly, sirens were heard.

"Aw crap," KyuubiYoko groaned as the Satella Police showed up.

"You're all under arrest!" Mr. Copper shouted via bullhorn.

"What'd we do?!" KyuubiYoko demanded, "And who the hell are you?!"

"KyuubiYoko, that's not a good idea," Omega-Xis said.

Suddenly, a group of policemen came out with strange devices on their backs.

"Uh... We should run," Inu said, "Those devices they have could negate the Wave Change and we'd be in big trouble."

The others nodded before changing frequencies and running off. Copper proceeded to stomp on his bullhorn fifty times for each one that got away.

* * *

"Okay, now we know BattleCards have an effect on your energy," Wolf said, the only FM-Ian besides Corvus still human, "So we're going to have to learn how to go with that."

"We almost defeated them," Cygnus sighed.

"Correction; there were more of them than the two of you," Ophicius said, "And that fox EM-Ian said he was a demon when I fought him. He even proved this by easily fighting against me without his partner and even burned the parts of the Wave Road his energy claws hit."

Everyone but Sasuke, Prometheus, Cancer, and Pandora (Who was playing a board game with Cancer) gulped.

"And that armor Inu-Maru had. It reminded me of Leo Kingdom," Cygnus said, "I think they've come in contact with the Sage Trinity."

All the FM-Ians paled at this.

"Who are the Sage Trinity?" Prometheus asked, "Are they like those two and Albert?"

"The Sage Trinity are the strongest beings in the universe," Corvus explained, "It is said that they were created when the Big Bang happened. They are Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky. I don't think that anyone on this planet can fight them without dying."

Everyone gulped as Sasuke began to chuckle.

_'With that much power… If I could get their power…'_ Sasuke thought.

Unknowingly to them, a certain figure was spying on them.

_'So those three that make up the Sage Trinity… their power will be mine,'_ Bass thought as he vanished.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Uh oh. It seems that Bass has found out about the Sage Trinity.**


	18. I hate Photographers!

**A/N: Half a month has passed.**

* * *

"Geo…" a voice whispered.

Geo looked around a little before two hands reached out of a bush and pulled him into it.

"Sonia?" Geo pondered after his mouth was uncovered, "Why are you in here?"

"I hate photographers," Sonia replied as she pointed out of a small opening in the bush, showing a man looking around, holding a camera.

"He's from one of those magazines that say false things about the people they take photos of," Lyra explained.

"He doesn't look so tough, you out of tune harp," Omega-Xis stated.

"OMEGA-XIS!"

"Crikey!" Omega-Xis yelped before flying off with Lyra chasing him.

"So you need some help hiding?" Geo asked.

"One problem; it seems that he knows my every move," Sonia replied, "Every time I want to try and Wave Change, Lyra stops me and points to him, hiding."

Geo gritted his teeth and glared daggers at the man.

"I swear, if he wasn't a regular person…" Geo growled.

"Geo…" Sonia whimpered, "You're squeezing a little too hard."

Geo calmed down.

"Sorry, Sonia," Geo apologized before releasing his grip, "That guy just makes me so mad for some reason."

Sonia nodded before hugging him.

"Well 'ello dere, guvner," a voice said with a cockney accent, "Smile."

The two heard a flash before turning to see the man run out of the bushes.

"As Naruto would say…" Sonia began.

"…Aw crap," Geo finished, "We agree to blame Omega-Xis and Lyra?"

"Big time."

* * *

Saito ran into the house with a shocked look on his face and a magazine.

"Sonia, is it true?" Saito asked, quickly grasping his daughter's hands in his own, "Are you and Geo actually dating!?"

"What?" Sonia asked before noticing the magazine Saito had.

She quickly took it, read it, growled, and then ripped it to shreds.

"I HATE PHOTOGRAPHERS!!!" Sonia screamed.

"So it's not true?" Saito asked.

Sonia actually glared at Saito, who gulped with a bead of sweat going down his head.

"Okay, it's not true," Saito nervously chuckled as he took a step back from his daughter.

* * *

"WHY DO ALL THESE GUYS KEEP ON CHASING US?!" Geo demanded.

"I DON'T HAVE A CLUE!!" Naruto screamed.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!" Grey and Marcus screamed.

"Lord Marcus, we're going to be blocked off by another group of men!" Amidamaru whimpered.

"Is it just me, or do all of these guys wearing stuff with Sonia's face on it?" Omega-Xis asked.

Every single male that was chasing them had on a headband with Sonia's face on it.

**"It could be her fan club. They must not like you guys since you're hanging out with her,"** Kyuubi guessed.

"Either that, or this article on you and her dating is the cause of this," Ashe said as she caught up to them with a magazine.

Grey quickly took it.

"'Yesterday, evidence has been shown that the famous pop teen, Sonia Strumm, is now dating Geo Stellar, a boy around her age that lives in Echo Ridge,'" Grey read out loud, "'The photographer who took this photo, who wishes to remain anonymous, took this photo after the two kissed. He says he didn't have enough time to catch their kiss on film.'"

"I HATE PHOTOGRAPHERS!!!" Geo screamed.

The group went down an alley and quickly Rock-On/Wave Changed and jumped onto the Wave Roads and hightailed it.

* * *

"So I hear you and Sonia are…"

"Lies! All of it is lies!" Geo growled as he stomped past her.

Hope sweatdropped.

"Apparently, it's not true," Copy mewed, once again a cat on Hope's shoulder, "Shame too, nya. I keep praying they do."

"Same here, Copy," Hope agreed, "I've noticed it ever since I first met Sonia when Geo was in the same room. Plus the fact I noticed Geo stared at her figure a few times."

"Ooh, you saw that, too, nya?" Copy asked.

* * *

"How long has Sonia been in her room?" Meiru asked as Saito helped her lay on the couch.

"All day," Saito replied, "I just hate this. I should have been there to stop that photographer by taking his camera and breaking it."

"But you weren't," Meiru said, "Sometimes, things happen because they need to happen. I mean, we might have been deleted if Pegasus Magic didn't freeze us. We wouldn't have met Geo and our daughter, or any of their friends. We might not have been married or expecting birth."

Saito nodded before chuckling.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about what might happen when Sonia hears the news," Saito replied, now snickering.

"So when she we tell her?" Meiru asked.

"Once she comes out of her room," Saito replied, "Tonight's Favorite Night."

"That's good to hear," Meiru smiled before giggling, "I hope she doesn't faint."

* * *

Meiru carefully ate a bowl of strawberry ramen while her husband and daughter quickly ate BBQ.

"Otome-chan, I have some good news to tell you," Meiru said as she placed her bowl on the table.

"Did you find the guy who took that photo?"

"Not yet," Meiru replied, "Falzar and Gregar are still trying to find him. But this may be just as good. We found out what the gender will be."

"Really?" Sonia asked.

"The child is actually twins," Saito grinned, "You're going to be an older sister to not just a boy, but a girl as well."

Sonia squealed. Saito frowned and paid Meiru 200 Zenny.

"Why are you giving Kaa-san 200 Zenny, Tou-san?" Sonia asked.

"We had a bet on your reaction," Meiru replied, "The news really brought your mood up and that squeal was my bet."

"Mine was you jumping for joy," Saito chuckled.

"As the saying goes; Mother knows best," Meiru giggled.

* * *

**Me: Ooh. Twins. Now this will be good.**


	19. Oh no

* * *

The FM-Ians-turned-humans, Prometheus, Pandora, and Sasuke ate microwave food.

"This stinks, puku," Cancer stated.

"Not for me," Wolf grinned, "This stuff is great."

"Say, where's Libra?" Corvus, now a boy resembling Sasuke in a black shirt, black jeans, and red-orange hair, asked.

"He's been very secretive lately," Ophicius said as she turned the TV on.

-Hello! And welcome to another round of 'Choose Your Destiny!'-

"NANI?!" everyone gasped.

On the TV was Libra, now in a brown and yellow game show host suit.

-Alright, human, let's see if you can figure this out. What does the constellation Libra resemble?- Libra asked a male contestant –A: Scales or B: Lyre-

The contestant stood behind a small pillar with a red box and a blue box on it. The red box had 'A' while the blue had 'B' written on them.

-It's A: Scales-

-Let us see if you're right then, human-

Libra removed the red box to reveal a pair of tickets.

-Correct! Your prize is two free VIP tickets to the next Sonia Hikari-Yami Concert!-

-Alright!- the male cheered.

"Libra… LIBRA has a GAME SHOW?!" Corvus gasped.

* * *

"Not my fault," Meiru said, "Ashe suggested it."

Sonia glared at Ashe, who was giggling nervously from her glare.

"You know that my skills haven't dulled with using a club, right?" Sonia asked as she held up her guitar.

"Oh no…" Ashe paled, "ROCK-ON!"

"EM WAVE CHANGE! SONIA! ON-AIR!"

Lyra Note was about to start chasing Axl Ashe on the Wave Roads when Meiru gasped.

"Kaa-san, daijobu?" Lyra Note asked as she released Wave Change.

Meiru smiled.

"It broke…" Meiru began to take deep breaths.

"Sonia, I think it's time," Lyra said.

"For what?"

"The twins are coming!" Axl Ashe gasped before running upstairs.

The four heard Axl Ashe shout something before they heard Saito yelp. He quickly came downstairs with Ashe behind him.

"Sonia, call your aunt," Saito ordered.

Sonia nodded as she took out her Transer Cell, dialing Medi.

-Moshi-moshi?-

"Aunt Medi, it's time!" Sonia said.

-For what?-

"Sonia, let me," Lyra said before shouting into the Transer Cell, "HER WATER BROKE!"

-Ite! Wait… HER WATER BROKE A MONTH AND A HALF EARLY?! NOW?! GET HER OVER HERE ASAP!-

She quickly hung up. Sonia ran upstairs to get the suitcase Meiru asked Saito to pack for her incase it was time.

"It's heavy…" Sonia grunted.

She managed to get it downstairs when Ashe ran in, easily picked both Sonia and the suitcase up, and ran out to the car.

"What's going on at their house?" Geo pondered when his new Transer Cell beeped.

Geo looked at it to see he got an E-Mail from Sonia. He read it and gasped.

"Mom!" Geo shouted as he ran out.

* * *

"Saito, aren't you going to look?" Silver asked.

"I didn't look when Maylu was giving birth, nor did I when Soul gave birth," Saito replied, his eyes covered by his free hand, "I'm just uncomfortable with seeing things like this."

**"Same here,"** Gregar agreed, his eyes covered, **"What's it look like, anyways?"**

**"…You ever see a horse drink through a straw?"** Falzar asked after a moment.

* * *

Sonia kept pacing in the waiting room.

"You keep doing that and you'll make a hole in the floor," Lyra said.

"I'm just nervous, okay?" Sonia replied, "I've never had siblings before."

"GGGAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Saito's scream was heard after a loud cracking sound.

"Sounds like Meiru just broke Saito's hand," Hope stated.

Sonia began to pace even faster. Geo stood up and walked over to Sonia.

"Relax, Sonia," Geo said as he managed to get Sonia to sit down, "Everything will be alright."

"Geo…" Sonia whispered before hugging him again.

Geo blushed while Hope and Ashe began to take photos.

"Well, you two make a cute couple," Omega-Xis chuckled.

"You really think that?" Lyra asked.

"…Maybe…" Omega-Xis replied, going shifty-eyed.

"I bet he does, nya," Copy mewed, "Omega-nii is always serious when it comes to things involving Geo."

"How many times have I told you NOT to call me that, you wet kitten?" Omega-Xis asked.

His reply was his face now having three scratches thanks to Copy. He screamed and flew around blindly while Copy cleaned herself.

"And that's why I'm considering you to be de-clawed," Hope said.

Copy mewed before changing into a kitten version of herself and gave Hope a super-kawaii face.

"I'll consider considering you being de-clawed," Hope replied.

Copy changed back, victory and pride all over her face.

"Have you no shame?" Lyra asked.

"Nope," Copy mewed, "Don't even know the meaning of the word."

The screaming stopped. Medi walked out after a few minutes.

"Are they…" Sonia began.

"They're all fine," Medi replied, "You're now an older sister, Sonia. Would you like to see them?"

Sonia nodded.

"Come this way then," Medi said as she opened the door.

* * *

The two walked in and Sonia gave a small gasp. Meiru was holding two blankets, one blue and one pink, with each one holding an infant. The boy had bright emerald eyes while the girl had bright jade eyes.

"They're so cute, Kaa-san," Sonia awed.

"They are," Meiru agreed.

**"So what are you two going to name them?" **Falzar asked.

"I'm not sure," Saito replied, "Roll-chan?"

"Mmm… the boy is Volt and the girl is… I'm not sure… Mega-kun?"

"…I think…I've got nothing," Saito replied sheepishly.

"…Jazz," Meiru said after a few moments.

"Volt and Jazz…" Saito repeated.

"I like those name, Kaa-san," Sonia giggled.

Saito chuckled.

"I like them as well," Saito agreed.

"Volt and Jazz it is," Medi said.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here again, Mrs. Stellar," Sonia bowed.

"It's no problem, Sonia," Hope replied, "Your parents, mainly your mother, needs to stay in the hospital for a few days after giving birth to twins."

"Twins… I still can't believe that I'm an older sister now…" Sonia said, mainly to herself.

Outside, no one noticed a raven looking out of the window. It flew off.

* * *

The raven entered Sasuke's room. It cawed into Sasuke's ear.

"That will be all," Sasuke said.

The crow nodded before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"Corvus," Sasuke said, "Inform everyone to meet me in the meeting/lounging room."

"Very well, Sasuke," Corvus said as he flew off.

* * *

**Me: I own Volt and Jazz.

* * *

**


	20. A Comet of Chaos

* * *

"What gives?" Ophicius demanded, "I was having the best dream of my life!"

"You and Rockman in the same bed?" everyone asked.

"N-N-No!"

"This is more important," Sasuke said, "Apparently, three of our enemies, the family that is made of Roll Angel, Megaman, and Lyra Note, are larger now."

"How so?" Crown asked.

"Roll Angel or, to be more precise, Meiru Hikari-Yami has just given birth to twins," Sasuke explained, "One is named Lan, after Megaman or, to be more correct, Saito's late little brother, and the other Maylu, after Meiru's late elder sister."

"So will this be more or less annoying for us?" Cancer asked.

"It will be beneficial to us IF we kidnap them," Sasuke replied.

"Emo say wha?!" Wolf gasped.

"You heard me," Sasuke growled, "Half of us create a distraction while the sneakiest of us kidnap the twins. Then, one of us will spy on the family with the Andromeda Key, soaking up their sadness of twin newborns being kidnapped, rage and hatred at the ones who would commit such an act, and sorrow for knowing they couldn't do anything."

"I like it," Prometheus cackled, "Let's get going with it! But I'm not taking care of those twins! I hate babies!"

"We could trade them for Rockman-kun!" Ophicius squealed, "Then I could…"

She didn't finish because she began to squeal and giggle madly like a Fangirl.

"All in favor of not letting Ophicius near them?" Corvus asked.

Every single hand in the room went up. Ophicius pouted.

"So when do we attack?" Cancer asked, yawning.

"Off to bed," Pandora said.

She took Cancer's hand and walked him to bed.

"He's a little kid," everyone agreed.

Suddenly, Wolf changed into Wolf Woods and began to howl and bark. Cygnus changed into Cygnus Wing and began to cluck like a chicken. Taurus feel asleep, snoring loudly.

"What's with them?"

"Konbanwa!" Libra, now Libra Scales, bowed repeatedly, "Konbanwa! Konbanwa!"

"What the hell?!" Prometheus and Sasuke gasped.

"What just happened?" Ophicius whimpered, "I'm scared."

"Corvus, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

Corvus, in his normal form, was silent.

"Corvus?"

Sasuke then noticed Corvus took out a red scarf made of EM Waves and tied it on. He had hearts for eyes. He hummed before running/flying towards Ophicius. Sasuke could have sworn the dust Corvus kicked up made a heart shape.

"Good evening," Corvus said, taking her hand, "May I say that you are even more beautiful than the Double Mermaids."

"What… the… fuck?" Sasuke's left eye twitched.

"It appears that something has caused them to act strange," Crown chuckled as he sipped a cup of tea, the only one that appeared to have been unaffected.

Pandora walked in.

"Is Cancer acting weird?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Pandora replied, "He's asleep."

She walked off.

"Good night," Pandora said.

* * *

"Egad! What is this rubbish?!" Omega-Xis gasped, "A gentleman should not be in possession of such filth."

Everyone felt their jaw nearly fall off when Omega-Xis threw away all of his Icha-Icha books.

"This Transer Cell is a mess as well," Omega-Xis said, "I do believe that this needs a good clean. Excuse me, Mrs. Stellar, may I have a set of cleaning supplies?"

"Um… I guess?" Hope replied, "The cleaning programs are over there."

"Thank you. Excuse me for a moment," Omega-Xis bowed before going over to the cleaning supplies for the cleaning programs.

"Okay… what's wrong with Omega-Xis?" Sonia asked.

Copy changed into Omega-Xis, and then into Lyra.

"Copy… are you okay?" Hope asked as Copy changed into Wolf.

"I…" Ophicius "…Can't…" Libra "…Stop…" Copy "…Changing…"

"Lyra, are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"I'm not fine," Lyra replied, "No thank you for asking I was alright."

"I do believe that Lyra is lying," Omega-Xis said, now wearing an apron and a bandana with cleaning supply program, "Something is causing her to lie about things."

"Is this true, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"No."

Inu ran around, barking and acting like a puppy.

"Okay… any ideas, Amidamaru?" Marcus asked.

"I am not sure, Lord Marcus."

"It could be because of that," Amy replied, pointing out a window.

Everyone looked out of it and saw a comet made of EM Waves. The waves seemed to be entering the Wave Roads.

"Okay… what is that?" Grey asked.

Omega-Xis laughed.

"That is an excellent question, young Grey," Omega-Xis said, "But I do believe that none of us know the answer. I do apologize if I am incorrect and offended anyone who does know what that is."

* * *

**"Dear heavens, what is this filth that is in your Transer Cell, Saito?"** Gregar asked before tossing the Icha-Icha collection he had out… along with all kinds of perverted items, **"Such filth. A knight should not have such defiling images of women with them."**

"Gregar, are you okay?" Saito asked.

**"But of course, Sir Saito,"** Gregar replied, **"I am a noble knight's weapon and I respect the Code of Chivalry."**

"Falzar, how about you?" Saito asked.

**"I am alright, Saito,"** Falzar replied, **"I am not sure for Gregar, though."**

"Silver?" Saito asked.

"Si senor," Silver replied, "Yo estoy muy bueno."

"Okay… something is really weird with those two," Saito said.

"Excuse me, Saito? You're the creator of the WaveNavi, right?" Medi asked as she walked in.

"Yes," Saito replied.

"Pill is acting weird," Medi replied as she showed Pill.

Pill immediately hid behind Medi's leg, peeking out the wrong way.

"You're doing it the wrong way, Pill," Saito said.

Pill flinched before correcting herself.

"Is that normal?" Saito asked.

Medi shook her head.

"Okay, now we have three confirmed cases of this weird phenomenon," Saito said, "First with Gregar now acting like a gentleman and saying I am a knight, Silver speaking Spanish, and now Pill acting shyer than normal."

His Transer Cell rang.

**"Shall I, Sir Saito?"** Gregar asked.

"Yes."

A holographic image of Geo appeared.

"Something wrong?" Saito asked.

-Omega-Xis is acting like a gentleman, Lyra keeps on lying, and Copy can't stop shape shifting- Geo said before screaming in pain –And Inu is acting like a dog and just bit my foot! Bad boy!!-

"Okay… This is also effecting the FM-Ians and AM-Ians…" Saito said.

-Are Gregar, Falzar, and Silver alright?-

"Not exactly," Saito replied, "Silver is speaking Spanish and Gregar is saying he is a gentleman and keeps calling me a knight and that he's my sword. Look."

He turned the screen to show Silver and Gregar.

**"Ah. Good evening,"** Gregar chuckled as he waved, **"I hope that you are resting enough, young squire."**

"Hola, Geo!" Silver waved.

-I wonder what would happen if you play something Spanish or Mexican- Geo said.

Suddenly, everyone heard the Mexican Hat Dance on a guitar over the Transer Cell.

"Arriba!" Silver said before pulling out a sombrero and dancing to the song.

-Lyra!- everyone heard Sonia gasp.

-It was not me- Lyra lied.

-Please cease your lying, Lyra. It is highly rude- Omega-Xis said.

-Yes- Lyra lied.

The image then changed to Sonia.

-We have to go now, Tou-san. Tell Kaa-san, Lan-chan, and Maylu-chan I said 'hi,' okay?-

She hung up after Saito nodded.

"¿Qué pasó con la música?" Silver asked.

"What?" Saito and Medi asked.

"He's asking what happened to the music," a voice said.

The two turned to see a man with orange hair, red, stern eyes, a green shirt, and green jeans at the door.

"Searchman?" Saito pondered.

"I go by Radar now, Saito," the man replied as he walked over to the two and kissed Medi.

"Hello honey," Medi smiled, "So where is…"

"I'm right here, mother," a voice replied.

A boy around 12 in a green Chinese silk shirt, green silk pants, and green slipper-like shoes walked in, brushing an orange-violet bang away from his red eyes. Beside him was a violet flame with green armor.

"Hello, Saito-sensei," the boy bowed, "I am happy you and your wife now have three children."

"Thank you," Saito bowed, _'His WaveNavi kinda reminds me of Searchman back then.'_

"That was very kind of you, Alcance," Medi said, hugging her son, "Has Rifle acted strange today?"

Alcance shook his head.

* * *

"It seems that this comet you all saw last night is causing any being created of an kind of EM Wave to develop a new personality for until it vanishes," Mr. Boreal explained while the EM-Ians stayed on a nearby large screen.

"I hate comets…" Saito growled.

"So now we need to not only worry about the FM-Ians, any revenge-seeking NetNavis, Andromeda, Sasuke, Prometheus and Pandora, and some crazy snake ninja, but our partners acting strange as well?!" Rayne demanded.

"Snake ninja?" Naruto repeated before paling, "Aw…"

"Say something that rhymes it," Saito interrupted.

"…Truck," Naruto said, "You're talking about Orochimaru!"

"Who?" Mr. Boreal asked.

**"A motherfucker,"** Kyuubi snarled, **"He killed my mate and kits, henged as the Yondaime, making me attack Konoha and end up getting sealed into Kit. Then he had the balls to come back after twelve years to put a hickey on the gay Uchiha and then kill a man I respected as Kit's unofficial grandfather! When I see that crazy gay motherfucker pedophile of a snake whore, I will…"**

Kyuubi roared before flying out.

**"…I NEED TO DELETE SOME FUCKING BASTARD VIRUSES!!! I AM SO FUCKING PISSED OFF NOW!!!" **Kyuubi roared.

Everyone stared at the direction Kyuubi flew off, wide eyed and pale.

"Otome-chan… promise me you will never-ever-ever use that many curse words, or any, in a sentence, okay?" Saito asked.

Sonia nodded.

"Kyuubi is not a sailor-mouthed demon," Lyra lied.

"I concur," Saito agreed.

"But…"

"Lyra's negative effect to this is her lying all the time," Sonia explained.

"Ah."

"So what about Lapalce?" Geo asked.

Solo and Naruto fell over, laughing, shocking everyone.

"What's so funny?" Rayne asked.

"Lapalce," both replied.

"Yes?" a voice asked.

Lapalce, in a maid's outfit, appeared.

"I was in the middle of cleaning," Lapalce said, a hand on his hip.

"We were just…" Naruto held back snickers.

"…Answering a question," Solo finished.

"I see," Lapalce said, "I'm off then."

Once Lapalce left, Naruto and Solo fell over, busting a gut laughing.

"I don't get it," Sonia said.

"Lapalce is a boy," Naruto said between laughs.

The cogs then turned and everyone began to laugh.

"So how long will this comet last?" Saito asked after everyone calmed down.

"About a few weeks," Mr. Boreal replied.

"I see," Geo said.

_'YAY! NO MORE PERVERTED REMARKS IN THE HOUSE!'_ Saito, Geo, Marcus, Grey, Ashe, and Sonia cheered in their heads.

_'NO MORE PEEPING TOMS!'_ Sonia and Ashe thought with joy.

"Excuse me, Geo-san," Omega-Xis spoke, "But what did you mean by 'perverted remarks?'"

**"I am curious about that as well, Sir Saito,"** Gregar added.

Everyone stared at Omega-Xis and Gregar.

"Tis rude to stare," Omega-Xis said.

"How did you know what we were thinking?" Geo and Saito asked.

**"It could be that we have fused so many times, that we can hear each other's thoughts,"** Gregar assumed.

"Allow me to attempt this," Omega-Xis said, _'Good morning, Geo-san. Tis a remarkable day, is it not?'_

"Yep. It's real," Geo sweatdropped, "And It's kinda a bit of good and bad today, Omega-Xis."

"Ah. Tis a shame, really," Omega-Xis said, "For all I see is a glorious day that one must take full advantage of! Might I suggest a picnic?"

"Why don't you and the other EM-Ians have a day off?" Geo asked.

"Very well," Omega-Xis bowed, "Shall we be off?"

"No," Lyra lied.

The EM-Ians left. Saito's Transer Cell rang.

"Yes?"

A holographic image of Medi appeared.

-Meiru and your twins are ready to go home now- Medi said.

"Thank you, Medi," Saito said.

Medi nodded before she hung up.

"I suggest we spend the day to rest up," Saito said, "For tomorrow, I think it's time I take you somewhere I know better than anyone else. Come along, Otome-chan."

"Hai, Tou-san," Sonia nodded, "See you guy later. Bye, Geo."

The two walked off.

"Hey. How come you got your own good-bye while the rest of us got it in a group?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure," Geo replied.

"Any idea on what he's talking about?" Marcus asked.

"I have a guess," Geo replied, _'We've been there before, after all.'_

"Indeed, Geo-san," Omega-Xis chuckled as he appeared beside him, "After all; a surprise is best kept secret."

"Yikes!" Geo yelped, "You're almost as bad as Amidamaru when you do that!"

"My apologies, Geo-san," Omega-Xis apologized, "Just needed to get a book from the Transer Cell."

He showed Geo the book.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Geo read the cover.

Omega-Xis nodded.

"Ta-ta, Geo-san," Omega-Xis waved before he vanished.

* * *

"Bad Wolf!" Pandora scolded, "We do that outside."

Wolf Wood whimpered as Pandora scolded him for peeing on the couch.

"Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa!" Libra kept bowing and repeating.

"I don't get why we're immune, puku," Cancer said.

"I do not have any idea either," Crown added, "But do you think that this would be a perfect time to attack our enemies?"

"I think so, puku," Cancer replied, "Omega-Xis and the others must be pretty…"

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What was that?" Ophicius whimpered, clinging onto her Rockman plush and hiding behind the sleeping Taurus Flame.

Kyuubi emerged with a bloodcurdling demonic roar after everyone hid.

**"REVEAL YOURSELVES TO ME, BITCHES!!!" **Kyuubi demanded.

Pandora came out and glared at Kyuubi.

"Do not curse in front of children," Pandora said.

**"Where is that Uchiha brat? He must know where that motherfucker slutty gay son of a snake whore is," **Kyuubi snarled.

BONK! SLAP!

Kyuubi howled as he held his head and cheek.

"I said 'DO NOT curse in front of children,'" Pandora glared, pointing at Cancer, who was hiding behind her legs.

Kyuubi growled, but was once again hit by Pandora staff.

"What do you mean?" a voice asked.

Sasuke walked in with Corvus on his shoulder.

**"Where… is Orochimaru?" **Kyuubi snarled.

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked, "Isn't he suppose to be dead?"

**"He has made an incomplete immortality jutsu,"** Kyuubi snarled, **"Have you forgotten that? He's probably killed more people than Jack the Ripper or the 9/11 incident from the year 2001! I pray those souls are at peace…"**

"I forgot about that," Sasuke replied, "Oh well. He can go fuck himself for all I care."

**"Smart move, Uchiha,"** Kyuubi growled before leaving.

"I'm… scared…" Cancer whimpered, hiding behind Pandora's legs.

"I'd hate to be the one who made him mad," Ophicius gulped.

* * *

**Me: Now that is rich. Here's a list of the new personalities;**

**Gregar: A Knight**

**Omega-Xis: A Gentleman**

**Silver: Can only speak Spanish**

**Lyra: Says the opposite of what she wants to say.**

**Gemini: Sick**

**Ophicius: Childish**

**Libra: Cannot stop saying greetings**

**Wolf and Inu: Act like dogs**

**Cygnus: Acts like a chicken**

**Taurus: Genma Saotome (may even stick to it after the comet passes)**

**Corvus: Kir**

* * *


	21. Who you gonna call?

**Me: I regret nothing! *runs away from lawyers***

**Disclaimer done by Ashe: YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM SONIA, MEIRU, SAITO, VOLT, AND JAZZ, YOU BASTARDS!!! *knocked out by a frying pan***

**Disclaimer V2 done by Grey: *puts away frying pan* GammaTron doesn't own anyone here except for the OCs and Gregar and Falzar's EM-Ian forms and personalities.**

* * *

"Grey, where are you taking me?" Marcus asked.

"Luna's house," Grey replied, "She called me yesterday and said that she thought there was a ghost in her house. I told her I would help by bringing a Shaman over."

"And why not Amy?" Marcus asked.

"…I think Luna may get the wrong message," Grey replied, blushing.

Marcus stared at him for a few minutes as they crossed the street before grinning.

"You like Luna," Marcus laughed, "Oh man! That is too rich!"

"N-No I don't!" Grey argued, blushing furiously.

"You keep telling yourself that," Marcus chuckled.

"Say… where's Amidamaru?" Grey asked.

"Where's Model A?" Marcus pondered.

* * *

Axl Ashe was currently in Siarnaq Form and guarding the Hikari-Yami residence with Amidamaru and Copy Cat on the Wave Roads above them, trying to teach Copy Cat Amidamaru's sword style by using the now dog-like Inu.

"No, no, no! You need to become one with the wind to learn Buddha-Giri!" Amidamaru instructed, "Now try it again."

* * *

Grey rang the doorbell to Luna's house. Luna answered it and both cringed. Luna's hair was a complete mess and her eyes had bags under them.

"You couldn't fall asleep because of the ghost?" Marcus asked.

Luna nodded.

"So where's the Shaman?" Luna yawned.

"Marcus is the Shaman," Grey said.

"Huh? You mean this lazy idiot is the Shaman you knew?!" Luna asked, fully awake now.

"Yeah, and get this; Grey…"

Grey whacked him on the head.

* * *

"So when did the ghost first appear?" Marcus asked.

"About a week ago," Luna replied, "I left my room for only a few minutes, everything in perfect order. And when I came back, everything was in the shape of a totem pole."

"Everything?" Grey repeated.

"Even the bed and dressers."

"Have you seen anything else?" Marcus asked.

Luna paled as her eyes widened in fright. Marcus saw that she was looking past him. He turned his head to see a blur go by.

"Grey, stay with her," Marcus ordered, "This ghost is mine."

He jumped over the couch he was on and ran off after the blur. He was able to keep up with the blur, even when it knocked things over to try to slow Marcus down.

_'How can a ghost do this? I've seen Transfixed Ghosts doing this, but only on one thing,'_ Marcus pondered as the two got on the roof, "Alright, who are you?"

The blur turned to face Marcus. He was surprised to see it was a WaveNavi. The WaveNavi was a red flame with pink rabbit armor and a witch's hat.

"Who are you?" Marcus asked.

The WaveNavi didn't reply since it just vanished. Marcus heard Grey and Luna scream before the WaveNavi appeared with Luna as Grey came on the roof. The WaveNavi knocked Luna out and engulfed her in her flames. The flames parted to reveal Luna in pink rabbit armor with a witch's cape, skirt, gloves, and hat. Her jumpsuit was dark blue like her witch outfit. Her two 'torpedoes' were now rabbit ears that ended at her hips. Her mouth was covered by a pink and dark blue mouth guard.

"Uh oh…" Marcus gulped.

"Uh…"

Marcus turned to see Grey with a dropped jaw and drooling. He also saw both of Grey's nostrils were losing blood at a high rate.

_'He loves her alright…'_ Marcus thought with a sigh before taking out his Transer Cell.

Axl Ashe answered it.

-What?- Axl Ashe asked.

"Can you get Amidamaru and come over to Luna's house? We have a problem and Grey's distracted by it," Marcus replied.

-How so?-

"This WaveNavi just did a Wave Change with Luna," Marcus replied, "That and it's making Grey's jaw drop, drooling, and I think he's imagining things I don't want until I'm forty."  
Axl Ashe hung up. Marcus yelped as he grabbed Grey and jumped out of the way of a green fireball. Luna, holding a staff with a star on the end, aimed it at the two when Axl Ashe appeared with Amidamaru.

"Lord Marcus, are you alright?" Amidamaru asked.

"I'm fine," Marcus replied.

"Here," Axl Ashe said as she gave Marcus a katana.

Amidamaru gasped.

"H-H-Harusame?!" Amidamaru gasped, "How did you… when did…"

"Found it in a museum and went to a blacksmith to fix it up a month ago," Axl Ashe replied.

Amidamaru nodded.

"Thank you, Lady Ashe," Amidamaru bowed before turning to Marcus, "Lord Marcus, allow me."

Marcus nodded.

"Amidamaru; SPIRIT FORM!" Marcus shouted, "UNITY!"

Marcus placed the sphere into his gut. His headphones fell off as his hair seemed to resemble Amidamaru's hairstyle. He looked up and his eyes were now shaped like Amidamaru's.

"Let us see which of us is stronger," Marcus said in a fusion of his and Amidamaru's voices, "Copy Cat, pay attention."

Axl Ashe turned to see Copy Cat was there, snapping Grey out of it. Luna's staff changed into a katana with a star-shape hole in it. She charged at Marcus who vanished from her sight. She stopped when Harusame appeared in front of her point upwards. Her hat split in two and fell off.

"You shouldn't do this to your WaveOp," Amida-Marcus said, "Allow her the feeling of her body back."

Luna fainted and split from the WaveNavi. Both were out cold.

"Ah! Luna!"" Grey gasped as he ran over to her.

* * *

"You okay?" Grey asked as Luna came to.

"What… What happened?" Luna asked as she looked around to see the roof was slightly damaged.

"Do you know this WaveNavi?" Grey asked as he held up Luna's Transer Cell to see the passed out WaveNavi.

"Hoppy?" Luna pondered, "Oh! Thank you, Grey! You found Hoppy-chan for me!"

She hugged him and pecked his cheek. She realized what she did and both blushed heavily at that. Marcus snickered at the two with Axl Ashe, now Rey, and Copy Cat hiding on the Wave Roads, giggling.

"It seems that Hoppy was the ghost," Grey explained, "She somehow fused with you."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Marcus," Grey spoke.

Marcus gave Luna his Transer Cell with the screen having a picture of her in her Wave Form. She blushed a little and glared at Marcus.

"I already have a girl," Marcus replied as he took his Transer Cell back and sent the picture to Luna before deleting it from his Transer Cell, "Well, I'm off. Enjoy your peace time, you lovebirds."

He ran off, laughing, leaving the two blushing.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" a voice barked.

Luna looked at her Transer Cell to see Hoppy was awake and mad.

"Hoppy-chan, what's wrong with you?" Luna pondered.

"I think it's because of this comet made of EM-Waves that's passing our planet," Grey said, "The WaveNavis at home are all acting up as well."

"They are?" Luna asked, "Even your WaveNavi?"

"I don't have one," Grey replied, "My sister and I share a device called 'Model A' a relative of ours made before they passed away."

"Oh, that's so sad."

"Yeah," Grey nodded, "So what's Hoppy suppose to act like?"

"Polite, caring, and sweet… a bit like this boy I like even more than Rockman-san," Luna replied, blushing slightly.

"And now she's…"

"YOU DON'T ASK THOSE KIND OF QUESTIONS, YA BASTARD!" Hoppy barked.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Grey saluted in fear.

"For some reason… I feel like she sounded like me, except for that word she used," Luna said.

"You do act like that at times, but I know you do it because you care about others," Grey replied with a soft smile.

Both looked away from each other, blushing.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud…" Hoppy muttered, "JUST CONFESS, YOU IDIOTS!"

This increased their blushes. Hoppy's left eye twitched.

"EITHER YOU TWO JUST KISS AND STOP THIS DAMN SEXUAL FRUSTRATION, OR I'LL MAKE YOU DO IT!" Hoppy threatened.

Cue heavier blushes.

* * *

Axl Grey was chasing Axl Ashe around, weapons ablaze.

"Oh dear. Why must they do that?" Omega-Xis asked, "I do believe it is your turn, Lady Falzar."

**"Grey is just upset that Ashe was taking pictures of him and Luna, kissing,"** Falzar replied, **"Queen me."**

Omega-Xis put a checker piece on Falzar's checker piece.

**"I like you better when you're not a pervert,"** Falzar giggled.

"Hmm? A pervert? That is quite rude, Lady Falzar," Omega-Xis said, "King me, please."

Falzar put a piece on Omega-Xis' piece. Axl Grey sent Axl Ashe flying over the Stellar Residence and the Hikari-Yami residence.

"Now I'm good," Axl Grey smiled.

Rey Ashe zapped him. Axl Grey changed to Wolf Grey and attacked with an Upper Claw.

"Those two will never change, will they?" Hope asked.

"Not in the least, nya," Copy said before changing into a coffee pot and then a kitten.

* * *


	22. A Noble King and a new power

* * *

"So why is everyone like this again, puku?" Cancer asked.

"Blame the comet on the Wave Roads, brat," Prometheus replied, using Cancer as a leg rest.

Pandora whacked Prometheus off Cancer and put him on a chair beside Crown. Corvus was slapped by Ophicius before she ran in and hid behind Sasuke.

"Sasuuuuke, make him stop," Ophicius whined.

"Comeback, my beauty!" Corvus called as he flew in.

Sasuke grabbed him by the neck and locked him in his Transer Cell.

"Oh… THANK YOU, SASUKE-KUN!" Ophicius squealed before hugging and kissing him.

"GET HER OFF ME!" Sasuke pleaded.

Taurus Flame held up a sign that said 'Help yourself' while he played Shogi with Prometheus. He then turned the sign around and it said 'Do over.'

"No do-overs," Prometheus growled.

Cygnus clucked as he pecked at the plate of bird seeds Pandora gave him while Wolf chewed on his favorite bone.

"Konnichiwa!" Libra Scales bowed, "Konnichiwa!"

"Crown, why aren't we effected, buku?" Cancer asked.

"Ah, but we are," Crown replied, "I did a bit of experimenting and have found I can fuse with skeletons to bring them to life and can even manipulate skeletons without having to completely fuse with them by only giving them less than a percent of my energy while this comet is here."

He stood.

"Thank you for breakfast, Pandora," Crown bowed, "But I must be off."

"Try to…" Sasuke began before he was whacked by Crown's cane.

"I shall never do that," Crown replied, "I have morals and separating family is one that I shall never cross."

* * *

Geo and Saito shivered.

"Isn't this nice?" Meiru asked, cuddling close to Saito, "A nice outing with a few friends and family…"

"Yeah… but did we have to come to a cemetery?" Saito asked.

"We had an E-Mail from Crown Thunder, Tou-san," Sonia replied as two of her fingers were occupied by Volt and Jazz grasping them and cooing, "He did say he wanted to talk to us."

"But in a cemetery?" Geo asked, shivering.

"His fighting form is a skeleton, cemeteries have skeletons," Amy said.

"Why are you two afraid of this place, nya?" Copy, now a potted cactus, asked.

"Zombies," both replied.

"There aren't any zombies," Marcus said, "Bodies are cremated here."

"Actually… this was one of the first cemeteries created," Amy explained, "People who came here from overseas founded it and some bodies were buried here."

"Is this true?" Marcus asked.

"Aye, it is," a ghost of a muscular sea captain replied.

Geo and Saito ran off. Everyone heard two screams for two minutes before the two came back.

"Greetings," a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a figure walk up. The figure was a man with his yellow hair graying at the roots, a soft face with his eyes behind glasses that blocked out his eye color. He wore a black gentleman's outfit without the hat.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Sir Collin Vale," the man replied with a bow, "But you know me as Crown."

"Wha… How the… When did…"

"Cygnus, while he was using Dubious-san, created a device that allows an EM-Wave Being to gain human form and even the EM Wave Change Form," Collin replied, "May I sit?"

"Of course," Hope replied, "We're just here to talk, correct?"

Collin nodded.

* * *

"Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" Collin asked.

"He was a friend of mine," Naruto replied, "But I know he's working with you guys now."

"I have…gotten old of doing things I would rather not do," Collin replied, sipping a bit of tea, "I am the curator at the nearby museum now. I did not do anything but work for the title, nothing else."

**"So why did you want to know if we knew Sasuke?" **Kyuubi asked.

"He plans to fuel the Andromeda Key with one thing I absolutely abhor;" Collin frowned, "Stealing infants from parents so that their misery would fuel it. He plans to test it by stealing your children here."

He smiled softly at Sonia, Volt, and Jazz.

**"Why are you telling us this?"** Falzar asked.

"Like I have said, Lady Falzar," Collin replied, "I wish to only help now. When the Andromeda Key broke, I felt… joy. Like my true self was freed and the darker self was destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"The only way to fuel the Andromeda Key is through Negative Emotions," Collin explained.

"So that would mean that the Andromeda Key emanates a contaminating wave of sorts," Amidamaru said.

"Correct, samurai-san," Collin replied as he stood up, "I would, though, wish to have a battle against Rockman once more."

"This is a bit of a bad time for that…" Geo began before Collin took a glove off and slapped Omega-Xis across the face.

"Ah. I see…" Omega-Xis said.

Copy changed into a glove at that time. Omega-Xis grabbed her and slapped Collin's face.

"Your challenge is accepted, Sir Collin Vale," Omega-Xis said before turning to Geo, "Let us change, Sir Geo."

"Anyone know what just happened?" Ashe asked.

**"In terms of gentlemen, a slap to the face by a glove is considered a challenge," **Gregar explained, **"You accept by slapping the one who slapped you back with a glove."**

"So this will be with honor?" Saito asked.

* * *

Rockman stood five yards away from Crown Thunder.

"Why am I doing this?" Pat asked, his eyes hardened.

"You're the only one we know can run away quickly, Rey," Saito replied, everyone watching on the nearby hill.

"Damn bastards…" Rey mumbled under his breath, "HAJIME!"

He ran off to the others, his eyes softened meaning Pat was in control.

"Allow me to show you a power I have gotten through the EM-Comet," Crown said, "Spirits of the cemetery bones… come forth and aid me!"

The land began to shake except for the place the others were at.

"Why do I not get the feeling to play ominous music?" Lyra pondered.

A few bony hands emerged from the ground.

"Uh oh…" Sonia paled.

Skeletons came out of the ground around Rockman.

"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!" Rockman screamed in fear.

Saito had passed out with foam coming out of his mouth while everyone but the twins were shaking.

"Allow me to show you Hone no Mai," Crown Thunder said, "Ichiban Ontei."

Two-thirds of the skeletons collapsed before merging with the other skeletons, forming armor.

"BattleCard, PREDATION!" Rockman shouted.

Omega-Xis didn't eat it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EAT IT?!" Rockman barked.

"A gentleman never eats standing," Omega-Xis replied calmly.

Rockman was about to bark at him when he began to dodge the skeletons.

"ROCKBUSTER!" Rockman shouted.

"It is rude to shoot lasers," Omega-Xis stated, refusing to fire.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Rockman barked.

He got hit in the back by a sword. The skeleton was whacked upside the head by Crown Thunder.

"We do not strike opponents from the back," Crown Thunder scolded, wagging a finger at the skeleton.

**"He shows such honor,"** Gregar said, **"Tis noble of him to follow the Code of Chivalry, even though he be-eth a necromancer."**

"A what?" Sonia, Naruto, and Ashe asked.

"A necromancer is a corpse jockey," Amy explained.

"My ancestor, Yoh Asakura, and my Spirit Ally, Amidamaru, once fought a necromancer that went by the name Faust the VIII," Marcus added, "It was during the Shaman Fight. Faust captured my ancestor's friend, Manta Oyamada, and made my ancestor enraged and waste his strength."

"What did he do, Amidamaru?" Pat asked.

"…" Amidamaru looked at the fight.

"…From what I heard from Lord Yoh's wife, Anna, Lord Manta was cut open by Faust to experiment on his small stature for being fourteen," Bason said.

Everyone, but the two infants, gasped at that. Inu even whimpered at that.

"Just how big was this Manta guy?"

"About the size of Cancer Bubble," Amidamaru replied, "Is there any way we can help Lord Geo?"

"There could be one way, but…" Saito began as he stared at Gregar.

* * *

Megaman appeared in the abandoned Cyber World.

"I missed this place," Megaman sighed sadly, "But I don't have time catching up here."

He began to focus. His mark began to glow before a sphere emerged from it. It floated off and shot off.

* * *

"Omega-Xis… we're getting beaten…" Rockman groaned, "Just eat… the stupid BattleCard…already…"

"No," Omega-Xis said, "I am a gentleman. I cannot eat while lying down."

Suddenly, a sphere of energy engulfed Rockman. The light parted and everyone felt their jaw drop. Rockman was now in red and yellow armor. He had a square-shaped helmet on with silver marks on his new mouth guard. His torso had large red armor with two round yellow shoulder guards. Omega-Xis was now yellow with his jaw silver and red and yellow flames erupted from the back of his head. His left hand was now in a large yellow gauntlet. His boots were yellow with more armor than normal.

"Sound Change: Guts Sound!" Rockman shouted.

Megaman appeared and separated from Gregar.

"What did you two just do?" Meiru asked.

"Gave him a gift," Saito replied.

"Your Double Soul ability?" Solo asked.

"Actually… It's an upgraded form called 'Sound Change,'" Saito replied, "Double Soul is the result of two beings having their 'souls' resonate with each other. Sound Change is the result of two 'frequencies' resonating with each other."

"And that's different in what way, nya?" Copy, a vacuum, asked.

"Sound Change allows one to activate it even if the soul has departed," Saito replied, "Though the soul is gone, the frequencies of that soul still live. That's why I gave Rockman this ability. I sense he has a great future ahead of him."

"That and you hated seeing him having his butt-whooped by a group of skeletons," Naruto said.

"Yes…" Saito growled, a fist on Naruto's head.

"So what does this form do?" Rockman pondered.

The skeletons charged. Rockman yelped before socking one with a light punch. The entire thing shattered into a fine powder. Rockman blinked before chuckling.

"Alright," Rockman said, "Time to break some bones."

He charged at the other skeletons and whacked each of them into a fine powder. After a few minutes, they were all powder.

"I apologize," Omega-Xis said, "I did not mean to let this happen."

"Quit it, you," Rockman stated, rapping Omega-Xis on the head.

"It appears that this form of your's is indeed powerful," Crown Thunder said, "Hajou Hammer."

A purple flame with a tiny skull with a mallet charged at Rockman. Omega-Xis turned into a blaster.

"Guts-Cannon," Rockman said, firing a large blast.

The skull exploded and Rockman slugged Crown Thunder into the ground. He poofed and turned into his Wave Form.

"I submit," Crown said, waving a flag.

* * *

"So these are the blueprints for that device that lets you have human form?" Saito pondered.

Crown nodded.

"I must be off now," Crown said, "Also, please do keep that to yourselves. If you must try to bring it out, please make it so that it makes WaveNavis animal-like."

He floated off. Saito looked at the plans and chuckled.

"Now this will be easy to make," Saito smirked, "Just give me an hour and it'll be done. Gregar, I need some supplies from the junkyard."

**"We will be paying for the items we take, correct?"**

"Um… sure…" Saito replied with a sweatdrop.

"You're not going to pay for them, are you?" Meiru whispered.

"Not in the least," Saito replied, whispering into his wife's ear, "I put half of each check I get into a college fund for Sonia, Volt, and Jazz."

Meiru giggled.

"Just make sure you trick him, Mega-kun," Meiru whispered.

"I'll try, Roll-chan," Saito replied, pecking her cheek.

* * *


	23. An attempt to kidnap

* * *

"Gregar, got anything?" Saito asked.

**"I found the last part,"** Gregar replied, **"The radio transmitter, Sir Saito."**

"Good job, Gregar," Saito said, "I'll go get the part, pay for the stuff, and come back here. You stay right here, understand?"

**"But why, Sir Saito?"**

"It's a test of your loyalty to following my orders," Saito replied.

**"But of course, Sir Saito,"** Gregar nodded as he sat down.

* * *

"Okay… so I just… BZZZRT!!! ITE!"

Sonia and Meiru giggled at seeing Saito zapped once more.

"No… that's not it… how about…BZZZRT!!!"

"Machine: 2…" mother began.

"Tou-san: 0," daughter finished before the two laughed.

Two cries were heard.

"It must be feeding time," Meiru said as she went upstairs.

"Should I call Geo-kun?" Sonia asked, "Maybe he can help. Or even Ashe?"

"Right here," Ashe said as she separated from Model A, "Saito-san called earlier about help and I had to find my tool kit."

She began to help when they heard Meiru scream followed by a few explosions. Everyone quickly did a wave change or rock-on and ran upstairs. They saw Roll Angel with the twins held close, crying, as Corvus Raven was floating in front of a destroyed wall, the moonlight behind him as his Sharingan were visible.

"Fire Style: Black Fireball Jutsu," Corvus Raven signed before breathing a black fireball at Roll Angel.

"IRON REAPER! SPIRIT CLEAVER!" a voice shouted.

Inu-Maru's glowing claws ripped through the fireball as Rockman, Rogue, and KyuubiYoko appeared. Corvus Raven scowled.

"Let me at em!" Corvus declared.

"No…" Corvus Raven growled, "I _will_ get those two."

"Hold on!" KyuubiYoko growled as he threw a set of kunai made of chakra.

Corvus Raven caught them and sent them back.

"Omega-Xis, please just eat the cards," Rockman begged as he held up the three Star Break cards.

"I refuse to eat unless…"

"Please, Omega-Xis," Roll Angel begged.

"…Fine, but only this one time," Omega-Xis sighed.

"TRIPLE BREAK: AM-KING!" Rockman shouted.

Corvus Raven flew off with Rockman flying after him with Beast Megaman chasing. The three stopped above Tokyo Tower after ten seconds.

"Alright, Sasuke," Beast Megaman growled, "You stay away from my kids or else!"

"Try it," Corvus Raven dared.

"Gregar?" Beast Megaman asked.

**"Sir Saito, I will do this for your family's honor,"** Gregar said.

"Fine," Beast Megaman sighed before charging at Corvus Raven, "Beast Claws!"

He swung his hands and released energy blades from his claws. Corvus Raven began to easily avoid each one as Rockman flew at Corvus Raven.

"Frozen Arrow!" Rockman shouted as Omega-Xis opened his mouth and fired arrow made of ice.

"Take that, you fiend!" Omega-Xis declared, "I shall turn an eye to my rules and shall attack you."

Corvus Raven got nicked by one and the hand that got nicked was completely frozen.

"BLAZING TORNADO!" Rockman shouted.

"GIGA-ROAR!" Beast Megaman roared, sending out an wave road-shattering roar.

The two attacks combined and charged at Corvus Raven.

"Fire Style: Black Flaming Dragon Jutsu," Corvus Raven signed before exhaling a giant dragon made of dark flames.

The two attack collided and created a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Beast Megaman. He reeled a claw back and plunged it through Corvus Raven's heart. Corvus Raven coughed a little before vanishing.

'You haven't won yet,' Corvus Raven's voice said, 'I will be back and, next time, I will destroy you all.'

Beast Megaman and Rockman looked at each other and nodded. They went off to make sure Roll Angel and the twins were alright.

* * *


	24. An Old Friend and A New School Year

**Me: Okay…Here's an update! Hope you like seeing some human forms.

* * *

**

Ashe yawned as she finished fixing the hole. Due to Corvus Raven's attack last night, she made it clear that she wouldn't rest until the house was safe. She refused to let a single contractor near the two houses since she trusted them as much as she trusted doctors that weren't Medi.

"That's just terrible," Medi gasped.

Radar nodded.

**"YOU PERVERT!" **Falzar squawked.

Gregar, now a man around his early twenties with green and yellow hair, red eyes, a blue shirt, green tattered coat, and jeans, was now with his head through a wall. Falzar, now a woman around her early twenties with red and yellow hair that ended at her hips, a red and yellow maid's outfit, soft yellow eyes, and red socks, wiped her hands before bringing a platter of tea and tea cakes over to the four.

"If only that comet stayed for a little while longer…" Roll and Falzar muttered before Falzar walked off.

"I have a friend in the Satella Police who can…" Searchman began.

"No," Megaman replied, "You know with our secret those guys would lock us up, throw away the key, and experiment on our three kids."

"I was referring to someone like us," Searchman said.

"Another NetNavi-turned-human?" Roll asked.

"Yes. I made a call to him a bit ago. He should be here right about…"

The door was knocked on.

"Now," Searchman said.

"The door's unlocked!" Roll called.

The door opened and Megaman choked on his tea a little. The figure that walked in was in his late twenties, even though he had long white hair. He had violet eyes under a pair of sunglasses, a bokuto on his hip, a red shirt, red jeans held up by a black belt, black gloves, and black shoes. On his shirt was a circle with one side white and the other side black separated by a jagged line. Over his shirt was a red jacket with a black inside.

"Hello, Megaman, Roll," the figure said, "I see that you're still alive and well. Also, congrats on having twins, you two."

"P-P-PROTOMAN!" Megaman gasped.

Beside Protoman was a black flame in red samurai armor.

"I go by 'Ronin Blazer' now, dunce," Protoman said.

"Sword pansy," Megaman retorted.

"Lousy shot."

"What kind of name is Ronin? At least I was smart enough to pick a normal name out of the two of us, you pansy!"

"You got it from a boy around twelve, baka."

"Douche."

"Bastard."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have called your master, Blade," Searchman sweatdropped.

"Indeed," the samurai WaveNavi nodded.

* * *

"So you can Wave Change?" Geo asked.

"Of course," Alcance replied, "Rifle, shall we show them?"

"Sir, yes sir," Rifle replied.

The two did a wave change without a word. Alcance was now in camouflage armor with his left arm now a sniper rifle. His head had an army helmet on it and his left eye was covered by a blue visor.

"You may call me Searchman Beta in this form," Alcance said.

"How did you do that?" Lyra asked.

"From what I can guess, I believe that it is in the process of making a WaveNavi," Searchman Beta said as he separated from Rifle, "A bit of the frequency the creator of their WaveNavi gets integrated in it and is then developed over a few days with exposure to a human, meaning that the WaveNavi would have the same electromagnetic frequency as the human. It was a bit shocking at first for me when I first did it with Rifle."

"So did you know your…"

"Yes. My mother and father told me about their old lives of being NetNavis and their times with their NetOps when I was around four," Alcance explained, "It was bit shocking at first, but I got over it. They are who they are and that's all that matters. Correct, Rifle?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rifle saluted.

"So that would mean…" Geo began.

The young fighters, minus Solo and Alcance, paled.

"Anyone can perform the EM Wave Change if they get a chance," Solo said.

"Not exactly," Alcance said, "Rifle and I discovered something about the EM Wave Change and Transer Cells. Whoever made this made sure that a certain bond level must be required to perform the Wave Change and, if they don't have it, will prevent the change by shocking the WaveNavi with a small spark that temporarily disrupts their form so that another attempt can not be made for another two hours."

"Tou-san, Mr. Dubious, and Mr. Boreal must have guess that may happen," Sonia said.

Solo just chuckled.

"If we do see any of those kind, I want to fight them," Solo said.

* * *

Silver watched Volt and Jazz as they slept.

_'I promised Megaman and Roll I would be the best partner to their child…but which one?'_ Silver pondered.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Silver looked up to see an icy-blue flame in white tiger-like armor.

"Who are you?"

"Lynx," the white tiger replied, "Are you FM or AM?"

"I am neither," Silver replied, "I am the son of the CyBeasts Gregar and Falzar, though I do not wave their names around to get what I want. I want my own name to be famous by my own way."

"How… oh yes, the WaveNavi project," Lynx chuckled, "Do you work for FM?"

"No," Silver replied, "I fight for honor, not hate."

Lynx's features softened.

"I am an AM-Ian," Lynx said, "I have been on this planet for 200 million years now, searching for my partner."

"You're going to hurt people, aren't you?" Silver asked.

"No. I'm a peaceful being and will only fight when I need to," Lynx replied, "Recently, I felt my wave match."

"Then why are you here?"

Lynx motioned to the two infants.

"The girl," Lynx replied, "She has my matching frequency. I wish to protect her, just as you are protecting them."

Silver was silent for a few minutes.

"We will need to speak with Megaman and Roll," Silver replied, "One quick question; are you a pervert?"

"I'd rather claw a pervert's face."

"Then we're on the same terms," Silver smiled softly, "So what are you going to call yourself when Jazz is old enough to perform the Em Wave Change?"

"Snowstalker," Lynx replied.

"Fair enough. I want to be named 'Silverbolt,'" Silver said.

The white tiger just gave her new friend a smile.

"That sounds like a nice name," Lynx said.

Suddenly, they heard a whimper. They turned to see Jazz had woken up and looked as if she were about to cry.

"Shh…It is alright…" Lynx whispered, "I am Lynx, little one."

She began to hum something and Jazz had fallen asleep… along with Silver.

"Why does that always happen?" Lynx pondered, "I swear, I'm part Jigglypuff from those Pokemon games I like to watch and enjoy sneaking into. Nearly got caught by one of those guys playing the game, too…"

She shrugged and laid down to sleep.

* * *

"You did a sucker-punch," Saito glared at Ronin.

"So did you."

"Jerk."

"Dunce."

"Pansy samurai."

"Bad aim."

"Pink wearing pansy."

"You know very well your wife dared me to do that back then."

"Do I even want to know why Uncle Ronin and Tou-san are arguing?" Sonia asked as she helped Medi bandage Ronin's left arm.

"They do this all the time, Otome-chan," Meiru giggled as she chose to play with her husband by kissing his neck as she bandaged his left shoulder.

Ronin got up after the two were done.

"I will have to see if I can make it so you and the others that can perform the EM Wave Change are not considered threatening EM Waves," Ronin said, "I just hate paperwork…"

_'For some reason, I have a feeling Naruto would be saying something about his past right now if he were here,'_ Saito, Meiru, Sonia, Lyra, and Falzar all thought.

"You know, I know a guy who can just a combination of physical and spiritual energy to make copies of himself," Saito said.

"If you mean KyuubiYoko, we had a spar earlier this week," Ronin said before walking out with Blade following him.

Those who knew about who KyuubiYoko really was had their jaws dropped.

* * *

"Have a good day, you two," Meiru said.

"Thanks, Kaa-san," Sonia smiled.

"Thanks, honey," Saito said, pecking his wife on the cheek.

The two walked off with Meiru waving to them.

"Summer went by quickly," Meiru said as she walked back in.

**"Indeed, Meiru,"** Falzar agreed as she finished cleaning the dishes, **"Next time I see Sir Collin, I'm giving him a hug for giving Saito those plans."**

* * *

"Lousy stinkin' no good…" Omega-Xis, now a boy around thirteen with green and blue hair, red eyes, a blue shirt and green jeans, mumbled, "Why do I have to go to that damn boring place?"

"Mom said that it was either this or you having to work all day until I get home or there's trouble," Geo replied.

"Couldn't I just…"

"She said that we weren't allowed to do that either, nya," Copy, now a girl with long white and yellow hair that ended at her hips, a white hakufu with pink flower designs, and cat-like blue eyes, mewed.

"I'D RATHER BE A DOG!" Omega-Xis barked.

* * *

Inu, now a red golden retriever, sneezed before falling asleep again. In the house next door, Silver, now a silver wolf with eagle wings, sneezed.

* * *

"You are a dog, Dian," Geo stated.

Omega-Xis growled.

"If your mother didn't ask Saito to make sure that blasted device he made a copy of to make it we need to go through it twice to change into Wave Change Form, I'd do it right now and whack you upside the head," 'Dian' growled.

"Why are you calling him 'Dian,' nya?" Copy asked, now a white cat on Geo's shoulders.

"It's short for 'Guardian,' which Omega-Xis is kinda like," Geo replied as the group walked across the street.

The trio were at the back with Luna, her two minions-I mean!-companions, and boyfriend Grey leading the front.

"Lord Marcus," Amidamaru said, "I sense Bason approaching. Meaning Pat and Gemini are not far behind."

Marcus nodded. The group heard screaming. Naruto and Pat ran by.

"YOU BASTARDS GET BACK HERE!!!" Solo roared, chasing them with a tomahawk that most likely Lapalce.

The group just stared at the fleeing sight.

"Was that guy…" Bud began.

"…chasing those two…" Zack added.

"…with a tomahawk?" Luna finished.

"That's Solo for you," Grey chuckled, "Always able to upset easily."

"I wonder what those two did to the poor guy this time, nya?" Copy pondered.

"I think I saw ink on Solo's face," Marcus stated.

* * *

"I'm glad to see a lot of familiar faces and some new ones," Saito chuckled, "As you know, my name is Saito Hikari-Yami. And don't think that I won't let a green wolf hunt you down if you think I'll be unfair to the rest of you because my eldest child is in my class. She will have to do the same amount of work as you all. I don't believe in favorites when it comes to learning."

Sonia sighed as she shook her head.

"So how's school so far, Dian?" Lyra stifled a giggle.

"Just get it over with…" Dian muttered.

Lyra, White, Black, and Kyuubi all nodded. They fell on their backs, laughing up a storm.

Naruto and Pat shivered as they tried to ignore the glare Solo was directing at the two. Zack and Bud were behind Luna and Grey.

"Alright, since this is the first day, let's start off easy with an exercise," Saito said.

Dian grinned until he saw Saito hand out papers.

"Now then, I want you to do your best and draw something. You have the entire day to work on it," Saito said, "You may also have additional pieces of paper if you wish, just make sure you have one in by the end of the school day by putting it on my desk."

* * *

Dian chuckled to himself as he doodled.

**"Omega-Xis, Saito told me if it's Hentai, he'll ask Geo to not let you go Virus Busting for a month,"** Gregar said.

Dian paled before crumpling his paper up and eating it in one bite. Geo had to sigh at his partner's perversion.

"This is really nice, Sonia…" Lyra whispered.

Sonia nodded.

_'It just… came to me,'_ Sonia replied.

'_So why don't you just…'_

_'I'm scared okay?'_ Sonia replied, _'I've felt it ever since I first saw that one.'_

"Wow, that's really good, Geo," White said.

Geo nodded.

**"Kit…"** Kyuubi sighed.

Naruto's drawing was of him kicking Rogue and Corves Raven's butts and then dancing on Sasuke's grave with Solo tied up to a tree stump nearby.

"Master…" Lapalce awed.

Solo seemed to not even pay attention to the work. He seemed to just be letting his hands do whatever they wished to do on the piece of paper.

"Very good, Master Pat," Bason complimented.

Pat smiled.

"Is that suppose to be a hand?" Black asked.

His reply was Copy, now a FM-Ian, glaring at Black before her left hand was a blur. Black screamed in agony as he fell over, clutching his face.

"That's what you get," White laughed.

* * *

"Checkmate," Grey sighed.

Zack's glasses fogged up. He had just lost to Grey. Grey had passed each turn until he was left with a knight, queen, rook, and king. In the end, he had easily beaten Zack with just three pieces being moved.

"I've never seen anyone be able to beat Zack before," Bud said, patting Grey on the back with as much gusto as he could summon.

Grey barely felt them. After all, he fought Albert when he had Model W on.

"Thanks, Bud," Grey said, slapping Bud on the back with twice the force as Bud.

He knocked the wind out of Bud and caused him to go into a coughing fit.

"So what's with that triangle on your forehead?" Bud asked after he regained his breath.

"Yes. I have been curious about that as well," Zack added as he adjusted his glasses.

_'It marked me as a being called a 'Reploid,''_ Grey thought, "This is just a birthmark. Can you please not ask about it? I'm kinda shy about it."

"You heard him, you two," Luna glared at the two, "Now apologize!"

"Yes, ma'am," both nodded, "Sorry."

"It's alright, you two," Grey chuckled.

* * *

"I hate this…" Dian grumbled, a dunce cap on his head.

"You were the one who did this to himself," Saito said as he checked at the turned in drawing, "So far, only a third of the class has turned in their work and I'd say that only… one out of them has any hope of being able to be a professional artist."

"Hm?" Dian pondered, "May I see?"

Saito nodded as showed Dian the picture. His jaw fell. It showed the last day of class before Summer Vacation on the Wave Roads. It had perfect detail of everyone on the Wave Roads. It showed the Pervy Trio, reading their books (Omega-Xis and Gregar are still wondering where their books went to), as the females all glared at them, ready to kill them the moment they see at least a single hand movement to their lower bodies. Dian cringed since the one who drew this perfectly captured the sense of danger emanating from the girls. Inu was playing poker with Amidamaru and Lyra Ashe form. Dian chuckled when Ashe found that new form. The only things that were different between Lyra Note and Lyra Ashe were the hair colors, measurements, and outfit color. She had her silver hair and her outfit was in the colors of her Axl Ashe form. All three were laughing and having a good time.

"Man… whoever made this must have been able to see the Wave Roads," Dian said.

"Indeed," Saito nodded.

* * *

"More," Corvus Raven ordered.

"Why is he doing this?" Prometheus pondered as he released more giant viruses.

Taurus held up a sign that said 'He got his butt-whooped by Megaman and Rockman.'

"Ah."

* * *

"Ms. Viper-sama?" a voice pondered.

Ophicius turned to see Ashe.

"Hello," Ophicius said, "What can I do for you?"

"You know my brother, Grey, right?"

"Yes. He's a good student."

"You also know him outside of being a student," Ashe said, "I can tell you're Ophicius. I know those eyes anywhere."

"Oh poo, you figured it out," Ophicius pouted, "But I'm content with my job, so please don't tell anyone about this."

"Heh. Did you know Crown AKA Sir Collin is the director at the museum?" Ashe asked.

"Yes," Ophicius replied.

"I'm guessing that your siblings are actually…" Ashe began.

"Chris is Caner and Forest is Wolf."

Ashe nodded. She quickly did a Rock-On, A-Transed into Siarnaq Ashe and vanished before a teacher entered the room.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Forest gasped.

"I told her that you were you and Chris was Cancer," Ms. Viper replied as they walked into their home.

"Welcome home," Pandora, now in a maid's outfit, greeted.

"Pandora, Pandora! Look," Chris said as he showed her a paper, "I got an 'A' on a quiz!"

Pandora giggled.

"Good job, Cancer-chan," Pandora said.

"Well, I'm going off to head to Miyuki's place to help her study," Forest said as he walked out.

"Be back by seven," Pandora said.

* * *

"So how is Sasuke…" Prometheus began before dropping his soda.

Corvus Raven stood in the middle of an obliterated training room over piles of deleting viruses. What was really scary was that he didn't have a single scratch on his body or armor.

"Holy shit…" Prometheus gasped.

"Prometheus, we're going out to get Negative Energy," Corvus Raven ordered.

"…Uh… yeah!" Prometheus grinned before the two went out on the Wave Roads.

* * *

**Naruto: Kuso… Looks like Sasuke-teme is going through with his plan.**

**Geo: That guy just doesn't learn, does he?**

**Saito: This won't end well for Sasuke.**

**Omega-Xis: Next time; Kidnappings and the fall of a myth.**

**Prometheus: Who are you?!**

**???: You don't need to know.**


	25. Kidnappings and teh fall of a myth

**Me: Here's another update.**

**

* * *

**

-And still no reports on the current mysterious vanishing of children all over Echo Ridge- a news reporter said –And that is the news tonight-

Ronin turned the TV off and turned to Geo, Saito, Naruto, Ashe, and Grey and their partners. They were all in a large office.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Model A asked.

"Don't you remember what the teme tried to do a few nights ago?!" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah," Model A remembered, "I hate that teme. Anyone else want to find out where he lives and go TP his room?"

"How about we put dynamite in it?" Ashe and Omega-Xis asked.

"I love your thinking," Model A giggled.

"Why not nitroglycerine?" Grey suggested,

The trio stared at Grey.

"As on that show I like watching: HUG ME, BROTHER!" Ashe exclaimed, glomping her little Reploid brother.

"GET OFF ME!" Grey barked, trying to push her off.

Ronin shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to talk to you four about explosives, we have a bigger problem," Ronin sighed, "Megaman, how do you deal with them?"

"Like so;" Saito replied, "HEY! SIT DOWN NOW!!"

The four sat on the couch, quiet as mice.

"I've got a thirteen year old girl who I know is going to hit puberty sooner or later and I've had to deal with Lan during his teen years," Saito shrugged, "One of the good things about Lan going through it was that he began to start dating Maylu."

"Yes, but that was also a bad thing," Ronin shook his head.

"Why?" Geo asked.

"Let's just say it involved a jealous friend," Saito replied before glaring at Ronin, "And that's all we're saying."

Ronin nodded.

"Now then, I need your help," Ronin said after clearing his throat, "From what I've been seeing from the kidnapped sites, I have determined a pattern. Look at this map of the city."

He motioned to a hung picture of Echo Ridge with numerous thumbtacks on it.

"That looks like the Kohona Leaf," Naruto realized, "And the point isn't complete."

He pointed at the last spot of the leaf. Ronin looked at it.

"This is the residence of the Platz Family," the Head of Police stated.

Grey paled.

"SASUKE!!!" Grey roared.

* * *

The Uchiha sneezed.

"Well?" He asked as Prometheus came in.

"Five seconds of Barney and this is already a third full," Prometheus said.

"It should be all the way full."

"This was from me," Prometheus said, "That show is creepy. Now I'll be having nightmares of being raped by a purple dinosaur for a month."

"I had that problem with having nightmares about Orochimaru raping me," Sasuke shivered, "Got over it with a bag of weed."

"Want to make weed legal after this?" Prometheus asked.

"I'm not dressing up as a baby or a dog."

Prometheus walked off, frowning as he put the costumes of Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin away.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Ronin uncovered his ears as did Grey.

"I asked Grey to help me with a pattern that was going on with the various kidnappings and your house is the next target, or to be more precise; you."

"Don't worry. I absolutely refuse to let anyone take you away," Grey said, holding Luna's hands.

"Grey…" Luna whispered.

"Oi…" Proto rolled his eyes, "No going past kissing. And no tongues. You're still minors."

Both glared at the WaveNavi, blushing madly.

"Tell me, do you have any security on the Wave Roads?" Ronin asked.

Luna shook her head.

"It's a good thing I have connections," Ronin said, "Grey will stay here for the night to guard you in the mansion while a few friends and I will try to intercept the threat. And no going past kissing."

Both glared, blushing madly, at Ronin.

* * *

"Okay. That's not fair," Megaman stated.

Ronin was now in red armor, a purple jumpsuit with silver lines on the sides, red gloves and boots, and a red helmet with a purple visor.

"Why?" Protoman asked, "Is it because I look like my old self?"

"DAMN IT!" a voice cursed.

Megaman, Rockman, KyuubiYoko, and Protoman turned to see Prometheus and Corvus Raven.

"We have to fight these bastards?" Prometheus demanded.

"Where are the missing children?" Protoman demanded.

"Who the f…MODEL ZX?!" Prometheus gasped, stepping backwards.

"Huh?" Protoman raised an eyebrow.

"He means me," a voice stated.

A blur sliced Prometheus' hair and scythe and sliced Corvus Raven's wings to shreds. The blur stopped to reveal a boy around 12 in a black jumpsuit. He wore a red vest white and red wrist guards with a blue jewel in each of them, white armor acting as boots and leg guards, kneel-length yellow hair, and a red and white helmet with a blue upside-down arrow made of a strange crystal on his forehead. He also had emerald eyes and a soft smile as he looked at Megaman.

"Been a while," the boy said.

"Who are you?" Corvus Raven growled as his skin became gray and his lips purple.

Two giant hands, one feathered and one webbed, ripped out of his back as the whites of his eyes became pitch black as his red Sharingan became gold.

"Name's Megaman Zero," the boy replied, "Zero, X, what do you think of this guy?"

From his shoulders, two Omega-Xis-shaped heads, one red and white, and the other blue and black, appeared.

"He's weak," the red and white head scoffed, closing his jungle green eyes.

"Zero, never underestimate your opponents," the blue and black head stated, his emerald eyes glaring at the red and white head, "That's how you lost to Axl."

The two heads then turned into shoulder armor.

"He's in a Wave Change?" Rockman pondered.

"Actually, I'm both," Megaman Zero replied, "I'm the Bio-Match for Model Z and Model X and the Wave Match for the AM-Ians Megaman X and Zero."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Megaman demanded, "First Rockman was using my name until I got unfrozen, and now you and one of your partners! Just who are you really?!"

Megaman Zero's eyes became saddened as his smile turned into a frown.

"Guess it has been too long since you don't recognize me," Megaman Zero sighed before shrugging, "Oh well. I know you'll remember me someday."

"What do you mean?" Rockman pondered.

Corvus Raven flew at Megaman Zero with his left hand coated in black lightning.

"DARK CHIDORI!" Corvus Raven roared.

"Anti-Elec, Slot-In," Megaman Zero stated as he held up a BattleCard.

He slid the card into Zero's shoulder. The Dark Chidori vanished and then Corvus Raven was electrocuted. He vanished.

"Damn. He's inside," Megaman Zero frowned, "I'm going after him. You guys take care of Prometheus."

He vanished before any arguments could take place.

"I'll go after him," Rockman said, vanishing as well.

* * *

Corvus Raven splintered another door, trying to find Luna. Luna and Grey were hiding nearby.

"Stay here," Grey ordered, "I'll lead him away."

"But Grey-kun…" Luna began.

"No, Luna-chan," Grey said, "I'm sorry about lying to you about what I'm about to do. Model A; ROCK-ON!"

Model A glowed before Grey transformed into Axl Grey. Luna's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry about lying to you," Axl Grey said before coming out of hiding and attacking Corvus Raven.

Corvus Raven's new wings protected him from the attacks. He then swiped a hand and darts made of Chidori struck his left arm and electrocuted him. He fell to one knee. Corvus Raven began to walk over to him when he screamed in pain.

"I suggest you keep away from the former Reploid," Megaman Zero said as he pulled his green energy saber out of the webbed hand and jumped over to beside Axl Grey, "Otherwise, I will stop you."

He turned to see Luna, hiding with fear on her face.

"Don't worry," Megaman Zero said, "I can tell by that look in your eye that you had a feeling he was Axl Grey and that you're worried about him. He'll be fine."

He gave Axl Grey a computer chip.

"Swallow that," Megaman Zero ordered.

Axl Grey looked at it with confusion before swallowing it. The circle on his helmet glowed before Meiru, back when she was a NetNavi, appeared as a hologram. She vanished and appeared in front of the Uchiha and whacked him numerous times with her antennae before vanishing once more. A holographic heart fell from the sky and entered Axl Grey, healing his injuries.

"What was that?" Axl Grey asked as he got up.

"Roll V3," Megaman Zero replied as Rockman appeared, "About time you got here, Rockman."

"You knew I was following you?"

"Yep!" Megaman Zero grinned, "Now then, what say we kicked this guy's arse?"

Both boys nodded. Suddenly, Grey's scar began to glow as Rockman's shooting star mark glowed. There was a flash of light. The light parted to reveal Rockman, now wearing a fusion of his armor and Model A in Rock-On Form. Omega-Xis was now silver and red with two extra horns on his head.

"Sound Change: Axl-Sound!" Rockman shouted.

"That's like Megaman when he performs Double Soul," Megaman Zero chuckled.

_'How did he know Megaman could use Double Soul?'_ Rockman thought.

"Let's end this," Megaman Zero said.

Rockman nodded.

"GIGA-CRUSH!" Rockman shouted, releasing a giant purple beam from Omega-Xis' mouth.

"Giga Roar, Giga Shriek, Slot-In," Megaman Zero stated.

His hands transformed into the heads of Gregar and Falzar when they were still just CyBeasts. Gregar released a shockwave roar as Falzar released a shockwave shriek. The three attacks combined into a spinning vortex of energy. Corvus Raven was sent flying far away. The strange thing was about the attack was that nothing was effected by the attack except for Corvus Raven.

"Heh. Now that was fun," Megaman Zero grinned as Rockman and Axl Grey separated.

Omega-Xis coughed out a card with Model A on it along with a card with Gutsman's symbol.

"So that's what was stuck in the back of my mouth," Omega-Xis said.

"Grey-kun!" Luna exclaimed as she hugged Axl Grey, "That was amazing!"

"I think we should leave those two alone for now," Megaman Zero chuckled as he placed a hand on Rockman's shoulder and the two vanished.

* * *

The two reappeared on the Wave Roads, where they saw Megaman and Protoman sending a badly damaged Prometheus flying.

"Nice job, you two," Megaman Zero said.

"Okay. Just who are you?" Protoman demanded.

"Ah. As usual, Protoman, you have that annoying pole shove up your ass," Megaman Zero chuckled.

"YOU LITTLE…" Protoman roared until Megaman Zero's ZX Saber was at the tip of Protoman's neck.

"I am sorry, but I can't reveal who I am," Megaman Zero sighed sadly as he put his weapon away, "Just know this; I am not the only one who can perform an EM Wave Change with these two AM-Ians and perform Rock-On with Model Z and Model X."

He turned to Megaman and held his hand out. Megaman chuckled before accepting the handshake.

"We'll be checking up on our relatives later, Megaman," Megaman Zero said.

"Huh?" Megaman pondered, "What do you mean by…"

Megaman Zero vanished.

"YOU BAKA! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Protoman barked, kicking Megaman in the face.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT A TIGHTER EYE ON HIM!!" Megaman retorted, socking Protoman in the chin.

The two proceeded to go into a fight cloud.

"And he's suppose to be the adult?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Sometimes I wonder what would it be like if we didn't go to the Cybernet," Rockman sweatdropped.

"I bet that we'd have gotten our asses kicked by the FM-Ians at least one time, none of them would be good guys now, Pat would still be under control of Gemini, we'd have probably not met any Shamans, ghosts, or anything like that," Omega-Xis guessed, "Oh, and we'd probably know who Lyra Note was while she wouldn't know."

"You have one strange imagination," Rockman shook his head.

"Really? Cause I sometimes think you and Sonia would make a good couple."

"Now you're completely insane in my opinion."

"YES!" Omega-Xis grinned, "HEY, GREGAR, YOU OWE ME ZENNY!!!"

He slapped the back of the AM-Ian's head.

* * *

Prometheus panted and gasped in pain as he limped home. His left arm and right leg were crushed, his hair sliced off by a kid with two BioMetal and two AM-Ians, and his armor was shattered in a few places with blood on nearly every part of his body.

"Damn those bastards…" Prometheus shuddered in pain, "I'll…Kill them yet…"

"No. You won't," a voice replied.

A gloved hand ripped through his heart. Prometheus gasped before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he released his last breath.

"Get-Ability," Bass whispered.

There was a flash of light and Prometheus was now absorbed into Bass. Bass cackled as his power increased by leaps and bounds.

* * *

"Soon…Soon I will obtain the ultimate power! And this world shall fall!"

"Why are all these children here?!" Colin gasped.

The MF-Ians, all of them in their human forms, realized it at the same time.

"SASUKE!!!" they all shouted.

* * *

**Me: Yikes. Bass is going loco if you ask me.

* * *

**

**Marcus: Seesh. Mysterious fires are happening all over town.**

**Model A: I'm sensing a BioMetal!**

**???: Prepare to be hardboiled.**

**Megaman Zero: Oi. Now that was weak. Next time; The Mystery of Megaman Zero and the Fire House, Fefnir.**


	26. Halloween Special: The Raven

**Me: Okay…I know I said the chapter wouldn't be this, but I had some thinking time and this jumped into my head. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

* * *

**"Bleh! I'm a vampire!" **Gregar, now in a black cape with a red inside and bat fangs made of plastic, exclaimed.

Luna held up a clove of garlic.

**"AH! GARLIC!"** Gregar screamed a-la Homer Simpson before flying behind Saito.

"I knew it was a good idea to make that EM Realizer for the classroom," Saito chuckled before the bell rang, "Remember, class; after Recess, the WaveNavis that volunteered will be playing 'The Raven' for our class."

"I don't get it," Omega-Xis said, "Why was Chief Hugendong in a cape and fake fangs, Chief Nailabroad?"

**"I'm not sure, Chief Itchycrotch," **Kyuubi replied.

"It's almost Halloween, you two," Geo replied as the female EM-Ians of their group began to clobber the two perverts.

"Halloween?" Lyra repeated as she looked up from the swollen body of Omega-Xis.

"Don't you remember why you had to practice those lines, Omega-Xis?" Marcus asked as he twirled a pebble, "It was for the play you, Gregar, Lyra, and Gemini have to do."

"And a play is…" Omega-Xis began.

Gregar then appeared, grabbed those mentioned, and flew off back into the classroom.

"I still don't see why a woman must be in this," Amidamaru said, "Women should not be in kabuki."

"Amidamaru…This isn't kabuki…" Inu sweatdropped.

"Oh…Then what is it?"

"A play, dude," Inu explained, "It's like a kabuki, but it's played by men AND women."

"You mean like in those movies?"

"Yep! But it's all live."

"So what is the Raven?" Turbo asked from his Transer Cell.

"'The Raven' follows an unnamed narrator who sits reading 'forgotten lore' as a method to forget the loss of his love, Lenore. A 'rapping at his chamber door' reveals nothing, but excites his soul to 'burning.' A similar rapping, slightly louder, is heard at his window. When he goes to investigate, a raven steps into his chamber. Paying no attention to the man, the raven perches on a bust of Pallas. Amused by the raven's comically serious disposition, the man demands that the bird tell him its name. The raven's only answer is 'Nevermore.' The narrator is surprised that the raven can talk, though it says nothing further. The narrator remarks to himself that his 'friend,' the raven, will soon fly out of his life, just as 'other friends have flown before' along with his previous hopes. As if answering, the raven responds again with 'Nevermore.' The narrator reasons that the bird learned the word 'Nevermore' from some 'unhappy master' and that it is the only word it knows. Even so, the narrator pulls his chair directly in front of the raven, determined to learn more about it. He thinks for a moment, not saying anything, but his mind wanders back to his lost Lenore. He thinks the air grows denser and feels the presence of angels. Confused by the association of the angels with the bird, the narrator becomes angry, calling the raven a 'thing of evil' and a 'prophet.' As he yells at the raven it only responds, 'Nevermore.' Finally, he asks the raven if he will be reunited with Lenore in heaven. When the raven responds with its typical 'Nevermore,' he shrieks and commands the raven to return to the 'Plutonian shore,' though it never moves. Presumably at the time of the poem's recitation by the narrator, the raven 'still is sitting' on the bust of Pallas. The narrator's final admission is that his soul is trapped beneath the raven's shadow and shall be lifted 'Nevermore,'" Zack explained.

"…What?" the idiots (Bud, Naruto, Omega-Xis, and Marcus) asked.

"It's an old poem written by one of the greatest fear-inducing minds in that time, Edgar Allen Poe," Solo translated with a scoff and he easily jumped onto a tree branch and rested on it.

"I still don't get how he does that," Zack said.

"Now that was cool!" Bud awed.

* * *

"Um…why are our desks outside the classroom?" Pat pondered.

The class walked into the classroom, passing the stacked desks outside it, and gasped. The once classroom was now a setting set back in the 1700s. It was a Victorian styled library/lounging room with a fireplace and two green chairs on the other side with seats near them.

"Sit down, if you please," Turbo said, now in an usher's outfit, "The play shall begin in a few moments."

"How…What…" Rayne began.

"My secret," Saito grinned, "Now the play shall start in a few minutes, so find a seat."

Everyone did so quickly. Lapalce-Light aimed himself at a tuxedo-wearing Inu.

"Greetings," Inu bowed, "Today, we shall entice your fears with a classic tale written by Edgar Allen Poe…The Raven. It is about a mourning man and a raven…"

He noticed Saito making the sign to move along with it.

"Without further ado, my dear audience," Inu said with a dark chuckled, "Let the fear begin."

Lapalce moved to show a podium with Gregar on it. He cleared his throat and began to speak in a deep voice. (Think of the one from the Simpsons Halloween Special II)

Gregar: Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, (The light moved to show Omega-Xis, in a purple robe, monocle, and a pipe that blows bubbles, sitting in a chair, reading in front of the fireplace.)  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
Omega-Xis, yawning: `'Tis some visitor…'

Gregar: I muttered.

Omega-Xis: `…Tapping at my chamber door…Only this and nothing more.'  
Gregar: Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. (A cold wind provided by an Ice-element WaveNavi blew by the audience)  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow (Omega-Xis looked above the fireplace to see Lyra, posing in a picture) - sorrow for the lost Lenore – (Omega-Xis, seeming he is about to cry in sadness: Oh, Lenore…)  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.  
And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain (A wind WaveNavi blew the curtains)  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
Omega-Xis, hiding in the chair shaking like a leaf and saying quickly: `'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -This it is, and nothing more,'  
Gregar: Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
Omega-Xis, slowly rising from his chair: `Sir…'

Gregar: said I.

Omega-Xis, slowly moving to the door: `…or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you.'

Gregar: Here I opened wide the door. (Omega-Xis whimpered as he opened the door, eyes closed. He slowly peeked out of one eye and tilted his head) Darkness there, and nothing more.  
Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word…

Omega-Xis: `Lenore!'  
Gregar: This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word.

Lyra: `Lenore!'  
Gregar: Merely this and nothing more.  
Back into the chamber turning, (Omega-Xis closes the door and goes back to his chair) all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. (Omega-Xis yelped as he hid behind his chair, dropping his book once more)  
Omega-Xis, shaking: `Surely…'

Gregar: said I.

Omega-Xis, shaking as he slowly approached the window: `…surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -'Tis the wind and nothing more!'  
Gregar: Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, (Omega-Xis screams as he ducked under Kyuubi, wearing a black raven outfit, as he flew into the room, perching on the door)  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.  
Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
Omega-Xis, chuckling: `Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou…'

Gregar: I said.

Omega-Xis: `…art sure no grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Gregar: Quoth the raven…

Kyuubi: `Nevermore.'  
Gregar: Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, (Omega-Xis slowly backed away from Kyuubi, still staring at him in awe)  
Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore;  
For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being  
Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door -  
Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door,  
With such name as `Nevermore.'  
But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered…

Omega-Xis, turning away from Kyuubi: `Other friends have flown before -On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'

Gregar: Then the bird said…

Kyuubi: `Nevermore.'  
Gregar: Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, (Omega-Xis shook a bit and he turned to look at Kyuubi in shock)  
Omega-Xis, shaking his head: `Doubtless…'

Gregar: said I.

Omega-Xis: `…what it utters is its only stock and store, caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore -Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore of "Never-nevermore."'  
Gregar: But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, (Kyuubi began to smile at him)  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; (Omega-Xis turned a chair and sat down in it, facing Kyuubi)  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking `Nevermore.'  
This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing (Going into the position of the statue 'The Thinker')  
To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;  
This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining  
On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,  
But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,  
_She_ shall press, ah, nevermore!  
Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer (Omega-Xis got whacked on the head by Black and White, both in angel outfits with fake angel wings. Omega-Xis as he rubbed his head: D'OH! Stupid censer…)  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
Omega-Xis, shooting up: `Wretch!'

Gregar: I cried.

Omega-Xis, pointing at Kyuubi: `Thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore! Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!'  
Gregar: Quoth the raven…

Kyuubi, grinning: `Nevermore.'  
Omega-Xis: `Prophet!

Gregar: said I.

Omega-Xis, points a finger at Kyuubi: `Thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! -Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted -On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -Is there - _is_ there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Gregar: Quoth the raven…

Kyuubi, starting to chuckle as his grin grew: `Nevermore.'  
Omega-Xis, roaring: `Prophet!'

Gregar: said I.

Omega-Xis, tears begin to form in his eyes: `Thing of evil! -prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore – Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Gregar: Quoth the raven…

Kyuubi, same as earlier: `Nevermore.'  
Omega-Xis: `Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!'

Gregar: I shrieked up starting.  
Omega-Xis, pointing at Kyuubi and then the window a few times: `Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! (Tears begin to fall from his eyes) Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!' (jabs his finger at Kyuubi)  
Gregar: Quoth the raven…

Kyuubi, laughing: `Nevermore.'

Omega-Xis, seethed in anger and through gritted teeth: 'Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door…' (Fists began to clench)  
Gregar, trying to remain neutral: Quote the raven…

Kyuubi, laughing: 'Nevermore!'

Omega-Xis: Why you little…!

Kyuubi: Uh-oh! (Kyuubi flies all around the set with Omega-Xis chasing him with a roar. Omega-Xis hit face first into a bookshelf, knocking the books off the shelf and one-War and Peace-struck him in the face, letting little Kyuubi-Ravens fly around his head, quoting 'Nevermore' numerous times, while Kyuubi perched on the bust of Pallas once more, casting a large shadow)  
Gregar: And the raven, (Another book whacked Omega-xis on the head. Omega-Xis: D'OH!) never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted - nevermore! (Kyuubi gave a dark laugh)

The lights came on and Saito secretly took a few photos. Sonia was in Geo's lap, shaking like a leaf and hugging him tightly as was Luna with Grey and Amy with Marcus. Naruto and Rayne were hiding behind a fainted Bud and Zack, shaking like leaves.

"I take it you all enjoyed the play?" Saito chuckled.

Many of Sonia's male fans glared at Geo as Sonia refused to let go of him.

"No glaring or I'll give you triple homework," Saito threatened.

The males stopped their glares. No one noticed Wolf, Libra, and Taurus spying on the class.

* * *

"How was your day?" Pandora asked, "Did you see Prometheus?"

"Sorry, Pandora," Cygnus apologized, "But I have yet to locate your brother."

"What happened to you three?" Cancer asked as he saw Wolf, Libra, and Taurus come in, shaking like leaves.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing…" Wolf said through shaking teeth.

"…Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore,'" Crown read from his book about Edgar Allen Poe.

The trio screamed and ran off.

"…What was that about?" Ophicius asked.

"Possibly, they saw or read something that has caused them to be indulged in phobia when one mentions a raven," Cygnus guessed.

The others shrugged. That night, Wolf, Taurus, and Libra couldn't get to sleep or risked the nightmare of taking the place of the man in the poem.

**

* * *

**

Me: I bet this is better than anything else I've written so far.


	27. Ciaossu Merry Christmas

**Me: Update! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

Snow…In many countries, it represents innocence, tranquility, and harmony. For a certain AM-Ian, it is cold. Omega-Xis sneezed for the tenth time that hour as he shivered in the snowy weather. He wore a simple blue and green scarf as he hugged himself, shaking like a leaf.

"Geo…How much l-longer till we get to this p-place?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Another hour, Omega-Xis," Geo replied, "Thanks for inviting us to your Winter Cabin again, Sonia."

"Kaa-san said it would be a good idea to get away from everything and our problems," Sonia replied.

"Though we did have to bring along a few problems," Lyra added, earning a glare from the Perverted Trio.

"Is it just me, or does nearly every girl I know say I'm a problem?" Naruto asked, not even noticing Lyra meant the Perverted Trio.

"She means Kyuubi, Gregar, and Omega-Xis, Naruto," Saito said from the driver's seat.

"Ha! As if I'm a problem," Gregar smirked before a yellow pacifier hit him in the eye, "ITE! Okay, which one of you did that?"

He shook the pacifier at Volt and Jazz, currently wearing either a puffy blue parka or a puffy pink parka. Both had a blue pacifier or a yellow pacifier in their mouths and looked cutely at the Cybeast EM-Ian. Silver whistled innocently as he hid a pacifier behind his back. Gregar looked away and Silver threw it, whacking the wolf in the back of the head. Gregar snarled as he turned back around, earning loud giggling from the twin infants.

"I've got my eyes on you two Rugrats…" Gregar muttered as he looked away.

This time, a bottle of formula whacked him. He twitched a little.

"Saito…Meiru…Your kids are on my last nerve…" Gregar growled.

"Then go into the Transer Cell and nap," Saito replied.

"No way," Gregar replied before a diaper got him, "…Saito, whichever one of your kids are doing this, they're got good aim."

Meiru peeked at the back of the car and began to laugh. Saito took a peek and snickered. Gregar fumed so much that the diaper ignited. Nearly everyone was either laughing, giggling, or snickering at the Cybeast. Gregar snarled before going into his Transer Cell to read.

"There it is," Meiru said.

Everyone looked and a few awed at the sight. It was a fairly large cabin. It was authentic, made completely out of logs. A chimney made of bricks and cement was apparent on two sides of the structure.

* * *

"I don't get why people act like this in December," Omega-Xis said.

**"Me neither,"** Gregar and Kyuubi agreed.

"It's because of Christmas," Geo replied before yelping as he fell of the ladder and into the snow.

"Christmas?" the EM-Ians, Model A, Ashe, Grey, and Naruto repeated.

"Honestly, guys," Marcus said, "You've never heard of it on Planet FM or from the time you guys are from?"

"No," was the united reply.

"…Oh my Kami, we have a lot to go over then…" Saito muttered before slipping off the roof and landing beside Geo.

"So what's Christmas?" Naruto asked.

"Christmas is a time people come together," Meiru explained as she and Falzar hung a set of lights on the doors, "To exchange gifts, drink Eggnog, have fun, be merry, and to celebrate the birth of the Christian Jesus Christ."

"You mean the guy I read about who could walk on water and turn water into wine and dirt into bread?" Ashe asked.

"That's right," Saito grunted as he and Geo got out of the snow.

"But one thing everyone loves the most about it is Saint Nicholas and his ride around the world in a single night," Sonia spoke as she walked out in a heavy pink coat with Amy behind her in a heavy white coat.

"Saint Nicholas?" Lyra repeated.

"Otherwise known as 'Santa Clause,'" Sonia continued, "He's a jolly old man with a belly that shakes like a bowl full of jelly when he laughs who lives in the North Pole with a bunch of elves who make toys for all the good people in the world and collect coal for the bad people."

"Guess we know who gets the coal here," White giggled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Black, Omega-Xis, Gregar, and Kyuubi growled.

"Oh nothing…" White floated off.

"Santa Clause travels the world in a single night, Christmas Eve, on a sleigh pulled by eight, tiny, flying reindeer," Hope explained, "He goes down everyone's chimneys and delivers the presents while we sleep."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! You're telling us that this fat man can travel the world in a single night, sneak into everyone's house, and leaves presents?!" Ashe asked.

"Yes," Sonia replied.

Ashe was silent after that.

"And has anyone ever seen him do it?"

"Nope."

"I WILL GET EVIDENCE! THIS I SWEAR!" Ashe suddenly shouted.

"He doesn't come for another two days, Ashe," Geo said.

"SLAG!"

"…Slag?" Meiru repeated.

"That white tiger AM-Ian of Jazz's said it when she clonked her head on a wall," Ashe shrugged, "Said her older brother use to say it."

"She has an older brother, nya?" Copy asked.

* * *

"Okay…All done with the outside," Saito said, "Now for the important part."

"Eggnog?" Meiru asked.

"…Second important part."

"We already put the lights up."

Saito's sweatdrop grew.

"The tree?"

Meiru blinked.

"Ohh…I forgot about that…"

"Anyone up for finding a good tree?" Saito asked after he sighed.

"Why do we need a tree? We going to practice Tree Walking?" Naruto asked.

"Oi…" Saito groaned as he facepalmed.

"He means for one to put in the house, Dobe," Solo said.

"TEME!" Naruto barked.

"I want to know more about this Santa Clause guy," Omega-Xis said.

"Same," the other EM-Ians agreed.

"Then how about this; anyone who isn't going tree hunting can stay here and watch some Christmas movies about Santa," Hope suggested, "I still have a copy of one of my favorites; Santa Clause is Coming to Town."

"Good idea, Hope-chan!" Meiru agreed.

"Might as well go tree hunting," Solo said.

"I'll go," Rayne grinned.

"Same," Geo, Pat, and Marcus said.

"So that means it's just the five of us," Saito counted, "Alright then let's go!"

* * *

"Okay…I'm confused," Omega-Xis said after the fourth Christmas movie, "Was Santa adopted by elves, gods, or what? Cause a few of those movies had different ideas of Santa's childhood."

"No one really knows, Omega-Xis," Hope replied, "They all agree though that he chose the night with the brightest star, Christmas Eve."

"There's also a poem about one of Santa's trips," Sonia added, "Kaa-san knows it by heart."

"As does Jeff Dunham," Amy snickered.

"Jeff who?"

"An old ventriloquist," Amy explained, "I have a DVD of his Christmas Special."

"Then pop it in," Meiru said as she walked in with a platter of Eggnog.

"You're just saying that because you have Eggnog."

"Guilty~~~!"

* * *

"Okay…So which one is a good tree?" Geo asked.

"Hmm…We'll need one that full on top…Big ol' bottom…" Saito drooled a bit.

"Focus, Saito, focus!" Solo barked, "This is no time to be thinking about your wife!"

He slapped Saito out of his daydream.

"Huh? What?" Saito shook his head, "Hey…Why does my face hurt?"

"Found one!" Marcus, Rayne, and Pat shouted.

The three walked over to see Pat, Rayne, and Marcus pointing at a good tree. It was full on the top with a big ol' bottom. It was about twice the height of Saito.

"…PERFECT!" Geo and Saito exclaimed.

"Feh. It's okay…" Solo shrugged before turning into Rogue.

He then cut the tree down with his Rogue Sword. He caught it and the others held the other end while they walked home with Rogue leading them while carrying the front of the tree.

* * *

The girls and EM-Ians were now watching A Muppets Christmas Carol. Right now, it was at a good scene.

'"It is required that every man should walk abroad his fellow men," Jacob continued.

"And if that spirit goes not forth in life, he is condemned to do so after death!" Robert added.

"To witness what he cannot share, but might have shared and turned to happiness."

Marley and Marley: **We're Marley and Marley! Averroes and Greed!**

Jacob: **We took advantage of the poor!**

Robert: **Just ignored the needy!**

Both: **We specialized in causing pain! Spreading fear and doubt!**

Jacob: **And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out!**

"There was the year we evicted the entire orphanage!" Robert recalled.

"I remember the little tykes all standing in the snow bank!"

"With their little frostbitten teddy bears!"

The two laughed before shuddering.

Both: **We're Marley and Marley! Our hearts were painted black!**

Jacob: **We should have known our evil deeds would put us both in shackles!**

Both: **Kept in bound! We're double iron! Exhausted by the weight!** *more chains erupted all around the two*

Robert: **As freedom comes with kindling loves! Oh, prison comes with hate!**

Both: **We're Marley and Marley! Whoa….! We're Marley and Marley! Whoa…!**

"But was there not something you liked about mankind?" Scrooge asked.

"True. There was something about mankind we loved!" Robert replied.

"I think it was their money!" Jacob added before the two laughed once more.

Chains wrapped around Scrooge.

Both: **DOOM, SCROOGE! YOU'RE DOOMED FOR ALL TIME!**

Robert: **Your future is a horror story! Written by your crime!**

Both: **Your chains are forged! By what you say and do!**

Cash containers attached to the chains: **So have your fun! When life is done, a nightmare waits for you!**

"Wh-What are these things?!" Scrooged yelped as he struggled against the chains.

"These are the chains we forged in our lives by our acts of greed!" Jacob replied.

"You bear one yourself!" Robert added, "You will be haunted by three spirits tonight! Expect the first one at One!"

Both: **We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… We're Marley and Marley! Whoa... We're Marley and Marley! And now it's time to part!**

Robert: **To go back where they keep our kind.**

Jacob: **The wretched and the heartless!**

Robert: **The news we shared has got you scared.**

Jacob: **We're glad that we got through.**

Robert: **So make amends…**

Jacob: **…And make some friends!**

Both: **The future's up to you! ***their bodies began to go through the floor into black flames* **…Whoa…!!! We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… We're Marley and Marley! Whoa… CHANGE!**

The flames vanished.'

"Whoa…This is a good movie," Omega-Xis said.

Meiru hiccoughed on the left side of the couch as she passed out on the floor, her rear in the air. The girls glared at the perverts in the room, who were too busy to pay attention to former-NetNavi, now-mother-and-wife as they watched the film. The door opened and the men and Rayne walked in with the tree. They put the tree onto the stand and locked it in place.

"There we go. One Christmas tree," Saito grinned before noticing Meiru, "She have too much Eggnog?"

Everyone but the ones to attentive to the film nodded. Saito picked her up gently and took her upstairs.

"I might as well head to bed," Saito said, "Have a nice night everyone."

"Good night," everyone but those too attentive to the DVD said.

Saito went up the stairs and gently placed Roll in bed. Megaman gently sat down beside his wife, gently stroking her face.

"You can never hold your Eggnog, Roll-chan," Megaman chuckled, "But when you pass out from it, it just makes you even cuter when you sleep."

He gently kissed Roll on the lips, enjoying the taste of Eggnog that had stained them, for a few moments before parting them. He walked over to Volt and Jazz's cradle to see both were sleeping with Volt wearing a Santa Hat and Jazz wore a pair of reindeer antlers. Megaman chuckled as he patted the two gently.

"Night, you two," Megaman whispered, "See you both in the morning."

Megaman slid into bed, cuddled up with Roll, gave her a final kiss to her forehead, and let slumber seduce him.

* * *

"Cinnamon," Meiru, wearing a pink apron, a sleeveless T-shirt, and tight-fitting jeans, spoke.

Sonia, wearing a pink T-shirt and green shorts with a red and white apron, gave her mother the cinnamon. Meiru gave it three shakes before mixing it in with the cookie dough. She handed it to Hope, who gently yet swiftly placed the dough into three dozen separate piles and put the three cookie plans into the oven and closed it. While the three girls worked in the kitchen, the others were busy decorating the tree and putting the presents under it.

"AH! AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Omega-Xis screamed as he ran out with an angry squirrel on his head, "AH! AH! GET IT-OOF!"

Omega-Xis fell over and rubbed his face.

"WATCH WHERE YER GO…"

Omega-Xis's eyes widened as he paled.

"GEO! GEO! SAITO! COPY! ANYONE!" Omega-Xis shouted as he flew off.

* * *

"No way…" Geo gasped.

"I thought that you were the last one, Naruto," Sonia said.

"Same here," Naruto nodded.

**"Well I can tell you one thing; I'm thinking of eating that small one,"** Kyuubi smirked.

"NO!" everyone barked.

Roll Angel floated in front of the large glacier that didn't go past the tree tops with Megaman beside her. Both inhaled a deep breath and exhaled a combined stream of flames. Naruto's Shadow Clones caught each of them.

"Get them inside, quickly," Hope said, "They might catch hypothermia out here."

"No need," a voice said.

Everyone looked down into the actual Naruto's arms to see one of them was awake. He was barely a foot tall, foot-and-a-half tall. He was clad in a black suit with his upper head masked by a black fedora with an orange stripe across where the hat meets its rim. He seemed to have black hair, with unmistakably weird curly sideburns. He had a yellow pacifier on his neck. On the brim of his hat was a little green chameleon.

"Ciaossu," the infant greeted.

"OH SO CUTE!" the girls exclaimed.

"Hey, little guy," Grey said, "My name's Grey. What's your name?"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn," the infant replied as his chameleon transformed into a black and green gun, "This is my partner, the shape-shifting chameleon, Leon. I suggest you tell me where I am or else."

"Someone seems cocky," Ashe grinned.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Grey asked, "Your friends here could die of hypothermia."

"Oi, then let Da-Me Tsuna help," Reborn said as he aimed his gun at one of the others and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A silver glowing bullet imbedded itself into the head of one of them. He was a boy about Geo's height. He wore an orange and cream-white hoodie sweatshirt with the hood down and black pants. The downed hood revealed the boy to have upside-down pinecone-shaped brown hair. He also appeared to be wearing weird white mittens with two red stripes and a blocky red '27' on both mittens. His body glowed gently before his eyes shot open in a glare.

"RE…" the boy shouted before jumping up into the air with all but his mittens and star-pattern red boxers ripping off as they transformed, "…BORN!!!"

His mittens were replaced with black leather gloves with metal knuckles, joints and fingers encompassing his hands. The back of the gloves sported large blue circular half-orbs rim-studded with the word "Vongola" in capital metal letters.

"TO CARRY MY FRIENDS WITH MY DYING WILL!!"

In an instant, he had the unconscious on his back.

"WHERE IS SHELTER?!" he demanded.

"Over there," Solo replied, perfectly calm.

The boy roared as he raced off, leaving a dust cloud behind him as he approached the structure.

"What's this?" Sonia pondered as she picked up a note, "It has Pegasus Magic's symbol on it! 'Dear anyone, If you are reading this then that means this ice time capsule has melted or broke. If it broke on December 24th, please take note of the presents that are with the ones in this ice. They are to be placed under you tree and given to them on Christmas. Be warned, the baby is actually an Arcobaleno and probably the one you'd better avoid making enraged at all costs. Sincerely, Pegasus Magic. P.S.: If Hayato Gokudera, the one who curses and has bombs hidden all over his body, threatens you, just say 'Bianchi' and he'll be a good boy.'"

"Bianchi…" Amy whispered, "One of my ancestors was named 'Bianchi.' She had a half brother named 'Hayato' who vanished over nearly a 500 years ago."

She squealed.

"If this is him then I actually can meet one of my ancestors in life!"

"So you're related to Gokudera," Reborn said, "I wonder if you also have Storm Flames like him and Bianchi."

"Storm Flames?" Omega-Xis repeated, "Just what are you talking about, kid? And how did that boy do that?"

Reborn fell asleep.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME, YA DAMN BRAT!" Omega-Xis snarled as he shook the infant awake.

Reborn aimed Leon-Gun at Omega-Xis.

"Chaos Shot," Reborn said before pulling the trigger.

A sphere of yellow energy appeared at the nozzle of the gun before hitting Omega-Xis, knocking him into a tree and causing that tree and the twelve behind it to splinter into toothpicks. Leon changed back and got onto Reborn's fedora.

"Shall we go in to exchange information?" Reborn asked.

Everyone nodded in slight fear as Gregar, Black, and Kyuubi rushed their fellow pervert inside.

* * *

"Seesh. This is some Christmas Eve this year, huh?" Pat chuckled.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" a voice barked.

WHAM!

"YOU BAKA! YOU CURSE ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!" Meiru's voice barked.

"I'LL BLAST YOU, BITCH!" the first voice barked.

WHAM!

Meiru stomped out of the room with a flame in her eyes with a demonic glare added in. Pat hid under the table nearby the couch a girl around her mid-late teens. She had her purple hair shaped to resemble the top of a pineapple. She had a bit of pale skin with an eye patch over her left eye. She also wore a green female uniform and black boots. He noted the strange ring on her left index finger and the purple box on her left hip. She released a moan.

"Hey! This girl's waking up!" Pat gasped, "White, Black, Bason, get anyone."

The three nodded and flew off. In a few moments, Ashe in a skimpy nurse's outfit ran in. Pat fell over with a nosebleed and quickly looked away.

"PUT ON SOMETHING UNDER THAT SKIRT!" Pat barked.

"Why? I've already got a pink thong under them."

Pat's blush grew.

"You're lucky my husband is taking care of Volt and Jazz right now…" Meiru growled as she walked in.

"I know, I know," Ashe grinned as she slipped on a pair of short-shorts, "Now how are you feeling, sweetie?"

The girl opened her blue eye and looked at Ashe.

"H-Hello…" the girl whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Ashe asked, "My name's Ashe, by the way."

"Ch-Chrome Dokuro," the girl replied, "I'm fine."

Immediately, Ashe preformed the same routine she did to everyone after Gemini Spark fought them while he was still evil.

"Aside from the pale skin, you're good," Ashe smiled, "Now to get you some food."

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to see a silver-haired teen in a white jacket unbuttoned, a red T-Shirt with a black skull and crossbones on it, and black jeans with bits of silver and chains on him and a strange ring on his right index finger.

"You're going to pay for hitting me for no damn good reason, bitch," he growled.

"Hayato…" a voice said.

A slender hand forced the boy's head to turn and look into the face of a beautiful woman with long orange hair and sea-foam green eyes.

"Sis…" the boy paled as his stomach gurgled in pain.

He collapsed, holding his stomach, and foamed from the mouth. The woman vanished into a mist.

"…Was that a ghost?" Bason asked.

"It was an illusion," Chrome replied, "I'm an Illusionist."

"Really? That's amazing, Chrome-chan," Pat said.

Chrome blushed and looked away.

"Oh-ho-ho! You like Chrome! You like Chrome!" Ashe teased.

"BASON! INTEGRATE!" Pat shouted.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bason-Pat roared as he chased the screaming Ashe around with a staff with a blade on the end.

Meiru sat down beside Chrome before hugging her.

"I'm so sorry about what's happened to you and everyone else," she whispered.

"…What do you mean?" Chrome gulped.

"…Chrome-chan, you are, along with several others, are now in the year 2200X," Meiru explained, "Today is December 24, Christmas Eve."

Chrome's eyes widened.

_'Mukuro-dono…'_ Chrome thought as her eyes began to water, _'Ken-san…Chikusa-san…'_

She began to sob as Meiru held her gently.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this happening to you and everyone else, Tsuna," Saito apologized as he held Jazz, "We're trying to figure out ways to get those that want to back to their normal times."

Tsuna sighed sadly as he held Volt.

"Baa…" Volt cooed sadly.

Tsuna looked down at the child.

"Sorry about that," the teen apologized, "Didn't mean to make you sad as…ITE! ITE! ITE!"

He quickly handed Saito Volt and watched as Saito grunted in pain as he gave Tsuna Jazz.

"I knew Medi said that this would happen sooner or later, but did it have to be now?!" Saito asked as he grunted again.

"Wh-what do you mean, Saito-san?"

Saito quickly put on pink rubber gloves.

"Remember when I told you my wife and I are part NetNavi?"

Tsuna nodded.

"When our children reach a random age in their lives, from minutes after childbirth to their last moments of life, they will develop something," Saito explained, "Children of NetNavis gain a NetNavi ability. From what you felt and saw, Volt's name is perfect for him because of what he just did. It seems he can manipulate electricity. Now, Volt, stop it…Stop zapping people…No zappy people."

"Baa!" Volt cooed as the tiny bits of electricity on his body vanished.

"Good boy, Volt," Saito chuckled, "Note to self; make electricity-absorbing clothing for Volt to stop his shocks."

"So how old are they?" Tsuna asked.

"Both are about half a year old, Tsuna," Saito replied.

"NANI?!" Tsuna gasped.

Jazz and Volt giggled at Tsuna's face.

"You know, anytime I need to get these two to _not_ cry, I'm going to try to make you show that look at them," Saito grinned.

_'Why that no-good…' _Tsuna thought.

"Look; as long as you and your friends are here, you can stay with my family," Saito said, "I have a feeling Hope wants you and the little kids that were with you to stay with her."

"Little kids?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yeah," Saito replied, "Hope thinks you could be a good role model for Geo in protecting people you care about. Plus, she likes those little kids."

"What little kids?" Tsuna's left eye twitched.

"Let's see…" Saito tapped his chin while Volt sucked on his pacifier, "One's a little kid with an afro and cow-print pajamas. One had a big head, a Chinese pigtail, and a red and black Chinese fighting outfit. The last one is a little boy around 10 with brown hair, the cutest puppy eye look that could rival the puppy eyes my kids have, and a big book that he can pull out of his coat with ease."

"Oh. They're Lambo, I-Pin, and Futa…NANI?! You mean they're here too?!" Tsuna gasped.

Saito nodded.

"Oh my…Oh my Kami…" Tsuna swayed a little.

Saito was given Jazz before Tsuna passed out. Saito sweatdropped when Gregar began to doodle all over Tsuna's face. It grew when, once he put Volt and Jazz down, his infant twins began to help the perverted EM-Ian CyBeast with his task.

* * *

"Oh. This is kinda like when we got stuck 10-Years-Ahead," a tall teen with black hair, a blue jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans laughed.

"YOSH! THAT IS EXTREMELY RIGHT, YAMAMOTO!" a teen in an orange and white shirt, blue jeans, bandaged fists, and a scar on the left side of his forehead shouted.

"…You think we'll have to fight someone like the Six Funeral Wreaths again, Ryohei?" Yamamoto asked.

"I HOPE WE DO! THAT WAS EXTREME!"

* * *

Corvus Raven sneezed.

* * *

Bass sneezed.

* * *

Pandora sneezed.

* * *

A boy and a girl sneezed along with their WaveNavis.

* * *

Protoman sneezed before deleting ten Viruses in a single slash.

* * *

For some strange reason, Andromeda sneezed in its icy prison.

* * *

The AM Admins sneezed

-What was that?- Leo Kingdom asked.

-Felt like we were just mentioned- Dragon Sky replied

-I _did_ feel that the Vongola Ice Capsule was just broken- Pegasus Magic said.

* * *

Ashe, Lambo, I-Pin, and Futa were marching in front of the fireplace.

"Alright men and lady, what are we going to do tonight?" Ashe asked.

"See Santa Clause!" the trio replied.

"Good! Now march!" Ashe ordered.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"She's determined to get evidence that Santa Clause exists," Saito shrugged, "Don't worry. I know someone will take care of them later."

"Now I'm really glad this cabin has twenty bedrooms," Sonia said.

Tsuna nodded.

"Goodnight, you four," Tsuna said.

"Good night, Tsuna-Nii!" Futa waved.

* * *

It was around 1:10 as Ashe, I-Pin, Lambo, and Futa continued to march. None of them noticing two little men in green suits peek out of the fireplace. One took out an ornament and took the top off. He let it roll to the four.

"Hmm? Gya-ha-ha-ha! Lambo-san found a present!" Lambo laughed.

The other three looked at it and it blew up, releasing a strange glowing dust. In a matter of seconds, they were all in a deep sleep. The two quickly worked and got them all in the remaining available bedroom and bed as well as tucking them in snugly. The two then went to work. One jumped onto the fireplace and shot a blast of air into the large amount of stockings. The other made a hologram of a present below the tree before using a miniature buzz-saw in his wristwatch to cut off the branches that were in the hologram. The first one then scanned the cookies. The screen on his device read 'No Nuts.' He then scanned the milk and the screen read 'Perfect Drinking Temperature.' The two nodded and stood in the chimney. They each took out a candy cane and aimed it up. The curved part of the candy canes split into three, making a grappling hook. The top shot into the air and latched onto the roof. The two then shot up the chimney.

* * *

"DANG IT!"

Everyone fell out of their beds at Ashe's exclamation.

"Guess they fell asleep!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Juudaime, daijobu?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm alright," Tsuna's muffled reply came as he tried to get up from the floor.

"You should have known Santa Claus would have sent in his special preparation team, Prep and Landing, before he came, stupid cow," Reborn said as he sipped a cup of tea.

"DIE, REBORN!" Lambo shouted as he fired a missile at him.

Leon changed into a pair of chopsticks. He easily caught the missile and turned it around, making it hit Lambo and sending him into a tree outside. A flash of light was seen before an explosion was heard. A few moments later, Lambo's cries were heard.

"It appears that your twins aren't being affected by the stupid cow's crying," Reborn said.

Saito and Meiru looked at Jazz and Volt to see them giggling. Lambo, scorched and a few holes in his outfit, ran in crying. He pulled out a purple bazooka from his afro, shocking nearly everyone.

"That's the…!" Tsuna began.

Lambo, crying, jumped into it, but his jump somehow caused the bazooka to bounce and cover Volt. The trigger, a string attached to it, was pulled and the bazooka went off, releasing a cloud of pink smoke.

"Oh no!" Meiru gasped.

"Don't worry," Tsuna said, "This has happened before. What Lambo just pulled out was a weapon called the 10-Year Bazooka. It lets you get replaced by the you that's 10-Years-Older for five minutes."

"10-Years-Older?" Geo repeated, "That's…"

"Yare-Yare…" a voice sighed.

"Oi! My back! My back and my neck!" a second voice exclaimed.

The smoke cleared to reveal a male around 16. He was considered handsome, with one eye closed wearing a casual suit and a cow-print shirt. He only had one button fastened on both. Around his neck was a necklace with two symbols. Beside the man was a boy around 10. He had his long blond hair with blue highlights in a ponytail that ended at halfway down his back. He wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans with a blue lightning pattern on the shirt. His ears were covered by strange devices. They looked like headphones, but had a fused symbol of Saito and Roll's old NaviMarks. He was rubbing his neck and back as he looked from behind the man with red eyes.

"V-Volt?!" Saito and Meiru gasped.

The child nodded.

"What'd Juudaime tell you?" Gokudera smirked.

Child Volt snickered.

"Baka-dera," Volt said.

"OI! YOU BRAT!" Gokudera barked.

"Now-now, young Gokudera-san," the man said, "Ah. Hello again, young Saito and young Meiru. Thanks for looking out for my child self."

"So that means you're Lambo from ten year ahead?" Geo asked.

**"That…" **Gregar began.

"…Is…" Omega-Xis continued.

**"…AWESOME!"** Kyuubi finished.

"Please tell me it isn't permanent," Sonia said.

"It's not," Reborn replied, "In four minutes, they'll be back to a baby and your little son Volt."

Adult Lambo glared at Reborn as Child Volt laughed. Adult Lambo sighed.

"Seems I'm going to have to prove to you that I am no infant," Adult Lambo said as he took out two horns, "THUNDER SET!"

Lightning came from one of the light and struck Adult Lambo, making his horns glow.

"ELECTRICO CORNATA!" Adult Lambo shouted as he dashed at Reborn.

Leon turned into a green fork and stabbed Adult Lambo's head, making him bleed.

"Tol-er-ance…" Adult Lambo sniffled before running off, crying.

"Uncle Lambo is silly!" Volt laughed.

"AW! SO CUTE!" Meiru squealed as she glomped her temporarily older son, "You even more huggable this age!"

"Ah! Tasukete!" Child Volt yelped as he struggled to get out of the hug before Meiru began to kiss him, "Cooties! EW!!!"

There was a plume of pink smoke and Volt cooed in her mother's hug. Lambo ran in, crying.

"Lambo-kun, I have grapes for you," a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair, brown eyes, a pink shirt, and blue jean-skirt said.

"GRAPES! YAY! Lambo-san loves grapes!" Lambo cheered before jumping into her arms, "Kyoko-chan, give Lambo-san grapes!"

Meiru giggled.

"What a strange child Lambo is," Meiru said, "When he's Adult Lambo, he seems like a gentleman, but he's so silly as a child."

"Oops…" Lambo said as a pink grenade fell out of his afro and land in Yamamoto's hands.

"AH!" Tsuna yelped.

"BASEBALL!" Gokudera shouted as he pointed out an open window.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed as a scowl formed on his face.

"HOME RUN!!!" Yamamoto shouted as he pitched the grenade out the window at an impressive speed.

"Well…At least we know that there won't be a dull moment with these guys around," Naruto said, "Plus, I have an apprentice in pranking!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto and Lambo fived each other.

"Perhaps we should open the presents now," Tsuna, Geo, and Saito suggested in unison.

* * *

After the presents were distributed and Naruto and Gokudera getting into an argument which resulted in Gokudera being tied up to the ceiling with rope by his feet and gagged with a rag soaked in Lambo's pee, the newcomers to the year 2200X looked at the presents that were with them in the ice. The only one that stayed away from the others was an older teen. He had short black hair, narrow onyx eyes, and a scowl. He wore a black on white uniform. He had a black jacket with a red armband that had the words 'HEAD PREFECT' on it. On his shoulder was a little bird wearing a tiny Santa hat. Each of them opened the strange presents.

"Hahi! A cell phone?" a girl with her black hair in a whorl on her head, black eyes, a blue shirt, and blue jeans pondered.

Each of them held up a Transer Cell in different colors.

"Transer Cells?" Saito pondered, "How were they in that ice capsule?"

Everyone heard squeals of joy from the perverted EM-Ians in the room before four blurs shot by, leaving a note.

"'To whoever got us Icha-Icha Hyper Harem in the complete collection, we thank you. Signed, Omega-Xis, Kyuubi, Black, and Gregar. PS: Lambo is a stupid cow and we love it,'" Marcus read.

Lambo flinched.

"Oi! They're baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Lambo chanted.

"Don't forget perverted," Meiru added.

**"ULTRA perverted,"** Falzar corrected.

"It seems that the being who froze us, Pegasus Magic, thought ahead to help us blend into this society," Reborn said before jumping off Haru's lap, "Oi. I'll be checking up on the current time's Mafia. Ciao-Ciao."

He left. Soon after, the boy went outside.

"Um…Is something wrong with I-Pin?" Sonia asked.

"HIIIIIII!!!! She saw Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped.

I-Pin turned to show her forehead now had nine green dots on it. They changed to eight.

"THE MAHJONG MEGA BOMB!" Tsuna yelped as I-Pin grabbed his leg.

Tsuna pulled her off and threw her to Yamamoto.

"AH! BASEBALL!" Gokudera yelped as he pointed out the window once more.

"HOME RUN!" Yamamoto roared as he threw I-Pin like a baseball.

I-Pin landed in a tree as the dots went to 1 dot. The tree exploded and I-Pin came back inside.

"This is certainly one Christmas I don't think anyone will forget," Sonia giggled with her infant siblings.

_'Why do I get the feeling we've stumbled upon something we __**shouldn't**__ have stumbled upon?'_ Geo, Saito, and Tsuna thought.

**

* * *

Me: Just so you know, this was the last Ice Capsule. So this will end the last additional piece of the Crossover. Tsuna and the others won't be getting WaveNavis since they have their Box Animals. Though I'm not sure about Kyoko, I-Pin, Futa, and Haru… Maybe I might give them a WaveNavi…*goes off to think***


	28. WarRock and the Truth about Kevin

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"How long has Reborn been in there?" Geo pondered.

"Nearly two months now," Tsuna replied.

It had been half a year since the ones unfrozen on the 24th of December joined the large group. Reborn had been gone for four months and when he returned, Tsuna had been the only one who saw Reborn seemed…truly hurt. A click made the two turn to the door. It slowly opened and Reborn walked out.

"…How long has there been no Mafia?"

"Eh?!" Tsuna gasped.

"The Vongola Family was the last Mafia Family to be disbanded over 290 years ago," Geo replied.

"…Then the Neo-Vongola Family will be made to replace it," Reborn replied with a smirk as he adjusted his forhead, "Oi, Da-Me Tsuna, you're now Neo-Vongola Primo."

"N-Nani?!" Tsuna gawked, _'Crap! He just wants the Mafia back…'_

"Of course."

"Don't read my mind, damnit!" Tsuna demanded.

"Oi. Are you going to a school?" Reborn asked.

"Ano…N-No," Tsuna replied, "Saito-san hired me to help with him and Viper-sama in their classes along with Yamamoto-kun getting a job as the coach for the Echo Ridge Elementary Baseball Team."

"And your other guardians?"

"Chrome-chan, Haru-chan, and Kyoko-chan work around the house helping Hope-sama care for it when she goes out to her part-time job, Gokudera-kun…I'm not really sure. Ryohei…Ryohei formed a Boxing Club for Echo Ridge Elementary. I haven't seen Hibari-san since he walked away when we got here," Tsuna replied before giving a sad sigh, "Why does this always happen to us?"

"I guess this world is doomed for people to be cursed and blessed at the same time," Reborn replied, earning confused looks, "The Vongola is gone, so now the Neo-Vongola will bring it back."

"…He's not letting it go that the Mafia is gone, is he?" Geo asked.

"Sadly no…" Tsuna sighed sadly before the two noticed Reborn had left, "Oh no…"

Tsuna looked around before running over to a wall. He tapped it and a panel swung open, revealing Reborn decorating a lavish room. Geo gawked at the sight.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, "As of now, I'm going to be…updating a few buildings in this town."

"But…"

"Don't, Geo-kun…" Tsuna sighed, "He'll just do it even if you say 'no' to him."

* * *

"Okay! Here it comes," Yamamoto called before throwing a fastball.

Bud swung his bat. It cracked before the ball was sent into the outfield. A student in the baseball team barely caught it.

"Oh! Nice job, Bud!" Yamamoto laughed.

"That…hurt…" Bud panted as he dropped the cracked bat.

"That new teacher's pitches are strong…" Luna noted from the stands with Zack.

"Okay! Grey, you're up!" Yamamoto called.

"I'm ready, Yamamoto-san," Grey spoke.

Yamamoto pitched his baseball. Grey slugged it with the metal bat he had. The metal bat was bent before the baseball was sent flying for a Home Run.

"Alright, Grey-kun!" Luna cheered.

"Aw man…there goes another bat…" Grey muttered, "Dang, Yamamoto-san, you sure do know how to pitch."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Yamamoto laughed with a hand behind his head.

"Any chance of teaching it to our pitcher?" Grey asked as he pointed at Chris, snoring under the shade of a tree, while he walked over to the older boy.

"Oh…Isn't that…?" Yamamoto began.

"Yes," Grey whispered, "That's Cancer. That's one of the good FM-Ians on this planet now."

"Oh, now that's good!" Yamamoto grinned as he patted Grey on the back, "Hm?"

"You feel it too?" Grey whispered as Yamamoto looked at the Wave Roads.

"Yeah. I felt someone was watching us," Yamamoto replied.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no clue. I just wanna play Baseball!"

"…No…"

"Oh come on, that's the only reason why I asked the King to come here, dammit!"

"…No…"

"Please?"

"…Kamikorosu…"

"Ahhh!!! No! Please! I beg of you! Keep those quills away from me!"

A black cat EM Wave Being with crimson flames that became near-pink at the center stared at the sight, the metal plate on her forehead with a twister-like symbol on it reflecting off the light, stared at the sight. Behind her, shivering, was a small white lion EM Wave Being. It had bright blue eyes and orange flames. It had a cobalt jewel on its torso. The cat stared at the sight of a swallow-winged blue canine with a pair of baseball bats and a canister of baseball on its back, a metal plate on its forehead with a raindrop embedded on it, and brown eyes being clobbered by a purple hedgehog with purple cloud-like flames and a metal plate with a cloud engraved into it with a tonfa in each hand. Nearby, an EM Wave Being resembling Taurus snored. Unlike Taurus, the other ox was green and its EM Waves were green and acting like lightning. On its forehead was a metal plate with a lightning bolt on it. A white owl with a blue eye and a red eye, violet mist-like flames, and a metal plate with a mist on it chuckled to himself as he watched the one-sided fight. A yellow kangaroo slugged the hedgehog in the face with a boxing glove fist. The kangaroo had yellow flames that seemed to shine like the sun, black eyes, a scar on its left eye, and boxing gloves.

"Oi! Why are we here again!? I just wanna fight a bear!" the kangaroo roared, earning various sweatdrops from the others.

"…Idiot," the owl said.

"Oi! Kumuro, you bastard! Fight me!" the kangaroo roared.

"I'd rather not fight a nimrod. Kufufufu…"

"Fine! Hm?! I sense my match!!" the kangaroo roared before flying off.

"Any of you sense something?" the cat asked.

"Well…" the winged dog sniffed the air, "Oh! I smell Baseball practice! See ya!"

"A-Ano…I-I s-sense my match…" the lion stuttered.

"Want me to go with you?" the cat asked.

The lion cub nodded. The two went off, leaving the ox, hedgehog, and owl. The two awake looked at each other. They nodded and went their own ways, leaving the sleeping ox. Soon, Queen Ophicius approached on the Wave Roads.

"Oh man, I'm going to be late for the class…" the snake FM-Ian muttered before stopping, "Hm? Isn't this Ox?"

She picked up the EM Wave Being and Pulsed Out. She entered the classroom where Tsuna was running around, trying to catch a raven that had gotten in the classroom, while Saito was grading a few papers. She walked over to Saito.

"Megaman-san?"

"That's weird, Ophicius, you only use my other name when it involves an FM-Ian."

"Ox is here," Viper explained as she showed him her Transer Cell.

"…What happened to Taurus?"

"No. This is his little brother, Ox," Viper explained.

"What's with his flames?" Saito pondered.

"There are some rare FM-Ians and AM-Ians with special EM Radiation. We called them the Waves of the Dying Will."

"Eh? Dying Will?" Tsuna repeated as he got the raven out through a window.

"Yes, Tsuna. Those with this EM Radiation are not composed of Z-Waves like all FM-Ian and AM-Ians, but of actual flames."

"Has anyone noticed them?" Saito asked.

"No. For some reason, they can only been seen by Shamans and people who have the ability to see spirits and the Wave Roads," Viper replied, shaking her head, "It's one of the biggest mysteries of the EM-Ians."

"So why is he here?" Tsuna pondered.

"Those with the Waves of the Dying Will are trained by the King of Planet FM himself," Viper replied, "Each of them could possibly take on you in Beast Out."

**"Really now? Bah! I'd delete them in a snap of my tail,"** Gregar scoffed.

"Ox-san is the greatest…" Ox snored, earning various sweatdrops.

"…Any of you…"

"Yes," the three others in the room replied.

* * *

"Extreme Right!!!" Ryohei roared as he slugged a punching bag and made it hit the ceiling.

"Alright, Coach Ryohei!" a student cheered.

"WWith you as our coach, we'll be ready to take on any boxing match!" another cheered.

"It was extremely nothing!!!" Ryohei declared with a laugh.

"That was pretty cool," a voice said.

"Hm? Who extremely said that?" Ryohei asked.

"In the ring."

Everyone turned to the ring. In it, the FM-Ians Kangaroo appeared. The kangaroo hopped around in the ring as he assumed a boxing stance.

"I, Panchi, challenge you, silver haired!" the kangaroo declared.

"What the heck?"

"A WaveNavi is wanting to fight out coach?"

"I extremely accept!!" Ryohei roared as he got into the ring with his boxing outfit on.

"If I win, I will take your body," Panchi spoke.

"And if I win, you come back here every day to extremely fight me until you win!" Ryohei roared before a member of the Boxing Team entered the ring in a referee outfit.

"Okay. You both know the rules. No hitting below the belt and may the best boxer win!" the ref explained before ringing the bell and jumped out of the ring.

* * *

"Gyuhahahahaha!!!" Lambo laughed as he and Ox went around in a circle, "Lambo-san and Ox-san are the greatest!"

"They're babies in need of a diaper change," Reborn smirked as he sipped a cup of espresso.

"Die, Reborn!" Lambo barked as he threw a grenade at the Mafia Infant.

Reborn held Leon in his left hand. Leon transformed into a green ping-pong paddle. Reborn swatted the grenade, hitting Lambo and Ox with it, making them go out the window and into a tree twelve yards away. Everyone in the Stellar Residence sweatdropped when they heard the two scream with an explosion. It was then Ryohei walked in with Panchi, both heavily injured.

"What happened to you two?" Grey asked.

"We tied," both replied.

"That was extreme!" Ryohei roared.

"I extremely agree, Ryohei!" Panchi roared.

_'Another shouter…'_ everyone thought with Kyoko's being the grimmest.

"Oh god! Make it stop!!" Omega-Xis screamed as he flew by.

"…Was he just…?" Hope began as Geo ran in.

"Did you…see Omega-Xis…with my…Visualizer?" Geo panted.

"…An being made of EM Waves…wearing a Visualizer?" Saito repeated, "…If you need me…I'll be chasing after Omega-Xis to ask him questions about what he's seeing."

Saito dashed out with a notebook. Geo soon gave chase after catching his breath. Everyone but Ryohei and Panchi sweatdropped…only for it to grow when the two chased Saito and Geo.

* * *

"…Lyra…Libra…Cygnus…Ophicius…Cancer…Wolf…Sirius…Gemini…All of you have failed horribly…What's worse is that you all have joined the humans…" a voice spoke, "The only one of you who hasn't betrayed me, even made a human fall under my complete control, is Corvus…If my Waves of Dying Will Army should fall as well to these human, then…Perhaps it will be the time…I make a move."

* * *

"…I think I can feel my own Frequency Match here," the cat spoke as she and the lion cub entered the Stellar Residence.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, but we'll go with you first, Shiroshishi."

"Th-thank y-y-you, Ume…"

The two floated off. They began to look around. Ume observed a picture on the wall of a nine-year-old Geo beside Hope and a man with red hair almost resembling an adult version of Geo in a red and white T-Shirt and blue jeans. She frowned a little.

"So this is Kevin Stellar's family…" Ume observed, "…I'm sorry if one of your family members is to be my match."

Shiroshishi phased through a wall. Inside, he saw Tsuna sleeping with Futa and Lambo. Ox was curled around Lambo and the two were snoring.

"Ox-chan…Ox-chan…Wakey-wakey…" Shiroshishi whispered.

"Mmm…Ox-san doesn't wanna get up…" Ox moaned.

"Ox, you find your m-match?" the lion cub asked.

"Ox-san did."

"G-Good…I-I-I found m-m-my match here," Shiroshishi spoke as he looked at Tsuna, "C-Can you f-feel the Loneliness Waves e-e-emanating from them?"

"Yes. Ox-san learned they came from different time or something," Ox replied as he picked his nose.

"…EM Wave Change. On The Air," Shiroshishi spoke as he entered Tsuna's Transer Cell around his neck.

"EM Wave Change. On The Air," Ox said as he entered the Transer Cell in Lambo's afro.

* * *

"Ah…So this is my match? He's just a male. Tch. I was hoping for a female to be my match, but I have to take what I can," Ume sighed, "EM Wave Change. On The Air."

Ume entered Gokudera's Transer Cell. At the same time, Tsuna, Lambo, and Gokudera vanished. Not one of the trio noticed Reborn spying on them at the same time with the ants in the walls. On the Wave Roads above the house, a topaz and emerald version of Taurus Flame with the fire emerging from his elbows replaced by the green lightning flames appeared. Next to him, Tsuna appeared. Tsuna wore a white and orange version of Rockman's outfit. The visor was replaced with a lion-theme one with his hair blond and yellow lion ears poked out of it. He also wore a belt with a katana on its left hip. He wore white gloves with an orange fire-design on the top of it with lion claws poking out of the tips of his fingers. His boots also had small blades that resembled lion claws on them. His blond lion tail swung gently behind him. In front of them, Gokudera appeared. His wore crimson armor with obsidian leopard spots. His head was covered by a crimson and black leopard helmet. His tail with the crimson flames swayed gently as the silver claws on his boots and gloves shined in the full moon.

"U-Ume!?" 'Tsuna' gasped.

"It's Storm Leopard for now," 'Gokudera' replied.

"T-Then I g-g-guess I'm White Lion…" 'Tsuna' whimpered.

"Ox-san is now Don Ox Thunder! Gyuhahahahaha!!!" the Taurus copy cackled.

"So what do we do now?" White Lion asked.

"We get more energy for the Andromeda Key," a voice replied before Corvus Raven appeared before them.

"C-C-Corvus…" White Lion whimpered before hiding behind Storm Leopard.

"Aw great…We got the dumb cat," Corvus scoffed.

"Hmph. I've managed to fill it up nearly all the way with the Negative Energy I got from kidnapping children," Corvus Raven explained as he held up the almost full Andromeda Key, "I think we need just a few more bits of Negative Energy to fill it up all the way."

"You kidnapped children?!!" White Lion gasped.

"So? We're trying to revive Andromeda," Corvus scoffed.

"Hi no Kizu!"

The four dodged a large waves of flames. Inu-Maru: Fire Leo appeared along with Lyra Note: Wood Dragon, and Rockman. KyuubiYoko appeared in a swirl of flames.

"You thought we were sleeping, weren't you?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Omega-Xis!" Storm Panther gasped.

"Ume, nice to see my cousin again. Now leave or else you'll get a butt-whoop," Lyra threatened.

"Oh, it's Lyra," Storm Panther smirked.

"Hey, isn't that little Shiroshishi?" Inu asked.

"Yeah. You were always the one the FM King asked for to babysit the kid," Omega-Xis replied.

"And you always threatened to eat him."

"True, but we've changed over the years. Right, little cub?"

"A-a-a-a-ano…"

"Guess not," Omega-Xis chuckled.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?"

"The FM King promised me the ultimate power and a way back to Kohona to kill off a certain person," Sasuke sneered, "But he told me that I need _that_ in order for it to fully work…Brother."

"You're not getting that!" Naruto growled, "Even if we are Brothers, I won't get killed for a stupid reason!"

"Then I'll kill you here and now," Corvus Raven growled before flying at KyuubiYoko.

"Wind Style: Grand Breathrough!" KyuubiYoko signed before releasing a blast of wind all around him, "Okay…I'm really glad you have a photographic memory and that you once saw a ton of wind scrolls, Kyuubi."

**"You're telling me."**

"You better be ready for me," Storm Leopard hissed before he created a bow and arrows made of his flames.

"I'll face her…him…whatever! Integrate, Amidamaru!"

"I'd rather be called a female though I'm in a male's form."

"…So I can just call you an Okama?" Inu asked.

"…I hate you, you know that, yes?" Storm Leopard asked with narrow eyes.

"But of course," Inu replied with a grin as the Shaman took a stance.

"Don Ox Thunder-san will beat you good!" Ox Thunder laughed.

"Oi…" Lyra sighed, "I guess Sonia and I will take care of him."

"Okay. Guess I get…" Rockman began.

"W-White Lion…"

"…White Lion," Rockman finished.

"Alright! Time to go buck wild!" Omega-Xis declared.

"Wave Battle! Ride on!" Rockman declared as he charged at White Lion.

* * *

As the four fights began, none of them noticed three figures observing the battle. Megaman ZX, minus Zero's head, sat beside a female version of him with Zero's head on one of her shoulders. Between them was Reborn, smirking.

"So it seems Tsuna, the stupid cow, Ryohei, and Gokudera have all found their Wave Partners," Reborn spoke.

"There's a chance that this means that the king of Planet FM is going to appear soon," the female Megaman ZX spoke.

"But I have a feeling that most of them will be ready for it, Zero X," the male Megaman ZX assured, holding her close.

"If you two want to have sex, go do it at the love hotel near here," Reborn spoke.

"Perverted Arcobaleno," the two growled.

"Not true. I prefer the real thing than to the books," Reborn replied, "Ah. There goes your niece fighting the stupid cow now."

* * *

"Ox Tackle!" Ox Thunder roared before trying to tackle Lyra Note: WD.

Lyra Note: WD smirked before taking out a red cape. She stepped out of the way and Ox Thunder went by. He saw the red cape and roared.

"Toro! Toro!" Lyra Note: WD taunted.

"I knew Meiru shouldn't had let you watch that Bull Fight on the TV," Lyra scolded.

"Ole!" Lyra Note: WD called at Ox Thunder went by once more.

"Lightning Shout!" Ox Thunder mooed before firing a blast of lightning at Lyra Note: WD.

"Dragon Twister!" Lyra Note: WD called as he sent out a twister from a riff of her guitar.

The two attacks collided and the twister overpowered the lightning. Ox Thunder yelped before being engulfed by the twister. He fell out of the top and landed on his head. He began to cry uncontrollably. He pulled out none other than the 10-Year-Bazooka. He jumped into it and the trigger was pulled.

"Aw man…" Lyra groaned.

"At least no one else got hit with it," Lyra Note: WD spoke as the pink smoke cleared.

"Yare-yare…" the Adult Ox Thunder sighed, one eye closed, "It seems I've been summoned once more from the future. Oh, hello Aunt Sonia."

"Ox…Thunder?"

"Yes, but we work together," Ox Thunder replied as Ox appeared beside him, larger and a bit muscular.

"That is right," Ox snorted before looking over to see the other two fight, "It seems Rockman is holding his own along with Inu-Maru and KyuubiYoko."

"Do you think we should help them?" Lyra Note: WD asked.

"They can do alright on their own," the Adult Ox Thunder replied.

_'He's just a chicken…'_ the two thought with large sweatdrops.

* * *

"So it seems that little cow kid got in control when he hit his head," a fourth figure examined.

"He does seem to have an interesting weapons as well," a fifth figure agreed with two strange shapes floating at his sides.

"Tch. That guy's got nothin' on me!" one of the floating items declared.

"It is interesting to see these fights…" the other item spoke before seeing Sasuke and Corvus retreat, "Oh how the mighty have fallen…"

"He was never mighty," the fifth figure scoffed, "He is just a stuck-up selfish boy who was spoiled by his villagers…and myself."

"It is fine, ???," Megaman ZX spoke as he put a hand on the figure's shoulder, "You just wanted to repay a debt you thought you owed to your old friend."

* * *

Inu-Maru blocked various arrows made of crimson flames with his sword. He sent out a Shockwave Buddha-Giri at Storm Leopard, who formed a crimson-colored shield to block it. Storm Leopard formed a crimson bow with a leopard-theme to it and fired various flame arrows to which Inu-Maru blocked them all.

"You're…good…" Storm Leopard panted.

"Same…" Inu-Maru agreed, "But now is the time for this to end. Leo Kingdom GX, Download."

Inu-Maru vanished before Leo Kingdom landed before Storm Leopard. He charged up a ball of flames in his mouth before firing a giant beam of flames at Storm Leopard. Storm Leopard cried out as Storm Leopard split into Gokudera and Ume. Inu-Maru appeared as Leo Kingdom vanished and caught the two. Nearby, White Lion screamed as he ran away from Rockman: Fire Pegasus.

"I give! I give!!" White Lion screamed.

"Oi. Don't give in so easily," a voice said.

White Lion was shot in the head with a red bullet. He fell over and Rockman: FP hovered over him. His eyes widened when he saw a strong orange flame appear on his forhead.

"Reborn!!! To fight with my Dying Will!!!" White Lion roared before charging at Fire Pegasus, "I will defeat you!!!"

Rockman: FP began to dodge the katana swipes, flame-coated punches and kicks, and even a few blaster shots. The two continued to trade blows until the flame went out. White Lion screamed before hiding behind Lyra Note.

"Y-y-y-y-you win!" White Lion whimpered.

"You're not that tough, are you?" Lyra Note asked as Rockman released Double Break, earning a nervous shake from the boy.

"…You're only seven, aren't you?" Omega-Xis asked before seeing the lion cub flinch, "Heh. Knew it."

"Look…We don't want to fight anyone," Rockman spoke.

"Speak for yourself."

"Omega-Xis!" Lyra barked, "He's a child."

"Whatever…" the AM-Ian rolled his eyes.

"Hey there, Shiro-kun," Inu said as Inu-Maru and Amidamaru came up.

"I-Inu-san?"

"Yep! Look, how about you stay here for a bit?" Inu offered, "You know, just like when you were even younger…"

"………R-Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to be eaten by Andromeda."

"………O-o-o-okay…"

* * *

"H-Hello…I'm S-s-s-Shiroshishi…" the lion cub bowed.

"Kawaii!!!" the girls all squealed while Viper glomped the poor cub.

"Hey…Geo?"

"Hm?" What's wrong, Omega-Xis?" Geo pondered.

"Y-You know what I promised to tell you two years ago?" Omega-Xis asked, "For letting me stay with you?"

"Yeah."

"…I…" Omega-Xis took a deep breath, "I want you to come to the roof at Free Time, okay?"

"Alright, Omega-Xis," Geo replied before Omega-Xis went to the roof.

* * *

Geo walked out onto the roof. He looked around before finding Omega-Xis just looking at the sky with a regretful look. He walked over to him.

"Omega-Xis…"

"Hey there, Kid," Omega-Xis spoke as he turned to face him, "…Geo…Please, keep all your questions, all your emotions…everything inside of you until I am done, okay?"

"Alright, Omega-Xis."

"You know of that incident three years ago?" Omega-Xis pondered, "Well…The FM King sent a few of us there to destroy it. Your father, Kevin Stellar, was in his lab during the accident. We took everyone on the vessel, and held a trial…"

"………"

"The FM King found them all guilty, and sentenced them to death…"

"…He…He sentenced them to……" Geo nearly collapsed, "No…"

"Before the sentence was carried out, I was the jail keeper, as it were," Omega-Xis continued, "And that's how I met you dad…Kevin kept poking into my business, and when I'd noticed, he's act like it was nothing. Then, one day…Just as I'd gotten the Andromeda Key, and was about to escape from this station…"

_

* * *

_

Omega-Xis stood before the man in the picture Ume saw. The two stood in a slightly-messy lab with pictures of himself, Geo, and Hope. Along with them were two pictures of the man and Hope, pregnant, beside another man and a slim, Arabian, woman that was pregnant as well.

_"WarRock, what are you planning to do?" Kevin asked._

_"One way or another, I'm gonna take out the FM-Ians. I've gotta get going before they catch me," Omega-Xis explained as he turned to leave, "Didn't know you for long, but it's been fun."_

_"Wait, WarRock."_

_"What?" Omega-Xis asked as he turned to him._

_"………Can you take us with you?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Omega-Xis asked, "Is your head on straight? You guys are humans. How am I suppose to bring you along?"_

_"Turn our bodies into EM Waves. Please," Kevin begged, "If we humans are radiated in enough Z-Waves, which you aliens with EM Bodies emit, then we should turn into waves as well. I guess if you soak up enough Z-Waves, your bodies would lose mass and you'll turn into waves, but…"_

_"Listen, if we stay here, we're goners anyway," Kevin argued, "NO matter how small of a chance, as long as there is hope, then we can't give up. Please, WarRock…"_

_"You know what my situation is, right?" Omega-Xis asked._

_"WarRock, why don't you give up on revenge and come to Earth with us? I'm sure you'd get along great with my son."_

_"Go to Earth? Even if I turned you guys into waves, how are you planning on finding your way back? You don't become all knowing just because you're a bunch of waves. You get lost in space, and you'll be wandering the stars forever."_

_"I'll send an access signal from my Transer to my son's. If the signal is picked up, then it should guide us to where he is. It's not too late, WarRock. Throw away the Andromeda Key. Come with us," Kevin offered, earning a chuckle from the AM-Ian._

_"Stop. I'm not looking for a place to rest. I have only a single goal: to defeat the FM King. Sorry, but I'm not taking you guys with me. But if you want to go home that badly…I can change you into Wave Form. But after that, you guys are on your own."_

_"WarRock…Thank you. I'll get the others."_

_"Kevin…Why do you call me that?"_

_"You mean WarRock? You look like a WarRock to me."_

_"…WarRock…Okay. Kevin, how about a bet? If I end up on Earth and your kid is my EM Wave Match, I'll go and change my name to 'WarRock' when I feel it."_

_"Make it at most three years and you have a deal. So what if I lose?"_

_"…You tell me every secret you know about your planet's militaries."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

"…After that, I changed all the passengers, starting with your dad, into EM Waves. Then, as we were escaping from the station…Corvus, who was looking for me, suddenly attacked. It was a violent attack, and when I had a chance to look around, Kevin and the others had vanished. All that was left was Kevin's Transer. I was hurt, but I flew towards the signal Kevin's Transer was sending, and followed it. And that's how I ended up where you were, Geo."

"Dad…What happened to him…?"

"Corvus's attack was aimed at me, so I don't think Kevin and the others were hit. I think they're probably still out there in their Wave Forms, lost…"

"But if they're in Wave Form…Then that means they might still be alive…"

"They might be, but the chances are slim…"

"I know…But if there's even a sliver of a chance, then I'll keep the hope alive."

"…Kid…drop the act of being brave," Omega-Xis spoke, hugging the boy.

Geo's eyes widened for a few seconds. Tears began to streak his face after moments passed. He returned the hug and cried. After a while, Geo stopped crying.

"Okay now? Good. Now get back to class so I can read!" Omega-Xis ordered as he took out an orange book.

"You're a pervert, Omega-Xis…" Geo chuckled.

"…WarRock."

"Huh?"

"Geo, I made a bet with your old man about my name, remember? I've been with you for nearly three years, so it's time for me to hold up my end of the deal. Besides…" WarRock smirked, "I much prefer it. Much cooler and would make a bit more sense in our EM Wave Change, you know? WarRock? Rockman?"

"Okay, WarRock," Geo chuckled before the bell rang, "Ack! I'm going to be late!"

"You've been late for three years and a few weeks when I got here!" WarRock called.

Geo ran inside. WarRock glanced at his hentai novel and scowled. He picked it up and ripped the orange off it, revealing a book on BrotherBands with the author's signature on it.

"'Chapter 7: Link Power…'" WarRock read before chuckling, _'Kevin…This is the best book I've ever read…especially since you were the one who made it. Your wife and son would be proud…Just you wait, Kevin. I'll take down FM King Cepheus and get you back home.'_

WarRock didn't notice he was being watched. Nearby, Lyra, White, Turbo, and Kyuubi watched him read. Lyra exhaled a held breath.

"So he's not an actual pervert…"

"Oh, so do we count this as admittance you love him?" White asked.

"N-No!"

**"Relax. I knew the guy wasn't actually reading the stuff. He always kept the same book, but changed the cover every time,"** Kyuubi spoke, **"And don't worry, your secret is safe with us, Lyra."**

**

* * *

**

Me: …What? Personally, after a bit of consideration, I thought of going with his Japanese name. It sounds cooler. That is the only change though.


	29. Alohaha

**Me: Update! **

* * *

_The stars shined bright in the full moon. Her heart raced as he held her close on the roads in the sky. Her breath began to grow quicker as she felt his body's warmth pressed up against her own. She moved first. She reached her head up and kissed him on the lips. At first, both were surprised at the kiss still ongoing. Slowly, both went deeper into it and closed their eyes. She moaned in delight as she desired more. Her mouth opened and let her tongue emerge and lick his lips. He parted his own lips and the two tongue began to entwine with each other. She felt her body become wet in a few areas as he felt his skin-tight jumpsuit get tighter between his legs. Both moaned as they relished the other's saliva flavors. They two slowly opened their eyes and they moved their heads away a few inches, their mixed saliva connecting their tongues as they gazed deep into each other's eyes…_

Sonia shot up in bed as a trickle of sweat fell from her head. She felt discomfort after calming down. She peeked under her sheets and blushed. She got out and went to get a quick cold shower. She quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. She went over to Meiru, feeding the twins as their WaveNavis watched.

"Ano…K-Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Otome-chan?"

"…Did you ever have a…" Sonia lost her voice at that moment while her face turned a bright red.

"Oh…Oh! Otome-chan, did you just have a dream about kissing a boy with all your passion?"

"H-Hai."

"…Sonia-chan…"

Sonia flinched. Meiru never called her anything but her daughter unless she was serious. She followed her mother's instructions to sit down beside her.

"Now then, Sonia-chan, what I am about to tell you is going to make you want to scrub your brain clean," Meiru slowly spoke, "When a young girl turns a certain age, they start to experience…changes…"

* * *

"Pandora! I'm going to…" Chris began as he ran into Pandora's room, "Pandora?"

"Y-Yes?" Pandora sniffled, the fresh tears staining her face.

"Pandora, what's wrong? Ophicius, Pandora's hurt!" Chris called, "Stay right here, Pandora. Ophicius!"

Pandora sniffled as Chris ran out. She turned back to an item she had in her hands. It was a picture of her without her armor with Prometheus, both laughing while Pandora held a teddy bear and Prometheus holding two ice creams.

"Big brother…" Pandora sniffled.

* * *

"Alright, class, today we will learn about BrotherBands, Link Power, Teams, and Purposes," Saito introduced the lesson as Tsuna pointed at the pictures Viper drew on the blackboard.

"…What now, sensei?" Geo asked.

"BrotherBands, Geo, your father told me about them once," WarRock explained, "They're special bonds you have with others that can be made with EM-Waves connecting to other devices like the Transer Cell."

"Omega…"

"_WarRock_!"

"Oh, right. I meant 'WarRock' is right, Geo," Saito explained, "Now then, to demonstrate how BrotherBands are formed, Geo, Sonia, please come up here."

_'Did he do this on purpose?'_ the two mentioned thought as they walked up.

"Alright then," Saito spoke, "First, open the menu on your Transer Cells. Okay, good. Now then, select the BrotherBand function and then click on 'Form a BrotherBand' after pointing your Transer Cells at each other's Transer Cell."

Geo and Sonia nodded. The two opened their Transer Cells and activated their menus. They accessed the page and function. They aimed their Transer Cells at each other's Transer Cell. A small red white came out of Geo's Transer Cell while a green one emerged from Sonia's. The two light connected and a white sphere of energy appeared at the point of connection. The light soon faded after a few moments. Saito, WarRock, and Lyra peered at one of the two screens and Saito and WarRock fell over in shock.

"Saito-sensei, are you okay?" Geo asked.

"F-Four hundred?" Saito gawked as he shot up.

"Is that bad?" Sonia asked.

"Uh, not really," WarRock replied, still gawking, "But…The last recorded record for having the highest Link Power between just two people was two hundred and seven."

"Eh?" the entire class gawked.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Viper-sama?" Luna pondered.

"Hm? Oh…not really…"

"As Class President, it is my job to make sure that everyone is happy," Luna spoke, "Now what is wrong?"

"…My roommate…We…We recently found out her brother, Theo, was killed," Viper explained, "We don't really know who did it, but she…She's taking it so hard…I'm just so scared of what she might do. I…I don't even know what I can do."

"Perhaps an intervention? Or something like a gift?" Luna pondered.

"A gift? …Of course! Every day when he came home, Theo would always come back with these beautiful Hibiscus just for Pan," Viper recalled, "I'm sure she'll be cheered up if she is given some of those!"

"Do you have any idea where he got them?" Luna pondered.

"…No…" Viper sighed.

"Well then, I guess that means we're going to have to work on this," Luna spoke.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again" Grey asked.

"The Prez said so," Zack replied, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where we can find some Hibiscus?"

"Hibiscus?"

The man behind the counter looked at them. It was the man who Wolf had taken over almost a year ago. He scowled at the four students and student-teacher for a few seconds.

"Sorry, but no one sells Hibiscus in Echo Ridge," the man growled, "You do have to order it a month in advance. Haven't seen this guy in a while, though. He always ordered Hibiscus every single day."

"That was Theo!" Viper gasped, "Sir, where do you order the Hibiscus?"

"…Alohaha. Why?"

"Oh, I no reason. No reason at all…Luna, you get what I'm thinking here?"

"Oh yes I am," Luna replied, both adopting the same dark grin.

"…We're in trouble here, aren't we?" Grey asked.

"Most likely," Zack replied.

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Bud groaned.

"Oh, Grey~~~" the two girls called, sickeningly sweet in their tone, "Can you come here, please?"

_'Crap!'_

* * *

"A…Trip to Alohaha?" Saito pondered.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Viper-sama and Luna-chan wanted me to ask you about it."

"Oi…" Saito groaned as he took a sip of his tea, "Well then…I'll have to pull some string…a _lot_ of strings…maybe a call to Ronin…Okay, I'll try to get our class to get sent to Alohaha for a special week-long class trip. Though we will have to make a list of people to chaperone the students…"

"Okay, everyone, settle down!" Saito called, "We're approaching Alohaha. Now then, I'm going to take role of the chaperones first and then the students. Ashe Gear?"

"Present!" Ashe shouted as she noogied Gregar.

"D-I mean!-Meiru Hikari-Yami?"

"Here, hon-I mean!-Saito-sensei!" Meiru giggled beside Sonia as she held Volt with Sonia holding Jazz.

"Bison…Flamer?"

-Here- Taurus snorted as he held up a sign.

"…A Ranma ½ fan?"

-A what now?-

"…Nevermind…Okay. Mr. Borin? Hayato Gokudera? Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa? Haru Himura? Chrome Dokuro?"

"Present," Reborn, wearing a blue teaching suit, replied.

"Ryohei is extremely here to guard the students!" Ryohei roared, "And to beat up a shark!"

"Onii-san…Here!" Kyoko called as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Hahi! Haru is here!"

"…Here…" Chrome replied quietly.

"Mr. Lovely? Wait, the Mr. Lovely from that new game show my wife and Hope watch?"

"I am here," Libra replied, "My nephew is on this trip and he asked me to come along…same with the others of our 'family.'"

"Ah. So that means that Forest Woods, Pan Dora, and Avian Wing are here? Wait…Your first name is 'Avian,' Dr. Wing?"

"Yes, now shut it…" Cygnus growled.

"…Here…" Pandora sighed, wearing a white shirt with a blue stripe over the chest, a blue skirt, and white sandals.

"Yo!" Forest howled.

"Sir Colin?"

"Present, my good man," Sir Colin replied as he paused from an old story he was telling to a group of students, "Now then…The Samurai Amidamaru…"

"…Why am I doing this again?" Saito whispered to Viper.

"I threatened to talk with your wife about this and you not helping Pandora," Viper whispered back.

"Oh yeah. Hope Stellar?"

"Present!" Hope called as she held a sleeping Lambo in her lap with I-Pin and Futa sleeping at her sides.

"Alright then. It seems everyone is accounted-wait! Is there a Yamamoto Takeshi and a Hibari Kyoya here?"

"Hibari's in the cart at the end of the Wave Liner," Reborn replied.

"Here!" Yamamoto called as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright then. Since your normal teacher, Ms. Crane, couldn't make it for the trip, Class 1-C, these chaperones, the two student-teachers, and myself will keep an eye on you and Class 1-A, though Luna-chan may have Class 1-A under control already…" Saito chuckled, "Now then, what can anyone here tell me about Alohaha? Yes, Forest?"

"It's got a beach with sexy chicks in bikinis?"

"…You're a pervert, aren't you?"

"Somewhat."

**"We have been expecting you, brother," **Gregar, Black, and Kyuubi said.

"Oh no you don't!" Ashe, Meiru, Sonia, and Hope growled.

"Right then. There will be no peeping, you four."

"Dang it!" Forest exclaimed.

"Okay. Everyone knows Alohaha has the best beach around here," Saito continued, "But it is also where one of the oldest temples to the Storm God, Susano'o no Mikoto, remains. There, a Climate Control Computer resides. Operating it soon will be a special, custom-ordered WaveNavi that my colleges and I have spent working on for the past few weekends at AMAKEN. Tomorrow is when he will make his first appearance. Though that is little news, we're there for some time off work, yet at the same time, school. You are all members of the Echo Ridge Mixed School. I expect each of you to show honor and respect to everyone and everything there. Now then, let's go out there and have some fun."

The students cheered. Saito sat down beside Meiru and Sonia. Meiru giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So I won't be seeing you much tomorrow?" Meiru asked.

"Sadly no, but I will make it up for the rest of the week," Saito replied, "By the way…Sonia-chan, any reason why you've been avoiding all the males?"

"I…kinda had to give her the talk last week," Meiru replied with a blush, "She's been having…certain dreams."

"You mean the ones involving…herself with a…_boy_?" Saito asked.

"Now dear, don't you let this get to you," Meiru scolded, "She's only been dreaming on one boy."  
"It'd better not be someone who treats her bad."

"It's Geo."

"Nani?"

* * *

"Okay, everyone, off the bus! One at a time now!" Saito ordered.

"Saito-sensei, don't you think it would be a good idea to set up a large Purpose and Team?" Luna asked.

"Hmm…Luna, that's a great idea!" Saito exclaimed, "Everyone, for the entire trip, we will set up a large Team with a single Purpose."

"But what will they be?" Kyoko asked.

"How about 'Fun in Paradise?'" Chris asked.

"Fun in Paradise, huh? Okay, anyone up for naming our Team 'Fun in Paradise?'" Saito asked, "All in favor, raise your hand."

Everyone except for a few people rose their hands. Saito tapped something on his Transer Cell and a beep came from all the Transer Cells. They looked at them all to see a small icon of a sun in the background of a sandy beach with a sandcastle.

"Okay. Now what about our Purpose?"

"Maybe 'Have the best field trip of the year?'" Forest suggested as he picked his left ear, earning a shocked look from many, "…What?"

"Okay…Didn't expect you to come up with that," Dr. Wing said.

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean, you chicken?" Forest growled before Viper slugged them both on the head.

"Remember, you two; we're here on a mission," Viper hissed as she pointed at Pandora, depressed as she looked around while Chris held her hand.

"Everything alright?" Saito asked.

"Fine! Everything's fine right here!" Viper giggled innocently, "But I do like his suggestion about our Purpose."

"Same here," Yamamoto added.

"Extreme!" Ryohei roared.

"Okay, okay. All in favor?"

Same results from the last vote happened. Saito pressed down some commands into his Transer Cell and everyone's TC reacted once more. Everyone saw they had the same Purpose.

"All right, everyone, for the rest of the day, you can explore the place. Tonight, we'll be at the beach for a luau," Saito spoke, "That is all. See you tonight."

"Come on, 'Pan,' I need to have a quick talk with you," Ashe said as she dragged the green-haired girl around a corner, "Okay, talk. Why are you here, Pandora?"

"…I…I don't have any idea," Pandora sniffled, "I…I just want to be alone…"

"Alone? Why?"

"…Ashe!" Pandora cried before tackling her into a crying state.

"…Okay…This is awkward…" Ashe said with a sweatdrop.

"I'll say," Model A agreed from Ashe's backpack.

* * *

"Wow…" Chris awed at the ocean, "This is so _huge_!"

"You're telling me," the FM-Ians in disguised agreed with Taurus holding up his normal sign.

"First time seeing a beach?" Bud asked, "Okay! Time for…_that_!"

"B-Bud!" Zack gasped, "You don't mean…!"

"You're really going to do that…!" Geo gawked.

"Dude, you are so going to hurt later!" Grey began to laugh.

"Excuse me, but what is 'that?'" Dr. Wing asked.

"_That _is a skill that only boys can perform," Saito explained, "_That_ is the hidden art of…"

"Boxers Off!" Bud finished.

"…'Boxers Off?'" Forest repeated.

"It's a skill that's been passed down for generations," WarRock explained, "Even WaveNavis have been told about it."

"It's a forbidden changing style that has become legend," Marcus continued, "First, you take off your pants and put your bathing suit over your boxers."

"Then, you take off you boxers from underneath your swim trunks," Tsuna added, shaking a little, "Thus you have successfully changed without ever getting naked!"

-What? Is that possible?- Taurus gawked with his sign.

"Why is it forbidden?" Libra pondered.

"Mr. Lovely…" Zack began, "In attempting to perform this skill, one takes a great risk…"

"To take off your boxers that are underneath your swim trunks, you must pull down your boxers and take out each leg, one by one…And of course, when you go to do that…!"

"That's too dangerous…Your boxers could…" Dr. Wing began, paling.

"Exactly. If you do it wrong, your waistband will rip and make the worst noise…" Saito shivered.

"And in the worst case…!" Gokudera paled.

"No, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelped.

"J-Juudaime…!"

"Don't go any further…" Tsuna shivered.

"You're right…I'm sorry, Juudaime, it's too graphic…"

"Well, either way, it seems like we caught something big!" Forest cackled, "I wanna try this out!"

"Can I do a ranking on who will do best on this?" Futa asked.

"Why are all you boys just hanging out alone!"

The group of males turned and gawked. Hope, Meiru, I-Pin, Sonia, Ashe, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Pandora, Viper, and Luna walked up. Grey, Saito, and Forest collapsed from nosebleeds.

"Too much?" Meiru asked, wearing a pink and black one piece.

"Maybe," Hope, wearing a green and pink one piece, replied.

"Meh," Ashe shrugged, wearing a pink and orange bikini.

"Forest-ero…" Luna and Viper growled, both wearing a blue and white one piece but with Viper's one piece having her belly exposed and the top of her chest.

"…" Pandora and Chrome muttered.

Pandora wore a green and white bikini as Chrome wore a black and green one piece with skulls on her hips. Chrome still wore her eyepatch as Pandora had her long green hair in a ponytail. Kyoko wore a pink bikini and a pink skirt while Haru wore a black version of it.

"Ano…D-Do you like it, Geo-kun?" Sonia asked with a heavy blush.

Geo's face was redder than a tomato as he nodded. Sonia wore a simple baby blue bikini with a hibiscus in her hair. A baby blue skirt covered her lower bikini half. Saito did his best to hold back his urges to do something to Geo.

"Okay! Time for 'Boxers Off!'" Bud declared.

"What now?" Viper pondered.

"Just turn around," Meiru ordered as she made all the girls look the other way.

The males went to work. Saito, Geo, Marcus, Futa, Yamamoto, Grey, and Forest got off scot free from the technique. Naruto, Zack, Chris, Lambo, and Gokudera all had their waistbands rip. The rest, though…

"Eeeeeeyyyyoooow!"

"Extreme pain!" Ryohei roared.

* * *

"Any reason for the floaties?" WarRock asked.

"Zack cannot swim," a voice replied before a tall, slim WaveNavi appeared beside Zack, who was wearing a floatie and water wings without his glasses, "Hello. I am Pedia, Zack's WaveNavi."

"Oh, a nerd for a nerd!" WarRock laughed, "Oh, but I kid. Name's WarRock."

"You okay, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"…Peachy…" Tsuna squeaked out from his spot on one of the chairs on the beach.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-that looked p-painful…" Shiroshishi stammered.

**"Look at all the sexy ladies…"** Gregar wolf-whistled.

**"I'll say,"** Kyuubi agreed.

"Amen," Black nodded, "Hey, O…"

The trio turned to see WarRock, laughing at Zack as Geo and Saito tried to teach the boy to swim. Geo and Saito threw something at the AM-Ian who quickly ducked. The trio got hit with the items instead. Black screamed as he ran around with a crab pinching his face and Gregar and Kyuubi shook the sand out of their eyes. Nearby, Luna, Grey, and Viper walked around.

"So where do you think those Hibiscus are?" Luna pondered.

"I'm not sure," Viper replied, "But I do know they were always yellow with blue stars on them."

"But who's going to give them to her?" Grey asked.

"Good point, Grey," Viper spoke.

"I think it should be someone close to her," Luna replied before seeing Pandora giving a small smile as she helped Chris, I-Pin, and Futa build a sandcastle, "I think we can let Chris give them to her."

"Good idea, Luna," Viper grinned, "Aside from Theo, Pan cares deeply for Chris like a mother."

"Oh! Over there!" Grey gasped.

The two girls turned in the direction Grey was pointing to. A nearby bush had a large amount of the Hibiscus on it. The trio grinned.

"Good job, Grey-kun!" Luna giggled before pecking Grey on the cheek, earning a large blush from her boyfriend.

She went over to get the flowers when they vanished. A figure shot out of the bushes and vanished. As Luna looked around, Grey and Viper looked up at the Wave Roads. On it, a figure in sickly green and black armor with all the Hibiscus ran off on it.

"Luna, I see who took it," Grey said.

"Was it a WaveNavi that just got on those road things you told me about?" Luna asked.

"Sadly yes," Grey replied with a sigh, "Model A!"

"Coming!" the BioMetal called as she floated over from where Ashe was getting a tan.

"Luna, I'll be right back. Can you wait here?" Viper asked.

"Of course, Viper-sama."

The two ran off. Grey went down on corner as Viper entered the women's changing rooms. The two looked around to see no one in their areas.

"Rock-On!"

"EM-Wave Change! On-Air!"

The two entered the Wave Roads. The two saw each other and gave a nod. Axl Gray and Queen Ophicius dashed off after the figure. The two managed to stop him before a large Chinese dragon statue near the shore.

"Who is this guy?" Axl Grey asked.

"He's one of the Jammers," QO replied, "It's when a human is taken over by one of the viruses Planet FM sent here. Sorry about that."

"That's okay," Model A replied.

"Hey! Give back those Hibiscus!" Axl Grey demanded.

"No way!" the Jammer replied, "The FM King ordered me to destroy anything that will make people feel better. I overheard these three talk about how Hibiscus will make this girl happy. So I plan on destroying all of them right in front of her."

"Why you…" QO growled.

"Furthermore… He also told all Jammers that you and the other FM-Ian soldiers sent here before us are considered traitors and are to be destroyed," the Jammer continued, "Now feel my power!"

He rose an arm into the air. Axl Grey and QO grunted as a loud sound was heard. Various green patches in the air appeared around the Jammer, entering its form. He tripled in size.

"Aw crap…" QO growled.

"You know what he just did?" Model A asked.

"Yes. That was called Noise Growth," QO explained, "Jammers are special since they can absorb the negative part of EM Waves, known as Noise, and use it to increase their body mass in triple and their power tenfold."

"Crap!" Model A exclaimed.

"Now you're in tr…" the Jammer began when a blue flame-coated baseball struck him in the face, "What!"

"Oi…Do you know how long I've been trying to find a place to sleep?" the winged canine snarled as he appeared from the dragon statue's mouth, "Ten fuckin' hours!"

"That's Ho-Ma-Ran," QO gasped, "He's one of the FM King's strongest guards…but he's addicted to a game called 'baseball.'"

"Hm? Baseball? Where?"

"Oi! Pay attention!" Model A barked.

"Ho-Ma-Ran…Thank goodness you are he…" the Jammer began before another flame-coated baseball slugged him in the face.

"I ain't doing shit for you!" Ho-Ma-Ran howled, "You woke me up from my sleep…not even after I went to sleep after four minutes ago!"

"You know…" Model A spoke, "I know of a great place for you to sleep in."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. That guy's Transer Cell," Model A replied as she took over Axl Grey's left arm and pointed.

Ho-Ma-Ran turned in the direction of the pointed area. He gawked as he saw Yamamoto whack a watermelon in half with a baseball bat. He shook a little before giving a howl of joy.

"Alright! My Wave Match!" Ho-Ma-Ran howled, "Here I go!"

He turned into a water-blue energy and shot into the Transer Cell around Yamamoto's neck. Those who knew about the existence of the FM-Ians paled when they saw Yamamoto suddenly vanish.

"EM Wave Change! Yamamoto! On-Air!"

Yamamoto held his arms out to the sides as rain-colored torso armor appeared on his body with a red collar and gold tag. His arms and hands were covered in the same armor as were his feet. His clothes glowed before fusing into a near-white/blue jumpsuit with a rain pattern on the sides. A black dog tail popped out of him as a blue baseball helmet with a dark-blue visor and black metal dog ears covered his head. Two baseball bats appeared on his back in an 'X' shape, each one with a raindrop symbol etched into the sides. His transformation ended as water swirled on his back and transformed into a pair of metallic swallow wings. He appeared beside Axl Grey and Queen Ophicius.

"Alright! I'm Ho-Ma-Ran Ame now!"

"Betrayer!" the Jammer growled as he got up.

"Hey. You were the guy who woke me up," Ho-Ma-Ran Ame snorted, "You okay? Sorry about the quick abduction, but I really needed to get some help."

"Yep! It's fine with me! Oh, did this guy eat his vegetables or what?"

"Oh! I think it's from the broccoli."

_'Idiots…'_ the other three thought.

"Take this! Jammer Gun!" the Jammer roared as he fired a giant shotgun-arm.

"Shigure Souen Seventh Defensive Form: Shibuki Ame," Ho-Ma-Ran Ame replied.

He took out one of his bats and it transformed into a black katana with a swallow on the end. It coated itself in the blue rain-like flames as he swung the sword, the sharp edge facing backwards, and spun around. A whirlwind of water-like flames blocked the shots.

"Whoa…" Ho-Ma-Ran awed as the warrior stopped spinning, "That was…awesome!"

"Thanks! Now then…Shigure Souen Special Form Eleven: Beccata di Rondine!"

Ho-Ma-Ran Ame grasped the weapon in his left hand and the tip was coated in the rain-like flames. Faster than the Jammer could see, the EM Wave Changer unleashed a barrage of stabs. The Jammer cried out as he fell over.

"M…My legs! I can't feel them!" the Jammer cried.

"Rain Flames have the 'tranquil' property," Ho-Ma-Ran Ame explained, "What they hit becomes numb or softens."

"Alright. Our turn! Giga Blast!" Axl Grey cried as he fired a barrage of lasers from everywhere on his form.

"Snake Legion! Gorgon Eyes!" QO cried as she sent out a legion of green Wave Snakes that grabbed all the Hibiscus while she fired two large red beams from her eyes.

The three attacks collided with the Jammer. The FM-Ian invader cried out as it was deleted. QO picked up the Hibiscus the snakes brought to her and gave a small smile.

"I just hope this works…" QO muttered before performing a Pulse Out.

"Have a nice nap, Ho-Ma-Ran," Model A said as Axl Grey released Rock-On.

"Nap?" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame repeated, "Oh, you had trouble sleeping last night?"

"Yeah. Couldn't find a quite place."

"Oh, then try a foo-poof! And maybe a gash-goo!"

"Oh! I never thought about that!"

* * *

"Oh man…Hot chicks in grass skirts and flowers…I'm in heaven…" Forest sighed in joy at seeing the hula girls perform.

**"Amen,"** Gregar, Black, and Kyuubi agreed.

"How did you get your wife and Ms. Viper to do that?" Luna asked.

"My wife and I made a bet with each other and she lost," Saito replied, "But for Viper…I had to find Chris for her. And besides, the luau committee had a short of six people. I just provided two while Kyoko, Haru, and Ashe volunteered with Ashe dragging in that Pan girl."

"Man, I think that blond chick's the hottest one," a teen nearby whistled, "You see her figure?"

"…Excuse me while I go kill a teen for trying to hit on my wife," Saito said as he started to get up.

"Tou-san…" Sonia advised, carrying a clapping Volt and Jazz.

"But…"

"Lyra and Falzar are already on it," Sonia replied.

Saito looked to see the human versions of Lyra and Falzar, both in swim suits, approach the teen that just whistled at Meiru. The two watched as Falzar said something to the teen. The teen paled before Lyra and Falzar picked him up and punted him into the sea and banged fists together.

"…I think we've created some monsters…" Saito sweatdropped, "Oh dear…"

He watched as the teen swam away, frightened. The two watched as Hibari, in black swim trunks and his jacket, chasing him with his tonfa out. They looked at each other.

"You think the guy just broke a rule?"

"I guess so," Sonia replied.

"Whew. Now that is a workout," Meiru giggled as she walked up once the dance ended and picked up the twins, "And how are my three sweeties and my honey?"

"We're fine, dear," Saito replied, "You were amazing."

"Where did you learn to hula like that?" Sonia asked.

"Well your Aunt Medi and an old friend of mine," Meiru replied as she sat down between them, "She made me feel self-conscious about my figure at times when we talked."

"Really now? So who was this friend?"

"Her name was Serene," Meiru replied, "She was really strong and could beat over fifty Scuttlest in one move."

"A single move?" Saito repeated, "Amazing. Man, I bet Lan would have liked to NetBattle her and her NetOp."

"Oh…She…She didn't have one," Meiru explained, "She was a Solo-Navi."

"Ack! G-Gomen, Roll-chan," Saito apologized as he gently hugged her.

"It's alright, dear," Meiru replied, "Still, I do remember one other thing about her; she always loved to hear the songs children sang."

_'That reminds me of my birth kaa-san…'_ Sonia thought until Jazz had gotten her ear from where she was being held by Meiru, "Aw…Now aren't you cute, Jazzy."

Sonia giggled before picking up Jazz from her spot on Meiru. Jazz giggled until she sneezed. What happened next gave Sonia a shiver…literally. Jazz's sneeze froze a bit of Sonia's bathing suit.

"K-k-k-k-kaa-san…"

"Yes, Otome-chan?"

"I f-f-f-found out her p-p-power…" Sonia shivered, "I-i-i-i-i-it's i-i-i-i-ice…"

"Oh dear…" Meiru giggled before giving Saito Volt and pulling Sonia into her lap for a hug, "This should warm you up a little. Along with Jazz."

"A-a-a-arigatou, K-kaa-san…"

"Kaa-san…"

Sonia, Saito, and Meiru nearly jumped at the small voice. They all slowly looked down at Jazz and Volt. Volt was sleeping in Saito's arms while Jazz was snuggling into Meiru in the hug.

"Kaa-san…" Jazz squeaked.

"Oh my…" Meiru gasped, "Saito, get the Transer Cell's Camera Mode up."

"Already on it," Saito replied.

"Say it again, Jazzy," Sonia said.

"So'ia!" Jazz squeaked.

"Ohh! She said your name!" Meiru squealed.

Nearby, Pandora sat and watched the sea. Near her, Viper put a bouquet of the Hibiscus into Chris's arms. He looked at them before tilting his head. Viper sighed before pointing at them and then at Pandora. Chris nodded. He ran over to her.

"Pan!" Chris called, earning him a look from Pandora, "I got something for you!"

"What is it?"

"Ta-dah!"

"Oh! Ryuusei…Hibiscus…" Pandora gasped before she began to shake.

"…Pan…D-Daijobu?"

"Oh, Chris-chan!" Pandora cried as she hugged the boy, "Th-thank you!"

"Pan…" Chris sniffled before burying his head into her embrace.

"She still has a long road ahead of her, though," Ashe said as she, Luna, Bud, Zack, and Grey walked up.

"Thank you," Viper said, "I don't know what we would have done if you didn't help."

"It was nothing," Luna replied, "Just helping someone we look up to."

"Luna…Grey…would it be alright if we formed a BrotherBand?"

"Really?" Grey pondered.

"Yes. You helped me so much this week," Viper replied, "So do you?"

"Of course!" Luna replied.

"Alright, I guess…" Grey agreed.

Nearby, Reborn sat on a palm tree. He looked around and gave a smirk. He turned to see three shadowed figures.

"Well, so it can't be reversed?"

"I'm afraid not," one of the figures sighed, "It is with my deep regret admitting to that."

"It is fine. Perhaps it was a good idea," Reborn replied, "After all, there must always be a Mafia."

"But with just seven people?" the middle figured asked.

"Not just seven. All of these Wave Fighters," Reborn replied, "Megaman, Roll Angel, Lyra Note, Rockman, and the others. They will form the backbone of the Neo Vongola while Tsunayoushi Sawada and his guardians form the main pillar of the family."

"Reborn, that may not turn out as you wish it to be," the third figure spoke.

"True. But I do wish to try."

"I should advise you, though, the Rainbow is still here with the Flower blooming," the first figure spoke before the trio vanished.

* * *

"So…This is a nice night, huh?" Geo pondered as he and Sonia looked up at the stars on the shore.

"Yeah…" Sonia blushed, "Ano…Geo-kun?"

"Hm? What is it, Sonia?"

"Ano…I…Jazz just said he first words tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 'Kaa-san' and 'Sonia.'"

"That's great, Sonia!" Geo grinned, "You've got a great family, Sonia."

"You do too, Geo-kun…"

_'Aw man…What's wrong with me?'_ Geo thought as he felt his face heat up, _'This never happened before…'_

"I think I'll turn in now," Sonia yawned before pecking Geo on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up and dashed off, her face completely red. After a little, Naruto walked over with Solo. They watched as WarRock waved a hand over Geo's face.

"I think he's broke," WarRock said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"He's been like this since Sonia pecked him on the cheek. You think she hit a nerve that paralyzed him?" WarRock asked.

"…Oi…" Solo sighed before picking up Geo with one hand and dragged him off, "Come on, you moron. We need to get to the hotel…"

**

* * *

**

Me: Review or I'll sic WarRock on you all!


	30. Kidnapped! The fury of the Queen!

**Me: Update! Warning: Expect kidnapping, hints of possible rape, and blood.**

* * *

"I hate hotel beds…" Geo, Solo, and Tsuna muttered as they walked out of their bedrooms, "You two as well? Hey…"

"Hey, Geo!" Zack yelped as he ran up with Bud.

"What's going on?" Geo asked.

"They're going to reveal that new Auto-Navi for this place!" Bud replied.

"We've gotta hurry! Prez is going to be furious at us if we're late!" Zack added.

"…Luna, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, Luna," Solo replied, "Buzz off. I want food, dammit…"

"You've been listening to Kyuubi and Naruto sleep-curse again, haven't you?" Laplace asked.

"…I plead the Fifth Amendment."

"We're not in Netopia, Solo," the former Mu-ian replied.

"…I still plead the Fifth Amendment."

"What the hell is the Fifth Amendment?" Naruto asked as he walked out.

**"Three…Two…"** Kyuubi counted until Lyra appeared and shoved a bar of soap into the blonde's mouth, **"There we go."**

"I hate you all!" Naruto declared after he spat out the bar of soap.

* * *

"Okay…A little to the left…" Saito spoke.

"Yikes!" Dubious yelped as he was zapped along with Cygnus.

"He said 'left!'" Cygnus barked.

"Sorry!"

"Okay…Left…" Boreal muttered as he turned the screw to the left.

"Ah! There it goes!" Saito whooped as the consol hummed to life before turning to the students, mayor of Alohaha, and chaperones, "Alright. Allow us to introduce…"

"…Strong," Boreal finished.

A WaveNavi appeared from the console. It resembled a monk statue with moss growing on its form. The staff in its left arm moved a little, letting the four gold rings on the top to ring together. Strong observed them with blue optics before bowing.

"A pleasure," Strong spoke.

"Strong is one of the more powerful WaveNavi we've made," Dr. Wing explained, "He'll be strong enough to maintain the weather control from at least a five mile radius of this structure."

"I will do my best," Strong spoke.

"Excellent," the mayor spoke as he shook the four scientists' hands, "Thank you so much for doing this for our home."

"No problem," Saito shrugged, "Always wanted to do something big like this with the WaveNavi."

"Strong, why don't you explore the area?" Boreal asked, "You'll need to see just what you're using the Weather Program to protect."

"That seems like a splendid idea," the mayor said, "Please, allow Strong to accompany your class trip for the day."

* * *

"Damn…Damn that bitch!" a figure snarled as he observed the group while they explored Alohaha with Strong.

The figure was a man in his late-thirties with dark skin. He was round and wore a purple business suit with a yellow button shirt. He narrowed his black dot eyes through his green glasses as the wind messed with his neatly combed brown hair. Beside him was a red and violet flame in black and white bear armor.

"Do not worry, my companion. They will pay," the bear growled.

"That bitch ruined my plans for Sonia when she turned 13," the man growled, "Ever since she took over as her manager, I've been in the pits. That money should be mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Indeed. But what were your plans for her again?" the bear asked.

"Well Ursus, I…" the man whispered the rest.

"Ah…That's perfect," Ursus smirked, _'Plus, the separation of the family and even what this pathetic human plans to do to the girl will finish filling up the Andromeda Key…'_

* * *

"Yatta! Here comes the serve!" Rayne declared as she slugged a volleyball.

"Yikes!" Forest yelped as he dodged the ball, "That was one mean serve! Hm?"

He watched as Strong picked up the ball. His staff vanished before he tossed the ball into the air. He served it and in made a hole in the ground at Rayne's feet.

"…Dang…That's one wicked serve, Strong-san!" Rayne exclaimed.

"Amazing to say the least, Strong," Turbo agreed.

"Whoot! I knew it was a good idea to let you be on my team," Forest howled in joy.

"I'm still amazed on your little upgrades to the Transer Cells the students have," Dr. Wing spoke.

"Well, Sir Collin helped by providing me with the idea," Saito replied.

"Quite," Sir Collin nodded as he sipped a cup of tea, "Ah…Jasmine Tea…You have yet to darken my spirits…Unlike that Earl Grey…"

"I told you not to try it, but you insisted," Viper rolled her eyes, "And don't you dare go into another lesson on me."

-Too late…- Taurus sighed as Sir Collin began to tell the younger students about Greek Mythology –Say…Where's that Naruto kid?-

Everyone heard a sneeze. They then heard a screamed and then a splash. A few moments passed before a soaked Naruto grumbled as he walked up to Taurus, took the sign, and broke it on his knee. He shook a fist at the FM-Ian before stomping off with a laughing Kyuubi following him.

-…What the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks was that about?- Taurus tilted his head as he held up a new sign.

"No clue, my boy, no clue," Sir Collin replied, "Hmm…I do believe that young Geo and young Sonia are not with our group."

"Oh no…" Saito paled before dashing off, _'Geo! You'd better not be kissing her or I'll murder you!'_

"Don't kill him, dear," Meiru advised as she watched Jazz sneeze and freeze the sand castle she and Volt were trying to make, "Oh dear…"

"I'll say," Lynx nodded.

"We're going to have to find a way to get her to stop sneezing in public…" Silver spoke as he tapped his chin.

"Gao," Jazz squeaked.

* * *

"So Jazz has abilities over ice?" Geo, in his swimsuit, asked.

"Yeah," Sonia nodded, looking up at the clouds, "Kaa-san said something last night and it made me remember Momma."

"Ah…You feeling okay?" Geo asked.

"Hai. She told me about this old friend of hers named 'Serene,'" Sonia explained, "She was a Auto-Navi like Strong is over 200 years ago. Kaa-san told me she loved hearing children sing just like Momma did…"

"Sonia…"

"But it's okay," Sonia spoke with a smile, "I have Kaa-san, Tou-san, Jazz-neechan, Volt-niichan, Lyra-chan, and everyone else. …Geo?"

"Hm?"

"It is weird, huh?" Sonia pondered.

"What is?"

"Our Link Power."

"How is it weird?" Geo asked, "I really trust you, Sonia. You were the first friend I actually made that wasn't from space, even if we didn't know each other's real identity back then."

"Yeah…" Sonia nodded.

"Well isn't that sweet?"

"Who's there?" Sonia gasped as she and Geo turned around on the docks.

"Hello, Sonia," the figure sneered as he appeared from the Wave Roads.

"You…" Sonia growled.

"Sonia?"

"Now, my dear, it's time for you to return to me," the man ordered.

"Never, Chrys Golds," Sonia gritted her teeth.

"Now Sonia, you know your mother wrote in her will I was to care for you if she were to die."

_'What…?'_ Geo thought.

"You tricked her!" Sonia exclaimed, "You never wanted to raise me like a normal kid, you wanted my talent to get your dirty hands on money!"

"Now, Sonia…" Chrys growled, "I am losing my patience, young lady. You will come with me this instant or _else_."

"No!"

"…Then you leave me no choice, you damn brat," Chrys growled, "EM Wave Change. On Air."

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped.

Chrys was engulfed in white and red flames before they parted. In place of the human was now a large figure twice Chrys's size. The figure resembled a Black Bear/Polar Bear with black and white armor. He had a fireball symbol on his black left shoulder, spewing the red flames, while a snowflake symbol was on his right white arm, spewing the white flames. His hands were covered by either a black or white metal bear head while the sunlight reflected off his claws heavy boots and torso armor. He wore a black and white jumpsuit under the armor and his head was a bear head made of metal with red and blue optics.

"Ursa Helix!" the figure roared before charging at Sonia.

"No!" Geo called as he jumped in the wave, "You're not going to hurt Sonia, not anymore!"

"Polar Knuckle!" Ursa Helix roared as he slashed Geo away with his white arm.

"Geo!" Sonia screamed before Ursa Helix picked her up by her neck and dashed off.

"Sonia…" Geo moaned before his body was completely frozen in ice.

* * *

"Geo! Sonia!" Luna called.

"Come on out, guys!" Chris called.

-We got ice cream!- Taurus called via his sign.

"We got ice cream!" Viper called for Taurus.

"Oh man…Where are they?" Ashe pondered.

"Guys!"

The group of FM-Ians, AM-Ians, Demon, CyBeasts, Wave Change Humans, and former NetNavis turned to see Grey running up with Forest. Both panted for a few moments before pointing at the beach. They ran over and gasped. Geo laid halfway buried in the sand, frozen solid in ice. Taurus turned into Taurus Flame and exhaled a last of flames, melting the ice and freeing a shivering Geo before turning back into his Human Mode.

"S-s-s-s-s-Sonia…"

"Sonia? What about Sonia?" Saito asked, "Tell me where she is, Geo!"

"U-u-u-u-ur-ur-ur…"

**"Let me,"** Kyuubi said before focusing a bit of his chakra through Geo, quickly warming him up, **"Now speak."**

"Sonia's been kidnapped!" Geo exclaimed.

"What?" Meiru and Saito exclaimed, unleashing a large amount of Killer Intent.

"This guy named Chrys Golds turned into Ursa Helix and took off with her!" Geo explained as he shivered, holding back some tears, _'I…I failed to protect her…'_

"Which way did he go?" Meiru snarled.

"I…I don't know…" Geo replied.

"Meiru, it will be alright," Hope said, "We'll split up on the Wave Roads and find Sonia."

"…Fine…But I'm killing the bastard like I should have done years ago," Meiru growled, "Luna, can you…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Bud and Zack help me keep an eye on the younger students and the kids."

"We'll help too," Haru said as Kyoko and Chrome nodded.

"Attagirls," Viper grinned, "Okay, let's find us a…Wait…Did you say 'Ursa?'"

"Yes…" Geo replied before seeing all the FM-Ians pale, "What?"

"Ursa…As in the FM-Ian 'Ursus the Raper?'" Dr. Wing shuddered.

"As in the one who raped and killed over 200 women on both Planet FM and Planet AM no matter what age they were, causing him to be exiled for life from Planet FM?" Sir Collin shook.

"As in the one who controls not only the Red Flames of Dying Will but the White flames as well?" Black choked out while White hid behind him as Lyra hid behind WarRock.

"…Hold on, Otome-chan! Kaa-san's coming!" Meiru declared.

"Wait, Meiru-chan!" Saito held her back.

"What?" Meiru growled.

"Dear, did you forget what I always do with the Transer Cells?" Saito asked.

"…You install a program on how to make WaveNavis?"

"Yes, there's that, but there's also the tracer I made specifically for such an occasion," Saito replied, "Gregar, start tracking."

**"On it!"** Gregar saluted before he started to sniff around, **"Uh...Saito, didn't you forget that we didn't put a tracer in her Transer Cell or yours or Meiru's yet?"**

"...I'll contact Ronin about this," Meiru said as he opened her Transer Cell and hit Speed Dial.

* * *

"You should have stayed with me, my dear," Ursa Helix spoke soothingly.

"Never…" Sonia growled as she struggled with her binds.

"Now-now, Sonia…" Ursa Helix spoke, "Do you recall a time when you were seven? You probably don't since it was so late at night…You wandered into my room and saw something you shouldn't have…"

"Yeah…Your plans for when I was 13…" Sonia growled.

"Of course," Ursa Helix chuckled, "Now I expect you to be a good little teen and do it."

"Bite me…" Sonia glared.

"Flame Roar," Ursa Helix growled as he fired a blast of red flames at Sonia, barely missing her left cheek, "You will do what I say! You are nothing but my cash, you bitch! Your pathetic excuse for a mother was just an obstacle for me to get you!"

"Don't you _ever_ insult my Momma, you bastard!" Sonia cried out.

"I will do whatever I damn want! Screw the world, I have money!" Ursa Helix roared.

"…You copied that from that old YuGiOh Anime, didn't you?"

"…No comment…Now do it, bitch!"

"Screw you!"

"Fine then. I will return in five hours. You better comply or else…" Ursa Helix snarled before walking out of the room.

Once Sonia was sure he was gone, she slumped. As a few moments went by, tears began to stain her visage. She soon began to sob.

_'Kaa-san…Tou-san…Geo-kun…Help…'_

* * *

"Report."

"Protoman!" Megaman gasped as the Head of Satella appeared, "Hm? Protoman, who is that?"

"This is our newest officer Acid Ace," Protoman said as he motioned to the figure beside him.

The figure gave a quick salute. He was a tall figure in white, grey, and red armor with a black and grey jumpsuit. He surprisingly resembled a Gundam.

"Nice to meet you all," Acid Ace grinned, "So let's find us a young girl. Acid."

-Yes?- a voice from the armor asked.

"Scan the area for the kidnappers Wave Energy," Acid Ace ordered, "It may still be lingering around here."

-Scanning-

"What's he doing?" Roll Angel asked.

"His WaveNavi, Acid, was designed to scan for anything he wishes for," Protoman explained as the red parts of Acid Ace glowed softly.

-I've found an unknown Wave Signature nearby- Acid said.

"Good job, buddy," Acid Ace grinned before turning to Megaman and Roll Angel, "Oh yeah, this lady-Medi, I think was her name-asked us to tell you both to get over to her quickly. She said it was important for you both to see her immediately."

"But…"

"Don't worry," Rockman said, "We'll find her, Roll Angel-sama."

"…Dear, we should see her. It must be important if she asked Protoman and Acid Ace to send her message to us."

"…Alright…But let's hurry. Send us where you guys are and we'll meet you there when we're done with talking to Medi," Roll Angel ordered before muttering, "She better have a fuckin' good reason for this…"

"She's mad…" Acid Ace gulped.

"Yep. …I think I'd best sleep on the couch tonight…" Megaman spoke before chasing after his wife.

"Acid Ace-san, where is the trail?" White Lion asked.

"It's going this way," Acid Ace replied before running to the east.

"Let's get going!" Turbo Duel exclaimed before the group followed the newcomer.

_'We're coming, Sonia…'_ Rockman thought, keeping Sonia's guitar holding Lyra close.

* * *

"So what is your reply?"

"Simple; Fuck you!" Sonia growled as she struggled against the ropes binding her to the chair.

"You _will_ submit!" Ursa Helix snarled as he began to choke Sonia once more in his black bear arm before throwing her at a wall, "I will be back to ask you one last time."

Ursa Helix left the room and slammed the door shut. Sonia sniffled as she cried. She couldn't get up and just let the blood flow and pool at her head from where it began at her forehead.

_'I'll never do it! Never!'_ Sonia thought, "Momma…"

* * *

"What is it?" Meiru growled as Saito held the blond former-NetNavi back.

"I think you should know something about Sonia. You see…" Medi sighed, "I think I had her mother as a patient before she died."

"Hm?" Meiru pondered, finally calming down.

"I didn't realize it until now, but one of my late patients reminded me of Sonia. She was a good friend, too," Medi continued, "When she first came here, she was five months pregnant with little Sonia. We hit it off like a fire to a fuse. I even headed her giving birth to Sonia. A few years went by when she came back."

"Why is that…?" Saito began.

"It was a year before she died," Medi interrupted, "I only got the results back a few days ago. I tried to call you, but your Transer Cells had their phone features off."

"Oh yeah…I forgot to turn it back on…" Meiru recalled.

* * *

"Damn it!" KyuubiYoko cursed as he avoided a blast of lightning.

"This place is filled with Viruses!" Storm Pantera growled as he deleted a Mettenna.

"The kidnapper was expecting something like this…" Protoman examined as he swiftly deleted various Viruses in his way, "Acid Ace, Rockman! Get going and find Sonia!"

"Right!" Acid Ace nodded, "Come on, kid. Time for us heroes to rescue your girl."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Rockman snapped with a heavy blush.

"When did I ever say 'girlfriend?'" Acid Ace smirked before laughing, "Come on!"

"…I don't like him…" Rockman said.

"Attaboy!" his AM-Ian Partner grinned, "Come on, let's go get your girl!"

"WarRock!"

* * *

"I didn't pay attention much back then since I though only my husband and I were the last NetNavis alive back then, but I couldn't help but see something…strange about her…" Medi spoke as she looked through a few papers, "…Something familiar…"

"Familiar?"

"Yes. Roll, you remember one of our old friends, right? Back when the Net was still working?"

"Hai. I've never forgotten any of them," Roll replied.

"What about the results?" Megaman asked.

"I'm getting there," Medi replied before handing the former Blue Bomber a paper, "These are the results."

"N…No way…She…" Megaman gasped.

"What?" Roll asked as she peered over his shoulder before her eyes widened, "Nani?"

"I had the same reaction," Medi nodded, "Sonia's birth mother was poisoned multiple times over a year through consumption."

"Murdered? Who did this to my little girl's birth mother? Who?" Roll demanded when her Transer Cell rang, "Hm?"

She took her Transer Cell out and aimed it out. A screen appeared in midair before it focused on a figure. Roll growled as the screen reveal Chrys.

-Hello, Meiru-

"Bastard…" Roll snorted.

-I am pleased to inform you that Sonia has agreed to come back to work for me-

"Liar! My Otome-chan would never go back to you, kidnapper!"

-So…You figured it out, hm?- Chrys sneered –Well too bad. She is my cash slut now-

"Don't you dare call her a slut, you greedy pig!" Megaman snarled.

Chrys sighed –Typical parents…They only see something useless, while I see something worth forcing out every single penny from. I thought I was rid of that with the death of the slut's mother-

"You…You poisoned her, didn't you?" Medi asked.

-Let's say I 'forced her retirement,' so to speak- Chrys chuckled darkly –Now I have the slut back, I will break her for the plans I have-

"Plans? Wait! You still intend to do that?" Roll gasped.

-Ciao-

"No!" Roll cried before the connection was lost, "No…We have to find her! We can't let him do it!"

"Do what?"

"Hold on, Otome-chan!"

"Roll!" Megaman shouted, "Roll, sweetie, what are you talking about? What is he trying to do to her?"

"…He made plans for her when she turned thirteen…Horrible plans…From what Otome-chan told me, he had them made ever since she was seven," Roll spoke, "He…He…"

"Roll…" Megaman whispered as his wife began to break down and cry into his shirt.

**"He plans on breaking her in,"** Falzar spoke as she emerged from the Transer Cell, **"You know how quickly Sonia developed, correct?"**

"Yes," Megaman replied.

**"He plans on selling her to men for a night."**

"What?" Megaman snarled, "She's a minor, dammit!"

**"Apparently he doesn't care, he just wants the money,"** Gregar growled, **"Damn pervert."**

"Pot, meet Kettle," Medi said with an eye-roll.

**"I am not like that pervert. He's actually worse than one, he's a pedophile pervert!"**

"…There's more than one kind of pervert?" everyone asked.

**"Yep! There's the Fat Pervert, who likes Fat Sex. They're the grossest ones in my knowledge. Then there's the standard pervert who will try about all of them and remain neutral to them all. After that are Yaoi/Yuri Perverts though I want to kill all Yaoi perverts. Followed by Mega Perverts such as myself, Kyuubi, Black, and Forest. I'm not counting WarRock since he's been acting weird lately. Then there are the worst kinds of pervert; Pedophile Perverts. They love reading and seeing Underage Sex and some even get paid by other Pedophile Perverts to have sex with a minor they know of."**

**"Strange, never thought you were so smart,"** Falzar said.

**"What's that suppose to mean? If it's about things I'm interested in, I will do whatever it takes to learn all about it. How do you think I knew of all those great places back in the Net when we disguised ourselves as NetNavis?"**

**"Point taken."**

"There's also something else," Medi said, "I took blood samples from her after she gave birth and samples from Sonia and well…"

* * *

"Not more of them!" Rockman groaned.

"Kid, you go on ahead," Acid Ace said, "Get to Sonia, alright?"

"What about you?" Rockman asked.

-We'll be fine. Now hurry!- Acid ordered.

Rockman nodded and dashed off. Acid Ace faced the large hoard of Viruses and smirked. His left arm glowed before a red energy blade extended from the back of his hand while his right hand gained a pistol-like blaster. Within minutes, the viruses were just remains of data except for a Mettenna who had taken a liking to Acid Ace.

"Aw…Can we keep her, Acid?" Acid Ace asked.

-Why?-

"She's so cute," Acid Ace replied as he tickled the virus's belly, earning a sigh from Acid.

* * *

"Time's up," Ursa Helix spoke as he entered the room, "Now what is your answer?"

"She's not going anywhere!" a voice replied before Ursa Helix was slugged by Megaman: Leo.

"Rockman!" Sonia gasped as the red and orange fighter ripped the bindings on her and gave her the guitar.

"Are you okay, Sonia?" Rockman asked.

"H-Hai…" Sonia nodded.

"Oh thank goodness," Lyra relieved before seeing the dried blood, "Sonia! You're bleeding!"

Rockman narrowed his eyes at Ursa Helix. How dare he do this to his Sonia. Wait. _His _Sonia? Damn hormones. Sonia was his closest friend and this bastard had the nerve to hurt her like this. Ursa Helix roared at Rockman before trying to slug him with the same attack that froze him earlier.

"Lion Swipe!" Rockman roared as WarRock's head ignited in flames.

The two swung at each other. The two attacks collided and created a cloud of steam. Sonia quickly changed into Lyra Note and used Star Break. Ursa Helix snarled as the steam dissipated. He turned to see Lyra Note: Dragon and Rockman: Leo ready to fight. Ursa Helix roared before the flames on his arm erupted to the roof, either disintegrating part of it or freezing part of it solid. He charged at the two. They jumped out of the way and fired either a blast of wind and leaves or a pillar of fire from their weapons.

"Genocide Blazer/Gaia Gale!"

The two attacks rammed into Ursa Helix's back, but he simply shrugged them off. His white bear head opened to reveal a blaster in its mouth. It fired at Rockman: Leo and slammed him into a wall. He coughed up a bit of blood as he lost Star Break while his left arm was frozen solid. Lyra Note: Dragon growled before firing an assault of lightning and wood-infused Shock Notes. Ursa Helix aimed the other bear head at her with a blaster in its mouth. It fired and got Lyra Note in the gut. She screamed as part of her outfit was disintegrated where the blast hit while she lost Star Break.

"…You _dare_ raise a hand against your guardian?" Ursa Helix snarled as he picked Lyra Note up by her neck and started to squeeze, "I swear that by the time I'm through with you, your mind will be crushed and your sexual desires will be forever dominant."

_'No…Geo-kun…Kaa-san…Tou-san…Anyone! Help!'_ Lyra Note thought as tears began to stream down her face.

"Double Break: Pegasus-Dragon! Star Force Big Bang: Mage's Storm!"

Ursa Helix roared in pain as a blast of freezing winds and razor-sharp leaves pelted his back, ripping into it. He turned to see Rockman: Pegasus-Dragon standing and panting. He stomped over and slammed the boy into the ground before he could even move out of the way. He then kicked him into a wall, grinning sadistically at the sounds of bones breaking and Rockman screaming in pain while losing Wave Change.

"And now to end this…" Ursa Helix snarled as he aimed his free hand at Geo.

"S-Sonia…" Geo whispered.

_'No…No…'_ Lyra Note shook, "Momma!"

Ursa Helix fired a blast of red flames at Geo. Suddenly, a sphere of white flames erupted from the guitar and went before Geo. The flames went around it and slammed into Ursa Helix, releasing Sonia. The flames parted and Lyra Note gasped.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Roll gasped as she and Megaman looked at a folder.

"Yes," Pill nodded.

"We went through the data hundreds of times and it all points to the same conclusion…" Medi nodded before Megaman's Transer Cell rang.

"What?" Megaman asked as he answered it.

-We've found her- Protoman replied –She's being held up in the old radio station outside of Alohaha, halfway to Echo Ridge, but there's a problem-

"What?"

-Something is blocking us from entering it- Acid Ace replied –I tried to get by with a breaking BattleChip and the BattleChip broke-

-Yeah! I even used NorthWind and the thing is still standing!- Turbo Duel added.

"I only know of one person who can make those barriers, but…" Megaman paused.

"…You don't think that…" Roll began.

"Yeah," Megaman nodded with a smile forming on his lips, "Don't worry. Her mother is there."

-Sonia's mom?- Inu-Maru asked.

"Yeah. The only person who's very power makes a barrier like that unconsciously and an old friend of my wife's as well as someone I once fought and nearly lost to…"

* * *

"No! It can't be! Y-You're dead! I made sure of it!" Ursa Helix gasped.

The semi-translucent figure stared at Ursa Helix before looking down at Geo. She gently placed a black-covered hand with gold armor starting at her wrist and ending at the elbow on his forehead. His body glowed before the injuries vanished. She gave a small smile on her dark face, kindness evident in her deep brown eyes. Her white Arabian silk pants ruffled as she slowly stood and faced Ursa Helix once more. Her gold helmet, belt, shoulder guards, arms, necklace and sandals shined through a gap in the roof. The silver ring with a rectangle diamond in the center that had a snowflake etched into it burned with the white flames, now a brilliant diamond color. The wind blew gently on the two long white bangs on her helmet while a shine reflected off the horn on the back of her head. The two pink raiment behind her floated a foot away from her body and a foot apart. On her belt was a green circle inside a black circle outline with a black line going down a fourth of the way at the top.

"M-Momma?" Lyra Note gasped.

"Serene…" Ursa Helix snarled before shutting up under the KI the woman erupted at him.

_"How _dare_ you?"_ The woman growled as she approached the man-turned-bear, _"You dare kidnap my daughter? You dare hurt her and the first friend she ever made?"_

"She is _my_ property now!" Ursa Helix snarled before the woman grasped his neck tightly and rose him off the floor.

_"Chrys…You own no living being…"_ Serene spoke, her voice filled with no emotions but malice towards Ursa Helix, _"No living being is to be owned or controlled by another. Life is not a tool for one to use!"_

"Shut up!" Ursa Helix snarled as he swatted Serene back, "Screw life, I have money! And soon, I will make more of it by selling her body to all her fans for a whole night."

_"You will _never_ get away with threats like that…"_ Serene spoke as she continued to glare at Ursa Helix, _"Especially not ones at the daughter of the Ruler of the Undernet, Serenade."_

"S-Serenade?" WarRock gasped.

"Her power was legendary even on Planet FM and Planet AM," Lyra shook, "It was said that the prototype of Andromeda once appeared in the Undernet of this world and she destroyed it within two minutes."

_"Actually, it was 1 minute and 5 seconds, but who recalls?"_

"Momma…Y-You're a NetNavi?" Lyra Note asked.

_"Yes, my child,"_ Serenade replied as she gently held her close, _"I tried to tell you before I died, but that man would never allow me to see you at the end. I am sorry if this is hurtful to you."_

"It's alright, Momma," Lyra Note sniffled, "I missed you so much."

_"I missed you as well, but I do not have much time in this world,"_ Serenade spoke as she face Ursa Helix, _"The ring I wear is allowing me this chance and I am going to use it wisely on this pathetic _human_…"_

"_You_ think you can defeat _us_?" Ursus cackled, "Just try it, weakling."

_"It seems you do not know me,"_ Serenade spoke, _"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Serenade Strumm, Queen of the Undernet! Saint Light!"_

She held her left hand out at Ursa Helix as chains of light constrained him. She sneered before a beam of light shot out at him and destroyed the part of the building behind him as Ursa Helix was shot out of it and on the Wave Roads. Serenade flew out after Ursa Helix. Geo quickly did a Wave Change and the two ran out to watch the fight.

* * *

"What's that?" Ophicius Queen asked.

"It's Ursus!" Cygnus Wing growled, "But who is the semi-translucent figure before him?"

"S-Serenade?" Protoman gasped as he took a step back.

"Serenade? As in the Queen of the Undernet?" the FM-Ians gasped.

"How do you know of her?"

"Her might is legendary even on Planet FM and Planet AM. She even threatened to end the king's life if he dared to attack the Earth when the Net was still around," Inu explained, "But we heard she died a few years ago."

"Hell hath no fury like that of a mother's scorn," a voice said before everyone turned to see Megaman and Roll Angel rush up.

"Serenade has a kid?" Protoman asked.

"Hai. Sonia," Megaman replied.

"Eh?" White Lion exclaimed.

"We were shocked too," Roll Angel explained, "Plus, Medi just got the results back from a lab that took their damn time figuring it out."

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Lyra Note called as she and Rockman approached the barrier.

"Are you oaky, Otome-chan?" Roll Angel asked.

"Hai. Momma protected us," Lyra Note replied.

"Die, Serene! Dual Burst!" Ursa Helix roared as he fired both his blasters at ful blast.

_"You're weak,"_ Serenade spat before elegantly moving her hands to reveal her raiment that twisted the beams and rammed them back into Ursa Helix's gut.

"Raagh! Bitch!" Ursa Helix roared as he swung his right arm covered in the red flames, "Wildfire Whack!"

_"Too slow,"_ Serenade giggled as she ducked and slugged Ursa Helix halfway across the interior of the barrier, _"You're weak. Sonia!"_

"Hm? Hai, Momma?" Lyra Note called.

_"What I am about to show you is something you will learn soon,"_ Serenade spoke with a soft smile until she turned and glared at Ursa Helix as he rose, _"As in the Strumm Family Tradition, I shall count to three before rendering judgment upon you. Beg for mercy. One!"_ (Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Law)

Everyone gulped as the wind began to pick up. KyuubiYoko shivered as Kyuubi's chakra erupted from him. His eyes shifted into crimson slits.

**"This power…It's making me feel…fear…"** Kyuubi whispered.

"…This is the attack…" Crown Thunder shivered, "I know it is! I saw her unleash it myself that day!"

"What are you talking about, nya?" Copy asked as the sky grew darker.

"This attack is what destroyed the Andromeda Prototype that entered the Undernet 200 years ago," Crow shuddered, "I was barely able to avoid it. The others sent to observe it were all destroyed along with the prototype."

"I wondered what you'd say. But this? 'Beg for mercy?'" Ursa Helix scoffed.

_"Two!"_ Serenade declared as she brought her hands in a circle just before her chest, allowing a sphere of gold energy to form in it.

"You expect I, the FM-Ian who ended thousands of lives on Planet AM and Planet FM, to bow down to _you_? A lowly NetNavi spirit? Don't kid yourself! I can fight toe-to-toe with you and even beyond that!" Ursus roared as the blasters charged up and aimed at Serenade, "Once you are gone, I shall slaughter all the men here and take the women for my own!"

_"Three!"_ Serenade, her eyes blank, declared as the winds entered the sphere.

"You're the one who should beg for mercy! Begone! Disappear with the remnants of the Network into the ranks of history, NetNavi!" Ursus and Ursa Helix roared.

_"Time's up!"_ Serenade declared as the sphere erupted in a diamond light.

"Die, Serenade!" the bear roared.

He fired two beams the size of Echo Ridge Middle. Serenade slammed her hands together, as if in prayer to a deity, causing the light to erupt around her and absorb the two beams of red or white flames. Pillars of light erupted around the gasping Ursa Helix as Serenade rose her hands into the air, her eyes closed.

_"Melody Law…is invoked!"_ Serenade declared as her eyes snapped open, revealing they were glowing a diamond color.

She opened her hands and the light shot out as a beam. The beam struck the clouds and were absorbed into them. A circle of gold light appeared in the sky, engulfing the area until it shrunk down after a few moments and released a beam at the area it reached, engulfing the entire area behind the barrier. Those outside shielding their eyes and tried not to get blown away which happened to Cancer Bubble and Ox Lightning.

"What is this light…" Megaman gasped.

"So bright…" Roll Angel whispered.

"The viruses…" Ophicius Queen gasped as she saw teh remaining viruses cry out in pain before dissipating.

"Only they are disappearing!" Crown Thunder gasped, "One after another!"

"But nothing's happening to us!" Acid Ace realized.

"This light…is compassionate," Copy Cat awed.

**"It's Melody Law,"** Gregar said.

"M-Melody Law?" Ho-Ma-Ran Ame repeated.

**"We've felt it before,"** Gregar explained, **"It was what casted us into the Underground when we first appeared in the Net."**

**"Righteous light that slays the darkness. It slays only that which the caster believes is the enemy," **Falzar explained,** "It's a technique only usable by those who have the royal blood of the Undernet flowing through them."**

Soon, the light died down. Rockman and Lyra Note slowly peered from the light and everyone saw a cloud of smoke in the center of the barrier. The dust slowly dissipated and everyone gasped. Ursa Helix choked out various gasps as his arms shielded his terror-stricken face. His armor was now in near-grey colors with the flames put out. His entire skin was pale, his pupils so small, one thought his eyes were blank, and his hair had turned a stunning silver. Serenade glared at him.

_"Never come near my daughter, her adopted family, or her friends again,"_ Serenade ordered as she turned around, _"The Satella Police will not stay silent after things have gotten so flashy. You should watch out for your own skin for a while."_

She began to walk over to Lyra Note and Rockman. The color returned to Ursa Helix's armor as Ursa took over. He slowly followed her, his blasters ready to fire. Lyra Note was about to call out when Serenade turned her body slightly, a dark look upon her face. Ursa flinched before Serenade snapped her fingers. Fifty Scuttlest Omega viruses appeared around Ursa Helix and fired their lasers. Ursa and Chrys cried out in agony as their Wave Change was destroyed and caused the two to land on the ground half a mile below them.

_"It's over! Your plans of harming my daughter are finished. But if you try anything more, I'll 'clean you out,' and leave not a trace…"_ Serenade threatened before turning with a childish expression on her face, _"Take Chrys with you and go home! Right now!"_

_'How the hell can she turn from cold-hearted into childish in one second flat?'_ nearly everyone thought.

"Momma!" Lyra Note cried out as she ran over and hugged the semi-translucent spirit.

Nearby, Reborn watched with Zero X, ZX, and the two figures as Serenade gently hugged Lyra Note. He turned to see Zero X sniffling before blowing her nose. One of the figures was writing something down in a notebook with a small smile of his face.

"I knew she could do it…" ZX spoke.

"I must say, Zero X, I never expected you to use you Itako abilities to hide her spirit in the guitar last night," Reborn said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Reborn-san," Zero X nodded before blowing her nose, "I'm so happy for my niece…"

"Yeah. Hard to believe she was actually Serenade's daughter, though…"

"Not much makes sense nowadays," one of the figures spoke, "Right, Model P?"\

"Indeed," one of the floating metal replied, the light revealing it to be a silver and purple device like Model A.

_

* * *

_

"Sonia…I'm sorry I can't stay for much longer…"

Serenade apologized, _"But I have a message; I met someone a few years a few months before you were born. I gave him everything on the techniques I wanted to teach you just in case the teme tried to sell them for money."_

"Who?" Lyra Note asked, starting to cry a little.

_"Don't cry, sweetie,"_ Serenade soothed as she wiped the tears from her face gently with a kiss to her forehead, _"I'll always be in your heart. Now then, he made various scrolls about the techniques and keeps them with him at all times. I made a threat that if any of those scrolls weren't on him when you met him, you were given permission to castrate him."_

"Any reason why?" WarRock asked.

_"I hate perverts with a passion, but I do enjoy a good Icha-Icha Yuri volume every now and then."_

_'She's contradicting herself…'_ White Lion thought with a sweatdrop.

_"Also, you may like what you see once you use your Wave Change next time,"_ Serenade giggled, _"Think of what happens as series of late presents for you. Now then, Megaman, Roll-chan."_

"H-Hai, Serenade-sama?" Megaman shivered.

"Hai, Serene-chan?" Roll Angel asked.

_"Make sure you two keep an eye on my daughter, okay? And Geo…"_

"Y-Yes, Ma'am?" Rockman asked as he received a glare from Serenade.

_"You ever, _ever_ make my daughter cry, I will come back and exact my vengeance on you…"_ Serenade threatened before vanishing, _"Goodbye for now, my little musical angel…"_

"Momma…" Lyra Note whispered.

"Sonia…Are you alright?" Lyra asked before her partner started to fall over when Rockman caught her.

"…She's asleep…" Rockman said as Lyra Note gently took inhales and exhales in his arms.

"This was not what I was expecting today…Not one bit…" Wolf Woods muttered, "I was going to go look for chicks on the beach and everything…"

"Can it, mutt," KyuubiYoko said, "You sound like Kiba-baka."

"Who are you calling a 'mutt,' Fox-Face?" Wolf Woods snarled when Ophicius Queen slugged both of them back to the hotel in Alohaha.

"Note to self; _Don't_ make you mad," Acid Ace chuckled, "Returning to base with the suspects, sir."

"Permission granted," Protoman saluted.

"Thank you, sir!" Acid Ace saluted before grabbing the bodies of Ursus and Chrys and vanishing.

"That kid…" Protoman chuckled as he shook his head, "Now then, perhaps an escort back to Alohaha would be sufficient for all of you?"

"Not really, Protoman," Megaman replied.

"You do know you made me her uncle, correct? As a relative, I'm concerned about her safety from this event."

"Yet we don't really need an escort."

"I argue and say you do."

"No we don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut it!" Roll Angel snapped as she slugged the two.

"Yes dear/Roll…"

"She's got them both whipped…" Wolf Woods snickered until he noticed the glare Ophicius Queen gave him, "Then again, so are the men of our place…"

"Aye- Taurus Flame, Cygnus Wing, Libra Balance, and Crown Thunder agreed.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Geo asked.

"For the ninth time Geo-chan; yes," Medi sighed, "Honestly, I've been a doctor for 115 years with 85 of those years being a nurse. I think I know how to treat head injuries and rope burns, thank you very much."

"How the heck did you get to Alohaha so fast?" Saito asked.

"A woman has her ways, Saito. A woman has her ways…Now then, she'll need to spend a day in bed to heal the rope burns and her head injury. Lucky for us it didn't give her a concussion," Medi explained, "Also, I'll need to check up on her for a bit to check her blood at times. I need to make sure her NetNavi blood isn't doing anything harmful to her."

"And you want to be at a beach," Meiru giggled.

"Oh ha-ha…You try to get a break from being a doctor…" Medi mumbled.

"What?" Meiru asked.

"Oh nothing~!" Medi waved off.

"Oh d-d-dear…" Pill stuttered.

**"And just when I thought she lost the thing…"** Gregar muttered, **"Hm?"**

He shot out the window and flew across the street to a fence wall. Everyone looked out before Kyuubi, Black, and Forest ran out to look at the same thing. They all sweatdropped when they saw and heard them panting like mad. The women began to glare at them when they noticed what they were looking at.

"Honestly, a book-signing by the Icha-Icha guy happening here…" Meiru growled.

"Now dear…" Saito began.

"Icha-Icha guy?" Naruto repeated as he looked out the window, "No way!"

"Are you a pervert?" Medi asked.

"No way, but I think I know the guy who's autographing the things tomorrow…" Naruto replied, "…I'm going to need all the adult males for this."

-Woot!- Taurus grinned.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal…" Bass chuckled as he licked his fingers.

The next morning, two guard approached the cell of Chrys Golds and his WaveNavi Ursus. What they found made one collapse and heave his lunch while the other ran to get her superiors. In the cell, the corpse of Chrys Golds looked as if it had exploded from the inside-out with blue blades erupting from it, stained with the blood of the greedy man. All that remained of Ursus was a single claw. What really disturbed them was that the head looked as if it had imploded.

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


	31. Punch VS Kick! Ryohei VS Rayne!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

"Dear…Are you still furious about the news this morning?" Saito asked, hiding behind his chair in their hotel room as his wife shook with a large amount of KI emanating from her at the newspaper.

"Bastard got off lucky…" Meiru growled as she saw the headline 'Kidnapper Murder in Jail.'

"N-Now honey…" Saito began.

"You, me, bed, _now_!" Meiru snarled.

_'Eep! I hate it when she wants fury sex!'_ Saito thought, paling significantly, before his wife threw him on the bed and jumped him.

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Wolf howled as his tail wagged at high speeds.

-Any reason you're like that?-

"My disguise is a teenager," Wolf replied before going back to anticipation.

**"Yatta! Finally I get to get an autographed copy!"** Gregar and Kyuubi howled in joy.

"Yahoo!" Black whooped, "Shame our partners couldn't be here. By the way, who's that with you, Kyuubi-dono?"

**"Naruto,"** Kyuubi replied as he pointed at the older version of Naruto, minus the whisker marks and two bangs of hair at the sides of his eyes wearing a red and black fire-pattern cloak.

"How the hell did you do that?" Wolf asked.

"I'm a Shinobi, remember?" Naruto replied, "This is one of the academy basics; Henge. Personally, I prefer hitting a guy with the Ninja Centerfold and then beat the shit out of them while they're in Pervy Land."

"Ninja…Centerfold?" the FM-Ians repeated.

**"Think sexy lady,"** Kyuubi panted, **"Why didn't you do that one for your disguise?"**

"Nope," Naruto replied.

**"Fun killer…"**

"Ero-Kitsune."

**"Shh! Were next, you nimrods!"** Gregar said.

"Thank you! Always a pleasure to meet my fans!" a voice laughed joyfully.

Taurus, Dr. Wing, and Naruto walked in with Wolf, Kyuubi, Black, and Gregar. A man sat behind a folding table with a grin. He had long, wild silver hair with a metal plate on his head, the kanji for 'Mount Myōboku' on it, with his black eyes having thin tear line-shaped red markings on his face. He wore a fishnet shirt under green and red ninja garb. At the sides of his face were two large bangs.

"Hm? Well, three at once?" the man asked.

"Four, actually," Naruto replied as he pointed at the EM-Ians, "They're the fans."

"Ah. My books are even famous to WaveNavis! Great!" the man grinned with a laugh.

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya," Naruto scowled, "You know why we're here."

"To kill me, eh?" the man chuckled.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned before Dr. Wing jabbed Jiraiya in two spots, knocking him out, "Let's hurry and get out of here."

**"We're going to kill you later,"** Gregar and Kyuubi growled as Naruto activated a smoke bomb and they left with Jiraiya on the Wave Roads.

* * *

"Geo-kun…You don't have to do this for me…" Sonia said, a heavy blush on her face.

"Medi-sama told me that…you weren't allowed…to move around a lot," Geo replied, grunting a little, "So I'll do the…moving for you…"

"Yes, but…" Sonia looked away, "It's not that far…"

"Don't care…I promised to…make sure you…follow the doctor's orders…" Geo replied as he carried Sonia bridal-style to the bathroom before letting her stand before it.

"A-A-A-Arigatou, Geo-k-kun," Sonia stuttered before going into the bathroom.

"At least that strength training with Naruto and Marcus is coming in handy," WarRock said from a nearby chair, reading his book, with Lyra in the other.

"What? Take that back!"

"No way, Punching Psycho!"

"Sounds like Ryohei and Rayne are at it again…" Lyra sighed before seeing those who captured Jiraiya appear.

"Uh…This is confidential?" KyuubiYoko spoke meekly.

"This is Jiraiya, right?" Geo asked.

"Hai."

"…Don't let Meiru, Kaa-san, or any women see him, got it?"

"Arigatou," KyuubiYoko bowed.

"I challenge you right now!" two voices declared.

**"…They're at it again?"** Gregar asked.

"They're at it again," everyone not new in the room replied.

"Who?" Cygnus Wing asked.

"Ryohei-san and Rayne-chan," KyuubiYoko replied as those Wave Changed left with their captured.

* * *

"Geo…Why is my little girl out here and not in bed?" Saito asked with his left eye twitching.

"She wanted to see them fight on the Wave Roads," Geo replied, "This is the first time they've fought on the Wave Roads, too."

Turbo Duel and Ryohei's Wave Change Form stood five meters from each other. Ryohei wore a yellow jumpsuit with blue lines in the form of arrows. His head was covered by a kangaroo helmet that covered his eyes with a blue visor. His boots and boxing gauntlets were gold with blue lines on them. The Sun Symbol reflected the sunlight off his torso and his kangaroo tail twitched in anticipation. Turbo Duel, in her armor, also wore something that gave her weird looks from the ones that could see the Wave Roads and the ones on it. She wore a black, double-breasted suit with tie and a long-sleeved, blue buttoned shirt with pinstripes. He also had a lollipop in her mouth with the sucker part cut off, making it look as if she had a cigarette in her mouth. Ox Thunder had the sucker part in his mouth. Ryohei shifted into a boxing form as Turbo Duel relaxed her upper body while sliding her hands into her pant pockets.

"Maximum Panchi vs Turbo Duel! Hajime!" Inu-Maru declared.

"Extreme Right!" Maximum Panchi roared as he charged at Turbo Duel with a right hook.

"Collier(Neck)…" Turbo Duel began before jumping over the right hook and kicking Maximum Panchi in the neck, knocking him five meters away, "…Shoot!"

"That looked familiar for some reason…" White Lion said.

"That's because it's from an old anime," a voice replied before Reborn appeared from a tile on the roof beside Geo, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" White Lion gasped.

"Turbo Duel must have found some old transmission waves from the time it ran," Reborn explained, "From what I've gathered on her, she likes blonds and learning new fighting styles with her favorite one being the one she learned from watching Sanji of 'One Piece' fight in various episodes. She's even added a few attacks of her own to it, learning French to keep it in the same language of attacks."

"Man, that looked like a strange taijutsu," Jiraiya spoke, still tied up, "Now why am I still tied up and in a cage?"

"To keep you safe from the women here, Pervy Sage," KyuubiYoko replied.

"Gaki!" Jiraiya snapped, his eyes blank and his teeth fang-like, as Turbo Duel charged at Maximum Panchi.

"Côtelette(Rib)!" Turbo Duel roared, "Sélle(Lower Back)!"

She got into a one-handed handstand position and drove a hard kick to the kangaroo's ribs, which was blocked with a punch. Using the momentum of the kick, she did a reverse spin and got him in the back. Maximum Panchi grunted as he skidded ahead a good ten meters.

"Maximum Cannon!" the kangaroo roared as he shot a beam of light from his left punch, nailing Turbo Duel in the gut and sending her into a building set for demolition, "That was _extreme_!"

"Extreme!" Panchi roared before the building shattered into large sections.

"Jenga Hō(Jenga Cannon)!" the teen roared as she began to perform mid-air spin kicks that sent the sections at Maximum Panchi.

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya, KyuubiYoko, and Kyuubi exclaimed, earning bars of soap from Meiru.

"Don't curse in front of my babies," the mother threatened as she pointed at Sonia, Volt, and Jazz with Sonia holding a giggling Jazz in her arms while Geo had his nose held tight by a giggling Volt.

"Aw…Now that's cute. He your eldest daughter's boyfriend or what?" Jiraiya asked, earning a fist to the face by Saito.

"You better hope not…" Saito growled.

"Saito-kun…" Meiru warned.

"…Hai, dear…"

"Maximum Blitz!" Maximum Panchi roared before unleashing a barrage of Maximum Cannons at the pieces.

The two attacks collided and created a large explosion. The rubble rained down on the alley between the two, starting to sweat a little. They got to five meters of one another before Maximum Panchi took out a box and his Vongola Ring ignited. He slammed it into the box and a kangaroo with scars, bandages, back-cannons, and Sun Flames erupted from the box. It even had blue boxing gloves and assumed a boxing position of the Wave Roads.

"I'll take you down in three minutes! Let's go, Kangaryuu! Enhancement Shot!" Maximum Panchi roared.

Kangaryuu roared before firing two shots from her cannons, nailing the Wave Fighting in his back. Maximum Panchi roared as the upper part of his outfit ripped off. Sun Flames shot off his form as his wounds healed at a rate even KyuubiYoko had to gawk at.

"Uwooo! Kangaryuu! Cambio Forma!" Maximum Panchi roared.

Kangaryuu roared as a light erupted from her. Some quickly noted that her eyes had suddenly gained two extra pupils in them before she began to fuse with Maximum Panchi. Turbo Duel scowled as she saw what he was doing.

"So that's how you want it, eh? Star Break: Fire Leo!" Rayne declared as she gained her Star Break armor, somehow keeping her suit on.

She began to spin around like a top on her left foot. The light faded to reveal Maximum Panchi now wore gold boxing gloves, boots, and boxing headgear all bearing the Sun Symbol with pure gold flames roaring off them. A red glow from where Turbo Duel was made them all look at her and gawk. Her left foot was raised and on fire. She narrowed her eyes at Maximum Panchi, the light from the burning leg adding a dark look to it.

"Knuckle of Maximum Break!" Maximum Panchi roared.

"Diable…Jambe," Turbo Duel: Leo spoke.

"Diable Jambe?" Kyoko repeated, "Isn't that a French term for highly spicy dishes?"

"It also means 'Devil Leg,'" Reborn replied, "What we just saw was her spinning at a speed that caused her leg to ignite through air friction. This will be good."

"Is this what you meant by her adding technique to the style?" Hope asked.

"No. From what I've gathered, Diable Jambe was invented by Sanji a few episodes after we were frozen," Reborn replied.

"It was getting good too when Usopp burned that Marine Flag!" Gokudera and Haru added.

The two vanished for a second before appearing at the same time, Turbo Duel: Leo kicking as Maximum Panchi unleashed a right jab. The two attacks collided and unleashed a blast of light.

"Hot!" Maximum Panchi exclaimed.

"My leg has the same power as the devil with the force of a lion," Turbo Duel: Leo explained before both were sent flying backwards with Maximum Panchi spinning.

The two crashed into abandoned buildings set for demolition. Turbo Duel: Leo shot out of the collapsing building she was in. Maximum Panchi jumped out of his and began to blow hard on his right fist.

"Hot-hot-hot!" Maximum Panchi exclaimed between blows, "I'm _extremely_ hot all the way down to my bones! What the hell's up with that kick?"

"Diable Jambe: Premier Haché(Devil Leg: First-Rate Mincemeat)!" Turbo Duel: Leo roared as she did a running jump at Maximum Panchi as his Pure Sun Flames finished healing his fist.

"Don't think I won't lose! Maximum Ingram!" the kangaroo roared as he unleashed a powerful barrage of punches after flying over the girl's attack.

Turbo Duel growled before slamming a kick at Maximum Panchi's left hand, stopping its attacks, while his right hand unleashed all its blows at her. She lost Star Break as Maximum Panchi's right hand was on her stomach. Maximum Panchi grinned before adopting a confused look. Everyone shuddered as they saw the two were covered in various gashes and wounds, even coughing up blood.

"That's never happened before…" Copy shuddered.

"Ryohei is taking damage from the Enhancement Shot he received. It activates every single thing within his body and causes a great deal of stress to it," Reborn explained, "Once three minutes go by, he'll be dealt with damage equal to the stress."

"Onii-san…" Kyoko whispered as she shook a little.

"Kyoko-chan, it will be alright," White Lion tried to sooth her.

"Hey…Why didn't you stop the other fist with another kick?" Panchi asked.

"I had no choice…the last kick…is the finishing blow," Turbo Duel grinned as her flaming leg went at him, "Diable Jambe…"

"W-Wait!" Panchi gasped before the leg made contact with the kangaroo's face.

"Flambage…" Turbo Duel continued just before she sent Maximum Panchi at the ground with a kick to his face, "…Shot!"

"I won't lose!" Maximum Panchi roared as he fired a gold beam of Pure Sun Flames at Turbo Duel, "Extreme Sun Maximum Cannon!"

Turbo Duel was hit dead on by the attack. Maximum Panchi screamed as his spiraling fall finally made contact with the ground, shattering the ground. The smoke of the two attack cleared to reveal Rayne was standing up on the roof, her foot still on fire and Ryohei and Panchi on the ground, both out cold.

"Oh no!" Haru gasped.

"Hold on. It's a draw," Inu said, "Look."

Everyone looked at Rayne. Sure enough, even though he foot was still on fire, she was out cold standing up. Turbo appeared beside her.

"Cooking is a gift from the gods…" Turbo explained as Rayne's foot finally cooled down and extinguished itself, "Spices are a gift from the Devil. Looks like it was too spicy for all three of them."

* * *

"I demand a rematch!" Rayne and Ryohei demanded.

"No," Medi scowled, wearing a violet bikini under her doctor's coat, "As of now, you're both on bed rest for the remainder of the week. Just be lucky you two weren't that hentai over there…"

Both sighed before glaring at one another. Nearby, Jiraiya whimpered as he was in a full-body cast thanks to all the women of the group in their Wave Change Forms and Medi. He was expected to recover in three-to-six months.

"So how's life been, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've made a lot of friends and Kyuubi is free," Naruto replied as he pointed at the mentioned fox, reading one of his autographed novels.

**"Big fan."**

"Glad to hear it," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Don't make me castrate you, hentai," Medi warned before walking out, "And now to return to the beach for a tan."

"Be glad you tied with an unknown opponent," Reborn said as he poked one of Ryohei' wounds, making him scream out in pain.

"The only bad thing about Diable Jambe is the I get burns on the used foot," Rayne said, "But you got it worse, Kangaroo."

"Wheel."

"Fair enough, Kangaroo. We'll agree to a tie this time, but I'll win next time! Believe it!"

"No! Not another Gaki!" Jiraiya cried in bed before somehow knocking himself out.

"Darn it, Pervy Sage! I have questions, you know!" Naruto complained.

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!

**Jiraiya: Why was I tied up?**

**Me: You're a pervert.**

**Jiraiya: **_**Mega**_** Pervert!**

**Me: I rest my case.**


	32. Rayne the Chef! One against 100!

**Me: Sorry about the wait! Oh, and Rayne is talking about her time in Maxforce's story 'Return to the Zones.'

* * *

**

"No good, rotten, lousy…" Ryohei, wearing just a leg cast and a crutch, grumbled as he sat at a large table with those who could Wave Change or knew their secrets, "How come you're so extremely healed?"

"I told you, I went to another Zone where Saito-sensei and Meiru-sama aren't married, Sonia-chan ain't their kid, and they don't have Jazzy-chan and Zapper-chan yet," Rayne replied, perfectly healed, before giggling, "It was fun tormenting their thoughts and even showing some photos to them."

"I still don't believe you, Rayne," Medi wagged her finger, "Still, I must admit that you've completely healed since you vanished from the bedroom a few days ago."

"What seemed like a few days to this Zone was a week and a then some in the Zone we were in," Rayne shrugged as she looked at a strange, hi-tech, fire-pattern watch on her left arm.

"I'm still not believing you did that, you two," Lyra said.

"What's it going to take for you to believe me?" Rayne asked/demanded.

"Us seeing a giant battle in the sky between a monster and a giant robot made of red and black armor and green flames," nearly everyone replied.

** "You showing us adult women's panties,"** Gregar, Black, Kyuubi, and Jiraiya replied, earning a fist and kick from everyone else.

"Your orders," a waiter said as he placed various plates to everyone at the table, "Enjoy your me…"

"This is terrible," Rayne spat after a simple glance at her meal.

"Excuse me…But did you say the food is…_terrible_?" the waiter asked, paling and shaking a bit.

"Yeah. I could easily make 100 servings of something that a dozen times better than this shit," Rayne scoffed.

"Rayne?" nearly everyone gasped at her language.

"Remember; she watched old One Piece showings and follows Sanji," Reborn made them recall.

"Excuse me, but are you insulting the cooking of the chefs?" another waiter, this one taller and burly, demanded, glaring at the teen.

"I don't give a damn what you're so pissed about. I'm just sayin' what needs to be said about this shit," Rayne replied, "The balance of the ingredients is all wrong. Same goes with the spices, preparation, and even the utensils used."

_'How does she know all that from a glance?'_ everyone, even Turbo, thought.

"Little troublemaker."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where the kitchen was. Walking out of it was a slender woman with scarlet hair, green eyes, and a red chef's outfit. In her hands were two large frying pans equal to the size of her upper body.

"This is the most sacred place in Alohaha in terms of eating: The One Million Zenny. Any cooks I don't approve of…"

"J-Jessica-sama…" the taller waiter gulped as the woman approached Rayne, flipping ingredients that were somehow still cooking on the frying pans.

"There are over 50,000 people who show up to eat here each day. The cooks here prepare food frantically, day after day…to give each of them the energy to keep going through their day, be it breakfast, lunch, or dinner. To honor those that eat here, the cooks spend every day and every night here, unable to relax a single hair!" Jessica explained as she made two simple flips of her frying pans that sent the cooking ingredients back into the kitchen and putting them on prepared plates, "A child like you would never understand fine cooking."

"…"

"Did you forget? Cooking comes from here," Jessica continued as she placed a hand over her heart, "It's made with your heart and soul!"

"…" Rayne took out a cinnamon stick and placed it in her mouth, glaring at the older woman, "In other words, you want to teach me a thing or two about cooking."

"Nothing so discourteous," Jessica replied, placing her hands on her hips, "I just want to see how deep your pride runs. I'll give anyone a chance to prove themselves, no matter who they are. But, if you don't have the skills to back your claims, you and everyone at this table will be banned for life from this restaurant. To put it simply…If you don't satisfy me, then that will be your fates!"

"Rayne, don't agree to…" Sonia began.

Rayne waved her off as she took out a lighter. She flicked it a bit before lighting her cinnamon stick. She took a small inhale before removing it, using two fingers, and exhaled a brown smoke away from the others. Many of them noted that the smoke smelled like the stick it was burning. She looked up at the ceiling, smiling with her eyes closed.

"I see. That sounds interesting, Mademoiselle," Rayne bowed, looking up lazily at the woman, "Minna, you need not worry. I've been improving myself since we last saw one another."

**"Let's just hope her cooking doesn't look like road kill now…"** Kyuubi muttered, earning a kick from Rayne, actually sending him through a wall and leaving a Kyuubi-shaped hole in it, showing him picking his nose, before he poked his head through it, multiple bumps on it, **"Daaaah...When did the Statue of Liberty get so strong...? Oh..."**

* * *

"What's going on?" a student pondered as the people on the field trip were placed at various tables in the restaurant.

"What's the commotion?" Zack pondered.

"It sounds like the cooks here are about to give us a cooking battle," Bud grinned.

Within the kitchen, 100 different chefs stood on one end of the room while Rayne sat on the other side, wearing her black suit with a white apron, still smoking her cinnamon stick. Besie her, Hope, Sonia, and Meiru were wearing pink aprons and hair nets. At the large table nearby were various fish ingredients along with potatoes and other fruits and vegetables.

"You can use any ingredients you want," Jessica explained, "The rules are simple. Make dinner for 100 people. The winner…will be determined by those on your field trip who eat it!"

"I don't really understand, but I'm getting a bit excited," Lyra giggled in Sonia's Transer Cell.

"Whenever you're ready," Rayne replied as she spread out various knives in front of her, crossing her arms.

Jessica simply smirked at the younger red-head. A chef blew into a conch shell, signaling the start of the cooking battle. The 100 chefs began to prepare their 100 meals.

"We have to bet our lives on winning this battle!" one cutting off the fish heads declared.

"We'll use all the best-tasting parts!" another peeling lettuce added.

The three girls, minus Rayne, and their WaveNavis gulped at the production the 100 chefs were making. Rayne simply had her arms crossed, lazily looking at her knives. Jessica glared at the younger girl.

_'Is she admitting defeat without preparing anything?'_ she thought.

_'Rayne…what are you doing?'_ Hope thought as the time went by.

"Done! Dinner for 100!" a chef declared.

"How's that?" another grinned.

"Yikes! Th-They're done already?" Meiru gasped.

"That was fast…" Sonia awed.

"Of course! We prepare food for 50,000 people for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"Our speed is like that of the sharks that hunt in the seas!" another added with a grin.

"That is the true essence of the One Million Zenny Restaurant!" another added as Rayne simply took all the unused items.

"Hm?" Jessica pondered as Rayne picked up two knives.

"What a waste…" Rayne sighed sadly.

"What's she gonna do?" a blue-haired chef asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hope replied before they all saw Rayne easily turning the fish remains into a fine fish paste.

"Sh-She's…"

"It can't be!"

"She's cooking with the parts they didn't use?" Sonia pondered, gawking.

"The tuna's bones and head can be ground up…" Rayne instructed as she turned the fish head into paste before she began to mash it up with the guts, "…And pulverized with the guts."

Nearby, everyone was looking through an open window in the restaurant, gazing at Rayne's cooking preparation. Jessica just stared in shock, surprised this girl no older than fourteen cooking like this. Rayne began to make small balls out of the mixture she had made after applying various ingredients and starting something in a pot.

"After adding vegetable bits and rolling the paste into balls…" Rayne continued, "They can be deep-fried in oil."

With that, Rayne picked them up in her hands and deposited them into the pot of boiling cooking oil. The scent that emerged from it tickled everyone's nose. She began to work on what remained of the meat and other ingredients, turning them into a stew of sorts.

"Boiling the fat of the meat until it turns soft and tender…" Rayne paused to take a test sip before she began to apply it to her deep-friend balls, "…Provides a perfect complement to a soup made form shellfish. The bitterness of the guts entice the appetite…and the fierce flavor revives the vigor of a tired body."

Everyone stared at Rayne in shock as she twirled two a ladle and a whisk a bit before putting them to the side and grabbing the bowls of potato peels. She then went to the spices and began to pick after sniffing each one. She went back and began to apply the spices to the bowls.

"But you'll also need a vegetable dish. The skin of a potato is more nutritious than the inside," Rayne continued as she spread out the potato peels and began to chop them up even further, "It's an ideal source of nutrients for those who work hard."

Everyone just continued to stare and gawk as Rayne continued her preparations and explanations. She was actually taking less time than the 100 chefs to prepare 100 meals and appeared to seem to be dancing rather than cooking. Soon, she was holding a gravy container with a green dressing.

"The stem of the broccoli becomes a gentle and fragrant dressing," Rayne continued before applying it to the dishes, "Cuisine à la Carte!"

Everyone just stared at the dishes. To those who knew of Rayne's cooking, it appeared to not be as strange in appearance as normal. It looked more…appetizing and appealing than anything. Rayne removed her smoking cinnamon stick and began to tap the burning side, putting it out over a trash can.

"This is a battlefield, isn't it? It's important to make your food taste good," Rayne spoke, getting everyone's attention, "But isn't exhausting your ingredients the worst thing you can do?"

Jessica's eyes widened in shock. Here they were, getting scolded by a child…a child that outdid their own preparation and even made it seem more like a dance, resulting in an amazing meal for 100 people…from just the leftovers her chefs and herself didn't use. Rayne out the cinnamon stick back in her mouth.

"It doesn't matter if you spend ten-thousand or one-million, you should _never_ waste your food," Rayne finished, "Every cook has a duty to make sure that every bit of their ingredient is used with love. Just like a man loving every bit of a lady, not just the appearance. A baka that makes spicy pizzas taught me that. That is why I insulted your food, I could tell that love was not within it."

With that, she lit her cinnamon stick once more as all the students dashed in and rushed at the table. Luna took a bit from the vegetable dish and swooned. Bud bit into one of the balls and his eyes turned to stars. Zack tried to soup and instantly began to gulp it down like he hadn't drank or eaten anything in weeks.

"Delicious!" Bud declared.

"I've never tasted anything like it!" Zack exclaimed.

"This is incredible!" Luna gasped.

"So good!" Chris cheered.

"Dang it! We focused so much on beating this girl that we broke a fundamental rule of cooking!" A chef groaned as they were all bowing their heads in shame, "We only used the best parts of the ingredients!"

"Our cooking is nothing compared to what we're seeing," another sighed, "This is the kind of food that sees many through the day! That was Jessica-sama's conviction!"

"We shouldn't have abused the ingredients!" another slumped.

"87…88…89…90…" a voice counted as the chefs all turned to the other table to see the disguised FM-Ians, minus Cancer, Reborn, and Ryohei were all eating the 100 dishes that the chefs had made.

"Amazing…" one awed as they finished the 100 meals.

"I've never seen this little amount of people eat so much of our cooking!" another gawked before the ones that ate slumped, almost as if in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jessica gasped.

"Are you okay?" a blue-haired chef asked as he, Jessica, and the medic of the field trip rushed over.

"Hold yourselves together!" Medi ordered.

"S…So…" Ryohei began before all of them shot up.

"Good!" all of them exclaimed with joy.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Forest grinned as he patted his gut.

"I am completely satisfied," Sir Collin spoke as he played with his mustache.

"Let's go," Rayne said as the students finished their meals.

"Yeah! I don't think any of us will be having regrets about leaving," Tsuna nodded.

"Thanks! The food was delicious!" Viper bowed to the chefs.

"If it had been possible, I would have never wanted to battle someone that men would say are beautiful," Rayne whispered as she walked by Jessica, "We will meet again, Mademoiselle."

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Chris pondered as the group stopped.

"Do you intent to simply leave after embarrassing me?" Jessica asked before turning and smiling at Rayne, causing Rayne to gain a large grin as well, "I like you all. That appetite and that spirit! Come back again sometime. We will do our best to put love into every bite when that time comes."

"Glad to hear, Jessica-sama," Rayne smirked.

"How come I've never seen you cook before?" Ryohei asked.

"Oh, a simple fiasco," Rayne replied, glaring at those who could Wave Change minus those in the Vongola Family.

"Rayne, I've never seen your cooking look so…appealing before," Meiru said.

"You can thank Beamer," Rayne replied.

"Beamer?" everyone repeated.

"Unless you believe I was in another Zone, I ain't saying anything else," Rayne smirked before dashing off, "Catch me ya can!"

"Why that…" Saito fumed.

"Ha! I'll get you this time, Rayne-chan! Believe it!" Naruto declared before dashing after the girl.

"Now this wo…" Jiraiya began when the females glared at him, "…would be a good time to start teasing the gaki about having a girlfriend."

"Oh…" the females sweatdropped.

"I'm not a pervert full time, you know," Jiraiya scolded, "The ladies would be turned off at it."

This, of course, resulted in him being mauled to near-death by the females of the group. The males, meanwhile, just walked away, whistling innocently, as Saito carried the twins. Volt just looked up at Saito and tilted his head while Jazz was sleeping.

"Just ignore the cries of pain from Ero-Sanin," Saito spoke.

"Baa…" Volt nodded.

"Ain't that cute?" Saito chuckled.

"Will someone please help me?" Jiraiya screamed.

"No," the men replied, "We'd rather like to keep our bodies in one piece."

"Jerks!"

* * *

"I'm still not accepting that pervert into our home. We already have one," Solo spoke, pointing at Kyuubi, who was reading another orange book.

"Well…He could help us deal with Hibari-san," Naruto said.

"Anything to get that crazy guy out!" Solo barked, recalling how he clobbered both of them in their Wave Forms.

**"Even I'm scared of him,"** Kyuubi said as he looked up from his book.

"Plus, I have some questions he has to answer," Naruto added as he placed his items into a scroll.

"I have got to learn how you do that," Solo spoke as he sat on his suitcase, trying to close it, "Uh…a little h…"

"Dogpile on Solo-niisan!" Naruto and five Kage Bushin declared as they jumped on him, closing the suitcase, while another locked it.

"Dang it, Naruto!" Solo barked as he punched the bushin out of existence, "And when did you start calling me 'niisan?'"

"Now that you mention it…I have no clue," Naruto replied, "You're kinda like a big brother in some ways."

"And others?"

"A guy who refuses to accept help and being a duck ass head."

"You just want me to hit you now, don't you?" Solo asked as he turned into Rogue.

"Nope!" Naruto grinned before putting the suitcase into the scroll, "There! All done."

**"It was lucky for us that those books were in the ice we were frozen in,"** Kyuubi said, **"Funny how they were all about techniques related to fuinjutsu or elemental training."**

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded.

"I'm amazed how you stuck to that seal stuff like it was instinct to you," Solo spoke as they walked out to wait for the others.

* * *

A storm roared over AMAKEN, unleashing roaring thunder, wailing winds, and a heavy downpour. Various flashes of thunder momentarily revealed the Wave Road at times. Two figures were upon the Wave Roads, engaging in a deadly dance of battle.

"I won't lose!" Corvus Raven roared, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Corvus Raven took in a deep breath before exhaling a large dragon made of flames. The fire dragon roared before flying at the other figure. The red eyes of the opponent gained a ring with three tomes within them.

"Come forth, Familiars," the opponent spoke before the fire dragon was blocked by something.

"What?" Corvus Raven gasped before his left shoulder was impaled by something.

"You are weak," the opponent stated, "You have no control over yourself…"

"Earthbreaker!"

The figure quickly dodged the attack, a flash of thunder revealing Megaman's symbol upon the figure. Bass appeared beside Corvus Raven, who simply narrowed his eyes at the NetNavi.

"Your power…"

"Hm?" the Uchiha pondered.

"It's _mine_!" Bass roared, impaling Corvus Raven-now Sasuke since Corvus separated from him-through the heart, "Get-Ability!"

The figure shielded his eyes as Corvus flew off as fast as he could. The light faded to reveal Bass. He now had two large wings similar to Falzar's, but black, violet, and blue in color. His leg armor was now black, violet, and blue in the same manner as Roll Angel in Beast Out. His fingers now ended in claws and his arm guards were a fusion of his old guard with Roll Angel Beast Out's guards, now black, blue, and purple. His helmet also gained a more feral look to it. He faced the figure, his eyes now obsidian with what resembled scarlet atoms in the center of them. All that remained of his torn cloak was a long, tattered scarf.

"Ah…Yes…I feel it…So much power…" Bass grinned manically, "And now for you…"

"Not good…" a voice spoke beside the figure.

"Indeed," the figure nodded as he prepared for battle, "Battle Program: Initiated."

* * *

**Me: Yikes. Rayne shows she's a good cook and outcooks a 100 chefs on the last day of the vacation! And what's more is that Bass has now absorbed Sasuke with the Get-Ability Program. Will Jiraiya be able to beat Hibari?**

**Reborn: Most likely not.**

**Me: You be quiet. Who is this mysterious figure?**

**Reborn: You know, so don't spoil it.**

**Me: Oi! Just wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Reborn: No. *takes out his gun***

**Me: Eek! R-r-r-reborn…Matte! *runs away as Reborn chases me***


	33. Rahgo! Enter Megaman Junior!

**Me: Sorry about the wait!

* * *

**

Nearly a month had went by since the trip. Naruto, Solo, and Jiraiya had up and vanished and no one had been able to find them…Most likely searching for a new place to live since Hibari literally mauled Jiraiya with an EM Wave Change he obtained from gaining his new partner. Sonia usually spent her weekends practicing the techniques her birth-mother had left him. Right now, Geo was performing his normal nightly routine.

"Man…It sure is clear out tonight, huh?" Geo pondered as he looked up at the night sky, his Visualizer on, while resting on the grass of Vista Point.

"I don't get why you like this…" WarRock grumbled.

"Well, you can see constellations that a lot of the EM-Ians we've met seem to be based on. You see that set of stars over there? That's the constellation of Taurus," Geo said.

"Taurus? Great…If the others learn of this, they'll be gloating…" WarRock grumbled.

"Oh, and there's Lyra."

"Lyra? Where? You ain't going to strike me this time, you out of tune harp!" WarRock roared as he donned a knight's helmet.

"No, WarRock, I mean the constellation Lyra. Over there," Geo said as he pointed at a set of stars.

"Hey, is there one involving me?"

"No. No one has made a WarRock or Omega-Xis constellation yet," Geo replied before his eyes widened, "Ah! WarRock, look!"

"What? Did you fin da set of stars that look like me?" the blue AM-Ian asked as he looked up at the sky and gawked at a giant comet roaring through the sky, "Whoa…I dub thee 'Comet WarRock the King!' Bwahahahaha!"

"This is serious, WarRock!" Geo barked before Inu-Maru and Gemini Spark appeared, "Huh? Did Mom ask you two to come get me?"

"No. We're here to see Rahgo," Gemini Spark White replied.

"A…Amazing! It's even bigger and brighter than you described it, Amidamaru!" Inu-Maru awed, "Is _this_ the Legendary Star we've been waiting for?"

"Guys, what's Rahgo?" Geo asked.

"And it is my comet! It is the WarRock the King!" WarRock barked, shaking a fist at them.

"Rahgo is the star that symbolizes destruction in secret cults," Bason explained, "It comes every 500 years with the Keito Comet, bringing a disaster with it."

"Di…Disaster? You mean like Andromeda coming back?" Geo gulped.

"No…Far worse," Amidamaru replied, "These two stars declare the fight…The Shaman Fight. Be prepared, Lord Marcus, Lord Pat…Shaman Fight in Echo Ridge is coming."

"So that means that the Shaman King is going to be decided once more?" Geo asked.

"Y…" Inu-Maru began before grabbing Geo and jumping out of a way as a blur collided with the ground, creating a large explosion, "What was that?"

The smoke from the impact slowly cleared and their eyes widened. Within the crater was a figure. Surprisingly, the figure resembled Megaman from his NetNavi days, yet the armor was slightly darker and bulkier. He had black hair with blond highlights emerging from the back of his NetNavi Symbols, surprisingly Megaman's Symbol fused with Roll's Symbol, in four spikes with two coming from each mark. What really got them was that there were multitudes of cracks in the armor and the left leg seemed to have been crushed.

"Is that…Megaman?" Black asked.

"No. He's younger and the armor is bulkier," White replied.

"Guys, this is serious! He's hurt badly!" Geo yelped as he Wave Changed with Omega-Xis and picked up the Megaman-look-a-like gently, "Come on. We've got to get this guy to Medi-sama."

"Hai," the other two nodded, unaware of five figures following them.

* * *

"I don't believe this…I just can't believe it!" Medi gasped.

"Is…Is it really…?" Meiru choked back her tears.

"It is…" Saito gulped, "It's Megaman Junior…MJ."

"M…J?" Sonia repeated, the twins in her lap.

"MJ!" Jazz giggled.

"MJ was created when Lan put together copies of some of my data and some of Meiru-chan's data together," Megaman explained, "We taught him everything we knew about life and he was also the NetNavi of my nephew, Patch."

"He vanished when he learned you two had gone missing and were presumed to be permanently deleted," Medi explained as she moved her glowing, pink hand from the nearly healed leg, "Now he's shown himself and looks as if he had been through a fight…A powerful fight from what I can tell."

"Mnnn…When the two stars meet with the Earth after the long separation…" MJ mumbled.

"What's he saying?" Saito pondered.

"…Our king will awaken…"

"I think I know this…" Amidamaru spoke, "It is a legend of the Native American Tribe…The Patch."

"…To show us the path we're suppose to walk…To guide us onto the path of al living things…" MJ finished as he slumped, resuming his slumber.

"He is talking about the Shaman King…" Bason gasped before a white ring of energy surrounded the NetNavi, "What?"

The ring split in two with one moving towards the head while the other approached the feet. The armor and jumpsuit vanished as the rings passed, revealing Native American clothing and somewhat tan skin. The rings vanished once they ended at the top and bottom of MJ's body, revealing his hair had inverted in color and was longer. He wore Native American robes with a red headband. The headband had two large feathers in the side and a white triangular pattern. He wore a silver plate on his chest, resembling an eagle. He had five silver rings on his right hand, each shaped like an animal. The robes fell and everyone's eyes widened. His body was muscular while his clothing consisted of angle long black pants, and a blue top shirt tied together with strings in a cross pattern across his chest. Around his waist was a sash styled in the same way as his headband that held a small silver scarf that was placed horizontal down his legs with Native American patterns. Also attached to the sash were two brown leather straps, the right holding the sheath for his knife. His shoes consisted of black cloth with a silver plating all the way around. He wore bracelets on his wrists.

"He is a member of the Patch…?" Amidamaru pondered.

"The Patch?" everyone but Bason repeated.

"Yes. They are the ones who oversee the Shaman Fight. Ten of these members of the Patch are Shaman Fight Officiates and the ones who protect the Shaman King as he and the Great Spirit fuse into one," Amidamaru explained.

"But why is MJ wearing the Patch outfit?" Marcus asked.

"We shall wait until he awakes," Bason replied.

"…Um…Kaa-san?"

"Hai, Otome-chan?"

"Since MJ-san was made from your data and Tou-san's data…Does this mean that MJ is our Nii-san?" Sonia asked, motioning to herself and the twins in her lap.

"Um…Well…" Saito began.

"Hai!" Meiru replied sternly at her husband, "Right, _dear_?"

"Um…R-Right…" Saito whimpered, hiding behind Gregar.

"Oh…"

"He's coming to!" Rayne exclaimed as MJ slowly rose.

"Where…Am I?" MJ pondered, his eyes still closed before slowly opening them, revealing they were a foggy forest-green.

"He's blind…" Meiru gasped.

"Hm? Roll-sama, is that you?" MJ pondered before chuckling to himself, "Yeah, right…It can't be you. You're gone along with Megaman-san. I must be losing my sanity again. Guess I'll need to find Chrono again…"

"MJ-kun, you're not hearing things," Meiru replied gently, taking MJ's hand and making his eyes widen, "It is me…"

"Roll-sama?" MJ asked.

"I go by Meiru now, MJ-kun," the mother of three replied before being hugged by a crying MJ.

"Meiru-sama…It is you…I can…I can actually feel your warmth," MJ sniffled before Saito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"MJ…It's been a long time, huh?"

"Megaman-san?"

"It's 'Saito' now. Also, you can call us your Kaa-san and Tou-san, MJ."

"I…I see…" MJ nodded before chuckling, "But I'm blind, so I can't see. But how are you two alive? You…They said that…"

"We were never deleted, we were merely frozen within ice," Saito replied, "You can thank Geo-san and your eldest little sister, Sonia, for getting us out of the ice."

"A sister?" MJ replied before he felt a smaller hand holding his free hand.

"H…Hi, Nii-san…" Sonia greeted as Jazz and Volt were placed in the boy's lap, "I'm Sonia…The two on your lap are our little siblings, Jazz-chan and Volt-kun."

"Ice and Lightning, correct?"

"H-How did you know?" Sonia asked.

"I can feel the cold that emanates from Jazz while Volt gives off small bits of electrical currents everyone ten seconds," MJ replied, "Now where are my spirits?"

"Spirits?" everyone repeated before MJ held up his rings.

"Oi…Where are you five? You have to see this since I'm not truly sure…" MJ said.

Five flames roared off the rings, startling nearly everyone. The flames floated off the rings and each changed into a Dying Will Flame. The Cloud Flames transformed into a black weasel with silver front paws. The Rain Flames formed a shark with silver fangs. The Sun Flames took on the shape of an eagle with silver wings. The Storm Flames reshaped themselves into a scarlet scorpion with a silver tail tip. The last of the flames, the Lightning Flames, transformed themselves into a rhino with a silver horn. What was strange was that each of them seemed to be more…human in facial than most animal spirits.

"Silver Fang, what do you see?" MJ asked before hearing nothing, "…Silver Fang? Silver Fang?"

"Vooooooiiiiiit! So this is where you went, you bastard!" the shark roared.

"Squallo!" Yamamoto laughed happily when Silver Shark began to slap him silly with his tail.

"You ass! It's Silver Fang now and how dare you live and not fight me one last time while I was alive?" Silver Fang ranted.

"Silver Fang, silence your tongue. There are infants present," the scorpion ordered.

"Whatever, Silver Spike…I still want to prove I am the greater swordsman!" Silver Fang roared, crossing his fins and pouted.

"My apologies for Silver Fang, Master," the scorpion apologized.

"It is fine, Silver Spike," MJ replied, "What do you say?"

"What they say is true," Silver Spike replied, "Silver Wing, what say you?"

"Talking to Amidamaru at the moment," the eagle waved him off, "So how's afterlife been?"

"It has been fine, Silver Wing," Amidamaru replied, "But where are the others?"

"Sleeping in their rings," Silver Wing replied, "They're all tired from these two fights we had. The first only a few hours while the other a whole month."

"Silver Paw, what about you?"

"They speak the truth. The one known as Meiru resembles the one you told us was Roll, albeit she is older now. Same with Saito."

"Silver Helm, you?"

"It is as Silver Paw says."

"Very well," MJ nodded before he started to cry once more, "Great Spirit…thank you for this blessing…"

"We should let them have a moment as a family…" Medi whispered before ushering everyone out of the room.

"Amidamaru, Yamamoto-san, how do you know some of the spirits of MJ's?" Marcus asked.

"Squallo was a member of the Vongola's Varia and we had this big fight with them over our rings and I beat him!" Yamamoto replied with a grin.

"…Oookay…Amidamaru?"

"Silver Wing was once the spirit of an old friend of mine named Silva," Amidamaru explained, "If I am correct, MJ also has Silver Horn, Silver Tail, Silver Rod, and Silver Shield with him right now."

"You think he's an Officiant?" Pat asked.

"Most likely," Bason replied, "He wears the Patch Robes and even fighting outfit. He even has the spirits of an Officiant."

"So what do you have to do against an Officiant?" WarRock asked.

"You must earn the right to take the Shaman Fight," Bason explained, "The rules may have changed since out last fight, but I made sure to teach Lord Pat Over Soul."

"I have not been as productive with Master Marcus on that…Even with Lady Amy's aid…" Amidamaru sighed.

"I just know we're missing something, Amidamaru," Marcus spoke before grinning, "But let's not worry about it! It'll all work out in the end!"

_'He's so much like his ancestor…'_ Amidamaru thought with a soft smile, everyone unaware of a certain group nearby.

"I must say…MJ appearing was not expected," Megaman ZX noted.

"It is happy, though," ZXA spoke as she blew her nose.

"Ugh…I'm going to be sick…" Zero stuck his tongue out.

"Too much mush for you?" X asked.

"Yep."

"Same," KyuubiYoko and Kyuubi added.

"Gaki…" Jiraiya and Rogue muttered as they clonked him on the head.

-So why did you bring these two?- Model P asked.

"They're my apprentices."

-Better not be perverts…- the other floating device said.

"Only Kyuubi is, Model L," KyuubiYoko replied.

"I'm still amazed at how far technology has advanced in this time…" the last figure noted.

"Same here," Jiraiya and KyuubiYoko nodded.

* * *

"Damn it…So what if that comet signals the beginning of the Shaman Fight…" Marcus groaned, cold patches on his legs, complained as he sat beside Pat, having the predicament, "…Ashe didn't have to increase our training in body and Amy having to increase our training in mind ten-fold!"

"If this keeps up, we'll be dead before it begins!" Pat groaned.

"But isn't the Shaman fight an important event?" Gray asked.

"I don't get it," Marcus said.

"From what you've told us, the Shaman Fight is important since numerous Shaman will be showing up here," Zack spoke.

"That's right! You two should be lazy!" Luna advised, "I should talk with Amy and Ashe sometime and ask them to increase it twenty-fold!"

"Nooo!" the two screamed before the group heard laughing.

"Young ones, are you troubled?"

"Huh?" everyone turned to see MJ, now wearing an American style leather shirt and sunglasses while his hair was completely pulled back and tied in a ponytail.

"You're both confused. At times like this, one should cleanse their heart and listen to the stars and the Earth," MJ advised, "Then…Your spirit will find the road you should walk."

"Nii-san, what are you…" Sonia began.

"The thing that can help you is this…The Pendant of the Native Americans! If you buy it now, I'll sell it for a cheap price!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Marcus exclaimed.

"A vendor?" Sonia facefaulted.

"You're MJ?" Luna asked.

"Wow…Is this stuff real Native American jewelry?" Bud asked.

"Why, yes. They were handcrafted by the Patch Tribe. The Patch stayed to their roots and try not to use technical marvels except for the Transer Cells," MJ explained before being clonked on the head by Sonia.

"Nii-san no baka!" Sonia barked as she dragged him off, all his merchandise somehow in his arms and in a backpack, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's tradition for the Patch," MJ replied as he was dragged away, "We're poor during the time of the Shaman Fight due to various reasons, so we sell handcrafted jewelry that's sent directly to us form the Patch Tribe. Plus, we use our cover to see possible participants for the Shaman Fight. Heh…Hahaha! I met an interesting fellow right away! Right…? Silver Wing!"

"Keh…From what I've seen from last night and just now…They're nothing, Silva! They've only got human spirits and that Marcus can't even use Over Soul," Silver Wing, on his shoulder, sneered.

"What about Pat?" Lyra asked.

"Split personality. Totally useless and makes it harder to Integrat with a Spirit and use Over Soul."

"…Wait…You call yourself 'Silva?'" Sonia asked.

"Yes. I did not want to be called my NetNavi Name while in disguise as a human, so I asked my nine Divine Spirits, the Silver Arms, for a name. Silver Wing here gave me the name 'Silva,' from his late master from the last Shaman Fight," MJ explained, "Now let me go! I've got merchandise from the Patch I need to sell!"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Sonia…!" Silva whined.

"No."

"Sonia, as your big brother, I order you to let me sell the Patch Merchandise."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Oh, you're eviler than Hao was at the last Shaman Fight…" MJ muttered, "At least from what the Silver Arms told me."

"No, she's crueler," Silver Wing snickered.

"Back in the ring, you jerk…"

"Is this personality part of your disguise? Being calm, cool, collected, and releasing wisdom at times and then becoming childish?"

"No. But I must do what I must in order to aid the Shaman Fight," Silva replied, "That, and this is my personality."

"Your annoyance is more like it."

"No. That's when people interfere with business, like you," Silva replied before flinching as Sonia stopped, Hibari in their path.

"For not showing documents of selling, I am confiscating everything you have," Hibari ordered as he took his katana out.

"Ulp…" Sonia paled, releasing Silva as he stood.

"So…You are Hibari?" Silva asked, "Very well then. You have ten minutes. If you can get at least one hit in, I will show you the Native American goods I have. If you cannot, you must buy everything I have in stock at _triple_ the price. Fair?"

"…Very well…" Hibari nodded.

"Come. Let us go somewhere that we need not worry from idiots who do not understand the spiritual plane," Silva spoke before the two walked off, Sonia staying in place in shock, "Little sister, inform our parents I may not be coming home till later."

"Oh! Uh…Al…All right…" Sonia nodded before walking off.

"He's going to get beaten up by Hibari and his new partner, isn't he?" Lyra asked.

"I pray he doesn't," Sonia replied while the two fighters stopped in a dark alley.

"Shi," Hibari ordered and the purple hedgehog FM-Ian appeared, "EM Wave Change, Hibari, on the air."

Shi glowed before engulfing Hibari in Cloud Flames. The Flames dispersed to reveal Hibari now in purple armor. Strangely, he resembled an officer in his armor with his PREFECT jacket on. Two metallic tonfa that dispersed the Cloud Flames Shi was made of erupted from his shoulders, the areas connecting the handles to the weapons coated in spikes. A white ring formed around Silva before splitting into two. He donned his armor as the rings went up and down. He snapped a finger and nine animal spirits appeared around him. The last four being a silver-shelled green turtle, a pink serpent, an orange wolf, and a small brown buffalo.

"Let us go," MJ spoke, "Time Limit: Ten Minutes."

"Five," Hibari spoke.

"Very well then. I am Megaman Spirit," MJ said, "May I ask for your name?"

"…Order. Kamikorosu…"

"Silver Arms, let's go!" Megaman Spirit declared.

"Right!" the animal spirits exclaimed before the two fighters charged at each other, entering the Wave Roads.

* * *

"I hope your brother is all right, Sonia-chan…" Saito said.

"I still don't like him not going to school and selling those trinkets," Meiru spoke before they heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Silva called before being tackled into a hug by Meiru.

"Are you all right? Did Hibari hurt y…?" Meirui began before seeing not a single injury on Silva.

"He couldn't get past Silver Shield and Silver Fang," Silva replied before grinning as he held up his backpack that was close to bursting with money, "Plus, I got a ton of money for the Shaman Fight and the Patch Tribe!"

"H-How…?" Saito gawked, "Everyone that fights Hibari gets hurt by him."

"They must not put mana into it," Silva replied as he walked into his bedroom for a few moments and then exited, donning the outfit they saw him wear yesterday, "It is almost time to test the two."

**"The two?"** Falzar asked.

"Marcus Akurasa and Patrick Sprigs," Silva replied, "I have a request, concerning Lyra-sama, Falzar-sama, and Gregar-ero…"

"What is it?" Lyra asked.

**

* * *

Me: Well how do you like that? I managed to put Megaman Junior into this story along with the Shaman Fight. You can tell that this means that Marcus, Pat, and possibly Amy are leaving with their spirits and their WaveNavis, right?**

**Reborn: Of course.**

**Me: At least now we know that Jiraiya has taken Naruto and Solo under his wing as well. What will they learn frm him?**

**Reborn: Probably nothing important.**

**Me: Oi! Just wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Reborn: No. *takes out his gun***

**Me: Eek! R-r-r-reborn…Matte! *runs away as Reborn chases me***


	34. Pass or Fail! The Test of Silva!

**Me: Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

"Where are we going?" Inu asked.

"We told you; it's a surprise," Lyra replied.

"Yeah…But where are we going?" Black asked.

"Just let them take us there," White bopped him on the head.

**"Come on, Black. We're hitting the Porno Theater in the Red Light District…For free!"** Gregar laughed before grabbing Black and shooting off.

"…They're going to sneak in, aren't they?"

**"Most likely, Inu, most likely,"** Falzar nodded shamefully.

"I hate them…" White admitted.

"Same here," the other two girls agreed.

"Yep…" Inu nodded, "Well, I'm going back to Marcus and Amidamaru, kay?"

"No!" Lyra and Falzar shouted before dragging the two off, "We need your help specifically!"

* * *

"Ah…" Marcus sighed as he laid on his back, "This is my kind of place…"

"Not mine…" Pat shook as the two were currently on top of a hill overlooking a cemetery.

"Amazing how this changed from names over the years," Amidamaru chuckled, "I still remember when it was Funbari Hill."

"This is where you died, correct?" Bason asked.

"Yes. It was also the night I was immortalized as 'The Demon,'" Amidamaru frowned.

"Still annoyed at that name?" Pat asked.

"Big time," Amidamaru replied before shaking, "This is also where I fought Silva with Lord Yoh nearly 500 years ago."

"Silva? You mean Saito-sensei and Meiru-sama's kid?" Pat asked.

"A different Silva. A relative to Lord Yoh who died years ago," Amidamaru replied when a laugh was heard.

"I see, so this is ironic, isn't it? That's good. That's really good," Silva said as he released Wave Change, appearing beside the tree on the hill.

"Silva?" the four gapsed.

"Yo! This is really a good place to watch the stars. If it weren't this cold, I wouldn't have to wear this mantle," Silva joked, "But I'm blind, so I cannot see them!"

"And you're okay with it?" Pat gulped.

"…Yes, actually. You see…I haven't seen anything ever since the day father and mother vanished," Silva replied, "It was that morning and no matter what program was used, I stayed blind. Even when they replaced the eye program, the program just went blind as well."

"So if you're not here for star-gazing…Then why are you here, Silva-san?" Pat asked.

"…Sorry…I followed you four. I apologize for not telling you this earlier. I didn't want to cause trouble in broad daylight. It may be late, but allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Silva Hikari-Yami of the Patch Tribe and Guardian of the Glacier Patch Plant like the one I was named after and…" Silva explained as he flung off his mantle and held out an arm, his nine Silver Arms appearing on his body, "…An Official of the Shaman Fight in Electopia."

"You're the official?" Marcus gasped.

"Um…I've been curious about this, but what's with your spirits?" Pat asked, "They're different from normal animal spirits."

"They are my best spirits that trained themselves for the past millennia or so," Silva explained as his headband made his eyes shadow over, making them seem darker in appearance, "They will help to determine if you have the requirements to enter the Shaman Fight."

"A…test?" Marcus and Pat repeated.

"Precisely. I am one of the commissioners from the Patch Tribe that will oversee the Shaman Fight," Silva explained as the nine spirits vanished into the rings, "For that reason, I must make sure whether or not you two are qualified to participate."

"Ah…! The spirits went into the rings!" Marcus gasped.

"The rules are simple; All you have to do is, with any attack…damage my body once. That is all. If you two can do that, Marcus Akurasa and Patrick Sprigs…Then the two of you will qualify to participate in the Shaman Fight."

"B-But, we can't fight you…" Marcus stammered.

"Is it due to the fact I'm blind?" Silva demanded, annoyance clear in his tone.

"No! Not that, we're afraid of what your mom will do to us!" Pat whimpered.

"She knows there is a chance I will receive injuries tonight," Silva replied, "Also, I must inform you that we of the Patch Tribe often communicate with the Great Spirit."

"The Great Spirit?" Marcus gasped.

"Yes. That is all I can inform you about until you pass. Then, I will give you a bit more information and a Token of Approval."

"Token of Approval?" the two Shaman repeated.

"Quit wasting time and decide whether or not you two will fight me or not," Silva ordered, "There are so many people waiting in line behind you two for this test that they could fill up an entire mountain. The time limit for this test is ten minutes. You will only get one chance. If you pass this up, then feel free to wait 500 years for another chance."

"Is that so…?" Marcus asked as his eye twitched before he took out Harusame while Pat took out his collapsible staff with a blade on the end, "You seem pretty smart about the Shaman Fight, Silva…!"

"So we'll win and get as much info as we need from you! Bason, into the Dao Shi!" Pat declared, engaging his Over Soul, "Golden Over Soul!"

_'Interesting…He can create the Over Soul…But can he control it?'_ Silva thought, "And you, Marcus? Can you pull that off? Even if you can, neither of you can scratch me."

"Whoo…Such confidence, fitting for an examiner…But, your words…" Marcus said as he grasped the blade before releasing it and creating a shockwave, "Should wait till after you've seen Amidamaru's power!"

"Hmph…Shinkuu Buddha-Giri, eh? Hmm…Quite an impressive combination technique, Marcus. Not a single mistake and done very quickly. Unfortunately, this by itself will never defeat me!" Silva declared before the attack was deflected not even a foot from him.

"Deflected?" Amidamaru and Marcus gasped.

"Let me! Rapid Tempo!" Pat declared as he released a barrage of jabs at Silva while Amida-Marcus tried to strike Silva with his katana when both weapons were stopped.

"Didn't you hear me? Your basic combinations cannot ever hope to defeat me," Silva said as a sleek, silver shield resembling the turtle spirit and the weasel spirit appeared on his left arm, blocking the two blades.

"The turtle and the weasel turned into a shield?" Pat gasped.

"Very good. These are the sacred soul of the turtle, Silver Shield, and the sacred soul of the weasel, Silver Paw! They are quite the reliable fellows," Silva smirked.

"Sa…Sacred…" Pat began.

"…Soul?" Marcus finished.

"Exactly. Sacred Souls are those of creatures other than humans, namely souls that came from nature. However, there are rare cases when a human soul transforms into a Sacred Soul, like Silver Fang, Silver Spike, and Silver Paw. Since we are tied together by fate, allow me to give you an introduction," Silva said as he rose his right leg, showing a fusion between the buffalo spirit and Silver Helm, "These are the sacred souls of the Buffalo and the Rhino, Silver Horn and Silver Helm."

"Those things…on his leg?" Marcus gasped.

"Sacred Souls are different from those of humans like us. Their physical forms change according to the will of their user. This means they can directly take advantage of the individual's strength and power and amplify them! Just like _this_!" Silva declared before making a simple kick that released a powerful blow at the two, who managed to block with their blades.

"From just a kick…?" Pat gasped.

"Lord Marcus, Lord Pat, if we keep going like this, we'll…"

"What are you doing, Amidamaru?" Marcus yelped.

"We're going to fly too far and fall off the cliff!" Amidamaru screamed.

"What?" Marcus and Pat screamed.

"Heh-heh…My apologies. I guess I overdid it. Well then, I will simply have to use this power…" Silva began as the head of the coyote spirit and Silver Fang appeared on his left leg before sprinting at high speeds, "Go! Sacred Souls of the Coyote and the Shark, Silver Tail and Silver Fang!"

"S…So fast!" Pat yelped as Silva made a high jump at the two, his left arm being engulfed by the snake and Silver Spike, turning them into a rod-like snake and the stinger of a scorpion with the claws at the sides of his arm.

"Give them a hand, Sacred Souls of the Snake and Scorpion, Silver Rod and Silver Spike!" Silva declared before the two spirits extended themselves, wrapped around the two, and flung them back to the hill.

"What the hell's going on here? How can spirits touch things and do all the things those guys are doing right now?" Marcus asked.

"Hehe…That is because my power solidifies the Sacred Souls."

"He disappeared?" Marcus gasped.

"Where'd he go?" Pat asked.

"Master, look up there!" Bason called from the Over Soul before pointing up with himself.

"The ability to grant our spirits physical form…is the true power of a Shaman…In other words, one's Furyoku," Silva explained, floating in the air.

"Is he on the Wave Roads?" Pat gasped.

"No…He's flying!" Marcus gawked.

"I am actually not doing either. I am just using Furyoku to give form to these Sacred Souls within these rings," Silva explained as Silver Wing, now metallic angel wings and shoulder armor, formed on him with the other spirits, "For instance, right now…All I did was use another Sacred Soul, Silver Wing!"

"He can use nine spirits at once?" the two teens exclaimed, freaking out a bit.

"Of course," a voice replied when Reborn emerged from Silva's hair, "Ciaosu."

"Uncle Reborn?" Silva pondered, "That explains why my hair felt heavier than normal."

"You could tell? Strange, that's never happened before," Reborn said before looking over at the two teens, "You should know that Hibari could not even get past Silver Shield and Silver Paw in this state, even when he was in Wave Change. His Box Weapons didn't even get to him."

_'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ the two screamed in their minds.

"I bet they're screaming 'shit' over and over again in their minds…" Silver Wing laughed.

"Oi, oi, oi!"

"Come on now, Silver Wing. Just give them a chance…" Silver Shield spoke.

"Nah. I agree with him," Silver Rod spoke.

"Voooooiiiit! I want to fight the samurai!" Silver Fang roared, "Let's keep going!"

"Silver Fang, shut up," Silver Helm ordered.

"What did you say to me, Kaba?"

"He told you to shut up," Silver Paw replied, "Silva, I agree with Silver Shield on the matter. They still have five minutes. We should give them the chance."

"Very well…" Silva nodded before looking down at the two, "Marcus, engage your Over Soul. I know you know of it and have been trying to master it."

"But I can't do it!" Marcus argued, "I've practiced trying to pull it off every day and nothing but fizzles!"

"Did you think about what state you were in during your attempts?" Silver Paw pondered, making Marcus's eyes widen.

"Well, all those times he was in Wave Change and…" Pat began before his eyes widened.

"That's enough! I, for one, will never have any hope for slow idiots like that headphones-wearing brat!" Silver Wing declared, "So, just forget it, Silva!"

"Yeah," Silver Rod nodded as Silver Tail scoffed.

"Indeed," Silver Helm nodded.

"Uh…I…" Silver Horn stammered.

"These bastards…! How dare they…!" Marcus growled, "I understand that we need to use Furyoku to materialize spirits, but I don't get it!"

"Marcus, when I create Golden Over Soul, what do I use?" Pat asked, sohwing Marcus his glowing weapon with gold energy seeping out of the blade.

"Bason and...your Dao Shi?"

"Right. And look at Silva-san," Pat spoke as he pointed at the older male.

"Ah! That bird…If I look at it carefully, it seems like it's coming out of those feathers on Silva's headband…Wait, it's not just the bird…Ah! They're all connected to a body part of the animal they represent!" Marcus gasped, "What…What does this mean?" _'Feathers, shells, horns, legs, exoskeletons, and fangs…They're all body parts linked to the different powers of the Sacred Souls!'_ "No way…You're telling me that the way to materialize a spirit is…!"

"Three minutes left. Is something wrong? Are you giving up, kids? If you just hit me once each, you shall pass! Unfortunately, that is the hardest part," Silva smirked, "Especially since one of you has yet to achieve an Over Soul and the other's Over Soul is incomplete."

"I…Incomplete?" Pat repeated.

"You heard the guy!" Silver Wing barked, "That is not the complete Golden Over Soul!"

"What do you mean?" Pat asked.

"Bason leaks from the Dao Shi," Silver Paw explained.

"…I got it…Amidamaru, I have an idea!" Marcus grinned as he held Amidamaru in Spirit Flame Form.

"You do…?" Amidamaru gasped.

"I'm not sure, but…We'll know instantly when we try!"

"When we try?" Amidamaru exclaimed.

"After taking a look at another Shaman who can use the Over Soul like Pat can…I finally know why Shamans fight together with spirits," Marcus replied with a gentle smile and a confident look in his eyes, "Do you still want to help me out…Amidamaru?"

"Yoh…"

"Pat, what did Silva say about your Over Soul?" Marcus asked.

"…Ah! So that means…!" Pat began.

"…Marcus-dono…Of course I do!" Amidamaru roared as his body erupted with more flames than ever.

"All right then! Let's do this!"

"Hyoui-Gattai!" the two teens shouted.

"It seems they get it…" Silva chuckled.

"What?" Silver Fang gawked, "That…That's…Impossible! You're saying that idiot will make that samurai's spirit…"

"Ooooohh! Hyoui-Gattai! Amidamaru into Harusame!" Marcus roared as he slammed Amidamaru into the blade.

"E-Enter the sword?" Silver Helm repeated in shock when the two teens across from them were engulfed in a flash of light, forcing Silver Wing to shield his and Silva's eyes with his wings.

"What's this light?" Silver Spike asked.

"Haha…! Since neither have true control of it…They're releasing all of their furyoku! That is exactly right, Marcus Akurasa and Patrick Sprigs! I used these nine objects for the Sacred Souls, and with them I can give these spirits bodies!" Silva laughed, "But! There's a special requirement for each! Such as a turtle's shell for defense, or an eagle's feathers for flight! Each and every part must have a relation to that spirit it represents; a symbol unto itself! In your cases, the symbol of your samurai is the sword and the symbol of the warrior is the Dao Shi! Observe, Silver Arms! This is the new battle form for both! Over Soul!"

The light faded to reveal Marcus and Pat, each holding their weapons. However, a brilliant scarlet flame was roaring off of Marcus's katana as a dark visage was grasping the hilt between its massive teeth while red Samurai shoulder guards were on the sides of the flame. Pat's Dao Shi was longer with eight gold spheres near the top, bound together by gold ropes. At the top, a giant gold blade erupted from one of the spheres. Both were panting as they observed their new weapons.

"Over…"

"…Soul?"

"Normally, it would be impossible to put a spirit into an object, causing the spirit to seep out of it like in the case of Bason and Patrick's Dao Shi. To make the impossible with spirits and items possible…_That_ is the Furyoku!" Silva explained, "So how does it feel, you two? Forcing a soul outside of one's body is a tiring task, is it not? You have both exceeded my expectations."

"This way, our powers are on the same level now," Pat grinned, allowing Rey to take control so he could focus on the furyoku.

"Bring it, Silva! This time it's for real!" Marcus declared.

"Very well. But allow me this…For it shall take only one attack to prove if you two are worthy or not," Silva smirked as he released his Over Souls.

"One strike?" Rey repeated.

"Exactly…" Silva replied as the spirits began to pile on top of each other with Silver Helm at the bottom, Silver Horn on him, Silver Fang on him, Silver Rod wrapped around him, Silver Spike, and Silver Tail, Silver Shield holding onto Silver Tail with Silver Paw holding onto his shell, and Silver Wing at the top, "That one attack will determine everything!"

"This should be interesting," Reborn smirked, now on the tree, as Silva unsheathed his knife, "Oi! I suggest you two put everything into it or he'll kill you both."

"Now, after completing Fushintou Over Soul…Because I feel you two may finally be worthy…So…" Silva smirked as he twirled his knife, "I'll have to get serious as well! Shousai-Gattai! Sacred Soul Merge!"

"Right!" the Silver Arms declared before they began to fuse with the knife and each other.

"Gah! Waah! What the hell is this?" Marcus gasped.

The nine spirits had transformed into a robotic version of a totem pole with Silver Shield and Silver Paw being a targeting device. Silver Wing's beak was open and revealed a blaster within it. In truth, the high-tech totem pole was actually a sleek, futuristic blaster made of nine spirits. Silva caught it and opened his eyes, revealing they had turned scarlet with three tomes in each before turning into black pinwheels in the scarlet.

"Complete! Combination Beam Cannon! Totem Pole Cannon V4!" Silva declared.

"Com…Combination Beam Cannon?" Rey repeated.

"This is the final result of combining my nine Sacred Souls into one weapon," Silva explained, "Originally, this weapon was bulkier in appearance until I listened to the Patch Song. Unlike others who had heard it and had their hearts completely closed, mine was opened from its years of closure. This Over Soul is your final chance at striking me. If your combined Furyoku does not surpass the blast from my Over Soul, then you shall be closer to your spirits than ever. However, if they surpass mine, then this weapon will be worthless. If this attack is too much for you two, then this place will be your grave. Only two things can come of this. I will say no more. If you two desire to be Shaman King, accept this challenge! You have but a minute left. There are no other options."

"You bet we'll do it!" Rey replied, "No way in hell am I going to wait another 500 years for this chance!"

"I won't know until I try, so let's go!" Marcus grinned.

"Very well then…Shamanic Totem Pole Blast!" Silva roared as he fired a giant cannonball made of furyoku at the two.

"Voooiiiit! Direct hit!" Silver Fang roared, "Those little pricks will be mutilated!"

"That…has yet to be decided, Silver Fang," Silva smirked.

"What?" Silver Fang gasped when he saw the blast had been stopped by the Over Souls, "Whaaaat? Impossible! They stopped the blast?"

"It seems that we're about to be skewered and sliced by the two weapons," Silver Spike noted as the attack was being sliced in four by the two blades.

The two teens roared as the energy around their weapons extended and sliced through the cannon, destroying it. Silva jumped back as the two teens panted. The Sacred Souls were all on the ground, all of them but Silver Shield and Silver Paw sliced in half down the middle and twitching with foam falling out of their separated mouths. The two teens frowned in defeat as they saw not a single scratch upon the blind, 190-year-old NetNavi in a teen's body across from them.

"Damn…!" Rey panted as he and Marcus lost their Over Souls.

"We…lost…" Marcus groaned as the two began to collapse.

"Marcus-Dono/Master Pat!" the two spirits cried when Silva caught them both.

"Do not worry, Samurai, Warlord of China. They are merely tired from the use of all their furyoku. But, that is expected, since they created a furyoku that was powerful enough to wound me," Silva spoke as his eyes changed back to their foggy forest-green.

"Enough…to wound you?" Bason repeated.

"Are you saying that we…?" Amidamaru gasped as his headband fell off in two pieces.

"Exactly. They passed," Silva smiled softly, his forehead now revealing two fresh cuts while the feathers on his head woke up the two teens that had nearly fallen asleep form exhaustion.

"Ah?" Pat gasped as the two teens slowly regained their balance and Silva faced the four.

"Marcus!" Inu cried as he flew as fast as he could to the place with Gemini, Falzar, Gregar, and Lyra coming after him.

"We're sorry, Silva…" Lyra apologized.

**"(S)He blabbed,"** Falzar and Gregar said as they pointed at each other.

"It is quite all right. For they have both passed. Marcus, Patrick, you two have more than successfully passed the Shaman Fight Qualification Exam. Then, as promised, these are yours," Silva spoke before handing the two ornamental devices the reminded the two of their Transer Cells, but looking more like PDAs, "Proof as a Shaman Fight Participant. This is the Star Carrier: Model Oracle Bell: The Com-Link of the Gods!"

"Yahoo!" Marcus and Pat cheered as their spirits cried silently in joy with their Wave Partners whooping with the two teens-except for White, who was patting the two ghosts on their backs.

"Hey…Please finish listening to the instructions first…" Silva called, getting their attention.

"Instructions?" Inu repeated.

"Yes. An Oracle is like a messenger of God," Silva explained as he tied a spare headband on his head, "Basically, from now on, you will be briefed through that com-link."

"Briefed?" Pat repeated.

"Yes, about the Shaman Fight and everything pertaining to it. Look and you'll see you've been registered," Silva said as he pointed at the screens to show them reading 'Marcus Akurasa and Patrick/Rey Sprigs: Japan."

"How'd our names get on these?" Marcus flipped.

"Surprised? That is a high-tech information terminal created by the Murians and given to the Patch as gifts to improve the technology years before Mu fell. But you can think of it as a regular Wave Linked Device," Silva explained, "Since the details of the Shaman Fight are too complicated to explain all at once, these Star Carriers: Model Oracle Bell are necessary. Each one sends out simple instructions, such as location, time, and opponent when you have a battle. Furthermore, it lists the rules and decides the winner. At certain times, you will receive instructions and must follow them step-by-step. Through this, you earn points. The one with the most points at the end of the Shaman Fight will be declared the Shaman King. That is all. End of Instructions. Well, I must attend to some pressing matters. I wish you a good night."

"Wait a minute!" the teens cried, making the running Silva stop in mid Wave Change.

"I still don't get it! Who are we getting messages from?" Marcus asked.

"It is the very goal all the participants are trying to obtain…The being born to watch over this universe…the being from whom other souls are then born…The King of Spirits!" Silva replied.

"Wow…" Marcus awed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that there are other Officiates who have come to Electopia-though we of the Patch call it by its birth name, Japan-. If they start to bother you two, show them your Star Carriers. Meeting you two has been quite the experience this night," Silva bowed as his Sacred Souls appeared, completely fine, "And I'm glad I was able to witness the 'place where your souls reside.' Marcus Akurasa, Patrick Sprigs, may the Great Spirit watch over you."

"Heh…Do you best, kiddo!" Silver Wing grinned with one eye opened.

"Who would've thought you two would look so cool when you both try your best?" Silver Fang pondered.

"Vooooiiiiiit! I will fight you again, Amidamaru!" Silver Fang roared.

"You did well, Marcus and Patrick," Silver Spike chuckled.

"I…" Silver Horn stammered.

"You two were excellent," Silver Helm and Silver Paw bowed.

"I hope we'll see each other in the days ahead. There will be a chance that Silva will die tonight, remember that," Silver Tail said.

"We will," the group nodded.

"Well, then, let's go see the next candidate, Silva," Silver Shield smiled as he looked up at his partner.

"Very well, let us proceed," Silva said, transforming into Megaman Spirit with his Over Souls attached before flying off.

"These last four years just keep getting better and better!" Marcus grinned.

"Yeah. I never thought I would have friends who help me with Rey or even accept me for my Split Personality," Pat agreed, "Or that I would be friends with another Shaman."

"And I would probably just be relaxing everywhere, trying to avoid school to improve my skills as a Shaman, and probably get on your bad side easily," Marcus chuckled.

"You still do, Marcus," Pat laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Marcus joined in laughing.

"You do realize that Ashe and Amy will increasing your training even further now that you two have passed, correct?" Reborn asked, making the two pale.

"Nnnnnooooooo!" the two teens, their spirits, and their partners-except the female half of one-screamed in pure fear.

* * *

"I'm home…" Silva yawned.

"Silva-kun! Are you okay?" Meiru asked as she dashed in.

"Nope…" Silva groaned, collapsing in Meiru's arms.

"I heard a scream! What's wrong?" Saito asked as he dashed downstairs with Sonia, both holding baseball bats and a wok.

Their eyes widened as their weapons dropped to the floor with a clatter. Meiru was shivering as she gently had Silva's head in her lap. Across various parts of her body were various cuts still bleeding badly. His upper clothing was in shreds except for his headband and fingerless gloves. Saito quickly grabbed a medical kit Medi had given them before they came home with Silva and quickly began to treat the wounds. Sonia gently hugged Meiru from behind, both looking at the treatment with worry and fear before their eyes widened further when Silva just started to laugh.

"Twenty…I can't believe I just passed over twenty Shamans!" Silva laughed, "Each one managed to pass with a single strike!"

"It's true…He has twenty strikes on him," Saito noted, "Now stop laughing! This is serious, Silva!"

"I know! The Great Spirit has given us such a blessing this Shaman Fight!" Silva grinned.

"Are you crazy?" Saito barked.

"Nope! Just blind!" Silva laughed.

"Silva-kun, please don't do something like this again," Meiru begged, causing a frown to form on Silva's face.

"I'm sorry, but there will be a time where I will receive attacks much worse than this," Silva replied, "I am in charge of a special area once the Shaman King has been picked. There, I must fight anyone at all costs. Even if I am killed or deleted, I will protect the Shaman King as he and the Great Spirit bond as one."

"But why?" Meiru asked as tears formed, "I don't want to lose you, Silva-kun. I don't want to lose any of my children!"

"I and do not wish to lose either you, father, or my little siblings, mother," Silva replied, tears falling from just his left eye.

"Nii-san…Y…Your tears…" Sonia began.

"I can only cry from one eye, I know," Silva replied, "I shed half my tears the day mother and father were frozen by Pegasus Magic. As of now, I can only cry from my left eye."

"I thought that Silver Shield and Silver Paw could protect you," Sonia said.

"How do you think he only has these shallow wounds?" Silver Paw asked, appearing with the other Silver Arms.

"These are shallow?" the three asked.

"Trust me, these are shallow for me," Silva replied before turning into Megaman Spirit, "You need not worry, father. Recall that we are NetNavis as well as humans. Recovery 300, download."

Steam hissed off his wounds slowly before they sealed up. He removed the bandages and released his Wave Change. He looked at them all and smiled gently.

"I am happy…Even back then, you cared like this," Silva said, "Now I need rest. Good night."

"Eep! Nii-san!" Sonia yelped as Silva fainted, purring, "He's purring?"

"When he was learning how to integrate with animal spirits, it resulted in him integrating with many feline spirits," Silver Tail chuckled, "Now he sleeps like one."

"That's it!" Meiru snapped as she shot up and grabbed the Silver Arms by the necks and squeezing tightly, a green-slowly-turning-red glow appearing in her eyes in a spiral formation, "Listen to me and listen _very_ carefully; _I_ am an mother who loves her children so much she would die before they would get put near death. Now either you nine tell me what is going on, or _else_!"

"Yes, Ms. Hikari-Yami!" the Silver Arms whimpered, all of them truly afraid of the woman before them…and they were already dead.

"Now start talking!" Meiru ordered, releasing the Silver Arms, "Mega, get the coffee ready immediately! Sonia, go back to bed because you still have school tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am/Kaa-san…" the two whimpered before dashing off, _'She's scarier than when she was pregnant with the twins…'

* * *

_

**Me: Well that was good, right?**

**Reborn: Of course.**

**Me: Plus, MArcus and Pat fully achieved their Over Souls. But will they be able to have complete control?**

**Reborn: Probably not.**

**Me: Oi! Just wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Reborn: No. *takes out his gun***

**Me: Eek! R-r-r-reborn…Matte! *runs away as Reborn chases me***


	35. MiniStory: Turkey Run! Get that Turkey!

**Me: Here's the next chapter! This is non-cannon to the storyline.

* * *

**

"That is all that we know has happened to him these last 150 years, though we have only known him since he joined the Path 100 years ago," Silver Paw spoke.

"I see…" Meiru noted as she finished drinking her fifth cup of coffee.

"So what will you be doing now?" Silver Helm asked.

"I can't help but worry for him," Meiru replied, "He's my eldest boy and one I missed for years now. Please…Just make sure he lives."

"We will do whatever it takes, Lady Meiru, mother of our master Silva," Silver Paw bowed.

"Minna," Silva spoke, getting the attention of everyone…especially since he had an old hunting gun with him, "It is almost Thanksgiving, yes?"

"Well…Yes," Saito replied.

"Then it's time for a Turkey Hunt," Silva smirked, "Silver Paw."

"Hai, Lord Silva," Silver Paw nodded before turning into a silver ball of spirit flames.

"Integrate, Silver Paw," Silva said as he pressed the spirit into his body before looking up, his eyes now onyx, "So…This is what you all look like now…I'm happy."

"Y…You can see?" Saito gasped.

"It is only when I integrate with one of the Silver Arms or when the Totem Pole Cannon is formed that I am able to regain my sight," Silva explained, "When I Integrate with one, the eyes they had when they lived are now my eyes."

"Th…That's amazing, niisan!" Sonia gasped.

"It is rather simple, to admit," Silva chuckled, "Now then…I am going to hunt for a turkey."

"Why? We can just buy one at a store," Saito replied.

"Yes, but he has an allergy to store-bought birds," Silver Spike explained as Silver Fang, Silver Wing, and Silver Shell collapsed in laughter.

"Silence, you three," Silva glared at them, his onyx eyes turning crimson with three tomes in them.

"Sh-Sharingan?" Lyra gasped, recalling a talk she had with Kyuubi.

"These are the eyes of Silver Paw's past life," Silva explained as his eyes changed back before he began to drag Saito out, "Tou-san, I will need your help."

**"Can I come?"** Gregar asked.

"Hai."

"Wait, Silva!" Saito yelped, "Why am I coming?"

"Multiple eyes are better than just one," Silva replied before giving Saito a gun resembling the one he was holding, "Also, you are the only one that's solid as well and can hold a gun."

"D'oh!"

"Have fun, you two!" Meiru waved.

* * *

"So why are we in the forests of Netopia?" Saito asked.

"Simple; you can find good turkeys in America, Tou-san," Silva replied as he cooked a stew, "Now hide. Turkeys are attracted to soups."

"What?" Saito pondered before Silva dragged him into a bush.

After a few minutes, a turkey walked up. Saito just looked at his son in shock. Silva pointed at the turkey, who was sniffing the stew.

_'Rock Soup…Let's see…There's only one way to flavor Rock Soup; And that's with…a dead turkey,'_ the turkey thought before screaming, "A _Dead Turkey_?"

"I…It talked?" Saito gawked.

"The Patch hunt here for various reasons. One reason is talking turkey is delicious for a Thanksgiving Feast," Silva explained as the turkey gobbled and dashed off, "Okay, men and Silver Rod, let's get that turkey!"

The two ran off with the spirits and Gregar following. Soon, they came upon the turkey, currently singing a song about turkeys. He noticed them and paled.

"Uh-oh…" the turkey gulped.

"After him!" Silva barked.

With that, the turkey gobbled and ran off in fear as the group gave chase, firing their weapons. The turkey ran over a river and into a standing tree trunk. The group ran through the water and were about to go into the trunk when the gobbling turkey popped out on one on the other side of the river. They ran across the river and into the trunk. The turkey walked out of a cave between the two tree trunks when the group popped out of the one closest to it. The turkey gobbled in fright before running off. The group gave chase when they lost sight of him.

"What do we do now?" Silver Fang asked.

"Which way did he go? Which way did he go?" Silver Helm pondered.

"Allow me," Saito replied as he pulled out a red whistle labeled 'Turkey Whistle.'  
He took a deep breath before blowing into it. A compartment opened up revealing a robotic hand that blew into the front, making a whistle noise. It startled everyone, even Saito, when it shouted 'Hey, Turkeeeey!'

"…How did that happen?" Silva asked.

"I'm…not sure," Saito replied, sweatdropping.

"Did you buy that online?" Silver Fang asked.

"Yes."

"Then there's the problem!" Silver Fang roared.

"Gobble! Gobble! Gobble!" a voice called.

The group jumped a little at the shout. The two then ran off after the call. The two skidded to a halt. Before them was a black office labeled 'Ye Olde Black Market.'

"Pst. Hey, guys, you ever buy a hot turkey?" the turkey asked.

"Sorry. I don't buy turkeys. I'm allergic to store turkeys," Silva replied.

"This one's fresh and still alive," the turkey replied.

"Very well. Let's see it."

"Is it fresh?" Saito asked.

"Is it fresh? Just take a look at all that white meat. Look at all that dark meat.," the turkey replied as he puffed his chest up and pulled up his feathers like a shirt, patting the fresh meat underneath, before pulling up his left leg's feathers to pat on the dark meat, "Feel the material of that wing. Look at the size of that wishbone."

"Uh, everyone?" Silver Shield began as the turkey showed them a giant wishbone.

"You want to eat it here, or take it with you?" the turkey asked.

"To go, please," Saito replied.

"Guys?" Silver Shield asked.

"All right, then. I'll wrap it to go!"

"Guys!"

"What?" Silva and Saito asked.

"That was the turkey!" Silver Shield shouted when a wrapped up package walked out of the doors.

"Here you go, bubs! Enjoy!" the turkey replied form the bag, handing himself to them.

"Well, that was easy," Saito replied.

"I know. Normally, they're much more inte…" Silva began when a bear walked by, wearing an 'Eat At Joe's' sign.

"Was that…?" Saito began.

"That was Joe. Nice try, Joe! I'm not falling for it again!" Silver Paw shouted, temporarily taking over Silva's body.

"Let's go home now," Saito sweatdropped as he shook his head, "I need some aspirin before we see anything else that's strange."

"Very well, Father," Silva nodded before the two turned into Wave Forms and went off.

* * *

"...It just gift-wrapped itself and gave himself over," Saito finished, "Then a bear walks by with a sign that reads 'Eat At Joe's' and I'm in need of aspirin!"

"That is one weird story," Geo said when an explosion was heard and they turned to see the turkey leading Ronin and Silva, both injured in a cartoon way, while the turkey played a military marching theme through a pipe.

"No…It can't be…" Saito paled before Ashe ran out and began to fire at the turkey with Reborn.

The turkey gobbled before running off. It jumped into a convenient hole with sandbags surrounding it and labeled 'Cat Hole'…until Copy punched him out. She puffed her cheeks and hissed before going back down into the hole and closed it, the sign flipping to read 'No Vacancies.' Ashe ran up with the old gun ready and the Turkey ran off.

"I'm not going after it, okay?" Saito asked before walking off, "I need to take a nap. _I_ need to take a nap!"

"Heh-heh. That is one funny turkey," War-Rock chuckled.

The turkey ran into the nearby park and around a log. Ashe stopped at it and placed her gun at the side of the log. The turkey grabbed it then put it back, the gun's barrel flipped around, while Ashe was looking around. She turned and the turkey popped out with a paddleboard. He swung and struck Ashe in the rear. She turned and fired, hitting herself in the face. The smoke cleared to reveal to reveal Ashe's face covered in soot. She opened her mouth and released a stream of smoke from it before collapsing.

"My sides are killin' me…!" War-Rock exclaimed as he collapsed laughing.

"We've got to stop that turkey, War-Rock," Geo said.

"Really?" War-Rock complained.

Geo hid in a bush and wave-changed. He appeared before the log and pulled on three turkey feathers. What he pulled up was Silva as he was integrating with Silver Fang, his eyes turning black and pissed off. The turkey jumped onto Rockman's shoulder and poked them both in the eyes. Silva turned into Megaman Soul and the two gave chase. The two fired their blasters until the turkey did a spin and wore Superman's outfit, the 'S' on the chest now a 'T.' He flexed his torso and the laser shots bounced right off. The turkey did a spin once more and ran off without the suit on. The three skidded to a halt before a streetlight that was on Red. Joe walked by, wearing his sign.

"…Was that a bear?" War-Rock asked.

"He must have followed us," Silva noted.

"Voooiiiit! Turn already!" Silver Fang roared.

The light turned green. The three ran off once more and onto a bridge. The turkey skidded to a halt and leaned with a grin against a sign that read 'end of the line.' The two ran off the bridge before skidding to a halt. The two looked at each other before looking down. They gulped before Silva quickly preformed an Over Soul with Silver Wing and caught Rockman before they fell. The turkey had ran off as they landed on a Wave Road. Lyra Note appeared, her outfit different. She had her yellow hair, but now it went down to her hips. Her scarf had hearts on the ends of them while her red dress had gained red torso armor with strange silver openings on the back. They glowed before two pink energy wings emerged from them. Her gloves had changed into more armored ones with harp-symbols on them. Her boots gained a bit more armor and had musical notes on the sides. Her new armor also had rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topazes, ambers, amethysts, and cobalt on them. Lyra's Guitar Form was now adorned the jewels as well.

"Guys, I have an idea," Lyra Note said before the trio got off the wave roads while she took out some pain.

She pointed out at the turkey running towards them. She then pointed at the wall behind them. She nodded to the two before she gave them both some paint as well. The trio quickly painted a tunnel that seemed to actually be there. They hid in a nearby bush as the turkey approached. The turkey ran through the tunnel, shocking them.

"That's impossible!" Lyra Note exclaimed.

Silver Wing flew out to the wall. He saw something in the center of it. He looked closer and it seemed to be growing bigger. He paled when a horn went off and a eighteen wheeler drove through the tunnel painting. He flew over to Megaman Soul, paler than ever. The turkey laughed until he fell off the wall and into a pot of boiling water Meiru and Hope had made. The two mothers nodded to each other with grins as the others ran up, those in Wave Change dropping it.

"Hey! This water's cold!" the turkey shivered.

"What?" Hope exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Meiru argued.

"We can see it's boiling hot!" Rey argued.

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!"

"Cold."

"Hot! And I'll prove it to you," Ray replied as he jumped in with the turkey…screaming and shooting out five seconds later, "Eeeeeyoooowww!"

"Wow. Can't believe that worked," the turkey said as he jumped out and ran off.

"…I hate that turkey," Meiru narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Rayne grinned as she walked over, carrying a pot, "I heard you guys lost your caught turkey."

"Stupid, smart aleck turkey…" Sonia muttered.

"Well, I went out today to go find a fresh turkey and managed to catch two of them," Rayne grinned, "Would you like the other?"

"Really? Why thank you, Rayne-chan," Meiru bowed.

"Here you go!" Rayne grinned as she gave Meiru the pot, "All ready plucked, beheaded, and cleaned. Best be getting home now. Ja ne."

"What a nice friend of ours, that Rayne-chan is," Meiru giggled as Rayne left.

"I should make a note to let her help me next year in getting a turkey," Silva noted.

* * *

"Would you like to cut the meat?" Rayne offered.

"Well, I say, well indeed I do," the turkey grinned as he carved the roast beef.

* * *

**Me: I just thought of this up on the spot.**

**Reborn: I didn't like it.**

**Me: Why? No death?**

**Reborn: Possibly…**

**Me: Well, what will happen next time?**

**Reborn: Probably nothing important.**

**Me: Oi! Just wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Reborn: No. *takes out his gun***

**Me: Eek! R-r-r-reborn…Matte! *runs away as Reborn chases me***


	36. Palkia! Goodbye Rayne and Turbo!

**Me: Here's the next chapter! As of this chapter, Rayne will not be appearing for some time. I own the Megaman from another Zone.**

* * *

Time and Space cannot exist with one another. Without Time, Space cannot expand. With Space, Time cannot go on. A balance must be maintained to keep existence together. Silva looked out at the stars, integrated with Silver Paw. He always felt closer to Silver Paw than the others of the Silver Arms for some reason. The two looked out at the various constellations before a small speck of light was seen. The light became a shooting star and collided in the nearby forest. A pink mark shaped like a snake began to glow on Silva's left leg.

"So…He's appeared…" Silva noted.

"If he is here, then that means something bad is occurring," Silver Paw noted.

"Here we go again…" Silver Wing sighed.

"At least we're on the good guys this time and not going to end up with Silva killed," Silver Rod spoke.

"Um…Uh…" Silver Horn whimpered.

* * *

"So this is where the meteorite hit?" Rockman asked.

"Yes," Saito replied, "We're a bit nervous about normal humans approaching it."

"Because you're not sure what will happen?" Axl Ashe asked.

"That's right," Aaron replied, "We're sorry about this, but can you guys check it out?"

"You got it!" Turbo Duel grinned.

"I don't like it…" Copper grumbled as Rockman, Turbo Duel, Axl Ashe, Axl Grey, White Lion, Ho-Ma-Ran Ame, and Maximum Panchi went into the forest.

"Get use to it," Ronin ordered.

"Sir!" Copper saluted.

* * *

The seven approached a large area. The site was still smoking from the impact late last night. The various trees in the area were bent and splintered and the ground was burnt. Rockman frowned as he looked up at the Wave Roads, all of them cracked and broken apart with the Mr. Hertz all working hard to fix the damage. Slowly they approached a large crater. They looked within it and gulped. There, a giant pink and white meteor was resting.

"What…What is it?" War-Rock pondered.

"I'm…I'm not sure," White Lion replied.

"C-Can we leave…?" Shiroshishi whimpered.

"Same here," Turbo agreed.

"No way! I bet the stuff this thing's made of is perfect for grilling!" Turbo Duel grinned as she jumped down, "BattleCard, Predation! BreakSaber!"

Her left arm glowed and transformed into an energy sword with drill-like rings around it. It spun and she swung at the meteorite. Her blade broke on contact and sent her out of the crater and on Maximum Panchi.

"Ow!" the two cried.

A rumble was heard. They all looked down in the crater as growling was heard. Slowly, cracks formed on the meteorite. They all stepped back when a giant claw emerged from it. A powerful roar got the attention of the scientists, officers, and media near the area the seven entered. It got more of their attention when a pillar of pink and white light erupted from the area and released a flash of light. The light faded and everyone gasped. Above them were the Wave Roads, visible to them all. At the crater, the seven gulped. Standing before them was a creature beyond their knowledge. It seemed to be based upon the prehistoric dinosaurs known as the 'Theropod,' the bipedal carnivores. Its body was mainly a shade of light purple, although it had stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. It had semi-large wings in the same manner of coloring. It had round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls laid encrusted with a gray rim encircling them. Its arms had somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the wrist. It had a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extended to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail. It reeled its neck back and released a powerful roar. It began to float before flying off. Saito looked up at the beast as it flew overheard and paled.

"Saito, what's wrong?" Dubious asked.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-Godzilla!" Saito screamed before hiding behind Ronin, "Please don't eat me! Eat Copper, he's tasty."

"What?" Bob Copper exclaimed.

"That's just his Godzilla-Phobia talking," Ronin replied, "Place the city under a Code Red. We have a being from what may be another planet that is approaching it."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the officers saluted.

"Saito-san!" Turbo Duel called as the seven ran up, "That thing…It was the meteorite!"

"What?" Aaron gasped.

"…" War-Rock was silent, "You know…I think I saw that thing before. Hey, kid, let's get back to your place. I think I have an idea on who or what that thingy is," War-Rock replied.

"Really?" Rockman asked.

* * *

"My men are all following the order to not engage the creature in combat and just focus on evacuating the city," Protoman said as he and Acid Ace appeared.

"Would you mind telling me what is going on out there?" Roll Angel asked, tapping her left foot while she, Lyra Note, and Megaman Soul were prepping the house for an attack, the eldest son currently Integrated with Silver Spike.

"We're not exactly sure," Megaman replied, "But War-Rock has an idea."

"Got it!" the AM-Ian called as he and Rockman appeared with Copy Cat, the female holding a white device.

"…Is that a DSi?" Meiru asked.

"Yes," Copy Cat replied before she turned it on, "I still don't get what War-Rock is thinking…"

"I'm tellin' ya, the Godzilla thing out there comes from that game," War-Rock insisted, "Okay…Now go to the Menu…And now go there and…Ha! I told ya so! Look right here!"

Everyone looked over Copy Cat's shoulders and head. There, they all saw the screen, showing the creature that was currently walking through the streets of Echo Ridge. They all slowly looked at a grinning Omega-Xis before the WaveNavis grumbled and paid the AM-Ian WaveNavi.

**"This is the last time I bet against you…"** Gregar muttered as he paid him.

"So this is it?" Megaman gulped, "Still looks like a Godzilla."

"Oh, dear…" Roll Angel giggled with a sigh.

"Let's see now…It's name is Palkia. It's the Spatial Pokemon and a hybrid of Dragon and Water," Rockman examined, "Palkia has the ability to warp Space to its will and can even create alternate realities."

"So the Multiple Universe Theory is true…!" Megaman gasped.

"So does that mean it could do things like make an entire forest fit into a tea cup? Or even make a door in our house connect to Jawaii's beachfront?" Lyra Note pondered.

"Well, yes, in theory, Sonia-chan," Megaman replied.

"It also says that Palkia lives in a different dimension, meaning no one knows its behavior. However, it is in violent conflicts with Dialga all the time. Heh. Now that's cool," Omega-Xis grinned.

"I think I've heard of this," Kyoko said, "They could be related to the Shinto legend of Izanami and Izanagi, who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan."

"Smart move, War-Rock," Acid Ace said, "Now what does it say on how to beat it?"

"You don't," Reborn replied, "Palkia is the creator of Space. That means with one simple wave of its hand, it could probably cause our existence to end."

"Ulp…" everyone gulped.

"So what do we do?" Lyra Note asked.

"We let it rampage and then it will leave," Reborn replied as he looked at a TV Screen, showing Palkia walking through downtown.

"…Hey, it's avoiding everything," Lyra Note gasped as the screen showed Palkia flying over a railway, careful of the moving electric bullet train.

"You're right," Storm Leopard gasped.

"It seems to be looking for something, "Ho-Ma-Ran Ame examined as the screen showed Palkia peeking into a window when a scream was heard and it quickly looked that other way, blushing.

"I wonder…" Turbo Duel whispered as she looked at her watch-like device, "I'm going out there."

"What?" everyone exclaimed before turbo Duel took to the Wave Roads.

"Hold on, Rayne!" Acid Ace shouted as he followed her, followed by the others.

* * *

Palkia grumbled as he floated over another railway. Five hours already and he still couldn't find that one. He swore that he was going to clonk Master Hand on the…well…hand for this annoyance. He should have just disguised himself as one of those WaveNavis this Zone had, but no…Now it was too late for that. He was just thankful the police force here didn't choose to fight him. He didn't want to destroy a place because of stupidity. He looked out on the Wave Roads and grinned to himself. He vanished before stomping down on the Wave Roads, startling the group of Wave Changed warriors.

_"Finally!"_ Palkia exclaimed.

"It talks?" Megaman screamed.

_"Yes, I talk. I spent millions of my brother's power learning the languages of my Zones,"_ Palkia replied.

"Wh…Why are you here?" Protoman asked, "Aren't you just a video game character?"

_"A video game character? Oh…Oh! I forgot this Zone has Pokemon and Digimon as Video Games,"_ Palkia bopped his left fist into his right paw, _"Maybe that was a bad idea on my part. I'm looking for Rayne Adamant. She is also known as Turbo Duel."_

"M-me?" Turbo Duel gasped.

_"Yes, you! Do you know how much a pain in my ass it is to search for a single individual, only to find out there are over 370 versions?"_ Palkia began to rant.

"Wait. You were looking for me? As in, the me of this Zone, right?" Turbo Duel asked.

_"Yes. The one who has been to the Prime Zone!"_

"P-Prime Zone?" Roll Angel gasped.

_"Do I need to explain _everything_ to you all?"_ Palkia asked.

"It would help, Palkia," Protoman replied with a bow, "My name is Ronin, but I go by Protoman on the Wave Roads."

_"Protoman? You better not be like the Prime Zone Protoman and Dark Protoman of the Absolute Hunters…"_ Palkia growled, getting into Protoman's face.

"Zone Protoman? Dark Protoman?" Protoman repeated.

"Who are the Absolute Hunters?" Acid Ace asked.

_"All I will say is this; because of them, another you was sacrificed to an Earthbound God, Acid Ace, while you, Protoman, are a being of darkness incarnate as Dark Protoman while Zone Protoman was altered by a BattleChip known as 'Absolute Justice,'"_ Palkia explained, _"That is all I may say till Rayne passes thine test."_

"Y…Your test?" Turbo Duel repeated.

"Yes…It is the test of Space," Megaman Soul replied, appearing beside Palkia in his full OverSoul armor, before bowing to Palkia, "Lord Palkia, I did not expect you to appear so soon."

_ "No one truly expects the unexpected,"_ Palkia replied.

"S-Silva-kun, how do you know him?" Roll Angel asked.

_"He has known me since he was first made by this Zone's Lan and Maylu,"_ Palkia chuckled, _"He was nearly incomplete and it frustrated your brother, Hub, so I merely…provided something to complete him. He is one of my Disciples. Greetings, Reborn, Disciple of my mother, Arceus."_

"Ciaossu, Palkia," Reborn greeted, earning gawks from everyone.

"Okay…So you _knew_?" Rayne exclaimed.

"Yes, Rayne," Reborn replied as he held up his left hand, revealing a gold star mark, "This is the Mark of Arceus. It proves I am one of her Disciples."

"And do you have one, Niisan?" Sonia asked.

"Yes," Silva replied, showing the mark on his leg that was glowing, "When it glows, it means Lord Palkia is in the Zone."

"Palkia, why do you need Rayne?" Reborn asked.

_"It is a matter of utmost importance,"_ Palkia replied, _"If you pass, then I shall explain more, Rayne and Turbo. If not, then I shall find another. I am fickle, to admit."_

"How can we be sure you can be trusted?" Inu-Maru growled.

_"In this Zone, I am from a video game. Yet here I am,"_ Palkia replied.

"…He's got a point," Acid noted.

"What?" nearly everyone gawked.

"We cannot prove what he says is true, yet we can prove he is here," Acid explained.

"But what about his powers?" Megaman asked.

_"I will prove it to you, if you accept the challenge, Rayne Adamant,"_ Palkia replied.

"I'll do it!" Turbo Duel replied.

"Nani?" everyone gasped.

"Lambo-san wants to do it, too!" Ox Thunder complained.

_"No,"_ Palkia replied, tapping Ox Thunder on the head, knocking him out, letting Ox take over for the time being, _"Then let us begin, Rayne Adamant. All you need to do is fight another Zone's Megaman."_

"Another Zone's Megaman…Yeah, right," Megaman rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from the God of Space.

_"Then watch…And behold!"_ Palkia roared.

The pearl on his left arm began to resonate with energy as the entire arm doubled in size. With one mighty swing, he ripped open a pink and white portal in the air. He reached into it with one hand and poked his head through. None of them could hear what he said, but his tail wagging meant something good for him. He pulled his head out.

_"He has accept the challenge,"_ Palkia said.

He slowly pulled his hand out. When he finished, everyone-even Reborn and Silva-had their jaws drop…except for Rayne and Turbo. In Palkia's hand, stood Megaman when from 200 Years Ago with some alterations. What was blue on him was now green and what was yellow or light-blue was black. His NaviMark was an 'X' in green and black filling in the background. He smiled at them all.

"Hello," the other Megaman waved, "Just call me Ultimate Matrix Megaman."

"Ultimate Matrix Megaman?" Megaman repeated, "Not another one!"

"Don't worry, I also respond to Ultimatrix," the other Megaman replied, "And don't call me 'Ulti-kun!' That's Roll-Chan's name for me!"

"Ultimatrix-san?" Roll Angel repeated, causing Ultimatrix to look at her and blush heavily.

"Well what do you know, now I can finally answer Protoman's question about one of our girlfriends still being beautiful in another Zone," Ultimatrix said, earning a giggle from Roll Angel and a glare from Megaman, "Hey, man, I'm you, you know."

"Oh, yeah…" Megaman replied sarcastically.

_"You still need to see a giant robot fighting a monstrosity in the sky, don't you?"_ Palkia asked.

"Yes. I just feel like I need to see that to believe in the full Multi-Verse Theory completely."

_"And what about now?"_

"I'm about seventy-five percent agreeing to the theory," Megaman replied with a shrug.

"I'm good with it," Ultimatrix shrugged.

"Ready to fight, Ultimatrix-san?" Turbo Duel asked.

_"Good. The rules are simple; You two fight until one of you throws in a white towel,"_ Palkia replied as he gave the two a white towel.

"Sounds fair," Ultimatrix grinned.

"I'm good with it," Turbo Duel smirked.

_"Good. Begin!"_ Palkia roared, a barrier engulfing the two and everything below and above them, _"This will prevent outsiders."_

Ultimatrix grinned as he pressed the sides of his NaviMark. The 'X' turned into a green diamond and rose from his chest. A hologram appeared. He spun it before stopping it and pressed it down. He was engulfed in a green light before it died down, revealing a tall, muscular, humanoid tiger with pure green eyes and spikes on the back of his fists.

"Rath!" the tiger-man roared, "Let me tell ya somethin', Turbo Duel; Rath ain't going to lose!"

"What the hell?" Turbo Duel gawked.

_"This Megaman has an interesting story. When he died as Hub, Yuchiro didn't have enough programming to revive him as Hub until an alien known as 'Azmuth' appeared before him, asking for a request in trade for completing Megaman: allow him to give the NetNavi something of his own."_

"Enough talking! Rath's going to kick your ass to the house!" Rath declared.

"That's not how you say it," Turbo Duel said.

"…I know!" Rath roared before lunging at Turbo Duel.

"Épaule Shoot!" Turbo Duel countered as she jumped above Rath and delivered a kick to Rath's shoulder…who simply shrugged it off and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"That was your first mistake; When you hit Rath, you just make Rath _mad_!" Rath roared before flipping her upside down, "Polaris Piledriver!"

With that, he jumped off the Wave Roads. The two landed on the ground, making large cracks in it. Rath got up as Turbo Duel had her head stuck in the ground. Rath then picked her up and charged at a side of the barrier.

"Ontarian Armband!" Rath roared as he rammed her into the barrier, "Ophiuchus Face-Plant!"

He then picked her up by her flaming hair and threw her into the air. She spun around in the air, dazed and in pain. Rath jumped into the air and preformed a swift left kick, sending her back up onto the Wave Roads.

"Sirius Butt-kicking!" Rath roared before jumping up on the Wave Roads.

"Hey!" Inu called, getting Rath's attention, "Is that 'Sirius' like the star or 'Serious' like important."

"Like the star!" Rath roared.

"Star Break: Fire Leo!"

"What's huh…?" Rath asked when he received a stabbing kick into the chest, knocking him into a wall.

"Poitrine," Turbo Duel: Fire Leo smirked until a green light caught their attention.

"Big Chill!" Ultimatrix's new form declared.

Big Chill was a moth-like alien who bore a striking resemblance to the cryptid Mothman (a mythological monster from America). He had dark, icy-blue skin and alien-green eyes. He also had wings which made him look a little like a blue butterfly or moth. He took in a deep breath and exhaled a blast of visible air. Turbo Duel: Fire Leo jumped out of the way and the Wave Road she was on was frozen solid.

"Burning Donut!" Turbo Duel roared as she spun around like a wheel, firing off donut-shaped fireballs at Big Chill, who dodged by turning intangible, freezing the fire.

"_Ice_ try there, Hot Shot," Big Chill said, "I think you need to cool down!"

With that, he flew at Turbo Duel: Fire Leo. He turned intangible and flew through her, encasing her in ice. He turned tangible and chuckled when Turbo Duel: Fire Leo melted the ice and engaged Diable Jambe. She vanished and rammed her foot into his chest.

"Diable Jambe: Poitrine!" she cried out as Big Chill hit a barrier, screaming pain.

"Ah! It…It's burning me to my bones!" Big Chill cried out before lowering it to slow panting as it began to cool.

"Had enough?" Turbo Duel: Fire Leo asked with a smirk.

"No. There's a time to go Hero…And there's a time to go _Ultimate!_" Big Chill declared, "Ultimate Big Chill!"

He slapped the symbol on his torso, revealing it had gained four spikes on it in an 'X' formation. Green energy washed over him, changing his usual blue color to red. His wings and antennae now had an orange flame design. He also had a mask-like flame tuft on his face.

"Now you have to deal with fire so cold it burns!" Ultimate Big Chill declared as he fired flames at Turbo Duel: Fire Leo.

"Fire Ring 3: Predation!" Turbo Duel shouted as she delivered a giant, green, flaming wheel towards the flames.

The two attacks collided. The flames Ultimate Big Chill released washed over the Fire Ring 3, freezing it solid along with the ground below it. Turbo Duel: Fire Leo barely dodged the attack. She performed a running jump and kicked him with both legs into his stomach repeatedly, the flames of her Diable Jambe and Storm Flames burning him fierce.

"Premier Haché!" Turbo Duel shouted before delivering a Diable Jambe kick to the side of Ultimate Big Chill's face with her foot, "Flambage Shot!"

Ultimate Big Chill was kicked downward, spiraling. He crashed into the road and shattered the ground. In a flash of green light, Ultimatrix was in a crater, groaning. He slowly rose his white towel and barely threw it before fainting.

_"Winner: Rayne Adamant,"_ Palkia replied as he picked up Ultimatrix and sent him back to his Zone, _"You fought well, Ultimatrix. Now then, Rayne Adamant, I will now reveal the whole story."_

He snapped his left claws and everyone vanished. They reappeared in an area of space. The group was floating before Palkia and looking around in shock. There were various images of people they knew, each one different or the same, and kept changing to different versions.

_"This is my domain,"_ Palkia explained before waving a hand, bringing forth a screen the size of Geo and Hope's home, _"Watch."_

The screen turned on and everyone gasped. On the screen were the remains of NetNavis on a battlefield. On the screen were two figures that made Protoman shiver in shock. Both of them looked like the Protoman he was back when the Internet was around, but one was purple and yellow while the other…It was one he had been before. He had his long, white hair longer and wilder. He wore venom-red armor with a few spikes on it. His spike was longer and sharper and his visor was a deep purple and more demonic in appearance. The sinister-looking Protoman's energy sword was a venom-purple with spikes lining the ends.

"They're…me?" Protoman gasped.

_"Yes and no. They are you from two different Zones. The recolor of you is Zone Protoman, the corrupted Protoman. The other is Dark Protoman, the first Protoman created with data of Absolute Justice,"_ Palkia explained, shuddering, _"They are but two of the strongest members of the Absolute Hunters. The goal of the Absolute Hunters is unknown, even to my brothers and I. We know of their members."_

"Who are they?" Megaman asked as the screen showed a figure resembling a dark-looking knight with a large, violet broadsword of energy and a muscular Marine Admiral with his left arm turning into lava.

_"The creators of the Absolute Hunters are Chaud Blaze, the Chosen One for Model O-The Devil Reploid-, and Former Marine Admiral Akainu, eater of the Maguma-Maguma no Mi which allows him to transform into lava,"_ Palkia explained before the screen showed a black-wearing gentleman-like being with green skin, a white mask, and wild yellow hair with a green-wearing NetNavi with orange skin, _"These two are Phantom Dark and Clockman. Phantom Dark controls darkness and thinks of everything as a script while Clockman is a manipulator of time. His one goal in life; collect all the hottest women he can find and have a harem. He once kidnapped another Zone's Roll and Lyra Note until the Megamen of that Zone saved the two girls. He barely escaped with his life."_

**"Woot! Harem!"** Gregar and Black cheered.

"Shut it!" everyone barked.

_"If I may?"_

"Go on, big guy!" Turbo Duel replied, "They're listening, just giving comments at times."

_"Fine…" _Palkia rolled his eyes as the screen showed two giant robots-one with a punk car theme and the other a metallic crab theme-, _"These two are Bounty Hunter Lockdown-who takes the weaponry and power-ups of his captured as his trophies-and Protoform X AKA Rampage-an immortal Transmetal Crab/Tank Fusion who gains power from negative emotions. The stronger the negative emotion, the stronger he gets. __Now then…Rayne Adamant, I have a job for you. You are to join a group known as 'Team Ryuusei.' They are a group of travelers to different worlds, working on becoming stronger to protect their loved ones or some other reason. There are a few members that you all may recognize. The first is their Zone's Megaman."_

"Me?"

_"What did I just say?"_ Palkia snapped as the screen showed Megaman form 200 years ago with a broad sword and gauntlet before changing to a teen around 16 with long, brown hair in a white jacket with a red inside, chocolate-brown eyes, and a blue bandana, _"Now this is that Zone's Lan Xavier Hikari."_

"L-Lan…?" Megaman gasped, "He…He's alive?"

_"I cannot say anything,"_ Palkia replied, _"But this is a Lan Hikari of another Zone. He is a user of Woo Foo, Alchemy, Chaos User, Nanites, swordsmanship, Dueling, and starting to discover his Spiral Energy. He has a powerful entity known as 'Sin' within his mind that he has recently been able to subdue fully, giving him access to his powers. He also wields the blade called Lifecalibur, which looks more like a drill in my opinion. He lost his left arm when protecting two friends. He has slowly been regenerating that limb each time he has become stronger. When he was three, his twin brother Hub was labeled Missing. The Megaman he is friends with is the reincarnation of a being known as Sonic Kaze Hikari. No relation to Lan Hikari. That Zone's Megaman is a master of Chaos Energy, Magic, swordsmanship, Dueling, Rui-Chong Kung Fu, Monkey-Style Kung Fu, Mantis-Style Kung Fu, Snake-Style Kung Fu, Tiger-Style Kung Fu, Snow Leopard-Style Kung Fu, Crane-Style Kung Fu, and Turtle-Style Kung Fu. He is also the fastest thing in his Zone, able to clock speeds at Mach 10. He also wield the sword Caliburn, which transforms into Excalibur, and the Djinn Shahra, enabling him to use Speed Break and Time Break."_

"What?" Megaman and Roll Angel gawked before it showed an older Sonia with a more developed figure that made Geo blush before it changed to her new Wave Change Form and then into one with a raptor-like design.

_"This is Sonia Strumm of their Zone. Her partners are Lyra and Model D-Dinobot-, who was once her sensei that died in battle, leaving his armor to her which had bits of his data within it along with a memory disk. She can turn into the Earth Megaman Model D, Lyra Note, or their fusion called Lyra Dino. She is a retired pop star and the current fiancé of that Zone's Geo Stellar, both giving each other their virginity when they were both thirteen."_

"Why you little…!" Megaman snapped as he proceeded to perform a Homer Simpson on Rockman, which War-Rock returned for his partner.

"They're listening," Roll Angel sighed.

_"Ooookay…I'm just going through some of the members, okay? The next one is someone Rayne will be asking dozens of questions to about Sanji,"_ Palkia said as it changed to the image of a shirtless man with a tattoo on his left arm and back in an orange cowboy hat and baggy brown jeans, _"This is Portgaz D. Ace, Luffy's older brother through drinking sake with him. He is the one who ate the Mera-Mera no Mi, causing his body to be able to turn into fire at will…And she fainted."_

"On it," Libra Scales said as he splashed Turbo Duel in the face with water.

"I get to meet the real Sanji-san!" Turbo Duel squealed happily.

_"I think that means I don't have to tell her about the other members, right?"_ Palkia asked.

"Big time," everyone said.

_"Good. She has a day to get everything together. I will be awaiting for you at Vista Point at midnight. The God of Space hath spoken!"_

Thunder boomed before a flash of light engulfed the area. The light faded to reveal everyone in the Hikari-Yami residence. Everyone but Rayne noticed they had lost their Wave Change and OverSouls while Reborn, the Silver Arms, and Silva were gone.

"Uh…What just happened?" Marcus asked.

"Rayne, you cannot be seriously thinking about this, are you?" Saito asked…only to facefault when he saw Rayne in fantasy mode about Sanji again.

"Does she do that in school?" Meiru asked.

"Only in Cooking Class," Saito replied, "Dang budget cuts, making one teacher do all the classes with their students…Still, it does help me as well."

"You know if she goes, she'll refuse to leave until she meets Sanji and probably fight him," Turbo said.

"D'oh!" Saito exclaimed, "Bad enough Naruto and Solo have gone AWOL, but Rayne as well? This will not be good for my school record…"

* * *

"You do realize she won't leave until she meets Sanji, yes?" Silva asked.

_"I know,"_ Palkia sighed as they saw Rayne approach with Turbo, a large backpack on her shoulders, _"Are you ready, Rayne?"_

"You bet!" Rayne grinned, "I'm going to meet my hero, challenge him to two fights, and learn from him! Oh, and help Team Ryuusei out as well. I want to see that Zone's Satio-sensei freak about him and Meiru-sama being married with twins and two kids…Even more so, I wanna see the reaction from the place's Sonia when she finds out that Meiru-Sama and Saito-Sensei are her mom and dad!"

_"Then let us begin,"_ Palkia growled before letting out a powerful roar.

The two were engulfed in a gold light. The light floated up into the air before rocketing off. Silva and Reborn stood at Vista Point, staring out at where Palkia, Rayne, and Turbo had vanished.

* * *

**Me: I just thought of this up on the spot.**

**Reborn: I didn't like it.**

**Me: Why? No death?**

**Reborn: Possibly…**

**Me: Well, what will happen next time?**

**Reborn: Probably nothing important.**

**Me: Oi! Just wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Reborn: No. *takes out his gun***

**Me: Eek! R-r-r-reborn…Matte! *runs away as Reborn chases me***


	37. The Sushi Seller ShinkenGold!

**Me: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**** "…And there's the bell," Saito noted as the students began to get everything together, "Remember, everyone; your essays on an alternate reality are due tomorrow."

"It's a bit boring without our two knuckleheads here…" Viper whispered.

"Yeah…" Tsuna nodded as he looked at the empty seats of Rayne, Solo, and Naruto, "I hope they're both doing okay."

"But can you believe what Rayne's getting to do?" Viper pondered as the last of the students except for those who could Wave Change/Rock-On left, "She actually gets to go to another reality."

"Which Saito-san will not believe until he sees two giants fighting in the sky," Tsuna added, having returned from Italy with his Reborn a day after Rayne had left, his Guardians each on a different continent to establish a base there or, in Hibari's case since he was still on the same place as Tsuna, going to find their old home to stay in.

"It's even more annoying since there's been no viruses since Palkia came here," WarRock grumbled, "The power he had must of scared them all off."

"Actually, my sources have told me that King Cepheus has recalled all his forces for now. Anyone who has betrayed him has not been informed of this for grounds of treason," a voice said before Geo's desk opened to reveal the infamous hitman baby, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn-san!" Geo gasped.

"Why do you do that?" Tsuna demanded.

"It could be that he's going to be using something powerful against us," Reborn continued, ignoring Tsuna.

"So we're going to have to be prepared?" Saito gulped.

"Yes," Silva replied as he emerged from the desk as well.

"Onii-san!" Sonia gasped as Silva fell out of it.

"I thought you said this was safe…" Silva muttered as the Silver Arms appeared.

"Yes, it's safe for me," Reborn smirked as Marcus and Pat helped Silva up.

"Silva-san, you've been to other universes, right?" Pat asked.

"Only twice, both times I had to learn something," Silva explained, "The second one…it was something my Spirits and I will forever hold in our existences."

"Amen to that," Silver Wing nodded.

"Oh…Uh…" Silver Horn stammered.

"The people there were powerful. It truly amazed me that humans could do things like that," Silver Shield added.

"Now you're going to get me riled up with that talk," Silva chuckled.

"Ano…Onii-san, could you tell us about it?" Sonia asked.

"Sorry, little sister, you'd need to experience it if you want to understand what we did," Silva chuckled before holding up a paper, "I also have a message from Uncle Ronin. Apparently, he's made it so that those who can Wave Change are officially dubbed as a special Task Force and are now ordered to utilize a special code in order to not be declared Maverick."

* * *

"Okay, then. I'll see you at home, honey," Radar spoke as he hung up his Transer Cell.

The day had been a bit strenuous. They were nearly complete with the latest building and it looked as if it would be done by the next day. He waved to his coworkers and began to walk home. As he walked along a path, he stopped.

"You can come out now," Radar ordered.

"Impressive. How did you know I was there?"

"I am a retired soldier of Sharo. Do not think I do not spend time to train," Radar replied.

A figure emerged from the shadows. Radar rose a brow at who he was looking at. The figure wore a black jumpsuit with white claw-like markings on it. The figure's torso had a silver emblem resembling three claw marks on it. The head was covered in a black helmet resembling a snake's head with a visor over the eyes. Furthermore, the outfit hugged her figure, revealing she was a woman of slender built.

"Who are you?" Radar asked/demanded.

"Cephius-sama no ai no tame ni iki, Cephius-sama no ai no tame ni tatakau rabu woriā. Rinjū Hebiken tsukai Noka (For Lord Cephius's love I live, for Lord Cephius's love I fight as his love warrior. Confrontation Beast Snake-Fist Mistress, Noka)!" the woman declared.

"So you're an FM-Ian…" Radar scowled.

"Hai and Iie. You see, I am something between," Noka replied, "For Cephius-sama, I will kill all those who defend this planet."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I need you to deliver it to those that my master wishes to kill, NetNavi of General Raika," Noka replied before she walked off, "Ja ne."

"Matte!" Radar growled as he raced at Noka.

"Rakugekiken."

* * *

Saito snorted awake as his Transer Cell rang. He fell out of bed as Meiru awoke with a yawn. She took the Transer Cell as Saito got up.

"Moshi-Moshi," Meiru yawned before Medi appeared on the holographic screen, "Medi-chan? Why are you waking us up so late? It's two in the morning."

-Have you seen Radar-kun?- Medi asked, worry evident in her tone –He hasn't called in two hours and he told me he was just on his way home two hours ago-

"Really? You think he's drinking with his coworkers?" Saito asked.

-Iie. He promised he would come straight home. I need help finding him-

"Don't worry, Medi-chan. We'll help."

-Arigatou, Roll-chan-

"And I have a test to give tomorrow, too…" Saito muttered as he was given his Transer Cell, "Gregar, get up. A naked woman wants you."

**"Where's the pussy?"** Gregar exclaimed happily until he noticed there was no naked woman but Roll Angel, **"Crap! I fell for it again!"**

"We're going out to find Searchman," Saito stated.

**"Searchman? Did he run away from his wife?"**

"No. Medi thinks something to him," Saito replied.

**"Wave Roads?"**

"Hai."

**"Maybe a chance of Virus Busting?"**

"Maybe. Most likely not."

**"…Fine…"**

* * *

"How…How is he, Kaa-san?" Medi and Radar's son asked, sniffling a bit.

"He's not in critical condition anymore, but…He won't be able to do any training with you for a few months," Medi replied, "How that man got his arms and legs bent like that, I hope I never find out."

"So he was in a dumpster?" Ronin asked.

"Hai. Gregar found him with his hearing," Meiru replied.

"That explains why we're not pummeling the pervert right now for reading those books…" Medi muttered before looking down and hugged her son.

"Medi-chan, I'm sure we'll be able to find the guy or girl who did this," Ronin comforted, "Just go home with your son and we'll work it out tomorrow."

"H-Hai…" Medi nodded.

"Protoman, we heard him mumbling something. Something about a snake," Meiru noted once Medi had left.

"That's some information at least, Roll," Ronin nodded when Meiru's Transer Cell rang.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Meiru answered.

-Kaa-san, tatsukete!- Sonia exclaimed –These guys just ran into our house and are taking it apart!-

"Eh?" Meiru gasped before dashing off, "Kaa-san's coming, babies!"

"All units, we have a break-in at the following location…" Ronin began.

* * *

When the police unit had arrived, they nearly fell over in shock. Outside the two homes was everyone wearing pajamas or bath robes in the cases of Ashe and Hope, all of which were being served a small drink from some men in black ninja-like, Kabuki theater outfits. The two houses were currently halfway demolished with all the belongings outside around the group. Men wearing black outfits with their heads and faces covered by a black hat and cloth were removing various nails, wires, and screws from the two buildings as more of them were building something nearby.

"What's going on here?" Ronin demanded, grabbing one of the men by the front of their outfit.

The person took out two scrolls and handed them to Ronin. The person went off as Ronin began to look at the scrolls. He paled when he saw one had a gold emblem resembling an origami kabuto.

"The Shiba Clan's emblem?" Ronin gulped.

"Shiba Clan?" Silva repeated.

"It says that they have just purchased this land from the city and are rebuilding it into a private mansion for the two families that live in the houses," Ronin explained as he read the scroll with the seal.

"And the other one?" Copper asked.

"Here," Ronin replied as he continued to read the Shiba Clan scroll before Copper unfurled the other scroll.

"Huh? What is this?" Copper demanded as he showed it to everyone.

"Eh? 'Coming Soon?' What's coming soon?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe a mafia family?" Reborn asked.

"No. The Mafia was wiped out years ago," Copper replied, "I'll be taking this with me to investigate. Sir?"

"Ace, I'm partnering you up with Copper on this case," Ronin ordered.

"Yosh!" Ace saluted.

"'The men and women who should be working on construction are the Kuroko-tachi. They are a gift to the two families as an apology for this. They will cook, clean, and care for any wish you command them to perform. Signed, Shiba Takeru, 19th Head of the Shiba Clan and ShinkenRed,'" Ronin read aloud before whispering to those who could Wave Change, "'PS: the Kuroko-tachi will help you in more than your daily lives, they will also support you in battle when someone from Planet FM or another enemy appears. They always hide in the shadows and evacuate or guide the citizens. Kuroko can handle many jobs, but they cannot join in battle. They have no Mojikara and are incapable of performing the EM Wave Change, Rock On, Chakra, and Shamantic Abilities except for seeing them. The Kuroko-tachi want to fight to protect people too, but powers are needed to fight the enemies you face. It is thanks to them that I could fight without worry against someone who threatened to kill lives. Because you fight, the Kuroko-tachi are able to devote themselves to supporting you.'"

A Kuroko-san tapped Hope's shoulder. She turned and saw that twelve more Kuroko-san were manning an old hand-pushed taxi big enough to fit everyone. One more Kuroko-san held up a sign that read 'Shiba Clan-run Hotel Express. All expenses paid for the Stellar Family and the Hikari-Yami Family by Shiba Takeru, 19th Head of the Shiba Clan.'

"I don't believe this…" Reborn whispered.

"You can't believe something?" Tsuna exclaimed, earning a kick to the face by the Mafia infant.

"The Shiba Clan is a rarely-known clan, yet is the clan that controls nearly ninety-percent of Netopia's defenses. What's more is that it is connected to all other Shiba Clans in the other Zones except for the evil Zones," Reborn explained, keeping quiet around the police as they tried to interrogate one of the Kuroko-san, only to have them run off to do something else.

"So how long will we be staying at that hotel?" Sonia pondered, earning a shrug from the Kuroko-san that was holding the sign up, as they were loaded onto the cart and rushed off.

"Okay, people, let's pack up!" Ronin ordered, "Ace and I will stay behind to keep watch. The rest of you, move out!"

* * *

"So why is the Shiba Clan doing this?" Marcus pondered to a Kuroko-san, earning a scratching of the head from the figure before shrugging.

"He doesn't know. He just follows his Lord's orders," WarRock stated, "That's what he's saying."

"You understand body movement?" Inu asked.

"…Body movement?" WarRock repeated, "No. He just told us it. Didn't you hear him?"

"No."

"Bah. Hey, buddy, you know anything about Planet FM?" Omega-Xis asked, earning a few nods and waving of hands from the Kuroko-san, "You don't say? Man, this Shiba Clan has more info on them than we do. Buncha smarties…Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oi…" Geo sighed, "Night, Marcus, Amidamaru-san, Inu, WarRock."

"Night…" Marcus yawned before he collapsed on his mat, snoring away.

"Hey, you think you could ask those construction Kuroko-san to make the kid's room like the one he had when they were two houses?" WarRock asked once he was sure Geo was sleeping, earning a nod from the Kuroko-san, "Thanks. And good luck with your wife's pregnancy. Kami-sama knows Saito knows about that kind of experience."

* * *

"Okay, just what is going on?" Luna demanded.

"N-n-n-now Prez…" Geo stammered as he and Sonia hid behind Marcus.

"Oh, sure, leave me to take the full force…" Marcus complained with a pout.

"Luna-chan, we don't know why the Shiba Clan is…" Grey began.

"The Shiba Clan? You mean _the_ Shiba Clan is rebuilding your homes?" Luna gasped.

"You know them?" Geo asked.

"Hai. They're the top rival my family's companies have," Luna explained, "They make more money, more salaries, more everything than any company my family owns. Someone must have done something great for them to do this for your families."

"You think it's Rayne-chan?" Sonia pondered.

"Maybe," Luna replied, "Look, I'm going to have to go now. My parents are expecting me to be taking piano lessons in an hour. Ja ne."

"Ja ne!" Sonia waved.

"Hah! Penalty game!" WarRock grinned as he and the three Kuroko-san he, Gregar, and Black were playing with painted whiskers on Gregar's face.

"Well, they're certainly having fun," Pat sweatdropped when another Kuroko-san ran up to them with a map and a chopstick.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as the Kuroko-san gave her the chopstick and opened the map to show all of the city with numbers on nearly everything, "Huh?"

"Hey. There are numbers on this," Kyoko noted.

"Numbers?" Haru repeated, "Oh! Hai, hai! 3-5-6?"

"He says that to find the number on here. There's apparently a virus outbreak there," WarRock explained, getting a nod from the delivery Kuroko-san.

"What?" Geo exclaimed.

"They're not lying. They've got a system," WarRock translated for the Kuroko-san, "Come on. Let's go!"

"M-Matte! We still haven't gotten the passcode right," Geo exclaimed before WarRock entered the Transer Cell and pulled Geo off.

"Matte!" the others yelped before following, unaware of the few dozen Kuroko-san following them with robes and white cloths.

* * *

"Hmm…'Coming Soon.' What does it mean?" Copper pondered as he looked at his Transer Cell, having a picture of the scroll with the words on it.

"Here! Check out 'Gold Sushi!'" a sushi seller grinned as he handed Copper a flyer with a bow, holding it in both his hands.

"Oh! Th-Thank you," Copper said as he received it.

"Please do!" the man grinned as he went on to hand more flyers out.

Copper just shook his head. He never did understand sushi carts. He looked down at the flyer before his eyes widened. There, clear as day, was the same message as on the scroll: 'Coming Soon.' It was even in the same handwriting. He quickly motioned for Ace to look at it. Ace looked and quickly dialed Ronin to come over to their location. Soon enough, the two had come with Hope, Saito, Silva, and Meiru.

"Gold Sushi!"

"Hello," Meiru greeted, "It's not that often you see an osushi cart in this day and age."

"Right. You'll take note of me, right?" the man asked as he handed her a flyer.

"Sure! I love sushi," Meiru smiled, _'Especially when it's on Mega-kun's…'_

"You made this flyer, right?" Hope asked as she looked at it.

"Yeah."

"Then…" Ace grinned as he held up the open scroll with the two words on it, "Is this also yours?"

"Yeah."

The man went back to handing out flyers for three seconds. Then, he turned back to them with a horrified, comical expression on his face. The four men approached.

"So it's you who did that to their homes then? You're under arrest!"

"Hold on, Copper," Ronin ordered, "You're a member of the Shiba Clan, correct?"

"So that means you guys are…" the man paled before he fell on his rear and tried to crawl away.

"How about you talk with us?" Ace asked.

"Why did you send this and change our homes?" Meiru and Hope demanded.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

"Listen, you! The handwriting is exactly the same!" Copper declared, "So…"

"Are you guys going to take my moment…" the man whined before he got up with an angry expression, "…And waste it?"

"Now calm down…" Ronin began before the man started to cross his arms and grin.

"Alright, I've got it! I'll tell you after you've eaten my sushi. On the house, of course," the man grinned as he went to his cart and began to prepare it.

"Stop screwing around. We don't have time for that!" Copper snapped.

"Just eat. Gold Sushi is good!"

**"You're crushing the rice again!"** a metal-made paper lantern colored blue, red, and gold snapped, startling everyone but the seller.

"You be quiet! I am not crushing the rice!" the man snapped as he put a plate of completed sushi before them, "Alright, eat. If you don't eat, I'll definitely won't tell you!"

"What do you do, sir?" Copper asked.

"Just go along with it," Ronin replied, "Itadakimasu."

"I thank you for this humble meal," Silva bowed.

The man held back a snort of laughter as he looked away. All seven ate the sushi. They began to scream and fell over, holding their necks.

"It's spicy!" Hope cried.

"Piece of cake!" the man grinned, "Let's get going!"

**"Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"** the lantern cheered as the man picked up the bars of his pull-cart and ran off.

"You don't need an answer! Bye-bye!" the man cried as he raced off, surprising them at the speed he was going.

"That punk! Goyouda! Goyouda! Goyouda!" Copper called as he chased the man.

"Wait up!" the others called as they ran after the man.

* * *

"You think we're close enough?" Marcus asked as they ran up to the roof of a building.

"Yeah. I think so," Geo replied as they looked out at the Wave Roads to see multiple Viruses attacking practically anything and everything.

"Let's get g…!" Ashe began when a drum was heard beating as the Kuroko-san that had followed them came up to the roof.

"Ack! Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Geo exclaimed as the Kuroko-san surrounded them along with the white 'walls' they had.

"Eek! Hentai!" Sonia shouted.

It was then that the two 'walls' were moved to before them and behind them. The Viruses looked at the sight in confusion as the drum beats got quicker. The front 'wall' ran off, revealing everyone in armorless samurai outfits. Behind them were ten flags that bore Rockman's symbol and the Shiba Clan symbol.

"Damn…They're fast!" Inu exclaimed.

"It's their way of helping us. It provides a distraction to let us change," Silva explained, "It also helps them evacuate the people from the fighting area."

-Let's get to changing!-

"Hai! Henshin Rock On!" Ashe and Grey shouted.

"Transer Cells! Denpa Henshin!" everyone else shouted before they all changed.

"And now we have to do what in order to complete registration?" WarRock asked before a Kuroko-san handed each of them a paper from Ace.

"…Eh?" they all screamed.

"No way!" Gemini Spark B snapped.

"Look. You want to be called Maverick and end up getting deleted? Or worse, captured and dissected?"

"…Suddenly, this isn't half bad."

"I will prevent the loss of lives! My resolve transforms into a shooting star of wishes! Shooting Star Rockman!"

"Power may be strong, but Melodies from the heart are even stronger! Shooting Star Lyra Note!"

"Changing Forms to deal with multiple situations is our specialty! Shooting Star Axl!"

"The bridge between Life and Death! The heir of Amidamaru! Shooting Star InuMaru!"

"The bonds of the twins will electrify all who hurt our nakama! Shooting Star Gemini Spark!"

"Space Warriors, authorized by the Satella Police, fall from the sky to defeat the enemy," Rockman explained, "Nagareboshi Sentai…"

"…Hoshienger!" all six declared.

"I hate it…" Gemini Spark B muttered.

"Let's just get going!" Lyra Note declared as she swung her guitar at a Virus, whacking it into others before blasting them with a shock Note to delete them.

"Hai!" everyone agreed.

"A-Trans: Wolf Woods!" Axl Ashe and Axl Grey called as they changed into two Wolf Woods and began to spin over each other like drills, shredding thrugh multiple Viruses, "Drilling Claws!"

"BattleCard: Predation! Meteor!" Rockman declared as a flurry of meteors assaulted the Viruses.

"Gemini Thunder!"

"Shockwave: Buddha-Giri!"

* * *

"Hey! Wait!" Copper snapped as he ran on the other side of the river that the man was running beside, "I said wait!"

"Man, he sure is persistent!" the man whined.

"Stop!" Ronin shouted as he ran beside Copper, "Who are you?"

"You can see! A Sushi Seller!"

"No way!" Copper barked as the man grinned as he sped up before skidding to a halt when the girls stood before him.

"We were waiting," Hope smirked.

"What is coming soon?" Meiru asked.

"Soon means Soon! Man! I'm busy too!" the man complained as Ronin, Ace, and Copper ran up.

"Stop! Wait up!" everyone barked as the man turned and ran off once more, actually jumping up on walls and swerving all around.

**"I'm going to be sick!"** the lantern complained.

"All units: Be on the lookout for an Osushi Cart with a talking lantern that is going to be sick," Ronin ordered into his Transer Cell.

* * *

"And that's the last of them!" Lyra cheered as Rockman blasted the last Virus away.

"Great job, Rockman-kun!" Lyra Note grinned as she hugged him from behind.

"Oh…uh…A-arigatou, Lyra Note-chan…"

"Look!" InuMaru called as he pointed to a nearby rooftop, showing the Kuroko-san that had changed them into their outfits were silently cheering and applauding.

"Thank you!" Axl Ashe waved.

"EarthBreaker!"

Everyone screamed as they were hit with a massive purple sphere of energy. Bass appeared before each of them at different times, delivering a powerful blow to each of them. The Kuroko-san freaked out as they rushed to go get help/evacuating more people from the area.

"Who…Is this guy?" Axl Grey grunted as they got up.

"Bass!" Lyra Note gasped.

"You mean this is that Bass guy?" Axl Ashe asked.

"Hm? Well, well, so you two must be Ashe and Grey," Bass noted.

"You…know us?" Grey asked.

"But of course. You see, not only do I gain the power of my defeated opponents if I use the Get-Ability Program, but also memories. I must say…twins are delicious."

"Wh-what…?" Rockman paled.

"Oh, none of you knew them, but these two did," Bass said as he pointed at Axl Ashe and Axl Grey, "You just know their damn BioMetals Model Z and Model X."

"Model Z and Model X?" WarRock repeated.

"Ah! Y-You didn't…!" Axl Grey paled.

"Oh, but I did!" Bass sneered.

"You bastard!" Axl Ashe screamed, "A-Trans: Wolf Woods!"

"A-Trans: Gemini Spark B!" Axl Grey shouted before he and Axl-Woods charged, "Murderer!"

"Then that means he…" Lyra began.

"Those two who helped us those few times…" Lyra Note whispered.

"No. He couldn't have…could he?" WarRock gulped before a bloody Ashe was slammed onto a rooftop, "Ashe!"

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! It's Bass! He's here!" Lyra Note called into her Transer Cell.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Ronin asked as the mother and father of two twins, a near-adult male and a teenage girl skidded to a halt.

"Bass is here! He's attacking the others," Saito replied as the man skidded to a halt and looked back, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hang on, sweetie! Mama's coming!" Meiru and Hope called as they ran off.

"Copper, keep pursuing him," Ronin ordered as he, Silva, Ace, and Saito chased after the two mothers.

"Alright! Let's go!" the man grinned as he turned his cart around and started following them.

"Hey, you! Don't follow them!" Copper demanded as he stopped the man.

"No. I was thinking of running that way first."

"Listen you…!" Copper began.

**"Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"** the paper lantern snapped as he shot at Copper and knocked him out with a headbutt, floating where he had knocked over and out Copper, **"I got him, Boss!"**

"Yosh! Let's get going then! But first…" the man smirked playfully as he used an ink brush to paint all over Copper's face, "…Penalty Game."

Once he was done, Copper's face looked like a mix between a cat, a dog, and a hippo. The man put the brush away and picked up his cart's bars once more. He sped off, sparks coming off his wheels as he turned to follow them.

* * *

"You're pathetic!" Bass roared as he swatted Lyra Note away, "None of you excite me!" He ducked under a Break Saber Rockman had before blasting him away with his buster, "Isn't one of you…" He delivered a painful uppercut to InuMaru, "…A challenge? Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

"BattleCard: Predation! Wide Wave!" a voice called before a wide blade of water negated the flurry of fireballs when Roll Angel, Megaman, MJ, Copy Cat, Protoman, and Acid Ace appeared.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Roll Angel and Copy Cat asked as they hugged Lyra Note and Rockman respectively.

"Hai, Kaa-san," both replied.

"Ah…So this is where you went to, Megaman!" Bass sneered as Megaman and Roll Angel engaged Beast Out.

"What are you doing here, Bass?" Beast Megaman growled.

"Isn't it obvious? Power!" Bass roared as he engaged Hub Style.

"Muramasa: Download," Protoman spoke.

His armor glowed before becoming slimmer. He gained a flowing crimson overcoat with black trimming. Leather straps wrapped around his boots and gloves while he gained a katana at his hip. He unsheathed it and aimed it at Bass Hub Style while Acid Ace prepped his laser and sword with MJ using his Over Soul Armor.

"Bring it!" Bass Hub Style roared as his eyes became pitch black with crimson 'atoms' in them.

With that, they rushed at Bass as he began to fly backwards, away from them. Gregar Megaman jumped at Bass Hub Style and attempted to kick him multiple times, with Bass HS teleporting away each time. The last time, Protoman sailed in with a flying kick, but Bass HS teleported away, letting Gregar Megaman take the kick. Protoman kicked Gregar Megaman at Bass HS, letting the blue bomber assault him before being blasted away by a blast from Bass HS. Falzar Roll Angel appeared behind him and blew a blast of flames at the Hub Style enemy. Bass HS warped to below her and struck her in the neck. She collapsed, releasing Wave Change while gasping for breath.

"Kaa-san!" Lyra Note called as she ran over to her mother from the Wave Roads.

"Bastard! How dare you attack my wife! I'll kill you!" Gregar Megaman roared as he rushed at Bass HS.

He unleashed a barrage of energy slashes at him accompanied by multiple shots from his mugen arms and a blast of flames. Bass HS avoided all of the attacks before performing the same maneuver he did on Meiru, sending him to the ground. He then grasped Gregar and Falzar by their necks with a sinister grin on his face.

"No! Gregar/Falzar!" their partners gasped.

The two CyBeasts roared as green and red auras roared off them, taking the shape of either a massive, metallic-green wolf or a massive, metallic-red eagle. A pitch-black aura erupted off Bass that took the form of a massive, metallic black and gold lion. The lion charged and consumed the two aura beasts before entering Bass. As this went by, Gregar and Falzar's armor began to crack up and shrink.

"And now…I have it! I have the power of the CyBeasts!" Bass roared as he dropped Gregar and Falzar.

With that, his entire body began to resonate with a black aura. He let out a powerful roar that began to rumble the Wave Roads in the area. Those still on the Wave Roads were knocked over with Protoman and Copy Cat landing beside Falzar, Gregar, Meiru, and Saito, changing back into Copy, Ronin, and Hope. The black energy receded into Bass to reveal his new form. His armor was bulkier than before with claws for feet. His hands ended in razor-sharp claws while his torso was covered in sleek and bulky armor, spikes running along his shoulders. On his back were two demonic wings with Sharingan Eyes in them. He also had a tail and his tattered cloak. His helmet's 'ears' became rigged with spikes along with the diamond on it changing into a demonic eye-shaped crystal.

"I'll crush you! As Bass GX!" Bass roared.

"Triple Star Break! AM Sage Kaiser!" Rockman roared.

"Star Break! Wood Dragon/Fire Leo!" Lyra Note, Gemini Spark, and InuMaru declared.

"OverSoul Armor!" MJ declared as his spirits became their armor forms.

They charged at Bass GX before the enemy flew into the air. The other quickly followed him. Lyra Note: Wood Dragon came from above, but Bass GX teleported next to her and kicked her to the side. InuMaru: Fire Leo tried to same with his katana out, but Bass GX teleported above him and kicked him to the ground. When Gemini Spark B: Wood Dragon came at him, using Bason in an OverSoul, Bass GX elbow-jabbed him, teleported to his side, and punched him away. Gemini Spark W: Wood Dragon tried her Star Force Big Bang on him, but he took it head on and was unscathed when it was finished. He slammed Gemini Spark W: Wood Dragon into her sibling and forced the Wave Change to end. Five Kuroko-san caught Pat, various injuries forming on his body. MJ created his Totem Pole Cannon and fired while Bass GX replied with a violet EarthBreaker the size of a marble. The two attacks collided and negated each other. MJ screamed as Bass GX unleashed a barrage of bone-breaking hits on him, knocking him into the ground and forcing his Wave Change to end. Acid Ace and Rockman fired a combined Charge Shot at him before charging with swords. Bass GX dodged the attacks before swatting the two away. His hands glowed before transforming into demonic versions of Gregar and Falzar's heads.

"Jyuken Ho (Beast Fist Cannon)!" Bass GX roared as he fired concentrated fire beams at the two, forcing them out of Wave Change and to be caught by more Kuroko-san.

"You monster! You'll pay for the murders you've caused!" Protoman roared before his blade was caught.

"Oh, I don't think so," Bass GX sneered as he made Protoman look him in the right eye, "Tsukuyomi."

Protoman clutched his head as he unleashed an agonized scream. Bass GX then slammed his knee into his opponent's face and then slugged him the solar plexus. Protoman's body smashed through the Wave Roads and into the ground, making a massive crater. The smoke cleared to reveal Ronin, his WaveNavi being absorbed into Bass GX. Copy Cat changed her arms into massive particle beam cannons and fired. Bass GX swatted them away before slapping Copy Cat down to beside Geo, forcing her back into being Hope and Copy.

"He's…We can't beat him…" Geo gasped out, coughing up some blood.

"And now…" Bass GS began when multiple disposable chopsticks hit him, exploding on contact.

"Matte! Matte! Matte!" a voice declared.

Everyone looked out to a building to see three figures. One was what would be called a 'WaveNavi' resembling a gold and blue lobster with gold flames. The other was like the lobster, but resembled a blue and white squid with violet flames. The last was a man around the appearance of Silva's age. He had wild, short, black hair with a binding rope made out of a black and white polka dot bandana, a white, blue, and gold Sushi-seller outfit, and onyx eyes. Meiru, Saito, Silva, Hope, and Ace gawked. It was the Sushi Seller. He turned to them, mainly Silva, and grinned.

"Yo! You guys sure were in a pinch!" he teased before turning to Bass GX and pointed two pairs of disposable chopsticks at him, "Mr. Bat-Head! I'll be your opponent!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" WarRock asked.

"A sushi seller," Hope replied.

"Com-ing soon!" the man declared, "Didn't I tell you? I was waiting for this situation! This! Just be quiet and watch! SushiChanger: Version Wave! Sushi Wave Disk!"

With that, he pulled something out of his left pocket. It resembled a piece of sushi with an orange item on the top. He flipped it open to reveal it was actually a cell phone-like device. He then pulled out a small orange disk. The sides of the disk folded inwards as he pushed a button on his device.

-Irashai (Welcome)!- the device declared as he put it back into its sushi-like appearance and put the folded disk on top, making it play a drum and guitar-like tune.

"Ikkan Kenjou ('Present Consistently' or 'Presenting 1000 Coins')!" the man declared.

A gold energy design for the kanji of 'Light' appeared before him. It went onto his face and he transformed. Before them now, the man wore a blue jumpsuit with a gold Samurai-theme to it. His gold helmet had a black visor resembling the kanji for 'Light' on it while a fish from his cart hopped onto the back of his silver belt, turning into a fish-themed blade and scabbard.

"I'm the sixth Shinkenger, requested by Take-chan to come here to help Sil-chan with the FM-Ian problem. ShinkenGold!" the man declared with a pose…earning just startled looks from Geo, Meiru, Saito, Hope, Ace, Sonia, Marcus, Grey, Pat, Silva, Ashe, the spirits, and the Electromagnetic Aliens, "Oi! Be impressed already! Were you watching?"

"Eh?" Sonia pondered, "Eh?"

"No way," Ashe gasped.

"Another guy who can Wave Change without a partner?" WarRock asked.

"W-w-why is he…?" Pat began.

-He's sparkly- Model A awed.

"Shinkenger? ShinkenGold?" Lyra repeated.

"Just what is that?" Silva pondered.

"I bet you're surprised!" ShinkenGold grinned behind his helmet, "Leave this to me!"

"I've never heard of you, ShinkenGold, but you annoy me," Bass GX growled as ShinkenGold easily jumped onto the Wave Roads.

"Come at me, Mr. Bat-Head," ShinkenGold ordered as he lowered himself closer to the Wave Road, a hand out while his other was close to grasping his blade.

"That is a strange stance, I'll admit it. However…You are not the one I want to fight. Viruses, kill him," Bass GX ordered as a swarm of sword-wielding Viruses charged.

_'Is he the one who sent those Viruses out?'_ Silver Wing thought.

"It's true my sword is my own style, but my strength is the real thing. Prepare yourselves! Sakanamaru!" ShinkenGold declared.

The Viruses roared as they got to ShinkenGold. The gold warrior became a blur as the Viruses went by him. He held up his sheath with his blade halfway out of it. He put it back in and the Viruses were sliced to ribbons, exploding.

"What was that just now?" Geo asked.

"Was it Iai?" Amidamaru pondered.

"What's Iai, Amidamaru?" Marcus asked.

"Slashing while drawing the sword from the sheath," Amidamaru explained, "In terms of speed, it's faster than fencing."

Nearby on a higher Wave Road, Mettenna with bows and arrows released their artillery. ShinkenGold noticed the arrows and began to perform his swordsmanship on the arrows, using a reverse-handed technique. He sheathed the Sakanamaru and the arrows were sliced to splinters.

"Over there this time?" ShinkenGold pondered.

He jumped up onto the higher Wave Road as more Viruses with swords charged at him with the Mettenna. ShinkenGold easily parried each blade and slash before delivering his own in return with interest. Within seconds, he had decimated nearly half of the Viruses fighting him.

"A straight slash using a backhanded grip, right?" Marcus pondered as they got up.

"Exactly," Silva grinned.

"What an unorthodox sword style!" Lyra exclaimed in awe.

"But he is strong," Ashe noted.

"Who is he?" Sonia pondered.

ShinkenGold jumped into the air as he slashed two more Viruses, landing on a part of the Wave Road that resembled a tree. The Viruses began to shout at him while shaking their weapons. ShinkenGold just laughed.

"What's wrong? I'm over here! Over here!" ShinkenGold taunted with a friendly wave when he fell off and on his back on the Wave Road, "Ow-ow-ow!"

"Sushi Seller-san…" Lyra Note began as the group got to him.

"Are you okay?" Rockman asked.

"Stay away!" ShinkenGold ordered, stopping everyone nearly four yards from him, "No need for your help!"

With that, ShinkenGold got up and charged into battle once more. Everyone just stared at him in a bit of confusion. ShinkenGold slashed at two more Viruses before he did a jump resembling him running in the air above some of the Viruses to get into the center of them. He became a blur to the humans fused with FM-Ians and AM-Ians. ShinkenGold proceeded to sheath his sword once more. The Viruses all screamed in agony as they were sliced to ribbons and exploded around him. ShinkenGold chuckled before he heard a cracking noise.

"Nana?" ShinkenGold pondered until he saw the Wave Road becoming ribbons all around him and at his feet, "I cut the Wave Roads too?"

"Sushi Seller-san!" Lyra Note gasped as ShinkenGold fell onto the Wave Road Bass GX was on, landing on his face, before he was covered in a pile of Wave Road pieces.

"That was dangerous!" ShinkenGold exclaimed as he got out of the pile, "SakanaMaru: Model Wave sure cuts well!"

"You annoying bastard!" Bass GX roared as he formed giant blades of darkness in his hands.

He charged at ShinkenGold before the two began to fight with their blades. One impact of blades sent ShinkenGold backwards in the air by a few meters. He landed and sheathed his sword before him.

"So you're next?" ShinkenGold asked.

"Summon: Yatargasu Flock!" Bass GX declared.

With that, multitudes of three-legged crows flew around ShinkenGold, pecking at him. ShinkenGold yelped as he tried to fight off the birds. Rockman charged at the fight with the others following right behind him. Rockman fired a Flame Wheel BattleCard and scared the flock away. MJ released a charged shot and knocked Bass GX over, his aura being dissipated by the last parry he and ShinkenGold had.

"Oh, you've gotten better!" ShinkenGold grinned as MJ landed beside him.

"Nani?" MJ pondered as ShinkenGold took out his Sushi Disk and put it on the guard of his SakanaMaru.

"SakanaMaru!" ShinkenGold declared, "Hyaku Mai Oroshi (100 Pieces Drop)!"

With that, ShinkenGold jumped at Bass GX. He went by the rouge NetNavi as blue lightning began to engulf Bass GX. ShinkenGold sheathed his blade and Bass GX screamed as his tattered cloak and his new armor were sliced to ribbons.

"I did it!" ShinkenGold cheered, "Hey! Did you see my skill?"

"You are…" MJ began.

"Sugoi!" Grey gasped.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" WarRock demanded before the smoke cleared to reveal Bass in Hub Style, his power flaring right off him.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Bass Hub Style roared, making ShinkenGold scream and fall on his rear.

"Talk later!" Rockman yelped as he took out his Star Break Cards with Lyra Note, Gemini Spark, and InuMaru, "Triple Star Break!"

"Star Break!" Lyra Note, Gemini Spark, and InuMaru declared, making ShinkenGold get to a sitting position and awe at them.

"Silver Arms Gattai!" MJ declared.

The Silver Arms glowed before engulfing MJ. They transformed into their armor forms, remodeled to be more hi-tech and combat-worthy, while a visor appeared over MJ's eyes, red electronic eyes appearing on them.

"Megaman Junior: Silver Armory," MJ declared, his voice a unison of his own and the Silver Arms.

"Time to reveal something I gained," Bass HS grinned in a feral tone, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Chameleon Technique!"

With that, Bass HS vanished as ten of him appeared. Ashe and Grey unleashed a flurry of bullets at them. Lyra Note: Wood Dragon unleashed a tornado of leaves as Gemini Spark: Wood Dragon fired a tornado of green lighting. InuMaru: Fire Leo blasted with a beam of intense flames. The attacks fused and collided with the bushin, dispelling nearly all of them. Rockman: AM Sage Kaiser unleashed a flurry of ice, fire, and leaves at the remaining clones, mowing them down with one being cleaved in ten by MJ: Silver Armory. It was then everyone but Rockman: AM Sage Kaiser was hit with multiple green lasers and EarthBreakers, knocking them backwards.

"I can't sense anything!" WarRock growled, "Damn!"

"What do we do?" Lyra Note: Wood Dragon asked as they regrouped.

"We've got to find out where he'll attack!" InuMaru: Fire Leo replied before they were hit again.

"No good! It's too late once we're attacked," Rockman: AM Sage Kaiser scowled as he lost his invincibility and was assaulted by the invisible Bass HS.

"Nice," ShinkenGold grinned under his helmet as he got up, activated his Sushi Changer, and took out a purple disk, "You're up, Ika-chan."

He tossed the disk into the air. Much like his Sushi Disk, the purple disk folded up and landed on top of the closed Sushi Changer. It began to glow a soft violet.

-Thanks For Waiting! Ika Origami Wave!-

The squid-themed WaveNavi gave out a squid cry before transforming into a human-sized, white and blue, metal squid. On the back of its upper body was the disk, folding in and out like it was flapping wings. It flew over towards the others.

"Here it comes!" ShinkenGold cheered as Ika-chan landed beside the fighters.

"An Ika?" Lyra Note pondered, everyone having lost Star Break but Rockman.

"That's…" Silva gasped.

"I was waiting for you, Ika-chan!" ShinkenGold grinned before he turned into gold EM Waves and entered Ika-chan, "Let's go!"

"I've never seen an EM Wave Human do that before…" Axl Ashe gasped.

"He called it an Ika Origami Wave. What's that?" WarRock pondered.

"It can't be…" MJ: Silver Armory whispered, "Ika Origami?"

"So…let's drive out Mr. Bat Head! Ikasumi Hou (Squidink Cannon)!" ShinkenGold cheered.

The 'mouth' of Ika-chan aimed forwards as Ika-chan fired a blast of ink. Bass HS gasped as he lost his invisibility. He snarled as he glared at the flying squid.

"Damn it!"

"So there you are!" ShinkenGold cheered.

Ika-chan landed on top of Bass HS and clamped down hard on him. Ika-chan proceeded to pummel the NetNavi with its two free legs before using the three it had binding him to kick Bass HS over. Ika-chan flew over to the others.

"How's that?" ShinkenGold gloated.

"Sweet!" Axl Ashe cheered.

"Here's our chance, Rockman-kun," Lyra Note grinned before seeing he wasn't listening.

"Rockman?" Axl Grey pondered.

"Yo! Geo, snap out of it!" WarRock snapped.

"Huh? What? Oh...Hai!" Rockman: AM Sage Kaiser nodded, "Triple Fury!"

"Shock Note: Fortissimo!"

"Gemini Thunder!"

"Overdrive!" Axl Ashe and Axl Grey shouted.

"Spirit Assault!" MJ: Silver Armory roared as he fired energy in the shape of his Spirit Allies at Bass HS.

"Shockwave: Buddha-Giri!" InuMaru roared.

"No!" Bass HS cried out before he was struck with all the attacks at once.

The explosion that followed temporarily caused the Wave Roads to appear around the area. The smoke soon dissipated to reveal Bass in his normal attire, minus the tattered cloak. He seethed as he glared at them all, promising death the next time they met. With that, he vanished in a portal of shadows.

"We did it!" Lyra Note cheered.

"At least with this…" Rockman began, reverting to his normal form, when ShinkenGold appeared before him.

"I did it! I did it!" ShinkenGold cheered for himself as Ika-chan flew around him, changing back into Wave Form, "Chapter Closed!"

* * *

ShinkenGold laughed a bit as he proudly brought his Sushi Cart to an outdoor medical tent the Kuroko-san had set up. With them was Copper along with Medi as she finished treating Ashe. He stopped before them and lowered his cart down.

"Alright. Sorry to keep you waiting," ShinkenGold apologized.

"Now will you properly explain who you are?" Ronin demanded.

"Just who are you, punk?" Copper demanded.

"You…" Silva began, getting everyone's attention, "…are Genta?"

"Huh?"

"Oh…Oh…You remember me!"

"Eh?" Grey pondered as Genta changed back with tears going down his face happily.

"Long time no see, Sil-chan!" Genta exclaimed.

"Genta…" Silva began as Genta ran over to Silva and made a successful jumping hug; letting Silva catch him as the sushi seller's feet got around Silva's waist.

"You little punk!" Copper snapped, "What are you doing?"

"Hey, do you two have to deal with this all the time?" WarRock asked to Ika-chan and Ika-chan's friend as the humans/former NetNavis were trying to pry a happy, crying Genta off a blue-faced Silva, earning squid noises from Ika-chan, "…Really? Now that's an optimistic way of looking at things."

* * *

"I'm…I'm sorry. But they won't be able to utilize Wave Change ever again," Boreal apologized as he gave Meiru and Saito back their Transer Cells in AMAKEN, "They'll recover, but they won't be able to fuse with you both."

**"Dang…I guess that's the end of Megaman, eh?"** Gregar asked, chuckling weakly.

"No…I think Geo's taken up the mantel pretty well. Same with Silva," Saito replied, "Just rest, old friend."

"I'll miss being able to fly. But I'm a mother now. I have other priorities than just Virus Busting," Meiru spoke, "Thank you, though, Falzar. You've let me do so much more than I did back in the Cyber Era. I don't know how to repay you."

**"You've done enough, Roll-sama. You took me into your wonderful home, accepted me and not simply call me a monster. It is I who should owe you."**

Nearby, Sonia sat down with Jazz in her lap while Geo had Volt. Volt and Jazz looked over at their parents with small frowns. They looked upwards at the two teens.

"Onee-chan, wha' mama and papa sad 'out?" Jazz asked.

"Gregar and Falzar are really hurt and they're worried about them, that's all," Sonia replied.

"O'ay, Onee-chan," Jazz nodded.

"'ii-'an, 'eepy…" Volt yawned as he nuzzled into Geo, falling asleep.

"It is late," Geo noted, "Maybe we should go home?"

"Hai. Kaa-san? Tou-san? I'm taking Jazz and Volt home," Sonia said.

"Hai. We'll…We'll try to catch up as fast as we can," Saito nodded.

"Hai, Tou-san," Sonia nodded before kissing his cheek, "Gomen."

"…She gets that from you," Saito muttered after Sonia and Geo had left.

"Me?"

"She said 'gomen.' She was sorry. She's kind-hearted and I think is blaming herself for this."

"You remember when I was like that?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah. But then I remember that it was also your kind-hearted half that made me fall in love with you. That same part that I see each and every day I spend with you."

"And the other half?"

"It's rare, but I do see that other half of you. It pains me when you're like that as well."

"Oh dear…"

"If you're about to say 'gomen,' do something else. I don't want to see anyone else act like that right now."

Meiru nodded and gave him a gentle kiss. She walked off, Falzar staying in her Transer Cell. Suddenly, the two stopped what they were doing when they recalled what Sonia said.

* * *

**Me: I don't own Umemori Genta/ShinkenGold.**


	38. To Gain Trust! Goyou de!

**Me: Here's another chapter.**

* * *

**The Shiba Clan rebuilds the Stellar Residence and the Hikari-Yami Residence to become a single mansion. Sushi Seller Umemori Genta appears. Calling himself ShinkenGold, no one knows who he is. Furthermore, it seems he knows Silva. So, this man really is…**

* * *

"…Your friend from another Zone?" everyone exclaimed as the Kuroko-san that was serving them Hope and Meiru's prepared lunch nearly fell over in fright.

The two families with the ones renting rooms in the former Stellar-residence were now in a large mansion. Its design was that of Feudal Japan with medium-sized walls encompassing the structure. The walls were made of a mixture of a paper-like application and cement with the private rooms/bedrooms were all made of a special alloy and paint to change colors with a code input from their Transer Cells. In the structure was also a man-made river and various rock gardens.

"That cart guy? Really?" Lyra asked.

"He's the son of a Sushi Seller that used to be nearby the Shiba Clan's home where I learned how to train with a sword while Dialga-dono changed me into a child his age which he shared with the current lord, Shiba Takeru," Silva explained, "It must have happened more than twelve years ago…The shop closed and they fled into the night. That was the end of that."

"Fled into the night? That's amazing!" Ashe exclaimed before flinching at the pain that raced through her casted arm, getting a nervous body of the Kuroko-san, "Gomen, Kuroko-chan. It hurts a little, but not too bad."

"Do you remember what Aunt Medi told you? You won't be able to perform Rock On anymore because of the severity of the injuries you sustained along with the fact you irritated them further with that last attack's recoil," Silva frowned, earning a sad look from the woman, "Now then…Genta was like me when I was a child; an uncontrollable boy. He'd interrupt training and Jii would have to send him away many times. Before Jii knew it, he'd sneak into the mansion. Heh-heh-heh. I remember this one time, it took Jii and all the Kuroko-san in the mansion to get him out once due to a sugar rush."

"He ended up in a tree, upside-down, in his underwear," Silver Tail laughed.

"Best day of my afterlife then," Silver Paw nodded.

"Indeed," Silver Spike agreed.

"But why is this childhood friend capable of EM Wave Changing when he's from another Zone where you told us that there are no EM Waves?" Black asked.

"I'm hoping to ask him about that later," Silva replied, "All I know is that he was part of a group known as the Super Sentai: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. What we saw yesterday was that power at work. He is indeed a powerful opponent and training partner."

"Well, where is he?" Amy demanded, getting annoyed.

At the Kuroko-san-made River in the mansion, Genta was wearing nothing but blue, polka dot boxers and a white button shirt. He was standing before his man-pulled sushi cart with signs saying 'Gold Sushi' on it. He hummed a strange, jolly tune as he fixed his gold bowtie.

**"Boss, what are you doing?"**

"Man…Gotta dress up right for going to a mansion," Genta replied, smiling excitedly as he put on formal Japanese pants, "I'm going to be the first official Shinkenger to be an EM Wave Fighter!"

* * *

"That guy's late!" Amy growled.

"You think he'll pull off a 'Kakashi?'" WarRock asked, recalling a tale Naruto told them about how his sensei would always appear 3 hours late with a bad excuse.

"So that squid is called the Ika Origami? It didn't look like it was made of paper," WarRock said.

"That's because Mojikara made the Ika Origami. How he turned it into an EM Being, I'll have to learn just like you all do."

"Nii-san, I bet it's nostalgic seeing your old friend, right?" Sonia asked.

"You could say that, little sister," Silva replied with a small smile at her.

It was then a drum was heard. Everyone turned to the entry to hear the drumbeats getting louder and quicker. Genta emerged into the room, wearing a formal, Japanese robe made of gray silk with a black Japanese Lord's hat, a white button shirt, and a gold bowtie. The Kuroko-san that followed him were trying their best not to laugh as everyone stared at Genta in various emotions.

"The sixth samurai! Umemori Genta is here!" Genta declared, "From here on, Sil-chan…uh…"

"Yes, Genta?" Silva asked.

"I will join you in fighting the threats of Planet FM and those who wish harm on this world! Let us get along!" Genta declared as he bowed before he pulled his head up, the hat falling off, "Are you listening?"

"Where's the festival?" Sonia asked innocently as most of those in the room collapsed laughing.

"This is too funny!" Ashe cackled.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys," Silva noted before he left.

"W-Wait! Silva-san, where are you going?" Tsuna yelped.

"Oh. Sil-chan is going to the bathroom? He and Take-chan always had weak stomachs," Genta smiled as he sat up Indian-style.

"You late, pompous jerk!" Amy snapped, "It should be obvious that your outfit is what's making him feel sick! What is with that outfit?

"The scary girl acts just like the old man…" Genta cried as he hid behind a few Kuroko-san while, outside, Silva collapsed laughing so hard he began to cough.

"That guy," Silva chuckled, "Takeru was right. Genta hasn't changed at all."

_"Take-chan. Sil-chan. Look at this. I'm a samurai too!"_

_ "Heh-heh. How weird."_

_ "Takeru-san, Genta-san is silly."_

_ "Aw…I want to be a samurai too. Then the three of us could fight together."_

_ "Oh? Really?"_

_ "Genta-san, that's great to hear!"_

_ "Become one! Silva and I'll teach you!"_

_ "Really? Then I'll teach you guys how to make sushi."_

Silva just smiled softly, remembering all the good times the three of them had. He frowned when he recalled he had to leave the same night as Genta on Palkia-dono's orders. He unconsciously pulled out a folding brush with its own supply of ink. He rubbed it a bit, his smile growing, as it unfolded into a gold disk and back again.

* * *

"Amazing…This is how you were able to Wave Change? Electronic Mojikara?" Ronin asked as he held the Sushi Changer, "So you created this from just what Shiba Takeru-san told you and using the Ika Origami's disk? And then upgraded it with what little you knew about EM Waves?"

"Yeah," Genta grinned proudly as Ika-chan and the lobster EM Being were at his sides, Ika-chan waving to WarRock.

"I can't believe it…This guy's a genius?" Amy demanded.

"Eh? Mini-Lady-Old Man is so mean…" Genta cried.

"Why you…!"

"You're amazing, Genta-san!" Geo exclaimed.

"No, no, I'm not that amaz…" Genta began to he got up and turned before falling on his face, "Ow-ow-ow! At any rate…I want to become a samurai for your team. I have to inherit the Sushi Shop from my dad, but I trained by myself all the time before becoming a Shinkenger and then coming here. And I finally developed my own form along with a way to make the FM-Ians weaker like how I did with Mr. Bat-Head's power last night."

_'That explains how he was able to do that to the bastard…'_ was the thought of the majority there.

"And I came running here thanks to the pink dragon!" Genta continued.

"…Palkia, right?" WarRock asked.

"Exactly! Let's continue to beat enemy together! Okay?" Genta asked cheerfully.

"Well, it's better to have more allies," Sonia giggled.

"I don't know. I don't like older men being around you," Saito scowled.

"Tou-san!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Honey, you know how she likes a certain other boy we know…" Meiru began.

"I still don't like it…" Saito grumbled.

"It's cool to have two samurai here!" Marcus grinned.

"Indeed. I was amazed by how you were able to use your sword so well, Genta-san," Amidamaru nodded.

"Eh? A g-g-g-ghost!" Genta yelped as he ducked under the short table.

"My apologies!" Amidamaru called before Genta poked his head out.

"Oh! It's a Casper!" Genta grinned before bowing, "Nice to meet you!"

"Let's get along, Genta-san," Grey bowed.

"No!"

"That's right, no!" Genta and Marcus said in unison before turning their heads to Ronin, Genta giving the weirdest face, "Eh?"

"Why?" Genta asked.

"You do not have the proper training to be a samurai, nor can we truly believe your story."

"Eh? But Sil-chan confirmed he knew me!"

"Yes, but he may have just lied to protect you," Ronin frowned, "Until this is settled, you will be put under…Is it alright for him to stay in one of the rooms here?"

"Hai," Hope, Meiru, and Saito nodded.

"Until further notice, you will be put under room arrest here with your Sushi Cart staying outside your room with the utensils on it being used as evidence."

"No way! We won yesterday! Right?"

"Battle isn't that simple," Ronin scowled as he pulled on Genta's tie, "For a samurai, aren't you being too playful?"

"I'm serious! Very serious!"

"At any rate…I will hold onto this," Ronin said as he pocketed the SushiChanger, "Got it?"

"That's not okay! Give it back!" Genta cried as everyone began to hold the two away from each other with the majority of them holding back Ronin.

It was then two large bells rang. Everyone stopped to see that two gold bells hanging on a nearby wall were ringing, a paper reading 'Receiver' on them. The red rope they were connected to pulled up and a wooden container flipped over, depositing a single chopstick. A Kuroko-san took the stick and presented it to Ronin while another brought out a map that showed the city.

"Number 361?" Ronin read before seeing the number on the map, "The pier?"

"Hey!" Genta called as he got up…only for two Kuroko-san to knock him over in their rush.

"What happened?" Silva asked as he walked in.

"I'm not sure," Ronin replied, "But there seems to be something going on at the pier."

A Kuroko-san brought Ronin another scroll. Ronin opened it up and read it. After a bit, he closed the scroll.

"This device alerts us to any humans who have fused with a FM-Ian, a Biometal, or a virus. It also alerts us to any Biometals that have fused with a person," Ronin explained, "The Kuroko-san bring this map that has the locations of everything in the city with a number system. Hurry. And no, I won't give it back, Genta."

"Sil-chan, he won't give back my Sushi Changer! He says I'm not a samurai! But I am! Tell him I'm one of you already!" Genta pleaded.

"…Uncle Ronin is correct, Genta. You are not one of us yet," Silva replied.

"See. Not one of…Eh? Hey. What are you saying? I…"

"Just go back. We don't need your help," Silva stated as he integrated with Silver Wing, giving him hawk-like eyes, "Students, let's go."

"Sorry, Genta-san," Geo apologized before following Silva.

"Gomen about Onii-san, Cousin Genta," Sonia bowed, "Matte, minna!"

"We'll tell you about it when we get back," Grey said as he went off with Model A.

"M-Matte!" Tsuna yelped as he followed when Reborn stopped him, dressed up as a Kuroko-san.

"You're not going anywhere. You have training to do with your Vongola Gear," Reborn ordered, recalling how the Vongola Family had a run-in with the AM-Sages that fused the Vongola Rings, Boxes, and their Wave Partners (A/N: Chrome had met her partner a day before this happened) together.

"I hope I can try some of your sushi, Genta!" Marcus grinned as he went off after them.

"Wait up!" Pat called as he followed.

"Do you see now?" Ronin asked as he approached Genta, who had sat on a railing before Genta fell over, "Hey, Genta!"

"Are you okay?" Meiru asked as she ran over to the railing, seeing Genta's nose bleeding along with some blood in his hair from the impact with the rock in the rock garden he was just sitting above on the railing, with the Kuroko-san starting to get him out of the rock garden.

* * *

No one could see it coming. One minute, the figure was there. The next minute, you were in only your undergarments. The figure had yet to take a life and was simply enjoying his work. Causing misery would fill up the Andromeda Key for his lord. The figure had scared another human when a group of Kuroko-san began to herd the people away from him as he jumped back from laser shots.

"Hey. That guy kinda looks like the BsrkSword3 BattleCard," WarRock noted.

The figure had a scarlet torso that was rather tone for being armor. His arms were skinny and long much like his legs and both were decked in scarlet samurai armor. His face was covered by a demonic black mask while he had two scimitar in his hands.

"You're late, traitors!" the enemy declared, "All you guys had to do was come."

"Who are you?" Lyra Note asked.

"I'm Akuma no GiriGiriOni, Number I of the Thirteen Erasers!" the enemy declared.

"Thirteen Erasers?" Inu repeated.

"I've never heard of them," WarRock frowned.

"Me neither," Lyra added, earning a facefault from GiriGiriOni.

"What? How could you not know GiriGiriOni, Number I of the Thirteen Erasers?"

"Because we don't."

"Then GiriGiriOni will tell you all! The Thirteen Erasers are the King's thirteen strongest warriors and the ones who created Andromeda and the Andromeda Key. I'm here to get the new key charged up like we did all those years ago in 200X," GiriGiriOni explained.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Times of calamity were always the best fuel for the Andromeda Key. The Alpha Incident, the Alpha Revival, the World III Crisis, The Gospel Incident, the Zero Requiem, Duo's Meteor, The Nebula Crisis, and the CyBeasts. Each and every one of those incidents fueled up the Andromeda Key and even made Andromeda evolve into its current form," GiriGiriOni explained.

"So…The things that Tou-san saved the world from also helped in building Andromeda?" Sonia pondered.

"Yosh! But we've upgraded the key as well. Now it'll take in any type of fear," GiriGiriOni sneered, "And what better fear than being in your underwear in public? It's a nightmare in reality!"

"…You do realize you just told us your plan, right?" Lyra asked.

"What? I did not tell you I'm here to refill the Andromeda Key for my twelve other siblings! …Wait…Ack! I just did! Ohh…They're gonna give me such a pinch!" GiriGiriOni screamed.

"He's a little…" Pat began as GiriGiriOni began to freak out.

"…Childish?" Grey finished.

"Maybe, but don't underestimate him," Amidamaru advised, "He reeks of death."

"Look, how about I leave for a day and none of you tell my sibling about this, okay? Ja ne!"

"…That was weird…" WarRock sweatdropped, earning nods from the Kuroko-san around him.

"What's weirder though is that those humans could see him. Was he fused with a human?" Marcus pondered.

"No. I didn't sense that," Inu replied, "It was more like…A NetNavi…"

* * *

"A NetNavi?" Ronin repeated.

"Hai. At least, that's what I think it is. Whenever I'm around you, Meiru-sama, Saito-san, or anyone from the Internet Age, I can distinctively sense a different EM Wave pattern. It's the same with Sonia and a few others as well," Inu explained, "Those born from a human and NetNavi heritage seem to have a mixed EM Wave pattern, one like other humans yet also like other NetNavis. It's really confusing."

"Speaking of children…" Saito said as he pointed outside, showing Genta, depressed and his face on his cart's table.

"I was told I'm not wanted. Plus my upgraded SushiChanger got taken," Genta complained solemnly as he walked away from his cart to look at the river, Ika-chan and the lobster WaveNavis entering the fish tank in the cart and darkening the waters with a bit of ink, "A sushi seller cannot become a samurai. A samurai cannot become an EM Wave Fighter."

**"Boss…"** the lantern whispered before seeing Sonia and Geo run up, **"Hm?"**

"Hey, Genta-san, Lantern-san," Geo greeted.

**"It's DaiGoyou! Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"**

"What? Shop's not open today," Genta sighed.

"We're not here to eat, Cousin Genta," Sonia replied, "Come on. Let's go see Uncle Ronin and Silva-niisan again. We'll talk to them."

"I'm sure we'll be able to get you back your SushiChanger. I bet if we can show them…" Lyra began as Genta got up.

"It's okay," Genta sighed as he put on a gold tracksuit's jacket over his black T-shirt and blue jean-shorts, "Sil-chan said he doesn't need my help. I'm not needed."

"But, Genta-san…" Geo began.

"Later. This light cart feels as heavy as a pyramid…" Genta sighed as he pulled his cart away.

**"…Boss, matte! We should do it! We should do it!"**

"I don't think Silva-niisan meant what he said," Sonia added.

"Hai! You don't want to go, right? You want to help?" WarRock asked, "Plus…I don't think you'll be able to get up those stairs with that cart of yours."

"Nani?" Genta stopped.

* * *

Silva, integrated with Silver Spike-giving him black eyes with yellow irises-, stared down at the paintbrush. He began to make small movements with it in the air. With each stroke, a black kanji formed. The kanji made the word 'Logs' and transformed into a large pile of logs. Silva smiled before pulling out a puppet made of knives. He held a hand over it and the puppet came to life, whittling away the logs to leave Native American trinkets. His other hand put the brush away and took out the SushiChanger Ronin gave him to hold onto.

"Silva-kun."

Silva turned to see Meiru approach.

"Yes, mother?" Silva asked.

"Are you okay? Genta told us that he was going to leave," Meiru noted as she sat down beside him.

"Is that a problem? He's not an EM Wave Fighter."

"That again…" Meiru sighed as she shook her head, "And here I was thinking you were starting to act like back then again lately."

"I am the same," Silva replied.

"No. You're not. None of us are the same as we once were," Meiru argued, "Sometimes…There are times that I truly desire to just be back with Maylu-chan, back when we had the Internet and not Wave Roads, back when…when we were really a family."

Silva blinked as he turned to her.

"When I saw you around Genta, your whole body was giving off the same feeling I missed feeling when you were still little," Meiru continued, "You don't want Genta to be involved, right?"

"Yes."

"Let me take a guess, okay?"

"Very well," Silva nodded.

"If your childhood friend is here, it would be hard for you to keep up your little mask you've worn around others," Meiru guessed, making Silva flinch a bit, "Nailed it."

"You said it yourself, Kaa-san. It's just a guess."

"Baka!"

"Nani?" Silva pondered as Genta hopped over the small fence in the backyard.

"You're not weaker for being helped out by your childhood friend! You're being too standoffish! I've made my decision already! Like I did with Take-chan, I put my life in your hands."

"Genta…" Silva whispered as Genta ran up to him.

"So let me be involved! Let me stick around!"

"Baka! Just go!"

"I don't think so, Silva," Silver Wing said as he put a wing in Silva's retreating path, "We're going to put up an intervention here and now."

"He's right," Silver Shield nodded.

"Uh…um…" Silver Horn stammered as Sonia and Geo approached with their partners.

"Cousin Genta told us about your time together," Sonia explained, "You'd sleep with a fox plush and would end up getting lost in the mansion every two to three days."

"You mean Kit-Kit? You still have Kit-Kit?" Meiru asked.

"…You made it, Kaa-san…" Silva whispered, trying to suppress his embarrassment about his problem, "He was…I just…"

"You can't act like a lone wolf anymore," WarRock advised.

"Just because you're not strong doesn't mean you're not our Shaman," Silver Rod spoke as she appeared on his left shoulder.

"Indeed. We would take the real you, the one you've been suppressing, over the one you pretend to be any day," Silver Paw agreed.

"Well spoken, ghosty-neko!"

"I'm a weasel!" Silver Paw snapped at the sushi seller.

"It can't be helped," Pat, Rey in control, sighed as he walked outside, "If there's any danger, I'll follow up on him. Let's accept him. He may prove to be one of the best fighters there is."

"You also said something goo…" Genta began before he completely processed it, "What do you mean it can't be helped?"

"You're a baka, that's why," Rey snorted.

"Listen you!" Genta growled as the two came face-to-face with each other, "Do you have some grudge against me?"

"Just be glad you're let in!" Rey argued as everyone began to hold the two back from each other, minus Meiru and Silva.

"Megaman Junior-kun, please, do what you feel is right," Meiru spoke with a gentle hug before walking off to a waving Kuroko-san as two others held Jazz and Volt, who were both crying a bit while holding their stomachs.

"Stop it!" WarRock barked.

"Act like your age, Cousin Genta!" Sonia pleaded.

"Baka!"

"Baka!"

Silva just looked at the small fight. He couldn't help himself but smile at the antics his old friend was preforming. It was then the receiver went off. Two Kuroko-San unfolded the map as another gave the marker to Geo.

"It's at the construction site for that new mall being built," Geo noted.

"Yeah! Time to go Buck Wild!" WarRock pumped his left fist.

"Give it back," Genta ordered as he approached Silva, "The SushiChanger. As the three of us promised in the past."

* * *

_"I'll give these to you," a young boy said as he gave a young Genta and Young Silva the Ika Disk and a gold Disk that had a series of images depicting an eagle._

_ "Is it really okay for us to have these?" Young Genta asked as he looked at his new Ika Disk._

_ "Takeru-Tono-sama, I can't…" Young Silva began._

_ "We're friends no matter where we go," the boy stated, interrupting Young Silva._

_ "Alright. I'll train. When Take-chan becomes lord, I'll return," Young Genta smiled before turning to Silva, "When Sil-chan needs help before or after Take-chan becomes lord, I'll help. So, let me be a samurai and a partner in your fights, okay?"_

_ "Okay!" Young Takeru and Young Silva agreed with the trio exchanging pinky promises._

* * *

"You are…" Silva smiled softly as he gave Genta his SushiChanger, "ShinkenGold of our battle against Planet FM."

"Yatta!" Genta cheered.

* * *

"You're in the way. Get lost!" GiriGiriOni ordered as his Viruses chased off the people in the garbage dump, "My business is with the traitors of King Cepheus. I think. Aw man...Nee-chans and Nii-sans are going to give me a spanky-spanky for this if I forgot it...!"

A drum being beaten got his attention. Nearby, white flags attached to bamboo poles were risen, each bearing Rockman's symbol along with the Shiba Clan emblem below it. GiriGiriOni slowly got up as the drum beats got quicker.

"So they're here?" the enemy pondered as a wall made of white cloth and bamboo with the two emblems was carried by the Kuroko-san, leaving Genta outside of the wall of white cloth.

"Huh? Not again! This way! This way!" Genta ordered.

The Kuroko-san closest to him moved the wall of white cloth before him, shamed by forgetting about the sushi seller. The drum picked up pace as the wall of white moved away, revealing everyone wearing white and blue Samurai robes, with the girl wearing yellow and white robes and Genta putting on his sushi seller outfit. He then noticed the wall of white cloth behind them, much like the one that had been in front of them, wasn't behind him.

"Hey. Behind me too! Behind me too!" Genta complained, getting a chuckle from Silva, before the Kuroko-san moved it to behind him as well, "Alright! Go ahead!"

"Transer Cell!" everyone but Genta declared as they pulled them out, "Denpa Henshin!"

"Sushi Changer!"

-Irashai!-

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

"I will prevent the loss of lives! My resolve transforms into a shooting star of wishes! Shooting Star Rockman!"

"Power may be strong, but Melodies from the heart are even stronger! Shooting Star Lyra Note!"

"Changing Forms to deal with multiple situations is my specialty! Shooting Star Axl!"

"The bridge between Life and Death! The heir of Amidamaru! Shooting Star InuMaru!"

"The bonds of the twins will electrify all who hurt our nakama! Shooting Star Gemini Spark!"

"The blaring sirens of Justice are my will! All who threaten this world will be arrested! Shooting Star Acid Ace!"

"Once blind, my sight is gone, but stronger than ever! The Shaman Official! Shooting Star Megaman Junior!"

"Shooting Star ShinkenGold! Umemori Genta!"

"Space Warriors, authorized by the Satella Police, fall from the sky to defeat the enemy," Rockman explained, "Nagareboshi Sentai…"

"Hoshienger!" all seven declared.

"I liked that!" WarRock grinned, "I feel pumped up already!"

"Hai!" Acid Ace grinned.

"Sadly, this guy's the one who came up with it…" Acid muttered.

"Aw, Acid…" Acid Ace groaned as he received glared from nearly everyone there.

"Oh. So it was you who came up with that? Sugoi!" ShinkenGold applauded.

"Eh? You guys again?" GiriGiriOni whined, "Man…I thought we had an agreement!"

"We did. It was to let you get away that one time," Rockman replied.

"Huh? Oh poopy…" GiriGiriOni whined, "Viruses, Swarm!"

"Wave Battle: Ride On!" Rockman declared as everyone but ShinkenGold ran into battle.

"I'm finally a fellow EM Wave Fighter!" ShinkenGold grinned before a Kuroko-san tapped his pants and pointed at the fight, "Huh? What? Huh? Oh! Sakanamaru!"

With that, he became a gold and blue blur, unleashing flashes of gold near the viruses. He stopped and sheathed Sakanamaru, causing the viruses to blow up. Silva held up a set of feathers and a spike.

"Silver Spike, Silver Wing, Over Soul," MJ ordered.

The two spirits entered the items. They fused into a large zanbatou covered in star-colored ornaments. He grasped it and the blade erupted in spirit flames.

"Spiritual Slash," MJ stated as he wiped out the remaining swarm with one slash.

"Way to go, Sil-chan! That's amazing," ShinkenGold applauded.

"Baka, Baka, Baka! Why did you hurt my Viruses?" GiriGiriOni sobbed as he charged, "I'll punish you! Punish! Punish! Punish!"

"He's a baby," ShinkenGold snickered before pulling out the paper lantern and a metallic-blue and silver jutte.

** "Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de(Your order, your business)!"**

"DaiGoyou (Big Order) will fight him!"

**"That's right! I'm up! I'm up!"**

"Oh! A toy! Toy! Toy! Toy!"

**"I am not a toy!"** DaiGoyou snapped.

With that, ShinkenGold charged at GiriGiriOni and slashed at him. The FM-Ian blocked with his swords before DaiGoyou was aimed at his face. ShinkenGold swatted the 'bum' of DaiGoyou with his foot.

"Hidden Disk Fire!" ShinkenGold declared as a disk shot out of DaiGoyou and blasted GiriGiriOni away.

"That paper lantern is a weapon?" Lyra Note asked.

** "I'm called 'DaiGoyou!'"** the paper lantern snapped.

"Sweet. Then let's…!" WarRock began.

"Matte! Leave it to him for now!"

** "Yeah! Leave it to me for now!"**

With that, ShinkenGold threw the jutte and DaiGoyou up into the air. He pulled out the SushiChanger and opened it up. He typed down something before a large, gold kanji for 'Big' appeared. He threw the kanji up at DaiGoyou.

** "Righty-o! DaiGoyou! DaiHenge!"**

With that, DaiGoyou grew to the size of Silva. His jutte split into two, transforming into a pair of arms, while the lower part of him detached from him and became legs and feet. The four limbs attached to the lantern. GiriGiriOni awed at him before he was delivered a painful chop to the head by DaiGoyou.

** "DaiGoyou!"**

"Alright!"

"Cousin Genta, what is that?"

"A memento of me…No, no, no. Offshoot. DaiGoyou. I made him when I got a fear of Sushi."

"Really? You had a fear of Sushi?" MJ snickered.

"Oi! It was horrible!" ShinkenGold snapped, "I nearly got eaten by a cat!"

"Let's help," Rockman said, "Star Break! Leo Kingdom!"

** "Goyou de! Goyou de!"**

"Waaah! You're a big ol' meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" GiriGiriOni sobbed, "Die! Die! Die!"

** "It's time! Going forth!"**

With that, GiriGiriOni charged at DaiGoyou and Rockman: Fire Leo. DaiGoyou grabbed the left blade as WarRock caught the other in his jaws. The two pulled the blades away and DaiGoyou delivered a series of chops to GiriGiriOni's torso before Rockman: Fire Leo delivered a flaming kick to his face.

"Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" GiriGiriOni sobbed as he created a hundred more blades above him and sent them all at DaiGoyou.

** "Oh! How dangerous!"** DaiGoyou screamed as his lantern part collapsed in on itself, letting him 'duck' under the attacks.

"BattleCard: Predation! Flash Bomb!" Rockman: Fire Leo declared as he threw a glowing bomb at GiriGiriOni.

** "DaiGoyou! Daisenkou (Great Flash)!"**

The lantern part of DaiGoyou unleashed a powerful flash of light at the same time as the Flash Bomb. GiriGiriOni whined as he went blind from the light. He regained his sight to see the two had vanished and everyone pointing above him. He looked up to see Rockman: Fire Leo on top of DaiGoyou, his hands now a pair of flaming BreakSabers.

** "DaiGoyou! Daikaiten (Great Spin)!"**

With that, DaiGoyou began to spin at high spins. He flew down at GiriGiriOni and unleashed a flurry of spinning chops at his torso in conjunction with Rockman: Fire Leo's blades. Rockman: Fire Leo collapsed beside DaiGoyou at the same time as GiriGiriOni.

** "Be good and take the rope (A/N: Antiquated phrase meaning "To be arrested" or "To be hanged")!"**

"Sugoi!" Lyra Note exclaimed with applause.

"Should you be impressed by that?" Gemini Spark B demanded.

"Hai," Lyra sighed.

"Why not?" Gemini Spark W asked.

"DaiGoyou! Use the disk! The disk!" ShinkenGold ordered.

** "Righty-o!"** DaiGoyou replied before he froze.

"The disk is stuck again! Geo-chan! Hit him in the butt! The butt!"

"The butt?" Rockman repeated with a sweatdrop before he kicked DaiGoyou on the red switch on his bum.

** "Righty-o! Hidden Disk!"**

A disk emerged from DaiGoyou. He grasped it and threw it like a Frisbee right at GiriGiriOni. The FM-Ian cried as he was knocked back by the attack.

"The finisher, DaiGoyou!"

** "Righty-o! Gotcha! Hidden Disk Midareuchi (Scattered Shot)! Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"**

"Star Force Big Bang: Atomic Blazer!"

DaiGoyou unleashed a barrage of disks at GiriGiriOni. The FM-Ian screamed as he was pelted by the disks. A giant beam of flames shot out at him from WarRock's mouth. He cried as the attack unleashed a massive explosion.

** "That…"**

"Wait a moment! First, a Clap of Victory."

"ShinkenGold say what?" WarRock asked.

"Come on. Everyone, if I can borrow your hands. Ready!" ShinkenGold declared before everyone gave a single clap, "There."

** "Right. That brings this chapter to a close!"**

"I liked that!" WarRock grinned, "I say we keep doing that when we win!"

"Let's not and say we did," Gemini Spark B muttered, "I was strung along, dammit!"

"I liked it," Gemini Spark W giggled.

"Definitely feels like a real closer," Acid Ace grinned.

"It's like a festival," Lyra Note giggled.

"No-no-no-no-no. You've got to set these up properly," ShinkenGold argued, "Right, Sil-chan?"

"Genta…" MJ chuckled.

** "Appare (Splendid)!"**

* * *

** "Thanks for waiting!"**

"Itadakimasu!" those who had fought, Meiru, Hope, Saito, Ashe, Ronin, and Tsuna cheered as they began to eat.

"This was on my mind. Isn't he one of those Okappiki (An Edo era secret policeman) Amirdamaru told me about?" Ronin asked.

"Yeah. You see them a lot in period dramas. That was the image I had in mind when I made him."

"An okappiki…isn't a samurai, Genta-san," Geo sweatdropped.

"Eh?"

** "Eh?"**

"It's true," Saito nodded.

"Really? But I wrote a giant 'Samurai' on it!" _'Aw man…I thought this zone didn't have Okappiki…'_

** "Goyou!"**

"I'm sorry! DaiGoyou. Please goyou me (Goyou = Abuse)!"

** "Of course! Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"** DaiGoyou snapped as he swung a kick into Genta's face, knocking him over.

As everyone began to have a laugh, Medi looked down from a nearby tree, twelve others around her. One sniffled as she put a bandage on it.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing," Medi replied, "You'll have another chance, GiGiO."

"Baka. You just revealed our intents to them," another figure growled, its left arm's claws snapping at the smallest one there.

"Mako, tatsukete. Tatsukete. Tatsukete," GiGiO whimpered as it hid behind Medi.

"RiJyKe, enough," 'Medi' ordered, "GenJyKe, GeJyKe, get your brother under control."

"I would if I could," another sighed, "It is such a shame, to tell you the truth."

"He sure is zowazowa," a third agreed.

"Shut up!" RiJyKe snarled.

"Enough. Cephius-Sama expects us to fill the Andromeda Key, so we will fill the Andromeda Key," Mako swooned as she changed into her armored form, "Oh, Cephius-sama~"

"Typical, Mako-chan," the smallest of them all chuckled before holding up a small device.

**-A…-**

"Hmm…Seems the fear you collected only got us a tiny bit," he noted, "No matter. We will try again."

* * *

**With that, ShinkenGold is official. Plus, Cepheus has brought in his top guns. Let's see how things fare now.**


	39. Boom! Boom! Boom! Go, DaiKaiOh!

**Me: Here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Umemori Genta has officially become a member of Hoshienger. With him, he has brought along various partners, each one reworked for the Zone he's staying in. First is Ika Origami AKA Ika-Chan. Then there is the only one that speaks, DaiGoyou the Lantern Origami. Finally, there is the Ebi Origamai AKA Ebizou, however...**

* * *

"...Does he even move?" WarRock asked, getting everyone's attention at the breakfast table.

"He still lacks Denpa Mojikara," Genta sighed, "Right, Ebizou?"

"Ebizou?"

"Hai. Isn't it a nice name?" Genta asked with a big grin.

"It is. Just don't let a Kabuki Player hear it. They won't like it at all," Saito advised, "It's a big name in the world of Kabuki."

"I know…" Genta sighed, recalling a kabuki player friend of his getting all worked up on Ebizou's name.

"Oh, Otome-chan."

"Hai, Kaa-san?" Sonia asked.

"I need you to go out for the day. I asked the Kuroko-san to help Hope-chan, Saito-kun, Genta-san, and I with some redecorating," Meiru explained, earning a near-trip by one Kuroko-san, "We were hoping you could go out for the day. Maybe go see Radar and his son."

Sonia nodded before frowning a bit. Medi had to attend a three month-long seminar in Choina, so she had to leave Radar and their son. She didn't really hate the guy; she just didn't like him too much. Especially now that he was developing a chip on his shoulder because of what had happened to Radar.

"I'll try to, Kaa-san," Sonia replied.

"Great!" Hope grinned before pushing Geo and Sonia out, "Now you two go out and visit the two first before going out to that new amusement park that just opened up."

"The one near Vista Point?"

"Bingo," Meiru grinned before handing the two tickets, "Just enjoy yourselves once you visit Radar and his son. Trust me, even though he may be a bit cold, he'll be grateful for the visit."

"Hai, Kaa-san."

"That better not be a recording," Meiru frowned as the two left, "Okay, minna! Let's get Operation: HB started!"

"But it won't even be until tomorrow," Pat noted.

"Exactly! We need to prepare today!" Meiru replied before tossing a scroll to a Kuroko-san, "Can you please get everything on the list, please?"

The Kuroko-san with the scroll nodded before waving to ten others. The ten ran up to the first and they conversed in 'Kuroko-San-ESE' (as WarRock put it). They soon departed, leaving everyone else.

"Oh man…She is going to be so surprised!" Saito grinned when the Kuroko-san that just left came back in with the supplies, "…How _do _they do it?"

"It is but one of life's greatest mysteries…and annoyances," Silva, his body once more Integrated with Silver Paw, chuckled.

"Hey, guys," WarRock said as he flew in and gave an E-Mail he was holding to Falzar to put into Meiru's Transer Cell, "Geo wants to know if the shop will understand if he wants to add a message to the cake."

"Really?" Meiru pondered before looking at the E-Mail, showing the message Geo wanted to put on, "Hai-hai! I'll call them right away!"

"Yosh! I'll get started on the Sushi at once!" Genta declared with a grin.

**"Don't crush the rice this time, Boss!"** DaiGoyou ordered as he popped up beside his creator/friend.

"A birthday, eh? It'll be lively, just like how I like it!" Genta grinned, "Sonia-chan accepted me as a member right from the start! What a good daughter you both have!"

"Why thank you, Genta," Saito smiled softly, "Even though she's adopted, she will always be considered our daughter. And who will be grounded if I catch her making out with any boy I don't approve! Gregar, chase!"

**"You got it!"** Gregar grinned before Falzar stopped him, **"Uh oh…Plan failed, Saito! Plan failed! Retreat to the Man Cave!"**

"We don't have one of those," Saito sweatdropped.

"Oh, that's right!" Genta grinned before turning to Ebizou, "Ebizou, very soon you'll be able to move again! How about joining this birthday?"

A strange sound emanated from Ebizou. To nearly everyone there, it sounded like some sort of water effect. Ika-chan placed a tentacle on him before dragging Ebizou out after Genta.

"He seemed…troubled," Ace frowned.

"He did tell me that this one birthday for a friend of his, Kotoha, was nearly killed on her birthday. I think he's afraid of it happening again," Silva explained.

* * *

"Hi, Uncle Radar," Sonia greeted as she and Geo entered the man's medical room.

"Sonia, how's my eldest niece?" Radar asked in his cast.

"I'm…I'm doing well, uncle," Sonia replied, "We have a new partner in our fight against the FM-Ians. His name is Umemori Genta, or 'Cousin Genta' as I call him."

"Really?"

"Hai. Cousin Genta is a childhood friend of Silva-niisan who's actually a sushi selling samurai from another Zone."

"Really? Hey, is your old fossil of a father still not believing about alternate realities?"

"Somewhat," Sonia giggled before she motioned to Geo, who placed a plate of sushi beside Radar's good hand and arm, "He even made you some sushi. He always tells me that he eats fish everyday and he's never gotten sick once."

"Really now? Heh. How'd you get it past those nurses?"

"Wave Roads," Sonia replied with a sly grin, making Radar chuckle.

"You know, Sonia…When you smile like that, you remind me of your birthmother," Radar smiled softly, making Sonia's eyes widened, "Oh, I knew your mother all right. We had her over once when Medi found out she was a NetNavi like us. Those two were friends back over 200 years ago. Of course, you were still in her belly during that time. Definitely a good afternoon for those two and an annoyance for me since it somehow ended up with the two going out to the mall with me having to carry everything and then Medi demanding me to help her have a baby. Geo, listen well; never try to refuse a woman when she's got her hands on your makers."

Geo blushed heavily with Sonia. Radar just began to laugh with a large grin on his face. Soon, Radar was eating the sushi with the two, making sure to leave three pieces for Alcance since there were twelve pieces.

"I'll see you sometime, Uncle Radar," Sonia bowed before walking out.

"Geo, stay here for a minute," Radar ordered.

"H-Hai?"

"If I hear you made Sonia cry, her parents aren't the only ones you're going to have to worry about," Radar threatened, "I was a master of silent killing in the military after all."

Geo gulped before sweatdropping. Radar _was_, after all, in a near-full body cast at the moment, so the threat had actually been half as bad as it could have been. Geo just nodded before walking out. A few minutes passed before Alcance walked in.

"Father," Alcance greeted

"Alcance, is everything okay?" Radar asked.

* * *

Sonia laughed loudly as Geo screamed beside her. The wind roared by them as the roller coaster they were on moved at highs speeds. Soon, the two had gotten off with Geo stumbling a bit as Sonia skipped beside him.

"That was amazing!" Sonia exclaimed before hugging Geo, "This is such a great place, Geo-kun!"

"Yeah…" Geo gulped as he stood erect, blushing a bit.

Sonia soon dragged Geo off. Unaware to all the happy customers at the amusement park, a figure looked from the shadows. He slowly stepped out to reveal it was GiriGiriOni.

"Now I get revenge. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge!" GiriGiriOni grinned behind his mask.

* * *

The Receiver went off once more. Everyone nearly dropped their current projects in being startled by it. A Kuroko-san quickly handed it to Meiru as two more opened the map. Meiru looked at the two items before paling.

"Otome-chan…" Meiru gasped.

"It's at the amusement park, isn't it?" Saito asked.

"H-Hai…"

"You guys know what to do!" Ace ordered.

"Hai!" Pat, Marcus, and Grey nodded before dashing off.

* * *

A small explosion erupted at the amusement park as multiple viruses appeared and began to scare the humans. GiriGiriOni laughed to himself as he slashed off the clothing of anyone who came near him with a glowing pair of swords, making them collapse as well. It was in one case that he ended up making a Metenna end up without its helmet. Strangely, the virus didn't faint like the humans.

"Oops…" GiriGiriOni sweatdropped as the Metenna screamed and ran into the women's bathroom, "Sorry, ma'am!"

"You again?" Lyra Note growled as she and Rockman appeared.

"Yes, me! Me! Me! Me!" GiriGiriOni laughed, "Ano…Who are you two again?"

"You've gotta be kidding me?" WarRock snapped, "We kicked your ass with DaiGoyou!"

"DaiGoyou? Oh! I want a plate of yukisaba, please! Please! Please! Please!"

"…Oi…" WarRock groaned as the others in their fighting forms ran up.

"Oh? All of them are here. Here. Here. Here!"

Acid Ace and ShinkenGold charged at GiriGiriOni. The enemy watched as the two withdrew SakanaMaru and a glowing energy sword. He sneered under his mask.

"Blades Work!"

GiriGiriOni erupted into thousands of blades and flew all around the two, slashing them all over. He reformed behind the two and slashed and kicked them into the ground. He split back up and charged at the others. Axl changed into Taurus Flame and tried to melt the blades with fire, but that caused the blades to only glow with heat, adding a burning effect to the attack. He picked up Lyra Note by the neck.

"You'll make a perfect one. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect!" GiriGiriOni laughed before stabbing her in the gut with his left sword.

"Sonia-chan!" Rockman cried out as Lyra Note slumped, her body forcing itself out of its transformation.

"No…Not again!" ShinkenGold cried out before pulling out a red disk, "Kyoryuu Disk: Set!"

He slid the disk onto SakanaMaru and pun it. A flame engulfed his body before parting, revealing ShinkenGold bearing a crimson, sleeveless jacket with gold trimming. SakanaMaru had also changed. Its blade had become longer and jagged while being blue in color, the top of it looking as if it had a fanged mouth and yellow, glaring optics. The lower half resembled a bulky, scarlet handle and guard.

"HyperShinkenGold, going forth!" ShinkenGold declared.

He swung his sword out. The blade literally roared as it extended to stab at GiriGiriOni. The enemy quickly split into its blade forms and flew away from blade's chasing.

"Sonia-chan! Sonia-chan!" Rockman cried as he gently picked up the fainted girl, shaking her to try and wake her up, "Come on…please hold on!"

"This is bad…" WarRock scowled as Rockman glared at GiriGiriOni as he reformed.

"Bastard! What did you do to Sonia-chan?" Rockman growled, getting a surprised look from WarRock.

"Let me tell you…My swords do not cut people, but something else. Within twenty-four hours, each and every single life I stabbed will be in a coma until the time is up. After that…Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom!" GiriGiriOni cackled, "They explode and destroys anything in a ten-mile radius!"

"No…" Rockman paled as he slowly looked down at Sonia.

"The only way to wake them up and stop the destruction is to destroy me," GiriGiriOni explained.

"But you won't let us, will you?" HyperShinkenGold growled.

"But of course," GiriGiriOni sneered, "I plan to return to Planet FM…and never come back. In a single day, numerous lives will be lost in the explosions! So many will lament and suffer for the loses tomorrow!"

"You…" Rockman snarled, unaware of Noise appearing around him and changing his form, "Noise Change: Guts-Noise!"

"Eh? That's the form he used against Crown Thunder!" InuMaru recalled.

"Guts-Impact!" Rockman: NC roared as he charged at GiriGiriOni with HyperShinkenGold, only to face the wrath of the enemy's blade forms before he reformed far away from them.

"Later. Later. Later!" GiriGiriOni cackled before he dashed off.

"No…" Axl gasped.

"No…No…No!" Rockman: NC roared before slamming a fist on the ground, forming a massive crater with him in the center of it.

* * *

Two Kuroko-san gently placed the covers on Sonia. In the main room of the home, everyone was sitting around with Meiru hugging Saito, crying into him. The only two not there were Genta and Geo.

"Including Sonia, there are over twenty-seven lives that have become living bombs," Ace noted, "We've managed to gather them in the hospital, but we may have to relocate them all ten miles away from civilization if we can't find GiriGiriOni."

"Tomorrow at three, all those people will…" Pat frowned.

"We have to find that teme before that," Black growled.

"But he said he went back to Planet FM. Humans can't get there and Denpa Humans wouldn't be able to get close to the planet unless they want to turn into a Denpa permanently," White frowned.

-Isn't there anything we can do?- Model A growled.

* * *

At the base of Vista Point, Genta frowned as he began to punch something into his SushiChanger. On the screen was the kanji for 'Denpa Live.' It appeared before him and he sent it at Ebizou.

"Alright…" Genta nodded before looking up to see Geo at the top, "Hm? Geo-chan?"

"Come on, kid. Let's go back," WarRock offered.

"Iie…I can't," Geo replied, "I was supposed to be looking out for her, WarRock. She got hurt and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

"Geo! What would your mother say about that language?" WarRock gawked, "Honestly, the only time you ever cursed was when one of my little mower escapades resulted in me hitting that satellite telescope you bought once. Even then, you got a bar of soap stuck in your mouth for it."

"I don't care!" Geo snapped, "I failed, WarRock! I couldn't take care of her like Meiru-sama and Saito-san wanted me to! Those two are livid at me, I just know it!"

"So you don't want to go home, afraid of being shouted at?"

"No! I can't go back because of what I couldn't do!"

"Eel?" Genta offered as he held up a piece of sushi with eel on it.

"Genta?" Geo pondered.

"Eat. We'll talk."

"H-Hai…"

* * *

"He still hasn't come back?" Meiru asked, seeing Hope look out at the gates.

"No…It's nearly two AM. What could have happened to him?" Hope pondered.

"…He may be blaming himself for this," Meiru replied, "Saito-kun and I asked him to guard Otome-chan and I think he's afraid we'll be mad at him."

"Are you?"

"Only annoyed. What happened was something no one expected," Meiru replied before banging a fist on the wall, "This was supposed to be a special day for her…"

* * *

"Again!" Genta roared.

Rockman nodded before WarRock's head changed into a small hilt-like item. He put the Kyoryuu Disk on it and spun it. He cried out before the disk shot off and struck him all over.

"Again!" Genta barked.

The last five hours went by with Rockman spinning the Kyoryuu Disk on WarRock. Each attempt had ended in failure, but was improving with each attempt. Soon, dawn began to break upon Vista Point and Geo collapsed, panting with WarRock. A single BattleCard was before them beside the Kyoryuu Disk. Genta grinned before patting Geo on the back, making him collapse out cold.

"Oops…" Genta sweatdropped.

**"But they did it!"**

"Yosh! Geo-chan and War-chan are tough fighters," Genta agreed as he put Geo on a cot he had set up on his closed up sushi cart with Ika-chan helping WarRock into Geo's Transer Cell, "Let's get going!"

* * *

"Why did Genta ask us to come here?" Gemini Spark B demanded.

"Hey!" a voice cried before Genta ran up, dragging his sushi cart, "Good thing you got my text! I might be able to draw out that FM-Ian."

"R-Really?" MJ gasped.

"Yeah. However, it will require a _lot_ of Mojikara and a _lot more_ Denpa Energy!" Genta replied as he opened up his cart, "Help me out! Geo-chan and War-chan did, see?"

"So they were with you all night?" Axl asked as he saw the sleeping teen.

"Yeah. He felt really sad about Sonia-chan, so I helped him learn how to help me help drag out that FM-Ian to help Sonia-chan," Genta replied, "Now help me out!"

With that, Ika-chan pulled out Ebizou, which had gained two feet from its original two feet, four inches. Ebizou let out his normal sound. What really got them was that one of the pincers was moving a bit.

* * *

"You've done well for once," Mako, in her armor, noted as she stood outside of Planet FM on the Wave Roads with GiriGiriOni.

"Hai. Hai. Hai! Just a little bit more time and lamentation and suffering will be at their max. Max! Max! Max! Huh?"

GiriGiriOni and Mako looked down at a gold glow. The glow emanated from GiriGiriOni's waist. There, they saw the kanji for 'Ebi' on him.

"What?" GiriGiriOni gasped.

* * *

"BattleCard Predation: Denpa Live!"

Gemini Spark, Wolf Wood-Axl, InuMaru, MJ, and Acid Ace all downloaded a white BattleCard. Their bodies glowed before shooting out a white beam at Ebizou. Beside them, Genta fired a Denji Mojikara text for 'Denpa Live' at Ebizou. Ebizou let out his normal language as he doubled in size. They fired once more and it doubled in size again.

"More! Put in more Denpa or it won't activate!" Genta ordered, earning nods from everyone.

They all put the BattleCards in a third time as Genta texted. They fired once more and Ebizou grow in size once more, now making it the size of a Ford Mustang. With one final attempt, Ebizou instantly grew to the size of an elephant and let out a deeper cry while raising his arms into the air. Armor engulfed his flames, making his body take on a robotic gold, blue, and orange lobster-like appearance with blades for the antennae. Back outside Planet FM, GiriGiriOni cried out as the glow increased.

"This is…?" Mako gasped.

GiriGiriOni screamed as he was pulled off at high speeds towards Earth. He soon was sent flying at Ebizou, who batted him into a wall near the others with his pincers. Ebizou gave off a cheer-like sound at what he just did.

"What is that?" GiriGiriOni gasped.

"Ebi Origami Wave, Ebizou!" Genta replied.

"Just what did you guys…?" GiriGiriOni growled, "Why am I…?"

"Actually…this has happened before to a friend of mine. I sent some characters into your body. The same characters that created Ebizou's new body and his original one," Genta explained.

"What?"

"So! I finished creating Ebizou's new body. The Shiba Clan Origami are like a program for characters. By completing Ebizou, those characters in you reacted and linked to Ebizou. Even if you didn't like it, you were drawn to him," Genta continued to explain with a grin, "Just as I thought! You were drawn out!"

"It can't be!" GiriGiriOni gasped.

"Teme…" a voice said before everyone turned to see Geo getting up with a glare, "How dare you do that to Sonia-chan and the others! It's completely unforgiveable! WarRock!"

It was then dark-green flames roared from behind him with a powerful roar. The flames solidified into a figure. He wore blue armor with the same symbol that Geo had on its torso armor. Its deep-blue claws connected to the torso armor by the flames along with his head. His head resembled that of a dragon's head with a gold, 'crescent moon' on it, the longer half of it pointing towards its nose while the smallest half went to the back of his neck with two more on the sides of his head, both pointing towards the neck. His torso armor had four, robotic, deep-blue dragon wings. His eyes were a deep shade of crimson with black slits in them.

"W-WarRock?" Axl gasped.

"Hai. They used the Kyoryuu Disk along with Denpa in order to help Ebizou," Genta replied, "I didn't expect for War-can to turn into that though. He looked just fine when they were sleeping."

"Denpa Henshin!" Geo declared.

Geo's body was engulfed in WarRock's green flames. He emerged from the flames to reveal his new form to everyone. He wore a black bodysuit with yellow lines traveling down the side. His legs were covered by blue, greave-like boots and his right arm wore a gauntlet. His chest was covered by blue armor as well as his shoulders. In place of his left arm was WarRock's head and his green energy hair was flaming about. On Geo's head was a blue helmet with the same crescent moons as on WarRock, minus the head moon, and a red visor that covered his eyes, with two pointed, headphone-like, panels covering his ears just under the side moons. Parts of his armor were trimmed with silver and the symbol on his pendent rested on the center of his helmet and chest armor. WarRock's four wings emerged and spread out on Geo's back while being accompanied by a dragon tail that ended in a gold trident.

"Why you…!" GiriGiriOni growled as he fired a laser from his mask.

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

The team erupted from the explosion with ShinkenGold leading. He unsheathed SakanaMaru and got a barrage of slashes in. GiriGiriOni was sent rolling backwards from the attack.

"How can this be? Why can't I come apart? Apart? Apart? Apart?" GiriGiriOni cried.

"Sorry! Might be because you got some extra burden," ShinkenGold replied as everyone regrouped.

"The Ebi?" GiriGiriOni screamed.

"Prepare to die!" WarRock growled.

"Like hell I will!"

"Matte! Geo-chan, want to try out Ebizou?" ShinkenGold asked as he handed Rockman SakanaMaru and Ebizou's disk.

"Hai," Rockman nodded before he turned into Denpa and went into Ebizou, "Let's go, Ebizou!"

Ebizou replied with a battle cry. The Ebi Origami Wave charged at GiriGiriOni as the opponent fired lasers from his mask. Each laser was batted to the side by Ebizou.

"Denparyuu no Ebi Basami (Electromagnetic Wave Dragon's Lobster Scissors)!"

Ebizou cried out before unleashing a flurry of snips. Overshadowing Ebizou was a giant version of WarRock, slashing with his claws. GiriGiriOni cried out as he was hit with each snip and slash. Ebizou proceeded to pick up the FM-Ian and threw him away.

"Yosh! Ebizou-chan is doing great!" ShinkenGold cheered.

"Why you…! Jammers, delete him!" GiriGiriOni roared as twelve Jammers appeared in their Noise-Intake Size.

"You hurt Sonia-chan and so many others with your attack," Rockman growled, "Futomaki Kourin (Large Roll Halos)!"

Ebizou cried out as large energy disks formed in his claws. He threw them and the disks rolled off at high speeds. Each one mowed down all but four Jammers.

"Now for the special!" ShinkenGold declared as he took out his SushiChanger and typed down 'Change' on it, "Samurai Henkei!"

**Cue – Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Soundtrack: Samurai Henkei! DaiKaiOh!**

Ebizou cried out as the kanji hit him. He slammed his tail down on the ground and was sent upwards. His tailfin removed itself before attaching to just below his legs. The remaining part of his tail split in two and became gold and blue legs. Ebizou's head removed itself from his body and split into two katanas that attached to the back legs as they moved down to the back of the new body. The lobster claws moved up to the shoulders to reveal blue fists.

"What is that?" Axl gasped.

"DaiKaiOh (Great Sea King)! Peerless under Providence!" ShinkenGold replied as a red face with blue optics spun around on DaiKaiOh.

**-TO! TO! HIGASHI (EAST)!-**

Two Jammers charged at DaiKaiOh Higashi. The lobster-themed warrior grabbed the two by their necks before making them headbutt each other. He then slammed his fists into both their heads. Two more Jammers prepared their revolving blasters.

"Oh! Here's DaiKaiOh's real strength! Geo-chan, spin the wheel!" ShinkenGold called as the head began to spin once more to reveal a green face as he pulled out the tailfin, now a fan.

**-ALRIGHT! NISHI (WEST)!-**

With that, the Jammers open fired. ShinkenGold hummed while waving his hand like a fan as DaiKaiOh fanned the bullets away while turning every now and then. The two former Jammers then got up and pulled DaiKaiOh into a hold.

"Hey! Let them go!" ShinkenGold demanded, "Let's go, DaiGoyou!"

"A-Trans: DaiGoyou!" Axl called as he turned into the warrior-sized version of DaiGoyou with DaiGoyou, **"Let's go!"**

**"Righty-o!"**

** "Hidden Disk Midareuchi (Scattered Shot)! Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"**

The barrage of hidden disks struck all of Jammers and destroyed them. DaiKaiOh's head spun around once more. This time, it ended on a gold face with a blue visor over its optics as he pulled out his two swords.

"Yosh! DaiKaiOh Minami! Thanks for waiting!" ShinkenGold cheered.

**-WHAT? MINAMI (SOUTH)!-**

"Why you…! Unforgiveable! Unforgiveable! Unforgiveable! Un-For-Give-Able!" GiriGiriOni roared as he charged, "Stop spinning around and changing! And don't use swords! I use swords! Me! Me! Me!"

"Sorry! This is his method!" ShinkenGold teased.

With that, the two entered a sword fight. GiriGiriOni was unable to come apart due to the characters in him, so he was slashed at various timed. In fact, DaiKaiOh wasn't hit even once.

"I hate jerks like you!" Rockman growled as DaiKaiOh tossed the swords into the air and released a flurry of punches into GiriGiriOni's gut before catching them once more when GiriGiriOni was sent flying into another wall, "Have a taste of the pain you've caused so many lives! Denparyuu no Ebigatana Daimyo Oroshi (Electromagnetic Dragon's Lobster Sword Lord Drop)!"

With that, DaiKaiOh's blades erupted in water-blue flames as he was overshadowed once more by WarRock, his arms now BreakSabers. They unleashed two swings from their blades, unleashing two massive waves of water-like energy. GiriGiriOni screamed as he was hit with both attacks and sent through a condemned building in the amusement park scheduled to be torn down the next day. Lucky for the demolition team, this guy caused it to collapse on GiriGiriOni. GiriGiriOni erupted from the rubble.

"You bastard! Cut it out!"

"Oh! Cutting is the last one!" ShinkenGold grinned under his helmet, "Last one! DaiKaiOh Higashi!"

With that, the head spun once more. It landed on the red face with blue optics once more. The lobster claws dropped over the fists as Rockman pulled out SakanaMaru.

"This is your end!" Rockman roared.

"What?" GiriGiriOni yelped as an image of WarRock formed over DaiKaiOh, his claws over DaiKaiOh's.

"Denparyuu no Ebibasami Honte Gaeshi (Electromagnetic Wave Dragon's Lobster Scissors Real Payback)!"

DaiKaiOh raised its claws and swung them. The two slashes made by the claws were shot out at GiriGiriOni in energy form. 'WarRock' roared before firing a green laser from his jaws to accompany the slashes.

GiriGiriOni screamed as he exploded, unleashing wisps of white energy that went to those entire he had used his exploding technique on. Luckily for them, it was only three seconds before they were set to explode. Sonia slowly opened her eyes to look out a window in the mansion.

"Geo-kun…" Sonia whispered before being pulled into a deep hug by her parents with tears falling from their eyes in joy.

* * *

"Alright! That brings this chapter to a close!" ShinkenGold cheered as DaiKaiOh had a Victory Clap, "Huh?"

As DaiKaiOh changed back into Ebizou's Denpa Form, everyone turned to where GiriGiriOni had exploded. The smoke was clearing to reveal a short, chubby, diver-themed NetNavi and a black and purple flame in black and purple sword-themed armor. Both were dissolving before shattering, leaving only a cracked NaviMark resembling bubbles.

"That was…Bubbleman?" MJ pondered as he picked up the broken NaviMark.

"No way…!" InuMaru gawked, "That was a NetNavi!"

"Lucky for us, it was one wanted for attempted mass murder," Silva spoke, _'But why was the NetNavi deleted along with the FM-Ian?'_

* * *

"Kaa-san, what is it? I'm okay now," Sonia noted as Meiru and her walked towards the living room.

"I know. But just follow me," Meiru giggled before pushing Sonia into the living room.

The moment the teen entered the room, the lights went up and party poppers went off. Before her and Meiru was everyone, each carrying either a party favor or a used party popper. Behind them was a handmade sign decorated with origami flowers and actual flowers with the words 'Sonia-chan, Happy Birthday' written on it. At the table were various BBQ meals and a large cake.

"Happy birthday!" everyone cheered.

"Sonia-chan! Sonia-chan! Here!" Genta grinned as Ebizou and Ika-chan floated in with DaiGoyou in his larger form carrying a sushi bowl that looked more like it was a large scoop of ice cream than various sushi, "Plenty for your birthday!"

"Arigatou!" Sonia smiled.

"Geo was the one who bought the cake," Saito grinned while giving Geo a noggie in a headlock until the teen got out.

"Geo-kun, arigatou," Sonia smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek, causing Geo to blush madly.

"Hey-hey, don't blush, Geo-chan," Genta grinned as he lightly elbowed Geo's shoulder, "Yosh! Party time!"

"WarRock, is that rally you?" Lyra gawked.

"Yep! I blame that crazy Dinosaur," WarRock said as he pointed at the katana nearby that HyperShinkenGold used, earning a roar from it, "What? What do you mean I look like a bat? I'm a dragon!"

Ika-chan let out his normal sound. WarRock simply glared at the three Origami as they began to laugh in their own languages.

"Buncha jerks…" WarRock muttered, "Why I chose to learn how to speak Origma-Mojikara, I'll never know…"

Kyoryuu Origami let out a roar.

"Oh yeah…It was to learn how to combine it with Denpa to help make Ebizou start moving," WarRock recalled.

* * *

**EXTRA: The 'Talk.'**

** "Now, Geo, you're getting to an age where you're going to start thinking things different about…girls," Saito spoke the next day, shivering a bit, before he dashed out of the room, "That's it! I can't do this!"**

** "Oh yes you are!" Meiru snapped as she punted him back in, "You give it to him, or I won't be giving you a 'Happy Ending' tonight!"**

** "'Happy Ending?'" Geo repeated.**

** "He'll explain it," Meiru replied before leaving, stopping by a few male Kuroko-san, "Make sure he doesn't leave that room until he's given Geo the 'Talk.'"**

** The Kuroko-san nodded before they closed the doors to the room Geo and Saito were in. They proceeded to put boards up on the doors and quickly nailed them on. It would be several hours later before they would remove the boards and let the two out, all the while Geo shivering and choosing to avoid the girls for a few days.**

* * *

**Now Ebizou has been reborn into a full Denpa Lifeform like Ika-Chan. Next Chapter: Hoshienger VS Gokaiger: Treasure of the Murians! And next chapter will have a new end of chapter special series and opening!**

**Genta: Sushi as well?**

**Oi! Just R&R!**


	40. Hoshienger VS Gokaiger!

**Geo and WarRock: Heya!**

**Geo: Today, we're having a special chapter.**

**WarRock: You got that right, Kid! Oi! Bring it on out!**

**Kuroko-san: *run out with a large banner***

**Everyone: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger VS Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger! *the Kuroko-san began to use party instruments and threw confetti around***

**Marvelous: Why did we agree to this?**

**Luka: Because of the extra part. 'Treasure of the Murians!' Where there's treasure, I'm getting it!**

**Ahim: Ano…Because this is a FanFiction?**

**Marvelous and WarRock: Oi…Just start it already! *look at each other and gives approving nods***

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal a shaded figure taking over Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

"A few years back, the greatest crisis befell my Zone's Earth. A race of aliens was out to take over the entire galaxy. They were called the Zangyack Space Empire. One of their fleets went on a destructive rampage on my Zone's Earth. But what they didn't know was that the Earth had warriors who stand against great evil! With loves, dreams, and peace, the 34 Super Sentai have spent years protecting the smiles of the people! The battle we Super Sentai had with the Zangyack was forever known as the Legendary Great War. In the end, the very first Red Super Sentai Ranger came up with a plan: Unite all of our Super Sentai powers to protect the Earth! With that big attack made from our powers, Earth was protected! But…We lost our powers and faded away into legend," Genta told, "Today is that anniversary of the Legendary Great War. Pretty cool, eh?"

"H-Hai…" Geo awed as Volt and Jazz clapped happily in his and Sonia's laps.

"That's why you converted your Henshin Device into Denpa Technology, correct?" Silva asked.

"Yosh!" Genta grinned before pouting, "Man…Why was it that out of everyone in the universe, all 35 Super Sentai powers ended up in the hands of…of…"

An explosion erupted at the front gate. The Kuroko-san quickly began to get at the flames that had erupted from the explosion. Everyone quickly ran outside with Copy Cat, Lyra Note, MJ, ShinkenGold, Acid Ace, InuMaru, Gemini Spark, Axl, and Rockman at the front. From the smoke, a figure began to approach them. ShinkenGold gasped at the figure that emerged. Before them was a figure in a black jumpsuit. He had a silver emblem on his torso resembling a pair of cutlasses behind a key. Over his jumpsuit was a red and gold pair of boots, gloves, and jacket. Over his head rested a red helmet resembling a pirate captain's hat with the same emblem and a black 'X' visor. In his arms were crimson, black, and silver ornate weapons, one resembling a pistol and the other a cutlass.

"G-GokaiRed!" ShinkenGold gasped.

"Let's get showy!" the figure declared before firing laser bullets at them all, making small explosions around them.

"Have at you!" ShinkenGold roared as he jumped out of the smoke, "SakanaMaru!"

GokaiRed swiftly evaded all the attacks ShinkenGold used before parrying his weapon with GokaiRed's cutlass. He sent ShinkenGold into a wall with a well-placed kick and shot. Axl open fired on the pirate-themed warrior, who merely jumped over the explosions and delivered a spinning slash at him. Copy Cat made multiple slashes with her katanas, but had them shot out of her hands before being kicked in the face by the pirate.

"Tch. Is that all?" GokaiRed scoffed, "Gokai Change!"

**-MaaagiRanger!-**  
A red magic seal formed above him. It went down and his attire transformed. He now wore a red jumpsuit with black and gold designs. His helmet was red, but had a phoenix-like theme to it. On his back was a red cape and his left arm held a strange silver, black, and gold staff. He flipped the staff and it became a sword. Gemini Spark began to fire lightning bolts with flying rocket fists at the new GokaiRed, but he merely slashed through them all.

"Gii Magika!" MagiRed called out as a fireball struck them both, "Gokai Change!"

**-Shiiiinkenger!-**

A floating kanji for 'fire' appeared before and behind him. They engulfed him and he changed into a red and black version of ShinkenGold, the SakanaMaru replaced by a katana. He spun the disk attached to the guard and the weapon transformed into a crimson, decorated zanbatou.

"RekkaDaiZanTou!" ShinkenRed declared as he struck everyone but Rockman with the flaming weapon, "I have no time for you. Gokai Change!"

**-MaaagiRanger!-**

"Magika Magi-Magi-Magika!" MagiRed declared as he held up an old lamp.

Fire flared out of the lamp and struck everyone but the Kuroko-san and Rockman. Within seconds, the flames engulfed everyone and went back into the lamp, leaving only Rockman and-somehow-ShinkenGold and Tsuna. MagiRed blew out the flame at the end.

"Wh-What did you do?" Rockman demanded.

"I simply stole them," MagiRed replied, "Ja ne."

"Wait!" Rockman screamed as MagiRed vanished in a swirl of flames, "Kisama!"

* * *

"Eh? You want to know where you can find Shooting Star Rockman?" Copper exclaimed.

"Hai."

"Uh…Look, buddy, I don't have a clue where that kid is and…" Copper began before a red and black ornate pistol was aimed at his face.

"Just tell me where he is."

"T-t-t-t-t-The Shiba Clan's newest mansion was just recently b-b-built…A gift for t-two families for t-taking care of o-one of their s-s-samurai…" Copper stammered fearfully as he handed the figure a piece of paper, "A-a-a-address is on th-there…"

"Tch. Thanks."

With that, the figure left. He straightened his red and gold pirate captain's jacket before ruffling his shoulder-length black hair. He wore a white button shirt underneath his jacket with black pants and boots. On his neck was a necklace with the letters 'XXXV.' He looked down at the address with his onyx eyes and narrowed them. He'd have this-Geo Stellar's-head on his wall by tonight.

* * *

"This is terrible…" Geo frowned as Genta was stabbing a fish he was supposed to be cutting for sushi.

"Damn that GokaiRed!" Genta growled, "Fist, his team gets all 35 Super Sentai powers, and now they think they're some tough stuff! They're corrupt, I tell you, Geo-chan, corrupt!"

"We're back!" two voices declared before a plume of smoke appeared before the two.

Genta quickly pulled out his knife in case of a fight. The smoke slowly cleared and the two humans and AM-Ian blinked. Before them were Naruto and Solo, yet different as well. Both had grown to be around 5' 3" in height. Solo's hair had become shorter and spikier with a blue and black stripped headband with a badge on the front that had the Mu Emblem on it. His normal attire had been replaced by a black turtleneck shirt with blue Nazca line-theme markings on it. Over his shirt was a light-blue and white racing jacket with black pants with a red Nazca line-theme to them. Naruto had lost his normal full-orange attire and had it replaced by a black jacket over an orange and crimson fox-themed shirt and blue jeans with blue sandals. On the bottom of his jacket were orange flame designs. His headband was strapped to his waist, now refashioned into an orange and blue belt. Solo had a black and violet Transer Cell while Naruto had an orange and blue Transer Cell.

"Solo? Naruto?" Geo pondered.

"Interesting that the Shiba Clan remodeled your home," Solo noted before seeing Genta, "A Super Sentai member? Why is a member of the Super Sentai here?"

"Oh! So you know us, eh?" Genta grinned cheerfully before the alarm system went off, "Eh? Again? Now?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked as a Kuroko-san handed Geo the marker before two others opened up a map, "Eh?"

"It's in Downtown," Geo replied, "We'll fill you in on the way. By the way, Ace told me to hand these to the both of you when you came back if he wasn't here."

"Eh?" Naruto pondered as he and Solo were given pieces of paper before Geo, Tsuna, and Genta were running off.

"Let's get going," Solo ordered as he dragged Naruto off while reading the paper, "…What the hell?"

* * *

"Just where the hell is this place?" the man growled as he glared at a maroon and gold robotic parrot on his shoulder, somehow ignorant to the people running away from a virus swarm with Jammers in it.

-How should I know?-

"Bird, just navigate!"

-Don't call me 'bird!'- The bird snapped before drums were heard –Huh?-

The man turned to the sound of the drums. There, he saw a 'wall' of white cloth bearing the Shiba Clan emblem with a shooting star emblem. It moved out of the way to reveal Genta, Naruto, Solo, and Geo in the normal outfits. Naruto wore a black and orange version while Solo had a black and violet version. The man's left eye twitched when he saw Geo.

"Transer Cell!"

"SushiChanger!"

"Denpa Henshin/Ikkan Kenjou!"

With that, the five transformed. Rockman looked over at KyuubiYoko and Rogue and blinked. KyuubiYoko now wore an orange and black jumpsuit with silver and black armor over it. His left leg was covered in nine red chains and black armor while the rest was orange and cobalt. His head armor was a helmet shaped like a fox head with a black visor in the fox's mouth. Rogue's flaming right arm had its fist in a black glove with a silver band over the wrist that expelled the EM Radiation to just past the elbow. On his shoulders were silver blade-like guards. His torso had violet and silver armor on it while purple markings went down his black jumpsuit. His left arm's armor had lost the red spike but had become pitch-black with a purple Mu symbol on it. His boots had lost their red spikes and became bulkier, the knees having violet blades on them. His skin had become a deeper tan as his helmet was redesigned. It had lost the visor and became violet and silver. On the sides were two crimson horns while his eyes had turned icy-blue with his hair becoming its normal Rogue style.

"The survivor of Mu. The ancient blood of the strongest flows within my veins. Shooting Star Burai," Solo declared, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Master of pranks is who I am! The ninja kitsune! KyuubiIX!" Naruto whooped as his nine tails emerged.

"Shooting Star ShinkenGold! Umemori Genta!"

"Member of the Mafia. Warrior of the Sky's Flames. Shooting Star White Lion!"

"I will prevent the loss of lives! My resolve transforms into a shooting star of wishes! Shooting Star Rockman! Space Warriors, authorized by the Satella Police, fall from the sky to defeat the enemy," Rockman explained, "Nagareboshi Sentai…"

"Hoshienger!" all four declared.

"I despised that!" Burai snapped.

"I liked it!" KyuubiIX grinned.

"Let's get going!" ShinkenGold declared before they charged into battle.

* * *

Forrest whistled as he walked on the other side of town, actually going through the park. He just loved the park for some reason. The sounds of a tree splintering got his attention. He looked around before running into a clearing. There, he saw a well-toned man in black pants punching and kicking a tree. He had short, yet wild, black hair and sharp, onyx eyes. Near him, there was a purple, silver, and black jacket with a strange device resembling a violet wolf's head on it. What was really strange was how he moved. It was almost like a…wolf.

"Oi! What are you doing to that tree?" Forrest demanded.

"Man…I'm trying to train," the man replied as he glared at the teen/near-adult FM-Ian.

"Train? You're a warrior?"

"Former."

"So…What was that?" Forrest asked.

"GekiJyu Wolf-Ken. The kenpo for using the Beast Heart," the man replied.

"Can anyone learn it?"

"Only those with Justice in their hearts or an Iron Will like myself."

"Iron…Will?" Forrest repeated before giving a toothy grin, "That…sounds interesting."

* * *

"Yoko Blitz!" KyuubiIX howled before vanishing and reappearing behind nine Jammers, their bodies ripped to shreds by the teen's claws.

"Burai…Crash," Burai stated as he crushed the remaining Jammers with the massive hammer Laplace transformed into.

"That's the last of them!" ShinkenGold cheered before various explosions hit the area around them.

"Yar-Yar-Yar! We've got these lubbers on the ropes!" a voice cackled.

Two figures appeared before them. One was a solid red with a drill/furnace-theme to him. His torso was a muscular furnace with drills for shoulders and fists while pipes spewing flames were his fingers. His legs were made out of drills and furnace pipes. His head was a skull engulfed in flames. The other figure was a solid blue with a pirate outfit. He had cutlasses on his waist and back while having fours arms. His head was a skull in a water bowl.

"We be lookin' fer the Murians," the pirate growled, "Ye be that thar Murian. Yar-yar-yar. Hand over the Emblem of Mu!"

"Yeah! We be lookin' fer the legendary XingMuLypse!" the other declared, "Let's get cracklin', DaiDaiUmi!"

"Aye, AkaAkaGiri."

"Emblem of Mu?" Rockman repeated before Burai charged at the two.

"Burai Kick!" Burai roared as he made a jump kick at the two, his feet engulfed in violet flames.

"Tidal Wave!" DaiDaiUmi cried out as a massive tidal wave emerged from him and washed Burai into a wall.

AkaAkaGiri's blades erupted in flames and shot them out at Burai, knocking him into a wall. The two cackled before leaving. Burai slowly got up and slammed a fist into the building behind him, causing it to collapse in on itself.

"Those fools!" Burai barked, "They think XingMuLypse is a treasure? It is a monster! A true demon! One beyond even the Jubi of the days of yore!"

**"T-The Jubi…?"** Kyuubi paled.

"Burai, what's XingMuLypse?" KyuubiIX demanded.

"It is a demon that ate Electromagnetic Roads. Mu was a great civilization that used EM Wave technology. You do the math."

"Oh…I get it. That thing was going to eat your civilization's home, right?" KyuubiIX asked.

"Yes. It took a thousand lives to seal it up," Burai scowled, "Damn Numbers. If they revive XingMuLypse here and now, then Earth and Planet FM will be in grave danger."

"Obviously, they haven't thought of that," WarRock noted before everyone dodged a series of shots aimed at them.

"So…This is where you are, Shooting Star Rockman," the man scowled as he approached them.

"Wh-Who are you?" Rockman asked.

"Me? I'm the pirate you stole from," the man replied as he took out a pirate-themed cell phone and a small figurine that was red in color, "Gokai Change!"

**-GOOOOKAIGER!-**

"Ah! GokaiRed!" ShinkenGold and Rockman gasped.

"Kisama!" Rockman roared as his left arm turned into a BreakSaber.

"Eh? Wh-What's going on?" KyuubiIX asked.

GokaiRed took out his cutlass and met Rockman's blade with his own. The two entered a deadly battle of blades. Yet to the ones watching, it seemed more like a dance than fighting for blood. Rockman's right arm turned into a canon as GokaiRed pulled his pistol out. The two fired and dodged the other's attack. They rolled while firing at each other before GokaiRed got up and jumped over one, using the explosion as a boost to get to Rockman. GokaiRed slashed Rockman's side as Rockman managed to use WarRock's jaws to cut into GokaiRed's side. The two collapsed while holding their injured sides, losing their armor.

-Captain! Captain, wait!- a voice called before the parrot appeared before the man –Captain, the frequency on him isn't like the Rockman who attacked us!-

"Eh?" the man grunted.

"What? Geo, when did you attack this guy?" KyuubiIX demanded.

"I-I didn't!" Geo argued, "He attacked us and kidnapped everyone!"

"Eh? What are you talking about? I just got here, you kidnapper!" the man growled as he and Geo began to butt heads and glare at each other.

"…WarRock, I think he's spent a little too much time with you," Burai sighed as he pulled apart the two, "Look, I don't get what's going on here and I don't give a shit. Tell me or I'm beating the crap out of you both."

"I'd like to see you try," the man spat.

* * *

"Ite!" Geo and the man shouted as female versions of Naruto in a nurse's outfit and long blond hair done in two ponytails applied alcohol to their wounds, the majority delivered by Burai himself (A/N: Yeah. Don't make a Murian mad. They _will_ pummel you).

"Marvelous-sama is a crybaby," one Naruko giggled, tending to Marvelous's injuries, which were the same, if not more, bad as Geo's.

"Hai, hai. Geo-sama is, too," another agreed.

"Naruto, drop the henge already!" WarRock complained, "The kid's uncomfortable! Better yet, henge into an older Sonia. That oughta get him to not be uncom…And he fainted."

"Idiot…" Solo muttered as Naruto collapsed, laughing, while pointing at the fainted, blushing Geo.

_'This is the one who kidnapped them?'_ Marvelous thought.

"Aha! Found it," Genta smirked as he brought in a TV and DVD, "Watch. This proves you were here!"

With that, he put the DVD in. It turned on to see Genta in boxers and a pink button shirt, performing the famous 'Old Time Rock And Roll' routine. Everyone conscious slowly turned to the sushi seller as DaiGoyou fell to the floor, laughing with Naruto.

"Whoops. Wrong disk," Genta blushed with an embarrassed laugh before replacing the DVDs and played the right video, "See? That's you!"

"Hmmm…Bird, link up to this and detect anything different," Marvelous ordered.

-Don't call me bird! I am Navi! Na-Vi!- the bird complained before cabled emerged from her back and connected to the DVD Player –He's right. The frequencies on the Mobirate and suit are different-

"You got that feeling too? I had it when the kid and him were fighting," WarRock agreed before looking over at Solo, "So what's the full story?"

"Laplace," Solo ordered as his Murian Denpa partner appeared.

"Very well, Solo-tono."

"T-Tono?" Genta repeated, _'He's a lord like Take-chan?'_

* * *

"A-Ano…Daijobu?"

Hope and Sonia moaned a little as they opened their eyes. Near them was everyone that was captured along with a young woman with long, black hair in a pink and white dress and a blond/brown-haired young man in green and black.

"Ite…Ite…Ite…" Hope moaned as the two got up to sitting positions.

"What hit us?" Sonia asked.

"An FM-Ian, that's what," Silver Wing snorted, possessing Silva at the moment.

"Eh? But I thought…" Sonia began before looking around, "Where are we?"

"A jail from what we can guess," a voice stated.

Sonia and Hope got a better look at the two as two others came out of the darker areas on the area. One was a man roughly the first man's age. His black hair was done in a shoulder-length ponytail. He wore a blue jacket that was laden with zippers that partially covered a black t-shirt. He also wore white cargo pants, complete with simple grey boots. The next was a female brunette with shoulder-length hair. She wore a striped shirt overlain with a yellow jacket with black checkered pants and brown leather boots, complete with a few rings and a golden locket. The blond-haired man beside her was younger than the two other men, maybe about a graduate of high school. He wore a dark green jacket with elaborate gold markings which hid a plaid green shirt. Along with his gold necktie, he also sported olive-green jeans and white sneakers. The last of them was a girl with her long, black hair ending at her stomach. She wore a pink overcoat; she also donned a white t-shirt with a simple beige blouse and light brown, fur-lined boots. Overall, it seemed she was more conservative when it came to clothing choice.

"Who all of you?" Hope asked, "Matte…Where's Geo?"

"And Cousin Genta and Tsuna-san?" Sonia added.

"It seems they evaded being captured," Reborn replied on Silva's shoulder, "Those four over there are pirates."

"Pirates? In this day and age?" Hope pondered.

"Man…This old lady sure is surprised by normal things," the yellow-wearing girl rolled her eyes.

"O-Old lady?" Hope growled as her left eye twitched, "Why you…"

"It's not worth it!" Meiru yelped as she, Ace, and Saito held back Hope away from the yellow-wearing girl.

"Luka, I don't think it's a good idea to make fun of others right now," the man in green gulped.

"Tch. Doc, you're a chicken."

"Says the first of us to get captured by that blue FM-Ian," the blue-wearing man smirked at Luka.

"Oi, Joe, what was that?" Luka growled.

"Gomen nassai," the white-wearing girl curtsied, "Luka-chan is just upset. We had our Mobirates and our Ranger Keys taken from us before being locked up in here."

"Wait…Who put you in here?" Ace asked.

"He called himself 'Shooting Star Rockman,'" Doc replied.

"Eh? B-But how?" Hope gasped, "My son was with us when GokaiRed kidnapped us."

"The captain?" the four pirates gasped, "Eh? Son?"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Wow…A simultaneous sneeze," WarRock noted, "Ya think you two are being talked about by someone?"

-Could be- Navi agreed.

"Just how do we find them?" Genta pondered.

"They're after XingMuLypse," Solo replied as he fingered his necklace, "They need the key for the seal."

"Really? So, where is it?" Tsuna gulped.

"Is it in a fishy?" ShiroShishi asked.

"No," Solo snorted, "If it were in a fish, that blue FM-Ian would have probably known about it. I could sense he was connected to the water in the area."

"So where is it?" Geo asked.

"How do you think I know?" Solo demanded.

"You're the guy with Murian blood in ya, Niisan," Naruto replied.

"Just because I'm a descendent of Mu, doesn't mean I know where the damn key is!" Solo snapped.

-Captain, where are you going?- Navi asked, seein Marvelous start to walk off.

"To call our apprentice," Marvelous replied, "Just keep trying to trace their signals, Bird."

-Hai, Captain. And I'm not called 'Bird!'-

* * *

"Anata…" Meiru warned, making Saito stop banging his cup on the bars.

"Yarg!" DaiDaiUmi shouted as he approached them, "Alright, ye landlubbers, where be the key to the treasure?"

"Treasure? What treasure?" Luka asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of riches.

"Ye should know. We be lookin' fer it and we be demanding that thar key ye all be hiding!" DaiDaiUmi declared.

"Oi! I don't know where it is, but I want that treasure!" Luka ordered the other three pirates.

"Oi! That be our treasure, lassie!" DaiDaiUmi growled.

"So? Pirates steal."

It was then the area began to rumble. Various stones began to fall off the ceiling. Doc yelped as one got him on the noggin along with AkaAkaGiri.

"Nani?" DaiDaiUmi exclaimed as he and his partner jumped out of the way of a massive silver drill.

"The baka again?" Luka groaned.

A figure jumped out of the massive vessel. He wore a pair of red pants, a silver and black plaid button shirt over a white, stained shirt, and a scarf. He quickly made an action pose.

"My name is Gai. Ikari Gai. The man who loves Super Sentai more than anyone!" the man declared as the others jumped out of the machine.

"Geo-kun!" Sonia gasped.

"Genta!" Silva grinned, his nose easily picking up the sushi seller's typical scent from anywhere.

"What?" AkaAkaGiri gawked.

"GokaiChange!"

"TranserCell! Denpa Henshin!"

**-GOOO…KAIGER!-**

"BattleCard: Gokai Armory."

WarRock's head vanished before Rockman gained blue versions of GokaiRed's weapons. GokaiRed and Rockman charged, firing at the two FM-Ians. Nearby, Gai, Genta, Tsuna, Solo, and Naruto got to the cell. Naruto turned into KyuubiIX and quickly slashed open the door. Haru and Kyoko hugged the Vongola X as soon as they got out. Nearby, Rockman jumped off GokaiRed's shoulders and preformed a vertical slash on DaiDaiUmi. AkaAkaGiri's blades erupted in flames while DaiDaiUmi pulled out a trident that was glowing in water-like flames. Just as the two were about to charge at the heroes, they were pelted by gunshots. They turned to see the four pirates had their guns while holding up Mobirates. GokaiRed and Rockman regrouped with the others, releasing their transformations along with Naruto.

"Let's go," Geo ordered.

Everyone lined up side by side while the Kuroko-san escorted everyone that couldn't fight away. The sounds of a drum being struck resonated in the area. The three opponents looked around before seeing the Kuroko-san blocking everyone from sight with their normal routine. The front moved away, revealing everyone in their normal changing garbs while the Gokaigers were in their same attire. Everyone took out their changers, with Gai's having a red screen. He flipped it open and inserted a silver Ranger Key into it and pushed the top middle button.

"Transer Cells! Denpa Henshin!"

"SushiChanger! Ikkan Kenjou!"

"GokaiChange!"

** -GOOOO…KAIGER!-**

In a flash of light, the group transformed. GokaiRed stood in the middle of his companions just like Rockman did. Ahim was in a pink version of Marvelous's outfit, including a skirt. Luka was the same as Ahim, but in yellow. Joe and Doc were in blue and green respectively. As for Gin, he wore a silver version of the uniform, but his helmet was different. It resembled more of a bandana going over the top of his helmet with a white outline of an anchor. His visor was also gold while the others were pitch-black, shaped in a 'V' or an anchor and not an 'X' like the others.

"GokaiRed."

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"With the flaming red sun on my back, my young heart is filled with justice! Bathing in yellow cheers! With soft rosy cheeks! The new hero of my green friend! Blinging and shining! My name is…Gokai…Silver!"

"Shooting Star Rockman!"

"Shooting Star Lyra Note!"

"Shooting Star Megaman J!"

"Shooting Star Gemini Spark!"

"Shooting Star InuMaru!"

"Shooting Star Copy Cat!"

"Shooting Star White Lion!"

"Shooting Star Axl!"

"Shooting Star ShinkenGold! Umemori Genta!"

"Space Warriors, authorized by the Satella Police, fall from the sky to defeat the enemy," Rockman explained, "Nagareboshi Sentai…"

"Kaizoku Sentai…" GokaiRed began.

"Hoshienger!"

"Gokaiger!"

"Going forth!" everyone declared.

"Jammers!" DaiDaiUmi shouted as a hoard of the minions appeared.

**Cue: GOKAIGER OPENING THEME**

"GokaiSpear: Gun Mode!" GokaiSilver declared as he pulled out a silver, gold, and crystal-blue blaster.

"Let's make this extra flashy!" GokaiRed ordered.

With that, everyone charged. AkaAkaGiri's hands blazed and formed two swords of flames. He charged at the Gemini Spark as they began to use Elec Swords and Bason's blade-staff, Bason integrated with Gemini Spark W. InuMaru, integrated with Amidamaru, began to slash and slice down any Jammers in his and GokaiGreen's path, the Gokaiger firing the two Gokai Guns in his hands at any Jammer he missed. GokaiBlue and Burai had their back to each other, both with their swords out. GokaiBlue used the two Gokai Sabers and began to slice and dice as Burai used Burai Break on his Jammers. ShinkenGold, White Lion, Copy Cat, Megaman J, and GokaiSilver worked as a single unit, blasting and slicing down their opponents. Lyra Note and Axl worked together with GokaiPink and GokaiYellow, the pink pirate and the two EM-Fighters using their blasters as GokaiYellow used the grappling hooks on her Gokai Sabers as Yo-Yos, slicing down any Jammer in her path. DaiDaiUmi screamed as he was dealt various shots and slashes from Rockman and GokaiRed.

"Tidal Wave!" DaiDaiUmi roared.

"Look out!" Burai called as he shoved Rockman out of the attack's path.

Burai grunted as the wave sent him into a statue. Suddenly, the symbols on his armor began to glow. The area began to rumble once more as Burai dropped to the ground.

"Yes! We did it! We did it!" DaiDaiUmi cheered as the statue began to crumble away into a pile of black water.

"No…" Burai growled, "XingMuLypse has awoken…!"

The black water rose up and began to transform and solidify. The figure had a serpentine lower body with six arms, each ending in flaming claws. Its body was primarily black with traces of Denpa-colored markings. Its head was that of a horse fused with a Venus Flytrap. The monster roared before firing black lightning at Geo and GokaiRed, making a large explosion.

**Cue: JOURNEY THROUGH THE DECADE**

The smoke cleared to reveal Triple Star Break Rockman and GokaiRed. The two charged as one at the trio. Nearby, GokaiSilver took out a gold anchor-like key, showing the faces of over 15 different Super Sentai masks.

"Gokai Change!"

**-GOOOKAISILVER: GOLD MODE!-**

His outfit glowed before gold armor snapped onto his torso and sides, resembling the key. The top half of his helmet went over his orange visor. His GokaiSpear flipped a bit before the front resembled an anchor. Lyra Note, Burai, Gemini Spark-Bason, and InuMaru-Amidamaru engaged Star Break and joined together to take the Jammers on with the others. Lyra Note and Gemini Spark B released electrified lead tornadoes as Gemini Spark W-Bason released a Rapid Tempo upon other Jammers. KyuubiIX and White Lion worked together, slashing and slicing any Jammers charging at them. GokaiSilver: Gold Mode swung and sent dozens of Jammers at GokaiPink, GokaiGreen, GokaiBlue, and GokaiYellow. The four slashed and blasted them all to Kingdom Come.

"It's time," GokaiRed ordered as everyone regrouped.

"Hai!" his crewmates nodded.

They opened up their pistols and cutlasses, revealing a slot in them. They pushed down on their belts and two Ranger Keys popped out of each belt. They entered the slots before they closed them. Nearby, GokaiSilver took out his Ranger Key and inserted it into his Gokai Spear.

**-FIIIINAL WAAAAVE!-**

"Gokai Legend Dream!" GokaiSilver declared.

The five main Gokaigers fired their pistols, releasing a colored energy bullet. The five roared as they swung their glowing blades and fired a shockwave from each of them. They connected with the bullets. GokaiSilver swung his GokaiSpear's Anchor Mode, causing the ghostly masks of the 15 sixth rangers to appear around him. MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, and GoseiKnight appeared at his sides. They fired a set of energy bullets at DaiDaiUmi. The bullets transformed into DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and ShinkenGold appeared. They slashed through DaiDaiUmi before GokaiSilver: Gold Mode got a slash and stab in. The attacks collided and tore through DaiDaiUmi, making the FM-Ian explode.

"Cannon: Triple Predation! Wave Advance: Giga Cannon!" the Hoshiengers declared.

The arms/hands of the Hoshiengers glowed before fusing together. In place of their hands/arms, they all now had emerald and topaz advanced cannons. They aimed and fired a massive beam from each cannon. AkaAkaGiri screamed as he exploded. The two teams fired their attacks one last time and got XingMuLypse, sending it into a wall.

"Damn!" Burai growled.

XingMuLypse roared as it rose up. It stomped its feet and made the island rumble. A black and crimson aura flared off its body before spreading over the still-dispersing data of the two FM-Ians. Within an instant, the trio had reformed and grew to massive proportions.

"Damn it. I'm getting tired of this," GokaiRed scowled behind his helmet as he pulled out his Mobirate.

"What are you…?" Rockman began when GokaiRed pressed down '5-5-0-1' on his Mobirate before pushing the red button.

**-GOKAIGALLEON!-** the Mobirate roared as the massive red and gold galleon emerged from the waters and flew above everyone.

"Hop on!" GokaiPink giggled before multiple roped picked everyone up and pulled them into the vessel.

**"Nani?"** AkaAkaGiri gasped.

"Portside Galleon Cannons!" GokaiRed ordered in the steering room with Rockman.

"Fire!" Rockman and WarRock ordered.

The portside cannons unleashed a flurry of energy cannonballs at the two.

"Hard to port!" GokaiRed declared as he spun the wheel, making the blades on the front of the vessel hit DaiDaiUmi, "This time hard to starboard!"

The GokaiGalleon turned and knocked over the sea-themed FM-Ian giant. It unleashed a flurry of shots from its cannons, hitting AkaAkaGiri and XingMuLypse.

"Everyone ready?" GokaiRed asked.

"Okay," GokaiBlue, Solo, ShinkenGold, and MJ replied.

"Okay!" GokaiYellow, Gemini Spark, and Copy Cat saluted.

"Okay," GokaiGreen, InuMaru, Naruto, and Axl grinned.

"Yes/Hai!" GokaiPink and Lyra Note nodded.

"Then…" GokaiRed began.

"Let's make this really showy!" Rockman finished.

The deck of the GokaiGalleon flipped open and revealed a yellow truck-like cab. Its back opened up to release a white and pink submarine. The sub opened to deposit a green racecar on its left side. The left side opened and released a blue jet.

**"It doesn't matter how many machines you have! We will destroy you all!"** DaiDaiUmi roared.

He released a massive tidal wave at the flying vehicles. GokaiGreen and GokaiBlue smirked as they and their passengers pressed the same button. The two vehicles unleashed a barrage of lasers from the front of their machines, destroying the wave.

"One more round!" GokaiYellow declared.

"Okay," GokaiPink agreed.

The fighters pressed a button and lasers fired from the tops of the two machines. AkaAkaGiri batted the lasers away as he summoned a blast of lightning at them all with his staff. Everyone but the pirates cried out as the lightning hit.

"Let's combine!" GokaiRed declared.

"G-Gattai?" WarRock gasped.

"Okay."

"Okay!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"Kaizoku Gattai!" GokaiRed declared.

The five vessels flew out of the atmosphere and began to change. The black part of the GokaiJet removed itself as the wings folded into its body, a black hand emerging at the front of it. GokaiRacer's back wheels flipped to the front, just behind the front wheels, as a black hand emerged from the front. The front of GokaiMarine split in two and formed a foot as the front of GokaiTrailer moved up to act as a foot with the trailer acting as a lower leg. The wings and masts of GokaiGalleon went into its body, the emblem on the mast appearing on the torso that was forming. The front of the galleon split down the middle and moved to the sides as GokaiRacer and GokaiJet attached to the sides. Two silver lower legs emerged from the bottom to let GokaiMarine and GokaiTrailer attach to them to form legs. The removed part of GokaiJet went over a red and silver head with blue optics, forming a pirate hat. The blades at the front of the former galleon attached to the robot's waists before being pulled out and twirled. Within the mecha, everyone appeared in a cockpit with the Gokaigers at five different wheels.

"Complete! GokaiOh! Full Speed Ahead!" the Gokaigers declared in unison.

"S-Sugoi!" Rockman awed.

**"We won't lose to you humans!"** DaiDaiUmi roared as they unleashed a flurry of lasers, water-bombs, and lightning bolts at the falling GokaiOh.

The mecha dodged all the attacks as he landed before the trio and jumped over them, unleashing a flurry of slashes at them. XingMuLypse roared as he began to slash at the mecha, who parried and slashed at all possible chances. XingMuLypse roared as he summoned a barrage of lightning bolts from the sky as DaiDaiUmi and AkaAkaGiri sent spheres of water and fire at them. GokaiOh began to perform multiple backwards flips while dodging the attacks.

"Captain!" WarRock gaped, "The wounds!"

"I see it…" GokaiRed growled as XingMuLypse's wounds healed within seconds.

"C-Captain, what do we do?" GokaiGreen gulped before AkaAkaGiri grabbed the back of GokaiOh.

**"Now you're ours!"** DaiDaiUmi laughed as they (XingMuLypse and him) charged at the mecha, delivering painful blows to it multiple times, ending with a sword of lightning and a sword of water being raised above their head when AkaAkaGiri accidentally turned a massive steering wheel on the back of GokaiOh.

"Dumbass," GokaiYellow giggled.

The front of GokaiOh opened up on the arms, legs, and torso. The torso's opening revealed a massive canon that fired at XingMuLypse and DaiDaiUmi. The monster cried out as they dispersed their attacks.

**"What?"** AkaAkaGiri gasped before being tossed over GokaiOh's shoulder and into the two, knocking them over.

"Time for an ally!" GokaiRed declared.

"Ranger Keys: Set!" the Gokaigers declared.

**-GAO! GAOLION!-**

The five panels opened up once more, unleashing a massive roar instead of the canon. In the skies, a portal appeared and made a massive figure emerge. It was a massive, red and gold lion robot. The lion roared, making its blue optics turn red for a few seconds. They took out five more Ranger Keys and activated them.

"Kaizoku Armament!" The pirates declared.

GokaiMarine and GokaiTrailer went back into GokaiOh before attaching to the back of GaoLion. The lion roared before splitting apart. Its hind legs went into the opening on GokaiRacer and GokaiSub as the head went into GokaiGalleon. The hat went back into GokaiJet before a samurai-themed helmet attached itself over the head. A metal pole gained the two cutlasses GokaiOh held.

"Complete! ShinkenGokaiOh!"

"Sh-ShinkenGokaiOh?" ShinkenGold gasped before the Ranger Keys released a small bit on energy into Ika-Chan and Ebizou, "Oh!"

ShinkenGold turned into golden Denpa with his two Origami and MJ. The two flew out and a GokaiOh-sized DaiKaiOh and Ika Origami appeared. Within DaiKaiOh, ShinkenGold cheered.

"Yosh! Ika-Chan and Ebizou are big once again!" ShinkenGold cheered, "Let's go! Samurai Busou! Ika-Daikaiō tenkamusō!"

**-KITA-KITA-KITA KITA (I've done it! North)!-**

Ika Origami split into three parts. The part with two tentacles fused with the top part and formed a large Ika-Spear. The three remaining tentacles on the middle part attached to DaiKaiOh's torso. Its head became gold and red as it grabbed the Ika-Spear. Nearby, GokaiSilver's vessel charged at them. The vessel quickly shifted into a new form. It now resembled a Tyrannosaurus Rex made out of silver, sea-blue, and seafoam-green with a drill being its tail and gold claws on the hands and feet.

"Kansei! GoJyuRex!" GokaiSilver declared within his cockpit, consisting of two ship wheels and a drill before him.

With that, the trio of Mechas charged. The three giants charged, AkaAkaGiri took on DaiKaiOh Kita, DaiDaiUmi got the T-Rex Mecha, and ShinkenGokaiOh ended up with XingMuLypse. The battle erupted once more in a triangle-like position. GoJyuRex roared before firing laser from its jaws, nailing DaiDaiUmi a few times. AkaAkaGiri cried out as he was struck numerous times by DaiKaiOh Kita's spear. ShinkenGokaiOh's sword ignited before releasing a series of slashes and stabs at the EM Monster. The blade transformed into a massive, decorated zanbatou as the Gokaigers turned their Shinkenger Ranger Keys once more.

"Gōkai Samurai Giri!" The Gokaigers declared.

With that, the blade ignited and ShinkenGokaiOh slammed it down hard on XingMuLypse. The group inside the pirate Mecha waited to make sure it had been defeated. They were forced back into GokaiOh when a blast of black and red lightning slammed into them, GaoLion vanishing due to the loss of the Shinkenger's Greater Power for the battle.

"This is bad…" Rockman grunted as GokaiOh managed to get up.

"Well then, let's kick things up a notch, eh?" GokaiYellow asked.

"Lady, I like the way you think," WarRock smirked, "Kid, try empowering this thing with Triple Star Break."

"We'll help, too," Gemini Spark White and InuMaru agreed, earning a nod from Gemini Spark Black, Lyra Note, and Burai.

"(Triple) Star Break! Transfer, BattleCard Predation!"

The Gokaigers each held up a single blank Ranger Key. The energy of the Star Breaks quickly entered the Blank Ranger Keys and watched them transform. GokaiRed gained one resembling Rockman's Triple Star Break, GokaiPink had Lyra Note, GokaiYellow got Gemini Spark W and B (half being W and the other being B), GokaiBlue got Solo, and GokaiGreen got InuMaru. Each of the warriors using Star Break stood at the side of the Ranger Key Holders.

"Ranger Keys: Set!" the Gokaigers declared.

**-DENPA! AM SAGES!-**

**CUE: KAIZOKU GATTAI! GOKAIOH! By Psychic Lover**

The panels opened once more with a new surprise. Dragon Sky flew out of the center before the main body of Pegasus Magic appeared. The ones of the mecha's arms gained Pegasus Magic's wings and legs-the legs acting as guns-while Dragon Sky transformed into a staff that was caught by the GokaiJet limb. GokaiMarine and GokaiTrailer were engulfed before transforming into Leo Kingdom.

"Kansei! HoshiGokaiOh! Full Sail Ahead!" everyone declared within the mecha.

"Time for the Abaranger Greater Power!" GokaiSilver declared.

With that, he took out a white and black Ranger Key. It flipped open to reveal its key. He inserted the device into its slot and turned it. GoJyuRex roared as its head, arms, and tail separated from its body. The head split in two to reveal a red hand as the arms attached to the back. Its legs straightened before its drill arm and arm attached, forming the arms. The torso opened before a red head emerged. It had red horns on the sides of its head and green optics.

"Kansei! GoJyuJin!"

"Genta, use this," MJ offered as he revealed the brush's disk form once more.

"Ah! The Washi Origami Disk!" ShinkenGold gasped as he took it, "A-Are you sure? You should use it."

With that, ShinkenGold took out his SushiChanger and typed down 'Sword.' A gold katana appeared in MJ's hands. ShinkenGold quickly handed it to MJ. MJ nodded before putting the disk at the end. He spun the disk and a shriek echoed. Overhead the three mechas was a massive silver and sapphire eagle machine. It grabbed DaiKaiOh's back and let it gain flight capabilities. The three mechas stood side by side and gave a nod to each other. The three opponents roared as they fired their attacks at the mechas. They quickly flew over the attacks and shot at the opponents.

"Yariryuu (Spear Dragon)!" the Gokaigers and their allies declared.

The Dragon Sky Staff glowed before the head reshaped into a spear. HoshiGokaiOh unleashed a barrage of stabs in conjunction with DaiKaiOh Kita: Model Washi. The attacks rained down on the enemies with ease. The Leo Kingdom part roared before biting XingMuLypse and slashing at the other two. The Pegasus Magic parts flew out of their area and converged into a mecha version of Pegasus Magic. The winged horse flew around the trio at high speeds, freezing them all up to their waists. XingMuLypse began to melt his as Pegasus Magic reattached to HoshiGokaiOh.

"Look! He's not regenerating his injuries!" Copy Cat gasped, "But why isn't he eating the energy?"

"It's because HoshiGokaiOh is using Denpa-based attacks fused with Super Sentai Energy!" GokaiGreen realized, "Yatta! This is amazing!"

"Heh. He's a picky eater. He can't eat Denpa when it's mixed with other things!" GokaiYellow taunted as Gemini Spark B blew a raspberry, "Good one!"

"The Finisher!" ShinkenGold declared.

"Yeah!" GokaiSilver whooped as he inserted three Ranger Keys into his cockpit, "GoJyu Triple Drill Dream!"

"Yariika Tokkan (Spear Squid Charge): Model Washi!" ShinkenGold and MJ declared.

The lobster/squid/eagle mecha flew into the air as lightning engulfed the spear. Beside him, GoJyuDrill and GoJyuRex appeared at the sides of GoJyuJin. They flew down in a spiral, fusing into a massive drill, and ripped through AkaAkaGiri and DaiDaiUmi, destroying them both and letting MJ catch the broken NetNavi Symbols of a drill and vines.

"Plantman and Drillman," MJ noted, "So far, it's been enemy NetNavis from my father's youth."

"Let's go!" the Gokaigers and Hoshiengers declared, "Super Sentai Big Bang! Gōkai Nagareboshi!"

The three AM Sage-based Gokai Machines resonated with each other and the GokaiOh parts as everyone turned the Ranger Keys once more. The mouths opened wide as energy began to swell up within the jaws. HoshiGokaiOh took out its other cutlass and the energy pooled into it as well, turning it into three colors. HoshiGokaiOh charged and fired three-colored lasers from the AM Sage-Gokai Machines before releasing a three-colored shockwave from its Cutlass. The attacks ripped right through XingMuLypse before HoshiGokaiOh jumped high into the air, transforming into an energy shooting star. The shooting star went through XingMuLypse and caused the monster to explode.

"Yatta! We won!" Lyra Note and GokaiPink cheered as they hugged each other.

"Yosh! This calls for a Super Clap of Victory!" ShinkenGold cheered as DaiKaiOh Kita: Model Washi ran over to HoshiGokaiOh, "Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's do this, minna! Ready…?"

Together, everyone let out three sets of ten claps in a rhythmic pattern. Even the two Mechas joined in on the clapping. At the end of the tenth clap of the third set, everyone let out a cheer except for Solo, Laplace, GokaiRed, and GokaiBlue.

* * *

"Hey, check this out!" GokaiYellow smiled under her helmet, "GokaiChange!"

**-HOOOOOSHIENGER!-**

GokaiYellow glowed before a swirl of white and black Denpa covered her. It dispersed to reveal a Gemini Spark, but the left half was Gemini Spark W and the right half was Gemini Spark B. Both arms were the gold ones the two-single FM-Ian had in Wave Change. She also wore a black and white skirt and had a more feminine figure than W and B. Her helmet had reshaped to cover the entire head with an orange-tinted visor over the eyes and a faceguard with a black-white pattern.

"Sugoi! This is really neat!" Gemini Spark grinned under her helmet.

"Heh. So, a new power is ours," Marvelous smirked as he tossed up his Gokaiger Ranger Key with his new Hoshienger Ranger Key, "Seems that Arceus sending us to this Zone was a good idea from her."

"Of course it was! She's Arceus, the big cheese!" Gemini Spark/GokaiYellow grinned playfully.

"Change back!" Black snapped while Marvelous simply ordered it.

"Minna, tomorrow morning, we're leaving. Earth is where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is, after all," Marvelous ordered.

-Aw…I wanted to talk with Saito-san some more…- Navi sighed.

"We still have the rest of today. It's not even eleven yet," Saito grinned.

"Yosh! This means…" Sonia began.

"Shopping Spree!" the girls all squealed.

"Oh crap…" Marvelous, Joe, Laplace, and Solo paled before they ran off before they got dragged into going with them.

"Help!" Naruto screamed as he, Marcus, Geo, Doc, and Tsuna were dragged off.

"Have fun, honey!" Saito waved with a laugh, "And I'll kill you, Geo, if you try to peek at my daughter while she's dressing!"

"Tou-san!" Sonia barked as she threw a sphere of energy at his head, turning it into a pan that knocked him out, "At least I got Mama's Anti-Creep Technique right."

* * *

"And then Take-Chan ended up falling down all those stairs," Genta laughed with Gai, the apprentice pirate/World' Biggest Super Sentai Fan giddy at talking with a former Shinkenger.

* * *

"So…How long do you think you'll have?" Silva asked.

"Most likely another month, possibly three," Reborn replied, "That was a key part in getting things done in this time. But plans always change."

"What have you missed?" Silva asked.

"So much," Reborn replied with a dry chuckle, "That's why I've been making sure that they've been avoiding making complete bonds like all those others have."

"In a way, I miss so much as well," Silva admitted before a pair of women approached his stand, "Hello. What can I get you two?"

"Is this your son?" a woman asked.

"Nope. My mother asked me to babysit him for the day," Silva replied with a grin, "He's in a bit of a Mafia-liking right now, though, so excuse him if he acts like one of those old Mafioso."

"Aw…Isn't that cute?" the other giggled before seeing the Native American crafts, "Excuse me, but how much is the bear necklace?"

Silva grinned. This is one thing he might miss: using Reborn as a way to sell his trinkets. Just because he had a home here, didn't mean that he'd refuse to collect funds for the Patch Tribe. Nearby, his Silver Arms were all watching with grins.

"Man…These last three days has been a pain in the ass, eh?" Silver Wing asked.

"Yep," Silver Tail nodded.

"Vooooit! I wanted to fight some more!" Silver Fang cried.

"Idiot," Silver Rod snorted as she walloped the shark familiar with her tail and a frying pan made of spiritual energy.

"Where'd ya get the frying pan?" Silver Shell gulped.

"You'd be amazed at what you can make with your spirit energy," Silver Rod smirked.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone great in nearly everyone's opinion. The boys that had been dragged off had mixed reactions about the day with Geo and Sonia looking away from each other with heavy blushes. Luka had somehow got Sonia to try on a bikini that made Geo faint with a nosebleed early on in the shopping. Doc managed to get talking with Saito and Navi on technology. Saito nearly had a heart attack in excitement at seeing the technology in the GokaiGalleon when he was given a tour. Within minutes, he was already making plans for an upgrade for the Transer Cells, even giving them a new look. Later on, everyone stood outside the GokaiGalleon as they waved to the flying vessel, the Gokaigers waving back with Navi, Marvelous simply giving a two-fingered salute with Joe (I don't mean flipping them off, I mean using the index finger and pointing finger on one hand on the forehead before flicking the hand away). Geo and Marvelous looked at one another. For a brief moment, an image of GokaiRed and Rockman appeared over them before fading away. Nearby, Alcance looked up at the GokaiGalleon before looking down at the ones waving. He scowled at them all. He proceeded to walk away.

"There's more than one way to deal with those damn FM-Ians…" Alcance scowled while taking out a red device, "And I plan to make sure of it."

**-ACCEL!-**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Geo: *donning a graduation cap* This is the special that will appear at the start and end of each chapter starting today. Just send in a question with your review. If you have multiple questions, then we will not be sure if we'll answer them all.**

**WarRock: Why are we doing this again?**

**Lyra: Blame TV Nihon and the Superhero Time the station did back in 2008.**

**Hope: You know, I've been curious, what is Superhero Time?**

**Geo: Good question, Kaa-san. Let's answer it…next chapter!**

**Everyone: Eh?**


	41. Ring for the Ringi!

**Here's next chapter!**

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal a shaded figure taking over Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Geo: *donning a graduation cap* Superhero Time is a special hour that shows the Super Sentai series and the Kamen Rider series together. It shows on Sundays on TV Nihon early in the morning, around 7:00. It is normally grouped with a Shonen anime before the Superhero Time and a Shojou anime after.**

**Sonia: There are a lot of great contests, all with prizes like Henshin Belts from Kamen Rider and Mecha from Super Sentai.**

**WarRock: Why can't we have them in America?**

**Geo: We do, but Disney messed it up with Power Rangers. I mean, RPM was pretty cool, but the Japanese theme was all wrong. Go-Onger was about racing, not a post-apocalyptic world.**

**Genta: They made ShinkenGold a fisherman… *slumps before going into a corner* Take-chan's English counterpart is sugoi…Mine, though…*cries a bit* He's so childish!**

**Everyone: *thinking _"You're the same, baka!"_***

**Sonia: Plus, Power Rangers cut a few episodes and pasted some together. They even combined three Super Sentai Series into just the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Horrible work. They should have started at the very beginning and aired them one after another like they do in Japan.**

**Saito: Hai. It would take some time, but it would have paid off. I mean, they'd have more merchandise to sell, for one. And it would fit better _if_ Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is brought to other countries.**

**Lyra: Till then, the Hoshienger Seminar will continue at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Falzar and Gregar: Ready…Set…Go! *WarRock, Lyra, Gemini, Inu, Kyuubi, Acid, and Ebizou raced off on a track***

* * *

"Just our luck that an FM-Ian shows up when we were about to get those tickets!" WarRock complained before sniffling, "I want my Transformers movie, dammit!"

"Really…" Geo sighed as he ran around a corner.

It had been nearly a month since the Gokaigers had come and aided in destroying the problem of Solo's ancestors. Geo and Sonia just hoped that those pirates would get that letter to Rayne and Turbo. In that month, Silva, Marcus, and Pat would always be out really late at night for two nights and then come back with the younger two being half-dead with grins. It was also during that month, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, and Reborn had up and left. All they left was a note, saying thank you for everything and just that. As he got to a large area in the city, he saw the FM-Ian. It resembled a blue and white humanoid beast made of armor. Its legs were bent in three ways like the hind legs of an animal, ending with adamant claws. Its upper arms were bulky with blue and white stripe patterns adorning it with three long claws at the end of each. Its head seemed to be covered in white and blue fur that let out sharp, crimson eyes and four fangs through it. On its back were two massive robotic-skeletal bat wings. Around him were Lyra Note, ShinkenGold, and Megaman Junior.

"Denpa Henshin!" Geo declared as he turned into Rockman.

"You bastards are in the way!" the beast roared before being slapped away by Rockman's tail.

"Okay! Who are you?" WarRock demanded.

"I am Number V: RinJyuKen!" the winged beast roared as it shot up.

_'He looks a bit like that 'Beastman' Kaa-san and Tou-san told me about…'_ MJ thought, "Minna, be careful."

"Hai, Nii-san," Lyra Note nodded.

With that, everyone charged at RinJyuKen, performing Sword BattleCard Predations with ShinkenGold pulling out SakanaMaru. RinJyuKen blocked the swings with his claws and began to deadly sword dance with them all. His claws became blurs after a few swings and began to slice and knock everyone away.

"This guy is strong!" ShinkenGold exclaimed.

"He's fast, too," Lyra Note nodded.

"Rrrr…! Enough!" RinJyuKen snarled, "Oi! Use Star Break, dammit!"

"Eh?" Lyra Note and Rockman exclaimed.

"I want a good opponent!" RinJyuKen snarled before looking at a building, "Ringi: JyuJyuGiri (Beast-Beast Slash/Cleave)!"

His claws erupted in black flames before he slashed at the building. The flames transformed into a strange monstrous form as they got near the structure. The monster went right through the building and sliced it to literal ribbons.

"Each five seconds I do not see Star Break, I will destroy a building here!"

"Lyra Note-chan, let's go."

"Hai!"

"Star Break: Wood Dragon!" both declared as MJ engaged his Silver Arms Armor.

"Time to go, Ebizou-chan, Ika-chan!"

-Thanks for Waiting! Ebi Origami Wave! Ika Origami Wave!-

"Samurai Henkei! DaiKaiOh! Peerless under Providence! DaiKaiOh Kita! Thanks for waiting!"

**-KITA-KITA-KITA KITA!-**

"Finally! A fight!" RinJyuKen roared.

With that, he became a blur and rushed at them all. DaiKaiOh Kita blocked the charge with his spear before MJ kicked him away a few feet with Lyra Note: WD and Rockman: WD. The two using Star Break then fired vines from their main weapons, entangling RinJyuKen as DaiKaiOh Minami took place for DaiKaiOh Kita.

"Ebigatana Daimyo Oroshi!"

With that, the two blades erupted in an ocean-blue glow. DaiKaiOh Minami unleashed a pair of slashes from his blades, releasing shockwaves from them. The two shockwaves made an 'X' attack on RinJyuKen and sent him backwards to the top of a building. MJ jumped onto the Wave Roads and went straight up to the top before he was grabbed by the neck by an uninjured RinJyuKen.

"Was that all? That was pathetic!" RinJyuKen snarled, "For that, a Penalty Game!"

His left arm erupted in blue lightning. He rammed it into MJ's chest and pulled out a glowing, yellow sphere. He proceeded to throw MJ at DaiKaiOh Minami, forcing both out of Wave Change and Samurai Henkei. Rockman: WD roared before jumping at RinJyuKen's back, preparing a Star Break Big Bang, when RinJyuKen plunged his other arm into Rockman's stomach area, pulling out a smaller version of his other orb. He kicked Rockman: WD down to where he had sent MJ.

"What did you just do?" Lyra Note demanded.

"This is Ringi: Kodou Modoshi," RinJyuKen growled before throwing the spheres at Lyra Note, who swatted them away with Lyra, "Baka! Looks like you don't know what those were."

"What do you mean?" Lyra demanded.

"As much as I would like to do the same to you, I have better things to do," RinJyuKen growled before leaving, going out to scare more humans for Andromeda's Key.

"Damn!" Lyra Note growled before going down to where the others had landed, changing back into Sonia, "Nii-san! Cousin Genta! Geo-kun!"

"Sonia-chan!" a voice called before Genta ran up, carrying a bundle made of…

"Nii-san's clothes? Cousin Genta, did Nii-san strip?" Sonia gasped.

"Iie! Sil-chan's…Sil-chan's a…a…"

"Yes? He's what exactly?"

"He's a baby!" Genta cried.

With that, he unfolded the clothing to reveal a baby's head, developing bits of brown hair.

"Hello!"

Sonia screamed as two fingers poked her bottom, the fingers held together with a small pair of hands. She quickly turned around to see a little boy. He was around five with brown hair and emerald eyes. He was also wearing Geo's clothes with a gawking WarRock near him.

"Yay!" the kid cheered, "Got you."

"What are you doing? Eh? Those are Geo-kun's clothes and his Transer Cell! WarRock-kun, where's Geo-kun? Where did you get them?"

"I didn't," the child replied.

"Uh…" WarRock gawked.

"That can't be. What's your name?"

"I'm Geo Stellar, pretty lady," the boy replied with a big grin.

"Eh?" Sonia, Lyra, and Genta exclaimed.

* * *

Wolf Woods panted as sweat drenched his body. His armor had become thinner as the body under it became more fit and toned. The arms were now ending with five-fingered hands with claws at the tips while his face was becoming more humanoid. He dropped Wave Change so he wouldn't change back into his FM-Ian body like all of the 'treasonous' ones did. Across from him, Gou smirked as he put his jacket back on.

"You've done well, Forrest," Gou smirked, "Man…I can't believe we have the same energy."

"Th-Thank you…Fukami-sensei…" Forrest grinned before passing out, snoring.

Gou sighed as he shook his head. For the past month, he had been teaching this alien his art. He was a fast learner, he had to admit. It was even easier since the two had the same energy and style. When Forrest woke up, he would learn the strongest move he had. Gou simply hoped he could still perform it.

* * *

"Neko! Tickle, tickle, tickle," Geo grinned, now wearing fitting clothing, as he tickled Copy's chin.

"You have a nice technique!" Copy purred before Sonia pulled Geo away.

"Geo-kun, what are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"Let go!"

"Oi…Geo-kun sure is hyper as a little boy…" Sonia sighed.

"Let go!" Geo repeated as he got out of her grasp and ran off, passing by a smiling Meiru as she had baby Silva in her arms.

"Yoshi-yoshi-yoshi. Silva-kun is still handsome even when small," Meiru giggled, "Much like his Nii-chan, Volt-kun."

"Sil-niisan's a baby!" Volt giggled.

"Is he t'o?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe he's one," Genta grinned as he had the two-year-old twins on his shoulders, "That means you two could be the niisan and neechan to him right now."

"Wait!" Sonia called as she tripped, letting Geo run off.

"Sonia, what did the guy use?" Saito asked.

"I think he called it Ringi: Kodou Modoshi," Sonia replied as she got up.

"Oh! I remember now!" Genta exclaimed, "RinJyuKen is a dark martial arts! But…To think that this zone has a living body for it."

"I've read about Kodou," Amy explained, "From birth, people's kodou (Pulsation) is literally wrapped up and separated. What he did must have made them younger."

"Then…those balls of light he had…" Lyra gasped.

"That must have been their older stuff," WarRock frowned before having his tail tugged on by Geo, "Gyah! No, bad Geo, bad!"

"Inu!"

"I-Inu? I am not a dog!" WarRock roared, making Geo run behind Hope, "I'm a dragon!"

"Kaa-chan, Inu-meanie scary…" Geo whimpered.

"What are we going to do? I…I hit them away! Gomen!" Sonia began to bow.

"It's okay, Sonia-chan," Hope bowed, "You didn't know."

"Hey, Kaa-chan, why are we living in a mansion? And where's Tou-san?" Geo asked.

"Eh? You don't remember, Geo-kun?"

"Kodou also has their memories," Amy informed.

"Kaa-chan, what's this?" Geo asked as he held up his Transer Cell.

"It's your Transer Cell, Geo-kun," Hope replied, "It lets WarRock-chan over there…"

"I'm not a '-chan!'" WarRock snapped.

"…Combine with you and become a great hero," Hope continued.

"Eh? Really, Kaa-chan?" Geo gasped.

"Amy, how can we get them back to normal?" Sonia asked.

"It's simple, Sonia-chan. You just need to get that kodou back to them."

"But I don't know where they are," Sonia frowned.

"The kodou and the person were once a single being," Amy explained, "They're connected to each other, calling for one another."

"Silva, do you know? Where is your kodou?" Meiru asked, "Silva knows. Silva is very smart."

"Geo-kun, sweetie, do you know where your kodou is?" Hope asked.

"Uh-huh, Kaa-chan!" Geo grinned.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Sonia exhaled a relieved sigh.

"Geo and Silva will lead you to their kodou," Amy explained, "But we may have to be careful. That RinJyuKen guy may be out there still."

"Hope-chan, could you take care of Silva-kun?" Meiru asked.

"Hai," Hope nodded, "Let's go, Geo-kun."

"Is it all right if I go? I'm the one who batted away their kodou," Sonia frowned.

"Hai," Meiru nodded.

"It's fine," Hope smiled softly.

"This reminds me of something a customer of mine likes to say. 'In one's livelihood, there is training,'" Genta recalled, "He'd probably say 'Mama skills are splendid techniques too,' and then ring his triangle."

It was then a Kuroko-san held up a triangle. Another rang it, startling Genta since they were right behind him. Jazz and Volt laughed on Genta's shoulders as their 'cousin' glared at the two Kuroko-san who made motions of silent laughter. Later, the four stood outside the house, Hope carrying Silva in a shoulder baby carrier and Sonia holding Geo's hand.

"Ugh…" WarRock sighed.

"What's-a matter, nya?" Copy asked.

"You'd be annoyed too if your partner was turned into a kid with no memory of you," WarRock replied, "Even more if your partner calls you a dog when you're a dragon."

Copy nodded. It was no hidden fact that WarRock really cared for Geo. Saito had even compared his caring to the care he had for Lan back in the Net Society. Lyra patted WarRock on the back gently, getting a small nod from him.

"Geo-kun, let's go look for the kodou," Sonia smiled.

"Hai!" Geo nodded before his, Hope, and Sonia's stomachs growled, making a frightened Geo run behind Hope and Sonia, "…Kaa-chan, is there a monster here?"

"No, Geo-kun…" Hope giggled, "We're just hungry, that's all. I've forgotten that you're afraid of some things."

"Tummy monsters?" Geo gasped.

"Iie, Geo-kun," Sonia nearly laughed, "Come on. Maybe we should get something to eat first and then start searching?"

* * *

"Here. Silva-kun gets milk," Hope smiled as she tried to feed Silva a bottle of milk as Geo and Sonia ate a burger each, "Eh? You don't like milk?"

"Kaa-san told me that Silva-niisan was once a NetNavi baby for a year. He only drank cyber-eggnog for some reason."

"Eggnog?" Hope repeated with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Sonia-sama, it stinks," Geo noted as he sniffed the air.

"Geo-kun, did you tell me I stink? And don't call me '-sama,' call me '-chan,'" Sonia pouted as Silva cried, "…It stinks."

"He just needs to be changed," Hope noted as she had two fingers pinching her nose, "Sonia-chan, I think it's time to get an early start on learning how to be a mother."

"Eh?" Sonia exclaimed as Hope sat down at a bench with a table before it and set up a mini-changing station for Silva, "Why do I have to watch this?"

"Because I know you'll be a great mother someday," Hope replied as she made Sonia watch her undo the diaper, "You're a kind and caring person and…"

The two girls screamed as they were nearly hit with Silva's 'permanent water pistol's' shot. Lyra and Copy screamed as they were the ones who got hit. They shook it off as best as they could while the spirits collapsed, laughing.

"What is this?"

"Stinky, nya!"

"Voooiiit! That's fuckin' hilarious!"

"Don't curse in front of children, Silver Fang!" Silver Rod snapped as she constricted the shark spirit.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Geo called as he ran over.

"What is it, Geo-kun?" Hope asked as she finished the diaper.

"Look."

Geo held up his hands and moved them apart at one part. Sonia and Hope looked into his hands and saw a baby bird.

"Oh my…" Hope gasped.

"Kaa-chan, it fell off its nest."

"Don't worry, Geo-kun, we'll get it back up there," Hope smiled softly before seeing a bird flying overhead.

"Huh? I wonder if that's the birdie's friend," Geo pondered.

"It's surely the mama," Hope replied as she placed her hands gently on Geo's shoulders from behind him, the three humans looking up at the bird flying.

"Mama?" Geo asked.

"A mama is a mother, just like a Kaa-chan is," Sonia explained as she knelt down to his eye level, "A person that protects you and makes you eat."

"Food? Oh, they're hungry, too?"

"Uh-huh," Sonia nodded, "Geo-kun, where did the birdie fall?"

"Over there," Geo replied as he pointed at a small building with a fire escape nearby.

Soon, the three were climbing up with Geo holding onto Sonia for dear life. Hope had forgotten that Geo had a fear of heights until WarRock came. Sonia looked down at Geo before gently hugging him, picking him up to walk the rest of the way up.

"Th-Thank you, Sonia-chan," Geo sniffled.

"It's okay, Geo-kun," Sonia smiled softly.

"Now then…Where is that nest?" Hope pondered.

"Up here, nya!" Copy called.

* * *

"Just a bit more, okay?" Hope pondered as she had Sonia on her shoulder with Geo on her shoulders, Silva on his blanket nearby.

"Okay," Geo nodded, not looking down, as he put the bird into the nest, "I did it!"

It was then Hope fell over from the cheer Geo did. The three fell over and landed on each other. Hope slowly opened her eyes to see she was holding Geo and Sonia close, the redhead holding Geo close. Sonia opened her eyes next and Hope quickly got them off her.

"Geo-kun, are you okay?" Sonia asked.

"Where did it hit? Does it hurt?" Hope asked.

"It's warm…" Geo smiled softly, "Sonia-chan feels warm like Kaa-chan. Being like this is really warm."

"I feel warm, too, Geo-kun," Sonia smiled softly, both unaware of Hope giving a small smile at the two.

_'Love is a beautiful thing,'_ Hope thought.

Suddenly, Silva began to cry. Hope looked up before tackling the two down, using herself as a shield. RinJyuKen flew over them, slashing at Hope's left arm and leaving a deep gash in it. He landed on just above the nest.

"Now I found you! Come on, I want to see more blood!" RinJyuKen roared as Sonia quickly got Silva, "To hear the screams of a mother, forced to watch a child-especially her own-die right before her helpless eyes! That is the greatest anguish one could ever hope to see!"

"So that's why…That's why you used Ringi: Kodou Modoshi to turn Nii-san and Geo-kun into children!" Sonia gasped.

"Did I say so? I will fill up the Andromeda Key no matter what!" RinJyuKen roared before picking up the nest and consuming it and the chicks.

"Oh no!" Geo cried.

"Prepare to die!" RinJyuKen roared as he fired a barrage of his claws at them.

"Look out!" Lyra shouted.

_'Shit!'_ Sonia thought as she ran in front of them, _'Please let this work…' _"Reflect!"

She quickly crossed her arms in a reversed 'L' shape. The claws flew around her and were shot back at RinJyuKen, sending him away from them. Sonia panted as she stumbled a bit.

"Sugoi…" Geo awed.

"Sonia-chan, you…?"

"It…It finally…It worked at last…" Sonia panted, "C-Come on…We've gotta…get away from here…"

* * *

The Receiver began to ring like crazy. Genta took the marker as the Kuroko-san opened up the map. Within minutes, Genta, Marcus, Grey, and Pat ran out with the Kuroko-San giving chase.

* * *

"We…We got away…" Sonia panted before collapsing.

"Sonia-chan!" Geo gasped.

"She used too much energy in using Reflect," Lyra frowned, "She always fainted a bit after practicing with it, having no success at all."

"This is bad…" Silver Paw frowned, "We can't fight without Silva."

"Kaa-chan, blood!" Geo gasped as he saw his mother's wound.

"It's okay, Geo-kun. This is perfectly fine since I was protecting you," Hope replied, "That's because I'm your Kaa-chan. Sonia-chan and Silva-kun did their best too, right?"

It was then Silva cooed and tried to reach out for something. Hope and Geo turned to a strange structure. There, at the very top, were the two orbs.

"Those must be the kodou!" Hope gasped, "Geo-kun, stay here with Silva-kun and Sonia-chan. Copy, let's go!"

"Hai, nya!"

Hope panted as she began to run up the stairs. Just as she was about to enter the walkway with the kodou, RinJyuKen appeared and fired at her. He landed on the walkway, just before the kodou.

"About time you showed up! Where are the little brats?" RinJyuKen roared.

"I won't let you kill my baby boy!" Hope declared as she stood up, "Transer Cell! Denpa Henshin!"

"Sugoi…! Kaa-chan changed!" Geo awed.

"You can, too, kid," WarRock said.

"Eh? Really, WarRock?" Geo asked.

"Yep! With me, you can turn into Shooting Star Rockman, remember?"

"Really?" Geo gasped before seeing Copy Cat charge with her katana out, "Go, Kaa-chan!"

Copy Cat and RinJyuKen were even on the catwalk. RinJyuKen then flipped her katana away from her front and unleashed a flurry of slashes on her. Geo whimpered as he kept Silva close. Copy Cat was soon turned around by the attacks and quickly parried the claws with her blades once more. She began to turn the fight around when RinJyuKen caught the blades in his jaws and had his claws at her neck.

"You're weak," RinJyuKen snarled.

He proceeded to bat her away. Copy Cat screamed as she fell off the catwalk. Her body glowed before changing into a swallow that quickly landed and changed back. RinJyuKen laughed as he flew over her.

"Ringi: Tanchou Kyaku!"

With that, he began to spin like a top in the air. Copy Cat gasped as he charged right at her. He unleashed a flurry of spinning slashes and kicks at her. Copy Cat screamed as she was sent into a wall and fell before it. Nearby, Geo looked out at the fight as Sonia was slowly getting up.

"Kaa-chan…" Geo whispered before handing Silva to Sonia, "With a Transer Cell, I can be like Kaa-chan."

"And now…" RinJyuKen began as he held up his claws to deal the last blow.

"Stop it!"

"Huh?" RinJyuKen pondered as he turned to see Geo and WarRock.

"Geo-kun!"

"Finally! Now I can end you here and now, right before your helpless little bitch of a mother," RinJyuKen sneered.

"Transer Cell! Denpa Henshin!" Geo declared.

WarRock engulfed Geo once more. A small version of Rockman's original form appeared in his place, but his head was covered by a helmet resembling WarRock's head instead of the head being on his left arm.

"Geo-kun!" Copy Cat gasped.

"Here I go!" Mini-Rockman declared.

He roared as he began to charge at them. RinJyuKen unleashed a barrage of his claws at Mini-Rockman. Mini-Rockman kept charging as each one missed him.

"I will protect Kaa-chan and Sonia-chan!" Mini-Rockman declared.

He roared as he got closer to them. He reeled his left fist back and punched at RinJyuKen's gut. The impact actually sent RinJyuKen through a building.

"I did it!" Mini-Rockman cheered as Copy Cat hugged him.

"Amazing! You did it!" Copy Cat cheered as she kissed his cheeks.

"How…? How can you be stronger than hatred?" RinJyuKen roared as he got out of the building remains.

"A feeling stronger than hatred… That is a Kaa-chan's feelings for her children, the feeling of a child for his Kaa-chan. The warmth of love!" Copy Cat declared as a gold aura flared off her.

"Bullshit!" RinJyuKen roared as he charged.

"Geo-kun, leave this to me," Copy Cat ordered as her two katana transformed into a massive gold katana and a cobalt and gold shield, "Hey, you! Cut it out!"

"Sonia!" Axl called as he and the others ran up while Mini-Rockman was helping the red-head up.

"Oh! It's Rock-Chibi!" ShinkenGold exclaimed before seeing the gold aura roaring off the mad Copy Cat, "Eh? Geki?"

"You put the children in danger!" Copy Cat hissed as she bopped RinJyuKen on the head with the bottom of her sword and then slugged him with her shield, "What you did crossed a line!"

"She's mad!" ShinkenGold yelped as she continued to beat RinJyuKen up.

"Go, Kaa-chan!" Mini-Rockman cheered.

"Don't involve the children!" Copy Cat hissed as she rammed her shield right into RinJyuKen, sending him backwards.

"I came here to kill brats! Not hear lectures, you bitch!" RinJyuKen roared as he fired his claws once more, this time splitting his arms and head off, "Ringi: Triple Striker!"

The three parts flew around Copy Cat and rammed at her at different times in erratic patterns. Copy Cat blocked and parried all the strikes before spinning like a top and unleashing a barrage of strikes on all four parts of RinJyuKen. He reassembled before Copy Cat stabbed him in the gut and slowly raised him above her.

"Here I go!" Copy Cat declared, "Kenjutsu: Dai-Dai-NekoGiri!"

With that, Copt Cat tossed RinJyuKen into the air. Her sword erupted in the gold flames as a giant, metallic, gold and white cat appeared behind her. She unleashed a flurry of swing that took on a gold kanji for 'Neko.' The Kanji shot out at RinJyuKen and pierced his form. He cried out as he exploded.

"She did it! She did it. Did it! Did it! Did it!" Mini-Rockman cheered as he began to go around in a circle with Sonia, laughing happily in his chanting, before RinJyuKen erupted from the explosion, roaring.

"That's _it_!" RinJyuKen roared, **"Now I'm _mad_! Ringi: Jashin Gōten Hen!"**

"Eh?" ShinkenGold exclaimed before RinJyuKen grew so big that Tokyo Tower could go up to his waist.

"He got big!" Rockman-Chibi gasped.

"Just our luck those pirates aren't still here," WarRock scowled.

**"If I cannot get the Andromeda Key's power from this move, then I'll destroy the city!"** RinJyuKen roared before violet and green blurs raced by him, knocking him over.

"Eh?" Axl gasped.

-Look!- Model A gasped.

Everyone turned to the blurs to see two massive wolves, one made of metallic purple and black and the other metallic green and blue. A roar echoed in the area before a giant, metallic red and black tiger knocked over the rising RinJyuKen once more and joined the wolves.

"GekiBeasts?" ShinkenGold pondered as the FM-Ians appeared.

"Ophicius Queen, what is going on here?" Lyra demanded.

"How should I know? All I know is that Wolf has been going off doing his own thing the last month and the one day we follow him, he turns into that!" the snake FM-Ian replied as she pointed at the green wolf.

"Hello!" a voice called before a kitten-sized fly appeared in front of Sonia, making her scream and swat him into a wall, "Ite…! Ite-ite-ite! Gomen nassai!"

Everyone took a closer look at the fly. Its mouth seemed to resemble more of a microphone's top. It also wore a small referee's outfit with a tiny pair of glasses on its proboscis.

"Hi there! I am GekiJyu Fly-Ken Master Bae!" the fly introduced.

-Uh…- Taurus Flame sweatdropped with his sign held up.

_"GekiWaza: JyuKen Gattai! GekiWolfTohjaWolf: Burning Up!"_ the two wolfs declared.

The two wolves howled as their legs went into their bodies. Their heads and necks rotated 90 degrees upwards as their jagged tails attached to their backs, becoming legs. The tiger roared as its hind legs fused into the upper half of legs that combined with the legs and feet made by the two wolves. Under its front paws, fists appeared. The tiger roared before its mouth opened wide and reveal a silver and red face with yellow optics.

"A giant robot…" Mini-Rockman awed.

"This is GekiWolfTohjaWolf, the mecha created by the Bai-Bai BushinKen!" Bae declared, "Oh yeah! JyuKen Gattai is a secret technique among secret techniques! For me to see this appear once more since the war against the Zangyack Empire…I, Geki Jyu Fly-Ken, Bei, am moved to tears!"

"Just what are you?" Sonia demanded as she became Lyra Note and swatted at Bae, only for him to fly on top of ShinkenGold's head.

"I am here to narrate the battle with my co-host, ShinkenGold!"

"Yosh! Great to meet you! Come eat at Gold Sushi and have fun!"

"Don't encourage it!" everyone barked.

"Now, now…Just wait," Crown Thunder chuckled as he stroked an invisible mustache, "Let us hear him out first."

"I was beaten by Rin Jyu Chameleon-Ken, Mele, and imprisoned until freed by her! I was free to travel with Geki Jyu Wolf-Ken, Gou, and know one thing; no matter where there is a giant battle, I will cross the mountains, the seas even!"

"It's starting!" ShinkenGold exclaimed.

"Hai! GekiWolfTohjaWolf starts off with a stream of kick techniques!"

"And then a reverse spin kick! Oh! I think RinJyuKen got bitten badly by that green leg! Good boy!"

"He jumped! A splendid jump kick! Truly a kick warrior!"

_"Let's finish this! GekiWaza: NiDaiRouRouKyaku!" _GekiWolfTohjaWolf howled.

"Here it comes! GekiWolfTohjaWolf's killer GekiWaza!" Bae cheered.

"It slices! It dices! Hmm…I wonder how well it would do in cutting fish for my sushi business…" ShinkenGold pondered.

The tails on his legs snapped off and attached to the jaws on his feet. He flipped onto his hands as his bottom half began to spin so fast; it resembled a purple and green disk. The mecha charged at RinJyuKen and went right past him. RinJyuKen coughed up data and EM Radiation before collapsing, exploding in mid-fall.

"How powerful GekiWolfTohjaWolf is! I've never seen such strength before in this Zone!"

_"GekiWolfTohjaWolf: Win!"_

"Wonderful, GekiWolfTohjaWolf! Very cool, GekiWolfTohjaWolf! I'm done here bzzz," Bae cheered.

* * *

"Well…Bubbleman, Drillman, Plantman, and now…" Saito paused as he put up the cracked emblem of a NetNavi on the wall, "…Beastman. We've been lucky so far that each one we fought was a NetNavi from World Three."

"So this guy is who you've been training with, Forrest?" Viper pondered.

"Hai! This is Fukami Gou-sensei, former GekiViolet of Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger," Forrest introduced, earning a nod from the man in purple and black.

"Eh? You really don't remember anything?" WarRock gawked, "The Kaa-chan thing? Calling me a dog? Helping a little bird get back into its nest? None of that?"

"None of it," Geo replied, "Wait. Who did I call 'Kaa-chan?'"

"Your mom."

"Oh…Man, I haven't called her Kaa-Chan ever since Tou-san…"

"When you regain your Kodou, you lose the memories during that time, but some things will pop up at times if you weren't regressed to a baby," Amy explained.

"Really?" Sonia asked as she frowned.

"That's a disappointment. I even changed Silva's diapers with Sonia-chan," Hope frowned.

"Diaper?" Silva exclaimed after a spit take.

"You peed in them," Sonia laughed.

"Peeing Sil-chan! Peeing Sil-chan!" Genta laughed and chanted.

"Peeing Sil-chan! Peeing Sil-chan!" the twins chanted as Genta picked them up onto his shoulder to join the chanting, including DaiGoyou, Chris, Forrest, and Silver Fang.

"Urasai!" Silva barked before stomping off, integrated with Silver Paw, "I don't remember asking for this! How rude!"

"Hold on…I just realized something! If Geo-kun turned into Mini-Rockman, then if Silva-niisan did it, he'd be Baby Megaman," Sonia realized, making Silva stop.

"Stop that kind of talk!" Silva barked, blushing madly.

"Peeing Sil-chan! Peeing Sil-chan!"

"Don't mock me!" Silva barked as he gave chase to those chanting along with the three Kuroko-san that were with them, holding up signs reading 'Peeing Sil-chan!'

Unaware to everyone, Mako stood nearby on a tree with those remaining of the thirteen. XIII held up the device once more. He pushed down on something.

**-AND…ED…-**

"Amazing…!" Mako awed, "RinJyuKen was able to get three letters in it!"

"Yes…Then again, RinJyuKen always did love killing. The fear of dying is actually the most pungent form of negative energy there is," XIII said as he put away the item, "Only four letters left, yet nine of us left. IX, you better not fail."

"Hai, XIII-niisan," Mako bowed before XIII left the area, "Oh, Cepheus-sama~… I cannot wait to reveal to you my love's power for you~!"

* * *

**Track: *WarRock takes the lead just as they get to the Finish Line***

**WarRock: Oh yeah! Who's bad? *flexis his muscles before roaring with his wings spread out***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Hope: Nee, Minna. Please send us a question in your reviews.**

**Copy: Hai, nya!**

**WarRock: *growls* Neko-Yaro, why do you go 'nya' at the end of all your sentences? It's annoying!**

**Copy: I'll tell you, nya...Next chapter, nya!**


	42. Accelerate to Accel!

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal a shaded figure taking over Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Copy: The reason why I end my sentences with 'nya' is because it's kawaii, nya!**

**WarRock: It's annoying!**

**Copy: Baka! *cries* You're a big meanie, Rocky! *flies off after slashing WarRock's face with her claws***

**WarRock: *grunts out in pain* Neko…Yarō… *collapses out cold***

* * *

**Falzar: Ready…**

**Gregar: Set…**

**Both: Go! *The FM-Ians, AM-Ians, Denpa-Origami, and Laplace race off on skis***

* * *

"I'm amazed that you managed to summon the GekiBeasts, Gou-chan," Genta grinned as he was working on a device resembling a fusion of a boxing ring's bell and a wolf head.

"It came easier than I expected in this Zone," Gou admitted, "Man…stupid dragon."

"Oh, you mean Palkia-chan, right?"

"The black and gray dragon?"

"Eh? It wasn't Palkia-chan?"

"The one who brought you here must have been Giratina," WarRock noted as he looked up from the Nintendo DSi he was playing inside of, "I have it in my party right now holding the Griseous Orb."

"Giratina?" the two repeated before looking at the screen.

Inside the game, WarRock's character (the main character, but wearing the Rockman outfit) pulled out six spheres and opened one, revealing a massive black and gray dragon with six ghostly wings ending in scarlet tips. It had a gold head with three spikes. Its eyes were scarlet rings in pitch darkness.

"That's the dragon," Gou scowled, "He brought me and Bae here."

"Oh? They're in a video game?" Genta pondered as WarRock saved the game and turned it off.

"Yep. I've been playing the games the kid has related to those three to make sure I got everything right," WarRock explained, "It seems that they're brothers, most likely, and their mom is Arceus. But let's worry about that later. How goes remaking that thing to run on Denpa and…Geki, right?"

"ShiGeki. And it is called the 'GongChanger,'" Gou scowled.

"Wow…Now why couldn't I have had you as my WaveMatch?" WarRock pondered.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Marcus and Pat have both won two of their three matches," Silva explained as he and the other two Shaman were packing up with Amy, "As of now, we are to head for Tokyo and await for orders from the Patch Tribe."

"B-But why now?" Meiru asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Can't you stay? Just a little longer?"

"…I'm sorry, Kaa-san," Silva apologized as he hugged her, "These last months have been the most amazing and most perfect ones I could ever have. However, I have a duty as a Shaman Fight Official and I gave a Soul Oath to not go against it."

Meiru nodded. A Soul Oath was something Saito gave to her in what he wrote to her on their wedding day. It was also what Lan did to Maylu on their wedding day all those years ago. All those that are part of the Hikari Family keep Soul Oaths no matter what. Soon, they were finished packing and stood outside the gates. Genta was biting into his Sushi Seller apron with comical tears streaming down his face as Silva handed him the Washi Origami Disk.

"I trust it to you in hope of returning to get it back one day," Silva said.

"Make sure you don't give Electopia a bad name!" Naruto grinned.

"Till we meet again, minna," Sonia bowed.

"Good luck," Geo gulped.

* * *

"I'm bored!" WarRock snapped, "Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!"

"You think you're the only one who's bored?" Lyra pondered, "Not a single virus attack and we don't have any ideas for training."

"What about breaking a boulder?" Inu pondered.

"You did that last week, nya" Copy replied as she read a novel, "Oh, Tsukune, you naughty boy you, nya…"

"What the hell are you reading, woman?" Inu pondered, earning a black eye and claw marks all over his face for his troubles.

"Again!" Gou barked.

"Yosh, Gou-sensei!" Forrest saluted before striking the tree once more in a series of strikes.

"Why did we agree to this?" Geo, wearing a blue gi, groaned as he hit a log

"It's a good idea to have if we can't Wave Change," Sonia, in a pink gi, replied as she kicked one.

"Hai…" Geo sighed.

"Faster!" Gou barked.

"Hai, sensei!" Geo and Sonia yelped when the bell rang.

"It's an FM-Ian," Naruto spoke as a Kuroko-San with two others went through the normal routine.

"The Park?" Solo pondered, "Tch. What a time for this…"

"Seems we're going to have to stop for now," Gou frowned.

"Hai, sensei," Geo, Forrest, and Sonia bowed before they ran off with the others.

"Forrest, matte," Gou ordered, "I have something you'll need to learn at once."

* * *

"Ah…The screams that fill my ears. Cepheus-sama will be so pleased," Mako swooned when the sounds of a drum filled the air.

She turned to her left to see a 'wall' of white silk. It moved away to reveal the group.

"Transer Cell!"

"SushiChanger!"

"Model A!"

"Denpa Henshin!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

"Rock On!"

"Oh? The Hoshiengers at last," Mako giggled.

"Who are you?" Rockman demanded.

"To live for Cepheus-sama, to die for Cepheus-sama, I am the Love Warrior, Number VII Mako!" the FM-Ian declared.

"…I think we're talking to a fan girl," WarRock sweatdropped.

"Yep," Lyra and Laplace agreed.

"Viper Lash!" Mako declared as an energy viper shot out of her arm and tried to stab at the group.

"Predation: Aura!" Lyra Note shouted as a blue aura covered her, bouncing the viper off it before dissipated.

"Is that all? Snakes?" WarRock taunted.

"Don't encourage her, WarRock," Axl frowned as he open fired on Mako, but the serpent-themed enemy swiftly and nimbly dodged all the bulleted before delivering a kick to Axl's chin.

"Guy, make sure to not kill her," Rockman advised as he blocked a kick Mako sent at her before ShinkenGold sliced through a serpent she sent at him.

"Easy to say, harder to do!" Burai snapped.

"Oh? So you're not out to kill?" Mako asked before she released her Wave Change, revealing Medi, "Well, well. Seems I can't really use my body as a hostage then."

"You coward!" ShinkenGold growled.

"Aunt Medi!" Lyra Note gasped before Mako changed back and blasted them all with a rain of energy cobras.

"You will never defeat Cepheus-sama's Love Warrior," Mako gloated to the group as they slowly tried to stand up.

"Kuso…!" Rockman growled, _'This is bad. Each time we defeated the others, the ones they were possessing were killed as well. If we…If we kill Mako…Then…Then…'_

"That is enough," a voice ordered, the tone monotonous.

Everyone turned to the voice and the heroes all felt their eyes rise up. Alcance approached the area, but it wasn't that sight that was surprising them. It was the weapon he was dragging being him, the end digging deep into the street. It resembled a fusion of a silver and red engine and a sword. Alcance wore a black short-sleeved shirt under an open red jacket and red pants. Around his neck was a gold necklace with an upside-down heart on it. On the back of the jacket was a blue demonic flame engulfed in a yellow demonic flame with the words 'I do not answer questions' on the back.

"Oh? My body's son is here?" Mako pondered.

"Iie. You are not her. I am here…to kill you, FM-Ian," Alcance scowled, glaring fierce daggers at her.

Alcance picked up the blade with both his hands. He roared before stabbing it into the ground, causing multiple cracks to form in it. With that, he pulled out two devices. The first device resembled two handlebars attached to a speedometer-like device. He put it on his waist and a silver belt emerged from it, attaching the device to his waist. He then held up the other device, which was a red USB Drive-like item. On the device was an 'A' that looked as if it were made from a speedometer.

**-ACCEL-**

"Denpa…Hen…shin!"

With that, he slammed the device into a slot on top of his new belt. The sounds of an engine starting erupted from the device. Alcance grasped onto the right handlebar from his POV. He began to rev it, causing the device to sound like it was revving up.

**-ACCEL-**

**Cue: Kamen Rider W – Leave All Behind (Kamen Rider ACCEL Theme)**

He released it before six engine pipes, erupting flames, appeared around him into a vertical circle. Multiple engine sounds roared as red lightning sparked onto him. They vanished as a new armor engulfed him. Standing before them all was now a figure bearing a red and silver jumpsuit. Over his jumpsuit was sleek yet bulky, scarlet and silver armor with a motorcycle theme to it. On his back was a tire while the back of his feet also had tires emerging from them. Silver attachments adorned the wheel on his back, going up a few milli-inches above his shoulders. His torso armor resembled the side of a motorcycle with a gas pump intake valve on his right bicep and a grating just below his chest, ending at his belt. He wore a red helmet with a black circle over his face, revealing a single blue optic made of multitudes of tiny, blue optics, divided into three by a silver 'A' that went a few inches above his head in a spike. He swiftly pulled the blade out like it was a mere feather.

"I've pulled it out," Alcance stated, "All those who get in my way of vengeance will die. Even if I were to have to kill the world, I would do so for vengeance! Shooting Star…Accel!"

"Kill the world?" Geo gasped.

"Vengeance?" Sonia repeated.

Accel roared as he charged at Mako, who quickly changed into her fighting form. Accel turned into a crimson blur; startling Mako long enough to let Accel deliver a powerful slash at her, sparks flying from the hit. He delivered another strike before Mako jumped back and lunged at Accel, her mouth opening wide to reveal a long blade emerging from her mouth. Accel caught the blade between two of his fingers before flipping Mako over his shoulder. He delivered a rising slash at her, making Mako roll back a bit. She got up and was butted in the gut by the handle of Accel's sword. He delivered various butts to her before unleashing a flurry of sword strikes.

"He's not even letting her get any openings," Geo noted.

It was then Accel knocked Mako away from him. He flicked his sword and a part of it flipped a bit, revealing a slot. He pulled out another red USB Drive-like device.

**-ENGINE-**

He inserted the device into his sword. He closed it and the blade began to rev up like an engine. Mako, meanwhile, was releasing a large wall of violet energy that transformed into a giant anaconda.

**-STEAM-**

The anaconda charged at Accel, hissing with fangs bared. A red energy erupted off Accel's sword before he stabbed the air. A blast of red steam roared out of the blade and burnt the snake to cinders.

**-JET-**

The blade began to glow a soft red color. He stabbed it and fired a red laser at Mako. She jumped out of the way before Accel appeared behind her and fired one more. Mako screamed as she was sent into a wall.

**-ELECTRIC-**

The blade became engulfed with red lightning. He charged at a shocked Mako before delivering multitudes of blade strikes. His fifth swing sent Mako screaming into the air.

**-ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

The blue 'optic' on his face lit up as the engine roars flared. He roared before stabbing the air, the blade aimed at Mako. A giant, gold and red 'A' shot out of it before stabbing Mako in mid-fall, creating a massive explosion. Mako rolled out of the explosion near the others.

"Your goal is despair," Accel spat.

With that, he lightly flicked the blade. The device popped out in unison with Mako exploding. Accel fixed his blade's position once more as the smoke cleared, revealing a sleeping Medi, lightly cut in various areas, and a flame with armor resembling Medi's old NetNavi body fused with a serpent. The FM-Ian choked a bit before collapsing, knocked out.

"Alcance! That was…" Sonia began before Accel slashed the ground at her feet.

"_Never_ call me that child's name again. As of now, I forfeit my old life," Accel declared, "I am just…Accel."

"Alcance?" Geo pondered.

"I hate all those who Wave Change!" Accel declared.

"Alcance!" Sonia gasped.

"FM-Ians…nearly killed my Tou-san and turned my Kaa-san into that…that _freak_! You, who work with FM-Ians, will all die by my hands soon enough!" Accel declared.

"That boy sure is troubled," Genta frowned.

Accel snorted before pulling off his belt's buckle. He made a flip in the air and transformed into a motorcycle. He flared his engines before driving off on the Wave Roads.

* * *

**Race: *Ika-chan wins***

**Ika Denpa-Origami: *lets out her cry while 'swimming' about in joy***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Sonia: We're still waiting for questions that you all want to ask! Please write a review if you want to ask a question, please!**

**Naruto: What the hell was with that Alcance guy?-! What the hell was that armor?-!**

**Kyuubi: I just got off the phone with a guy I met on the Internet. He has the details about Shooting Star Accel that I'll share…Next chapter!**


	43. Steel Potential!

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal a shaded figure taking over Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Genta: Oi, Kyuubi-chan, did your friend tell you about the armor?**

**Kyuubi: Yes. The Accel System is a Kamen Rider Henshin Armor, but the Shooting Star version has been modified to run on the power of the Super Sentai _and_ the Kamen Riders. He uses a Henshin Belt and a GaiaMemory to transform while using another GaiaMemory with his Engine Blade. He's a tough fighter and can even change into a motorcycle and two other forms.**

* * *

**Gregar: Ready…**

**Falzar: Set…**

**Both: Go! *the normal racers go off on a plane race***

* * *

"So exactly why are we being forced to stay here?" Forrest asked as he put his suitcase in a guest bedroom with Chris and Taurus.

"Because we're FM-Ians, puku," Chris replied, "That red guy, Accel, is after FM-Ians, puku. So that means we're being targeted along with Lyra, Inu, the FM-Ians who have Flames of Dying Will, and Gemini, puku."

-But Gemini's in America with Inu and all the others are probably in various places around the world- Taurus argued before flipping his sign over –They'll probably be targeted first by the kid-

"They're on different continents," Forest shrugged, "Plus, they haven't been seen in months."

"But those who travel on the Wave Roads can get from one side of the planet to the other in just minutes," Chris argued.

"That's true," Forest nodded.

-But what if they come after us?- Taurus asked with his signs.

"Good point," Forest sweatdropped before checking his Transer Cell, "I need to get going. Got training with the Alpha Wolf."

"You mean Gou-san?" Chris asked.

"Hai. Ja ne."

-Man…I still can't believe he can turn into that giant wolf- Taurus noted on his sign.

"You and me both, Taurus," Cancer sighed.

* * *

-Let me out of here!- Mako barked in a locked-Transer, everyone in Radar's hospital room.

"Wow. Guess I owe you five bucks," WarRock noted as he turned to Geo.

"You should always keep something if you think it will be important later on," Geo stated.

"So what do we do with her?" Sonia asked.

"Hang her by her fingers, whip her raw, rub salt into her wounds, let them get infected, and then fill her with bullet holes," Radar replied.

"After that, we keep her in there, cover it in cement, then throw it into a deep lake," Medi added.

"We're not doing those things," Ronin sweatdropped as he bopped them both on the head with a folded paper fan.

"Give her to Forrest?" Naruto suggested, earning a whap to the back of the head by Frying Pan-Laplace, held by Solo.

"We're not doing that either," Solo stated, "I say we keep her as a prisoner of war."

-Eh?-!-

"You did try to kill us," Solo stated.

"Oh! I got it!" Genta grinned, "She works at my cart!"

"…Eh?"

"Hai! We simply put her into the thingy that lets those guys be humans, then we make her work at my cart until otherwise!"

"But what about her changing?"

"We keep her away from any Transers and Transer Cells," Genta grinned.

"And your SushiChanger?"

"Heh. Sil-chan taught me a _super_ way to hide it," Genta grinned.

**-That's right! Goyou de!-**

"…Does it involve you swallowing it?" Solo asked.

"Uh…Iie?"

"Baka!" Solo snapped with a whack to the samurai's head.

* * *

"Ah…Why must I do this?"

"Because we agreed to it!" Genta replied, "Yosh! Now let's get some customers!"

Mako muttered to herself in anger. She was currently a woman of Genta's age in her Human Form. She was currently wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and tight-fitting jeans under a white apron and a white bandana to cover her black hair that reached her ample chest. It took two hours and a few frying pans to get Genta to stop staring at her backside when she was put into her Human Form.

**-Just be positive, Goyou de!-**

"How so?"

**-At least you're not fat, Goyou de-**

"…Can I _please_ throw him into the river?"

"Iie."

"Onore, DaiGoyou!" Mako hissed.

* * *

Accel drove along the Wave Roads. A small group of Jammers were up ahead, all firing upon the Wave Rider. He shifted into his main mode and brandished his Engine Blade.

**-ENGINE-**

"Raaaaah!-!-!" Accel roared as he stabbed his blade into a Jammer's face.

He pulled it out and lopped off the head of another. As the two collapsed, three more charged.

**-ELECTRIC-**

Red lightning coated his Engine Blade. He ducked under the first Jammer's blade before slicing the Jammer in two. He spun in the air before stabbing his blade in the center of the second Jammer's head. He slid down and sliced the Jammer open. With the motion still going, Accel stabbed the Jammer behind him right in the heart. He turned to see the last Jammer running away.

**-JET-**

"Ha!" Accel roared as he sent out three red energy 'As' at the Jammer, blowing it up, "You invaders are pathetic. Prepare for the end, Number VII GekiJyuKen."

He aimed his Engine Blade over at a shaking FM-Ian. It's body was mainly a red tiger while its legs were a blue leopard and a yellow cheetah. Accel and GekiJyuKen charged at each other, both becoming blurs. GekiJyuKen released an energy cheetah from his left leg before it was sliced in two by Accel's Engine Blade. He popped out the GaiaMemory in his Engine Blade and his AccelDriver before inserting the Engine GaiaMemory into it.

**-ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

He switched into his vehicle mode and raced at GekiJyuKen. The FM-Ian released a massive energy tiger and an energy jaguar at Accel. The motorcycle-themed warrior was engulfed in flames that ripped through the energy beasts and charged at GekiJyuKen. The FM-Ian screamed as he was struck by the fighter. Accel spun and got onto his feet as sparks shot off all of the Jammers and GekiJyuKen.

"Despair is your…Goal," Accel stated.

All of them screamed before exploding. Accel looked down at the ground to see a group of humans surrounding the small group of children that had appeared suddenly and without any explanation as to how they simply manifested in 'thin air.' He shifted into his Bike Form and drove off.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Viper pondered, "I'm glad that it's summer and all…"

"But we need to think more about this 'Accel' character," Dr. Wing noted, "Tell me, Crown, have you heard of these 'XII' before?"

"No, I have not," Sir Colin admitted as he stroked his mustache, "I believe that they are not whom they say they are. Yet I also believe that his highness knows not of them either."

"Do you think there was a coup?" WarRock pondered.

"Could be," Sir Colin replied, "Tell me. When was the last time we ever saw King Cepheus?"

"The last time I was given audience to the King, even if it was just on a line, was before the first Andromeda Key had been destroyed," Forrest noted, earning agreeing voices from all the other FM-Ians except for Lyra.

"It was just after WarRock stole the Andromeda Key was when I last spoke with the king," Lyra noted.

"Okay, so now we know that there's a chance that a coup has happened," Geo frowned while writing the information down, "But what about Cepheus?"

"There could be a chance he still lives," Sir Colin noted.

"How come?"

"As long as the true rulers live, so does Planet FM. It's actually a failsafe the first king and queen agreed upon," Sir Colin explained, "That way, none may be so foolish as to attempt to slay the current ruler."

"…Any tyrant rulers because of that?"

"Oh yeah," all the aliens in the room stated in perfect unison.

"They didn't expect tyrants, did they?" Sonia sweatdropped

"Heck no."

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Gou asked.

"Matte, matte…" Genta waved him off as he typed something down on his SushiChanger, "This is really hard, you know? First I have to remake this to run of the energy of the Denpa Waves this world has. Then I have to rework that Denpa to reconfigure into our old Super Sentai outfits!"

"Man…" Gou sighed.

"I did finish the other one, though," Genta replied as he motioned to his left, "Five minutes…"

Gou nodded. If the pirates had the Super Sentai Energy, then they needed to use an alternate source. And even then, this power could only be used where Denpa was strong, like this Zone. Genta cheered as he got up.

"I finished!" Genta cheered when an explosion rumbled the area.

"The hell was that?-!" WarRock exclaimed as he flew past the door with Geo following him.

"Matte," Genta advised as he stopped Gou from taking the item on the table, "It needs ten minutes to absorb the Denpa in the air before you can use it. Same with the other."

* * *

The Kuroko-San scrambled about as they tossed buckets of water onto the flames. The Hoshienger quickly ran onto the scene. ShinkenGold pulled out his SushiChanger and put the Ika Disk onto it.

**-THANKS FOR WAITING! DENPA IKA ORIGMAI!-**

ShinkenGold jumped into the Ika Origami. The Origami-turned-Denpa began to fire a blast of black water onto the flames. Axl glowed before he turned into Libra Scales and began to use the Water Weight as the others used a Water BattleCard to extinguish the flames. Slowly, a figure emerged from the dissipating smoke.

"Alcance!" Lyra Note gasped.

**-ACCEL-**

"Denpa…Hen…Shin!"

**-ACCEL-**

**Cue: Kamen Rider Accel Theme: Leave All Behind**

"Hoshiengers, prepare to die," Accel declared.

**-ENGINE-**

"Predation: BreakSaber!" Lyra Note and Rockman called out.

"A-Trans: Model H!" Axl called as he turned into the Wind Megaman.

"Denpa-Made Sakanamaru!" ShinkenGold declared as the four charged.

Accel frowned as he began to duck, weave, parry, and dodge all the strikes sent at him. He flipped over the four as he pushed the trigger on his Engine Blade.

**-JET-**

He swung his blade and a rain of energy 'As' began to rain down upon the four, creating small explosions. Accel landed and slashed at Rockman's torso before kicking Model H-Axl in the face.

**-ELECTRIC-**

Accel's blade sparked as he slashed at Lyra Note. The girl screamed as she lost her Denpa Henshin. Model H-Axl charged, only for Accel to blur and stab him through the stomach, forcing him out of Wave Change and hold his bleeding opening.

"Sonia-chan! Grey-chan!" ShinkenGold gasped, "Why you…"

**-THANKS FOR WAITING! DENPA EBI ORIGAMI!-**

"Samurai Busou! Ika-Daikaiō tenkamusō!"

**-KITA-KITA-KITA KITA (I've done it! North)!-**

Accel turned to DaiKaiOh Kita. The Squid Spear extended and tried to impale Accel, but he flipped while grabbing the AccelDriver. He switched to his Biker Mode and drove along the spear. He made a flip and his back wheel slammed into DaiKaiOh Kita's face. The robot fell over and forced ShinkenGold out of it while they shrunk back down to normal size.

"Man…! Let's go, DaiGoyou!"

** "Righty-o! DaiGoyou! DaiHenge! DaiGoyou!"**

DaiGoyou charged at Accel and began to chop at him. Accel blocked the chops with his Engine Blade before he jumped back. He tossed it and his Accel GaiaMemory away before holding up a blue USBU device with a counter on the top. He flipped the counter to reveal a red light, a yellow light, and then a blue light.

**-TRIAL-**

Accel slid it into his AccelDriver and revved it twice.

**-TRIAL-**

A beep was heard as the red light went off. A second beep went off as the yellow light went off. Accel's body glowed before it turned yellow. A final beep was heard before the blue light went off. Blue engines appeared around Accel and shot upwards in a spin. Accel's armor shrunk a bit as it reshaped to resemble a motocross bike in theme. His helmet resembled a motocross helmet with the 'eyes' orange. He pulled the device out and started to timer. He tossed it into the air as DaiGoyou unleashed a barrage of hidden disks at him. AccelTrial became a blur as he shot at DaiGoyou. He unleashed a flurry of slashes with his Engine Blade, forming a blue energy 'T' over DaiGoyou, before catching the device. He stopped the counter, revealing the number 98.

**-TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"9.8 seconds...Your time until destruction," AccelTrial stated as DaiGoyou screamed in pain while explosions engulfed him.

"Ah! DaiGoyou!" ShinkenGold screamed before DaiGoyou in his normal size landed on his head, forcing him out of his Henshin.

"And then there was one," AccelTrial stated.

**-ACCEL-**

"Alcance, this is madness," Rockman tried to convince the teen.

"No…This is a death sentence to all your damn FM-Ian Lovers!" Accel spat.

"There's no reasoning with the guy, kid! We have to destroy that belt!" WarRock growled.

"…Hai," Rockman nodded before Kyuubi IX and Burai landed at his sides.

"Sorry we're late," Kyuubi IX apologized.

"Let's get him," Burai scowled as Laplace turned into a scimitar.

The trio charged at Accel. The rogue fighter tightened the grip on his Engine Blade as he stayed put. Time seemed to slow down for Accel as he weaved and dodged the twenty bushins Kyuubi IX had jump him before kicking the original in the gut. He spun his blade and parried Burai's Laplace before giving the Murian a headbutt, stabbing him in the jaw with his horn. Distracted by the pain, Burai never saw the fist slamming into his face, knocking him out. Kyuubi IX held up a Rasengan and prepared to slam it into Accel's back.

**-STEAM-**

Accel turned and fired a blast of scalding steam at Kyuubi IX's face, forcing him away as he grabbed his healing face. Rockman engaged Star Break: Ice Pegasus. He attempted to freeze Accel, only for more steam to melt the ice. Accel jumped up and kicked Rockman: Ice Pegasus into a wall, forcing him out of Wave Change upon impact, before delivering a chop to Kyuubi IX's head, knocking him out.

"Hold it!" Genta and Forrest declared as they ran out.

"More of you? Along with an FM-Ian?" Accel noted as he looked at the two.

"GongTransers!" Gou and Forrest declared as they flipped open the devices on their left arms, both resembling the head of either a purple or a green wolf mixed with a gold boxing match bell/gong, "Hibike (Resound)! Beast Howl! Beast On!"

With that, they flicked the 'ears' on their GongTransers. The two devices howled before purple energy wrapped around Gou's body while green energy wrapped around Wolf's body. The energy solidified into an outfit and then a helmet. Both outfits had silver knee guards and gauntlets with silver lines going all around their forms. Gou's outfit was primarily violet with black while Wolf's was primarily forest-green with black. On their torsos were gold shooting star symbols behind three black claw mark emblems. Their helmets resembled wolf heads with the ears standing erect.

"Wolf's True Form…" Lyra Note gasped.

"…He's actually evolved!" WarRock gawked.

"You two are…" Accel pondered.

"Excitement, my style to the limit of my will! Iron Will! GekiViolet!" Gou declared, "Jyuken Sentai…GekiRanger!"

"Courage, my potential becoming my style! Steel Potential! Shooting Star GekiForest!" Wolf declared.

**Cue – Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger: 俺流！！ゲキバイオレット Oreryu! GekiViolet**

"More of you damn FM-Ian lovers!" Accel growled as he inserted the device into his sword once more.

** -ENGINE!-**

"Let's go!" GekiViolet declared.

"Right!" GekiForest agreed as they charged.

"GekiJyu Wolf-Ken!" both declared.

**-ELECTRIC!-**

Accel swung his blade, lightning coating it. The two jumped over the attack and delivered a painful knee kick to his face. They then grabbed his head and pulled it down to their knees. GekiForest jumped onto Accel's shoulders.

"Ban-Ban Chu!"

He gave an elbow hit to his head. Accel got up and roared as **'JET!'** echoed from his blade. He stabbed and fired multiple arrow-shaped lasers from his blade at the two. They jumped over the explosions and delivered a series of air kicks at his torso and face.

"GekiWaza: Rou-Rou Shuu!" GekiViolet declared as he performed a rolling kick on Accel, knocking him down, "GekiForest!"

"Hai, sensei!" GekiForest nodded as GekiViolet jumped to the injured to help the Kuroko-san carry them inside.

"Damn you!" Accel roared.

**-ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"GekiJyu Wolf-Ken! GekiWaza… Gou-Gou Geki!"

Accel made three slashes and created his signature 'A' our of red energy. It shot out at GekiForest at high speeds. The wolf-theme fighter jumped through the hole in the center. He rang his device once more and the two stood in a green boxing ring with the three slash marks in the center.

"You FM-Ians destroyed so many lives, destroyed PEACE when we were just trying to be your Nakama, kidnapped my mother, and nearly killed my father! I will kill you all!" Accel roared as he charged at him.

"Not all of us are like that!" GekiForest growled, "Sure. I came here to do that. But when I started to hide in plain sight with the humans, I began to become closer to this world than Planet FM."

"Bullshit!"

With that, he delivered an elbow hit at Accel, breaking his sword and sending him at the ropes.

"What?" Accel snarled before getting knocked over by GekiForest's knee hitting his face.

"You're doing it, Wolf!" Viper cheered nearby with the other FM-Ians.

"Bastard!" Accel roared as his sword repaired itself and began to charge at GekiForest.

**-ELECTRIC! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"GekiJyu Wolf-Ken! GekiWaza…" GekiForest began as he pressed the top of the device, unleashing a forest-green light from it, "Gon-Gon Ken!"

The lightning coating Accel's blade transformed into red lightning and tripled the size of the blade. He swung downwards as GekiForest's left fist was engulfed in green ShiGeki. GekiForest moved out of the way and punched him in the face, knocking him into the ropes once more while breaking the front of his helmet.

"GekiWaza! Shou-Shou Geki!"

GekiForest moved down to Accel's waist. He then delivered a powerful uppercut engulfed in ShiGeki. Accel was sent flying and landed behind GekiForest. GekiForest turned halfway to him and held up his DenpaGongChanger.

"Knock Out," GekiForest stated as he closed his device.

Accel screamed as green lightning raced along his body before exploding. GekiForest made a punch at the air and a series of bells went off on his device. The smoke cleared to reveal a bleeding Alcance, panting raggedly.

"Now then…" Ronin spoke as he walked out, "Give me the Henshin Device."

"Iie!" Alcance snarled as he transformed into Accel once more before slashing Ronin in the gut and torso, "I will not let you have the device that will kill you damn FM-Ian Lovers!"

"Ronin-san!" Rockman called as the Hoshienger ran out.

"You there, Shooting Star Rockman!" Accel barked as he pointed at him, "If you want to save those pathetic bastards and bitches from the FM-Ians, learn Maximum Drive. It will destroy the FM-Ian asses and save them. Head to Futo City, the Windy City. There, you will meet with the Narumi Detective Agency. Hire them to learn Maximum Drive."

"Alcance!" Medi called as she ran out with Radar in his wheelchair.

"Understand this, FM-Ians and FM-Ian lovers: I will kill you all and all those you love for this! Even if they are blood-related to my own life!"

"Alcance, wait!" Medi and Radar called as Accel revved off in his vehicle form.

"Futo…City…" Ronin whispered.

"Forrest, you were amazing!" Viper exclaimed as she pulled Forrest into a hug.

"Hello, biggies!" GekiForest exclaimed perversely.

"Hentai!" Viper snapped as she bonked him on the head as GekiViolet sighed in annoyance.

"Oi, Forrest!" GekiViolet ordered, getting the wolf FM-Ian's attention, "Keep practicing, got it?"

"…Hai, Gou-sensei!" GekiForest saluted.

"Good. Then I'll leave everything to you," GekiViolet said as Giratina appeared before him.

**_"Ah…So good to see things like this,"_**Giratina noted, **_"Come, Gou Fukami, it is time to return."_**

"Arigatou, Gou-sensei," GekiForest whispered before Giratina engulfed GekiViolet in himself before vanishing.

* * *

"Geo Stellar, just _where_ are you going?"

Geo flinched as he slowly looked back at his mother. Her arms were crossed with her left foot taping. It didn't help that she was in Copy Cat Form at the moment.

"Um…Well…I…Er, which is…" Geo gulped before Hope released Wave Change and handed Geo a suitcase while Sonia came out from a corner with her own suitcase.

"Sonia is going with you. Don't worry, I trust you not to do anything to her," Hope winked.

"Eh?"

"Let's get going to Futo City, Geo-kun!" Sonia smiled.

"Eh?-!" Geo gawked as a Kuroko-San gave Geo a map to Futo City and went off.

"Face it, kid; we're screwed," WarRock sighed.

"…Fine…" Geo nodded before the two teens went off on the Wave Roads.

* * *

**Race: *Lyra wins***

**Lyra: I won! *giggles***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Meiru: We're still waiting for questions that you all want to ask! Please write a review if you want to ask a question, please!**

**Naruto: *still gawking at where Gou had left***

**Solo: ...The hell was that dragon? *gets a frying pan to the face by Meiru***

**Hope: We need WarRock here to answer that, don't we?**

**Copy: Iie, nya. Just go get the 3DS and one of the games WarRock keeps playing inside of. We'll know the answer...Next Chapter.**


	44. W: Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Genta: Oi, Neko-chan, did you find it yet?**

**Copy: *in the 3DS* Hai! That was Giratina, nya! It's one of the Dragon Trio and the third male child of Arceus, nya! It's siblings are Dialga and Palkia, nya. Huh...Palkia, nya...Oh! Minna, Palkia was the one who took Rayne off, right, nya?**

**Meiru: We'll do that another time, Copy-chan.**

* * *

**Gregar: Ready…**

**Falzar: Set…**

**Both: Go! *the normal racers go off on a soapbox derby***

* * *

The world's knowledge is vast, yet not many can access it all. However, one man can access it at the moment. He was in his twenties with his shoulder-length hair holding a red hairclip in one bit of it. His green eyes scanned the various shelves as his black boots made soft thuds. He adjusted his green sleeveless shirt and his black and white striped shirt and green pants.

"Keyword: Denpa."

Within an instant, thousands of bookshelves vanished, leaving only a hundred of them. The man nodded before he began to read through the books; each and every book on the shelves. He stopped when he rested on a word.

"Second Keyword: FM-Ian. Third Keyword: AM-Ian."

Within seconds, only five books remained. The man sighed. Not enough Keywords, it seemed.

* * *

"Sugoi…" Sonia awed as the two walked out of their hotel.

The two stood within a large city with multitudes of buildings in various shapes and sizes. One thing that truly stood out for them was that it had a massive windmill in the center. Geo took out the map and unfurled it.

"Okay. The Narumi Detective Agency is around here somewhere…It's in the space above a billiards called 'Kamome Billiards.'"

* * *

***Music Start***

***The Windy Stabilizer blew in the wind as Double and Rockman looked down upon Futo City. The full moon shined down before The title appeared appeared with Kamen Rider Double's emblem behind it, the words 'Search for Maximum Drive' below the title. It cut to Shoutarou putting his Fedora on an then to Philip closing his book before cutting to Geo and Sonia taking out their Transer Cells***

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen doa wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on my door)**

***It cut to a shot of Geo and Sonia walking past a small pole with a wind instrument on it. It then cut to the two opening the door to the agency)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (Got a feeling it's a case.)**

***It cut to Shoutarou flipping through a pile of pictures of the last chapter with the two before him. He threw them to the side and straightened his tie before it cut to a close-up of the type writer with the item at work***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears on't suit this city)**

***It cut to Shoutarou and Geo running down an alley before preforming various wipes to either one of them or both of them talking/interviewing/interrogating various people of various ages with a humorous one of WarRock trying to interview/talk/interrogate a baby in its stroller and ending up getting hit in the face with the 'living water gun' the baby had***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsukedasou (Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness!)**

***It cut to Akiko whacking the two on the head with her slipper before cutting to Philip writing down the word 'Keyword' on one of his boards with a but to Sonia looking up from a book in the library***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (I can't reach this dream alone)**

***It cut to Philip taking his hoodie's hood off and entering the Planetary Bookshelves before cutting to the AM Sages changing into the Star Break Cards and landing in Geo and Sonia's hands***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no aakaibu Kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory!]**

***It cut to Philip reading something in the Bookshelves before showing it to WarRock, who nodded***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half and Half (If it's with you, we can make it happen. Half and Half!)**

**Double Boiled Extreme!**

***It cut to a room filled with the various halves of Kamen Rider Double and the forms of Star Break Rockman has before cutting to Akiko, Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and Sonia running up to a crime scene as it was being blocked off by police tape. It cut to Terui Ryuu holding up the Accel GaiaMemory before a crime scene before cutting to Philip and shoutarou holding up their Cyclone and Joker GaiaMemories before cutting to Geo and Sonia engaging Denpa Henshin***

**W-B-X**

**Futari no Body & Soul (Two boy and soul...)**

**(Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [(I will ride with only you and no other) ...In one!]**

***It cut to the halves going about before settling on CycloneJoker and Ice Pegasus in the room. It then cut to Accel changing into his Bike Form***

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no paatonaa deau toki (When I meet the ultimate partner...)**

**Kiseki okoru (So We can make it) [...It'll create a miracle]**

***It cut to the various forms of Double and Rockman: Star Break before it cut to the RevolGarry closed up around Double***

**Daburu wo sagase! (Search for W!)**

***It cut to Double driving on the HardBoiler with the RevolGarry driving behind it with Rockman riding on the top of it***

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and WarRock, their backs pressed against each other's back before cutting between it and the various forms of Double and Rockman before fading into the title with CycloneJokerXtreme Double and AM Sage Kaiser at the sides, mirroring each other's pose***

* * *

"Found it~!" Sonia called.

"Eh?" Geo pondered before seeing the sign, "Eh?-!"

The sigh was a solid blue with white 'bubble' in the background. On it, in _pink_ writing, was 'Narumi Detective Agency.' Beside it, nailed on, was a white board with childish drawing and the words 'Chief: Narumi Akiko.' Geo poked it and the sign fell off, revealing a more natural wood sign reading 'Narumi Detective Agency. Solve all cases hard-boiled style!'

"'Hard-Boiled?'" WarRock repeated when a scream was heard followed by a green wooden slipper hitting Geo on the head.

"Ite!" Geo yelped.

"Hey! Don't hit Geo-kun!" Sonia barked as she moved to protect him.

"He ruined my sign!"

The woman before them was in her twenties, yet looked more like a middle-school student. She wore a pink shirt under a green jacket and a blue skirt with jeans under it. Her black hair went down to her back with some going down the front of her body. She also held a green wooden slipper with the words 'You're the worst!' on it in gold paint.

"We didn't know it would fall!" Sonia argued.

"Why you…!" the female growled.

A motorcycle engine roared, interrupting the woman. They turned to see a green and black motorcycle approach. The front was solid black with a silver 'V' on the hood. It stopped and let its driver off. He removed his helmet and replaced it with a black fedora with the white words 'WINDSCALE' on the side. He wore a black vest over a blue buttons shirt and a yellow tie. He also wore black pants, black shoes, and a black belt. His brown hair went down to his shoulders and was a bit wild at the ends.

"So…Finally decided to take down that annoying sign," the man smirked, only to earn the slipper himself.

"I did not! They broke it, Shoutarou!"

"Really?" the man pondered before walking over to the two, "I owe you two a free case for getting rid of that sign she made."

"Really? Wait, you're the detective for the Narumi Detective Agency, right?" Geo asked.

"Hai. Shoutarou's my name, and all cases I solve are done Hard…" He put a finger on the rim of his fedora before flicking the finger, "…Boiled. Ite!"

"No! They do not get a free case! They're paying ten times the amount for destroying my sign!" the woman argued as she held up the slipper, now reading 'You cheap jerk!' on it.

"I don't care what you say! They're getting one for free and that's it, middle-schooler!" Shoutarou argued, earning it once more.

"Um…This must be a bad time for you, so come on, Geo-kun, let's…"

"Please!" Geo begged, "Teach us how to use Maximum Drive!"

"…Eh?" the two adults tilted their heads at Geo.

"Ano…What's hard-boiled?" Sonia asked as she followed the two upstairs.

"Not being swayed no matter what the situation. It's a man-among-men lifestyle. That is…'Hard-boiled.' Oh, we're here."

With that, Shoutarou opened the door. It was a two-roomed area with a bed hidden behind curtains in the back. On the other side of the backroom was a desk with various papers and books on it, including an old-fashion typewriter. Between them was a small, yet tall, table with small, yet tall, chairs and a shelf filled with various books. Shoutarou went over to it and pulled out a book titled 'The Long Goodbye.' The walls were painted green, white, and black and white checkered all over the place. In one wall was a radio set and another had fedoras of various colors hanging on it. One fell off as Shoutarou was putting his helmet on it, revealing a doorknob. He quickly put it back on the wall.

"What do you mean you want to learn 'Maximum Drive'?" Shoutarou asked as he sat at the desk before being earned another slipper, "Dammit!"

"Don't tell them! They ruined my sign! My sign!"

"…Have you heard of anyone by the name Alcance?" Geo asked.

"No," Shoutarou replied.

"What about Accel?"

"Accel? Yeah," Shoutarou nodded.

"Don't tell them!" Akiko snapped as she bonked him again.

"He just tried to kill me, Sonia-chan, and a lot of our friends two days ago," Geo explained.

"Eh?" both gasped before the door with the fedoras on it opened and let the man run in.

"Sonia-chan? As in Sonia Strum, now Sonia Hikari-Yami?" the man gasped.

"Oi, Philip, what are you talking about?" Shoutarou asked as the man kneeled before Sonia.

"Please, let me hear 'Hero of the Stars!'" Philip begged.

"Eh?" Sonia gasped as she hid behind Geo, "H-How do you know that song?"

"Never mind that! They broke my sign!" Akiko barked.

"Please! It's locked, so I can't look it up," Philip explained.

"Aw man…Once he gets like this, he won't stop until he goes all the way!" Shoutarou exclaimed in annoyance.

"Ano…Are you sure you can't help us learn Maximum Drive, Shoutarou-san?" Geo asked.

"I would, but my partner is preoccupied with learning something from your friend there, so he won't be much help," Shoutarou replied, "Plus, the middle-schooler won't let me say anything either."

"Ano, Philip-kun, I could sing it, but on one condition; you have to let us have this case for free before I sing."

"Deal!" Philip grinned.

"Hey!" Akiko shouted, "I'm the chief, so I get the last word! I say 'no!' They have to pay ten times as much!"

"You've been outvoted, Chief," a voice said.

A man with brown hair with black roots walked in. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and red pants with black shoes. His eyes widened a little at seeing the two, mainly Sonia.

"Tell me why Shooting Star Rockman and Shooting Star Lyra Note are doing in Futo City?" the man asked.

"Eh? Y-You knew?" Sonia and Geo gawked.

"Of course," the man replied as he held up a newspaper with the Hoshienger on it, "You've been in the news for the last month and a half now."

"Who are you, sir?" Geo asked.

"Don't ask me questions," the man ordered, "Oi, Chief, let them have this for free."

"But…But my sign…"

"It was horrible," Shoutarou complained, "They did us a favor."

"No they did not!" Akiko argued as she bopped him on the head.

-This is pissing me off!- WarRock roared from the Transer Cell –Will you fuckin' teach us that damn, stupid Maximum Drive or not, you motherfuckers?-

Everyone blinked before slowly turning to Geo's Transer Cell. Geo and Sonia sweatdropped. They knew WarRock could cuss, but he didn't really use the more bad ones unless he was getting pissed.

"So…That must have been the AM-Ian, WarRock," the man continued, "I am Terui Ryuu. A…Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider?" Geo and Sonia repeated before a bald man ran in.

"Save me, Shou-chan!" the man cried.

"Eh?" Shoutarou exclaimed as the man ran up to him in fear.

"A bakemono attacked my cart! Catch him! No ramen! No soup, either!"

"No Ramen? No soup?" Shoutarou gasped.

"I have a Naruto."

"No thanks! Alright! Master, I accept your case! It will go with another one I'm working on now, as well. I swear to catch the bastard who destroyed my favorite lunch," Shoutarou swore, "Oi, you two; I'm making you two my apprentices for now. Mainly the boy."

"Eh?" Geo and Sonia sweatdropped.

-This… is confusing…- Lyra admitted.

* * *

Everyone stood out at a parking lot. Before them were the remains of a cart. The Master collapsed to his knees, crying. Nearby, Shoutarou took photos with a black and blue camera.

"My cart is ruined!" he sobbed, "How tragic…"

"I swear to avenge you," Shoutarou swore before putting his hands together in prayer, "Farewell, Fuumen Cart. Ite!"

"Don't act like it's dead like that!" Akiko sobbed as she held her wooden slipper.

"Eh? But look at that," Geo argued.

"Poor thing," Akiko sniffled, none of them noticing a slender woman looking at them with a dark smirk, "Poor thing. Poor thing. This is worse than my sign that you two broke."

"It fell!" the two barked before they saw the girl as she ran off.

"Oi, Akiko. Ah, Master, we'll be back," Shoutarou spoke.

With that, everyone began to follow the woman. Soon, they came upon a yellow van. Surrounding it were various tables and a sign. Shoutarou walked up to the sign and blinked in confusion.

"'Futo's new famous product, Omrai Fu?'" Shoutarou read.

"Ugh…Omrai Fu…" Sonia stuck her tongue out.

"You hate it, too?" Geo asked, earning a nod from her.

"Shall we look into this?" Shoutarou pondered before everyone sat down.

"Excuse me. Two omelet rices," Akiko called, "And two teas."

"Two waters as well, please," Geo added.

"You'll have tea, sign breaker!" Akiko snapped as the woman put a cup of water before Geo and Sonia along with two teas for Akiko and Shoutarou.

"Hidari," Ryuu spoke as he approached.

"Terui!"

"Do you think it's a Dopant?"

"No…we don't know that yet," Shoutarou replied.

"It could be an FM-Ian," Geo whispered.

"It's because they were saying they were a famous Futo product," the woman explained.

"They were attacked because they're a famous Futo product?" Shoutarou pondered.

"You mean that cart we were at, right? Fuumen, I think," Geo noted.

"Maybe another restaurant got them. All the other restaurants want the famous Futo product throne. Even ours."

"Why?" Sonia asked.

"It's something about pride, most likely," Shoutarou replied.

"Eriko… Eriko… Please stop," a man spoke, "I'm sorry about my daughter."

"It wasn't a problem, sir," Sonia smiled softly.

"D-Daughter?" Akiko gasped as she and Shoutarou were given the omelet rices, "Th-There's no resemblance!"

"I don't have any resemblance with Mama," Sonia replied as she showed them a picture of Serenade.

"Y-You're right!" Akiko gasped.

_'The eyes are the same color, though…'_ Shoutarou thought.

"Please wait before eating," the father said as he went into a small chant, "Love~ Love~ Futo~"

What… was… that…?" Shoutarou pondered as the pinwheels in the two foods spun around.

"It's a good luck chant for taste, right?" Sonia asked.

"Hai!" the man nodded before walking off, "It's our famous product."

"I dunno about the flavor," Akiko frowned as she took a bite.

"It's not bad, but…I don't know…" Shoutarou agreed, earning a glare from Eriko.

* * *

"So, this is your mother?" Shoutarou asked.

"Hai. She died when I was younger," Sonia explained, "But now I have a new Kaa-san and Tou-san, along with a Nii-san, a Nii-chan, and a Nee-chan! Oh, and a cousin too! He runs a sushi cart called 'Gold Sushi!'"

"The daughter is suspicious," Terui noted.

"I thought so too!" Akiko nodded.

-Same here- WarRock agreed –But there was something…off about the old man, too. It felt like Z-Waves were coming off him-

It was then a laugh stopped them. A figure walked before them. It had the body of a man, yet the head was that of a giant bowl with a long, forked tongue and yellow eyes. In its left arm was a pair of giant chopsticks in a paper container.

"Do-Donburi Dopant!" Akiko screamed.

** "Stay out of this case! Or else…"**

"Sorry. But threats don't work on us," Terui spoke as he held up the same device Alcance had.

**-ACCEL!-**

"Let's go, Philip," Shoutarou ordered as he put a strange red device on his waist, a silver belt emerging from it, along with taking out a purple version of the ACCEL item.

**-JOKER!-**

Philip groaned in his seat. His stomach grumbled loudly as the belt appeared on him. He began to rub his poor stomach.

"I'm hungry, but I guess I don't have a choice…" Philip sighed as he took out a green version.

**-CYCLONE!-**

"Henshin!" Shoutarou, and Philip back at the agency, declared.

"Hen…Shin!"

**-ACCEL!-**

** -CYCLONEJOKER!-**

Geo and Sonia watched with wide eyes as Terui transformed into Accel. Beside him, a wind began to pick up around Shoutarou, markings forming on the sides of his face. A strange melody played from the belt's device before being engulfed in a strange armor. The left side of the armor was pitch-black with purple markings on it. The right side was green with gold markings on it. Both had a silver 'V' on the forehead and red, bug-like optics.

"They just…" Geo gasped.

"They're Kamen Rider Accel and Kamen Rider Double," Akiko explained.

"Kamen Rider?" Sonia repeated, "I think Cousin Genta mentioned them before. Something about a guy called 'Kamen Rider Diend' trying to kidnap poor Ika-chan and this 'Kamen Rider Decade' helping them recover Ika-chan and destroy a Gedoushuu."

** "So you guys are Kamen Riders?-!"** the Dopant growled.

With that, he became a blur. The blur charged at the two and slashed at them with its chopsticks. He proceeded to fire something out of his mouth at high speeds, making small explosions around the two.

"He seemed like a goof off, but he's strong!" Accel growled.

** "My strength comes from spending years perfecting the balance between fluffiness and juiciness. The balance gives a plus to my strength!"**

"Perfect balance? What is he talking about?" Double's green half pondered in Philip's voice.

** "Oh! I said too much! Try figuring out what's in this donburi! If you guys plan on defeating me, that is!"**

"That's enough, you creep!" Geo ordered.

** "Eh?"** the Dopant and Kamen Riders pondered as two Kuroko-san appeared from behind a nearby pillar and threw smoke bombs at Geo and Sonia, dissipating to reveal Rockman and Harp Note.

"Shooting Star Rockman! Stellar Geo!"

"Shooting Star Harp Note! Hikari-Yami Sonia!"

With that, the two charged at the Dopant. He turned into a blur once more and charged before skidding to a halt to see the two vanish. He ducked under the sword Rockman formed before tripping Lyra Note with his chopsticks. He jumped back from them.

"I don't know what's going on, but…" Akiko frowned before taking out a pair of goggles that were orange with yellow glasses on them, "I'll use this to look inside!"

**"Eh?" **the Dopant pondered before appearing before her and swatting the goggles away and going away from everyone, **"No cheating! Bye!"**

"Wait!" Rockman barked.

"He got away!" WarRock growled.

* * *

"So that's it, eh?" Shoutarou pondered.

"Hai," Sonia nodded.

"Man…That must have been horrible for Philip-san…" Geo noted as he looked over at the man.

"That donburi bastard. Just what kind of don is he?" Shoutarou pondered.

"Guess a lookup…isn't possible?" Terui pondered as he looked over at Philip, who was lying on the bed with his stomach growling.

"I'm too hungry," Philip groaned.

"Hold on, Philip-kun. I think I have something," Sonia smiled softly before pulling out a bento, "Kaa-san made me enough for a month. You can have this one."

"Really? A-Arigatou. Itadakimasu…" Philip whispered before he began to eat, one of the eggs in it falling to the floor and rolled off, "Sonia-chan, this egg is extremely tough."

"Oh no…It was boiled too long! Gomen, Philip-kun."

"You don't want something fluffy and half-boiled. All eggs should be made…Hard Boiled," Shoutarou stated.

"Terui-san, I know you don't like questions, but what was that thing we fought earlier?" Geo pondered.

"Right now, there are people spreading around these," Terui explained as he held up a laptop, showing the image of a USB Drive with a red skeleton theme with a bone in the shape of an 'I' in the center, "They are called 'GaiaMemory.' We Kamen Riders use GaiaMemories as well, but refined to not corrupt us."

"By any chance, did you give one to Alcance in our hometown?" Geo asked.

"…Iie. Whoever did it must be another Shroud," Terui explained with a frown, recalling the bandaged woman who inadvertently caused the death of his family, "Now then, humans who obtain the corrupt ones become supermen. Those supermen are called 'Dopant.' One Dopant killed my entire family just to test out his powers."

"I can relate. A man murdered Mama just so he could use me as a paid sex toy when I turned 13," Sonia scowled, "He's dead now."

"Same with the man who killed my family," Terui nodded, "Most likely, someone gave this 'Alcance' the Accel T2 GaiaMemory and Engine T2 GaiaMemory because of how much he wanted to avenge his family due to an accident."

"Oh…And Philip-san?"

"The two of us are a single detective," Shoutarou explained, "He's able to enter the Planet's Bookshelves. It's said all the Earth's information is in his head. Information about the Dopant is hidden in there, too."

"He doesn't know obvious things," Akiko added.

"He has an enormous amount of information, but he cannot read them all."

"Thank you for the meal," Philip bowed as he gave Sonia the empty and cleaned bento box, "Beginning lookup. Keywords: 'Egg,' 'Chicken,' and 'Two Become One.' Shoutarou, I know what's in the donburi."

"Sugoi…He's quick," Geo awed.

"But we still don't have any information about Memory Break," Sonia added.

* * *

**"They started their business again?" **the Dopant growled as he saw the Fuumen cart working,** "I'll break them down as many times as needed!"**

"That's far enough!" the cook declared before the six took off their facial disguises to reveal the two detectives, Geo, Sonia, Akiko, and Terui.

**"You guys again?"**

** -HEAT!-**

** -METAL!-**

"Henshin!" the two detectives declared.

**-ACCEL!-**

"Hen…Shin!"

**-HEATMETAL! ACCEL!-**

"Transer Cell! Denpa Henshin!"

Akiko caught Philip as Double formed. This time, the right half was red with ruby designs while the right was metal with metal designs. On his back was a metal staff. The four charged at the Dopant and began to fight him. However, their attacks were being proven useless against its head.

-Everyone, let's fry this guy till he's 'well done'- Philip joked as he held up the Metal GaiaMemory.

"Rodger," Accel nodded.

"Star Break: Fire Leo!"

"Flame Wheel: Predation!"

**-METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! ENGINE! STEAM!-**

"Link Force Big Bang!" Rockman: FL roared.

**"Stop it!"** the Dopant screamed as the heat-based attacks hit, making its top pop off, **"The heat will make the soft egg hard and inedible!"**

"Oh! It's Oyakodon (Parent and Child Don)!" Akiko gasped as she walked in with two Kuroko-san carrying Philip.

-That's right. Oyakodon which is made of eggs and chicken. His power comes from these two Memories- Philip explained as the Dopant became the cook.

"Eh? It was the Master, not the girl?" Akiko gasped.

"Tou-san! Why?" Eriko demanded as she ran up.

"Making our rice omelet into a famous Futo product is my daughter's…Eriko's dream! Despite that, that ramen with the large naruto took it! I couldn't stand it!" the Master growled as he held up a red and yellow GaiaMemory.

**-EGG! CHICKEN! OYAKODON!-**

"Egg and Chicken become Oyakodon. That makes sense," Accel noted.

"Not to me," WarRock snorted.

"Stop it already, Tou-san!"

"Don't worry, we'll stop your dad," Double said as he caught a strange, bird-shaped GaiaMemory.

He removed his two GaiaMemories and put the bird into the slots. He moved them apart to reveal a red 'X' hidden within the bird.

**-XTREME!-**

Double roared out as the silver line separating the two halves erupted in a rainbow light. It moved across the two bodies until it was halfway between the head. His shoulder guards became more defined along with the two 'Vs' on the sides of the optics. A green and silver shield with four GaiaMemory slots and a sword with a GaiaMemory slot appeared in his right arm.

_ "Prism Bicker!"_ Double declared, _"So, count up your sins!"_

"Sugoi…" Lyra Note awed.

"Triple Star Break!" Rockman roared, "AM Sage Kaiser!"

**-PRISM! CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

The Dopant vanished from sight. Suddenly, Rockman: AMSK caught him by the neck with WarRock's jaws. He turned to Double: CycloneJokerXtreme, the Dopant out front. Double pulled out his sword as it was engulfed in rainbow energy.

_"Bicker Charged Break!"_ Double declared.

With that, he slashed through the Dopant. The Master collapsed as the remains of the GaiaMemory landed near him, broken apart, slightly melted, and burning. Double sheathed his sword before everyone changed back. For some reason, Double split into Shoutarou and Philip.

"That was it…That was…Maximum Drive?" Geo pondered.

"Tou-san! You shouldn't have let it get to you!"

"An old friend of mine once told me 'Cooking is about making the person eating it happy,'" Sonia recalled as she walked up to the man, "Shouldn't you cook with that same reason, Jii-san?"

"Do you want to train at my cart?" the Master asked as he walked up before helping the agreeing man up, "You're going to be working hard from now on!"

* * *

_'Thanks to Master's management, we didn't need to arrest him. After he finished at Fuumen's, it appears he started over at a different restaurant,'_ Shoutarou thought as he typed down on his typewriter.

"Shoutarou! Terebikun's info corner says Fuumen's secret menu has Futo Don on it!"

"Let's order out, Shou-kun!" Akiko begged as she was about to get the cell phone.

"Hold on, Akiko-sama," Sonia advised as she held the cell phone and gave it to Shoutarou, "Shoutarou-sempai, can we please order out?"

"Fine, but Akiko has to pay," Shoutarou replied before dialing up Fuumen's.

"Eh? Iie! You're paying!"

-Personally, I say let the lady pay- WarRock smirked in the Transer Cell.

-WarRock!-

-Crikey!- WarRock screamed before a high-pitched scream and sounds of fighting reverberated inside Geo's Transer Cell.

"Oh boy…" Geo muttered.

* * *

**Race: *Lyra wins***

**Lyra: I won again! *giggles***

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Sonia: We're still waiting for questions that you all want to ask! Please write a review if you want to ask a question, please!**

**WarRock: You know what's been buggin' me lately? Just how many GaiaMemories do you guys have?**

**Shoutarou: We'll tell you...**

**Philip: ...Next Chapter.**


	45. Bonus Chapter: GaiaMemory Encyclopedia

**Bonus Chapter: GaiaMemory Encyclopedia**

* * *

_'We solved the case of the Fuumen Cart attack. Peace came to this city again. The wind gently blew. A single cup of coffee to heal a man living in the hard world,'_ Shoutarou thought as he sipped a cup of coffee and ate some Futo Don, _'A moment of rest.'_

"Morning, Oya-san!" Sonia greeted as she and Geo walked in.

"O-Oya-san?" Shoutarou repeated.

"Hai! You said we're under you yesterday, so you're Oya-san!" Sonia replied.

"That was just to annoy Akiko. Why are you still here, anyway?"

"Because we need to learn Maximum Drive," Geo replied while Shoutarou began to sip his coffee before something shook the place, making him release a spit take.

"What was that sound just now?" Shoutarou snapped, "Is something odd happening again?"

He walked over to the hidden door and opened it. Geo and Sonia quickly followed as he entered it. In there, they stopped at the top of the spiral staircase. Before them was a massive room with catwalks on opposite sides of the walls, each lined with multitudes of lit-up whiteboards. Among the things on the catwalks were beanbag chairs and other items.

"Oi, Philip!" Shoutarou called as he walked onto one of the catwalks.

"Philip-kun!" Sonia gasped.

"Ah!" Shoutarou gasped.

Down, on the metal ground in the massive room, was Philip. He had passed out. At his left were his dropped, blank book and three GaiaMemories. Everyone quickly went over to him.

"Philip-kun! Come on, Philip-kun, wake up!"

"Oh man…Come on, Philip-san, wake up…"

"Hey! Philip? You okay?" Shoutarou pondered as he began to lightly slap his face, "Oi!"

"?-!" Philip's eyes widened as he woke up, "Shoutarou? Sonia Hikari-Yami? Geo Stellar?"

"You can just call just 'Sonia' and 'Geo,' Philip-kun," Sonia giggled.

"Oh, thank goodness that you're okay, Philip-san."

"Looks like I lost consciousness."

"Be careful," Geo advised, "You probably had a big fall."

"What happened?" Shoutarou asked bluntly.

"I was walking while reading a book…when I felt a sudden blow to the head. And then…" Philip trailed off when he saw the GaiaMemories, "Shoutarou!"  
"Huh?" Shoutarou pondered when Philip picked up the yellow GaiaMemory and the red GaiaMemory.

"What is this?" Philip asked, "There's some kind of mecha inside. It looks like some kind of device."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Shoutarou pondered.

"Ano…Aren't those GaiaMemories?" Sonia pondered.

"Yes, but…" Shoutarou replied.

"Maybe it's a TV remote control?" Philip guessed as he aimed the yellow GaiaMemory at a direction.

**-LUNA! LUNALUNA!-**

"A thermometer?" Philip pondered as he put the red GaiaMemory in his left armpit.

**-HEAT!-**

"Philip…"

**-HEAT!-**

"Don't tell me you forgot what a GaiaMemory is?"

"Hm? GaiaMemory?"

**-HEAT!-**

-Yep. He forgot it- WarRock noted as Philip began to line up the three GaiaMemory like dominoes.

**-LUNA!-**

-So he remembers everything except the GaiaMemories?- Lyra pondered.

**-HEAT!-**

"Do you think that this calls for him to go to the Planet's Bookshelves?" Geo asked.

**-CYCLONE!-**

"Possibly, Geo," Shoutarou replied, "Who knows what will happen unless Philip remembers what a GaiaMemory is."

**-LUHECYCLONE!-**

"Start a lookup in the Planetary Bookshelves," Shoutarou ordered.

"Hai," Philip nodded.

He stood up and made a small motion with his right hand, raising it upwards, while his left hand held the book. For some reason, Geo and Sonia thought he looked like a priest in that pose. Philip entered the Planetary Bookshelves and began to walk along the pathways. He stopped when he found a magazine. On it read 'Terebikun Kamen Rider W 100 Page Special!' while having Double CycloneJokerXtreme on the cover.

_"Hey! What are you doing, Philip?"_ Shoutarou demanded as he saw the grin on Philip's face.

"Oh, Shoutarou… Sorry. I saw something interesting…" Philip replied as he, resisting himself, put the magazine back, "…and couldn't help… So, let's start the lookup. Keyword."

_"Good. Oi, Geo, Sonia, pay attention since you're so damn persistent on learning Maximum Drive. You'll need to understand GaiaMemories first. First is 'Cyclone Memory.'"_

_ **-CYCLONE!-**_

Within seconds, a green book appeared before Philip. On it was the silver word 'CYCLONE.' Philip quickly opened it and began to read.

"'Cyclone Memory holds the memory of the wind. This is the fastest memory. It adds a wind effect to Double's attacks. From Cyclone's body comes the Windy Stabilizer. This flowing muffler.'"

_"Philip, does this ring any bells?"_

"Hmm…This seems very nostalgic."

_"Philip-kun, here's the next keyword…"_ Sonia said.

**_-HEAT!-_**

_"…'Heat Memory,'"_ Sonia finished as Philip got a red book with the silver word 'HEAT' on it.

"'Heat Memory contains hot memories. It allows one to generate high temperatures. This is effective against ice memories or hard memories.'"

_ "The next memory will be a bit unusual,"_ Shoutarou advised.

_ -And the last two _weren't_?-_ WarRock asked.

_ "… … …'Luna Memory.'"_

_ **-LUNA!-**_

_-Hey!-_

"'Luna Memory holds memories of illusions. In a word, its ability is phantasmagoric. It allows Double to stretch his body. It allows one to control the movements of objects or bullets.' Truly intriguing. By the way, how long do you think the arm can stretch? Shoutarou, Geo, Sonia, what do you think?"

_"Oh, let's figure that out next time,"_ Shoutarou replied, _"Alright. Let's go with my Memories."_

**_-JOKER!-_**

_"'Joker Memory.'"_

"'It holds the memory of triumph. It boosts human physical ability. It changes one into a warrior of techniques. CycloneJoker's finisher is Joker Extreme. The right and left sides split and kick.'"

**_-METAL!-_**

_ "'Metal Memory.'"_

"'It contains the memory of warriors. Using MetalShaft, it can create powerful blows. Metal Memory is most compatible with Heat Memory. The finisher is Metal Branding. It possesses great power, as if Double himself were blowing up.'"

_"'Trigger Memory.'"_

_ **-TRIGGER!-**_

"'Trigger Memory possesses the memories of gunslingers. It uses Trigger Magnum for its specialty, long range attacks. Combined with Luna Memory, Trigger Magnum can shoot the enemy anywhere. The finisher is Trigger Full Burst. This attack fires countless energy shots,'" Philip read before 'waking up' in the real world, "Oh! I remember, Shoutarou!"

"Really?" Shoutarou pondered as Philip swiped the Trigger Memory.

"It's fun to press it a bunch of times! Look!"

Everyone began to sweatdrop at Philip.

**-T-T-T-TRIGGER! T-T-TRIGGER! T-TRIGGER!-**

"There's something more important than that!" Shoutarou barked as he flicked the side of Philip's head, "Come on. Next."

"Oh, sorry."

An electronic roar startled Geo and Sonia. They quickly looked at the stairs to see a tiny little, dinosaur-like device jumping down them and towards Philip. It flipped and was caught by Shoutarou, revealing it to be a Gaia Memory with the top having a large dinosaur head-like attachment.

**-FANG!-**

"'Fang Memory,'" Shoutarou stated the keyword as Philip looked it up.

"'The memory of fangs. It possesses a will of its own. It protects me. Furthermore, using this Memory allows my body be the warrior instead of Shoutarou's. The finisher is Fang Strizer. The meaning of this name is unknown.'"

_"At last, our latest GaiaMemory. 'Xtreme Memory.'"_

"'Xtreme Memory allows Double to directly connect to the Earth's memory. It also lets Shoutarou and me to become one. By being connected to the Earth's memory, Double can know anything he wants.' Shoutarou!"

_"Did your pet bird help you finally remember?"_

"This Memory… was it born from an egg?"

_-Now _that_ is a good question!-_ WarRock agreed.

_-No it is not!" _everyone barked.

_ "Oh, this guy is hopeless!"_ Shoutarou cried out.

"Hm? Tori…Tori no tama…Oh! Hahaha! Sonia! Look!" Philip called as he held up an egg.

"An egg?" Geo pondered.

"Oh! It's Kaa-san's boiled egg, right?"

"Hai. I slipped on this egg that rolled in here from your bento yesterday! I lost my memory!"

"Oh…The egg from that incident," Shoutarou noted as he took it and threw it over his shoulder, "Oh well."

"'Oh well?-!' Thank goodness my memory is back, you jerk!" Philip growled.

"I get it! I get it. I apologize, partner…"

"Me too, Philip-kun," Sonia bowed.

"Not!" Shoutarou grinned with a laugh as he ran off.

"Oh? You're running?-!"

"Sorry!" Shoutarou apologized before he slipped and hit his head via the egg.

"We're going to have to do this again, aren't we?" Geo sweatdropped.

"Let's hope not," Philip sighed.


	46. S: Gift to Sonia S: Begins Night

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Shoutarou: Just how many GaiaMemories do we have?**

**Philip: Let's see...Cyclone, Joker, Heat, Metal, Luna, Trigger, Fang, Xtreme, Frog, Bat, Denden, Spider, Stag, Prism, Accel, Trial, Engine, and Beetle.**

**Shoutarou: 18 GaiaMemories if you include the Giji Memories Frog, Bat, Denden, Spider, Stag, and Beetle.**

* * *

**Gregar: Ready…**

**Falzar: Set…**

**Both: Go! *the normal racers go off on a Motocross Race***

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the first case Geo and Sonia had been on with Kamen Rider Double. A routine had began to fall on the group involving Akiko making Shoutarou take on numerous cases, mainly ones involving lost pets. After the cases, WarRock would normally talk with Philip, trying to learn more about him and why his Waves were strange, while the rest would listen to the previous cases Shoutarou had taken with Ryuu. Sonia and Geo had taken to calling Shoutarou their 'Oya-san (Boss),' making Shoutarou flinch a bit the first times they said it. They still didn't understand though.

"Oya-san, do you think I can try on one of your Fedoras?" Sonia asked as she held up a blue Fedora.

"Eh?"

* * *

_"Ah! What are you doing, Oya-san?"_

_ "Don't I always tell you, Shoutarou? You're only…"_

* * *

"…half-boiled. You're not ready for a hat yet," Shoutarou replied as he took the Fedora and put it back on the door, "Sonia…Hiding the coldness…and kindness in a man's eyes is the Fedora's job. You've got kindness down, but not being a man or have coldness. Same with Geo, on all three as well."

-He called you a girl!- WarRock laughed as he collapsed in the Transer Cell until Geo began to shake it -Help! Earthquake! Hide the books! Women, Children, and Novels first!-

"You're just going to have to wait until I tell you that you can wear it," Shoutarou snorted before tossing a jacket to the two, "We're going out."

"Out?" the two teens repeated.

* * *

***Music Start***

***The Windy Stabilizer blew in the wind as Double and Rockman looked down upon Futo City. The full moon shined down before The title appeared appeared with Kamen Rider Double's emblem behind it, the words 'Search for Maximum Drive' below the title. It cut to Shoutarou putting his Fedora on an then to Philip closing his book before cutting to Geo and Sonia taking out their Transer Cells***

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen doa wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on my door)**

***It cut to a shot of Geo and Sonia walking past a small pole with a wind instrument on it. It then cut to the two opening the door to the agency)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (Got a feeling it's a case.)**

***It cut to Shoutarou flipping through a pile of pictures of the last chapter with the two before him. He threw them to the side and straightened his tie before it cut to a close-up of the type writer with the item at work***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears on't suit this city)**

***It cut to Shoutarou and Geo running down an alley before preforming various wipes to either one of them or both of them talking/interviewing/interrogating various people of various ages with a humorous one of WarRock trying to interview/talk/interrogate a baby in its stroller and ending up getting hit in the face with the 'living water gun' the baby had***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsukedasou (Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness!)**

***It cut to Akiko whacking the two on the head with her slipper before cutting to Philip writing down the word 'Keyword' on one of his boards with a but to Sonia looking up from a book in the library***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (I can't reach this dream alone)**

***It cut to Philip taking his hoodie's hood off and entering the Planetary Bookshelves before cutting to the AM Sages changing into the Star Break Cards and landing in Geo and Sonia's hands***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no aakaibu Kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory!]**

***It cut to Philip reading something in the Bookshelves before showing it to WarRock, who nodded***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half and Half (If it's with you, we can make it happen. Half and Half!)**

**Double Boiled Extreme!**

***It cut to a room filled with the various halves of Kamen Rider Double and the forms of Star Break Rockman has before cutting to Akiko, Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and Sonia running up to a crime scene as it was being blocked off by police tape. It cut to Terui Ryuu holding up the Accel GaiaMemory before a crime scene before cutting to Philip and shoutarou holding up their Cyclone and Joker GaiaMemories before cutting to Geo and Sonia engaging Denpa Henshin***

**W-B-X**

**Futari no Body & Soul (Two boy and soul...)**

**(Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [(I will ride with only you and no other) ...In one!]**

***It cut to the halves going about before settling on CycloneJoker and Ice Pegasus in the room. It then cut to Accel changing into his Bike Form***

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no paatonaa deau toki (When I meet the ultimate partner...)**

**Kiseki okoru (So We can make it) [...It'll create a miracle]**

***It cut to the various forms of Double and Rockman: Star Break before it cut to the RevolGarry closed up around Double***

**Daburu wo sagase! (Search for W!)**

***It cut to Double driving on the HardBoiler with the RevolGarry driving behind it with Rockman riding on the top of it***

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and WarRock, their backs pressed against each other's back before cutting between it and the various forms of Double and Rockman before fading into the title with CycloneJokerXtreme Double and AM Sage Kaiser at the sides, mirroring each other's pose***

* * *

"Say cheese!" a tall, lanky man with an afro grinned as he took a photo of him, Sonia, and Geo.

"Merry Christmas!" a bald man wearing round glasses and a Santa suit cheered as he handed the two a framed photo of a green character with its head being a pinwheel each.

"Arigatou, Sonia-sama!" a pair of teenage schoolgirls with long black/brown hair giggled as they hugged their autograph books.

"These are my informants. The one you got a picture with is Watcherman. Santa-Chan is the one in the suit. And the girls are Queen and Elizabeth," Shoutarou introduced.

"Informants?" Geo repeated.

"Being a good detective means you need to have informants in the city you're guarding. They tell you what you need to know," Shoutarou explained.

"Oh yeah…Shoutarou-kun," Queen recalled, "This guy was asking about where to find the Narumi Detective Agency a while ago."

"Hai. He was really freaked out about something, kept mumbling 'she's gonna get me' or something like that," Elizabeth agreed.

"Hai," Shoutarou nodded, "What did he look like?"

"I got a picture," Watcherman replied as he held up his Transer Cell to show a man with sea-foam green hair, tan skin, and wearing a trench coat, looking very afraid about something.

"Good. Find out everything you can about this guy," Shoutarou instructed as he gave them all various bills.

"Hai!" the girls giggled before skipping off.

"A special Christmas present for you!" Santa-Chan grinned before running off.

"You got it! To the blog!" Watcherman declared as he followed Santa-Chan.

-They're a lively bunch- Lyra noted.

"Yep," Shoutarou replied before walking off, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Oh, Shoutarou!" Philip smiled, standing outside the billiards with Akiko and Ryuu.

"Philip, what are you doing outside?" Geo asked, a bit confused since Philip was more recluse like he had been for a few years.

"Him," Philip replied as he pointed at a bench, showing the man shivering and darting his head around in fear.

"He's here for a case, but we told him to stay out here," Akiko explained, "He's so fidgety he might break something in the office in fear."

"Ano…Mister, are you here for a case?" Sonia asked as she walked over to him.

"H-hai…Please, I need protection!" the man begged as he fell to his knees at the teen's feet.

"Eh? Just calm down, sir," Geo spoke as the others minus Terui ran over, "What's wrong?"

"Please! She's returned!" the man sobbed.

"Who's returned?" Philip asked.

"She has! She's out to kill me for the crime of not protecting her daughter! I didn't know she even had one!"

"You're a crook!-?" Terui growled as he started to approach.

"Please protect me!" the man sobbed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Akiko barked as she walloped him hard on the noggin with a wooden slipper reading 'Stop freaking out!'

* * *

"Now, please, just tell us calmly what's the problem," Shoutarou advised.

-Otherwise, I get to sic ya!- WarRock grinned in the Transer Cell.

"H-Hai…?" the man sweatdropped before shaking his head, "M-My name is Yamato Mann, but I once went by Yamatoman, Serenade's Left Hand Man."

"Eh? You're one of Mama's old friends?" Sonia gasped.

"M-Mama? You're…You're her daughter?" the man gasped before kneeling down to Sonia, "Hime-sama, gomen nassai for failing you and your mother those years ago! Please don't kill me! I never even knew you existed until she started trying to kill me!"

"Um…There-there?" Sonia sweatdropped as she patted the man's head.

"Explain!" Terui growled.

"H-Hai. Since you are her daughter, madam, I will tell all," Yamato spoke, "When Net Society fell, Darkman and I managed to get your mother out of the Net and to the Wave Roads. We took on Human Form and were separated. I haven't seen either for years until a few weeks ago. Please, tell your mother to not kill me!"

"Nani…?-!" Sonia paled, "B-But Mama…Mama died years ago. Murdered by a teme who wanted to use me as breeding stock!"

The two teens shuddered as they recalled Ursa Helix.

"B-But that's impossible…She used Melody Light on me just a few weeks ago!" Yamato argued as he took his cloak off to reveal a hole in the left side of his body, making Akiko scream and faint, "With her was…"

His mind flashed back to that time. Beside two shadowed figures was a third figure. He wore a black jumpsuit with black markings on the feet and wrists. He also had a skeleton-themed torso armor and helmet with a white, tattered scarf and fedora.

"…A man in a skull mask and Fedora."

_'Sokichi?'_ Philip thought.

"O-Oya-san?" Shoutarou gawked.

"The dead coming back from the life! Such a thing is impossible. This merits investigation!" Philip grinned, "Though it's probably the Dummy Dopant again…"

* * *

_'The case was troubling. It was a bit startling to hear NetNavis were alive and living with humans, even having children from seeing Sonia. Philip, Terui, and Akiko were keeping an eye on Yamato while we searched around the areas he said were where the two had been seen/attacked him. I want to find the truth behind the spirits he saw that attacked him. Perhaps they were just strangers with a bit of a close resemblance. However…I knew the truth was something I could never imagine,'_ Shoutarou thought as he sat down, looking at the river, "Oya-san…"

"Shoutarou-Oya-san…" Shoutarou turned to see Geo approaching.

"What is it?" Shoutarou asked as Geo sat beside him.

"A-Are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange since Yamato-san described that other guy who attacked him."

"…It's nothing."

"…The other guy…He died and was someone close to you?" Geo asked, getting a flinch from the detective, "Knew it. Sonia-chan is going through the same problem right now. Serenade was Sonia's birth mother and someone no one can truly replace in her heart, not even Meiru-sama since she adopted her. She was killed due to this man putting cleaner into her soup while she was ill. He was intentionally poisoning Serenade just so he could have Sonia all to himself to use for money-making schemes like selling her body to perverts once she became the right age."

"So why isn't she here?"

-The girl asked us to talk to you about it. She's really trying hard to find them to see her again. It must be painful…not being able to say 'goodbye' to someone you truly care for upon their end-

"…It is…" Shoutarou nodded before he got up, "Geo, contact Sonia and tell her to get Philip. We're going to the docks."

"The docks?"

"This is a key part in getting stronger…To truly have Maximum Drive; you also need…a Begins Night."

"'Begins Night?'"

* * *

-Ugh…Why are we on a boat?- WarRock moaned in the Transer Cell before throwing up in a trashcan in it.

"Amazing…So even aliens get seasick," Philip awed as he wrote it down in a little notebook.

"So what is a Begins Night?" Sonia asked.

"It is what we call an important, life-changing event. It was our Begins Night that Kamen Rider Double first appeared. A Begins Night made Kamen Rider Accel and even Shooting Star Accel from what you've told us about Alcance Cal," Philip explained.

"So the Begins Night is different for everyone?" Geo asked.

"Yep. Oh, we're here," Shoutarou noted.

Everyone turned their heads to the front of the boat. There, they saw a small island. At the top of it was a semi-destroyed building, almost as if the top of it had exploded. Soon, everyone had gotten off with Shoutarou leading the way. In his right hand was a bouquet of flowers. He gently laid them before the building.

-What is this place?- WarRock asked.

"A grave. Narumi Sokichi's grave, that is," Philip replied, "Even though we never found the body, I suppose this is soothing for Shoutarou. How half-boiled. That's just like him."

"Again?" Shoutarou growled as he brought Philip to his face in anger.

"When we first met here, you also grabbed my collar like this too."

"That's right," Shoutarou replied as he released Philip.

"Remember, Shoutarou. The first time we became Kamen Rider… That night that began it all… the events of Begins Night."

"That's right… If I had only done what he told me to do… Boss wouldn't have died that day."

* * *

_"Child of Fate?"_

_ A young Shoutarou looked up from a map he was observing with the help of a flashlight. Across from him was a tall man wearing a white business suit. He donned a white WINDSCALE Fedora that hid his onyx eyes and raven hair._

_ "Yeah. A young man who carries with him everything on the Earth. The enemy is drawing out his power on this island and using it for villainy," the man explained, "'I want to save him.' That is the wish of my client."_

_ "Oya-san. I'll help too."_

_ "That would be help from half a man. Listen, Shoutarou. Obey my orders without fail."_

_ "Even here… the same lecture as always…" Shoutarou sighed before Sokichi put a hand on his shoulder._

_ "It is because we're in a place like this."_

_ "I get it. I get it. It's a promise."_

_ Sokichi nodded before putting his hand off Shoutarou's shoulder. He began to walk off when sirens began to wail. He pushed Shoutarou and himself into a hiding place as men in black uniforms ran in._

_ "Search!"_

_ "Come out, thief," a female's voice ordered, "Or are you an industry spy? Either way, you're a puny animal who has wandered into Hell."_

_ The two looked up to see a violet-skinned, feminine monster floating about. Its yellow hair stood up and was wild while yellow cables emerged at various places. She wore red armor and had an eye at the end of her legs._

_ "A monster!" Shoutarou gasped silently._

_ "Shoutarou… I have an order for you already. Hold this and stay here," Sokichi ordered as he handed Shoutarou a silver brief case, "Don't take a step away from here."_

_ "Oya-san… Are you serious?" Shoutarou gasped before Sokichi walked out._

_ "Found him!" a man exclaimed as he saw Sokichi._

* * *

"What happened next?" Sonia asked.

"He took his jacket off and pummeled them all with his bare hands," Shoutarou grinned, "He was kicking and throwing them off stairs, kicking them in the faces, and he even went below the belt. Then it got interesting when one took out a GaiaMemory…"

* * *

_ **-MASQUERADE-**_

_ One of the men put the GaiaMemory into his neck. Instantly, his body transformed, keeping the suit. His face was now pitch-black and had bones wrapped around it. Soon, Sokichi was surrounded by Masquerade Dopants. The female Dopant floated up to the level they were at._

_ "You came here to rob me, right? You're my type of man. But what a pity…" the female noted as she formed a sphere of yellow and pink energy in her left hand._

_ "One should only shoot if they're prepared to be shot as well. Ready? It's usually my policy to not use GaiaMemory for a job, but…" Sokichi spoke as he donned a half-complete Double Driver, "…you don't leave me a choice."_

_ "LostDriver! Why do you have that?" the female gasped as Sokichi removed his Fedora and took out a purple GaiaMemory._

_ **-SKULL! SKULL!-**_

_ "Henshin!" Sokichi declared._

_ In a swirl of wind, he was engulfed in black and silver armor. His head was covered by a silver mask resembling a skull with black optics. The 'skull' had a crack in it taking on the shape of an 'S' that went up to just near the back of the 'skull.' Around his neck was a white scarf. He donned his Fedora once more as Shoutarou gawked._

_ "Now… Count up your sins!"_

* * *

-Damn… That guy must have kicked ass!" WarRock exclaimed.

"And kick it he did. In truth, he did a better job than Philip and me could do," Shoutarou nodded, "The Taboo Dopant managed to get his scarf and a part of his Fedora, though, before he chased her off with his blaster."

"It was around then I had entered the place and Shoutarou saw me," Philip nodded.

* * *

_ "Is that him?" Shoutarou pondered before recalling his Oya-san's ordered, "No. If I save him, Boss will see me in a new light."_

* * *

-…Baka…- WarRock and Lyra sweatdropped.

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to prove myself to Oya-san."

* * *

_ "Hey. Are you the Child of Fate?"_

_ "Who are you? You're not one of the people who work here. You do not appear to have the intelligence to be chosen by the organization," Philip noted as he approached a room._

_ "What was that?" Shoutarou growled as he banged a wall, "How dare you speak to an elder that way!"_

_ He followed Philip into the room and gawked. Around him were various GaiaMemories with Philip standing at a screen. On it were the images of more GaiaMemories._

_ "GaiaMemory! You… You made them?" Shoutarou demanded before pulling Philip away from the screen to his face, "Hey!"_

_ "…" Philip took the case._

_ "Hey! What are you doing?" Shoutarou demanded before Philip opened the case to reveal the Double GaiaMemories and the Henshin Belt._

_ "This is amazing! Who came up with these? The person who uses this Driver can become one with me. You can use two Memories at the same time… with my intelligence, the ultimate superhuman would be born!"_

_ "What's so funny, you damn devil?" Shoutarou demanded as he grabbed Philip by the front of his shirt, "Do you know how many tears have been spilled because of the Memories you guys made?"_

_ "Are people who work in a gun factory criminals?" Philip asked, earning silence from Shoutarou, "Of course not. The fault lies in the people who use the guns for crime. I merely want to see more powerful Memories."_

_ "Shut up!"_

_ It was then Shoutarou pushed Philip into a teleporter-like device. It turned on and Philip vanished. Philip appeared within a crystal in a massive machine._

_ "I was teleported to Gaia Tower?" Philip pondered._

* * *

-Damn…Fool done screwed up- WarRock noted.

"He said the same thing, but more blunt," Shoutarou replied, rubbing his left face cheek.

* * *

_ "You fool! Why didn't you do as I said? If you hadn't pushed that boy, right now…"_

* * *

"It was my fault… Because I broke my promise, Boss was… killed by assassin's bullets," Shoutarou continued, earning gasps from the two teens.

* * *

_ "Oya-san! Oya-san!"Shoutarou screamed as he ran over to his downed boss, three bleeding wounds staining his white jacket._

_ "Shoutarou… Please continue this case for me."_

_ Sokichi slowly reached for his Fedora as Masquerade Dopants approached. He slowly grasped it by the top and picked it up. He reached over and put it on Shoutarou's head._

_ "That boy… Take care of that boy."_

_ "Please forgive me. The hat's too soon for me," Shoutarou sniffled, "I'm not ready yet!"_

_ "Then become a suitable man for it."_

_ Sokichi gave a smile at his apprentice before collapsing. His eyes lost the remainder of his life, yet his smile never faded from his face. Shoutarou slowly began to tremble as he took in deep breaths._

_ "Oya-san!-!-!" Shoutarou cried out before the ground below Sokichi's body blew apart, revealing the Taboo Dopant._

* * *

"That's when Philip and I…"

* * *

_Outside, a helicopter open fired machine guns at the two. They quickly hid behind a set of stairs. Philip grabbed the case and opened it up to Shoutarou._

_ "Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?"_

_ Shoutarou nodded. He grabbed the Driver and put it on, letting a copy appear on Philip. The two quickly got a GaiaMemory each._

**_ -CYCLONE! JOKER!-_**

_ The two stood up as the Taboo Dopant charged up an attack. Shoutarou screamed as the Taboo Dopant fired. They slotted their GaiaMemories into the Drivers and became CycloneJoker. The energy from the transformation reflected the energy attacks from the Taboo Dopant while creating a massive blast of wind that destroyed the windows in the area and blew up the helicopter._

* * *

"…transformed for the first time."

* * *

_"What is this? What happened to me?" Shoutarou asked as he looked around the flaming area._

_ "Appears you don't know your way yet," Philip noted._

_ Shoutarou screamed as the floor collapsed. Fang Memory roared before grabbing the back of Philip's body's shirt. The two landed and Fang Memory roared at them._

_ "I see," Philip noted._

_ Double walked over to Philip's body. The Cyclone-Half slid the Driver back to its normal state before removing the Cyclone Memory. Double changed back into Philip, the Joker Memory still in its slot._

_ "Hey! What's going on?"_

_ "Let's switch. The two of us are getting out of here," Philip stated before Fang changed._

_ **-FANG!-**_

_ "Henshin!"_

_ **-FANGJOKER!-**_

_ Shoutarou passed out as his Joker Memory went into Philip's Driver. Philip inserted Fang Memory into its slot and instantly transformed. His right half was now white with black markings while his appearance became more beastie. Double roared before charging at incoming Masquerade Dopants. He held no mercy as he began to rip them to shreds._

_ **-ARM FANG!-**_

_ A fang-like blade emerged on the white half of Double's arm. He proceeded to use his new weapon to stab and slice through the Dopants. Taboo Dopant floated over to the fight._

_ "Nani… is this power?"_

_ **-SHOULDER FANG!-**_

_ His Arm Fang receded back into his armor before one emerged from his shoulder. He used the Joker Half to grab it and threw it at the remaining Dopants, destroying them. FangJoker picked up Shoutarou's body and made a break for it as the upper half of the building exploded._

* * *

"That's how Philip and I became Double. I've been fighting all this time to atone for the sins of that day."

"There is one other thing about Begins Night. Sokichi managed to enter the Planetary Bookshelves on that night."

* * *

_"Have you ever made a decision for yourself before?" Sokichi asked earning a shake of Philip's head, "Then you start today. Decide for yourself to leave this dark jail. And when you're free… you will count up your sins."_

_ "My… sins?"_

_ "What is your name?"_

_ His reply was silence and a shake of Philip's head._

_ "Then let me call you this… Philip."_

_ "Philip?"_

_ "Philip is… the name of a man among men that I really like. He solves everything through his decisions."_

_ "Decisions…"_

* * *

"Shoutarou's sin is making a decision on his own… My sin is living a life without making decisions."

"Philip-kun…" Sonia whispered.

"We have a duty to be one, and to continue atoning for our sins," Philip continued, "That's why we became Double."

"To atone for your sins…" Geo whispered before Shoutarou's phone went off.

"What?" Shoutarou asked before a scream came out of it, "Oi! Akiko, what's wrong?"

* * *

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Akiko screamed on Accel's Bike Form while holding onto Yamato's waist.

"I'm driving as fast as I can, woman!" Accel barked.

"Do you have a quicker form, then?" Yamato whimpered as he looked back and ducked under a volley of purple and gold lasers, "They're gaining upon us and I do not wish to receive the wrath of the ghost queen."

The trio was currently trying to get away from two figures. One was Kamen Rider Skull, riding upon a midnight-black and violet motorcycle as his scarf blew behind him, firing the violet lasers from a black and violet-version of the Trigger Magnum. Flying at his side was none other than Serenade, Sonia's late mother and the former Undernet Queen. Accel turned around a corner and did a flip off a ledge, but Skull flawlessly imitated the same maneuvers.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Accel muttered.

A horn playing 'La Cucaracha' emanated before a massive vehicle landed beside Accel. It had eight wheels with the top resembling a bronze and silver version of Double's helmet. On the back was a large yellow and bronze wheel with bits of red and yellow in the middle. The center of the 'helmet' split apart to reveal Double on his bike with Rockman and Lyra Note at his sides. Accel jumped onto the vehicle and shifted back to Kamen Rider Form.

"Are you okay?" Lyra Note asked.

"We're being chased by dead people!" Akiko barked.

"I am fine, Princess," Yamato kneeled.

"But I'm not a princess…" Lyra Note sweatdropped.

"Your mom's the late Queen of the Undernet, that makes you royalty in this guy's eyes," WarRock replied, "Hey… Kid, Serenade was just a spirit the last time we saw her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does she have a solid body? Something's not right here."

"WarRock, do you think you can sense something?" Lyra asked.

"Maybe. … … …Ah! Double, go LunaTrigger and aim over at that building we're coming up to," WarRock ordered.

"Got it," Cyclone-Half agreed.

**-LUNA! TRIGGER! LUNATRIGGER!-**

The two sides of CycloneJoker glowed before the left half turned various shades of blue with the Trigger Magnum on his torso. The right half turned yellow and gold. The right half grabbed the Trigger Magnum and open fired at a building. A blur dodged the curving lasers.

"There! An FM-Ian signal!" WarRock exclaimed as the vehicle stopped.

Before the fighters-and human/former Undernet NetNavi-was a mass of black and violet flames. Holding back the flames was pale armor resembling the fusion of man and serpent. It wore white and black robes with a purple rope on its waist.

"My, my…I never expected anyone to sense me," the FM-Ian sneered as Skull and Serenade grouped to behind his sides, the former's helmet dissipating to show his face while the latter seemed to be developing tears.

"O-Oya-san…" Double whispered.

"Mama…" Lyra Note spoke silently.

"You one of those Numbers?" WarRock asked.

"But of course. I am Number VIII. But I would prefer to be called by the name of the immortal: Orochimaru."

"O-Orochimaru?" Rockman gasped.

"You know this guy?" Accel asked.

"Naruto and Jiraiya-san told us about him," Lyra Note explained.

"Oh, so the idiot is still alive? Along with that Fox Demon?"

"Don't call Naruto that! He and Kyuubi are separate!" Lyra Note growled.

"Well, if it isn't Aki-chan," Sokichi noted as he saw Akiko.

"T-Tou-san…! Don't call me that!" Akiko whined while nailing Sokichi in the face with a thrown, wooden slipper reading 'You're mean, Tou-san!'

"You got that from your mother," Sokichi noted, while he was freaking out on the inside of his head at seeing and feeling that technique once again.

"How do you like my little treat?" Orochimaru asked as he floated around the two, "This is my power: Edo Tensei. It's actually a perfect way to fuel the Andromeda Key. I revive those that have died and make them kill those that were close to them, making those that slowly die feel the agony of betrayal and those that killed them experience the pain of killing a loved one."

"You monster!" Lyra Note and Serenade growled before the mother cried in pain as Orochimaru had a hand in a hand seal.

"Uh-uh-uh~. You forget who controls whom, Serenade," Orochimaru sneered before releasing the hand sign, letting the former NetNavi drop to her knees, panting.

"Don't let your anger get the better of you right now," Accel ordered as he grabbed Lyra Note's shaking shoulder, "I know what happens from that. I've got the scars to prove it."

"Ah. Now he is a hard-boiled man," Sokichi noted before looking over at Double, seeing him change back into Shoutarou and let Philip get up, "Shoutarou, the way you wear your hat right now is proof that you are a full man."

"Oya-san…" Shoutarou nodded.

"It seems there's enough talking," Orochimaru sneered, "Kill them."

"I'm sorry…" Serenade sniffled before firing spheres of light at them all.

"Henshin!"

**-HEAT! METAL! HEATMETAL!-**

Double pulled out his MetalShaft and began to bat the spheres away. Skull donned his helmet and fedora once more and fired at them. Lyra Note and Rockman quickly parried the shots with their own.

"Sonia, Geo, I think it would be best if we took care of Serenade while you two deal with Skull," Philip's voice said from Double.

"H-Hai…" Lyra Note nodded, "Be careful. Momma can send your attacks back at you."

"Thanks," Double's right half spoke before facing the revived queen, _"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero (Now, count up your sins)!"_

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero (Now, count up your sins)!" Skull declared.

"Star Break! Wood Dragon!" Rockman and Lyra Note declared.

Lyra Note: Wood Dragon released a barrage of electrified notes at Skull. Skull open fired with his Skull Magnum and countered each shot. Rockman: Wood Dragon fired a blast of leaves in a blast of pressurized wind at Skull, knocking him back a bit. Accel and Double jumped over the spheres of light Serenade was shooting them with.

"Hurry! My Reflect only drops for a single second when I attack!" Serenade warned.

"Quiet you!" Orochimaru hissed as Serenade's eyes flashed to black and gold, forcing her face to become as cold as steel.

Serenade began to fire a flurry of blasts at the two Kamen Riders. Accel quickly whipped out the Trial Memory. The Xtreme Memory cried out as it absorbed Philip's body.

**-CYCLONEJOKER! XTREME!-**

**-TRIAL! TRIAL!-**

AccelTrial became a blur to Serenade as he shot up and nailed her in the gut, causing him to punch completely through it. He pulled it out and jumped back as Serenade's hole sealed up within seconds.

"Fascinating," Philip examined before the center lit up for a few seconds, "It seems that she won't go down that easily. We need to either make her feel at peace, seal her body up, or completely obliterate it."

"Nani?-!" Shoutarou gasped, "Well, how do we make her be at peace?"

"I did a lookup on her," Philip replied as the center lit up again, "There were two regrets in her life. One regret was not seeing justice brought to the man who killed her and didn't let her have her last moments with Sonia. The other regret was...That's it!"

"What? What's it?" AccelTrial asked as he released a flurry of kicks at the rapidly healing Serenade when Double ran up to her.

"Serenade!" Philip called as Double grabbed her.

He proceeded to whisper something to Serenade. The blank look on her face suddenly faltered and Orochimaru grunted as he was forced to release his hand sign. Serenade's eyes began to tear up as she looked at Double. Nearby, Rockman and Lyra Note screamed as they were sent backwards by Skull's Skull Magnum Maximum Drive, barely avoiding the attack.

"Is...Is it true?" Serenade asked as Double released her.

"Hai," Shoutarou replied.

**-PRISM! CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"Now..._Rest in peace, Queen of the Undernet,"_ both spoke in unison as the Prism Bicker began to charge up a multicolored beam, _"Bicker Finallusion."_

"Thank you, Kamen Rider," Serenade smiled gently as a multicolored beam roared out and shot through her.

"Momma!" Lyra Note cried as she ran over to her downed mother.

"Sonata…" Serenade whispered as Lyra Note lost her transformation.

"Momma…" Sonia sniffled.

"Shh…Don't cry," Serenade soothed, wiping the tears from Sonia's eyes, "If you cry, you'll make me cry too."

"G-Gomen…" Sonia sniffled.

"That's my little Sonata," Serenade smiled softly before her eyes moved towards the direction of Orochimaru, "That snake…"

"Momma…"

"Sonata Hibiki Strumm, listen to your mother," Serenade whispered as she moved her into a hug, the tip of her feet melting into sand, "It's time for you to receive…my last gift to you."

"M-Momma…" Sonia choked out.

Serenade smiled softly as she placed a hand over her belt. The belt fell off and wrapped around Sonia's waist. Sonia looked down at the belt and then to her mother, the legs not completely sand.

"Sonia…Combine this with your Wave Change…" Serenade told, "Use it…to help your nakama…"

"Momma…"

"Shh…My little Sonata…I will always be there for you," Serenade spoke as she kissed her daughter, "You'll be able to access this once, but you won't be able to release it until it senses you're ready once more."

"Hai, Momma."

"I love you, Sonata."

"I love you too, Momma," Sonia sniffled, earning a nod from Serenade before she turned to looked over at Yamato.

"Yamatoman."

"H-Hai!"

"Stay at my daughter's side. If you see Darkman, tell him to do so as well. These are…my final…orders…" Serenade whispered.

"Hai, Queen Serenade."

"And Sonata?"

"Hai?"

"Make sure you treat your boyfriend nicely," Serenade giggled.

"M-Mama!" Sonia exclaimed with a heavy blush.

Serenade laughed and kissed her daughter once more before her body collapsed into a pile of sand. Sonia's body trembled as she began to cry. Nearby, Double, Accel, and Rockman screamed as they were sent back by the attacks the two were using.

"Sonia!" Lyra called, making Sonia rub her eyes and stand up.

"Hai!" Sonia nodded, "Ikuze, Lyra…Momma…"

Her guitar began to glow while she turned into Lyra Note. The guitar transformed into a small, gold phoenix with its tail shaped like a harp. It flew past the belt, causing the emblem to start glowing. Lyra Note's armor shattered into sand as the sand that was once her mother began to turn gold. Lyra Note held her right arm up and the bird attached to it.

**-FORTISSIMO DENPA HENSHIN!-**

The sand erupted as it began to swirl around Lyra Note. It collected on the legs and transformed into a silver version of Serenade's lower outfit while gold boots with Arabic designs covered her feet. The sand covered her arms, turning into gold gauntlets that revealed the black gloves underneath. Her body gained an additional foot and a half as her figure filled out, making her stand at 165cm with a 96 cm bust and 93 cm hips. Gold shoulder guard resembling flaming wings attached to her shoulders as a gold 'bra' snapped over her black jumpsuit-covered bosom. The sand then covered her head, turning into a gold helmet resembling Serenade's, but with a gold and silver faceguard and a black visor over her face. She spread her arms out and flames emerged from the back of her neck's base, turning into a blue cape with two gold runes, similar to the ones behind Serenade. Her belt opened up to reveal six keys and a key slot appeared on the front of her belt. The back of the bird flipped to reveal a screen.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Kiva - SUPERNOVA**

With a flourish of her cape, she turned to where Skull and Orochimaru were. She ran towards Skull, just as he was pulling out his GaiaMemory, preparing a Maximum Drive. Everyone saw a gold and black blur slam into Skull, knocking him through a building condemned to demolition the next day. Skull emerged from it and faced the blur, revealing Lyra Note's new form.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Serenade Fever," Lyra Note replied, her voice changed to that of a woman around 18-19.

Rockman felt shivers go up his spine at the sight of her. For some reason, she exuded something…sensually, deadly, and sexually to him. Rockman forced back the thoughts while trying to keep his manhood from becoming stiff.

"Sonia?" Philip pondered from Double.

Skull open fired on Serenade Fever with his blaster. The empress merely batted them with a flick of her hand before appearing before him and grabbing his neck. She delivered a series of kick with her left leg before tossing him at Orochimaru. The impact caused the two to crash into a tree, splintering it. Serenade Fever approached them, keeping her hands up in a regal fashion. She took out one of her keys, the top resembling a shogun's helmet, and slid it into the slot on the side of her buckle. A Japanese Imperial song bellowed in the air.

**-YAMATOMAN SPEAR!-**

Yamato slowly rose up, his eyes glowing. He crossed his arms as a blue aura flared off him. He let out a roar before light-blue and black shogun armor snapped onto him. His NaviMark, a red and white pattern resembling a pinwheel wipeout, appeared on him. His body turned into sapphire sand before flying into Serenade Fever's left hand and solidifying. He had become a sapphire and obsidian staff with a gold blade on the top. The part just below the blade resembled the upper half of Yamatoman, his hands in prayer. Skull charged at the empress, firing his weapon at her. Serenade Fever merely dodged each one by tilting the upper half of her body. When he got in a certain distance, her spear was a blur, stabbing and slashing Skull all over. She took off the phoenix and attached it to the back of the Yamatoman part. She tugged the tail and the image on its back resembled Yamatoman's mark.

**-YAMATOMAN FORTISSIMO!-**

The blade erupted in silver flames. Skull pulled out his GaiaMemory from his LostDriver. He slid it into his blaster and closed it.

**-SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

A flurry of purple blasts roared out of the blaster, all heading for Serenade Fever. The empress was not amused, merely slicing through the blasts with her flaming staff. She then walked past Skull, slashing her spear. Skull gasped out as Serenade's symbol within the outline of a mighty phoenix appeared behind him. He collapsed in a fiery explosion, the smoke parting to reveal Sokichi with a destroyed GaiaMemory.

"Oya-san!" Double called as he ran over, the Xtreme Memory going off to let Shoutarou and Philip run side-by-side to him, Akiko following.

**Pause Song**

With Serenade Fever, she merely faced Orochimaru. The snake FM-Ian shuddered as he took in the sight before him. That aura…the sheer power from merely looking at her…He wanted it. Ooh…How he wanted it.

"Well, well…You've transformed," Orochimaru examined as he licked his lips, "You…You're perfect for my new body! Behold…**Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation)!**"

As he said this, his body began to break down as multiple white snakes began to slither about. Sokichi merely look at the sight with a small smile. He let out a light chuckle.

"Heh. It's useless to do that," Sokichi spoke as his body started to collapse into sand, "The power of the Undernet Empress is a power that would make even Duo refuse to come back to this world had it not been for the heroics of Lan Hikari and his NetNavi. Oi, Shoutarou, you've completed our last job?"

"Hai. The client was happy that it was completed," Shoutarou nodded, trying to hide his tears.

"…Good job, Shoutarou. Wear that Fedora in pride," Sokichi nodded before he looked at Akiko, "When you get married…I swear to be by your side."

"Tou-san!" Akiko called out when Sokichi collapsed into a pile of sand.

With Orochimaru, the snakes began to coalesce together. The form was that of a snake the size of a jumbo jet. The face was that of a semi-human/semi-demon with long and spiky black hair, a scaled face with snake-like teeth and a long tongue, black eye markings, and a pointed chin.

**"Now…It is time for me to move on!"** The Great White Snake roared as it charged at Serenade Fever.

He blinked and his body was sliced to ribbons. He blood rained down on the area with the others having moved into the vehicle they had arrived in. The only two left outside were Serenade Fever and her Yamatoman Spear.

"…Orochimaru, I know you are not dead. Come out," Serenade Empress ordered.

**"Kukukukuku…How did you know?"** Orochimaru's voice asked as the 'remains' began to slither about before solidifying back into the Great White Snake.

"A snake doesn't die so easily," Serenade Fever stated, causing the Great White Snake to let out a hissing laugh.

**"You truly are perfect for my new body!"** the Great White Snake cackled.

"Sorry. But you're beneath even _scum_," Serenade Fever snorted.

_"Ah! M-Mistress…"_ Yamatoman Spear gasped out before changing back into Yamatoman.

"What's wrong?" Serenade Fever pondered as the blood around the area started forming a mist.

**"Do you like my blood? It's ssso refressshing. Why, it leavesss you nissse and ssstiff,"** the Great White Snake hissed as he charged at Serenade Fever…only for her foot to kick him away.

"Filters. You just have to love those," Serenade Fever noted.

**"Bitch! I will take you body even if I have to end you to do so! Yamata no Jutsu (Eight Branches Technique)!"** the Great White Snake hissed out.

The snake exploded and transformed. What was once the size of a jumbo plane was now the size of Futo Tower. The beast before Serenade Fever was now a massive eight headed and eight tailed demonic snake. Its scales were pristine white and all its eyes were slit and gold. Akiko screamed inside the vehicle before passing out, Terui catching his wife in her fainting spell.

"…Is that all?" Serenade Fever pondered, actually disappointed.

_'She's insane…'_ Shoutarou thought as Serenade Fever tugged on the phoenix's tail once more, revealing the emblem that appeared on Skull before he was defeated.

**Continue: Kamen Rider Kiva – SUPERNOVA**

** -MELODY LAW FORTISSIMO-**

She spread her arms out as a gold aura erupted off her. She crouched down as the sun was blocked by the moon, becoming a solar eclipse while revealing a strange, fearsome emblem was embedded on the front of it. Serenade Fever jumped high into the air and to the center of the eclipse. Six gold angel wings spread out of her back before the runes attached to the sides of her legs, turning into massive blades erupting with the gold energy. She shot down and rammed into the serpent. A pillar of gold light erupted in the area along with Orochimaru's screams. The light faded to reveal Serenade Fever, standing over the remains of Orochimaru's body as they were destroyed, while the mist and blood were gone. Yamatoman ran up to the empress as the phoenix flew off her. Her outfit shattered into sand as Sonia collapsed into his arms, the NetNavi turning back into his Human Form. The phoenix was engulfed in flames before transforming into a baby-blue phoenix armor with red flames emerging from it. What really got WarRock to gawk at the bird was that it had Lyra's eyes.

"L-Lyra?" WarRock exclaimed.

"Hello, WarRock," the phoenix giggled, "My…So this is how evolution feels. It's so amazing~"

* * *

_'One more case comes to a close. This is what Yamato-san said to Sonia__ once she had awoken from that power boost: 'Princess, I will forever follow you.' This ended with her giving him her address and telling him to go there and wait patiently__. Sonia has also become stronger as a result of this, but it drained her quite a bit. Her body's also seemed to have been altered by the power,'_ Shoutarou typed before he got up, "Oi, Akiko. I'm sure Boss would be happy."

"Merry Christmas!" Santa-Chan cheered as Akiko opened up a box to reveal a cake.

"Delivery!" Elizabeth and Queen greeted as they came in with chicken.

"Breasts!" Watcherman cheered.

"Hentai…" the two teenagers began before Watcherman ran behind Geo.

"Apparently, everyone wanted to give a Cheer-Up Party for you," Geo explained.

"I didn't hear anything about that!" Shoutarou complained before putting his Fedora on Philip's head, "Let's go… partner."

"I should tell you… I prefer legs," Philip smirked as Geo left.

* * *

"Sonia, how are you feeling?" Geo asked.

"Hm?"

Sonia turned to Geo, standing over him in height by a half-foot. She had actually kept the figure her transformation had, much to Geo's hormones' joy, yet also changed. Her height was the same, but her bust had shrunk to 85cm, her waist at 60cm, and her hips at 82cm. Her skin had become a bit of a cream color while her hair had gone down to her hips. She was wearing a red kimono a female Kuroko-san had given her since her normal four foot, seven inch clothing couldn't fit her anymore while the clothes she had earlier had ripped with each movement. She was _really_ lucky that the female Kuroko-san was there with the kimono when she had changed back and fainted. She swallowed the piece of BBQ in her mouth and wiped her mouth before going over to Geo.

"I'm doing better now, Geo-kun," Sonia replied, tripping a bit, "Demo…It's going to take some time to get used to my new center of gravity, though."

_'K-Kawaii…'_ Geo thought as he blushed.

"Ano…Are you okay, Geo-kun?" Sonia asked.

"Oh! Uh…S-Sure…" Geo gulped as he turned away from her, trying to hide his 'junior' hidden in his suddenly-tight shorts from her.

"Queen-chan and Elizabeth-chan are going to help me shop for clothes tomorrow," Sonia spoke, "Could you…come with us? I want a boy's opinion as well."

"N-Nani?-!" Geo stammered before passing out.

"Ah! Geo-kun!" Sonia gasped.

-Ah…Young love…- Lyra noted from Sonia's Transer Cell.

-Bah. This happened because you evolved while in Wave Change!- WarRock snapped as two Kuroko-san helped move Geo into the single bed –I wonder if that'd happen to the kid if I evolved again while we were in Wave Change...Oh shit-

-What?-

-Saito is going to kill him!-

* * *

**Race: *Copy wins***

**Copy: I won, nya! Hooray for Copy-chan, nya!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Sonia: We've finally received a question! It's from 'brave kid.' ...Seriously, no caps. Just 'brave kid.' Good screen name, though.**

**Lyra: He's curious if the Planetary Bookshelves can be accessed through the Wave Roads.**

**Philip: *raises a brow* Really? *he quickly entered the Planetary Bookshelves***

**Shoutarou: We'll find out...Next Chapter.**


	47. O: You Count The Medals 1, 2, and 3

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Shoutarou: Saa, Philip. Can you enter the Planetary Bookshelves from the Wave Roads.**

**Philip: No. It is impossible to do so. Right now, only I can enter them. However, one of the books said that another was close.**

* * *

**Gregar: Ready…**

**Falzar: Set…**

**Both: Go! *the normal racers go off on a Race to capture the Road Runner***

* * *

**-CYCLONE-**

** -JOKER-**

"Henshin!" Shoutarou and Philip declared as they became Double.

**-CYCLONEJOKER-**

"Transer Cell! Denpa Henshin!" Geo declared as he became Shooting Star Rockman.

The two jumped up and grabbed a figure in the sky. It was humanoid in appearance, yet also vastly different. Its arms were that of pterodactyl wings while its head was a fusion of man and pterodactyl. Its body was primarily purple with the 'beak' a vivid yellow. Double quickly swapped the Cyclone GaiaMemory as Rockman used Star Break to become Fire Leo Rockman.

**-HEATJOKER!-**

"This punk, causing an uproar in the city!" Shoutarou growled as the two fighters slammed a flaming fist into the bird man, sending him to the ground.

"Ikuze!" WarRock roared.

The two began to deliver a tag team assault on the Pterodactyl Man. Double did a flip off Rockman's back and delivered a flaming kick to the beast's gut before Rockman delivered a flaming punch to its face. The two fighters blinked at the coins scattered about.

"Huh? Why's this guy dropping medals for?" Shoutarou pondered.

"Kid, this guy isn't giving off Denpa Waves," WarRock scowled, "All I feel is…greed."

"This kaijin isn't a Dopant," Philip noted.

"Nani?" Shoutarou pondered before Ryuu ran up and delivered three slashes on the monster, "What's wrong, Terui?-!"

"Ryuu-san?" Rockman pondered, "Isn't he supposed to be…?"

"Oi! Why aren't you transforming into Accel?-!" WarRock demanded.

"Do not question me!" Ryuu snapped.

"Huh?"

With that, he charged again. The trio began to fight off the monster before it covered its mouth. The trio barely ducked under the three energy blasts it fired. Nearby, Akiko in a wedding dress was running up with a white-wearing Sonia. The pterodactyl fired three more blasts at the ground before running off. Akiko ran up to Ryuu and bopped him on the head with her wooden slipper.

"Oi, Akiko! What are you doing?-!" Shoutarou demanded.

"That's my line!" Akiko snapped, making Double flinch.

"Geo-kun, don't you remember what we're supposed to be doing today?" Sonia asked.

"H-Hai," Rockman gulped, "But what about the Kaijin that got away?"

"Worry about that later. Akiko's livid," Sonia advised as the two turned to see Akiko and Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun! How can the groom skip out on our precious wedding! What are you doing?-!"

"_That's_ livid? No! That's her _pissed_ _off_!" WarRock argued.

* * *

***Music Start***

***The Windy Stabilizer blew in the wind as Double and Rockman looked down upon Futo City. The full moon shined down before The title appeared appeared with Kamen Rider Double's emblem behind it, the words 'Search for Maximum Drive' below the title. It cut to Shoutarou putting his Fedora on an then to Philip closing his book before cutting to Geo and Sonia taking out their Transer Cells***

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen doa wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on my door)**

***It cut to a shot of Geo and Sonia walking past a small pole with a wind instrument on it. It then cut to the two opening the door to the agency)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (Got a feeling it's a case.)**

***It cut to Shoutarou flipping through a pile of pictures of the last chapter with the two before him. He threw them to the side and straightened his tie before it cut to a close-up of the type writer with the item at work***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears on't suit this city)**

***It cut to Shoutarou and Geo running down an alley before preforming various wipes to either one of them or both of them talking/interviewing/interrogating various people of various ages with a humorous one of WarRock trying to interview/talk/interrogate a baby in its stroller and ending up getting hit in the face with the 'living water gun' the baby had***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsukedasou (Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness!)**

***It cut to Akiko whacking the two on the head with her slipper before cutting to Philip writing down the word 'Keyword' on one of his boards with a but to Sonia looking up from a book in the library***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (I can't reach this dream alone)**

***It cut to Philip taking his hoodie's hood off and entering the Planetary Bookshelves before cutting to the AM Sages changing into the Star Break Cards and landing in Geo and Sonia's hands***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no aakaibu Kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory!]**

***It cut to Philip reading something in the Bookshelves before showing it to WarRock, who nodded***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half and Half (If it's with you, we can make it happen. Half and Half!)**

**Double Boiled Extreme!**

***It cut to a room filled with the various halves of Kamen Rider Double and the forms of Star Break Rockman has before cutting to Akiko, Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and Sonia running up to a crime scene as it was being blocked off by police tape. It cut to Terui Ryuu holding up the Accel GaiaMemory before a crime scene before cutting to Philip and shoutarou holding up their Cyclone and Joker GaiaMemories before cutting to Geo and Sonia engaging Denpa Henshin***

**W-B-X**

**Futari no Body & Soul (Two boy and soul...)**

**(Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [(I will ride with only you and no other) ...In one!]**

***It cut to the halves going about before settling on CycloneJoker and Ice Pegasus in the room. It then cut to Accel changing into his Bike Form***

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no paatonaa deau toki (When I meet the ultimate partner...)**

**Kiseki okoru (So We can make it) [...It'll create a miracle]**

***It cut to the various forms of Double and Rockman: Star Break before it cut to the RevolGarry closed up around Double***

**Daburu wo sagase! (Search for W!)**

***It cut to Double driving on the HardBoiler with the RevolGarry driving behind it with Rockman riding on the top of it***

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and WarRock, their backs pressed against each other's back before cutting between it and the various forms of Double and Rockman before fading into the title with CycloneJokerXtreme Double and AM Sage Kaiser at the sides, mirroring each other's pose***

* * *

"Looks like the section chief and the bride aren't here," a man in a suit noted.

"I bet they're using the toilets. Toilet! Toilet! Toilet!" another man in a black suit declared.

"It's Akiko-chan. I bet she's preparing a surprise with Sonia-chan," Elizabeth noted as she wore a pink dress with a white feathered boa.

"I don't know. I smell trouble in the air," Queen argued, wearing a cream dress and a small black coat.

"Queen-chan! Don't say that. It's bad luck," Watcherman gulped, wearing a blue suit.

"The ceremony happens in an hour and a half! I wonder if it'll be okay?" Santa-Chan pondered, wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants with his Santa hat and sunglasses.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Shoutarou and Geo screamed as Akiko held the two in a headlock, "Ow-ow-ow!"

"And you two! Shoutarou promised to walk me down the aisle in my dad's place! And Geo promised to be the best man in Shoutarou's place!" Akiko growled as she tightened her choke hold before she threw them away, "You irresponsible men!"

"I couldn't help it!" Shoutarou argued, "We're Kamen Riders!"

_'And an apprentice detective trying to learn Maximum Drive,'_ Geo thought, yet didn't speak it out.

"Kamen…Rider?-!" Akiko asked slowly.

"Uh oh…" Sonia gulped as she hid behind Geo, her assets pressing against his back, making him freeze up with a heavy blush on his face.

"Don't, Hidari! Don't provoke her!" Ryuu advised, "Right now, she…"

"Yes? She what?" WarRock pondered.

"…Has a Kamen Rider _allergy_," Ryuu replied.

"Kamen Rider _Allergy_?-!" Shoutarou, Philip, and Geo repeated as they turned to look at Akiko as she held up the AccelDriver and the Accel GaiaMemory.

"No more Kamen Rider!" Akiko declared

"She took them away?-!" WarRock and Shoutarou gasped.

"Yep. That means she's livid," Geo sweatdropped as Akiko stomped up to Ryuu.

"Ryuu-kun, if you continue to be a Kamen Rider…" Akiko began before she started to run off, sobbing, "…Then I won't get married!"

"Ah! Ryuu-san!" Geo yelped as he caught the falling over Terui Ryuu.

"Akiko-chan, matte!" Sonia called as she gave chase, trying to keep the white dress on her figure from getting any dirt.

"This is the phenomenon of sadness right before a wedding, _marriage blues,_" Philip gasped with a smile of fascination before turning to Ryuu, "How truly fascinating!"

"This is no time to be fascinated!" Shoutarou snapped as he bopped Philip on the head, "Go after her!"

* * *

"My friends, boyfriend…and even my dad are Kamen Riders," Akiko frowned as she and Sonia walked along the river, "Everyone I'm related to is a Kamen Rider or Super Sentai! Plus they all abandon me."

"I…I see…" Sonia noted, "Akiko, the Super Sentai sacrifice their own lives in order to make sure the planet's smiles continue to show. That is what Cousin Genta always tells me. I'm not sure about Kamen Riders, though…"

"I don't care. Even Otou-san…Otou-san especially…!"

_"When you get married…I swear to be by your side."_

"He even said that a long time ago," Akiko sniffled, "Otou-san is a liar! Why did you become a Kamen Rider?-!"

**"Kamen Rider…"** a voice said before the Pterodactyl Kaijin walked out from around a corner, **"…Skull."**

"…" Akiko and Sonia paled.

* * *

"Akiko! Sonia!" Shoutarou called.

"Stay away!"

-Ah! Sonia-chan!- Lyra gasped in Geo's Transer Cell, wearing a white bow on her head.

"Over there!" Geo shouted.

The four humans quickly ran down an alley. They soon came upon the Pterodactyl Kaijin as it approached Akiko and Sonia. The younger girl was keeping the older girl away from the Kaijin by using her own body.

**"Kamen Rider Skull. I want to know more!"** the Kaijin declared as he held up a GaiaMemory with an 'M' resembling a brain on it.

**-MEMORY-**

"Ah! A GaiaMemory!" Shoutarou gasped.

"Why does that Kaijin have it?-!" Philip pondered.

"Sonia-chan! Akiko-sama! Get away from it!" Geo screamed.

A green pulse began to erupt from the Memory GaiaMemory. The pulse dragged Akiko and Sonia into the Kaijin's free arm. Their eyes glossed over as they slumped in his grasp.

"Ah! They…They've stopped moving!" Philip gasped.

"Oi! Don't just stand there! We need to Henshin!" WarRock snapped.

"Matte," Philip replied as he began to go to the Planetary Bookshelves, "Keyword: Memory GaiaMemory. 'The Memory GaiaMemory is the Memory of Memories. When used, it stores selected information to empower it. It also has its own sentient life. If the memory being recorded is not finished, then the one it is used upon will demand to finish it.'"

"So…What do you think is the memory?" Geo pondered.

"It wanted to know about Kamen Rider Skull," Philip replied, "It is using Akiko and Sonia as the focus to the past."

"But why Sonia and Akiko?" Lyra demanded.

* * *

_"Oh no! Sokichi-san!" Sonia gasped as the two saw Kamen Rider Skull, minus his fedora and the skull silver and crystal being crushed by a tractor's front while pulling out his phone._

"Akiko…Why now? I see," Skull Crystal grunted as he answered, "It's your birthday, isn't it? Congratulations."

-Otou-san! Okaa-san! Issa one of those rare times where he answered!-

_"He never did answer a lot…" Akiko sniffled._

_ "You're so adorable as a child, Akiko-chan!"_

_ "I was, wasn't I? Wait! I still am!"_

-It shure is noisy. Whatcha doin'?-

"Work. I am currently fighting bad guys," Skull Crystal replied as a woman in a black cat suit and covered in bandages was fighting off a Spider Dopant, "They have me nearly crushed."

-Thassa obviously a lie! Do ya really want to avoid Osaka that badly? I'll grow up befo' ya know it! If ya don't return, I might already by a bride!-

_"…"_

_ "_Don't_ say _anything_," Akiko growled as she whipped her slipper out._

_ "…"_

-Ya should return home sometimes!-

"When you get married…I swear to be by your side," Skull Crystal vowed.

-Eh? Fo' real?-!-

"I promise you, Akiko," Skull Crystal grunted.

-'Kay!- Little Akiko cheered as Skull Crystal hung up.

"I can't die yet!" Skull Crystal declared.

His eyes lit up in a purple energy. He grabbed the shovel-like claw of the tractor that was holding him down and began to push it up. Slowly, he got up to his legs as he continued to push it up.

_"S-Sugei…" Sonia gasped, "He…Just by thinking about you, Akiko-chan, he did _that_!"_

The Spider Dopant, the woman, and a Bat Dopant on the tractor all gasped at the sight. Skull Crystal gave a strong kick to a wheel and sent it backwards. The two Dopant quickly ran off.

"Matte!" Skull Crystal growled as he and the woman gave chase.

_"That phone call…At the time, Tou-san was already a Kamen Rider!" Akiko gasped as the scene changed to Sokichi grabbing a man by the shirt and pushing him against a wall before a woman came up and moved him away while touching the man's hand._

_ "Oh my…Oh my!" Sonia screamed when a spider emerged from the woman's hand, engulfed the man in webbing, and exploded._

**"What do you think of my Fiery Spider Bomb?"** the Spider Dopant asked before spraying out webbing on a wall, reading 'City Hall Building 108 closed.'

"It can't be…" Sokichi whispered as he looked at the '1' in '108.'

_"Oh! I saw that '1' before!"_ _Sonia gasped._

_"Chief…"_ Ryuu's voice spoke before it changed back to present time, "Pull yourself together! Chief!"

Ryuu and Geo grabbed the two girls and pulled them away from the Kaijin. HeatMetal proceeded to fight the Kaijin once more. He batted the monster about with his MetalShaft.

"It ended halfway through!" Akiko gasped.

"Aw crud…" Geo sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuu asked.

"We need to see the rest!" Sonia snapped.

"…Hai," Geo nodded before letting the girl go.

**-METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"Kyyaaa!-!-!" Sonia and Akiko screamed as they ran by Double.

"What?-!" Shoutarou exclaimed as he stopped the Maximum Drive.

**"It's not over,"** the Kaijin growled as the girls grabbed him by the legs.

"Oi, Akiko! Sonia! What are you doing?-!" Shoutarou demanded.

"Don't you remember, Oya-san? The Memory GaiaMemory isn't done," Geo replied.

"Nani?-! Dammit!" Shoutarou cursed as he dropped the Henshin before the Kaijin flew off with the girls.

-After that Kaijin!- WarRock and Lyra shouted.

"H-Hai!" the four males nodded before giving chase.

* * *

_"I…I still can't believe it. Matsu-san, your Otou-san's partner, was the Spider Dopant…" Sonia gasped, "And he just killed nearly so many lives…Just because Mellissa-sama didn't love him?-!"_

_ "The GaiaMemories do that to everyone that doesn't have a Driver. They make them insane," Akiko frowned as they watched Skull walk away from a massive explosion, taking the life of the Bat Imagin, before it cut to a place outside the city covered in webbing with Melissa tied up in a web._

_ "Oh my…" Sonia gasped._

**"Now…my Melissa…"** the Spider Dopant whispered lustfully, **"Wake up. Then eternally sing my favorite song."**

Footsteps echoed in the area. The Spider Dopant slowly turned as Skull approached. The blades of a fan went by him, revealing Sokichi. Another blade went by the Spider Dopant, revealing a man in a light-brown business suit with short, brown hair and glasses.

"Sokichi, stay away! Melissa is mine! Melissa is _mine_!"

"You sold your soul for a GaiaMemory," Sokichi noted as he lowered his head, letting the fedora hide his eyes, "One. I didn't know about the darkness within the friend who was always by my side. Two. I momentarily hesitated in making the decision to fight. Three. The city has shed tears because of that."

"What are you saying?-!"

"I was counting up my sins. Matsu…" Sokichi replied before Skull appeared beside him before they became one, _"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!"_

Skull lowered his hand, letting him see the Spider Dopant before him. The Spider Dopant roared as he charged. He tried to punch Skull, but his fist was caught with ease. He paused before trying again, his attack stopped when Skull caught his arm. A glow appeared on Skull's torso as the 'ribs' moved away, letting out an energy skull the size of Skull. The skull let out a cry that sent the Spider Dopant staggering back in fear. The skull rose up into the air as Skull inserted the Skull Memory into its Maximum Drive Slot. Skull proceeded to jump into the air and slapped the slot.

_"S…Sugei…Akiko-chan, your Tou-chan…He…He's amazing…" Sonia gasped as Akiko just looked on with sadness._

**-SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

Skull kicked the skull at the Spider Dopant. The Dopant screamed in a fiery explosion. Skull landed with his back facing the bound Melissa. Slowly, he turned as the Spider Memory fell, breaking in mid-fall. The webs faded away, letting Melissa fall. Slowly, she started to awake. Skull looked down upon the gasping Matsu.

"Sou…kichi…" Matsu coughed out as Skull changed back to Sokichi.

"Sleep," the Kamen Rider spoke gently, "Partner."

Matsu slowly let out a mute chuckle before he slumped. Death had reaped his soul. Melissa slowly got up.

"Why?-! You promised me that you would stop him! Since it was you, Sokichi, I trusted you to return Matsu to normal."

"Matsu gave up his humanity."

"You did too! You became a monster as well!"

_"No, he didn't! He became a Kamen Rider!" Sonia snapped._

"Say something, Sokichi," Melissa begged as Sokichi began to walk away, "Baka…Baka!"

* * *

"Being a Kamen Rider really is just too painful," Akiko stated as she and Sonia slowly awoke upon the same structure Skull had been on when he defeated the Spider Dopant.

"Sokichi-san…Melissa-san…" Sonia whispered as she looked at her hand, "To never be able to hold their loved one ever again…"

"I feel sorry for both Tou-san and Melissa-san. How terrible!"

**"This is it. A memory of a powerful battle! Kamen Rider…"** the Kaijin declared before a beam of green light flared from the GaiaMemory as the ground nearby began to glow, **"Kamen Rider!"**

* * *

"Over there!" Geo called as he saw the pillar of light.

"That's the light of a GaiaMemory at its full potential," Philip noted.

"This is bad…" WarRock whispered, "The Denpa…It's _beyond_ Andromeda _and_ the AM Sages…"

"W-What?-!" Geo gasped, "A…Are you sure, WarRock?"

"Kid…I never lie about that," WarRock shivered before he froze and looked to the south, "There's another Denpa heading this way! One _equal_ to the GaiaMemory's Denpa!"

"What?-!" Ryuu gasped as they turned to the south.

In the distance, they saw a fiery glow. It soon became clear to reveal three black Medals depicting a Sasori, Kani, and Ebi covered in a flame. It shot out and took the Memory GaiaMemory from the Kaijin.

**"I've finally found it!"** a dark voice roared, **"Henshin!"**

The Medals and GaiaMemory floated out to near the tower in the center. A pillar of flames erupted from the four items and solidified into a massive figure. It was missing parts of its body. The body was the color of flames and lava with flames crackling off its body. The mask was based upon a grasshopper face and it wore a Henshin Belt.

"Oh, this is bad…" Lyra gulped as the men ran up.

"What is that?-!" Shoutarou pondered.

"It's a Kamen Rider!" Akiko replied.

"It is?" Sonia asked, "You're not serious, are you, Akiko-chan?"

**"I am a warrior who feeds on dark hearts. I turn sadness into the power of hatred! My name is Kamen Rider Core!"**

"…You better not say it," Sonia scowled as a smirking Akiko.

"No…No! No! No! This can't be happening!" Akiko screamed as the Kaijin flew off with a yelp of fear.

"Chief!" Terui screamed.

"Sonia!" Geo cried out.

Core reeled his right arm back, preparing to destroy the ring around the tower, when a figure grabbed the two girls. He pulled them back just as Core slammed his fist into the ring, destroying part of it so he could walk out. Akiko and Sonia looked at the figure. He had messy, shoulder-length black hair. He wore a long-sleeved, multicolored shirt and jeans. Around his belt were a circular gold and black scanner and an oversized buckle with three coin slots on the front. He also wore a multicolored scarf.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"H-Hai," Sonia nodded while Akiko just saw the belt.

"Another Kamen Rider?"

"Not again…" Sonia sighed as Akiko got up.

"Cut it out! It's because Kamen Riders exist that dangerous and sad things keep happening!" Akiko growled, "Like Otou-san…Otou-san…Because he became a Kamen Rider…"

"W-Wait. Calm down…" the man stammered.

Core growled as he stomped towards the glowing patch of ground. He raised his right hand into the air and a fireball formed in it. He threw it down and made a crater. He began to throw more fireballs to make it deeper.

"Despite that, I think your father would still have fought."

"Why?"

"…Dunno," the man replied, causing Sonia to facefault and Akiko to start shaking him.

"Who are you?-!"

"Oh…for now…I also have no choice but to fight," the man replied as he looked out to Core while Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and WarRock ran up.

"Who's that?" WarRock asked.

"Looks like we owe you again, Hino Eiji, or…" Shoutarou noted as he turned to him with a smirk, "…Kamen Rider OOO."

"…King?" Geo blinked.

"Actually, it means '**O**ver Infinity,'" the man admitted.

"Let's work together!" Philip advised, "Geo, you too."

"Eh? M-Me!-?" Geo asked.

"If what WarRock said about what Core is made of is correct, then we'll need your help as well," Philip replied.

Geo and the man nodded. The sound of a drum being hit went off as the Kuroko-San raced out with their banners. They moved to behind the four humans before another set moved another cloth wall before them. The drum sounds went at a quick pace before the Kuroko-san at the front moved their 'wall' away, revealing Geo in his robes along with Shoutarou, Philip, and the man wearing either a robe colored with black, blue, and silver or green, red, and yellow.

"H-How did they do that?" the man asked.

"Ask later," Shoutarou replied.

**-CYCLONE! JOKER!-**

The man took out a red Medal, a yellow Medal, and a green Medal. He inserted the red Medal and green Medal into the left and right slots before inserting the third Medal into the middle. He tilted the belt and pulled out the scanner. He scanned the Medals, causing three energy rings based on that Medal's color to appear over it.

"Transer Cell! Denpa Henshin!" Geo declared.

"Henshin!" the man, Shoutarou, and Philip declared.

** -TAKA! TORA! BATTA!-**

Three rows of coin circled Eiji two side ways around his arms and legs and one through his body. Three coins that looked like the ones in his belt stopped in front and merged to form a single coin.

**-TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!-**

The giant coin collided with his body, forming a black body suit and armor. His armor then took on three different colors. He had a red bird-themed helmet with green eyes, yellow gauntlets with three claws folded back with yellow lines running up to his shoulder pads, and green legs with an armor pattern on it that looked insect like with green shoes and green angled lines going to his chest. He also had a gold circle encompassing his chest with the images of a red bird on top of yellow tiger face with a green grasshopper head under it. Strangely, when one looked at it as a whole, the grasshopper made the tiger's lower jaw while the hawk made the upper half of the tiger's head.

**-CYCLONEJOKER!-**

"Let's go!" OOO declared as Ryuu ran up to beside Akiko and Sonia.

"Yeah," Shoutarou nodded.

"Let's kick his ass!" WarRock roared.

With that, the trio let out a cry as they jumped at Core. The massive Kamen Rider roared as he batted them away. They got up and tried to get him again, this time letting Rockman use an AquaSword. Core batted them away and hissed at the pain the water BattleCard had sent through his limb before it had been broken. The trio was sent flying when Core kicked at them, destroying a bit of the tower.

**"This is the disgusting power of the Kamen Riders!"** Core roared.

He raised his arms over his head, forming a Core-sized fireball. He slammed it down on the ground and opened it up. A massive pillar of green energy seeped into him before he fired a green beam from his 'jaws.' The trios screamed as they barely avoided the attack. Unfortunately, the beam had continued over the water and hit a city, causing a massive fire to break out. Nearby, Akiko, Ryuu, and Sonia were getting away from the battlefield and saw the city getting hit.

"What is this power?-!" OOO gasped, "We can't do a thing!"

_"That light…and core…"_ Philip noted.

"Uh…Guys? What would happen if Core were at the top of that building?" Rockman asked as he watched Core climbed up the building and began to fire his laser once more.

_"I see. The source of his power is within the Earth,"_ Philip realized as they barely dodged the laser.

"Eh?-! In the Earth?-!" OOO gasped, "Under us?"

"Could it be…Andromeda?" Rockman pondered.

"No. Remember what Silva told us? Andromeda's been put on the deep freeze," WarRock reminded.

_"We can't win until it's destroyed,"_ Philip explained, _"Will you come, OOO? Shooting Star Rockman?"_

"Hai. Triple Star Break!" Rockman cried out, "AM Sage Kaiser!"

**-XTREME-**

** -LION! TORA! CHEETAH! LATA! LATA! LATORATAH!-**

OOO's body changed in a swirl of gold flames. His emblem depicted a lion at the top, a tiger in the middle, and a cheetah at the bottom. His legs were primarily yellow with bits of black spots while his head resembling a gold lion's mane with blue 'eyes.'

"I've got no choice but to go!" OOO replied before he threw out two silver medals at a vending machine.

The coins entered a slot before a yellow can depicting a tiger popped out. It opened up to resemble a tiger as the vending machine opened up and transformed into a motorcycle. The tiger grew to the size of a barrel and fused with the front of the cycle as it's front wheel split in two and flipped to the back wheel. The front now resembled a tiger's head as the HardBoiler, now with a red backside with wings, flew over and caught Double CycloneJokerXtreme. The tiger-themed motorcycle gave a roar as OOO jumped onto it. The trio flew into the hole Core had made.

**"How cheeky of you! I won't allow it! You Kamen Riders are weak!"** Core roared as his lower half transformed into a flaming motorcycle as he gave chase.

* * *

"Watch out!" Ryuu shouted as he tackled Akiko and Sonia down, letting the Kaijin fly over them.

**"That power I obtained was stolen from me! It's your fault!"** the Kaijin screeched as it charged.

"Transer Cell! Denpa Henshin!" Sonia called.

She quickly changed into Lyra Note, but with noticeable differences. She had four flaming wings on her back. Her guitar had changed into a fire-color with the base resembling a phoenix with its wings at its sides, giving it the appearance of being an axe. Her boots had three talons near the knees while her gauntlets were bulky with wing designs on the backs of them. Her chest had the heart emblem on it while she wore a belt resembling a note. Her helmet shaped like a phoenix with musical notes on the sides of the helmet. The visor over her eyes was tinted black while the bottom half of her face was covered by a flame-colored mask.

Lyra Phoenix and Ryuu, with his Engine Blade out, began to quick fight the Kaijin and drag him away from Akiko. With the others, OOO, Double, and Rockman flew down the deep hole. Core roared as he caught up to them, throwing fireballs and debris of the tunnel at them. They soon began to approach a green light at the end of the tunnel.

"That's it!" Philip's half of Double Xtreme exclaimed.

The three continued to head for the light. Ahead of them was a series of massive stone spikes, leaving only small openings. The three easily fit through each of the openings while Core got caught.

**"No!"**

** -TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TATOBA!-**

OOO and Double jumped off their bikes and landed with Rockman AM Sage Kaiser. Rockman awed at the visage before them. It was a series of rising spikes from the ground, each one made of a brightly glowing green crystal.

"This is the crystallization of the spring of Earth's memories," Philip explained, "The monster's evil heart is using the Memory to draw power from it."

**"To give birth to a fiery monster like that…"** a voice noted as a floating red, bird-themed hand floated over to them, **"So that's how much power it had."**

"How much power it…" Shoutarou began as Double turned to see the floating hand, "…"

"…" Geo blinked.

"Noooo!" Shoutarou and Rockman screamed, sending the hand to hit OOO in the side of the head.

"Ite!"

"W-What is that arm thing?-!" Rockman and Shoutarou demanded.

"Him? Don't let Ankh bother you," OOO replied as he tried to force the hand down, only for it to go down and float away from OOO.

**"Oi!"** the hand snapped.

"No, no! It bothers us!" Shoutarou snapped.

It's an arm!" Rockman agreed before a chuckling Double began to point to his left arm.

**"Hmph! Eiji. Hurry and finish this,"** Ankh ordered.

"Don't be bossy in here of all places."

**"Hurry up!"** Ankh demanded as he grabbed the OOO-Scanner.

"Hm…" WarRock pondered before he dragged Rockman over to it.

"WarRock! What are you doing?-!" Rockman yelped.

"I wanna see something," WarRock replied.

"Be careful!" Shoutarou shouted as Double and OOO ran up with the floating hand.

**"What are you planning to do?"** Ankh pondered.

"This," WarRock replied before he grabbed a part of the crystal and broke it off.

"Why are you…" OOO began before WarRock ate it.

"He ate it?-!" Shoutarou exclaimed.

"This thing is a crystallization of the Earth's power, right? And GaiaMemories are part of the Earth's memories, right?" WarRock pondered as he ate a bit more, "So if I eat some of this, then we've got a Maximum Drive!"

"I don't think that's how it works, WarRock," Rockman sweatdropped before OOO and Double pulled them away.

"We'll end it since WarRock seems to want to eat it," Philip explained as he formed the Prism Bicker.

**-PRISM! CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

OOO pulled out a sword with a window in it. He inserted three silver Medals into a slot on the bottom before pushing a lever, letting the Medals appear on the window. He quickly scanned them.

**-JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

** -TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!-**

The two leaped at the crystal, slashing through it. A massive explosion rumbled the area as the crystal was destroyed. Some of the shards landed around Rockman, letting WarRock quickly eat them up.

**"Why are you doing that?"** Ankh asked.

"I'm sticking with my theory," WarRock replied as he ate the last shard before Rockman quickly rejoined up with OOO and Double.

"Alright!" Shoutarou smirked under the mask.

"Great job, guys!" Rockman exclaimed.

It was then a wall exploded, revealing Kamen Rider Core. His bike quickly changed back into his legs. With a mighty roar, he fired a powerful beam that destroyed the ground below them. The trio screamed as they began to fall. Rockman barely caught OOO and Double before they floated down before a massive underground lake.

"We're in a reservoir," WarRock gasped when Core landed in the center of the lake.

**"I can't afford to lose. I have received all the memories regarding Kamen Riders. Not to you losers!"**

"That just means you can't win using the memories you've received," OOO replied.

**"What?-!"**

"That's right. You know nothing about real Kamen Riders!" Shoutarou confirmed.

"There's more to the Kamen Riders than just fighting!" Rockman added.

* * *

"I need my belt," Ryuu frowned before he quickly took the Accel GaiaMemory and the AccelDriver from Akiko.

"Ryuu-kun.

"I…will not quite being a Kamen Rider."

"Eh?"

"It's to protect you as well."

**-ACCEL-**

"Hen…shin!"

**-ACCEL-**

"Glad to have you back, Kamen Rider Accel," Lyra Phoenix nodded as Accel slammed a fist into the Kaijin's face.

"Hai. Now, let's get shaking!" Accel declared as the two charged.

* * *

"To fight for others, even if it means that one has to give up their own happiness…That is where the true power of the Kamen Riders come from!" Rockman declared, _'And that of the Super Sentai…'_

"You dirty bastard that dirties the name of the Kamen Riders…" WarRock growled, "You are the greatest sin in existence!"

_"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" _Double declared.

"That sure is cool!" OOO awed.

"I'll say," Rockman and WarRock nodded.

"Hey, Ankh! Should we come up with something?" OOO asked as he inserted three new silver Medals into his sword.

**"Fool! Face forward! Forward!"** Ankh snapped.

"Here it comes!" Rockman screamed as Core charged.

* * *

Accel and Lyra Phoenix slashed at the Kaijin before it kicked them away. Nearby, Akiko watched as they fought.

"Hang in there, Ryuu-kun! Sonia-chan!" Akiko called, "You still owe me for that sign!"

"Forget the sign already!" Accel and Lyra Phoenix shouted as they kicked the Kaijin away.

It was then a series of coin-shaped shots struck the Kaijin. The two turned to see a figure on a nearby truck. He wore primarily black armor with bits of silver and green plating on it. On his shoulders, elbows, belt, chest, head, and legs were various pods with the top half clear and the bottom half green. His helmet had a black visor on it while he held a strange blaster.

**"Who are you?"** the Kaijin demanded.

"I am Kamen Rider Birth, Yummy," the Kamen Rider replied.

"A new…Kamen Rider?" Lyra gasped, the phoenix head actually Lyra's head.

"Accel, girl, let's work together," Birth ordered.

"Oi! The name's Shooting Star Lyra Phoenix!" the masked girl snapped.

"…Go with Kamen Rider Lyra Phoenix."

"Sorry. But I like it," Lyra Phoenix snorted.

The Yummy screeched as he charged. Lyra Phoenix's guitar/axe ignited in flames as she began to slash at him with Accel while Birth began to punch, kick, and shoot at him. Medals scattered about with each hit before the Yummy was sent flying back and into a container. Lyra Phoenix's body glowed before the phoenix themes except on her guitar became a dragon theme, signifying Star Break: Wood Dragon. Birth pulled out a part on his blaster before moving it to the front.

**-ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

"Let's go, Lyra," Lyra Phoenix spoke as she gave a BattleCard to Lyra, letting the bird eat it.

**-PREDATION: LINK FORCE BIG BANG-**

** -CELL BURST-**

A tornado of flames and leaves engulfed her axe as Accel's body erupted in flames. A tri-colored beam erupted out of Birth's weapon, the front shaped like a gold energy coin. Lyra Phoenix: Wood Dragon and Accel jumped up and either slashed or kicked the Yummy just before the blast hit. The Yummy cried out as it was engulfed in an explosion. The smoke dispersed and caused a rain of Medals to rain down on them.

* * *

OOO grunted as Core grabbed him and slammed him into a cavern wall.

"OOO!" Rockman and Double cried out.

**"Tch! It'd inconvenience me if you died here! Eiji!"** Ankh called as he threw two red Medals to OOO.

"This is…" OOO gasped as he caught them.

**"I worked hard to find these. Treat them with care!"** Ankh ordered as Core tightened his grip, **"Eiji!"**

OOO managed to switch the Tora and Batta Medals with the two red ones. Core tossed OOO into the air before slamming his fist into OOO's body. OOO cried out as he was engulfed in flames and sent skipping across the water till he was out of Rockman, Ankh, and Double's sights.

**"Eiji…"** Ankh whispered.

"No! OOO-san!" Rockman cried out.

"OOO!" Double shouted before WarRock began to gasp.

"Over there! Where OOO vanished! It…It's equal to half of what I'm getting from Core!" WarRock exclaimed as a red glow appeared in the water.

**-TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! TA~JA~DOR~!-**

OOO erupted from the water, crimson flames in the shape of a phoenix covering him. They dispersed, revealing his armor had become red and black with the emblem resembling a phoenix. His Taka Helmet gained bulkier red plating as the 'eyes' turned scarlet. A red visor covered his face. Six crimson wings were on his back while he had a shield with the same emblem as his torso had was on his left arm. A rainbow glow appeared on his back with a massive plume of rainbow energy feathers appeared. A powerful burst of winds shot out of him and into the Double Driver and Rockman.

Rockman screamed as his body was engulfed, turning his armor multicolored with six angel wings in the back, each one a color of the AM Sages. WarRock vanished, leaving his hand visible with a shield resembling the Prism Bicker on it as a copy of the Xtreme Memory was on his belt. His helmet glowed before reshaping into WarRock's head with a red visor in the center. The middle of the body 'opened up' to reveal a gold starlit sky design.

Double's center glowed before it became a solid gold. Six flat wings erupted from his back, sending Ankh flying back. TaJaDol and Core threw a punch at one another. A rainbow blast of energy flared out from TaJaDol and sent Core staggering back with his arm shattered. Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme and Rockman: AM Emperor flew up to TaJaDol.

"Now, let's finish this," Shoutarou ordered.

"Hai, Oya-san," Rockman: AM Emperor nodded.

"Yeah," TaJaDol agreed.

TaJaDol and Rockman: AM Emperor shot down deeper into the planet as Double: CycloneJokerGoldXtreme flew high up and out of the hole. Double: CycloneJokerGoldXtreme closed his Xtreme Memory and opened it back up just as Rockman: AM Emperor closed and opened his Xtreme Memory while TaJaDol scanned his Medals once more.

**-XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

** -STAR FORCE BIG BANG! XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

** -SCANNING CHARGE!-**

Double: CycloneJokerGoldXtreme shot out of the hole and flipped about in the air. He shot back down into the hole, feet first. TaJaDol and Rockman: AM Emperor stopped in the center of the Earth's core before shooting off at Core with their feet first. Data rings in rainbow colors engulfed Double: CycloneJokerGoldXtreme's feet as scarlet flames engulfed TaJaDol's feet with the energy heads of the AM Sages and WarRock covered Rockman: AM Emperor's feet.

_"This clinches it!"_

"See-ya!"

The three crashed through Kamen Rider Core. The fake Kamen Rider cried out in agony as he unleashed a massive explosion. Within the explosion, the Memory-Memory shattered while a spirit screamed in agony as it was incinerated within the black Medals as they shattered. CycloneJokerGoldXtreme shot out of the hole as it sealed up before landing.

"You did it!" Akiko shouted as they ran up, "Ryuu-kun, arigatou."

"Chief."

"Arigatou, Kamen Riders!" Akiko cheered.

"Heh-heh," Shoutarou chuckled as he and Philip changed back to normal with all but Birth, who just walked off.

"Geo-kun?" Sonia pondered, "Oya-san, Philip-kun, where's Geo-kun?"

"We're not sure," Philip replied, "We think he's with OOO. Oh. Speaking of which, what about your wedding, Aki-chan?

"Eh?"

"Oh! The wedding!" Shoutarou gasped.

"Just where did OOO go?" Birth pondered as Akiko screamed.

* * *

A green and yellow manhole cover moved to the side, letting Eiji climb out.

"Hold on," Eiji spoke as he pulled Geo out, "We're safe! But this place…"

Geo, WarRock, and Eiji looked about. The place was bright and sunny with a few clouds about. Nearby was a statue of Jesus Christ with his arms spread out. As the two walked about with the FM-Ian in the Transer Cell, they noted just how…Spanish the place seemed to be.

"It looks just like Rio…" Eiji noted.

"You've been to Rio?" Geo asked.

"Hai. I'm a traveler," Eiji replied.

It was then samba music began to play. Eiji and Geo turned and started to blush heavily. A man in white was dancing along with a group of scantily clad women in multicolored plumage on their bodies. Geo nearly fainted when he began to think of Sonia wearing one of the outfits.

"Oh?-!" a voice gasped before a woman in red and gold (making Geo gain a nosebleed from how it fit on her) walked up, "Eiji-kun! Oh! And you have a friend!"

"G-g-g-g-g-Geo S-s-s-s-s-Stellar…" Geo stammered with a heavy blush.

"Chiyoko-san!" Eiji gasped.

"Eiji-kun, are you and Geo-kun here for Carnival?-!" Chiyoko asked with a flirting dance that caused Geo to look away and try to calm down his hormones.

"I am not a Hentai… I am not a Hentai… I am not a Hentai…" Geo repeated to himself.

"Then this place is…" Eiji gasped before Geo caught on.

"R-Rio de Janeiro!" Geo exclaimed in unison with the woman and man.

-Rio de Janeiro…during Carnival…- WarRock gasped as he began to shake before he let out a cheer and jumped out of the Transer Cell, "Arrrrrriba! Viva la Carnival!"

"Oh! One of those new WaveNavis I've heard so much about!" Chiyoko gasped.

"Name's WarRock, lady! Now let's get to Carnival!" WarRock cackled with glee.

"We got delayed. All the people in the city have gone already!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?-! Let's hurry!" WarRock whooped.

"Eiji-kun, Geo-kun, hurry! Hurry!" Chiyoko ordered.

"Samba!" everyone but Geo and Eiji cheered.

* * *

The wedding bells rang off as everyone sat down with Terui Ryuu standing at the altar in his best white suit. Outside the wedding hall, a woman wearing all black with her face covered by a black silk approached Akiko, Sonia, and Shoutarou.

"Are you Narumi Akiko-san?"

_'Melissa-san…'_ Akiko and Sonia thought.

"I came to give you a message."

* * *

_"I can never see my daughter again," Sokichi spoke as he moved his right sleeve up a bit, revealing the spider scurrying within his body, "So, Melissa. When my daughter gets married…Can you watch over her in my place?"_

* * *

"I see…The one Otou-san loved most…" Akiko whispered.

"Was you," Sonia smiled softly as Akiko let a tear escape from her eyes.

"Sonia!" Lyra called as she flew up as Melissa went to sit in the audience.

"What is it?" Sonia asked as she, Akiko, and Shoutarou turned to the phoenix FM-Ian before their eyes widened, "That's…!"

* * *

"Weren't you going to walk Aki-chan?" Philip whispered as Shoutarou sat down with Sonia.

**Kimi wa shiawase ka? Yume wa mou mitsukerareta ka? (Are you happy? Do you still have dreams?)**

Shoutarou smirked as he pointed over to the lone Akiko with Sonia. Philip looked over and gawked. Standing at Akiko's side was the ghostly image of Kamen Rider Skull.

**Soko ni ai wa aru ka? (Do you still have the love?)**

**"Itsuka" me "kiseki" mo matte irarenai nara ima wo (If you can't wait for "somebody" or "miracles"…)**

He removed his fedora as his armor shattered, revealing Sokichi. Akiko kept his arm around his as the bride made her way down the hall. Melissa sat down behind Watcherman and Santa-Chan and removed her hat.

**Kaeru shika nai sa (…then you have to change)**

**Marui chikyuu mo FOOKASU sureba (If you focus on the round Earth…)**

As Akiko and Sokichi walked down to the altar, everyone was silently giving praise to the girl (though many of them thought it was just her).

**Hekomi togari yugande iru mono sa (…you'll find dented and bent things)**

**HAMI-Dasu gurai ga (It's enough for them to stick out…)**

**Sou 3D WONDER WORLD (Yes, a 3D Wonder World!)**

As they walked, Sokichi placed his other hand on her arm and gently smiled softly at her.

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

_'Seems like Akiko and Sonia somehow learned the truth regarding Oya-san being Kamen Rider Skull,'_ Shoutarou recounted after the wedding

**Kanashimi wa kimi no FLAME (The sadness is your flame!)**

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

**Kanadou wa RISUKII na mono sa (That deep emotion is risky)**

**DON'T WORRY**

"I got an E-Mail from him!" Sonia gasped as she ran over to Shoutarou and Philip.

"Where is he?" the fedora-wearing detective asked.

**Kizu naraba ieru (If you're hurt, you'll heal)**

"He's in…" Sonic looked at the E-Mail and gawked, "He's in _Rio_?-!"

"Eh!-?" Shoutarou exclaimed.

**STAND UP TO GROW**

"Amazing…He must have ended up there after Core was destroyed," Philip noted.

**NO HURRY**

"He's down there with OOO-san," Sonia continued to read, "And WarRock just up and left after someone mentioned 'Carnival.'"

**Muneni moeru you na CORE ga areba (As long as you have a heart like a burning Core)**

"I'm not surprised. He's wanted to go there for months now," Lyra noted before Sonia typed something down, "…Sonia, what did you send?"

"Ano…I was hoping he could bring back one of those Carnival outfits," Sonia admitted sheepishly.

"S-Sonia!" Lyra exclaimed before pausing, "…Which one?"

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

"WarRock! Dammit, WarRock!" Geo growled as he and Eiji looked about for the pesky AM-Ian.

**Kanashimi wa kimi no FLAME (The sadness is your flame!)**

Nearby, WarRock sipped on a fruit cocktail with Jiraiya and a figure that was wearing a red and blue mask along with one of the women that had ruby-red hair and wore the same outfit Chiyoko was wearing, the woman sitting in the masked man's lap.

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

"You think they're going to find you anytime soon?" the man asked.

"Nah. Still, I can't believe that's really you. It's been some time since I last saw you here on Earth," WarRock admitted as Zero and X poured some more drinks with Model X and Model Z floating about.

**Kandou wa RISUKII na mono sa (The deep emotion is risky)**

"What can I say? I've given it up," the man shrugged, "My wife has returned."

"Oh you…" the woman giggled as she pecked the man's cheek.

"So tell me what happened next?" Jiraiya asked with a snicker.

**DON'T WORRY**

"He nearly fainted when Ciyoko-san tripped and fell on him," WarRock grinned, "Face full of chest, that's what he got! I thought he was going to have a stroke when I told him to think it was Sonia's chest!"

**Kizu naraba ieru (If you're hurt, you'll heal)**

"Bahahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed until the woman and man slugged him on the head.

"Idiot Hentai," the two stated.

"What? I want him to make a special book just for those two," WarRock explained.

**STAND UP TO GROW**

"Oh…" the two realized.

**NO HURRY**

"Oops."

**Mune ni moeru you na CORE ga areba (As long as you have a heart like a burning Core)**

"What do you mean 'Oops?-!'" WarRock exclaimed.

-Even in this life, they don't like perverts besides themselves- Model X noted.

-You remember back when we first met them in their first life?- Model Z asked.

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

-True. Incest- Model X 'nodded.'

"M-Model X!" the woman and man exclaimed with heavy blushed as WarRock laughed until the scene faded to black.

**BACK ∞BREAKER!**

"WarRock!" Eiji and Geo called out.

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

**HEART∞BREAKER!**

* * *

**Race: *No one wins***

**WarRock: What did you expect?-! That damn bird's going faster than anyone I've met!**

**Wolf: You got that right!**

**Lyra: Hai. Hai.**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Sonia: We've finally received a question! It's another from 'brave kid.'**

**Lyra: He's curious if EM-Ians can use GaiaMemories.**

**Ryuu: I do have something. *sees Geo and WarRock enter, a heavy blush adorning the former as he carried a backpack and a box while the latter was grinning and drunk* And I think I have the perfect test subject.**

**Geo: They'll have to find out when WarRock is sober...Next Chapter. *gets hugged tightly by Sonia***


	48. D: The Spies and Maximum Drive!

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE HOSHIENGER SEMINAR! ASK! ASK! ASK!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Philip: I have one GaiaMemory that only has one use. And I think I've found a perfect target. *stabs the GaiaMemory on WarRock's head***

**GaiaMemory: -KABUKI-**

**Shoutarou: ...*collapses laughing***

**Geo: W-WarRock?-!**

**Shoutarou: That looks good on you, WarRock!**

**WarRock: Hm? What just happened to me?**

**Philip: *hands WarRock a mirror* Here.**

**WarRock: W-w-what be this?-! *moves the mirror away to reveal WarRock was now a kabuki player***

**Philip: *as WarRock dances with Shoutarou playing a handheld drum* Kabuki is in the heart of the Japanese. Just as expected from the one who orders the most Japanese on Shoutarou's Credit Card.**

**Shoutarou: That was you?-!**

**WarRock: *points a folded fan at Philip* You scoundrel! *opens fan, revealing the Kanji for 'annoying' on it* What a dastardly thing to do to me! *laughs as he dances to Kabuki***

**Sonia: Well...It works. *sweatdrops***

* * *

"My lord, Orochimaru has failed, nari," a cloaked figure kneeled before a massive throne, a lone shaded figure sitting upon it.

"…I see," the figure noted, "Who was it that ended him?"

"It was Shooting Star Lyra Note, nari," the figure informed.

"It was foolish to make that man one of us, it seems," the figure noted, "Very well. As of this moment, I now appoint you as Number VIII…"

The figure's robes dropped, revealing a rust-colored flame engulfed in bronze armor. His left shoulder resembled two rusted nuts and a bolt. The right shoulder was that of a nut and rusted sparkplug. His neck was made of blue Tesla coils held down by rusted metal straps. His head was made of rusted metals with red eyes. A blue pump rose and lowered on the top of his head, surrounded by rusted bronze spikes. On the sides of his neck, just lining up with the jaw line, were two white spikes. In his left hand rested a staff, the top ending with a gold spear and four curved 'horns.'

"…Gaichi Daijin Baron Yogorex de Stein (Land Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein)."

"Please. Call me 'Yogostein,' nari," the FM-Ian replied with a salute.

"Will you head out to destroy them?" the figure asked.

"Not me. I learned from my past experiences that we need to study them first, nari. Balance Twins!"

A nearby door slid open. A figure emerged from the opening. She was that of a slender woman resembling an angel. She wore white robes, a silver brassier and thong hidden beneath her white robes, the right breast and things covered in silver plating. Her hair ended at her knees while her wings twitched.

"I am the Balance Twins' younger sister. My name is Tensou."

"I'm the older brother, Akuma."

The two looked down at her right hand. In it was a small figure. It was a sphere resembling a crimson and ebony skull with devil horns.

"Good, nari. Go find out what those damn Hoshienger are trying to do, nari!"

"Leave it to us!" Tensou and Akuma bowed.

* * *

***Music Start***

***The Windy Stabilizer blew in the wind as Double and Rockman looked down upon Futo City. The full moon shined down before The title appeared appeared with Kamen Rider Double's emblem behind it, the words 'Search for Maximum Drive' below the title. It cut to Shoutarou putting his Fedora on an then to Philip closing his book before cutting to Geo and Sonia taking out their Transer Cells***

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen doa wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on my door)**

***It cut to a shot of Geo and Sonia walking past a small pole with a wind instrument on it. It then cut to the two opening the door to the agency)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City (Got a feeling it's a case.)**

***It cut to Shoutarou flipping through a pile of pictures of the last chapter with the two before him. He threw them to the side and straightened his tie before it cut to a close-up of the type writer with the item at work***

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears on't suit this city)**

***It cut to Shoutarou and Geo running down an alley before preforming various wipes to either one of them or both of them talking/interviewing/interrogating various people of various ages with a humorous one of WarRock trying to interview/talk/interrogate a baby in its stroller and ending up getting hit in the face with the 'living water gun' the baby had***

**Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsukedasou (Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness!)**

***It cut to Akiko whacking the two on the head with her slipper before cutting to Philip writing down the word 'Keyword' on one of his boards with a but to Sonia looking up from a book in the library***

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume (I can't reach this dream alone)**

***It cut to Philip taking his hoodie's hood off and entering the Planetary Bookshelves before cutting to the AM Sages changing into the Star Break Cards and landing in Geo and Sonia's hands***

**(Kensaku suru mugen no aakaibu Kioku to iu umi e to Dive) [Look up from the infinite archive! Dive into the sea of memory!]**

***It cut to Philip reading something in the Bookshelves before showing it to WarRock, who nodded***

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half and Half (If it's with you, we can make it happen. Half and Half!)**

**Double Boiled Extreme!**

***It cut to a room filled with the various halves of Kamen Rider Double and the forms of Star Break Rockman has before cutting to Akiko, Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and Sonia running up to a crime scene as it was being blocked off by police tape. It cut to Terui Ryuu holding up the Accel GaiaMemory before a crime scene before cutting to Philip and shoutarou holding up their Cyclone and Joker GaiaMemories before cutting to Geo and Sonia engaging Denpa Henshin***

**W-B-X**

**Futari no Body & Soul (Two boy and soul...)**

**(Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori) hitotsu ni [(I will ride with only you and no other) ...In one!]**

***It cut to the halves going about before settling on CycloneJoker and Ice Pegasus in the room. It then cut to Accel changing into his Bike Form***

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no paatonaa deau toki (When I meet the ultimate partner...)**

**Kiseki okoru (So We can make it) [...It'll create a miracle]**

***It cut to the various forms of Double and Rockman: Star Break before it cut to the RevolGarry closed up around Double***

**Daburu wo sagase! (Search for W!)**

***It cut to Double driving on the HardBoiler with the RevolGarry driving behind it with Rockman riding on the top of it***

**W-B-X Crime and the City**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Shoutarou, Philip, Geo, and WarRock, their backs pressed against each other's back before cutting between it and the various forms of Double and Rockman before fading into the title with CycloneJokerXtreme Double and AM Sage Kaiser at the sides, mirroring each other's pose***

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"You're back!" Sonia shouted as she dashed up and pulled Geo into a hug, "…Did you get taller?"

"I blame WarRock and being in the Earth's core," Geo replied, standing at 176cm, "Mainly WarRock for eating that crystallized knowledge of the planet and that temporary evolution e went through when Eiji-san used the TaJaDol Combo."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Lyra asked.

"He'll be fine. He's an idiot," Philip replied.

"Good to have you back after a month," Shoutarou informed.

"Hai, hai. Anything happen?" Geo asked.

"Oh yeah," Shoutarou nodded with a chuckle, "Chief nearly ended up divorcing Terui."

"She did?"

"Hai. However, this has given Terui Ryuu a new power; Kamen Rider AccelBoost," Philip noted.

"Let's just hope Alcance doesn't get that upgrade," Lyra noted.

"Oh! Geo-kun, I bought these for when you came back," Sonia smiled as she went over to the small fridge and pulled out a box, the lid reading 'Fuuto's Tasitest Majuu,' "Ta-dah!"

"Sugoi…" Geo awed, "H-How did you know Majuu is my favorite dessert?"

"Philip-kun told me," Sonia replied.

* * *

"Have we found it?" Akuma pondered as Tensou walked about on Futo Tower with a group of Jammers in heavy coats, Tensou herself wearing a revealing jacket that hid her wings.

"How quaint and crafty, living in a billiards hall," Tensou noted as she looked through a pair of binoculars to see Geo walk in.

"Even that building will be laid bare by we Balance Twins," Akuma growled.

"Oh! That's cool, Aniki! Show me your bravery!"

"Little sister."

"Hm?" Tensou looked down at her big brother, Akuma looking up at her with a solemn expression.

"We won't know what'll happen on this dangerous mission. If it goes bad, you can abandon me and flee."

"What are you saying, Aniki?-!" Tensou gasped, "I'm sure…I'm sure you will come back!"

"L-Little sister…"

"Aniki…" Tensou whispered as she hugged the small skull-themed sphere, the Jammers all looking at their feet or turning away to cry silently at the touching scene, "For now, we part."

"Hai."

Tensou put a baseball cap on her head and assumed the pitching pose. She rose her front-facing leg as she reeled her throwing arm back. She quickly snapped back and shot Akuma, screaming, towards the Kaname Billiards/Narumi Detective Agency. He only made it halfway across the river before he landed into it with a splash.

"Ah…" Tensou slumped, "Ah…"

* * *

"You did that on purpose! You did that on purpose! Didn't you?-!" Akuma snapped as he shook the water off him.

"N-No, Aniki! I didn't!" Tensou sniffled before she threw him once more, "Aniki, go!-!"

* * *

"One more time!" Tensou shouted as she threw him again.

* * *

"This time for sure!" Tensou cried as one Jammer began to play on the closed miniature golf course on the floor with the others.

* * *

"How about this one?-!" Tensou pondered as the Jammer began to lay about, playing with their weapons, drawing on the walls, or reading a book.

"Oi!" Akuma screamed before he landed on the roof, "This is Older Brother. I've succeeded in infiltrating the enemy base."

* * *

"That's my Aniki!" Tensou proudly beamed, the Jammer giving their applause, "But from here on, any more mistakes will not be forgiven!"

_"You shouldn't be the one to say that!"_ Akuma screamed through their link, earning nods from the Jammers.

"Kyaa! I'm so embarrassed, Aniki!"

* * *

"Stealthy feet…" Akuma whispered as he rolled into the room, "There they are. Greasy feet."

"Saa, where's WarRock?" Shoutarou asked.

"I don't really know," Geo replied as Akuma rolled about behind the furniture, "I think he went back to the Hotel because of stomach pains."

"Is this because he ate the Earth's power?" Philip pondered.

"Nani?-!" Akuma gasped, "What great timing! Little sister, I've already learned some important information."

Ryuu suddenly turned his head towards Akuma's location. Akuma gulped silently as Ryuu began to walk over.

"Ryuu-kun, what is it?" Akiko asked.

* * *

"What is it, Aniki?-! Aniki!"

* * *

"This is bad…He's coming!" Akuma whispered in fright.

Ryuu bent down and reached his hand blow the couch. His arms went over Akuma before grabbing a GaiaMemory from under the couch. He held it up to the others.

"Oh! I've been wondering where that went," Philip gasped as he took the GaiaMemory.

He pulled out a black and blue camera. He quickly slid the GaiaMemory into the slot of the side.

**-BAT-**

The camera unfolded into a bat. It began to flap about the room before landing in Shoutarou's hand.

"Please don't do that, Ryuu-san," Sonia released a relieved sigh, "Demo…What is that?"

"The Camera-Bat," Shoutarou replied, "It uses a fake GaiaMemory to power it. We use it for our small machines, like the Frog Speaker."

* * *

"The Earth's power, nari?" Yogostein repeated, "I see. So this power is making the traitor ill, nari. Alright! Continue on nari! Find out how to obtain the Earth's power! We might be able to use it to make the Andromeda Key quicker!"

* * *

"Hai~!" Tensou giggled.

* * *

"As you command. I'll contact you again," Tensou noted before he rolled off and stopped behind the radio.

"That was delicious," Geo sighed in relief, "I've had nothing but Spanish Rice, refried beans, jalapenos, water, milk, a drink made out of limes, and burritos during Carnival."

"Glad you liked it, Geo-kun," Sonia smiled happily.

"Okay. Now let's get that manjuu!" Shoutarou grinned.

"Matte, Oya-san. We'll have some tea to go with it," Sonia informed as she swiped the box.

"Nani!-?"

"What is, Geo-kun?" Sonia asked.

"I just got an E-Mail from one of the Kuroko-san. WarRock isn't at the hotel!"

"Where could he have gone?" Sonia asked.

"Tch. He probably got lost," Shoutarou scowled, "Oi, Philip, do a look up on where he'd most likely be."

"W-What?-!" Akuma gasped silently as he went off to hide.

"Chief, stay here," Ryuu ordered, "Knowing Philip, once he gets the info, he might start looking up something he found."

"Geo, Sonia, we're going to your hotel," Shoutarou ordered as everyone walked out through one of the two doors.

"Here's my chance!" Akuma whispered as he rolled towards the first exit…only for him to end up getting stuck between the door and the opening thanks to Ryuu slamming it on his way out.

"Did you do that on purpose?-! Did you do that on purpose?-!" Akuma screamed silently at Ryuu.

* * *

"This is Little Sister. What happened, Aniki?" Tensou gasped, receiving silence as her reply, "Oi, Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!"

It was then she was about to throw her jacket off when the Jammers stopped her and began to hold her back.

"Let go, you meanies!" Tensou screamed.

_"I'm fine,"_ Akuma replied, causing the Jammers to release her, sending her on her firm rear, _"I've found the perfect point where I'll never be found!"_

"Where is that?" Tensou asked.

* * *

"Here."

_"Where?"_

"I said here!"

_"And I said where?-!"_

"Like I said, here!"

_"Like I said, where?-!"_

"Here. Try to find me," Akuma chuckled.

_"Oh. There's obviously no way for me to tell!"_

"Here!" Akuma snapped quietly, sitting inside a certain box of food being held by Sonia, "I'll never be found here."

"Oh, Geo-kun, I forgot to give you one of these," Sonia noted.

_'Crud,'_ Akuma thought as Sonia moved a hand through the box until she grabbed Akuma, "Eh? Eh? O-oi! D-don't!"

"Thanks," Shoutarou spoke as he swiped Akuma and bit on him.

"Oi! Oya-san, you baka!" Sonia fumed when Shoutarou spat Akuma out of his mouth.

"What is this?-! It's so hard and nasty tasting!" Shoutarou demanded as Akuma rolled out onto the roof of the hotel.

"What are you doin'?-!-!" Akuma screeched.

* * *

"Y-You okay, Aniki?-! Aniki!-!" Tensou screamed as she was held down by the Jammers.

_"I'm fine! Let your guard down and accidents happen! In every situation, I won't lose my cool,"_ Akuma ordered as the Jammers removed themselves from Tensou.

"Move!" Tensou ordered as she got up, "That's my Aniki!"

* * *

"But it hurts…" Akuma sniffled, "It hurts~"

* * *

"Calmly," Akuma whispered as Shoutarou walked away from a tatama mat, revealing Akuma peeking out from under it.

* * *

"Be composed," Akuma spoke as he stuck to the ceiling as Geo walked up the stairs of the hotel suite.

* * *

"Be cool," Akuma whispered as he sat in plain sight amongst various demon skulls as Sonia walked by it.

* * *

"Be hard," Akuma continued as the trio entered the agency, the FM-Ian attached to Shoutarou's back.

* * *

"Perfect!" Akuma whispered excitedly as he laid in a cup amongst silverware.

* * *

"Seems like he's not anywhere," Ryuu noted as he walked into the agency.

"Seems my look up failed," Philip slumped.

"Just where did he go?" Geo pondered.

"Maybe something happened to WarRock," Sonia noted.

"I've got nothing left to chant!" Akuma whispered as he looked down on everyone from a bookshelf.

"Do you think it's because Akiko always calls him a 'mutt?'" Shoutarou asked, earning a slipper reading 'Liar' on it, "Ite!"

"Baka! That's not it! Isn't it because you splashed tea on him before they got stuck in Rio for a week, Sonia-chan?"

"Splashed?-!" Sonia gasped, appalled at the accusation, "I was still trying to get used to my new center of gravity! Geo-kun, did something happen back in Rio?"

"Aside from him running off until the last three days of Carnival?" Geo sweatdropped.

"Hai," Sonia replied.

"Well…Hai. Eiji-san used him as a pillow when he ended up having a drinking contest with Chiyoko-sama," Geo replied.

* * *

_"You're drooling! You're drooling! Hey! You're drooling!"_

_"Zzz…" Eiji snored as Geo took pictures._

* * *

"…I admit that I'm keeping those pictures for blackmail," Geo admitted.

"That must be it," Sonia noted.

"That's it, isn't it?" Lyra asked.

"Eh?-! N-Now hold on, you two. Your next lesson, _never_ jump to conclusions until you find the missing," Shoutarou ordered.

"You think he's out at a sweets shop?" Akiko asked, earning strange looks from everyone, "…What?"

"Stop talking and get back to searching!" Akuma snapped quietly, "Just when can I leave?-!"

"What's wrong with them?" WarRock, an ice pack on his head, asked.

"Hmm? It seems that WarRock disappeared," Philip replied.

"Really?-!"

"Yeah. WarRock, do you know where WarRock is?"

"I don't."

"Hmm…" Philip nodded before he looked at WarRock and smiled, "Good to have you back, WarRock."

"Ahhh! WarRock!" Shoutarou shouted, causing everyone but the hidden Akuma to run up.

"Where were you?-!" Geo asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?-!" Lyra demanded, seeing WarRock wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat with sunglasses.

"I thought going down to the river would help with the damn hangover," WarRock replied, "I was basking in the sun with my ice pack on my head when these high school girls, including Queen and Elizabeth, surrounded me. They all said, 'Oh no! He's amazing! What kind of WaveNavi are you?' I've been spending hours running all over and trying to hide from them. Damn this Summer Vacation thing! Damn it! I just want to sleep! Ugh! My…My stomach…"

"WarRock!" Geo exclaimed.

"That's not useful information for us!" Akiko screamed as WarRock collapsed.

"That's right! That's right!" Akuma growled underneath his breath.

* * *

"No more high school girls…" WarRock sobbed in his half-sleep as he laid on the bed, a larger ice pack covering his face with a thermometer in his mouth.

"WarRock…" Lyra whispered.

"Amazing…" Philip gasped as he looked at WarRock's symbol, watching it seemingly change at a pace slower than a snail, "Are the fragments of the Earth's power, the Memory GaiaMemory, causing his body to change?"

"He better not puke," Shoutarou scowled from his table.

"Oya-san, have you ever used the Accel GaiaMemory for Double?" Sonia asked.

"No. We've agreed to never let Cyclone, Accel, and Xtreme Memory to be used together," Shoutarou replied, "CycloneAccelXtreme is something that only Terui and Philip can use."

"I would rather not work with him as Double," Philip agreed.

"Seconded," Ryuu snorted, "I'm Kamen Rider Accel."

"Is it powerful?" Geo asked.

"A lot if I'm right," Shoutarou replied, "It probably could've taken down Kamen Rider Core by itself…_and_ with one attack!"

"Oh my…" Sonia gasped.

"Never underestimate the Earth, Sonia. It's power is so vast that it can bring the dead back to life with all its knowledge," Philip replied, causing Akuma to silently gawk.

"Sonia, has this Umemori Genta ever told you about other Super Sentai?" Shoutarou asked.

"Hai. I remember one Super Sentai he told us about; the Gaoranger. When they had their powers, they stayed on a floating island."

"A floating island?" Ryuu snorted.

"There's no way such a thing exists!" Akuma shouted as he began to jump up and down.

"What?-!" Geo gasped.

"Who are you?-!" Shoutarou demanded.

"The guy you bit!" Akuma snapped as he rammed himself at Shoutarou's forehead, "Noticing me now is too late! I am Planet FM's top spy! The older Balance Twin, Akuma! I've heard everything about this planet and its power! Now I-Ahh!-!-!"

"Impressive," Philip noted as he nodded to Sonia, holding a baseball bat.

* * *

"Nani?-!" Akuma screamed as he soared over the Futo Tower.

"Aniki! Where is he?-!" Tensou screamed as she and the Jammers ran about, trying to catch him, "Aniki! Aniki! Over there! Catch him!"

"Ah!" Akuma screamed as he hit the roof, face-first…and five meters away from them.

"Oops! Aniki!" Tensou cried as she ran over and gently picked him up into her cupped hands, "Aniki, Daijobu?"

Drums banged in the air. Tensou and the Jammers slowly turned to see a wall of white cloth held by the Kuroko-san. It moved away, revealing Genta, Grey, Solo, Forrest, and Ace, wearing their robes/sushi seller outfit.

"Yo!" Genta smirked before the RevolGarry drove up and opened, revealing the others.

"Cousin Genta!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Minna," Geo gasped.

"Your moms told us to come here to make sure you guys were okay," Naruto replied as WarRock struggled to stay awake.

**"What happened to WarRock?"** Kyuubi asked.

"He ate something he shouldn't have," Geo replied.

"Are you sure you should be here, WarRock?" Lyra asked.

"No way I'm lettin' these stinks have all the fun," WarRock panted.

"Eavesdropping is a pretty poor hobby to have," Philip scolded, "Even if you weren't FM-Ians, we won't let you go free with that information."

**-CYCLONE! JOKER! ACCEL!-**

"Henshin/Hen…Shin!"

**-CYCLONEJOKER! ACCEL! XTREME-**

"Transer Cell!"

"SushiChanger!"

"GongChanger!"

"Model A!"

"Denpa Henshin!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

"Hibike! Howl of the Beast! Beast On!"

"Rock On!"

"Shooting Star Rockman! Stellar Geo!"

"Shooting Star Lyra Phoenix! Hikari-Yami Sonia!"

"Shooting Star Kyuubi IX! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Shooting Star Burai! Uno Solo!"

"Shooting Star Axl! Hunter Grey!"

"Shooting Star ShinkenGold! Umemori Genta!"

"Courage, my potential becoming my style! Steel Potential! Shooting Star GekiForest! Jungle Forrest!"

"Hoshienger!" the six EM Warriors declared.

_"Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme!"_

"Kamen Rider…Accel!"

_"Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoero!"_

"Saa, furikiru ze (Now…Let's get shaking)!"

"A-Accel!" Kyuubi IX gasped.

"That's not Alcance," Lyra Phoenix argued.

**-ENGINE! JET!-**

Accel roared as he fired an energy attack from his Engine Blade. Tensou screamed as she tossed her cloak off, letting her angel wings cover her and protect her from the attack.

"Jammer-domo, ikuze!"

The Jammers roared as they and the heroes began to charge. Axl A-Transed into Wolf Woods and the two wolfs began to punch, kick, and slash at the Jammers. ShinkenGold held up DaiGoyou and began to fire Hidden Disks from him. He ducked and pulled out SakanaMaru while making DaiGoyou used DaiHenge. DaiGoyou chopped down two Jammers as ShinkenGold sliced down three more.

"Yosh!"

**"Goyou de! Goyou de! Goyou de!"** DaiGoyou shouted as he began to use his spin attack.

"GekiWaza: Hou-Hou Dan!" GekiForest roared as a green energy wolf mauled the Jammers in his path.

"Upper Claw! Wide Claw!" Axl-Wolf Woods howled.

Burai kept his left hand behind his back as he used Laplace in his sword form. Nearby, Rockman kicked a Jammer in the face and shot at another…only for smoke to come out of WarRock's mouth.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna barf…" WarRock moaned.

"Crap," Rockman sweatdropped, "ShinkenGold!"

"Hai!" ShinkenGold shouted as he tossed the Kyoryuu Disk to him.

"Arigatou!" Rockman replied as he jumped over a Jammer. A slot appeared on WarRock's head. He put the disk into the slot and spun it. Flames covered him before Rockman gained a red and gold sleeveless jacket with large rim on the neck. In his free hand was the Kyoryuu Origami.

"Shooting Star Hyper Rockman," Rockman stated as his blade extended and decapitated ten in one swing.

Kyuubi IX hummed as he tapped the ground, laying on his side lazily. Some of the Jammer spotted him and charged.

"Now's my chance!" Kyuubi IX grinned as he jumped away.

A rope attached to his left foot tugged and the Jammers tripped over it. He got up and used his claws to slash at a charging Jammer. He used a BattleCard to make a large hammer.

"Do-Re-Mi-Fa-Mi-Re-Do!" Kyuubi IX sang with each bop he gave to one of the fallen Jammers.

**-ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

Accel roared as he slashed a large energy 'A' around him.

"Zetsubō ga omae-tachi no gōru da (Your goal is…Despair)!" Accel declared as he popped the Engine Memory out, causing the Jammers to explode.

_"Prism Bicker!"_

**-PRISM! PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

_"Ha!"_ Double roared as he slashed his Prism Bicker's blade into the Jammers, causing them to explode with each hit.

**-THANKS FOR WAITING! IKA DENPA-ORIGAMI! EBI DENPA-ORIGAMI!-**

"Thanks for waiting! Kita DaiKaiOh!" ShinkenGold declared from within his robot.

**-KITA-KITA-KITA!-**

Kita DaiKaiOh unleashed a relentless assault of stabs at the remaining Jammers, destroying them all.

"Yosh!" Lyra Phoenix cheered.

"We may appear beaten but the plan was just to tire you guys out! Now we'll quickly finish you off!" Akuma roared.

"Ikuze, Aniki!" Tensou giggled.

With that, she squeezed Akuma a bit before she threw him. Akuma shot all over, striking the group with multiple strikes. He shot back to Tensou and she caught him in a wing.

"We got them, Aniki!"

"How do you like that?-!"

"Not a lot…" Kyuubi IX grunted, "But you'll hate this more! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten Kyuubi IX appeared. The eleven nine-tailed EM Warriors charged with a battle cry.

"Juichi Rasnegan!" the Kyuubi IX team roared, slamming their attacks into Tensou's stomach, sending her into a wall.

"Ah! Ite…" Tensou sniffled before looking down at her hand, "Aniki, Daijobu?-! Aniki!"

"Well…"

"Where does it hurt, Aniki?"

"Nice job, Kyuubi IX!" GekiForest patted the real fox EM Warrior on the back as the clones vanished in plumes of smoke.

"You meanies!" Tensou pouted.

"Little sister, it's time," Akuma frowned.

"Hai! We'll show those meanies our true power!" Tensou nodded.

An indent appeared on Tensou's forehead. She placed Akuma in the indent, causing a red smoke to billow out of him. It engulfed the two before dissipating, revealing a young child. He wore nothing but white robes with gold cuffs on his arms and legs. His blond hair ended at his shoulder with angel wings on the sides of his head. Violet markings adorned his body. On his forehead were two horns while he had six angel wings and six devil wings on his back with a spiked devil's tail on his rear.

_"We are TensouAkuma,"_ the child spoke before storm clouds appeared above them all, _"Now die."_

Lightning rained down on them all. Everyone screams as small explosions littered about them, knocking them all, except for Double and Rockman, out of their transformations. They flew over to Sonia. They rose their hand into the air and lightning began to form in it.

_"And now for your end!"_ TensouAkuma roared as they prepared to end Sonia.

"No!-!-!" Rockman screamed.

WarRock grunted before he began to scream, a green light beginning to erupt from every available opening on him. A pillar of emerald green energy erupted around Rockman as WarRock's head broke apart, revealing a sleeker device over Rockman's arm. The shockwave following the pillar's appearance knocked TensouAkuma away from Sonia and Lyra.

"G-Geo-kun…" Sonia whispered.

**-CYCLONE! JOKER! CYCLONEJOKER!-**

From the pillar, Rockman emerged as the Henshin music played. Behind Double CycloneJokerXtreme and AccelTrial's masks, six eyes widened in shock. The left half of Rockman's body was now a fusion of his armor and that of Double's Cyclone Half while the right was the same, but with Double's Joker Half. Rockman's head was now covered by WarRock's head with a visor in his jaws that shielded Rockman's face. Separating the two sides was a silver double-bar, much like Double had. A cape fluttered behind Rockman's left half. At his waist was the Double Henshin Belt with a Cyclone T2 GaiaMemory and a Joker T2 GaiaMemory in its slots.

_ "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero (Now, count up your sins)!"_ Rockman declared in unison of the voices of Geo and WarRock.

**Cue – Kamen Rider Double Soundtrack: CYCLONE EFFECT**

"He did it…" Sonia gasped.

"He's…He's…" Double CycloneJokerXtreme gasped in Philip's voice.

"Oi! What the hell?" the Shoutarou half barked.

"Did the crystallization of the Earth's Memories that WarRock consumed do this?" the Philip half pondered.

"Interesting," Ryuu noted as he got up.

**-TRIAL!-**

"Hen…Shin!"

**-TRIAL!-**

"You bastard!" TensouAkuma roared as he rained down a barrage of crimson energy arrows at Rockman.

Rockman looked up and merely spread out his arms. A powerful twister blew away the arrows and sent them back at TensouAkuma. The fused Balance Twins screamed as the attacks slammed into them. Rockman charged at TensouAkuma and released a frenzy of punches and kicks, adding a wind effect when they were his Cyclone T2 Half's strokes. The Left Half pulled out the Joker T2 GaiaMemory and put it into the slot of his right side.

**-JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

_"Joker Extreme!"_

Rockman floated into the air via green tornado. He spread his arms out in a unified 'W' shape and flew directly at TensouAkuma. The two halves split down the middle in mid-fall. They proceeded to slam their feet into TensouAkuma's torso, becoming one once more. He flipped and walked away from the FM-Ian. He gently picked up Sonia and Lyra and walked from the exploding fused FM-Ian.

_"This clinches it,"_ Dual Rockman stated as a little girl NetNavi with pink hair and a little boy NetNavi with bird wings remained from the two destroyed FM-Ians.

* * *

_'Today was an interesting one. I saw another of the latest enemy of the Earth-The FM-Ians-and have to admit that those Hoshienger are more than enough. Geo and Sonia are planning to leave Monday. Bad idea in my opinion since Monday is an evil day. But I digress…'_ Shoutarou thought before looking up from his typewriter to see Philip sleeping on the bed with the boy NetNavi in his arms, _'The moment Philip saw the boy that was the Akuma half of TensouAkuma-and vice-versa-, he immediately wanted to adopt the kid. The boy and girl both lost their memories from what we can gather, so I guess it's okay. Philip even let me name him. …I chose the best name, the perfect Hard-Boiled name of all. His name is Hidari Narumi Sokichi. We've decided he's going to be homeschooled by Philip. … … …I'm not sure if I'm terrified of letting him teach or happy I'm not paying for school. That and just how are we going to hide those wings he has? As for the little girl, she's currently the foster child of the middle schooler and Terui, the bastard. Still can't believe they named her 'Wakana' in honor of Philip's sister. The damn cat likes her and Sokichi just like he did with Philip's sister. However, at least now I've learned more about the Hoshiengers along with the Super Sentai now that Umemori Genta is here. To think there was another group of heroes besides the Kamen Riders.'_

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Santa-chan grinned as he pulled out a pile of presents.

"The blue are for Sokichi-chan and the pink are for Wakana-chan!" Queen smiled.

"Say 'cheese,' you two!" Elizabeth smiled as Watcherman began to take pictures.

"Th-Thank you…" Wakana whispered as she hid behind Sokichi, hugging Mick close while he purred.

"Yay! …Ano…What's Christmas, Tou-san?" Sokichi asked.

"Ack! No-no-no-no-no-no!" Shoutarou yelped as he stopped Philip from going to the Gaia Library, "This isn't the time for that. Sokichi, Christmas isn't until December the 25th. Santa-chan celebrates it every day to bring it to everyone in Futo all year."

"That's right!" Santa-chan grinned.

"We've decided that today is your birthday, you two!" Sonia giggled.

"We don't know when you two were born, but we decided that today would be the best day for it," Geo added as he and Sonia handed them the smallest presents first when Geo earned the slipper.

"Iie! Bigger ones first!" Akiko argued.

"Hold on. I've read that on Birthdays, cake comes before presents," Philip noted.

"Breasts before cake!" Watcherman added as he held up an order of fried chicken.

"Iie! Sushi!" Genta declared as he held up a sushi platter.

As the adults argued, Queen, Elizabeth, Geo, and Sonia helped the two open the presents. Wakana awed at the sports and fashion items while Sokichi was enjoying his new books and detective kit. Elizabeth made sure to get pictures for Watcherman's blog for him as the adults began to end up with Akiko beating them all on the head with her slippers.

* * *

"So why didn't you choose to leave today?"

"Hm?"

Geo looked over at Shoutarou as the man walked up. Nearby, the other older people, Naruto, Solo, and Forrest were setting something up with Sonia, the EM-Ians, and Philip keeping an eye on the kids. Philip was actually giving a lesson on lessons to them all.

"Well…Sonia-chan made a promise to Philip that he could hear 'Extreme Dream,' remember?" Geo reminded.

"Oh, yeah…" Shoutarou nodded before dropping a box on Geo's lap, "Enjoy. I think you've earned it. If not, then you better learn to earn it."

Geo blinked at his Oya-san before looking down at the box. He slowly opened it and his eyes widened a bit. Slowly, he looked over at the mirror Shoutarou had just taken out. He adjusted the brim and gave a smirk. The midnight-black and star-themed fedora looked rather nice. He just wondered if the rest would too.

"Heh. Now you look like a detective," Shoutarou smirked with a snap of his left hand.

"Arigatou, Oya-san," Geo bowed.

"Maa, maa…Just be prepared if I decide to come visit you two with Philip sometime," Shoutarou waved the teen off before handing him a rectangular box, "Had this custom made just like the fedora. It's for the girl."

Geo nodded. He looked over and couldn't help but give a smile at the sight. Philip was currently knocked out while Wakana was holding a hissing Mick back. Sokichi was busy looking at the GaiaMemory that Mick had dropped to not notice his adopted father knocked out. Sonia was trying to hold back her giggles with a hand over her mouth.

"Ta-dah! It's ready!" Queen grinned.

"Yatta! We're going to actually hear a new song from Sonia Strum!" Elizabeth cheered.

"It's been years since I've last heard her sing," Naruto noted, "And that was on a CD."

"Lyra, I'm going to need your help with this song," Sonia giggled as she stood up.

"Hai," Lyra nodded as Sonia walked onto the small stage in the room.

"Oi, Philip, get up. She's singing," Shoutarou ordered.

"Extreme Dream?" Philip asked as he sat up, much to the awe of the two children.

"Hai," Shoutarou nodded as Sonia began to play.

**Kimi to nara kanau ki ga suru (I get a feeling it'll come true if I'm with you)****  
Makeru ki ga shinai It's breakin through (Don't feel like losing; it's breakin through)  
Jishin wo nakushite, sugoshita toki, sore ha (Losing confidence in the times that past)  
Don't forget my friend**

**Kono nagare ni notte, yukeru took made ikou (Ride on this flow, and go wherever you can go)**  
**Atarashii memori te ni ireyou (Collecting new memories)**

**Kimi ga kokoro no subete wo ukeiretara (When you've accepted everything about your heart)**  
**Mou kowai mono ha nai sa Nobody's Perfect (There'll be nothing scary anymore; nobody's perfect)**  
**Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baransu de miseru (Right and left—with the ultimate balance they'll show you)**  
**That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS**

**Shinjiaeru no ha sekaijyuu (The person I can trust in this world)**  
**Sagashitemitatte Just only you! (I've searched to find that it's just only you!)**  
**Katte ni ochikonde, nigeyou to shitemitemo (Even if you become depressed, or try to run away)**  
**Won't let you go!**

**Kaze ga machi wo totte, futari tsutsunda shunkan (The moment wind passed through the city and enveloped the two of us)**  
**Atarashii memori hajimarunda (A new memory begins)**

**Dareka wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta (Before believing anyone, continue being)**  
**Jibun de ari tsuzukeyou Nobody's Perfect (What you're believed to be; nobody's perfect)**  
**Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress (Right and left—progress with this perfect balance)**  
**That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS**

**Owaranai yume wo mitsuzuketeikou kimi to (Dream a never-ending dream with you)**  
**Stay! Stay this way!**  
**Atarashii chikara kanjiteiru nara kitto (If you can feel the new power, then surely)**  
**Hontou no kiseki ha koko kara da (The real miracle starts here)**

**Kimi ga kokoro no subete wo ukeiretara (When you've accepted everything about your heart)**  
**Mou kowai mono ha nai sa Nobody's Perfect (There'll be nothing scary anymore; nobody's perfect)**  
**Migi to hidari kyuukyoku no baransu de miseru (Right and left—with the ultimate balance they'll show you)**  
**That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS**

**Dareka wo shinjiru mae ni, shinjirareta (Before believing anyone, continue being)**  
**Jibun de ari tsuzukeyou Nobody's Perfect (What you're believed to be; nobody's perfect)**  
**Migi to hidari kanpeki na baransu de Progress (Right and left—with this perfect balance they'll progress)**  
**That's a miracle dream EXTREME DREAMS**

"Sugei! Sugei, Sonia-sama!" Watcherman applauded with Genta.

"You were great!" Genta whistled.

"Hooray!" Santa-Chan cheered.

"Sugei…" Elizabeth awed.

"Why did she retire when she has a voice like that? She's like an angel!" Queen exclaimed.

"It's because she was still a kid then and the stress was literally killing her," WarRock whispered before blinking, "Why did I know that?"

"You tapped into the Planetary Shelves," Philip explained, "Amazing…So _that_ was 'Extreme Dreams.' My research on Sonia Hikari-Yami in now complete."

"Oi. What did you mean I went into them?" WarRock pondered as Philip walked off, "Ah! Matte!"

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Sonia: Aw man...No one gave new questions. We want some questions, people!**

**Shoutarou: I have one. Oi, Genta, you know about the Kamen Riders? Have you worked with one before?**

**Genta: Heh-heh. Well...You'll have to find out...*points at you* Next Chapter.**


	49. Forte: Emperor of UnderNet

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE HOSHIENGER SEMINAR! ASK! ASK! ASK!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Geo: So, really, Genta-san, do you know any other Kamen Riders?**

**Genta: Yosh! There's this cool guy, Tsukasa-chan. He becomes Kamen Rider Decade and can turn into other Kamen Riders! Then there's Yusuke-chan, Kamen Rider Kuuga. We worked together with Take-chan and the others in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger to fight a Gedoushuu who gained the powers of a Kamen Rider. *frowns* The guy's powers he took was a thieving bastard! He was Daiki Kaito and he tried to steal Ika-chan!**

* * *

Two figures were sitting in a well-kept, stunning bar. Both wore pure white clothing. The first of them was a young, mature woman. To many a man, she seemed to be perfect in everything. The other was a man wearing a white suit. The two were playing a simple game of cards. The woman smiled.

"Full House. Looks like I win."

"Sorry. Straight Flush. You agreed to do anything my partner and I asked if I won, remember?"

"And what might you want?" the woman asked as she took the man's hand gently before he took a drink.

"I don't like the liquor here. I want to taste a sweeter drink."

* * *

"Oh…Hurry up with the cleaning!" Meiru whined a bit as she dusted a vase.

"You two certainly are excited, nya," Copy noted in a feather duster form that Haruka as using.

"Well what did you expect, Copy? Geo and Sonia are coming home now that they have the Maximum Drive. With this, we might be able to last longer against the FM-Ians," Saito chuckled as he worked on a laptop, _'Even after the last few years, I still feel awkward using one of these…'_

"Hurry, hurry! We must make this structure fit for the Princess's return!" Yamato ordered, wearing a butler's outfit with a Kuroko-San's masked hat, as he and a group of Kuroko-San scrubbed the floors and walls.

"I'm still not used to knowing our daughter is the blood-daughter of the Queen of the Undernet herself," Saito sweatdropped.

"And she already has one of Serene-chan's former partners under her," Meiru giggled, "I'm sure everyone will enjoy having some tea once we're done here."

"Tadaima!"

"Oh no! They're here!" Hope gasped.

"I am fortunate that we took care of the outside before moving within, men and women," Yamato noted to the Kuroko-San, earning nods from them all, "Prepare!"

"We're in here!" Saito called.

"Present bows!" Yamato ordered as he and the Kuroko-san kneeled and bowed as Sonia, Geo, Genta, Naruto, and Solo walked in, "Princess, we are honored to see you have returned safely!"

"S-Sonia!-?" Saito exclaimed.

"Hai, Tou-chan," Sonia waved as Meiru and Hope hugged their respective child.

"Y-You…Oi…" Saito moaned as he collapsed.

"Ah! Tou-chan!" Sonia gasped.

"Hurry! Hurry! Get water quickly!" Yamato ordered as the Kuroko-san began to run about akin to chickens that recently lost their heads, "Hold on, Saito-Dono!"

* * *

"So…The Earth has a power beyond what we have known?" the figure pondered.

"That is correct, nari. The last transmission I received from Akuma and Tenshi before their defeat was the power the Earth has given to WarRock and his human partner, Geo Stellar, nari," Yogostein informed as screens showing Double Noise appeared all over with some showing the transformation and other the Maximum Drive.

"Hmm…Impressive. I knew it was a good idea to revive you, Yogostein."

"Thank you, nari."

"Send out our latest pick."

"Of course, nari," Yogostein bowed before leaving, _'This time, the Earth will become polluted, nari…'_

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal Shooting Star Accel in place of Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

"Onee-chan, where's Wa'ro'k?" Volt asked as Saito was looking at Lyra.

"He's getting used to his new body. He evolved again," Sonia replied.

"You got that right. I didn't even know that you guys could evolve to _that_!" Naruto grinned as he looked at Forrest.

"Well…It was a shocker for me," Forrest admitted.

"I'm amazed that he asked Genta for help," Geo admitted.

* * *

"Heh. I never thought you could evolve to this point, Rock-chan," Genta grinned as he and Mako walked beside the sushi cart.

WarRock just pushed the cart along, wearing a star-themed version of Genta's outfit. His recently evolution had occurred the night they were about to leave. He was now the size of a human adult. He had a lower half to his body instead of radiation, now various shades of blue with the feet resembling dragon legs. He also had a tail ending in a trident tip. The horns on the sides of his head had extended on the centers by six inches while the horn on his snout had extended five inches and was pointing ahead. His four wings had fused into just a pair of wings with a star-colored underside.

"Thanks. And thank you for letting me do this today. Sushi selling is quite a fascinating subject and it's a bit difficult to make the sushi."

"You kidding me? You're better than me!" Mako pouted, "Oh, Cepheus-sama, what did I do to end up with these two and poor skills in making sushi?"

"You tried to take over the world?" WarRock guessed.

"Quiet, you," Mako pouted, cutely.

"Oh! Customers!" Genta exclaimed as he pointed ahead.

Unaware to them, a figure observed them from the Wave Roads. Accel gritted his teeth beneath his mask. It appeared that WarRock had evolved once more. Damn them! They were supposed to be killed by the Dopants. Them and those alien lovers! Well, if the Dopants failed…He stopped when he felt it. Another FM-Ian had appeared.

* * *

"And just when I was about to relax…" Geo sighed as the bells went off.

"You're not going anywhere," Saito scowled as he dragged Geo off, "I need to…_chat_ with you about my daughter."

"Help me!" Geo pleaded, yet the only other one there-Sonia-had left.

A loud clang was heard before Saito collapsed. Geo looked to see that his own mother had used Copy, now a Frying Pan, on him. Geo nodded before he ran off.

* * *

"Damn it. These guys never learn," Kyuubi IX groaned as he sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the Jammers, hitting them in their necks.

"Really! If you're too obstinate, you're not going to find someone," Lyra Phoenix scolded as she got five with her axe before Rockman and Burai used a pair of Break Sabers to take down three each.

Rockman had his armor altered once more. His armor was thinner and seemed to be more akin to a mixture of a dragon without its wings and his first form. WarRock's head was still Rockman's hand while Shooting Star Emblems now adorned his other hand and legs. His visor now made his eyes completely hidden while a white guard hid the rest of his face.

"How do you like that?-!" WarRock taunted before ShinkenGold blurred beside them and closed his Sakanamaru, the heads of fifty Jammers coming right off.

"Let's go, minna!" ShinkenGold declared as he saw three giant Jammers appear.

**-THANKS FOR WAITING! EBI-ORIGAMI DENPA! IKA-ORIGAMAI DENPA! TAKA-ORIGAMI DENPA!-**

"Thanks for waiting! DaiKaiOh Kita-Wings!" ShinkenGold declared from within the mecha.

** "DaiGoyou! DaiHenge!"** DaiGoyou roared as he grew to full size.

"A-Trans! Taurus Flame!" Axl declared before turning into the bovine and proceeding to use a burning tackle, "Ox Tackle!"

"GekiWaza: Rin-Rin Ken!" GekiForest declared as he sent a Shigeki-manifested GekiWolf at the Jammers.

"Ika-Ebi-Taka Arrow Assault!" ShinkenGold declared as he made it rain Denpa-made arrows at the giant Jammers while DaiGoyou released the Hiden Disuku Midareuchi on the last one, destroying all three.

"Let's go! Kageton: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Kyuubi IX roared as he created a thousand Shuriken the size of wheels and sent them all at the Jammers.

"Burai Break!"

"Leaf Tornado!" Rockman: Wood Dragon roared as the attacks combined to defeat the Jammers.

"Heh. We're not too shabby," WarRock smirked before someone began to whistle, "Hm?"

"Who's whistling?" GekiForest pondered as everyone regrouped.

"Don't know," Rockman replied, "Noise Change: Double."

**-LUNATRIGGER-**

A figure appeared in a swirl of Denpa. He was a fusion of a samurai and a shinobi. His jumpsuit and armor were all a bloody red. Intricate designs of various dragons and tigers were on his armor while his torso had a skull on it. His head was that of a tiger's but with dragon horns and eyes. On his hips were a pair of tanto while his back had a cross-shaped sword on the back.

"Who's this guy?" GekiForest pondered.

"I am RyuuToraOh. Did you know…boredom is a most repugnant disease. There are only two treatments. Money…"

Everyone tensed as they felt the killing intent coming off RyuuToraOh.

"…and battle."

ShinkenGold charged first. He spun the Sushi Disk on Sakanamaru.

"Hyakumai Oroshi!" ShinkenGold declared.

RyuuToraOh and ShinkenGold raced past each other, both drawing a sword. The two sheathed them and ShinkenGold changed back into Genta, the man bloodied from various slashes on his body.

"Genta!" Lyra Phoenix gasped before the group all began to fire off energy blasts, only for each other to be merely waved off by the FM-Ian.

"How weak…much too weak. Amuse me more!" RyuuToraOh declared as he blurred before Rockman and slashed him away.

Not one of them could even touch the enemy. He merely acted as if he were in a dance. Burai was the first to lose his Denpa-Henshin with GekiForest going next. Kyuubi IX roared as he charged with a Rasengan, only for his hand to be caught and his torso slashed at, forcing him out of Denpa-Henshin. He spun and took down Lyra Phoenix and Axl next. Rockman growled as he charged.

**-HEATMETAL-**

Rockman pulled out his MetalShaft. He began to swing at the FM-Ian, only for his weapon to be tossed out of his hands by the enemy's tanto before he was given three slashes from it.

**-METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!-**

_"Metal Branding!"_ Rockman declared.

"How weak," RyuuToraOh scoffed before easily batting the Maximum Drive away and then stabbing Rockman in the gut, forcing him back into Geo.

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped before the FM-Ian slumped with a sad sigh.

"Right now, I could die of boredom," RyuuToraOh sighed before holding his tanto up, "Look at this."

"Nani?-!" Sonia gasped as they watched the FM-Ian stab himself.

"How about this?-! Now this wound on my chest is my weak point. If you aim here…" He pulled Geo up, "…You might win."

He dropped Geo.

"How fun! I haven't enjoyed myself in quite some time. Saa…Fight!-!-! …No. Run away! I am letting you go. Get out of my sight."

"You bastard…" WarRock growled as the FM-Ian walked off.

* * *

"Now I'm really glad that I made you all keep those Recovery 300 BattleCards with you," Roll sighed in relief.

"I hate to admit it, but our attacks had no effect," Solo scowled.

"We just need to think of a way to beat the guy!" Naruto growled.

"He let us go. Maybe we don't need to fight him?" Grey pondered.

**"Are we supposed to just stay and cower?"** Kyuubi growled.

"Uh…What's WarRock doing?" Hope asked.

"He's looking up that guy," Lyra replied.

"I have it. 'Flare up! The King's Spiraling Phoenix shall defeat the evil enemy,'" WarRock quoted before frowning, "I do not know of something like that. The Gaia Library is being a bit moody with that information."

"Maybe it involves a person that's been dead for some time?" Genta guessed.

"Possibly. I'll try to do a deeper look-up," WarRock informed.

* * *

"This just isn't our day," Sonia sighed as she walked with Ashe, Luna, Bud, Zack, and Grey.

"I'll say. You couldn't even get a single hit on the guy from what you told us," Luna noted.

"Even the newly acquired Maximum Drive failed to reveal results," Zack added, adjusting his glasses.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be able to get the guy next time," Bud noted.

"I hope so," Grey sighed before the group heard a motorcycle.

They turned to see a man, roughly in his mid-twenties, on a black motorcycle. He wore a black helmet, a black button shirt, and black pants. He removed it to reveal the head of a black-haired man with faint traces of red in it and onyx eyes. He looked at Ashe and smirked.

"Get on."

_'Is he flirting with my sister?'_ Grey thought, "Oi. Who are you?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me? I wonder if you're really worthy of asking me out," Ashe smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, making them move up.

"I am…" the man replied as he got off his bike, "All women with a fiery spirit…belong to me."

"Huh?-!" Bud gawked.

"Buddy, are you nuts?" Grey demanded as he put an arm on the man's shoulder.

"…Don't touch me. I hate nattou, and I hate men!" the man declared.

"Huh?-!"

His reply was in a fist to the face. Model A was sent off his person and landed in the man's hand. Grey landed on Zack and Bud.

"Hey! What are you doing with my little bro?-!" Ashe demanded as she threw a punch, only for the guy to catch it.

She tried again, only for the man to duck. He moved back and held up Model A.

"I'll take this," the man informed.

-Help me!- Model A pleaded.

"Jerk!" Bud growled before the man drove off.

-I'm being Biometal-napped!- Model A screamed.

* * *

-Geo, we have some trouble here. A strange man appeared and took Model A- Sonia explained on the Transer Cell.

"What?-!" Geo gasped.

Near him, Hope had turned to see the man on his bike. He was looking right at her.

"Umm…May I help you with something?" Hope asked.

-Mrs. Stellar! Help me please!- Model A begged from the man's hand.

"So you're the one who attack Grey and took Model A?" Geo asked.

"If you want it, then take it by force!"

Geo barely got a reply before jumping back from the punch. Geo swung his own and the man easily moved out of the way. The fight was completely one-sided with Geo unable to get a single hit. Nearby, Genta watching and wondering if Geo had become insane. He was fighting nothing but thin air.

"Hope-chan, is there something wrong with Geo-chan?" Genta asked.

"What are you asking, Genta?" Hope gawked as Geo threw a swing and his fist caught by the man.

"Is this what the current Megaman is like now?-!" the man demanded, "Looks like the quality has really dropped! The Megaman I know would put more spirit in his punch, like this!"

With that, he released an uppercut to Geo's stomach before giving another that sent Geo sprawling into a nearby fence, dropping his Transer Cell and his Visualizers.

"Geo!" Hope gasped as the three ran over to him, the Visualizers and Transer Cell being picked up by the man.

"Don't let Sonia Strumm fight the FM-Ians anymore. Got it?" the man ordered before he walked off.

"Hey! Who the hell are you, nya?-!" Copy hissed.

"Strumm…Otoya," the man smirked, making Geo's eyes widen.

* * *

"I have something. Otoya Strumm is a man born roughly thirty-five years ago. When he was nineteen, he married a woman and had a child," WarRock informed, "The books won't tell me anything about where he's been for the last fifteen years, though, nor who this wife and child of his are."

"But…why was I the only one who couldn't see him? Just what is going on?-!" Genta demanded.

* * *

"So…that guy was related to Sonia…" Geo pondered as he walked along a path.

_"Is this what the current Megaman is like now?-! Looks like the quality has really dropped!"_

"Oi, what are you doing in the middle of the night taking a walk like this?" Otoya asked, appearing as a series of leaves fell from a tree nearby.

"Otoya Strumm! Give me back my Visualizers and Model A!" Geo demanded.

"No. You know this yourself. Right now, you're qualified to fight."

"What?-!"

"You arrogantly say that Maximum Drive will be the key to defeating them…yet you're completely terrified of this FM-Ian," Otoya frowned, "What a pathetic wretch."

"Who do you think you are?-!" Geo demanded as he grabbed Otoya by his shirt.

"Damn…What a brat. You won't confront your weakness," Otoya explained as he got Geo to let him go, "As you are now…The power of the King…is beyond you."

"Wait!" Geo shouted as he began to chase after the man.

Dawn soon came and Geo panted as he entered a cemetery. Otoya disappeared in his walk. Geo ran up to where he vanished and looked down. On it was a pair of names and words. 'Strumm Otoya. Dark Ruler sleeping here forever. Strumm Serene. Empress of the Underworld rests here eternally.'

"It…can't be. What is this?" Geo gasped.

"I found him, nya!" Copy shouted as everyone ran up.

"Look at this," Geo ordered, making everyone look down.

"I don't believe it," Sonia gasped.

"He's dead."

"But…But that can't be true!" Grey exclaimed.

"This is unbelievable," Meiru noted, "Hm?"

Yamato flinched as he saw everyone turning towards him as he approached. He currently had a black formal outfit with a small set of incense, a cup of pudding, and a bottle of sake.

"Yamato-san?" Sonia pondered.

"Yamato-san, why are you here?" Geo asked.

"To pay my respects," the former NetNavi of SecretNet replied as he walked past them all and began to place the items accordingly around the grave.

"This…This is Mama's grave?" Sonia gasped.

"Of course. …You did not know of this, Hime-sama?" Yamato asked.

"You can blame her late former manager," Meiru fumed, the former NetNavi still livid with the man.

"I do my best to visit this site each day," Yamato informed.

"So this means that Otoya is Sonia's birth father," Saito realized.

"Most likely," Yamato nodded.

"I get it. I know why Otoya-san took Model A and your stuff, Geo," Grey realized, "Even now, Otoya-san is strongly bound to Sonia-chan."

"That…That must be why he told us to stop letting Otome-chan to not fight anymore!" Meiru realized, "Otoya-san doesn't want to get her involved in the fighting and possibly die!"

* * *

RyuuToraOh turned behind him. The Jammers with him slowly turned to see Otoya standing across from them. Floating beside him was a black flame with a red and black bat theme to the armor.

"Oh? So you're willing to play with me?" RyuuToraOh asked, keeping his back to the man.

"Yeah. I'll amuse you…to the point of tears."

"I don't care who you are…" RyuuToraOh informed as he turned to Dark Kiva, "…as long as you are strong. Show me!"

With that, the Jammers charged. Otoya chuckled as he and the bat EM-Ian charged. Otoya ducked and weaved his way through the attacks, landing kicks and punches that sent the Jammers back. The bat let out a sonic screech that sent the Jammers in his way flying.

"There he is," Forrest gasped.

"Papa!" Sonia gasped.

"Eh? Where?-!" Genta asked, still not seeing the spirit as Otoya now looked at RyuuToraOh.

"Daughter."

"Eh?"

"Even in death, I will not allow you to be harmed. Years ago, the FM-Ians came to this world before, a covert group out to destroy it unaware to the FM-Ian King," Otoya ordered, "I fought them, but paid the ultimate price at the end to end them all. Dark Kivat!"

**"Be grateful. It's extinction time,"** the bat informed before chomping onto Otoya's arm **–BITING!–**

Glass stain tribal markings appeared on the spirit's face as a black Transer with red ornate designs formed on his arm with a pitch-black belt on his waist. Everyone saw that Otoya began to feel pain as his breathing quickened.

"Henshin."

The bat glowed before turning into a mechanical, cartoonish bat. His primary color was black with the insides of his wings, forehead, and lower jaw a blood red. His eyes were a solid gold while gold markings adorned his wings and face. He attached himself to Otoya's belt and quicksilver covered the human soul. The quicksilver shattered, revealing a new warrior. Genta screamed, seeing the warrior appear from nowhere.

He seemed to be akin to a demonic king. His armor was primarily black with his jumpsuit as well. His arms, feet, and sides of his body and torso were all a bloody red that went with his bloody red helmet. Accenting the torso was spider web-themed silver designs. His torso had three green orbs and black plating that resembled wings and muscles. The lower half of his helmet was a solid silver while the rest was a blood-shot red. His mask was a sickly-dark green with black accenting it and the helmet. It was shaped to resemble a pair of bat wings and the face of a Jack-O-Lantern with black bat wings accented the tops of the mask. The forehead of the mask had a black bat head looking down with a green jewel on the center of it. On his back was a long silver cape.

**"I am…Dark Kiva, King of Hell,"** Otoya's new form declared.

The Jammers all roared as they charged at the man. Dark Kiva let out a grave chuckle before flicking his hand out at the Jammers. A black symbol resembling bat wings and a crescent moon appeared at his feet before it moved to the Jammers. The moment they touched it, it rose up and sickly green lightning bound them to it. Dark Kiva took out a gold whistle-like item with a pair of black bat wings on it. He put it into Kivat's mouth and pressed once.

**-WAKE UP ONE-**

Dark Kiva crouched as the sounds of an organ playing were heard. A red mist flowed into the area, turning the sun into a red full moon. Dark Kiva jumped high into the air, reaching the center of the moon in the sky. As he flew down, his right arm erupted in red energy. Dark Kivat unleashed a massive punch that destroyed the captured Jammers.

"No way! P-Papa just turned into a fighter!" Sonia gasped.

"Kid…His power's freaking me out," WarRock gulped.

"Same here," Forrest shook before he turned into Wolf Wood, "See? The pure instinct within me is literally howling for me to flee from this man."

"Who is that guy? Is he FM-Ian or AM-Ian?" Geo pondered as RyuuToraOh and dark Kiva battled.

"You're pretty good. I'm pleased," the FM-Ian growled in ecstasy before pulling his sword out.

Dark Kiva waved his hand and a black sword appeared in his hands. The two began to battle with grace and elegancy.

"Even in death, he fights…" Ashe noted, pausing to look at Sonia, "…to protect his daughter, who still lives on."

"Come!" RyuuToraOh demanded.

Geo slowly looked at his hand. He clenched it while Dark Kiva charged. WarRock smirked, having a feeling what would happen. RyuuToraOh kicked Dark Kiva away from him, letting Geo, Sonia, Grey, Genta, Naruto, and Solo run between the two.

"We're your opponents."

**"I told you to not fight!"** Dark Kiva snapped as he looked at Sonia.

"I don't care!" Sonia snapped back, "Papa, this is my life! I want to keep you alive in my heart, and by fighting, it's how I can truly feel like it! I'll live my life more strongly. Life moves forward. When I swallow my sadness and grow, I know you and Mama will be there."

**"S-Sonia…"** Dark Kiva choked before he lost his transformation.

"Ah! He vanished again!" Genta complained.

"So…You've finally overcome your fear," Otoya noted as he looked at Geo.

"The power to overcome oneself…The power to overcome one's limitations…The power of one's will…that can overcome death itself," Geo replied, turning his head to look at Otoya.

"Looks like you understand then," Otoya nodded as he gave Geo and Grey back what he took, "So go defeat him already."

"We will," Geo nodded.

"Transer Cell!"

"SushiChanger!"

"Denpa Henshin!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

"Let's make this a show for Sonia's father!" Rockman declared as more Jammers appeared.

**-LUNATRIGGER!-**

With that, everyone charged. Lyra Phoenix's weapon of choice ignited as she began to use it to destroy the Jammers in her path. Rockman: Double unleashed a barrage of homing energy bullets from his TriggerMagnum as Burai had his back, slashing his enemies down with Laplace. Kyuubi IX made ten of himself and began to release a barrage of Rasengans. Axl A-Transed into Wolf Woods and the two wolves began to tear into their enemies.

"Let's go!" ShinkenGold declared before being dragged off by some Jammers, "Oh no! Oi!"

"I'm so pleased!" RyuuToraOh laughed as he began to fight Rockman: Double and Lyra Phoenix.

The two began to work in perfect unison. Rockman: Double attacked from far as Lyra Phoenix used her flaming axe on the FM-Ian. She flew into the air and fell with a falling slash. RyuuToraOh managed to bat a few of the blasts at her, sending her near her father's ghost and forcing her out of Denpa Henshin.

"Bat-like thing, lend her your power, at least this once!" Otoya pleaded.

**"Hm. Very well,"** Dark Kivat nodded before chomping on Sonia's right hand **–BITING!–**

Sonia gasped as a NaviMark appeared on her chest, resembling Serenade's Emblem with the symbol of Dark Kiva in the center. Stained glass tribal markings, four in all to resemble lightning bolts, appeared on her face. Lyra groaned nearby as her flames began to grow brighter than before. Dark Kivat turned into his smaller form and locked into place on the formed belt. The formed Transer opened up, revealing the symbol of Dark Kiva. Quicksilver covered her body before shattering, revealing a feminine version of Dark Kiva.

**Cue: TETRA-FANG – Supernova**

"Don't hesitate! As father and daughter…" Otoya spoke as he turned into a second Dark Kiva, **"…This is our first and last job together."**

Dark Kiva held up a fold whistle. On it was a gold phoenix with a harp design. He put it into his Kivat's mouth and pushed down.

**-PHOENIX BLADE!-**

Lyra erupted into gold flames before shooting into Lady Dark Kiva's hand. The flames dispersed, revealing a majestic gold claymore equal to her in size. The blade appeared to be made of two phoenix wings pressed together while the hilt and guard were shaped like a harp and the phoenix's body.

**"Papa…"**

** "Sonia…Promise me that if you continue to fight, that you will protect the songs that comes from all lives," **Dark Kiva ordered, **"Fight for that reason. Sonia, we fight to protect those that are important to them. I died because I was a pure human. The bat-like guy's power is too great for pure humans."**

** "I…I see. Fighting alongside you now…Living this moment with Papa is to receive his life!"** Lady Dark Kiva declared.

**"Oi! Shounen! You get in this too!"** Dark Kiva ordered as he pointed at Rockman: Double.

_"Right!"_ the dual Shooting Star warrior declared.

**-CYCLONEJOKER!-**

With that, the trio charged at the FM-Ian. RyuuToraOh opened his jaws and began to release a barrage of energy shots at them. All the attacks hit, yet they continued to charge. With a unified roar, they slammed their fists into the warrior, shattering his sword. Lady Dark Kiva unleashed a barrage of flaming slashes from Lyra's new form upon the FM-Ian before Dark Kiva created another emblem of energy, capturing RyuuToraOh.

**"Let's go, Sonia, Geo!"**

** "Hai, Papa/Otoya-san!"** the two declared before Lady Dark Kiva let Kivat bite the sword.

**-PHOENIX BITE!-**

**-WAKE UP TWO!-**

** -JOKER: MAXIMUM DRIVE-**

_"Joker Extreme!"_

Dark Kiva jumped high into the air, reaching where the moon had been for Wake Up One. Rockman: Double reached half that height in his swirling tornado as Lady Dark Kiva erupted in gold and black flames. Sickly dark-green energy blades resembling his symbol appeared on Dark Kiva's legs as Rockman: Double split down the middle. The trio roared as their attacks combined into a black, gold, and emerald phoenix, going straight through RyuuToraOh.

"Ah! To die…To die such as this…" RyuuToraOh grunted as sparks came off him before he unleashed a massive explosion, signifying his end, "How fitting for a warrior!"

* * *

"Papa!" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged the man, his body starting to vanish.

"Seems it's time to part."

"Papa…"

"Don't worry. You just make sure to enjoy the life ahead of you."

"Papa…I…I will."

"Good. Oi, Geo."

"Ah! Uh…Hai?"

"You make sure you take good care for my baby girl, ya got me?"

"H-Hai."

"Good," Otoya chuckled before he looked up at the sky, "What a beautiful sky. Fill your eyes with it and listen to the music in the souls. You get it, right? It's your turn to protect it. …That sky."

"We'll do our best, Papa," Sonia nodded.

"It was a blessing to meet you, your highness," Yamato kneeled.

"Uh…He's over here," Sonia pointed out, making Otoya laugh as Yamato fell over before correcting himself.

"Later then," Otoya smiled before he vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Sonia, your father was one crazy guy," Saito noted.

"But…he was a fine man as well. I really wished he could have stayed alive back then," Sonia replied.

"In the end…I never got to see his face!" Genta exclaimed.

**"There's always next time, Boss!"** DaiGoyou exclaimed before Genta began to shake him.

"Why!-? Is it because I'm not from this world!-?" Genta complained.

_'Otoya-san…we definitely got it…'_ Geo thought as he looked out at the sky, everyone unaware of Dark Kivat watching from a nearby tree.

* * *

_'I'm glad Sonia-chan was able to see her birth father, even if it was just for two days. The triple attack we used showed that the NetNavi was actually a young girl NetNavi. Ace-san said that he'd find a home for her once she got used to this time. ...That still confuses me just how a male FM-Ian can take over a girl. And that fighter...Dark Kiva...WarRock's been doing so much research into him now that I'm scared I'll wake up to see posters of the guy all over my room,'_ Geo typed onto his typewriter.

"Geo, there's just so much about Kiva," WarRock awed as he wrote on a nearby whiteboard.

"I know, WarRock. I know. Just don't have posters of the guy on the walls, got it?"

* * *

"How was the liquor on the ground?" the woman asked, Otoya being hugged from behind by Serenade, wearing a white dress.

"Well. It was good. The best. Same for finally meeting my little girl," Otoya replied.

"Straight Flush," the woman smirked, "This time I win."

"Sorry. Royal Straight Flush," Otoya replied.

"Kami-sama, you're pretty bad at this," Serenade giggled, making the woman giggle.

"Ne. Otoya-kun, won't you play a song for your wife and I?" Kami-sama asked, "Otoya~"

Moments later, Otoya was playing a soulful melody on his violin. Serenade knew this one well. It was the very song that made her fall in love with him in the first place. Kami-sama sipped on a daiquiri beside her. It was just a normal day at the Golden Gate.

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Naruto: Aw man...No one gave new questions. We want some questions, people!**

**Sonia: Yamato-san, how did you find out where Papa and Mama's graves?**

**Yamato: Very well, Hime-sama. I will tell you...*points at you* Next Chapter.**


	50. Twin Maximum

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE HOSHIENGER SEMINAR! ASK! ASK! ASK!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Yamato: How did I find their grave? I asked Philip-san before I left to come here.**

**Sonia: So that's why you were talking with him before you left.**

* * *

"Peaceful…" Sonia sighed in relaxation, currently sitting on the veranda and sipping tea with Lyra and Ashe.

"You said it," Ashe nodded before she blinked, "…Hey, you hear a rocket or something?"

"Now that you mention it…" Lyra began before the koi pond had something land in it.

"Are we being attacked again!-?" Geo gasped as he ran out with the others who could Henshin, Genta not there since he was selling Sushi.

A figure emerged from the waters. He shook his body and everyone tensed, reaching for their Henshin devices. The figure's jumpsuit was a solid white with silver and black designs, making it resemble a space suit. His left arm and legs all had bulky white armor. His right arm had an orange rocket for the lower half of his arm and hand. His helmet was shaped like a rocket with green 'eyes.' His belt was rather large with four red switches below four different-colored switches. On the side was a black push lever. He pulled up a black item on the orange switch and the rocket turned into a hand and arm resembling his left arm.

"Hopping and Rocket…bad combo," the man groaned as he climbed out of the pond.

He flipped up the red switches and his armor vanished. A teenager stood before them all. He wore a black jacket and pants with a white shirt. His shoes had flames designs on them while his black hair was set up as a pompadour.

"Oh! Uh…Gomen nassai!" the teen apologized with a bow.

"Uh…"

"Huh…So that's the current Kamen Rider," WarRock noted as he walked up to the teen, startling him, "You're Kisaragi Gentaro, correct?"

"Uh…well…yes."

"Good. Everyone, it is safe. He's a good guy," WarRock informed.

"Wh-What do you mean, WarRock?" Geo asked.

"This guy is Kamen Rider Fourze. Tell me, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Amanogawa High School, fighting Zodiarts?" WarRock asked.

"H-How did you know that?" Gentaro gawked.

"He's connected to the planet's knowledge itself," Geo explained as he walked up.

"Eh!-? R-Really? He is?" Gentaro gawked as he looked between Geo and WarRock.

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal Shooting Star Accel in place of Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

Accel stood on the Wave Roads, below him another unconscious NetNavi freed from one of the XIII. If Accel could recall, all that were left were XIII, XII, and XI. He looked out towards just outside the city to see _that_ place. Damn those FM-Ians and those FM-Ian Lovers! Accel's 'eyes' glowed before he gave a dry chuckle. So…it seems they've gotten stronger. Perhaps he should show them how futile it was. All FM-Ians would be killed by him. No exceptions.

"Oh! That's sugei!" Gentaro exclaimed, everyone in the dining room except for the adults, all of whom were out for the day.

"Well…Not exactly…" Geo chuckled sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me!-? You've been doing this since you were _twelve_!" Gentaro argued, "I've only had my powers for four-maybe five-months now."

"So how did you end up here?" Grey asked.

"Oh, that's simple," Gentaro grinned, "I fell from the moon."

"The moon!-?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yosh. I was training with my Rocket Switch and Hopping Switch when I lost control and ended up in the Earth's atmosphere and began to fall," Gentaro sheepishly explained before slumping, "Kengo's gonna kill me…Either that or Miu-sama is…I think I'd rather be killed by Miu-sama than Kengo. He'd be much more agreeable to slow and painful deaths…"

* * *

Hope hummed to herself as she polished another cup. Nearby, Meiru scrubbed a small table nearby while Copy and Falzar put books on the shelves. The two women had a bit of free time since the Kuroko-San took care of the cleaning. With the money they obtained from various odd jobs, they had finally agreed on something; a café that included a small library themed with space and flowers in the colors of the night sky. The ceiling had a mural of space with various constellations.

**"And done!"** Falzar smiled as she put the last book on the shelf.

"Everything's ready with the books, nya!" Copy beamed.

"Excellent!" Hope smiled before the two heard the door open, "Oh! Welcome! Our very first one, too!"

Meiru and Hope looked at the customer. He seemed to be somewhat of a wild man. His black hair and somewhat hairy eye brows were all about while his onyx eyes were cold and calculating. He wore a black biker jacket and pants with brown fur designs. He sat down and looked at the priciest drink with three fingers, a silver ring of his pointer finger.

"800 Zenny for a blend? That's a bit expensive," the man noted before turning to look at Hope, "How about I decide on the price of the coffee?"

"Wh-What?-!" Meiru gasped.

"What do you mean?" Hope pondered.

"If the coffee is bad, I won't pay. By the way, I've yet to pay a single Zenny for one."

**"That's a bit scary…"** Falzar noted.

"Very well," Hope replied as she leaned into the man's space, "That sounds interesting."

Within minutes, a cup of coffee was put before the man.

"Here you go," Hope informed with a skilled Poker Face.

Gently, the man took the cup. Slowly, he began to sniff it. Within seconds, the sniffing sped up significantly. His eyes rolled upwards as he drank. In five gulps, the cup was emptied. The next thing Hope and Meiru knew, the man had taken out a bill for 100,000 Zenny.

"Keep the change," the man informed before he started to leave, "My name is Jirou. Jirou Wolfen."

"Jirou…" Hope began.

"…Wolfen," Meiru finished, unaware of Copy shaking like a leaf nearby.

_'W-w-w-w-w-w…'_ Copy stammered in her thoughts.

* * *

"Astro Switches…Such a fascinating subject," WarRock noted as he looked at a strange red switch with a yellow ring for pulling, "I can feel the power coming off this one. Such intense heat…"

"Yosh! That's the Fire Switch. He's a bit of a hot head, but I don't mind it," Gentaro grinned as he took it back when something began to play, "Hm?"

He quickly pulled out a strange cell phone. The outsides were silver with either a blue 'S' or red 'N' along with a blue or red Astro Switch on the ends. He opened it up.

"Yo!"

=You idiot!= the cell phone roared in a male's voice, causing Gentaro to toss it into the air =I told you not to use Hopping with Rocket and what did you do? You did this!=

"I'm guessing that's JK?" Geo asked.

"Kengo," Gentaro corrected.

=Who was that? Did you just tell someone about this!-?= Kengo demanded.

"Relax, relax, relax," Gentaro quickly replied, "They're like Kamen Riders."

=…_They_?-!-?=

That shout made them fall on their backs due to the noise.

=Gen-chan, what went wrong?=

"Who's that?" Sonia asked.

"Yo, Yuki-chan!" Gentaro greeted, "I don't really know."

=Ah mou…We'll try to track you down!= Yuki exclaimed before another voice spoke =We're already doing that=

"And that is?" Naruto asked.

"Ryusei Sakuta," Gentaro replied.

=Gentaro! Are you revealing secrets of the Kamen Rider Club?=

"Sounds like your girlfriend," Solo noted as he looked at Grey.

"Hai," Grey nodded.

"Ulp. Uh…Miu-chan…"

=You're doing one hundred push-ups when you get back here= Miu stated.

"Ah! So cruel…" Gentaro slumped.

=Ne, Gen-chan, keep trying to Hopping Rocket Combo while we try to find you!= Yuki called.

=Don't!/That was your idea!-?-!-?= seven voices barked before the phone hung up.

"Yosh! Better start practicing again," Gentaro pumped his fist when the room rumbled, an explosion heard nearby.

"Someone just destroyed the gate again, didn't they?" Solo asked as the Kuroko-san were running by frantically with buckets filled with water.

"Defend the home!" Yamato's voice shouted outside.

The group quickly ran out after the Kuroko-San. At the destroyed gates, a fire was growing. From the flames, Accel emerged, his 'eyes' glowing sinisterly.

"Alcance!" Grey gasped.

"Tch. I thought you would have been killed by the Dopants," Accel growled, "Your kind should have never existed!"

"Just because Mako took over your Kaa-chan and sent your Tou-san into a hospital doesn't give you the right to believe all alien races are evil," Geo frowned, "Denpa Henshin."

The familiar swirl of green radiation flames covered the Stellar. They departed to reveal Shooting Star Rockman, now altered. His armor was thinner and seemed to be more akin to a mixture of a dragon without its wings and his first form. WarRock's head was still Rockman's hand while Shooting Star Emblems now adorned his other hand and legs. His visor now made his eyes completely hidden while a white guard hid the rest of his face.

_"Noise Henshin,"_ the duo declared.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER! CYCLONEJOKER=**

"Denpa Henshin!" the others shouted.

"Rock-On!" Grey called.

"Hibike! Kemono no sakebi! Beast On!" Forrest declared.

Axl quickly open fired on Accel. The red warrior flipped back and slashed at GekiForest. Accel pivoted on his left foot and got Lyra Phoenix as she was in mid-swoop.

**=TRIAL=**

AccelTrial blurred as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into GekiForest's gut. He quickly engaged his counter and tossed it at Axl. He unleashed a barrage of slashes with his EngineBlade, making the symbol for the Trial Memory appear. He pivoted on his right foot, stopping his counter at 9.7.

**=TRIAL MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

"9.7 seconds, your time till destruction," AccelTrial stated before Axl exploded, sending Grey into five Kuroko-San.

"Yamato-san!" Sonia called.

"At once, Hime-sama!" the former Undernet NetNavi nodded before turning into the Yamatoman Spear.

"GekiWaza: Rō-Rō Dan!" GekiForest declared as his manifestation of GekiWolf charged at Accel, spinning like a saw.

**=ENGINE=**

** =ELECTRIC=**

Accel's blade began to spark before he slashed through GekiWolf. He proceeded to parry Lyra Phoenix's spear before she and Yamatoman were electrocuted. The three were sent flying, hitting the ground and out cold.

"Oi!" Gentaro shouted, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because they're a bunch of sick freaks! You're supposed to kill FM-Ians, not be their friends!" Accel snarled.

"That's where you're wrong," Gentaro frowned, "It's because they're friends that they're stronger than you will ever be."

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kisagari Gentaro, the guy who'll make friends with everyone!" Gentaro replied as he pulled out his FourzeDriver, attached it to his waist, and flipped the red switches.

**=THREE=**

** =TWO=**

** =ONE=**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted as he posed.

With that, he pushed the lever and thrust his hand into the air. A silver ring appeared above him and released blasts of white smoke. In a flash of energy, Fourze stood before Accel.

"Uchū Kitā! Taiman harasete morau ze (Space is heeeeeeeeere! Let's settle this one-on-one)!" Fourze declared.

**CUE: FOURZE SOUNDTRACK - BOUNCE BACK**

**=ROCKET ON=**

Fourze's Rocket Module formed and ignited. He shot off and rammed into Accel, sending him high into the air. Accel flipped before landing on his feet.

**=JET=**

Accel began to fire at Fourze, who dodged each shot. Fourze turned off his Rocket Switch before landing beside Rockman: Double.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Fourze declared as he split his phone in two and put them into slots, replacing the 'O' and 'X' ones.

**=N MAGNET=**

** =S MAGNET=**

**=N/S MAGNET ON=**

Holographic images of a red U magnet and a blue U magnet appeared at the sides of Fourze a silver guards with either a red or blue bar magnet appeared on his arms. The collided together as silver armor attached to the upper body of Fourze. Two J-shaped lasers appeared on his shoulders as his helmet widened a bit, turning a solid black on the 'face' with red 'eyes.'

"Ta-Da! Kamen Rider Fourze: Magnet States!" the Rider declared.

"As if that will work on me," Accel smirked.

Fourze grabbed the new 'handles' on his belt, causing the guns to lower themselves and aim at Accel. Fourze began to push the red and blue trigger buttons, sending out red and blue lasers from the barrels at high speeds, striking Accel with ease. Accel whipped out Trail and his EngineBlade. Fourze pushed the level once more and the cannons shot off his shoulders and formed a black U magnet floating above him.

"Those won't work anymore!" Fourze declared as the 'magnet' released a wave of red and blue energy, causing the EngineBlade and Trial Memory to shoot and connect to it.

"Take this! This is our New Friendship Magnetism!" Fourze declared as he flipped open a panel on the back of the N Magnet Switch and pushed it.

**=LUNA! TRIGGER! LUNATRIGGER=**

_"Don't forget us. Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!"_ Rockman: Double Noise declared.

**=TRIGGER: MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

**_"Trigger Full Burst!"_** Rockman: Double Noise declared.

**=LIMIT BREAK=**

** "Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber!"** Fourze Magnet States roared.

With that, a twin beam of red and blue erupted from the Magnet Module. Beside him, Rockman: Double Noise unleashed a barrage of golden laser shots. The two attacks collided and created a large explosion.

"Yosh! We did it!" Fourze: Magnet States declared as he fived Rockman: Double Noise.

_"This clinches it!"_ the two-in-one warrior declared when the smoke cleared, revealing a heavily-damaged Accel, roaring in pure rage.

"Oh come on!" Fourze complained.

"I will _never_ lose to you freaks!" Accel roared before taking out a small silver device.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Rockman: Double Noise exclaimed.

_"A GaiaMemory Booster!"_ WarRock exclaimed as Accel put it on his Accel T2 GaiaMemory, a holographic message appearing before it, reading 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.'

**=ACCEL UPGRADE=**

He plugged it into his Henshin Belt once more and revved it. The engine pipes for his change to AccelTrial appeared before they turned yellow. They flipped up and shot into the ground, shattering Accel's armor to reveal a yellow one underneath. Silver booster-like attachments appeared on it with a green jewel in the center of his silver-armored torso.

**=BOSTER=**

The booster on his back flared up and he shot at the two, punching them over. Fourze: Magnet States got up and began to fire red and blue lasers at his enemy, only for Accel Boost to shoot about, easily dodging the shots. Rockman: Double Noise added in his homing shots, but they were all sent into the shots of Fourze: Magnet States by Accel Booster. Accel Booster was about to charge when Gregar, Kyuubi, and Falzar tackled him in the side.

**"We may be weaker, but we're still strong,"** Gregar growled.

**"Been a while since I went on a rampage without the Kit,"** Kyuubi smirked.

**"This has gone on long enough, Alcance,"** Falzar's 'feathers' bristled with her declaration.

"Don't interfere, you old relics!" Accel Booster snapped.

**=HEAT! TRIGGER! HEATTRIGGR=**

"Gomen…Alcance," Rockman: Double Noise whispered as he pulled out the Trigger GaiaMemory.

**=TRIGGER! TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT!=**

_"Geo, what are you doing?" _WarRock demanded as he pushed down on the left arm,_ "Geo, stop it! We can't do a Twin Maximum! If you do that, your body…Geo!"_

"This…is our only option left!" Rockman: Double Noise argued.

_"Stop it! Please stop!"_ WarRock begged.

"It's…for…Alcance's family!" Rockman roared as he threw up WarRock's arm and inserted the item into its other slot.

**=HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Oh crap…They're using Twin Maximum" Sonia paled, earning her looks of confusion at what she said.

**=MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

Rockman: Double Noise screamed as flames flared from his body while the voice continued to repeat those two words. Accel slowly started to get up when Fourze: Magnet States grabbed his arms. Rockman: Double Noise was able to aim his Trigger Magnum at Accel Boost.

**_"Twin Maximum…HeatTrigger…Smelting Force!"_** they cried out before a concentrated beam of flames ripped out of the Trigger Magnum, ripping the weapon to shreds in the process.

The Kamen Rider jumped out of the way as Accel was hit by the beam. Accel Boost screamed in unison with Rockman: Double Noise as the two were torn from their respective transformations. The Accel T2 GaiaMemory landed beside Alcance, melting into a small puddle of red liquid. Nearby, WarRock had actually shrunken down into a chibi-version of himself while Geo was grabbing his left arm-the arm he had the Trigger Magnum in-, the limb covered in multiple burns of various degrees with each growing higher the closer they got to the fingertips, while unconscious. The Henshin belt Alcance wore sparked every now and then as cracks lined it. Fourze changed back as the others there quickly ran up.

"Iie!-!-!" Alcance screamed as he barely stood, falling to his knees, "This cannot be! Accel…I…"

"Alcance, this is over," Lyra ordered, "Return home and face your punishment."

"Home?" Alcance repeated with a strange chuckle, "My home rests…on the remains of all that are not of this planet!"

The full moon emerged from the clouds. A demonic howl reverberated around the area as a massive figure landed behind Alcance. It was a large, blue-furred werewolf with torn blue jeans and a curvy, gold horn. Upon the back of its head was a long, blond ponytail. The wolf let out a demonic howl before grabbing Alcance and raced off. Grey looked at the spot they were in before and then simply fainted. He never could deal with animals that resembled werewolves except for Wolf Woods. He was soon accompanied in his faint with Gentaro.

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Naruto: We got a review question from an anonymous reviewer!**

**Genta: What's it say?**

**Kyuubi: The guy wants to know the differences between Switches and GaiaMemories.**

**Gentaro: I think I have an idea. *Shoutaro puts his hand on the teen's shoulder***

**Shoutaro: We'll answer it...*points at the screen with Philip***

**Shoutaro and Philip: ...Next chapter.  
**


	51. Fate: Wake Up!

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE HOSHIENGER SEMINAR! ASK! ASK! ASK!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Gentarou: AstroSwitches and GaiaMemories can transform humans into Zodiarts and Dopants respectively.**

**Philip: The primary difference between them is that the Zodiarts AstroSwitches are based upon constellations with Fourze and Meteor's AstroSwitches are based upon things that have been used in space or are part of space exploration. GaiaMemories are the concentrated knowledge of a single subject wrapped up into a small device.  
**

* * *

"Who…Who are you?" Alcance asked.

"**Oh? So you see me as a 'whom,' not a what?**" the werewolf growled.

"Anything of this world, I see as a living being. All that are not…I see them as things needed to be cleansed of this world," Alcance growled.

"**Ah…I smell you are not human, yet you are as well. Why is that?**"

"Would you believe my parents were once NetNavis?"

"**Boy, you're talking with the last member of the Urufen Zoku. I'll believe anything,**" the werewolf growled.

"So…Who are you?"

"**…Garuru. Garuru Saber. You?**"

"I have no name now," Alcance replied, "The innocent known as 'Alcance' died the night his father was put into the hospital by those freaks of existence; the FM-Ians. And just now…The one who swore to kill them all, Shooting Star Accel, has perished by the hands of a fuckin' FM-Ian Lover…! Damn that Geo Stellar!"

"**Boy…If you can pass this test, then I shall give you a new name,**" Garuru decided, "**We're here.**"

"Here…?"

"**Our home…And your home for now.**"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry…" Medi bowed, "But…We couldn't do much."

"Why…Why was he so reckless?-!" Sonia cried, tears rolling down her face.

"He saw you all in trouble," Shoutarou replied, having come with Philip, Akiko, and Terui when they heard the news, "His body just acted on his own when he saw it. You're his closest friend, after all."

"He reaped what he sowed," Terui whispered, earning a slipper saying 'Don't be blunt!' to the back of his head, "Ite!"

"Don't be blunt! You're going into that phase again!" Akiko complained.

"She sure is scary…" Gentaro gulped as he hid behind Saito.

"Man…Your son is just like me when it comes to protecting his comrades," Shoutarou noted, "He even used the same Twin Maximum I did."

"Eh?-! You're the one who taught him it!-?" Hope growled.

"I was. I warned them both that Twin Maximum was forbidden until they could completely master Double Noise's Maximum Drives," Philip replied as he moved to block Shoutarou from the mad mother, "Even more so, I told them that you needed someone else with you for Twin Maximum Drive and use only one Maximum Drive in conjunction with the other's Maximum Drive."

"Why you…" Hope growled when Akiko and Meiru proceeded to hold back Hope as she tried to attack the man, the same with Falzar holding back a furious Copy.

"It's not worth it!" Meiru argued.

"He's airheaded, even if he knows everything on the Earth!" Akiko added.

"This must be the 'Hell hath no fury like that of a mother's scorn,'" Philip noted.

"Ah mou! Not now, Philip!" Shoutarou complained.

* * *

"So…What must I do?" Alcance asked as he stood before a hanging violin that was hollowed out and the longer, thinner part curved upwards and a sword with a bat motif to it.

"**Zanbat is the monarch's sword that chooses its master. If it chooses you, you should be able to grasp and lift it. Try it.**"

"Hold on. If I lose…?"

"**Then we eat you,**" a voice said before a swamp monster-themed creature playfully replied.

"**Basshaa Magnum, enough. Try it. Demand its power!**"

"**Okay…Okay…! Good luck then, Onii-Chan!**"

"**Be…careful…**" a purple Frankenstein in silver and purple armor grunted.

Alcance nodded. He slowly approached the sword. He gently grasped the sword in his left hand before grabbing it with the right. He looked closer at the blade to see that the middle of it looked more like stained glass.

"I want power…Power to destroy the FM-Ians…Power to protect this planet that I love…Power…Power…" _'Power to protect those close to me…'_ Alcance thought as he pulled it out.

"**You did it!**" Basshaa cheered.

"**He pulled it out,**" the Frankenstein noted.

"Amazing…A great amount of power is flowing into me from the Zanbat Sword," Alcance noted.

The sword glowed before the tip gained a gold end. Just above the black and gold hilt grew a magnificent four-winged, gold and black bat like guard that made an 'X' when the sword was shown on its edge. The eyes and details on the wings were ruby while the insides of the wings were crimson.

"**It seems you have made it your own,**" Garuru noted, _'We did not even need to make the Zabat Limiter this time…'_

**"Heh. It seems you've done it,"** a voice spoke, **"As of now, I proclaim you…"**

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, Marcus, and Pat. Nearby, one card landed in the hands of a shadowed figure***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal Shooting Star Accel in place of Alcance***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of Ika Origami, Ebi Origami, Kyoryuu Origami, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks, changing into each form before ending with AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

=Geo=

Geo looked away from the ceiling. He turned to his old Transer to see WarRock on it. He had to admit it was a bit funny to see WarRock looking like a chibi of his original body.

-I…Geo, what you did was foolish, rash, and completely going against orders- WarRock scowled.

"I know…" Geo replied.

=And look at what it cost you! We didn't get that kid back, the Transer Cell melted, I'm running on fumes, _and_ look at what you lost!=

Geo flinched at the tone WarRock was delivering. He slowly looked over at his left arm…or where it used to be. All that was left of the limb was just his shoulder area, wrapped in heavy bandages. WarRock appeared out of the Transer and went to a window.

"…I'm leaving."

"What?"

"It's been a blast, but you're a kid," WarRock snorted, "A half-boiled one at that. That fedora Oya-san gave you was a mistake."

"WarRock?"

"Hope to never see ya," WarRock scowled before leaving.

"WarRock!" Geo screamed.

"Geo, what's wrong?" Hope asked as she dashed in, nearly breaking the door when she opened it.

"He…He just left…" Geo replied, tears threatening to form in his eyes when he began to fall backwards on his bed, "War…Rock…"

"Eek! Medi, Geo fainted!"

"Not again…" Medi groaned.

* * *

"Eh?-! The dragon left?" Mako asked.

**"Hai! Hai! That's what Geo got out before he fainted, Goyou de!"** DaiGoyou replied, **"Ohh…Everyone's out looking for him, too, Goyou de!"**

"Yosh! Then we'll help, too!" Genta declared as he tightened his rope headband.

* * *

"WarRock-sama! Where are you?-!" Yamato called as he raced around with various Kuroko-san before opening a trash can, "Are you in here?"

"Rowr!"

"Ah! It's a cat! It's a mad cat!" Yamato screamed as he ran about with a raccoon attacking his face, "Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

* * *

"This has got to be the most idiotic thing he's ever done!" Lyra growled as Wolf sniffed the Wave Roads.

"I think I got his scent," Wolf replied, "This way!"

* * *

"Tch. So you don't have any news about a WaveNavi that looks like a blue dragon with green EM Radiation?" Shoutarou asked.

"Nope," a fisherman replied.

"Damn! Well, keep an eye out. I or my apprentice, Geo Stellar, may need to contact you again later, Fishman," Shoutarou replied as he got on his HardBoiler and drove off.

"You got it!" Fishman replied.

* * *

Accel drove along a highway, searching for signs of the AM-Ian. He shook his head as he saw there wasn't much luck. Overhead, Fourze with the Rocket Module was flying about, the Radar Module active in its scan of the area. The Radar Module was showing no signs of the AM-Ian much to the space-and-astronaut-themed Rider's chagrin.

* * *

"We just have to keep up our hope," Meiru comforted Hope as they were preparing for the day.

"My son has lost his limb…" Hope sniffled.

"And my eldest son has no sight, but that hasn't hindered him. Trust me on this, Hope-chan, he'll be able to overcome this," Meiru comforted as she gently hugged the other adult woman when the bell rang on the door, making the two correct themselves.

"Welcome to the Starlight Café!" the two greeted before seeing that it was a group of males in various stereotypical punk outfits.

"We're here for our…payment," the leader of the group, the only one wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, informed.

"Payment?" Meiru repeated.

"Seven thousand Zenny…daily," the leader informed, "If you don't then…_something_ will happen to this place. Who knows? Maybe someone will break all the windows or, maybe, just maybe, burn it all away."

It was then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned as Jirou threw him out a window he had just opened before getting the man's attention. The gang members quickly ran out after their leader without Jirou exiting last.

"This is a place for drinking coffee, light music, and the stars. This is the most sacred place in the world. Go away!" Jirou ordered as the two women and their Wave Partners looked out the window.

"Kisama!" the gang leader roared as the ten men charged.

Jirou smirked before cracking his knuckles. A teen's foot met a man's face while a fist struck another. Two people stood beside Jirou. The left person was a teen roughly fourteen with shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a blue jacket, a green shirt, and jeans with a painter's hat on his head. The one on the right was the tallest of the three. He had shoulder-length black hair and onyx eyes like his companions. He wore a white muscle shirt with a brown jacket and pants. The men charged once more, except for the one knocked out by a fist.

"Riki," Jirou nodded.

The tallest chuckled slowly as he easily caught the metal bars the first two had. He bent them into pretzels and threw the two men into a wall, knocking them out.

"Ramon."

"You got it!" the teen chuckled as he easily rolled, ducked, and weaved about the men before hitting them all on a spot on their bodies, making them all collapse, laughing, "Secret Technique: Laughing Pressure Point."

Jirou smirked before grabbing the leader by his jacket and began to knee him in the gut. He threw the man away, making him roll before getting up. Jirou caught the fist before dealing one into the man's solar plexus. He proceeded to elbow the man in the back. The two grappled.

"Excuse me," Ace pardoned as he walked between the two.

The two looked at Ace as he entered the café before the man got Jirou in the face. The two resumed punching and kicking each other. Jirou then punted the man away before he and his gang retreated. Riki nodded as Ramon laughed while they walked into the place.

"Th…That was amazing!" Meiru gasped.

**"Holy cow…"** Falzar gawked.

"The usual please," Jirou informed.

"Hot chocolate, please," Ramon beamed.

"Milk…please," Riki nodded.

"H…Hai," the two mothers nodded.

* * *

Medi sighed as she left the hospital for the night. Pill floated beside her, trying to comfort the depressed mother. As if losing her son was bad enough, it grew worse when she learned that he was determined on borderline obsessive insanity to kill anyone that was never born on the planet _and_ was the reason for her friend/soul sister's son losing his left arm. A hissing rattle made the two freeze up. Medi slowly held her left hand over her chest and a hand-sized medical capsule appeared in it. She tossed it and caused a flash of light upon impact with the ground. Medi called Pill into the Transer Cell and ran off, panting. She forgot that she hadn't done much training as she used to, so summoning her Medi Capsules was really taxing on her stamina.

**"You…"** a voice hissed as the light faded.

Medi screamed as something slammed her into a wall. She barely got to lying on her back to see her attacker. It was a strange FM-Ian, the upper half resembling Taurus Flame while the lower half was that of Queen Ophicius. The entire body was black, but was mostly covered in stained glass designs. The 'lips' of the upper half were curled back, exposing fangs. It narrowed its red eyes at the doctor.

**"Now…"** the being began.

"That is enough, cursed FM-Ian," a voice stated.

Medi managed to turn her head to the voice's source. Her eyes widened as she saw Alcance approach. Alcance held up the remains of his Accel Belt before dropping them.

"A-Alcance?" Medi choked out in shock.

"Kivat!"

A gold blur struck the bull/serpent fusion and knocked him away from Medi. Flying before the mother was a black and gold bat-like WaveNavi. Its appearance greatly resembled Dark Kivat, yet recolored to be primarily gold with bits of black and red eyes. The WaveNavi was engulfed in its gold flames and turned into a robotic bat. It was round in shape and had large, red optics. Its mouth had four gold fangs.  
**"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!"** the bat declared.

"A b-bat?-!" Medi gasped.

Kivat quickly flew around Alcance as he raised his left hand. Alcance grasped Kivat, the bat becoming still. The lower part of the mouth flipped opened. Alcance moved it over his free hand.

**=BITE!=**

With that, he pushed Kivat down on his hand, the fangs piercing the skin. Black cracks formed on his hands before strange black and stained-glass markings appeared on his face. A melody, twisted yet mysterious, began to play as chains burst out of the back of his body and wrapped around his waist. It had six clear whistles on the sides and a strange opening for Kivat to hang on.

"Henshin!" Alcance declared.

He hooked Kivat onto the belt by Kivat's feet. Ripples of red energy emanated from Kivat. A silver liquid washed over the teen before shattering. Standing before them was now a figure bearing a black jumpsuit. He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled that of folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver arm bands. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if it was to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored except for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

"Eh?-! Who are you?" TaurusSerpent demanded.

"Ore wa kyūketsuki no fu~yūrī o futan shi, ōkami otoko, furankenshutain no pawā,-numa no kaijin no seido to, hiryō no chikara no zōo. Ore wa subetede wanai chikyū no naka no kirādesu. Ore wa... Shūtingusutā kiba gozen (I bear the Fury of the Vampire, the Hatred of the Werewolf, the Power of the Frankenstein, the Accuracy of the Swamp Monster, and the Might of the Wyvern. I am the killer of all not of Earth. I am…Shooting Star Kiva)," the warrior replied.

"K-Kiva?" Medi repeated.

**"Kiva? The last ruler of Planet FM?"** the Kaijin growled, **"How dare you use the name of the king before I, TaurusSerpent! I will feast upon your life energy!"**

**Cue: Kamen Rider Kiva Soundtrack – Destiny's Play**

TaurusSerpent hissed before slithering/charging at Kiva. Kiva charged at TaurusSerpent and collided with each other. The two tumbled around before TaurusSerpent was able to entangle Kiva in his lower half. The snake head on the end extended its fangs and attempted to bite Kiva's neck.

**"Hold it!"** Kivat declared.

He shot off the belt and bit down on the snake's 'neck.' TaurusSerpent cried out and loosened Kiva, letting him pull a fist out and slugged him away. Kivat dashed all around TaurusSerpent, slashing at him with his wings, as Kiva unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks.

**"Too bad!"** Kivat taunted as he reattached to the belt, **"Alright! Let's go! Kiva, it's time for 'WAKE UP!'"**

Kiva nodded. He placed a hand on the right side of his belt and pulled out a clear whistle. The top of it resembled a red bat head. Kivat opened his mouth and Kiva put the whistle into his lower jaw. Kivat closed his jaw and began to blow the whistle, letting it glow crimson.

** =WAKE UP!=**

Kivat removed himself once more and began to play a hypnotic melody. He flew around Kiva as he crouched down and assumed a new stance. Red smoke began to billow around them before the daytime sky grew pitch dark. A red full moon appeared in it, almost as if it were directly behind Kiva if looked at the right position. He kicked up his chained leg as the moon became a crescent moon. Kivat made a spin around the chained leg and the chains shattered. The 'armor' on the leg flipped open to reveal it was actually red wings with three green, demonic orbs on the end of the foot and going up the red part of the leg. With that, he made a high flip into the air till he was in the middle of the crescent moon. He flew down right at TaurusSerpent, his winged leg out front and his arms spread out. He collided with TaurusSerpent's torso and kept it on them as he skidded back into a wall. The moment they connected with the wall, an intricate pattern resembling a bat appeared on the wall. Nearby, a massive purple dragon head and neck stretched out of a tower. The dragon roared as the walls on multiple floors folded open to reveal the dragon was fused with an English castle. It outstretched its wings and flew off; letting the upper half reconnect with the lower half. TaurusSerpent changed into a normal NetNavi.

"Oh, thank g…" Medi began when the NetNavi shattered, releasing a stained-glass colored sphere of light, "Wha…?"

"All those who work with FM-Ians, be they forced or not, _will_ die at my hands," Kiva stated as the dragon castle flew over head and landed.

A pipe organ's music began to play as the sky changed back to normal. The dragon attempted to try and bite the sphere, but kept missing. Kivat groaned.

**"Come on. Finish it,"** Kivat complained when the dragon finally ate it and burped.

"A-Alcance…" Medi whispered as Kiva helped her up, "Wh-You…I…Why did you kill that NetNavi?"

"It was already dead," Kiva replied, making Medi's eyes widen, "The FM-Ians are gathering the data that remains of NetNavis in order to become solid now. Do you know what happens to those NetNavi Remains once they are infused with an FM-Ian spirit?"

"N-No…"

**"They are turned into an error of Kami, only caring about feeding upon the Life Force of those that live while instilling fear to fuel the Andromeda Key; Jammer Fangires,"** Kivat explained, **"Originally, Fangires were vampires who became darker and more fearsome. Near-immortal, even. They would steal the Life Force of humans. However, they have gone extinct until 22 years ago."**

"Castle Doran, we're leaving!" Kiva ordered, earning a roar from the dragon.

With that, Kiva jumped onto the top of Castle Doran. The dragon roared before rising into the air.

"Alcance-kun, wait!" Medi called as Castle Doran flew off, "Alcance-kun…"

"Aunt Medi!" Lyra Phoenix called as she appeared and looked around, "Where's the FM-Ian?"

"A-Alcance-kun…" Medi whispered before fainting.

"Ah! Aunt Medi!" Lyra Phoenix gasped as she caught her.

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Genta: Yosh! Here's a question from 'Seanzilla!'**

**Meiru: Hm? He wants to know what everyone did while Otome-chan and Geo-chan were in Futo?**

**Hope: We'll answer…*points at you*…next chapter.**


	52. Suite: Nitro Return

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE HOSHIENGER SEMINAR! ASK! ASK! ASK!**

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Genta: Well, I've been showing Mako-chan here the ropes of sushi!**

**DaiGoyou: You keep crushing the rice!**

**Genta: *glares at him* Shut up, DaiGoyou!**

**Naruto: Niisan and I have been sparring with the others to help make them stronger.**

**Forrest: You mean my GekiJyuKen's been whupping you bums!**

**Meiru: You already know Hope-chan and I have been setting up our own workplace! *looks over at Hope, slumped in a corner with a blue area above her* I'm still trying to get her happy while her son's OOC.**

**Gentaro: Out of Character?**

**Meiru: Out of Commission…*sighs* Teens these days…**

* * *

**Kivat: Kivat's Corner! *hangs from the inside of a hollowed-out violin* Hello, this is 'Kivat's Corner,' a new segment that will appear at the start of each chapter. Modigliani was a great artist born in Italy in 1884. His portraits have deep eyes that look upon you and long necks. His portrait of Jeanne is particularly famous. *holds it up and licks his lips at seeing the neck***

* * *

"Oh my…" Meiru whispered.

"This is just getting worse and worse," Saito whispered, "First they're using still-living NetNavis and now they're using ones they've recreated and fused with that need Life Energy to survive."

"I'm more worried about my son than that," Medi sighed, "It's clear that he's starting to develop something akin to obsessive insanity with those two."

"Just what is with him and that armor masking him?" Genta frowned.

"You're one to talk, same as me," Gou frowned.

"I'll put up an APB on him to avoid at all costs," Ronin spoke, "Shooting Star Kiva…You said he had a bat he called 'Kivat,' right?"

"Yes."

"I've heard of Kivat before in myths. Kivat is the name of Dracula's first son and the one who was considered the strongest vampire in existence," Philip explained, "If a bat that turns your son into Kiva is using that name, you'll need to be careful of them both."

"So…How goes finding WarRock, nya?" Copy asked.

"Bad. It's like he's not even on the planet anymore," Shoutarou replied, _'Some visit this has turned out to be…'_

"Do a search. He may be hiding in the Planet's Bookshelves," Ryuu noted.

"Huh?" Gentarou pondered.

"He is connected to the earth's knowledge itself. You want to know anything, ask him," Shoutarou explained.

"Hai," Philip nodded as he assumed the position, appearing in the bookshelves, "WarRock? WarRock!"

"What?" the AM-Ian, resembling his original self, snapped as he looked up from his detective novel behind Philip.

"Oh, there you are," Philip said before punching WarRock in the face.

"What the fuck?-!" WarRock growled as Philip walked up to the downed AM-Ian.

"Shoutarou taught this to me," Philip explained before holding his hand out to the downed AM-Ian, "In this ritual, we make up after the punch."

"Tch…Hard-boiled method," WarRock smirked as he took the offer.

"A detective novel?" Philip pondered.

"What? It helps me calm down, okay?" WarRock asked before the cover fell off, revealing the true title.

* * *

The wind blew softly just outside of town. The animals nearby suddenly tensed as they ran off. A portal twice the size of a human erupted in the middle of the area. From the portal, three figures emerged. The first was a man in his thirties or forties with his black hair slicked back and a pair of goggles around his neck. He wore a red sweater-vest over a white button shirt and a white lab coat. He wore a pair of brown pants with black shoes and a gold pocket watch. The other two were hidden by a pair of cloaks.

"Thank you for this, Professor Paradox," the first figure bowed.

"It was nothing at all, young one," Paradox replied, "You did a great thing, both of you. It's thanks to you both that we were able to distract…"

"That hasn't happened…_yet_," the first figure giggled.

"Oh, and have fun getting to know a Space Rider," Paradox chuckled.

"Huh?" the figure looked at Paradox…only to see he wasn't there, "Kami, I fuckin' hate when he does that!"

"Yes. But now we can resume life here," the second figure noted.

"True…Man…It's been some long years since I've been here," the first figure reminisced, "Well, time to check things out!"

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, and Rayne***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers, FM-Ian Fangires, and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a stained-glass mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal Shooting Star Kiva in place of Alcance, the Monster Arms at his sides with Castle Doran roaring in the background***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of the Origami and their combinations, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks and his Xtreme Noise Data, changing into each form before ending with Xtreme AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman and Kiva standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

"Look, I know I should be back at Amanogawa, but there hasn't been any Zodiarts, right?" Gentarou asked as he talked on his NS MagPhone.

=None yet= Kengo scowled on the other line.

"Plus, we have Meteor there," Gentarou added.

=That's true, Gen-chan= Yuki noted.

"Plus, we have two weeks left for summer," Gentarou added, "So I'll be back before school starts up again, okay? Right now, I have a friend who's troubled about his friend going missing."

Nearby, Geo rubbed the stub again as he looked out on his favorite spot. He put on his Visualizers and looked up at the sky. Seeing the small Denpa shapes flittering across the starry sky always helped him. However, it just made him remember WarRock at the moment. He took them off and laid down on the grass. He sighed, unaware of a figure glaring at him in a tree, the glare filled with…hunger.

The Receiver went off. Shoutarou looked up from his hand with Ryuu, Saito, and Dr. Wing as the normal routine went off. This time, Grey got the marker from the Kuroko-san.

"It's at Vista Point," Grey replied.

=That's where Geo went!= Model A gasped.

"Hurry!" Sonia called out as she turned into Lyra Note and dashed off on the wave roads.

"Oi, Philip! Let's get going!" Shoutarou ordered as he flicked Philip on the forehead, "Huh? Oi, Philip, get out of the bookshelves already!"

"Huh? But I was talking with WarRock," Philip, out of the bookshelves, replied.

"What?-! Where is he? When I see him…" Copy hissed.

"He didn't say. He's just staying in the Planet's Bookshelves until he's ready to come out," Philip replied.

"Let's go, Philip," Shoutarou ordered.

**=JOKER=**

"Hai."

**=CYCLONE=**

**=ACCEL=**

"Henshin!"

"Hen…Shin!"

**=CYCLONEJOKER=**

** =ACCEL=**

Geo screamed as he jumped out of the way of a slash. Near him was a human-sized figure. It stood upon its hind legs while seemingly all white. Its body was covered in ivy and white fur with black stripes. Its head was that of a tiger's head. What really got him was that various areas on its body were made with what seemed to be stained glass. He roared while raising its blade.

**=3=**

** =2=**

** =1=**

"Henshin!" Gentarou declared before he turned into Fourze.

**=ROCKET ON=**

"Uchu…Kitaaaaaaa~!-!-!" Fourze roared as he shot off at the Fangire FM-Ian, the Kaijin jumped over the Rider.

"Burning Wheel!"

The White Tiger Fangire changed frequencies and dodged the flaming wheel. A small whistling tune went through the air before a figure began to approach. Geo's eyes widened in shock and awe.

"R-Rayne?-!" Geo gasped.

"Eh?" Fourze looked over in the direction Geo was looking at.

The moonlight fell upon the figure, revealing it to be Rayne. She was taller by a good foot and a half with her hair now ending at her hips. Her figure had developed to a model's figure with a pair of C-Cup breasts. She wore a gentlemen's outfit with armored dress shoes. In her mouth was a stick of cinnamon while her left arm had a strange device on it, colored in black and flame designs. Beside her was a figure resembling a biker in all black with fire designs on the helmet, arms, and torso. The lower half of the figure was just fire-colored Denpa.

"I leave for a few months and what do I come back to? You missing your arm and a new guy being here, the two of you trying to fight a stupid cat that's insulting some of my friends in appearance! For fuck's sake, Geo!" Rayne growled, "Turbo, ikuze."

"Hai, Lady Rayne," the man nodded.

"T-Turbo?-!" Geo gawked.

"VG Hunter: Model Next Gen! Denpa Henshin!"

Turbo engulfed Rayne in a swirl of flames. The flames dispersed to reveal Turbo Duel, but modified. Her outfit was a fusion of her gentlemen's outfit and her previous Turbo Duel uniform. The boots were bulkier with flaming wheels on both sides. The arms were covered by flame-designed gauntlets while a leather jacket missing its sleeves was over her chest. Her face mask now covered her entire head and resembled a biker's helmet with a gold star as the visor. Her hair emerged from an opening in the back, but made of flames.

"Yo! Nitro's in the house!" the girl grinned as she posed, "Ore Sanjou!"

"Oi! Who's that?" Double asked as the fighters began to run up.

"Rayne?-!" Lyra Phoenix gasped.

"Lyra Note? Wow! Girl, you've grown since I saw you last," the girl smirked as she began to squeeze Lyra Phoenix's breasts.

"Ah! R-Rayne?-!" Lyra Phoenix squeaked as she moved away, those watching blushing heavily at what the other girl just did.

"Name's 'Nitro' now," the teen smirked as she turned to the Fangire.

"S…Sugoi…" Fourze awed.

**"Interloper!"** the FM-Ian Fangire snarled, **"You will pay for interfering with my meal!"**

"Whatever," Nitro snorted before stopping, "On second thought, why don't you deal with it?"

"Seems you've improved since you left, bitch," a voice said before everyone but Nitro turned to see Alcance approach.

"A-Alcance…" Geo gasped.

"Kivat."

**"Yosh! Kivat ikuze!"** Kivat declared as he was caught by Alcance.

=**BITE!=**

"Henshin!" Alcance declared as he transformed into Kiva.

**"Perhaps it's time for you to see the power of the Arms Monsters,"** Kivat said, **"Kiva, take the blue Fuestle and put it into my mouth."**

Kiva nodded. His left hand moved over the left side of his belt. He quickly took one of the strange whistles. It was clear with a blue, wolf-shaped head. He put the whistle into Kivat's open mouth and closed it.

**=GARURU SABER!-!-!=**

* * *

**"Check…mate,"** Dogma stated as he moved his Rook in position.

**"Nani?-! But how?-!"** Garuru exclaimed before the trio heard a whistle, **"Seems to be my turn. Guess I'll go out and breathe in the air of the corrupt world."**

He calmly got up and began to walk off. Within the hallways of Castle Doran, the torches lit up magically, illuminating the area much better than any light bulb. Garuru crackled his knuckles before howling. Blue chains wrapped around his body before shattering, revealing a blue statue resembling him. Outside, Castle Doran roared and began to fly towards the battle.

* * *

"Nani?-! Who's this guy? And who's the girl?" ShinkenGold asked as he ran up.

A roar startled the newcomers and the FM-Ian. They looked up to see Castle Doran flying towards them. The dragon castle fired a ball of flames at Kiva. He held up his left arm and caught the fireball. As soon as it was in Kiva's left hand, it unfolded into a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains wrapped around his chest plate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chest plate with silver claw marks on the sided. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes. Kiva landed in a crouch, his new weapon rested on his shoulder. He unleashed a howl before charging at the FM-Ian. The wolf-themed FM-Ian barely dodged when Kiva-Garuru appeared before the wolf FM-Ian and got five slashes in before kicking him away.

"N-Nani?-! He's fast!" Axl gasped.

"Oi! That's not fair!" ShinkenGold growled, "Why is he taking it on and not letting us in?"

"Because he thinks we're beneath him," Nitro replied before smirking, "At least…that's my guess."

"Then I'll show him," Fourze frowned.

**=ELEK. ELEK ON!=**

Fourze's body sparked before black and yellow energy taiko drums appeared before Fourze. They slammed onto his body, turning all but the armor on his left arm and legs gold and black with lightning designs, the 'drums' going up the sides of his chest. His helmet had gained black lightning designs while the eyes were green. In his right arm, now gold, was a gold crossing guard-themed sword with a plug attached to the side. With that, Nitro vanished. Burn marks began to form all over the FM-Fangire before exploding. Kiva-Garuru howled before aiming the sword's face at the beast. The 'jaw' opened and unleashed a powerful howl at it, knocking it back into a tree. Fourze: Elek States plugged the plug into a slot on the left. The blade sparked before he began to electrocute the Kaijin with his slashes.

**"Now, Kiva! Time to finish this!"** Kivat declared.

=**GARURU BITE!=**

**Cue: Kamen Rider Kiva OST – Track 1**

"My thoughts exactly," Nitro smirked as she took out a card with a gold tire on the back, "Predation: Finishing Move."

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: N-N-N-NITRO!=**

Nitro bent down with one knee, yet keeping it a foot off the ground, as her right leg was ignited in blue flames, green erupting at the tips. Nearby, Kiva-Garuru put his sword down to Kivat's mouth, letting the bat bite on the blade and cause blue energy to seep through it. His 'mouth' opened up and let Kiva bite down on the blade's handle. Beside them, Fourze slid the Elek Switch into the handle of the sword.

**=LIMIT BREAK=**

** "Rider Hyaku Oku Volt Break!"** Fourze: Elek States roared as he charged, his blade erupting in lightning.

A blue mist swept through the ground, leaving everything clear above the knees while the grass grew at an alarming rate around the White Tiger FM-Fangire. A blue full moon appeared above Kiva-Garuru before he jumped high in the air, reaching the center of the moon. Nitro preformed a spin as she jumped, equaling Kiva-Garuru's height in the jump. The male began to do a barrel spin as his blade began to erupt with a blue light as Nitro preformed a falling side kick. The three attacks collided and created the image of a flaming, electric-coated Garuru head before the Jammer Fangire exploded. Castle Doran flew overhead with a roar as she ate the 'soul.' Kiva-Garuru howled before making a jump that easily got him on Castle Doran's back before the dragon flew off.

* * *

"So you're Rayne?" Genta pondered.

"Hai. You're Genta, ShinkenGold of the Shinkengers, also known as the 33rd Super Sentai," Rayne noted, "You're a Sushi Seller and proud owner of the 'Gold Sushi.'"

"How did you…" Genta gawked.

"A friend of mine ate at your place once and got your autograph," Rayne explained, "Gai Ikari, I believe."

"Oh! My best customer!" Genta beamed proudly.

"Gai-san?" Sonia pondered.

"Yep!" Rayne grinned before taking out a small key resembling ShinkenGold with a silver briefcase and giving them to Genta, "And these are for you."

"My Ranger Key!" Genta exclaimed with joy, "…What's with the case?"

"It's for later and it's from Shiba Takeru. It's nice to see you've all gotten stronger, too," Rayne noted as she looked about before her eyes landed on Geo, "…What the heck happened to your arm?"

"He lost it using a Twin Maximum Drive," Shoutarou explained.

"Which we told him to _not_ use," Philip added.

"And Rocky?"

"…He…"

"The jerk left, didn't he?" Rayne asked, earning a flinch from Geo, "…I see…Well then. I believe that I need to cheer you all up!"

"Nani?" Hope gasped as Rayne walked outside.

"Trust me. A good meal will lift spirits here," Rayne explained, "But to do that, I'll need my Gourmet World Fridge out."

"Gourmet World Fridge?" everyone but Geo repeated, Philip the only one with the highest amount of fascination.

Rayne reached behind her back and a massive fridge a fourth the size of the mansion's height and a twentieth its length appeared behind her. Everyone fell onto their rears in shock at the sheer size of it. Rayne turned to it and opened up a small door on the left side. The door slammed shut and the sounds of roars and shrieks erupted from behind it. After an hour within, the larger door swung open and a whistling Rayne walked out, dragging out a variety of massive beasts, all killed. The door closed once the last beast was removed.

"Yo! I need the kitchen!" Rayne ordered.

"R-Rayne…" Meiru gulped.

"She's gotten scary…" Saito shivered as the other men that knew her nodded feverously.

The Kuroko-san quickly led Rayne into the kitchen with her beasts. Genta slowly followed with Hope and Meiru. They all gawked as they saw what Rayne was doing. All the ovens and stoves were lit up with pots and pans at the ready on the open flames. Her movements were a blur, yet also that of an elegant dance. Various scents filled the air as Rayne prepared the meats. She held up a gold acorn the size of a basketball and held her right hand up. Within a second, the entire acorn was sliced to bits.

"Well, set up the table please!" Rayne ordered/requested.

"Just what did that trip _do_ to her?" Meiru gulped as the three began to set up the table.

"I don't know," Hope replied.

"Did you see how she filleted that fish?" Genta asked, "She didn't even use a _knife_! She used her _pinky_! Her _pinky_!"

"Oi! Genta-san, get in here!" Rayne ordered.

"Yosh!" Genta exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

There, he saw Rayne standing in front of a pile of small white fish. They were all set between 50cm and 60cm in size and were a solid white. Genta blinked at the pile, consisting of twenty-six of them. He also noted that Philip was looking at Rayne nearby, his eyes showing the pure joy he was having while his face seemed to be in constant thought.

"They're Deaphnia Whales or, to be more precise, Puffer Whales," Rayne explained, "A deep-sea fish that is normally six meters in length."

"Nani?-!" Genta gasped.

"However, due to the water pressure of the sea depth they thrive in compresses them to a size about as small as a normal puffer fish and it is known as a deep-sea delicacy," Rayne continued, "It has an extremely potent .2 MG nerve poison in a sack upon its body. This is where all the wastes and poisons in its body are stored. The location is unique to each Puffer Whale, but all have one thing in common: Break the sack, the entire thing is poisoned. The taste isn't affected, though, which is why it's sold upon the black market. When they come into the markets, roughly 100,000 people die upon consuming the poisoned Puffer Whale meat."

"Then why do you have so many?-!" Genta asked.

"I caught them all. From the gill to the center of the head, at an oblique angle of 45 degrees… That is where you must strike instantaneously in order to capture a Puffer Whale," Rayne explained, "The concentration for capturing one small Puffer Whale can considerably whittle down one's stamina to such an extent. I can only capture three every five minutes."

"And how many are there?" Philip asked.

"Twenty-six."

"No wonder you took so long," Philip noted.

"But why do you want me in here?" Genta snorted.

"I'm going to teach you how to remove the poison sack," Rayne explained, "There are three factors that make the Puffer Whale a high-level Capture: the chance of a person getting close enough without scaring the Puffer Whale, which can cause the poison sack to rupture, is roughly twenty-five percent, the changes of someone effectively knocking out the fish is roughly five percent, and the chances of removing the poison sack _without _breaking it is 0.1 percent."

"Yosh! I'll do my best!" Genta declared, "Don't get mad at me if I fail them all."

"I will get mad!-! Come on, Genta!-!" Rayne snapped before clearing her throat, "My bad. Now then, I'll tell you where to cut, got it?"

"Hai," Genta nodded.

"The whale's poison sack is just below its air bladder for this one," Rayne noted.

"Fascinating. How you prepare the whale depends on where its poison sack is. One wrong move and it poisons itself. It's a lot like removing a piece from a tall stack of jenga blocks. You have to extract the poison without disturbing anything else!" Philip noted as Genta took out a knife.

_'Interesting…The finish is so smooth it looks like liquid. This knife is masterfully carved and lovingly cared for…'_ Rayne thought, "Okay, Genta-san…First, from the fin's base at the point three knife widths down a 10 centimeter cut."

"Y-Yosh…" Genta gulped.

"Easy…" Rayne whispered as Genta began to cut.

_'H-Holy…! It's rock solid! It's even thicker than one of Gedoushuu I once fought with Take-chan and the others when it was on its Second Life!-! The sheer mass is staggering to comprehend!'_ Genta thought as he stopped.

_'He stopped at exactly the ten centimeter mark,'_ Rayne noted, "Next, insert your knife at the gill and sever the lower jaw from the body."

"Hai…"

"No hurry…" Rayne spoke as Genta sliced once more, _'He is good!'_ "Well done." _'He's a supreme slicer! Nothing less from a Samurai Sushi Seller, I guess!'_ "Next…"

As Rayne continued to instruct Genta, the Kuroko-san began to decorate the table with the various meals. Blue popcorn the size of a head was put on a large bowl while steaming steaks with a sauce were put on a long plate. There was so much food that the Kuroko-san had to set up tables outside. Sonia stayed next to Geo as everyone sat down. Within the kitchen, all but four Puffer Fish were poisoned with an additional one. Genta was on the last of the five good Puffer Fish with the other four set aide, their bodies glowing and were a solid gold color.

"…Yes…From there, remove the area from the sick shape around the gills to the gills. Slowly. If you clear off the abdomen to the fin…" Rayne continued before Genta stopped, "It's in sight. The Poison Sack!-!"

"I still can't believe that such a _tiny_ sack can poison the whole thing," Genta frowned.

"I'm impressed, Genta-san, each fish you've done, it's gotten to the point you could get the poison sack," Rayne noted, "It's bare hands from here as usual, Genta-san. You must free the Poison Sack from the surrounding membrane_ without_ rupturing it."

"Okay…Got it…" Genta gulped, "Easy…Nice and easy…"

"Towards this side, remove the mucus membrane. So you can gently scoop it up…Put the Poison Sack in the palm of one hand…add the reverse hand on the other side and remove the mucus membrane with care…Gently…Not disconcerted, slowly…"

Genta slowly pulled his hands out. He slowly opened his hands to reveal the poison sack within. The fish turned into its brilliant gold glowing state as Genta threw the Poison Sack away with the poisoned Puffer Whales.

"Congrats, Umemori Genta, you can now be known as one of the few Chefs in the world that can remove a Puffer Whale's Poison Sack," Rayne smirked, "For that, take all but one Puffer Whale."

"Eh?-!"

"The tongue is a high concentration of fat and, when heated, turns into oil. This oil can be used over and over and over again without aging. The organs have a high concentration of nutrients and energy. Once you eat it raw, you can work ten whole days in a row without needing a wink of sleep. The meat is moistened as rice cakes and they have an energizing effect much like the organs, but less concentrated. And its backfin…You can make one of the best soups. It won't even lose a bit of taste for 3 whole years even if you used it the entire three years without stop. Plus, it makes the most delicious Puffer Fin Sake you've ever drank."

"Rayne…I…Arigatou!" Genta bowed.

"Maa, maa, it's okay. Now let's get to work!" Rayne nodded, "I'll work on the soup and sake. You slice the rest up perfectly."

"Yosh!" Genta saluted.

"Philip-kun, you can go outside with the others now."

Philip nodded as he walked out. He soon went over and sat beside Shoutarou while he was at the other side of Geo.

"Saa, what took you so long?" Shoutarou asked.

"They're preparing the fish dish right now along with the soup and our sake," Philip replied.

"S-Sake?-!" Meiru gasped, "But she's too young to…"

"I did a lookup on her in the Planetary Shelves. She's had so much alcohol in her body in one sitting that it could kill half the populace in Netopia, yet all she had was a slight buzz," Philip explained, "She's more than a normal human now. Her body is made of fifty percent of Gourmet Cells."

"Gourmet Cells?"

"'Special all-purpose cells, equipped with excellent regeneration abilities and life force energy which come from Phantom Jellyfishes which inhabit the deep sea. These cells can be harvested and combined with other cell structures to improve and extend their strength. When used on ingredients, their flavors improve producing a more delicious version of the original. But when successfully used on a human body, the results grant the user overwhelming life force power 'True Power' becoming superhuman,'" Philip recited from his book, "'When these individuals feast on high class or rare ingredient containing foods, their gourmet cells 'Level Up' increasing both their strength and power. The only known drawback is that if the users body is not compatible with the cells, they lose their powers and in the worst case scenario death will occur. Although it was discovered 605 years ago its power was demonstrated much earlier shown by the fact that cave people were able to kill a Regal Mammoth which is only possible though gourmet cells which is the only way have to superhuman powers.'"

"Phantom Jellyfish? Regal Mammoth?" Saito repeated.

"Yes. You see that pile of meat there?" Philip asked as he pointed a large pile of meat, glistening and lighting up the night sky, "That is Jewel Meat. The Jewel Meat is a part of the Regal Mammoth that combines the taste of all the different parts of an animal with an incandescent lamp like radiance that dulls jewels and lights up a night sky. As a result, it provides light to the entire Regal Mammoth's body. As it's located in a different location in every mammoth, however, it's almost impossible to find. Merely a piece causes the juices to fly in the air in a glittering stream comparable to fireworks."

"R-Really?" Sonia gasped.

"Different parts of the Jewel Meat also have different textures and flavor, some pieces tasting more like one type of meat than other types. It is shown that it can be eaten raw and that the size of the Jewel meat is proportional to the size of the Regal Mammoth it was harvested from. It takes decades for the Jewel Meat to regrow in a Regal Mammoth after the meat is harvested. The Jewel Meat can also be preserved, apparently through drying the meat, though it will lose its glow and some of its taste," Philip continued, "In fact…many consider the offering of Jewel Meat as a wedding ring."

"A…All that was from the bookshelves?-!" Shoutarou gawked.

"Hai," Philip nodded, "It seems that with each new beast Rayne brings out of her Gourmet World Fridge, it adds that to the Planetary Shelves. I have a theory; if I were to enter her Gourmet World Fridge, the Planetary Shelves would obtain the knowledge of this 'Gourmet World' to add to its collection."

"I see…But why is she making all this food?" Hope asked.

"Half this meal is her own while the rest is for us and the Kuroko-San," Philip replied, "Due to the Gourmet Cells, she needs to eat within twelve hours or her body will start to eat itself in order to gain sustenance."

"Dinner is served!" Rayne declared as she and Genta walked out with a cart filled with Puffer Whale Sashimi and Puffer Fin Sake and Puffer Fin Soup.

"And all of this came from just _one_!" Genta grinned, "Can you believe it? A single, little Puffer Whale made all of this!"

"Oi! Kuroko-san, get your bums over to the table! When I make a feast, it's for everyone in the place! That includes you guys and girls!" Rayne ordered as she pointed at the masked men and women.

The Kuroko-san gawked behind their masks. When none of them moved, Rayne fumed a bit. She marched over to the one she thought was the head and kicked him into a seat. The others, in fear of that happening to them, quickly raced to the table and took their seats. Everyone sat about the rather large set of tables and meals. Rayne brought her hands together into an open-palm praying position.

"I give my thanks to all the food in this world. Itadakimasu," Rayne prayed.

With that, everyone prepared their plates. Rayne made sure that everyone but the teens had a Puffer Fin Sake as their drink. The teens were all given a special rainbow-colored drink along with Philip.

"This is Rainbow Fruit Juice," Rayne explained, "Try it."

Ashe picked up her sake cup and sniffed it as Genta drank his, "Aaaah…savory."

_'With the dry taste from the atsukan, the fin's sweetness is much more prominent,'_ Genta thought as he swallowed, "Haaaaa! Delicious…"

_'Uooo!-? 1! 2!-! Wha…3!-! 4!-!-! Is…Is this even possible? It's already changed its taste 4 times inside my mouth…'_ Geo thought, _'Fully ripe mango…hundreds of them concentrated together in this sweetness and the sourness incomparable to lemon or kiwi fruits surfaces now and then! …5!-!-! What the hell?-! The fragrant of the roasted chestnuts! Ahhh…Is the taste departing?'_ Geo swallowed and his eyes shot open _'S-Six…Even when it went down my throat…it still has the unbelievable existence…'_

_'The amount of time it takes the blood to travel the whole body is roughly a minute, enough to make that feel like forever,'_ Philip thought as he drank his Rainbow Fruit Juice.

_'…7!-!-!'_ Gentarou thought as he began to cry, "So good…"

"I…I can't believe such a fruit exists…" Sonia sniffled.

"Why…Why can't I stop crying?" Naruto sniffled.

"It's too good~!" Chris sobbed, "I'm crying over this taste!"

"It so delicious!" all the teens exclaimed.

"Puffer Whale Sashimi!" Saito declared as he picked up a piece, "It's body shining with pink…It's got the swing on being like it's completely frosted in beef. Here, it's closer to a puffer fish than whale's meat…Itadakimasu."

With that, everyone began to take a piece of the Sashimi (enough for one each for the whole mansion). Many mouths began to drool as they chewed.

_'The tasty fat is spreading all around my mouth…'_

_ 'So swee~et…'_

_ 'It's like real quality tuna how it doesn't dissolve and disappear in my mouth.'_

_ 'Like puffer fish, it's firm. Consistency doesn't go away while being chewed.'_

_ 'If I bite, as much as I bite, the deliciousness spreads!-!'_

_ 'The smell is prominent!-!'_

_ 'The flavor is coming out steadily!-!'_

_ 'I can't see the end!-!'_

_ 'It's like I'm in the depths of the sea. I can't see the bottom of the deliciousness,'_ everyone thought, _'Unending bliss...'_

_ 'The 'The want to eat even if I die meat!-!''_

_ 'Even if it 'becomes poisonous' taking the dark route of marketing it…!-!'_

Everyone swallowed at once.

_'Ooh!-?'_

_ 'The bliss hasn't ended…!-!'_

_ 'The deliciousness remains!-!'_

_ 'My body is filling with pleasure!-! All at once my fatigue was blown away!-!'_

_ 'It's the Puffer Whale's internal organs 'nourishment mania effect' that Rayne-Chan told me about…The 'body' is also considerable!-!'_ Philip thought.

"Genta-san! How is it, the Puffer Whale you prepared yourself?" Rayne asked as she saw the look of sheer bliss on the man's face.

"It's delicious!-! It's beyond any sashimi or even any fish I've ever served before!-!" Genta cried into his arm.

The celebration continued long into the night. Many of the Kuroko-San, who were content in their meals, began to play music. Even if it were for just a little bit, Geo was acting like his old self and was smiling and laughing and enjoying the joy.

* * *

**Kivat: Hoshienger Seminar!**

**Jirou: I can't believe we're doing this...**

**Ramon: Well, I thought it would be good!**

**Riki: Question...**

**Alcance: *polishing a violin* I'm curious about you three. Just what species are you all?**

**Kivat: Oh? He's curious. Very well, we'll explain...**

**Arms Monsters and Kivat: *points at the screen* ...Next chapter!**

* * *

**A/N: And it's the return of Rayne and Turbo!  
**


	53. Tension: Xtreme Dream

**Here's next chapter! Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND ASK QUESTIONS FOR THE HOSHIENGER SEMINAR! ASK! ASK! ASK!**

* * *

**Kivat: Hoshienger Seminar!**  
**Alcance: *adjusting the strings on a violin* So just what species are you four?**  
**Kivat: I am a Kivat-Bat. I possess Demon Imperial Powers which I can instill into Alcance through my Active Fangs. My armor is ornated with Lucifer Gold.**  
**Garuru: I am the last of the Wolfen Race, the fastest of the Demon Races, possessing heightened senses and able to rip out souls with my claws before eating them.**  
**Basshaa: I'm a Merman. I can manipulate water and have keen senses, making me a great marksman! The way I eat souls is to suck them out of someone like it was taking a drink of water.**  
**Dogma: *slams his fists together* Franken…I am…strong! Unbeatable strength! I eat…souls by…grabbing them and…draining the soul…out through an…electric charge.**

* * *

**Kivat: Kivat's Corner! Remember this well: A violin is made from trees, but it may be a different tree depending on which part. The front requires a soft tree. The side requires a hard tree! And people prefer the back to have a pretty grain pattern.**

* * *

"You did all that?" Sonia gawked.  
"Indeed I did," Rayne grinned, "I'm a hell of a lot stronger now! But I know there are people even stronger than me out there. Like the Bosses."  
"You mean the me and Lan of the other Zone that was them being the Disciples of these two Gods called Reshiram and Zekrom, right?" Saito asked.  
"Those are them," Rayne confirmed as she held up a pair of photos of two near-adult twins, one engulfed in white flames as he was changing into a white armor while the other was engulfed in black lightning as he changed into a black armor.  
"Whoa…He's like a brown-haired Tou-san!" the red-haired teen awed.  
"That's White Boss. Black Boss is Hub Hikari," Rayne corrected as she pointed at the one in the black lightning, "The only problem is that if the strongest Mind Energy user and the strongest Spiral Energy user in the same area as these two fight, they'll try and kill each other and anyone else nearby."  
"What?" Meiru paled.  
"I'm serious. The last time it happened, it took the combined might of Toriko-san, Sunny-san, Ccoco-san, and Zebra-Yaro to beat them and then it took Knocking Master Jiro to make sure they didn't die!" Rayne explained, "Trust me, it shows us just how vital balance is and why one energy will never be greater than another. Except for Ultima, since it made everything. ...And seither, too, because that stuff's got the power to kill gods if used in the right way against one."  
"Ugh...This just makes my head hurt even more," Saito sighed as he rubbed the area between his eyes.  
"I'll tell you what makes my head hurt. Not enough food," Rayne snorted, picking her teeth with the entire table covered in dishes as tall as Turbo.  
"When did you eat all that?-!-?" everyone exclaimed in shock and awe.

* * *

Geo sighed as he looked out at the man-made river in the backyard of the mansion. He ran a hand along he bandaged stub, letting a tear fall. Shoutarou looked out beside Gentarou, the older man holding Geo's fedora.  
"Seems me and him are alike in a way," Shoutarou noted, Gentarou turning to look up at him, "We both lost something close, but he can still get his back. Oi, Rookie."  
"What now?" Gentarou pondered before he screamed as Shoutarou threw him out and hit Geo on the head, knocking them both into the river.  
Shoutarou turned to Philip, "Any luck?"  
"Not much," Philip replied, "He's not coming near Echo Ridge."  
"...Try asking where we can meet him," Shoutarou ordered.  
"On it," Philip replied as he entered the library, turning and ending up looking into the enraged face of WarRock.  
"For the last time, I am not going back there," WarRock growled.  
"Actually, I want to know where you would like to meet us," Philip replied.  
"...The moon."  
"The moon?"  
"The moon."  
"...The moon?"  
"The moon."  
"...Are you sure it's the moon?"  
"The moon or no deal."  
"Very well. Shoutarou's going to be mad, though."

* * *

***MUSIC START***

**The world we live in now runs on Denpa Technology. However, this has enabled a race of aliens to try and destroy it by fueling up their key of destruction: Andromeda. However, a group of warrior will protect this world. They are…Nagareboshi Sentai Hoshienger!**

**miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite (The stars I look up to, history is written on it)**

***The scene changes to Geo looking up at the stars when different colored lights formed the multiple constellations in the sky. He slid his Visualizer over his eyes and the lights changed into the FM-Ians and AM-Ians he had met/fought. He narrowed his eyes at the XIII Members***

**seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend (Like a constellation, the instant the lines connect it starts a legend)**

***WarRock appeared at his side in a burst of green flames as Sonia, Grey, Silva, Ace, Marcus, Pat, Solo, Genta, and Naruto ran up to his sides, each with their partners. They turned to each of them and gave a nod. It cut to a dark background that exploded with a supernova***

**aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete (Aurora passing through the flickering time)**

***The supernova split up and became the AM Sages. The sages then transformed into cards and shot towards Geo, Sonia, Solo, and Rayne***

**tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world (Dive into the straying Parallel World)**

***Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. They rose their Transer Cells, Model A, and the SushiChanger into the air and multicolored lights erupted from them, transforming them into their alternate personas***

**On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu honto no jibunjishin deau tame (On the road, everyone is on a journey in order to find their real selves)**

***The team raced across the Wave Roads as the background changed into various scenes. It cut to various cuts of everyone fighting Jammers, FM-Ian Fangires, and Viruses***

**arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo We are all travelers (Still riding on now, we are all travelers)**

***It cut to the XIII as each of them were lined up with all but XIII in the center revealed as their NetNavi selves before changing into their Denpa Forms. It zoomed in to XIII as he was pulling something out***

**boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte (Stretching out in front of my eyes, the nine roads will someday overlap)**

***It changed to Alcance as he was standing before a stained-glass mirror. The mirror cracked before collapsing at Alcance's feet. The camera moved up to reveal Shooting Star Kiva in place of Alcance, the Monster Arms at his sides with Castle Doran roaring in the background***

**atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou (I will be changed on the road that heads on to a new dawn)**

***The screen cut to the allies the team had with a series of cuts of the Origami and their combinations, and then Rockman holding up the Star Breaks and his Xtreme Noise Data, changing into each form before ending with Xtreme AM Sage Kaiser Rockman***

**mokugekise yo Journey through the decade (Witness the Journey through the decade)**

***It cut to a revolving shot of Rockman and Kiva standing before Cepheus as a massive shadow stood over the FM-Ian King. His eyes narrowed before the others appeared at his sides. They gave a charge and the title appeared***

***MUSIC END***

* * *

"Hmm...Ah...So much negative energy," XIII smirked.  
**=AND...EDA=**  
"Only three letters remain. Then...Then it will all end for Planet Earth. Yogostein!"  
"Yes, nari?"  
"Go back to the Sanzu River and pull up someone you know, anyone really. Also, while you're down on Earth, create a new man to destroy them."  
"Very well, nari."

* * *

"How the hell are we gonna get to the moon?-!" Shoutarou demanded.  
"...Oh!-!-!-!" Gentarou screamed as he stood up, "I know how to get up there! To the Rider Machines!"  
With that, Gentarou bowed and thanked Saito, Meiru, and Hope for their hospitality before running out. Shoutarou and Philip nodded.  
"We'll be back..." Shoutarou ran two fingers along his hat's brim, "...With WarRock. Ikuzo, aibou."  
Philip nodded before bowing to the three, "We'll come back soon."  
"I'll stay here then and give training to the others," Ryu noted as he stood up.  
"I'm going to get more supplies from my fridge," Rayne noted as she walked out back, "If we're lucky, I can get Shining Gouram for lunch."  
"You're gonna spoil us on alien food," Saito sighed.  
"_Alternate reality_ food. There's a difference!" Rayne argued from outside.

* * *

**"You wish to withdraw a life from Sanzu?"** a voice rumbled.  
"I have emerged from it, nari. I was given new life which I wish to share, nari," Yogostein informed.  
**"...Very well. We will accept this,"** the voice informed, **"But know this; once you have died this second time, you will not be revived again."**  
The sounds of chains shattering and heavy impacts upon steel bellowed. Yogostein smirked as a vertical red light began to shine upon him and slowly expanded.

* * *

"'Amanogawa High School...'" Shoutarou read before standing up from his bent over position, "It's named after the Milky Way?"

"Yosh. This is my school," Gentarou replied, "It's here we can get to the moon without a rocket."

"Eh?" Shoutarou blinked as Gentarou walked onto the campus, "Oi! Matte!"  
Gentarou led the two Detectives into a building near the other side of the campus. They didn't have to worry much about anyone being there due to it being the break. They entered a room that had a few metal bookshelves and a locker. Shoutarou and Philip noted how it was bolted into the wall and that it was the cleanest thing in there aside from the floor towards it. Gentarou smiled as he grasped the handle and pulled the door open, flooding everything before it with a multicolored light.  
"Impressive. An interdimensional doorway," Philip noted.  
"Come on. Uchu Kita!" Gentarou grinned as he ran into the locker.  
"Ikuzo, aibou."  
"Of course," Philip nodded as the two entered.  
The trio walked along the path until they approached a sliding white door. It slid open and they quickly entered. Philip awed as they entered a NASA-themed room. There were various items ranging from makeup to electronics scattered about. It seemed like a group of teenagers and two college students used the place to Shoutarou. He looked at a nearby wall to see Fourze's face with the words 'KRC KAMEN RIDER CLUB' below it.  
"Shoutarou..." Philip pointed at a nearby window.  
"Hm? Aaaaaaah!" Shoutarou screamed, "Th-th-that's the Earth! We...We're really on the moon, aren't we?"  
"Yep!" Gentarou grinned.  
"...Kouhai, this is impressive," Shoutarou nodded before pulling on a pair of sunglasses tinted purple, "Saa...Let's find WarRock!"  
"Yosh!" Gentarou nodded as he quickly activated his FourzeDriver.  
**=THREE...TWO...ONE=**  
"Henshin!" Gentarou declared before pushing the handle and turned into Fourze, "Uchu...Kitaaaa~!"  
Minutes later, Fourze jumped along ahead of Double. Philip's body was resting in a swivel chair there, his book held tightly onto.  
"This isn't so bad," Shoutarou noted, doing a flip in the air.  
_"No sign of WarRock, though."_  
"We'll find him! That I just know!" Fourze declared before looking out to the left, "Hm? Oh! WarRock...Kitaaaaaaaa~~~!"  
"Ugh...Discovery twenty-seven: 'The Moon is not made of cheese contrary to popular belief,'" WarRock stuck his tongue out.  
"Oi! WarRock!"  
"Hm? Wow, you actually did it," WarRock sweatdropped as the two Riders jumped over.  
"WarRock, why did you leave Geo? Isn't he your friend?" Fourze demanded.  
"We're just acquaintances, nothing more, nothing less," WarRock replied as he put a golf ball down on the moon and pulled out a golf club.  
"You're just trying to convince yourself," Fourze noted as WarRock swung, missing the golf ball.  
"Hm?" Double looked at Fourze.  
"Yosha..." Fourze sat down on a rock nearby, "Geo's really torn up inside by you leaving. You're his first friend, ya know?"

"..."

"Before I came here, I talked with Geo. When he was a kid, he never made a friend. It wasn't until he met you that he had someone he could call a friend."  
"I was merely using him."  
"You were using him. But that ended a long time ago."  
"..." WarRock missed again.  
_"He's good at this,"_ Philip noted quietly.  
"That's a Kouhai for you, showing something new," Shoutarou nodded.

* * *

"Such strong negative emotions, nari..." Yogostein noted as he and a cloaked figure with a few Jammers stood before an unmarked grave, "Let those negative emotions give path for revival, nari. Come forth, UrsaHiHiyo, nari!"  
With that, the Jammers collapsed into Denpa and soaked into the ground. Yogostein pulled out a broken mirror and a vial of data and dropped them onto the ground before the grave. They glowed before sinking into the unmarked grave. A hand erupted from the ground, covered in stained glass. Ursa Helix roared as he erupted from the ground. His body was bulkier than before with the head reshaped into a demonic bear's head. The normal colors he had before had been turned into a solid black with stained glass designs covering him. Two extra arms emerged from his shoulders, the hands replaced with flamethrowers and ice blasters.  
_"Strumm!-!-!-!"_

* * *

"Sonuva..." Saito muttered as the alert had made his card tower topple.  
"The Warehouse district," Sonia read.  
"Let's go!" Ryuu ordered.  
**=ACCEL=**  
"Hen...Shin!"  
**=ACCEL=**  
"Denpa Henshin!"  
**=IRASHAI!=**  
"Ikkan Kenjou!"

* * *

_"Strumm!-!-!"_ UraHiHyo roared as he dropped a body made of glass, shattering upon impact with the floor.  
"Why does it want a guitar?" ShinkenGold pondered as the group ran over.  
"Is it just me, or does he look familiar?" Lyra Phoenix pondered.  
_"You...I remember you..."_ UraHiHyo rasped out, pointing at Lyra Phoenix,_ "Strumm!-!-!"_  
"Oh no..." Lyra Phoenix and Lyra paled, "Not him..."  
"I take it you know this guy?" Accel demanded as he parried a swipe with his EngineBlade as ShinkenGold whipped out his Sakanamaru and DaiGoyou to block the other paw.  
"I though Bass kill him," Lyra gulped.  
"They're using dead bodies as the bases for these things," Lyra Phoenix realized, "This one was my old manager before I went with Okaa-chan and then retired."  
_"My plans..."_ UrsaHiHyo snarled before batting the two away and blasted Axl in the chest with his flamethrower while freezing GekiForest with his ice ray, _"...You were supposed to be my ticket to money! I'll kill you, Sonia Strumm!-!-!"_  
He charged at her only for Kiva to slam a fist into his face, knocking him back.  
"Ugh. Just my luck," Kiva scowled beneath his mask, "You sick freaks are here."  
"Alcance!" Lyra Phoenix gasped.  
"Kiva. Ore wa Shooting Star Kiva," the night-based warrior snapped as he jumped over the swing UrsaHiHyo sent before he slammed a fist onto the back of his head, knocking the Kaijin over.

* * *

Geo looked out at the river, sitting on the grass. Vista Point was almost as good in the daytime as it was in the night. Stupid sun couldn't let him see the Wave Roads, though...  
"You look down," a voice said before Geo looked up.  
"W-WarRock?" Geo gasped.  
"Yeah…" the AM-Ian sighed.  
"WarRock… Why did you come back? I thought you were done with me. I mean, just look at me. I'm useless without my other arm."  
"That's fine, Geo."  
"Eh?"  
"There is no being who is perfect. 'Living by supporting each other is the game called life.' Those were the words of the late Narumi Sokichi," WarRock spoke as he gave Geo a piece of paper, "Shoutarou gave it to me. Here. Read this. It was written by him to a Bitou Isamu."  
"'Nobody's Perfect,'" Geo read, "So nobody's perfect…"  
"It would be heartbreaking if a crime was exposed for Bitou Isamu back then. That was Narumi Sokichi's strictness, as well as his kindness. It took those words for me to realize it."  
"But… I'm weak…" Geo sighed.  
"I told you, nobody's perfect. I had forgotten the most important thing I've learned since I came to this planet. Rockman, the being that came to be thanks to your father, is not just a mere weapon of war. Rockman is worthless if he's only strong. Geo, your kindness…your gentleness…your heart is needed," WarRock replied before holding his hand out to the teen, "Geo!"  
"WarRock…" Geo whispered as he took the hand, pulling him up.  
"If that turns out to be weakness… then I will accept it."  
"WarRock…" Geo sniffled, "Thank you."  
"Let's go… Geo Stellar, son of Kelvin and Hope Stellar."  
**Cue – Kamen Rider W Soundtrack: Nobody's Perfect**  
WarRock and Geo slowly walked over a hill to see Shoutarou and Philip nearby, a sidecar added to the HardBoiler. Gentarou was grinning was he leaned on a rocket ship-themed motorcycle. Philip tossed a helmet over to Geo, letting the teen catch it with his only arm and put it on. The teen got into the sidecar as WarRock entered something in Shoutarou's pocket. Shoutarou smirked before pulling out a Star-themed Transer Cell, bearing the emblem on WarRock. He handed it to Geo and nodded. Geo returned the nod and they drove off. At the warehouse, Lyra Phoenix was sent back by UrsaHiHyo's ice attack as Axl was hit by a fire attack. ShinkenGold swung his blade at him from behind, but it bounced off and ended up with him being slashed away by the FM-Ian Fangire. The cycles took a corner as they got closer to the power plant. Grey, Sonia, and Forrest collapsed as ShinkenGold was barely standing with AccelBoost. The FM-Ian Fangire turned to see the HardBoiler and the space-themed motorcycle stop near him. Geo, Philip, and Shoutarou got off it, Gentarou getting off the motorcycle used to power the vehicle. Gentarou put on the FourzeDriver while Shoutarou put the DoubleDriver on as Geo became Rockman. The four proceeded to walk towards the FM-Ian Fangire. Nearby, Kiva jumped onto a walkway.  
**=THREE...TWO...ONE=**  
**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**  
"Henshin!"  
"Noise Change: Double."  
**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**  
**=CYCLONEJOKER! CYCLONEJOKER!=**  
As the three fighters approached, Kiva noted that blue sparks were emerging from the center line on Rockman: Double Noise. The two stopped when they were a few meters away.  
_"Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!"_ the two fighters declared.  
"Uchu...Kita! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!" the space Rider declared.  
**End Song**  
**"This is interesting. The connection is horrible because of a missing limb?"** Kivat pondered.  
"Maybe, Kivat-sensei," Kiva replied before jumping down and between the three, "I'm here to merely watch. When you're done, I'm ending it."  
_"Same,"_ Philip added.  
"Deal," WarRock smirked.  
_"Don't make me laugh!"_ UrsaHiHyo cackled before the two began to fight before it began to turn in favor of UrsaHiHyo.  
"This is bad…It's because I'm missing my arm. Double Noise needs us to have equal body parts, I think," Rockman: Double Noise grunted.  
_"It's causing our bodies pain,"_ WarRock grunted.  
"Don't give up, WarRock," Rockman: Double Noise grunted, "Give it all your might!"  
_"Geo."_  
"I'll give it all I've got! I'll follow you! This pain is nothing compared to what I've felt before! I can endure it!" Rockman: Double Noise declared as he kicked UrsaHiHyo away, "Knowing that you came back… Knowing you don't care about me being without an arm… Knowing that you're still my very first friend in my whole life… will allow me to never crumble ever again!"  
The sparks dissipated before a rainbow light began to seep out of the silver divider line that split the two halves. The two that made Rockman: Double Noise roared as the glow intensified.  
_"Shoutarou!"_  
"I know, Aibou," Double's Joker Half agreed, "Xtreme Memory!"  
The bird-shaped GaiaMemory flew over and absorbed Philip's body in a green light after it made a second copy of itself. The copy flew above Rockman: Double Noise before the two Xtreme Memories attached to the DoubleDrivers.

**=XTREME=**

Within Rockman: Double Noise, Geo and WarRock floated around.  
_"What is this overflowing power? I feel like I'm becoming one with the Earth!"_ Geo gasped.  
_"That's not all! That includes us! Both our bodies and our souls…"_ WarRock began.  
**_"…Are becoming one!"_** Rockman: Double Noise declared as he began to transform.  
Everyone closely looked at Rockman: Double Noise. The helmet's sides had changed to resemble four shooting stars making an 'X' while his shoulder guards gained the same look. The bottom of his feet had two bands that made an 'X' each. The dividing line had become wider, taking up the middle of the helmet, torso, and half the legs. On his back were six wings in the colors of the new form and based upon Ice Pegasus. His shoulders wore bulky armor resembling the back of Dragon Sky while his legs had bulky armor based upon Leo Kingdom with the 'Xs' over them. On his torso was the symbol of Rockman surrounded by a triangle of the symbols of the three AM Sages.  
**CUE: XTREME DREAMS**  
"He…He opened up!" Sonia gasped.  
"That's not all! Look!" ShinkenGold gasped as he lost his transformation.  
"His arm…His arm's back!" Sonia cried happily.  
_**"Shooting Star Rockman...XtremeStarForce!"**_ the warrior declared in a perfect unison of Geo and WarRock's voices.  
**"Wow…"** Kivat gawked as the silver part sparked with data-colored lines.  
"Geo, I've read up everything about this form and our opponent along with how to save the NetNavi and change it back from a Fangire," the green half stated, "We're now stuck with this form permanently, yet capable of making Xtreme Changes instead of Full Changes and Half Changes. Our original form is gone along with Noise Change while our three Star Break cards have fused with it as well."  
"Hai, WarRock. Kiva, Fourze, Double, Accel, let's combine our Maximum Drives," the black half ordered.  
"Yosh!" Fourze nodded as he pulled out a red Switch and put it into the circle slot, pulling the yellow ring on it.  
**=FIRE=**  
**=FIRE ON=**  
A melody erupted from the Driver. His white turned red with fire-themed attachments forming on his shoulders and torso with small 'flames' on the side of his helmet, the 'bug eyes' turning red. In his right hand was a red and silver fire extinguisher-themed blaster.  
**"I think the boy has the right idea,"** Kivat grinned, **"But first…We may need something with a little more…'Oomph.'"**  
Kiva nodded. With that, he pulled out a clear whistle. This one had a green, fish-like top to it. He inserted the whistle into Kivat's open jaws and closed them.  
**=BASSHAA MAGNUM!=**

* * *

**"Nobody move… Nobody make a sound…"** Garuru whispered as he prepared to put two cards at the top of a house of cards.  
It was then a melody played in the air. Garuru flinched and the house of cards collapsed. His left eye twitched as Basshaa cheered.  
**"Aw fuck it!"**  
**"Yay! I get to play now!"** Basshaa cheered before he skipped off, transforming into a statue.  
Outside, Castle Doran's head poked out. He roared before firing a fireball in the direction of the power plant. Kiva caught the fireball to reveal it was a statue of Basshaa. The front flipped forward as three 'fins' spun around it. Chains erupted from the statue-turned-magnum and up Kiva's right arm. They shattered to reveal it had become green with a fin-like shoulder guard. Chains wrapped around his torso and shattered to reveal a green, fin-theme torso. Kivat's eyes and the visors on Kiva's face turned into a vivid shade of emerald green, Kiva's visors seemingly being filled with the green liquid like water.  
"Kiva: Basshaa Form," Kiva stated playfully as he let the hammer of the gun be bitten by Kivat.  
**=BASSHAA BITE!=**  
**"Basshaa Aqua Tornado," **Kiva stated as the room was filled with water as the sky changed to dark with a half moon in the sky.  
_"Prism Bicker."_  
**=PRISM! CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE! HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE! LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE! JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**  
_"Bicker Finallusion!"_ Double declared.  
**=ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**  
"Your goal is despair."  
Rockman: XtremeStarForce folded in the Xtreme Memory on his belt. He proceeded to hold up three cards and slashed them through the slit made before he opened it up.  
**=XTREME! STAR FORCE BIG BANG!=**  
**=LIMIT BREAK=**  
**"Rider Bakurestu Shot!"** Fourze Fire States roared as he unleashed a barrage of fireballs from his Fire Module Hea-Hack Gun.  
_**"AM Sage Xtreme!"**_ Rockman: XtremeStarForce declared as he was engulfed in all the elements the AM Sages had along with the energy of the Xtreme Memory before shooting out at UrsaHiHyo in a flying double kick.  
The five attacks charged at UrsaHiHyo. The FM-Ian Fangire screamed as the attacks collided with him, Rockman: XtremeStarForce being the only fighter in the attacks to hit him with a physical attack.

* * *

_'Alcance managed to get away during the end of the finishers. However, we've managed to get our friendship back together and obtained a new power. Though we can't use our original abilities anymore, this new form, XtremeStarForce, will be helpful in fighting the FM-Ians,'_ Geo typed down on an old typewriter, _'Tomorrow, Oya-san goes back home with the others. Gentarou left since classes were going to start up again at his school, taking along the NetNavi kid and dubbing him 'Kisaragi Hoshikawa' so no one could question his origins except for his grandfather. Blues-san and Ace-san really have their work cut out for them in creating fake identities for the Denpa-Fangires that we change into lives. We wished him luck while Rayne gave him a bag of food from this Gourmet World she had trained in.'_ "It's good to have you back, Aibou."  
"Nice to be back," WarRock nodded, "So when did Rayne come home?"  
"A few days ago," Geo replied.  
"Ah..." WarRock nodded before biting into a cabbage in the color of an almond, "This Almond Cabbage truly is delicious."  
"Just don't eat Jeweled Meat before bed, got it?"  
"Heh-heh. Deal," WarRock chuckled as he went into the new Transer Cell as Geo put his fedora on a hat rack, smiling at the Transer Cell =Night, Aibou=  
"Night, WarRock."

* * *

**Everyone: Hoshienger Seminar!**  
**WarRock: Man...It feel so good being back here.**  
**Geo: It's good to have you back here.**  
**Gregar: Ga~ay...**  
**Both: *punt him out***  
**WarRock: You know, I am curious about you, Rayne.**  
**Rayne: How so?**  
**WarRock: Geo told me about a time when the Saito and Lan Hikari that you traveled with went nuts and began to fight each other. Who were those four that beat them?**  
**Rayne: *grins* Oh, them? I'll tell you...*points at you* ...Next chapter!**


End file.
